Potty Training Tales
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction and currently ongoing. A collab with Latecomer, open to all authors. Stories should be SFW with some potential PG content, rated Teen to be safe. Interested authors can PM me for information.) A collection of stories involving various characters undergoing potty training, to varying results. Some will be comedic and others more serious.
1. A Belle Blitz (Sweetie Belle)

**Prompt Name: A Belle Blitz (Sweetie Belle)**

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Sweetie Belle] [Rarity] [Cookie Crumbles]

By: Latecomer

* * *

It is an undeniable fact that all ponies, no matter their class, share certain bodily needs. It is also a fact that that their class (or the one that they aspired to be) limited their acceptable method (or methods) of expressing them, and that these methods changed over the course of time.

And so it was that the teenage unicorn Rarity, who was not of high class but strove to act as close to it as possible, spent the first several minutes of her morning lamenting silently how she was caught between a rock and a hard place by the full bladder which had roused her from sleep.

A true noblepony would either have servants to handle her chamber pot, one of the new flush lavatories nearby, or both. But Rarity had no servants and while she had (through great effort) persuaded her parents to purchase a modern convenience, it had been installed in the same outhouse which had always been annoyingly far away as a foal.

Back then she had just used her pot freely, of course. But now she knew better, which meant she had _no choice_ but to get up out of her warm bed, descend two flights of stairs, and endure the spring rain (what were the pegasi thinking having it at this hour?) in order to relieve her needs. Because it was the proper, ladylike thing to do.

And so, it was perhaps a _little_ annoying to walk into the dining room (where the back door was) and find her mother changing her little sister's diaper right there on the floor, with no sense of propriety at all. Especially as she entered at just the right moment to get a solid whiff of its contents, which rather put her of the idea of breakfast.

"Ugh… wasn't she supposed to have been pot-trained by now?" She inquired as to her little sister's status. Using a chamber pot was… _acceptable_ for a small foal, regardless of their class.

"I guess not," Answered her mother in far too cheery a tone considering what she was doing. "Ah well, she'll be ready on her own time, just like you were. No sense rushing it."

"_I actually made an effort_!" Rarity thought but didn't say out right as she stepped delicately around the scene. Still, her body language seemed to communicate enough for little Sweetie Belle to turn her head and say. "Is Rawity mad at Seetie?" She seemed quite downcast at the thought.

Rarity was actually more angry at her parents for their lackadaisical approach to child-rearing, but had no idea how to explain that to a toddler in front of one of said parents. So she just settled for "No, of course not."

But Sweetie was not so easily reassured. "Then why Rawity going?"

"I just need to step out for some _business_, and then we can all have breakfast together, okay?" The young, hopeful future fashionista declared.

This seemed to satisfy Sweetie, but then their mother spoke up. "You're really going out for that? It's pouring, and you know how you get when you get your hooves muddy. Why not just- "

"-Because I don't want to, Mother!" Came the cutting interruption before Cookie Crumbles could try to lure her daughter back to chamber pot use. She knew how that would go: First she would just use it when it was wet and muddy, then at night, then when she didn't feel like interrupting her latest romance novel or sewing project, the justifications would pile up until finally… "And honestly, with the price you paid for the new fixture, you should be glad _somepony_ is getting your money's worth out of it for the time being."

She exited through the backdoor before her mother could register another argument, and immediately found her hooves sinking into the mud while rain poured down on her back. _Joy_.

* * *

In the half-minute or so it took her to reach the outhouse to relieve her needs, her coat was thoroughly soaked and her legs caked in mud up to the fetlocks. She wished her parents had bothered to move the flush lavatory indoors. Outhouses and chamber pots were fast becoming obsolete in the eyes of the upper class. Moving the plumbing indoors just seemed like the natural thing to do.

But Hondo and Cookie didn't seem to think the same. If not for Rarity's begging and pleading, they probably wouldn't have bothered paying somepony to come and install one in the first place. She should be grateful her desire was at least _somewhat_ met. Now if only she could teleport like some great sorceress, at least then she might not get so muddy.

She at least took her time to enjoy the novelty using the facilities: Both the flush which allowed her to empty her bladder without afflicting her nose, and the sprayer which made sure all parts of her were nice and clean afterwards. By using them together she also managed to mostly rid her hooves of mud. A futile effort, given that sooner or later she would have to leave the temporary shelter of the outhouse and endure the elements all over again, but at least it made her feel better.

Reluctant to step out, she stalled by turning around to take a good look at the lavatory: A gleaming white porcelain trench set into the floor, with shiny silver pipes coiled lovingly around it. Only the slightest flecks of grime belied its use, and there was no scent at all, a far cry from the noisome pit which had previously occupied its position. Well, perhaps no surprise it was clean if she was the only pony who ever seemed to use it…

In any case, magnificent as it was for such a vulgar tool she could only stay looking at it for so long. With a brief curse that she had forgotten to bring boots, Rarity steeled her nerves and plunged back into the outdoors, ready for the journey back inside.

* * *

"There are plenty of diapers in the cupboard under the sink." Cookie was heard saying as Rarity entered from outside.

A slight grimace crossed Rarity's face for a moment. "Is she really not ready to grow out of those yet? By the time I was her age-"

"-You wet yourself as often as you made it to the pot, dear" interjected Cookie, "Trust me, I would know."

That wasn't how Rarity remembered it, but she couldn't be bothered to argue about _that_ at least. "At least I was _trying_, mother. Shouldn't Sweetie be trying too?"

Cookie looked ready to counter, but the use of her name had brought the toddler into the conversation. "Seetie try!" And then, after a moment. "Seetie try what?"

"Look, if you want to give it a go today, then it's your decision. But if it turns out she's just not ready…" Cookie interjected.

"Then I will buy the next dozen packs of diapers myself!" Rarity pledged. (She certainly wasn't going to promise to _change_ any, far too uncouth.)

That seemed to satisfy Cookie. "Very well. I don't want to hear any complaints if it doesn't work. A deal's a deal."

Rarity humphed, confident of her skills. "And if I succeed, you have to promise you'll keep up the training."

"Sounds reasonable to me. You can have the whole day, Hondo and I will be out of town,"

Cookie explained. "Just don't try too hard, everypony learns on their own time."

Rarity snorted. "_You seem to be in no rush to train her at all. Somepony needs to step up._" She thought. By the time she was Sweetie Belle's age she had taken great pride in being fully pot trained. Even if her sister wasn't aspiring to such great heights yet, that was no reason not to take a monumental step in personal hygiene.

* * *

No sooner had her parents' carriage departed for the station, than did Rarity put her plan into action. The first action being to get Sweetie on board, of course. Thankfully, the tiny filly was quite adoring of her older sister and eagerly asked. "So can we pway pwincess?"

Rarity assumed a carefully chosen look of contemplation. "Hmm… we could, I suppose. It's only…"

"What?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, I'm afraid it would rather spoil the mood if we had to break to change your diaper. Such a disgraceful smell hardly befits a princess, after all." Rarity frowned.

Sweetie thought about it for a moment. "I could try and… _not_ poopie?"

"Oh, you can do that?" Rarity asked in feigned surprise. "Mama said you weren't ready yet."

Sweetie looked a bit bashful. "Well, I can _try_… pobly still pee pee though."

Rarity looked down at her sister. "Well, if you're willing to try at least, then there is one thing that might help. Do you remember when Mama tried to get you to go on the pot?"

Sweetie's face wrinkled for a second, though it was not clear whether it was from distaste or just the effort of recalling a memory already weeks past. Finally she asked "The… big pot?" Rarity nodded, at least their mother's chamberpot would seem big to a foal. Sweetie's face sank. "That… didn't go vewy well."

"I know" Rarity carefully answered. "But a lady does not give up at the first hurdle, she keeps trying until she succeeds. Although perhaps the road to success is not always the straight one…" Sweetie just looked confused at that, so Rarity dumbed it down a bit. "That is to say, sometimes when something isn't working, one should try a different way of doing it."

"Thewe's a diffewent way?" Sweetie seemed a little eager. "Mama say cowts do it a bit differently, but I'm a fiwee so I don't tink-"

"No, no, nothing to do with that," Rarity hastily interrupted. "But if you put your outdoor shoes on, I'll show you what I mean." Her horn lit up, levitating both said tiny booties and her own more fashionable (and mud-resistant) footwear over to them.

"We're going _out_?" Sweetie asked in wonderment. "Without Mama?" Pretty much all her previous excursions beyond the house had been in Cookie's company, after all.

"Not _really_" Rarity had to admit. "More like, we're going to see a special part of the house that's outside for some reason".

Sweetie still seemed to consider this quite exciting though, and quickly slipped her hooves into the boots. Rarity quickly donned her own shoes while glancing out of the window. Good, it had stopped raining, and so she ran through a mental checklist of the things she would need.

Thankfully, most of them were readily to horn, and she soon found herself leading Sweetie towards the back door, itself an object of wonder to the filly, who had never (at least in her brief memory) been through it.

* * *

A brief trot brought them to the outhouse, and Rarity opened the door to let Sweetie in ahead of her before following and closing it behind. As she had hoped, there was plenty of room for her to stand to one side of the lavatory trench, which Sweetie was looking at curiously. Finally, unable to decipher its purpose, she turned to her sister and went. "What this?"

Time for her pitch. "This, Sweetie Belle, is a _lavatory_, what proper grown-up ponies do their… pee pees and poo poos in." It took a bit of effort to use the childish terms as opposed to some euphemism, but she wanted Sweetie to understand right away.

Of course, intention didn't mean success. "Labortory?" Sweetie tried to sound out the word. "An Mama pees in her pot, I've see her do it."

"Yes, yes she does," Rarity admitted. "_And the other as well,_" She thought. "_But I'm not telling if you don't know. Somethings aren't polite for a lady to discuss._" "But afterward she _empties_ the pot in here. And given how you struggled with using it, I wondered if you might be better off going directly in the lavatory instead, like I do." She explained.

Sweetie considered this for a moment, and then her face took on a look of surprise. "Rawity pee an poo?" Apparently, the idea of her elegant older sister performing such base functions had never crossed her mind, which Rarity couldn't help but take as a compliment.

Still, she assumed a modest tone when replying. "All ponies do, dear. Indeed, all creatures, and I am no exception. But we can also choose to do so in more dignified ways than mere animals. You saw me coming out here this morning, didn't you?"

Sweetie thought for a moment, then nodded. "Rawity come here to lobtory? To go pee pee?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, indeed. And if you're struggling with "lavatory", it's also called a "toilet".

"Toywet" Sweetie echoed with a nod of her own.

"And I brought you out here now so that _you_ could try using it, before we go inside and play." Rarity explained.

Sweetie looked over at the toilet more hesitantly now, still unsure of what she was supposed to do. "I pee pee?"

"Whatever you need to do, dear. And then I just press this-" Rarity enveloped the flush pedal in her magic. "And it all goes away."

"Disappwear?" Sweetie looked even more troubled, seeming to gulp. "Bye bye, foevew?"

"Not you, darling, just your mess. Even the smell mostly vanishes. Much nicer than carrying it around with you, no?" Rarity reassured her sister.

Sweetie nodded, somewhat more encouraged.

"Well then, let's get started," Rarity beamed. "The first thing, of course, is getting rid of these… things." She fit action to words by undoing Sweetie's diaper with her magic.

The filly immediately sat down on her rump in surprise. "Make diapee disappear?" Wondering if her sister was going to throw it down the drain.

"No, no," Rarity said with a bit of a chuckle. "It's right here. It's not meant to be flushed. But you can hardly use the toilet wearing it, can you?"

Sweetie thought that one over for a moment, then gave a brief nod.

"Now, just back up until you can feel the edge of the toilet against your back hooves, okay?" Rarity instructed.

"Kay." Sweetie tiphoofed backwards, stopping in the appointed place with a bit of a start as she felt it brush against her fur. It was kind of cold.

"Now the most important part here is to remember to lift your tail. Otherwise, you'll just get it dirty. Can you do that, Sweetie?" Rarity asked. (Not the advice she ever thought she'd be giving her sister, but she could cover when a lady _shouldn't_ lift her tail later.)

Sweetie obligingly raised her cute little tail out of the way. "How long I have to lift it?"

"Just till you've done what you need to do, dear. Now, go ahead!" Rarity encouraged with a smile, standing and taking the role of an observer.

Sweetie just looked a bit confused. "But I downt need to do nothing."

"It's 'I don't need to do _anything._', Sweetie," Rarity corrected. "And what do you mean you don't?"

"Downt need ta pee, don't need ta poo," The filly replied in a singsong voice that made it sound obvious. And then she added hesitantly "That a pwoblem?"

Rarity paused a moment before responding. "Not a problem per se, but we can't progress with the toilet until you do. So I'm going to work on my stitching, and you can put your tail down for now. But remember to lift it straight back up if you feel you need to go."

Sweetie frowned. "But me wanna pway!"

"Sweetie Belle, we can play all we want _after_ you use the toilet." Rarity gently encouraged as she took out some sewing supplies she had brought with her. "_She had breakfast almost an hour ago. She has to be ready to go soon._" The fashionista thought but knew better than to say such things out loud.

The little filly just grumbled. Standing around and waiting was boring. Now she could remember why she hadn't enjoyed being sat on her pot. Too much doing nothing while other ponies watched over her, expecting her to do something. With diapers, she could just play around and somepony would be there to change her after she went.

But Sweetie wanted to be like her big sister. Her big sister used this and seemed to do so with ease. If Rarity could do it, why couldn't she?

* * *

The filly waited and waited, occasionally looking back to Rarity who kept one eye on her sister while the other one was occupied with a needle and some fabric. Sweetie felt trapped, like a princess in a dungeon like those fairy tales she enjoyed having read to her before bed. Only in this case there was no prince to come and rescue her.

Looking down, Sweetie gazed at the hole and the water flowing within it. Nothing. She was ready to give up. "Tis bowing." She complained and trotted forward, ready to take back her diaper.

However, due to Rarity's earlier visit from when it was raining the floor was still a little bit slippery. Sweetie's hooves slid, trying to keep her from falling. One hoof stepped onto the flush pedal Rarity had displayed earlier, just before Sweetie slid back and fell!

A mighty roar rang out, and it felt like something was tugging on the filly, dragging her along towards the rear of the outhouse! She tried to fight back, but it seemed like whatever was doing the tugging wouldn't let go! Did it plan to swallow her? Then she remembered Rarity's statement about the tail, the filly looked back. Somehow her fall had caused her tail to dip itself into the toilet. Was this how it made things disappear, by eating them?! And judging by the strength it displayed in dragging her along, it seemed she would find out soon!

"Rawity, help! Toywet trying to eat me!" Sweetie screamed in horror!

Rarity looked up from her stitching, her eyes quickly falling upon her little sister's distress! True, it was highly unlikely the toilet had enough power to actually suck her little sister down the drain, but the fashionista wasn't going to take that chance! She immediately surrounded her little sister with the glow of her horn and pulled her tail free of the drain as the flush cycle ended! She yanked a bit too hard though, causing Sweetie to fly face forward into her.

"Rawity save me!" Sweetie clapped her hooves. The frightening experience from seconds earlier had completely left her.

The hopeful future fashionista just sighed, gently prying Sweetie away from her face. "Of course I did, Sweetie Belle. And now you know why you must always be mindful of your tail when using the toilet," She adopted a bit of a lecture voice, before gently moving Sweetie back to the place she'd been in before. "Now, why don't we try that again? I'm sure by now you must feel the need to do _something_."

"But me no wanna! Me wanna go back to diapee!" Sweetie pouted and protested. "Toywet too scary!"

Rarity laughed off her sister's concerns. "You had one mishap, and fortunately I was around to save you. But the toilet is nothing to be scared of. I promise, I won't let it harm or eat you," Gently coaxing her sister she added. "It just wants to be your friend. And you like making new friends, right?"

Sweetie nodded very slowly.

Adopting a wink and a smirk, Rarity planted the idea. One she could faintly remember working for her, albeit with just a chamber pot. "Well, what this friend wants is for you to use it."

"But why it growl and twy to eat me? Tat not very nice." Sweetie frowned, sticking her tongue out at the object.

Rarity tried not to giggle at the display. "It was upset because you weren't using it properly. And it's very lonely, because only I use it. It needs company. Now go ahead, you know what you have to do."

Reluctantly, Sweetie obeyed. "Okay, me twy." She took a deep breath and relaxed. It didn't happen right away (in fact it took several minutes and Sweetie was ready to give up again), but eventually the little unicorn felt something move inside her. A steady sound like water flowing from the sink reached her ears, alongside what sounded like a plop or two, and a smell similar to that of a used diaper reached her nose.

Rarity was practically overjoyed! "Well done, Sweetie Belle! You successfully used the toilet! See, it wasn't so hard after all, was it?"

Sweetie hesitantly nodded. "No, but me stiww like diapees. Diapees safer, more comfy."

"More comfortable, Sweetie Belle," Rarity corrected as she frowned. "And after all that effort you put into doing your pee pees and poo poos in the toilet, surely you don't want to go back to diapers. Think of all the freedom you'll have If you give them up."

"Me no wanna give them up." Sweetie pouted.

Rarity sighed, sensing that she wasn't going to break through to her sister just yet. "Well how about this, Sweetie Belle? I'll let you stay in your diapers, and Mother and Father can change you as much as you want when you're in their care," She was quick to add. "But at least once a month I would like it if you could use the toilet, or at least your chamber pot. It is acceptable for a foal your age after all."

"Otay, me agree," Sweetie smiled and nodded, then she looked down at herself. More specifically, her flank. "How me get cleaned up after using toywet, though?"

"Well, first you have to flush. You know how it works," Rarity explained as she stepped on the flush pedal. "Then there's the sprayer, over there," She gestured to a nearby object that looked like a shower nozzle. "You use that to clean up," She enveloped the nozzle with her magic. "It's easier to use it with magic than it is with hooves. Hold still, please."

Sweetie was soon cleaned, and then Rarity helped her wash her hooves and put her diaper back on (making sure it was secured properly, having it fall off would be a disaster). The two departed the outhouse, booties and all. And the rest of the day passed in a blur for the two sisters.

* * *

Cookie and Hondo returned that evening. "So, how was it, Rarity?" Cookie inquired, noticing that Sweetie Belle was still in diapers. "Seems like you didn't quite achieve success."

But Sweetie protested. "Mama, me use toywet wike Rawity! Now me big pony! But Rawity says me stiww get to wear diapees and ya and Dada change me. But me stiww twy to use toywet once a month," Then she added. "Rawity save me when toywet try to eat me."

Cookie just giggled, patting Sweetie on the head. "Such an active imagination, you have. But it seems like a deal's a deal. Rarity is right, you can't stay in diapers forever," Scooping Sweetie up she added. "From now on, we're at least going to try to get you to a pot before bed and in the morning before breakfast. We can work our way up to the toilet."

"Just in case, I think we'll buy some more diapers," Hondo suggested. "Rarity still had some accidents until she was five."

"Father!" Rarity whined as a blush formed on her cheeks, prompting Sweetie to giggle hysterically.


	2. Pegasus Potty Problem (Scootaloo)

**Prompt Name: Pegasus Potty Problem (Scootaloo)**

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Scootaloo], [Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

It had been a rough two, almost three years for Holiday and her special somepony Lofty. Their young niece, Scootaloo, had been placed into their care following the disappearance of both her father and her mother while on one of their adventures. While the search had not officially been cancelled, at this point even the royal guard were assuming that the two were dead (though Holiday suspected the more likely reason was simply that Scootaloo's parents were too busy to raise a foal).

Thus, Holiday and Lofty had been left to try and raise a rambunctious little pegasus. A task that was easier said than done considering Scootaloo never seemed to tire out. Just like her parents, she seemed to have a love for adventure, and was always curious about everything. On top of that her natural pegasus abilities seemed to give her unlimited energy, which was only made worse by the fact that she was nowhere close to the source of pegasus magic, Cloudsdale.

Still, the two mares had tried their best to take care of Scootaloo and raise her properly. Lofty tended to be stricter on parenting than Holiday, who favored a gentler approach. Lightly coaxing her little niece in the right direction, and giving her some space to be her own pony. But to Lofty it felt like Holiday was trying not to be the bad guy, which meant that Scootaloo tended to give her a harder time despite Lofty being a pegasus too.

And so it was that, with an urgent period of development lurking just around the corner, Lofty was determined to prove that she could handle a foal.

She proposed the idea one night after Scootaloo had been set down to sleep, a foal monitor turned on so her aunts would be notified if she needed anything.

In the kitchen, Lofty announced her intentions to her special somepony. "Holiday, you know Scootaloo's getting to be almost three years old now. But she's still in diapers."

Holiday sighed. "Yes, Lofty, I know. I'm growing just as tired of changing them as you are. But we need to ease her out of them. If we try to force her to give up her diapers, she's going to hate us."

Lofty shook her head. "Holiday, sweetie, I love you with all my heart. But you need to put your hoof down. You've been letting Scootaloo trot all over you from day one. When I was growing up my parents were firm but fair, if I did something I wasn't supposed to they let know," Then she coughed into a hoof. "Which is why starting tomorrow, I'm going to be teaching Scootaloo about the potty."

Holiday's eyes almost widened with shock! "Lofty, are you sure she's ready? She still sometimes doesn't tell us when she has to go."

Lofty affirmed her statement. "Well she's got to learn eventually. The longer we put this off the harder it's going to be. We should've done this sooner. Most ponies are out of diapers by the time they're her age."

Holiday looked at her lover. She could tell from experience that when her special somepony got like this there was no convincing her otherwise. "Very well, dear. If you really think she's ready I suppose I won't question your judgement."

"Excellent!" Lofty declared with a smile. "I bet you I can get her fully trained within a month, probably even sooner than that!"

At that, Holiday frowned. "Dear, are you sure that's wise? Potty training is a delicate process. It's not good to rush it."

Lofty just grinned. "Not to worry, my dear Holiday. You'll see! Within a month, our little niece won't even remember when she needed diapers. That'll be how much she'll grow to love using the potty! And I'm going to train her exactly the same way my parents trained me."

Holiday just sighed and shook her head. "_This isn't going to end well, I just know it._" She thought to herself, but Lofty's mind was set.

* * *

True to her word, Lofty began the potty training process the very next day. The bulky pegasus made a whole dramatic affair out of it, parading her still diapered niece into the bathroom while covering her eyes.

"Okay, Scootaloo, you can open them now. Are you ready for your surprise?" Lofty asked the foal with a lovely orange coat.

Scootaloo babbled, her tiny wings buzzing with excitement! "Suwpwise! Suwpwise!" She giggled. She wasn't quite sure why it would be in the bathroom of all places, but a surprise was a surprise.

Lofty removed her hooves from Scootaloo's light purple eyes. "I present to you, your brand new potty!" She happily declared, gesturing to a small, plastic bowl shaped object nearby. It was a lovely baby pink in color with light white trim around the rim, and had the words "My Little Potty" written on it.

Scootaloo waddled over to the strange object. It looked to be about her size. "What a potty?" She asked her Auntie Lofty.

Lofty smiled and lovingly cooed. "It's what you use when you need to do your pee pees and poo poos, Scootaloo. You know, instead of a diaper."

At that Scootaloo became horrified, looking down at her diaper as she poked at it with a hoof! "But me like diapee! It soft!"

The bulky pegasus mare had expected such a reaction. She just laughed lightly. "I'm sure you do, slugger. But you can't be in diapers forever. It's time for you to start using the potty like a big filly. You _do_ wanna be a big filly, don't you?"

Scootaloo stuck out her tongue. "Nu uh, no wanna be big fiwwy. Big fiwwies use potty, not diapees. Me like diapees."

With a grin, Lofty played her trump card. "Oh, you don't wanna be a big filly? You don't wanna wear these big pony pull-ups I bought you? They're just like diapers, except they have really cool designs." She presented a package of them.

Scootaloo eyed the package, then turned her head. "Puww-ups not diapees! Me no wanna wear puww-ups."

Lofty continued to press. "_Just a little more nudging and she'll be using the potty like a champ!_" She thought to herself, fully confident of her skills. "Okay, slugger, you win. You don't have to use the potty. I won't put you in pull-ups."

"You not?" Scootaloo questioned, surprised by her Auntie Lofty's sudden about face.

"Of course not," Lofty added in a sincere tone. "You can stay in diapers forever. You'll be the only foal in the entire kingdom who still wears diapers to school."

At that the little filly gasped! "No!"

"Oh, you don't want that?" Lofty pretended to be surprised. "But I thought you wanted to stay in diapers?"

"Not if me get teased. If diapees mean I get teased, I no want them. Me use potty!" Scootaloo insisted, trotting over to it and sitting down on the little object.

"Wait, Scootaloo!" Lofty shouted as she rushed towards her niece. "You forgot to-"

But it was too late, without even checking Scootaloo relaxed and started peeing. However, because she hadn't taken off her diaper, she went in it and not the potty. It wasn't until she was finished that she realized her mistake. "Oopsie!" The little pegasus blushed.

Lofty just sighed. She'd expected a few bumps in the road, but nothing quite like this. In fact, to her it felt almost like her niece had done it on purpose. But there was no way Scootaloo was that smart.

"It's okay, squirt," Lofty commented, not noticing the unintentional fitting nature of the name. "I'll go get the changing supplies and put you in a fresh diaper. Then you can try out your new potty _after_ I take off your diaper," She turned and trotted out of the bathroom a moment later, instructing to her niece. "Stay in the bathroom, okay? Don't wander off."

"Otay!" Scootaloo gave some kind of salute, watching as her Auntie Lofty exited the bathroom after saying that.

* * *

Naturally, Scootaloo being the curious little filly that she was, didn't stay put for long. She got up from the potty, intent on exploring her surroundings to the best of her ability.

It didn't take long for an object to catch her eye. A strange, white, bowl shaped object with that strange, silvery object nearby. She had seen it before, but it had never attracted her attention. But now she had a new piece of context - it looked like her potty, but much bigger. Such a thing warranted a closer inspection. Maybe it was what made those strange sounds she could sometimes hear coming from the bathroom?

The only problem plaguing the pegasus was the height. The seat of the porcelain object was far too high up for her to reach normally. Fortunately, her wings easily took care of that problem. She gave them a buzz and started to lift herself off the ground. Her wet diaper proved to be a burden, weighing her down and requiring her to expend more effort.

At last, however, with a great deal of straining, Scootaloo was able to climb up on the seat. It was kind of slippery for some reason. Still, she kept her balance, staring down into the interior of the bowl. It appeared to be full of some kind of water, tempting her with its smooth, almost mirror like reflection. The only thing that seemed odd was the hole at the bottom.

But Scootaloo didn't think about it for long. The water left no doubt in her mind what this object really was. It was another bathtub! She loved taking baths, especially bubble baths!

With a giggle, she jumped off the seat and into the bowl, her diaper filling up with water and become even heavier. Now it was like a beanbag chair, and she delighted in teetering up and down on it, water splashing all around her. If only she had a rubber ducky to play with.

At that moment, however, Auntie Lofty re-entered the bathroom with the changing supplies in tow. "Okay, slugger," She sighed. "Let's get you changed and then…" But her sentence was cut off when her eyes fell upon her niece, floating in the toilet and splashing water out of it!

Horrified, the sturdy pegasus mare dashed over and fished her niece out, frowning upon seeing her diaper start to sag from all the water in it. "Young mare," She scolded in her best lecture voice. "The grown up potty is **NOT** a swimming pool! You could've drowned!"

"Me sowwy!" Scootaloo apologized. Apparently she had misunderstood what that "grown up potty" was for. She had wondered why her aunts and other "grown ups" didn't wear diapers.

Lofty just groaned. "It's really my fault, I should've known better than leave you in here all by yourself. I don't know what I was thinking," Then she turned toward the bathtub. "But after what you've been in, you need a bath. If you get sick, Holiday's gonna make me sleep on the couch all week. Then I'll put a new diaper on you, and _then_ you can try out your new potty." Leaning over to the tub and turning on the water, the mare thought to herself. "_This isn't going the way I hoped. But it's fine, I can work around these setbacks._"

* * *

However, Lofty's assumption turned out to be premature. As soon as she was done with Scootaloo's bath and dried her off, the little filly stood up and ran off before her Auntie Lofty could put a diaper on her!

"Young filly, you get back here!" Auntie Lofty shouted as she chased after her now stark naked niece (even though ponies didn't normally wear clothes in the first place).

Scootaloo just giggled. "Can't catch me!" She taunted, stopping for a second to blow a raspberry before she took off again. She had no particular destination in mind, she just loved making her Auntie Lofty chase after her.

Holiday had working out front in her garden, and had no idea what had been transpiring indoors as she trotted back inside to rest.

However, when she saw her niece running past her with nothing on, and her special somepony chasing after said niece with a diaper in her mouth, Holiday was anything but pleased. "Lofty, what in the name of Celestia is going on here?! Why are you letting Scootaloo be naked when she's clearly not potty trained yet?!"

Lofty dropped the diaper from her mouth, letting it fall onto the floor. "She's out of control, Holiday! You've gotta help me! I thought I could train her the way my parents trained me, but I should've realized that Scootaloo is a pony of an entirely different color."

Holiday simply smirked. She'd had a feeling this sort of thing was going to happen eventually. "_I knew I'd win this bet. My darling Lofty is many things, but she's definitely not the greatest with foals. Looks like it's up to me to save the day, again._" She thought to herself. Fortunately, the earth pony knew just what to do.

She simply followed Scootaloo as her diaperless niece ran around outside, clearly enjoying the liberating feeling of not having a diaper on. As much as her niece might like her diapers, she liked feeling free even more. "I bet that feels good, doesn't it?" She asked as she approached Scootaloo. "Being able to run around with nothing on, and nopony yelling at you to put a diaper or a pull-up."

Scootaloo nodded. "Uh-huh, so fun! Me fertiwize soiw wike gwon-ups mention." Aunt Holiday had explained to the filly the ingredients that went into good soil the other week and she honestly hadn't remembered many, but that one had been surprising enough to stick.

Holiday shook her head. "I don't think so, Scootaloo. It's nice of you to offer, but my garden has plenty of manure already. The Apples are kind enough to supply me with as much as I could need," Then she told her niece. "You still need to use the potty if you want to keep enjoying this feeling. If you're going to just go wherever you feel like, you'll leave me no choice but to keep you in diapers everywhere we go."

"Even when fwiends come ovew to pway?" Scootaloo asked, suddenly fearful of the teasing that her Auntie Lofty had suggested earlier.

"Yes, Scootaloo," Holiday insisted. "But if you start using your potty like you're supposed to, and tell Lofty or I whenever you think you have to go, you can be bottomless outside the house. Inside, you'll have to wear diapers or pull-ups to bed, at least until Lofty and I can be sure you won't have any accidents at night. Okay?"

"Otay Aunt Howiday," Scootaloo nodded and gave the earth pony mare a hug. "You ta bestest aunt evew!"

Holiday just smiled. "I know, Scootaloo, I know." Lofty was rendered speechless, once again her special somepony had outshined her on something.


	3. Bloom's Bare Training (Apple Bloom)

**Prompt Name: Bloom's Bottomless Training (Apple Bloom)**

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Apple Bloom] [Applejack] [Granny Smith]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Apple Bloom loved her whole family. Growing up as an Apple it was hard not to, family was a big part of who they were. But if there was one family member that the youngest sibling loved more than anypony else, it was her big sister, Applejack.

Though she was barely two years old, the littlest Apple greatly admired her big sister in everything she did. She was hardworking, honest, and never seemed to be afraid of anything. Plus, unlike her brother, she actually talked (Big Macintosh almost never said anything other than "Eeyup" or "Eenope").

Naturally, when such a pony imprinted on another pony, imitation became almost second nature. Everything that Applejack said or did, Apple Bloom wanted to do to. Regardless of whether or not she could actually do it.

The saying part was a little easier. Though her words hadn't fully developed yet, the little earth pony could say a few words besides the odd babble or coo. She was smart enough to know her ABCs (though what came after those three letters she didn't remember) and could count up to five if she tried really hard.

But the first time she'd tried to "Applebuck" as the process was called, her legs barely even touched the tree trunk and nothing happened. To say nothing of the fit Granny Smith threw upon learning what Apple Bloom had tried to do. "You ain't old enough for applebuckin', little Apple Bloom. It ain't the job of a seedlin' such as yourself." She had scolded, and Apple Bloom's ears had drooped.

So if she couldn't applebuck, and if she wasn't allowed to do most of the chores she'd seen her big sister do, what _could _Apple Bloom do that her big sister could also do?

Well, there was one thing the little filly wanted to try. Once when she'd pretended to be asleep, she had snuck out of her crib and overheard Granny Smith talking with Applejack and Big Macintosh about something. Something that Apple Bloom was supposedly soon going to be ready for. The young earth pony couldn't make out every word of the conversation, but she overheard a mention of "Bottomless Training" and that it involved that funny little shack out in the orchard called an outhouse.

It apparently involved diapers, or rather getting out of them. For most ponies her age that would be a dilemma, but Apple Bloom was so determined to attempt this "Bottomless Training" that the thought of ditching her diapers was a positive and not a negative idea.

* * *

So it was that the farm foal waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more for the right opportunity to make her attempt. She knew that all she had to do was take off her diapers, get to the outhouse, and do whatever it was she was supposed to do in there. But she'd have to be sneaky about it, her family would surely try to stop her if they caught her without a diaper on (she found it odd that she couldn't remember her mother and father, nopony seemed to really talk about them).

After days of careful, silent observation, the little earth pony finally spotted her opportunity. Granny Smith had dozed off again, and Applejack and Big Macintosh were working in the part of the orchard farthest away from the outhouse.

"Otay, hewe goes!" Apple Bloom said with a grin and used her hooves to rip off the tabs of her diaper, letting the padding plop to the ground. She didn't bother to move it out of sight, she was too excited! Seeing that the farmhouse door had been left open ajar (Granny must've forgotten to close it), she rushed through it and out into the orchard!

The outhouse wasn't all that far, just a straight line from the farm house and across the orchard. But for little Apple Bloom it seemed like a long journey. Even so, she hadn't come all this way just to turn back now. As for what she'd do once she was inside the outhouse… well, she'd figure that part out when she got to it. It probably had something to do with being out of diapers, since she'd never seen her big sister wear them.

Apple Bloom trotted as quickly as her little hooves would let her across the orchard grounds. She was actually going to do it! She was going to attempt this "Bottomless Training" and be just like Applejack. And this time, nopony was going to stop her.

After what felt like forever, an exhausted Apple Bloom reached the outhouse. All that remained was to get inside. But it seemed her luck had run out. The outhouse door, unlike the farm house one, was locked. At least, that's how it appeared to the farm foal who couldn't get the door to open no matter what she tried. How was she supposed to use it to attempt this "Bottomless Training" if the door wouldn't open? What was even the point of leaving it locked if nopony was inside it?

Suddenly, the little earth pony felt a familiar orange colored hoof scoop her up. "What in tarnation are you doin' out here, Apple Bloom?" The familiar stern expression of her big sister quickly greeted her eyes. "Ain't you supposed to be inside, takin' a nap? And where's your diaper?"

"Me no need diapee! Me do 'Bottomwess Twaining' just wike my big sis!" Apple Bloom proudly explained, expecting to be showered with praise for her efforts.

Applejack simply sighed as she looked across to Big Macintosh, who seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. Then she looked back at Apple Bloom. "Listen, sugarcube, it's great that you're takin' an interest in the outhouse at such a young age. But you ain't ready for potty trainin' just yet. Granny Smith figures it won't be for a few months still, that's usually about the time we Apples start the process."

"Bu me wanna be wike big sis!" Apple Bloom pouted. "Big sis use outhouse and do 'Bottoemwss Twaining'."

Applejack sighed again. "Apple Bloom, that's an entire process for potty trainin'. It's all about learnin' to feel the rhythm of nature as it flows through your body, so you can tell when you have to go. Just because we may live on a farm doesn't mean you can potty wherever you want, whenever you want. If Ma and Pa were here, I'm sure they'd say the same thing," Noticing the pout on her sister's face, the farm filly sighed. "But, I suppose I can talk to Granny Smith about this, and see if she thinks you're ready. What do you think, Big Mac? Sound like a good idea?"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh nodded as he replied in his usual, casual manner of non-speaking.

"Okay then, it's decided," Applejack declared. "First thing's first though, sugarcube. You're goin' back inside, and you're goin' to wear a diaper. Unless you'd rather stay out in the orchard and sleep in the barn."

Apple Bloom shook her head. The barn was way too big, way too scary, and way too smelly for her. Everything seemed so much bigger than her. If the only alternative was wearing a diaper, that was an acceptable trade off for her, at least for now. Hopefully, once she'd mastered this "Bottomless Training" she could be free of diapers without worrying about having to sleep in the barn. As for her first visit to the outhouse, well hopefully that would be sooner rather than later.


	4. Housebreaking Applejack (Applejack)

**Prompt Name: Housebreaking Applejack (Applejack)**

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Applejack] [OC] [Granny Smith] [Big Macintosh] [Bright Macintosh] [Buttercup]

By: Latecomer

Note: Warning!: This entry contains mild mentions of disciplinary spanking, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

It was the night before a day of great significance and importance at _Sweet Apple Acres_. The day when the youngest member of the Apple family would officially undertake a monumental step forward in development, leaving the old way of life behind and starting a new and better one.

That is to say, it was the night before Autumn Glory (the son of Big Macintosh and Sugar Belle) was to begin potty training. While the Apples had upgraded their plumbing facilities a little, for the most part it was the same as it always was and likely always would be. Just an outhouse near the orchard.

Normally, potty training wouldn't be an issue for the Apple family. They were pioneers of old, the tried and true "bottomless training" where they taught their foals to feel the rhythm of nature as it ebbed and flowed through their body (or else feel the rhythm of a hoof across their rump if they had too many accidents). But while Autumn Glory's red coat had been inherited from his father, and his golden locks were close to his father and grandmother, from his mom he had received starqgenetics that made him a unicorn.

And for the Apples, a unicorn foal was vastly different from an earth pony foal. Despite the insistence from Sugar Belle that potty training would not be too much of an issue, Granny Smith had been called on to provide some last minute advice. She had been down this road several times before: Being trained herself, training her son and daughter, and practically having to train at least two grandkids.

The elderly mare's idea of advice though, was to gather the entire family (sans Sugar Belle who was out of town and would not be back until tomorrow at the earliest). Her three grandkids and her great grandson sat on the living room sofa, Autumn Glory resting on his father's lap. And as Granny Smith sat in her favorite rocking chair, she began to tell her story. "Big Mac wasn't anythin' too out of the ordinary. Only problem with him was that he was a might bigger than most foals his age, and goodness did he love to talk."

Big Macintosh said nothing, he just looked away and had anyone been looking closing they might have seen a blush well hidden amidst his already red coat.

Granny Smith paused for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts, then her face seemed to morph into a rather goofy grin. "Applejack though, hoo whee was that little filly a problem. For a time, I wasn't sure we'd _ever_ get her properly trained."

Now it was Applejack's turn to blush. "Granny, please don't tell 'em! I feel ashamed just thinkin' about it!"

But Granny Smith winked. "Sorry, Applejack, but it's for the benefit of the youngin' here."

"Auntie Appwejack was in diapees?!" Autumn Glory exclaimed as his moderate reddish-pink eyes seemed to widen.

"Well of course, little one. Everypony was in 'em at one point, 'cause everypony was a youngin' once upon a time," Granny Smith cooed as she rocked back and forth. "And eventually, everypony grows old enough not to need 'em. Like you're gettin' to be," She cleared her throat. "Anyways, we stared tryin' to get Applejack out of diapers when she was not much older than you are now, Autumn. Of course, I remember it wasn't smooth sailin."

* * *

Granny Smith's mind began to flashback to a time when she was much younger, when her son and his wife were still around, and most importantly when Big Macintosh and Applejack were the only foals on _Sweet Apple Acres_.

Big Macintosh had long since graduated from diapers by the time Applejack was ready to leave them. All the usual fanfare accompanied that first step towards being free of the aforementioned padding.

Bright Macintosh held his daughter's orange colored hoof as they trotted across the orchard grounds, their destination known only to the stallion himself.

"Where we goin', Pa?" Applejack asked as she looked up at her father.

"Someplace you're gonna be seein' a lot of more of from now on, Applejack. Your ma and grandma say it's time you started learnin' how to use it, and you know I ain't one to disagree with them," Bright Macintosh cheerfully replied as the destination fast approached. A humble, wooden structure not unlike a shack, with a crescent moon carved over the door. "Let's just step inside, and I'll explain."

Applejack wondered what the strange shed was for (she knew others were used to store apples and farm tools). Nevertheless the little earth pony did not loosen her grip and allowed her father to escort her inside it. A little ways away was what appeared to be some kind of massive hole, with a pile of old newspapers next to it. "Pa, was tat?" The little filly questioned as she blinked her eyes.

Bright Macintosh smiled. "This is the outhouse. That's what you're gonna do your business in from now on instead of a diaper."

Applejack looked down at her padding. "No more diapee?" It was an intriguing possibility, she could explore the farm even better if she didn't need to keep coming back to the house for changes. But it seemed too good to be true, like a lot of other things.

"Yup, you're old enough now not to need 'em. It's time you started usin' the toilet like everypony else." Bright Macintosh explained.

"This is a … toiwet?" Applejack blinked, the word sounded alien to her.

"Yup. Well, not some fancy flush model like I hear they've got in places like Canterlot now, but I doubt there's any pony in all of Ponyville that's got a better one than what we've got. It's really simple," Bright Mac gestured a hoof to the hole. "You just stand over that there hole, and do whatever you need to do. Then you just take some of that paper, wipe yourself, and dump it in the hole too. No mess, no fuss."

The little filly trotted forward very slowly. That hole looked almost big enough to swallow her. To say nothing of the fact that it smelled like her diapers before her mom or dad changed them. "Me have to use tat?"

"Eeyup," Bright Macintosh uttered his favorite way of responding to any question. "Why don't you try it out? Get a feel for how it works? Just gotta take off your diaper first, wearin' it gets in the way of usin' the potty."

Applejack was still a little dubious but she _did_ need to go, so she allowed her father to unpin her diaper, got into position, and let nature take it's course.

"Well look at that, right away! I knew you'd be good at this!" Bright Mac was surprised how well this was going compared to last time, were fillies just easier? "Now just let me wipe you this time."

But Applejack was still in thought as she bent over, tail still raised. "So thew are toiwets all over the acews?"

Bright Mac shook his head as he tore off part of the top newspaper. "Nope, just the one here. Though we have potties under our beds for when we have to go in the night or in case of bad weather. You can pick one out of the attic next if you like."

But the little earth pony stuck out her tongue. "No potty. Potty stupid."

"It's not stupid, everypony uses it. Even mommies and daddies. Heck, even your brother uses it." Bright Macintosh replied.

"But onwy in one pwace. I have to come back here evewy time I hafta go,". It was bad enough knowing that the feeling of her diaper filling was a signal to return, and she could at least take her time about that. But she couldn't tell when it was coming more than a minute or two in advance. Under the new rules she'd be as trapped as the farm's sheep in their pen! And that image brought another, more fundamental problem with the concept to mind. "Animaws no use towit. Cows, pigs, doggies, they go whevew and is good fow soiw."

Bright Macintosh blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting such an argument from his own daughter. "Well, you're not an animal, Applejack. We Apples may live on a farm, but we are civilized ponies. We don't just do our business wherever we want and then don't bother to clean it up."

"Did'wn't you do tat befowre," Applejack insisted, narrowing he little eyes as she recalled an incident the previous month. "And Mommy did it other time, said grown-up ponies don't use diapees."

"Well, yes, we do sometimes" Bright Mac prevaricated, he really wished that his wife had given a more thorough explanation of how just because down-to-earth farmers like themselves occasionally relieved themselves on the job, it wasn't the same as them being uncivilized. "But we already know how to use the outhouse, so it's not the same…"

"I know how," Applejack pointed her hoof at the pit. "Just did."

"Yes, so you should use it most of the time, like me and your mama…" Bright Mac argued.

"It not faiw, animaws no use it. Why me have to use it?" Applejack snorted.

"Applejack, I told you why. Now stop bein' stubborn," Bright Macintosh demanded as he approached his daughter. "If you cause any trouble…

But Applejack only turned and ran off. Since the outhouse door wasn't fully closed, she ran through it and back across the orchard, her bottom bare.

"Applejack! You get your flank back here this instant!" Bright Macintosh demanded as he gave chase after his now diaperless daughter.

* * *

The little filly didn't bother to slow down at all. Without her diaper to slow her down she was free to run as fast as she wanted. And of course, if she _did_ have to go at all she wasn't going to stop. Why bother to stop when the animals clearly didn't need to stop when _they_ had to go?

She didn't even notice as she ran smack into her mother's hooves, staring up at her. "Applejack, what are you doing out here? I thought your daddy was gonna try potty trainin' you?" She blinked in surprise.

Big Macintosh poked his head out from behind Buttercup, snickering as he looked at his little sister. "Let me guess, you got scared of the potty monster. You're afraid you'll fall in, and that it'll eat you up."

"Not scawed, I go just fine!" Applejack boasted with a snort.

"No way!" Big Macintosh teased. "I did it first time, but I'm not a little runt like you!"

Buttercup intervened to break up the argument. "Now Big Mac, you know it's not nice to tease your little sister. Wasn't it _you_ who fell in, your first time?. And even now, you don't always remember to use your pot before bed, or knock it over getting up!"

"Ma, I do not!" Big Macintosh whined as he could hear his little sister giggling into a hoof.

Buttercup simply ignored her son's comment, looking down at Applejack as she picked her up. "It's totally okay if you're afraid, Applejack. But I can assure you that the potty most certainly does _not_ eat foals, or anypony else for that matter. Everypony uses it, and it's perfectly safe."

"I know dat!" Applejack grumbled, she felt her mother was missing the point. "Bu it no fair! Animaws no have to use it, dey jus make dehr mess on de ground!" Applejack protested again, trying to wiggle out of her mother's grasp. "Why we use someting we dun need to use?"

Big Mac laughed again at that argument. "_Applejack thinks she's an animal, should I put her in the pigpen?_" Buttercup thought, and contemplated about it for a minute. (After how she had lost her own family due to defying their arbitrary rules, she tried to make sure that her own parenting style was based in good reasons and never "just because".) At last, she gave the answer "Because, Applejack, ponies don't live like animals. Animals don't plant or harvest like we do here at the Acres, or go to school like your brother. And they don't live in towns or houses, which would get very dirty if ponies just made their messes wherever they felt like."

"Cows live in duh barn." Applejack pointed out.

"Yes, and it needs mucking out every day after they go to pasture. But they don't sleep in beds or anything, or have carpets…" Buttercup tried to explain.

Applejack didn't seem very convinced of these benefits of civilization.

"Anyway," Buttercup suggested. "It's ok if you don't want to use the outhouse at first. I didn't when I was your age, I mostly stuck to my potty. You can even bring it with you when you go out."

Her daughter still looked skeptical. "Still doesn't seem fair... But I'll twy it."

And so Butterccup helped her daughter pick out her own chamberpot (painted with a nice orchard scene) and felt relieved that things had ended so quickly and easily.

Perhaps she should have known better…

* * *

A week later, Applejack had become a full-on "potty rebel", much to the annoyance and frustration of her parents. It seemed that nothing they tried could get her to let go of her complaint about how it just wasn't fair.

The young earth pony thought it was a completely valid point. None of the animals on the farm had to use potties or the outhouse. They were all living, breathing creatures just like Applejack. And in the chats she'd managed to have with some of the more talkative ones, they didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with the way they did their business.

As the days passed, the situation had only escalated. Applejack refused to wear diapers and had managed to leave her pot unused every time she tried taking it out. When her parents had confined her to her room so it would be in reach whenever she needed it, Applejack soiled the floor anyway in protest. Granny Smith had a brought to the filly's rump.

At last, a rapidly frustrated and exhausted growing group of adults put their heads together to come up with a master plan.

"You leave the youngin to me," Granny Smith insisted of the still relatively young couple. "I'll put an end to her little rebellion. I've got a plan that'll guarantee she'll start usin' that potty. It worked for my folks when I was Applejack's age, and it'll work again. I guarantee it."

Granny Smith trotted up to find a rather grumpy Applejack sitting on a stool in her bedroom, facing the wall while she sat in a plain, white diaper that had been secured with extra, filly-proof tape. "Applejack." She greeted as she cleared her throat.

"Gwanny, you gonna make me use potty too?" Applejack questioned as she turned to face her grandmother. "Me not gonna use it. And me not weawin' diapees eithew. Gonna do it wike animaws do it."

"Listen, sugarcube," Granny Smith sternly declared. "I ain't here to force ya to do somethin' ya clearly don't wanna do."

"Yay! Ya the best, Gwanny!" Applejack cheered in delight.

The elder earth pony immediately threw up a hoof. "Now simmer down, sally. Ya gotta let your elders finish speakin'," Clearing her throat she proceeded to explain. "Since you're insistent on doin' your business like the animals do, I reckon you can sleep like they do. In the barn!"

"Ta bawn? Me gonna sweep in thewe?" Applejack questioned, sounding more confused than outright frightened.

Granny Smith just nodded her head. "Yes indeed, sugarcube. Got it all worked out with your folks. There's a loft up in the barn, you can sleep amidst the hay. And you can sleep there, tonight. In fact, you can sleep in there all week if you want."

"Me need to wear diapee?" Applejack asked, anticipating the likely catch.

Granny Smith shook her head. "Nope, sugarcube. You're old enough to not need 'em, and I don't want ya gettin' a rash. But as long as you ain't gonna be potty trained, and as long as you're not gonna wear a diaper, you're gonna sleep in the barn. You can clean out your own mess afterwards too."

* * *

Granny Smith's plan was quickly put into action. Applejack had a little loft in the upper levels of the barn. A little bed was made for her out of bales of hay, and the floor strewn with absorbent straw.

Bright Macintosh and Buttercup gave her a blanket, and a kiss goodnight, then they left the barn and closed the door behind them. Trotting back into the farmhouse, a nervous Bright Macintosh asked his mom. "You think it's gonna work?"

Granny Smith grinned. "Trust me, by tomorrow she'll beggin' to come back to the farmhouse and will have given up any notion of bein' like the animals."

But the next morning, when the three adults went to check on Applejack in the barn, they were most surprised by what they heard.

"Me wove it hewe! Me wanna sweep in bawn aww ta time!" Applejack declared as she dumped her soiled straw into a wheelbarrow below her loft.. "No need fow diapees, no have to use potty. Just me and animaws." Granny Smith was rendered speechless.

They kept at the plan for the rest of the week, hoping that maybe Applejack would change her mind. She didn't, in fact with each passing day it seemed like she was growing more and more comfortable living in the barn. She even came down to play with the calves, which they enjoyed but their parents found a bit disturbing. Cattle weren't great with new and strange things, and a little pony living with them definitely counted. They hadn't actually complained yet, but a good farmer could tell when it was coming.

The grand solution, actually, came after the Apples had mostly settled into this wakward status quo and were focusing on something else, a new puppy gifted from another branch of the family to replace their recently deceased farm dog. Bright Mac was making a joke about how the dog would be easier to train than Applejack, and his wife went "That's it!" and kissed him.

"Erm, not that I'm not always grateful for that kind of thing, but what's it, darlin?" Bright Macintosh asked his wife.

"Applejack won't accept trainin' because it's unfair that we don't train animals, right? But we do, don't we?" Buttercupy explained.

"What… so you're sayin' we should walk her like a dog?" Bright Macintosh questioned. "But other ponies are gonna look at her, they're gonna think bad things 'bout her, or us as parents.".

Granny Smith shook her head. "They're gonna think that way if they see her still in diapers and sleepin' in the barn every night. I don't like it anymore than you do, but at this point I think it might just be the best solution we can hope for."

* * *

As the flashback ended, a much older Granny Smith let out a hearty laugh as she concluded. "Well, that solution worked all right. Applejack was out of diapers within a week and never wore 'em again. Then, when she went to school, she picked up proper toilet usage from the other foals. Of course, it took her a while still to learn. Hard to go against years of doin' it doggy style."

"Granny, did you _really _have to tell that story? Even Apple Bloom didn't know about it until now!" Applejack groaned as she covered her face with her hat.

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh just looked down at Autumn Glory. "So you see, son? Potty trainin' is somethin' everypony in this household goes through. And it's somethin' everypony learned. Doesn't it sound excitin'?"

Autumn Glory looked up, raising a hoof as if he were in a classroom. "So, I don't _have_ to use it if I don't want to?"

Big Macintosh and Applejack both sighed as Granny Smith let out a groan. "Here we go again."


	5. A Mother's Dilemma (Diamond Tiara)

**Prompt Name: A Mother's Dilemma (Diamond Tiara)**

Tags: [Drama] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Diamond Tiara] [Spoiled Rich]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Due to her unfortunate upbringing in life, Spoiled Rich had gone without many things that, given her current social status she could never imagine going without again. One of those things was this marvelous invention (or inventions) known as indoor plumbing. No longer did one have to suffer doing one's business in the streets, or a little hole in the ground. And no longer did one have to depend on rain water or the occasional river or stream to wash and take a bath.

Ever since marrying Filthy Rich and coming to live with him in his estately mansion, complete with all the hired hooves one could ever want, Spoiled's life had gone nowhere but up. For quite a while she had been content to just enjoy the finer things in life.

Then came a new development known as motherhood. While Spoiled had always secretly longed for foals, she would've much preferred adoption to the entire process of giving birth to and subsequently raising a child. It was far more work than she was currently used to and brought back painful memories of her own childhood. As a result, her parenting approach was almost non-existent. Just about every aspect that was too uncouth for her was passed off to a butler or maid, or whoever she could press into nanny duty on short notice.

Once her daughter, Diamond Tiara, became old enough to walk and talk, Spoiled started to breath a small sigh of relief. At least now her daughter could occasionally be left to her own devices instead of always depending on her for every little thing. Of course, there were still several nights where the young heir to the family fortune would wake Spoiled in the middle of the night. But whenever possible she would rouse her husband and claim she was too tired to do whatever it was that needed to be done. It usually worked.

Unfortunately for Spoiled, one could not avoid being a parent forever. There were certain aspects of motherhood that always cropped up no matter what, and sometimes they would occur when there was nopony else around to take care of them. One of them was a process that Spoiled actually thought she would look forward to, from the safety of the role as an observer of course: Potty training.

But one day, fate decided to intervene at the most inconvenient of times for the rich mare. A time when she was without hired help and a time when all eyes would be on her, silently watching and judging her.

* * *

Diamond Tiara was two, almost two and a half years old. However, on Spoiled's insistence her potty training was so far confined to the house. Public restrooms were not as lavish as the bathrooms back at the Rich family mansion, and less sanitary as far as Spoiled was concerned. As such, whenever she took her daughter out in public, Spoiled always had her diapered. Of course actually having to change said diaper would be… undesirable, so she generally added an insistence that her daughter use the bathroom, even if Diamond insisted she didn't have to go. Spoiled was not a pony who took no for an answer.

Mother and daughter were currently in the checkout line at a local grocery store (while Spoiled preferred shopping at _Barnyard Bargains_ for the family discount, Diamond was never fascinated by the supposed drabness of the place). Since this had been a rare occasion for Spoiled where Tiara had behaved flawlessly (she'd even turned her snout up at a blank flanked colt), she had seen fit to reward her daughter with a snack from a small food stand.

That was a decision that was about to come back to haunt Spoiled. She was almost to the front of the line, almost ready to check out and take Diamond home. Now if only that cashier pony wasn't taking so long to ring up all the items the mare in front of Spoiled had purchased.

As Spoiled waited impatiently in line, hoping beyond hope that the line would finally move and it would finally be her turn after what felt like eons, a faint tug on her shirt caught her attention. She looked down and tried not to scowl upon seeing that it was her own daughter that was doing so. "What is it, Diamond Tiara?" She asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

The pink coated foal started to squirm and shift about uncomfortably. "Mommy, gotta go potty!" She shouted, trying to draw attention to the urgency of the situation.

Spoiled looked to the line ahead, which finally seemed ready to move. And today was a day where she hadn't bought much, just a few "necessities". "Can't you hold it until we go home, Diamond?" She insisted. "Your throne will be waiting for you, my little princess."

Tiara shook her head, continuing to squirm. "Gotta go, now! It bad!" She insisted, and the look on her face seemed to give merit to her claims. Spoiled suspected that if not for her daughter's efforts, there probably already would've been an accident to clean up.

"_I __**knew**_ _it was a mistake to let her that soft pretzel! From now on, she's not getting snacks whenever we go shopping! Treats will until __**after**_ _we get home!_" Spoiled thought as she mentally kicked herself for her earlier decision.

But what could she do now? Her daughter was already clearly straining herself to avoid using her diaper. And since Spoiled wasn't a unicorn it would be a long trek back to the mansion. And no way was she about to have her daughter "fertilize the soil" like those filthy Apples her husband was business partners with. Granted, Spoiled knew they had an outhouse, but she suspected that was more for show than anything. For a moment she wished she was a unicorn sorceress like in Diamond's storybooks, and could whisk them both back to the mansion in a flash – but she knew that such magic was mostly just the stuff of breezie tales.

That left only one option, one that Spoiled wasn't going to like in the slightest. But considering the alternatives would be changing a dirty diaper or enduring its stink (and this disapproving looks of surrounding ponies for the rest of their trip), it was the lesser of two evils as far as the rich mare was concerned. "Okay, Diamond, just hang on for a little bit longer," She tried to encourage in as sincere a tone as she could. "Give me a minute to check out, and then Mommy will take you to the potty."

* * *

Fortunately for Spoiled, the cashier at the checkout stand seemed to be aware of her current situation (probably because Tiara's potty face was by now becoming increasingly easy to spot). The stallion quickly rang up the items, and Spoiled deposited an entire purse worth of bits. "Keep the change!" She shouted, as she took the bagged items, scooped up her daughter, and made an immediate beeline for the mare's lavatory!

Fortunately, none of the stalls were currently occupied, which Spoiled was extremely grateful for. The fewer ponies that would be around to witness this occasion, the better. She settled on the first stall she laid eyes upon, dashing inside and locking the stall door behind her!

"Okay, Diamond Tiara, the potty's just over there!" Spoiled gestured a hoof. "Just give me a minute to take off your diaper! And don't you even _think_ about doing it on the floor! I raised you to be better than that!"

Tiara complied, her mommy was scary when she was like this. However, as her diaper was ripped off and tossed aside without fanfare, she couldn't see anything that resembled her potty at home. There was no sign of that "Throne Lavatory" her mom always made her sit on, or any of those colorful plastic bowls like the lovely pink one she'd gotten for her second birthday.

"Mommy, whewe's ta potty? Me no see a potty." Diamond commented as the foal looked all around. The only thing she could see in the stall, was what looked like some kind of box. It had a slight bend to it and seemed to have water flowing beneath it. But it didn't have a handle, or a seat for that matter. It looked like if she tried to sit down, her rump would get stuck inside it.

Spoiled seemed to giggle. "Diamond, the potty is right there. Can't you see?" She gestured a hoof to the very object that her daughter was perplexed by.

"Tat a potty? But it no wook wike a potty." Tiara remarked as her eyes reflected a look of confusion.

Spoiled simply sighed as she approached her daughter. "That's because this is a different type of potty than the one you're used to. Apparently, they install them in public places because they're more convenient than the handle and seat model we have back at home. You just stand over it, lower your rump a little, and do your business. It flushes like normal"

Diamond gulped as her mom got her into the proper position to "use" this new type of potty. "Bu what if me faww? Me get stuck?"

"No, Diamond, you won't get stuck. If you fall, I'll catch you," Spoiled reluctantly insisted. "But that won't happen. Now just relax, and let the rhythm of nature flow through you."

And so Tiara did. She didn't really need to try, at this point she had been fighting against her body so much that when she stopped doing so it all happened almost instantly. Pretty soon there was a plop and a splash as the pressure in the little filly's rear disappeared. "I did it, Mommy! I used pubwic potty!" She cheered, feeling quite proud of her accomplishment.

Spoiled appeared to be smiling too. "Very well done, Diamond Tiara. I can see that all those potty training lessons I bribed… er I mean _paid_ the hired help to carry out were a wise investment on my part," She pressed a pedal with her hoof, and her daughter's waste was flushed away. "But just so we're clear, I still expect you to use the proper lavatory at home before and _after_ we come home. I didn't insist on having it installed so you could _not_ use it."

"Otay, Mommy," Diamond obliged. "Now me just wipe and wash hooves, ten we go home, wight?"

Spoiled snickered. "Almost, you forgot one thing."

"Wha tat?" Tiara asked as she tilted her head.

A rather goofy grin formed on Spoiled's face as she explained. "Your diaper of course. Using a public potty once is fine, but considering you're still having accidents at home I don't wanna take any chances. Some stains are a pain for the hired help to wash, you know."


	6. Fluttercord Potty Test (Fluttershy)

**Prompt Name: Fluttercord Potty Training Test (Fluttershy)**

Tags: [Alternative Universe] [Comedy] [Romance] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Fluttershy] [Discord] [OC]

By: Foal Star

Fluttershy and Discord were blushing as they were waiting in a strange office with a white and pink polka dotted carpet with big, fancy, comfy chairs. Inspirational posters about parenthood were posted all over the walls. They were in a new parenting class that opened up in Canterlot. Discord wore a wedding band, while Fluttershy wore a fancy hoof ring with a big golden carrot on to indicate to all that they were a recently married couple wanting kids. Per Fluttershy's suggestion they had come here.

Discord turned around and whispered to his wife. "So how long do you think we're going to stay here? I mean, I know we're two different species wanting to have kids. But it shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?"

Fluttershy shrugged as she replied. "I'm not sure, I have no idea what to expect considering this place opened up only a few months ago."

Discord gently gave Fluttershy a pat on the back. "Hey, it's no big deal. I was just wondering."

Fluttershy nuzzled her husband and whispered. "Are you ready for foals? I mean you were so nervous when you proposed to me that you accidentally dropped the ring and let Angel eat it."

Discord blushed and surprisingly whimpered. "I'm not sure, I mean...it wasn't my fault that I didn't know carrots and carats were two different things."

Fluttershy snickered as she asked again. "You didn't answer my question."

Discord started to fiddle with his tail as he replied. "I don't mind having one or two, but I'm still not sure. I don't even know if we're going to be able to have kids."

Fluttershy nuzzled her husband and cooed. "Hey, it's alright, you don't need to be so nervous about it. I'm sure our kids will turn out fine."

Discord squeaked. "Wait, are you pregnant already?!"

Fluttershy burst into laughter and kissed Discord on the cheek. "Of course not, silly. Not yet anyways. Worse comes to worse, we can always adopt."

The draconequus blushed and turned away, and that was when a bulky, blue coated earth pony mare wobbled in. She was looking around the fancy house with her bright orange eyes. Her bright orange mane was tied in a bun, while her likewise orange colored tail was obscured by a white cowl covered in red polka dots. She had a red saddlebag strapped on her right side, clearly loaded up with supplies.

The mysterious mare bounced and cooed. "So I have to zay; we took your testz, and you both can have kidz no problem, though with zome interezting resultz. They can be either pony or draconequus, or a mix of both," The two hopeful parents both gave a big sigh of relief as the mare then explained. "Now, zhere's one more test I would like to perform. It will give me a bazeline to how much work you two need az parentz. But you're going to need to sign zomething before we begin."

The mare then slid a form across the desk, and they both looked down with bushes growing on their faces as they read it and the mare explained. "There'z a new tezt and it's going to be zimple. You will be regrezzed to potty training foalz, and I will monitor how you two help each other go to ze potty."

Both husband and wife exclaimed at the same time! "Wait, seriously?!"

The mare nodded as she explained. "Yez. It'z zo I can understand how you're going to perform with your own foalz. Potty training is one of ze biggest hasslzes in a parent's life."

They both were quite stunned, and Fluttershy asked. "Um...I have to ask? Do we need to be fully potty trained to pass the test?"

The mare shook her head and explained. "No, it'll be for a few hourz zo I doubt you'll fully potty train yourselvez," Fluttershy turned to Discord and whispered something in his ear with a worried expression. The mare continued to explain. "Truzt me, ze tezt isn't about ze potty training. And you may refer to me az Nanny De'Foal."

The draconequus snickered and chirped. "Well I'm in! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

Fluttershy was more nervous about this as she gave a slow nod. "Sure, that's ok with me."

Nanny De'Foal clapped her hooves together and chirped. "Wonderful! Now let'z get you regrezzed." Without warning she lit up her horn and the two slowly were regressed in age, becoming little more than two year olds.

Discord squeaked, looking around his chubby body and slicking his stubby tail as he exclaimed, "Oh, wow! I'm a toddler!"

Fluttershy was also admiring her own chubby belly and whispered. "Yeah, can you believe it?"

The mare then got out some cute pink pull-ups and started to slip them over their rumps. Discord pouted, crossed his arms across his chest and replied, "I couldn't have gotten something that was for colts instead?"

Nanny De'Foal blushed as she responded. "Oh, zo zorry, I forgot to ztock ze colt pull-upz!"

Discord rolled his eyes and snapped a claw turning his pink pull-ups into blue ones with "Best Chaos Lord" printed on the padding.

The mare shrugged as she led them across the office into another room designed as a nursery for the two. It was quite big, with one small, pink plastic potty in the center of the room. However, they were surrounded by toys of all kinds; there were so many that it was apparent that magic was involved. The nanny then gave their pull-ups a pat as she cooed. "Now go on and play, I'll be coming by periodically to check if you need to go potty."

She waddled off as Discord looked down at his pull-up with disgust. "Ugh, you gots to be kidding me. I dun even member being potty twained; it was wike ova a thousand yeaws ago fow me."

Fluttershy waddled across the room in her pull-up and picked up a big blue ball and threw it across the room to Discord. He squealed, getting hit by it and plopping onto the seat of his pull-up. Fluttershy burst into laughter, falling onto her own rump and giggling. "That was so siwwy!"

Discord, still pouting, threw the ball back at Fluttershy who caught it, but she also fell back onto her rump. "That was weawwy fun! Come on, wet's keep pwaying!"

The little pegasus started to throw another ball at Discord, who squealed as he caught it, making it pop with his claws. He then heard a hiss, and a blush grew on his face looking down at the padding being soaked and starting to be stained yellow. Fluttershy pressed her hooves to her face and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I so sowie!"

Discord shrugged and replied. "Eh, no big deal, we toddlews now. So I pee pee mysewf, no big deaw." He then tried snapping a claw and squeaked as his pull-up turned into a super thick, white diaper with "Baby Chaos" printed in big pink letters on it. The thick diaper made him swirl his arms about as he fell back onto his padded rump and foal powder billowed outward.

Fluttershy burst into even more laughter. "Oh my gosh! Ya in a diapee now!"

Discord gave another cute pout and whined. "Not my fault! My chaos magic gots aww messed up too cause of tis wegwession!"

Just then, Nanny De'Foal came by and cooed. "Oh dear, vell you certainly could uze a change." She flipped Discord around and performed a diaper change, making Fluttershy blushed as she felt the urge to pee. She quickly waddled to the plastic potty and pulled down her pull-up, slowly blushing as it crinkled under her rump. The filly then immediately plopped right over the seat of the plastic potty as she started to pee.

As the nanny finished putting Discord in another pink pull-up, she turned to see that Fluttershy was finishing up and applauded. "Vell done Fluttershy! You're zuch a big girl!"

The little pegasus blushed and whispered. "Uh...thank you…Nanny De'Foal."

Discord stomped about and whined. "Not fair! She cheated and made me pee!"

De'Foal shook her head. "Iz not a game, zhere's no winnerz or lozerz. Right now though, I can zee your parenting zkillz could uze zome work," She took Fluttershy and wiped her bottom, then Nanny De'Foal flicked her horn and the training potty disappeared with a new, clean one appearing in its place. "Now, I'm going to add zomething interesting into ze mix."

She flicked her horn as Discord became a bit smaller and his pull-up became a little bit thicker as he whined. "Hey! Did ya wegwess me even more?!"

Nanny De'Foal cooed. "Clearly, Flutterzhy iz the more mature one. So I'll have her be ze older zibling and azzizt you in your potty training. You now may rezume."

The mare then skipped off as Fluttershy slowly waddled over and whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Dissy! I didn't mean to.."

Discord turned away and shouted. "Just weave me awone! I'ww go potty myself." The little draconequus waddled over to a stack of blocks and began trying to build a tower.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed. "It seems I'm going to have to help Dissy, but I dun know how. What should I do?" She went over to a stuffed bunny rabbit and picked it up, then a thought came into her mind. She waddled over to Discord and chirped. "Hey, Dissy!"

The little chaos lord squeaked in surprise, making him stumble into his tower of blocks and causing him to send blocks flying everywhere. As the baby draconequus got up, he turned to Fluttershy with an irritated look as he asked. "Wha you want?"

The pegasus hugged her bunny as she whispered nervously. "Wet's have a tea pawty, tat way you can go pee pee fastew and I'ww hewp you when you do."

The draconequus shrugged. "Wight, tat... actuawwy doesn't sound wike a bad idea."

He slowly got up and waddled over to a small, tea party table. They both started to set up the plushies until the last chair where Fluttershy placed an elephant, but Discord had a panda. He stomped on his foot and whined. "Hey! Mw. Panda need a seat!"

Fluttershy looked down and whimpered. "Wew, Mw. Ewephant needs it mowe. Mw. Panda can go shawe a seat with Mw. Foxy."

Discord stomped about and whined. "Tat's not fair!" He placed his panda down, and Fluttershy placed her elephant next to the plush panda. "How about tey shawe ta seat?"

Discord rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Fine, ya win." He got in his seat, as did Fluttershy. She then poured the tea. "So, Dissy, ya gots to stop twying to be so bossy. If we gonna have kids ya can't be so pushy."

Discord scoffed and snapped. "Weww ya can't be a pushover eithew, or tey gonna wawk aww ovew ya wike ya wazy bwotha."

Fluttershy didn't know how to respond. "Yeah, I undewstand. I needs to wowk on tat. But ya can't always get ya way. Tats why ta nanny tuwned ya younger."

Discord stomped about and whined. "Nah uh, tat because I peed."

Fluttershy rose up and shouted. "Nah uh, it's because ya was trying to change ya puww-up! Ya bwoke ta wuwe and tats why ya gets in trouble!"

Discord crossed his claws over his chest and snapped back. "Weww, ya didn' hewp me when I peed, and instead went potty to pwove ya is bettew ten me. I bet ya gonna do ta same now."

Fluttershy got up and waddled over and asked, "Weww, ya dwank a wot of tea, wight? Wets go get ya to ta potty."

The spirit placed his cup down, blushing upon feeling the urge and he gave a nod. "Wight, I dwank hawf ta pot. I bet ya needs to pee too, which means one of us is gonna go in ter puw-ups."

Fluttershy jumped down and helped Discord from his seat as she replied. "Wooks wike it gonna be me. I gonna escowt ya to ta potty." She led Discord to the training potty, pulled down his pull-up and plopped him on the seat.

Discord blushed, feeling so exposed. "Can ya wook away, pwease?"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes and turned away as she snickered. "Not wike I didn see ya pee pee befowe, even if it was in a puww-up."

Discord face turned a deeper red as he went and started to tinkle. Fluttershy quivered, noticing that she also really needed to go potty. But Discord was taking way too long.

Discord smirked upon seeing Fluttershy needed to go and babbled. "Oops, gotta do a poopy too!"

Fluttershy started to do a potty dance, bouncing around and flapping her tiny wings with her face growing red as she whined. "Just go aweady! I gonna pee!"

Discord snickered once again as he grunted and pooped. But as he got up, Fluttershy tried to run to the potty, only to flood her pull-up, soaking it thoroughly.

Fluttershy whimpered upon seeing this and she plopped down in tears. Discord raised his claws and proclaimed. "Wooks wike I win!"

But Nanny De'Foal stomped over, shaking her head. "Sorry but it'z quite the oppozite. Flutterzhy haz work to do, but Dizcord you really need to stop being zo mean. I have one more experiment to perform."

The nanny then lit up her horn as the potty disappeared, as did Fluttershy's pull-up. Discord regressed a little more, becoming plumper with more foal fat as the pull-up turned into a thick, white diaper taped between his legs.

Discord waved his arms about, trying not to fall as the mare snickered. "Now Dizcord, you might be angry, but Flutterzhy iz going to zhow you how to uze the potty and then you're going to try."

The baby lord of chaos whined as he kicked about in his diaper, making it crinkle and causing foal powder to billow outward. The nanny then turned to Fluttershy with a smile. "Az for you, I need you to watch Dizcord and be a big zizter. Once you feel you need to uze ze potty again, make sure to show Dizzy how iz done."

Fluttershy blushed and gave a nod. "Alright, Nanny De'Foal, I be a big sissy!" The mare then walked of,f as Fluttershy gave out a hoof to the whimpering baby Discord and suggested. "How about we go take a nap, I'm sure afterwards I'll show you how to use ta potty."

Discord grumbled but reluctantly followed Fluttershy to some sleeping pads. They both laid down and curled up under some soft foal blankets, with Discord turning away from Fluttershy as he was still angry at her. They then both slowly went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up a few hours later and checked her pull-up to see it was still dry. She turned to see that Discord had soaked through his diaper and saw that the nanny was changing him.

The little draconequus squirmed as Nanny De'Foal finished taping him up in another embarrassing, thick diaper, and placed the little draconequus down on the floor. She gave the padding a pat, poofing out some foal powder as she cooed. "There all done, now go on and play zome more."

The mare then skipped off as Discord waddled off to go stack blocks again. Fluttershy followed him and looking down she asked. "Want me to help?"

He shook his head and babbled. "Just go away, meanie."

Fluttershy looked down, feeling guilty as she whispered. "I'm sorry...I...didn' know she was gonna tuwn ya into a baby."

Discord stuck his tongue out and tried to build with the blocks, only to have them keep falling over. Fluttershy sighed, sitting down. "Wook, if we wanna both pass ya gotta watch me use ta potty. I feeling ta uwge again, but if ya dun watch me we both wose."

Discord waved a claw and grumbled. "I dun care."

Fluttershy's frustration boiled over as she yelled. "Well if ya not gonna do tis with me, ten maybe we shouldn't have foaws!"

The filly then stomped off, making Discord look up and realize how wrong he was. Family was something that meant a lot to Fluttershy, and he wasn't taking it seriously. That needed to change.

So the little draconequus slowly waddled over and whimpered "I'm sowie, Fwuttewshy, wook, if it hewps...I'ww watch ya go potty."

Fluttershy turned around with a smile on her face and chirped. "Really?!"

Disocrd slowly nodded, so Fluttershy took that as a sign to proceed. She wobbled over to the plastic training potty and chirped. "Okay, is easy. Fiwst ya pull down ya pull-ups. Wike so," The little filly did just that, slowly pulling them down to her hooves. She then slowly plopped onto the potty and with a blush on her face whimpered. "Now ya just sit on ta potty wike tis and wait, sometimes it takes a while." The filly kicked about as she tinkled in the potty and hopped off just as Nanny De'Foal came back over with a smile. "You did zuch a good job, Flutterzhy! Now, Dizzy, how about you try?"

Discord gave a big sigh before he waddled over to the training potty, ready to make his attempt. He then peered down at his diaper and gasped, seeing that it was now a blue pull-up instead. Blushing a little, he pulled it down and gently plopped on the seat of the training potty. He blushed red as he tinkled a little, hearing the results of his efforts splash down into the plastic object.

The mare clapped her hooves. "Good job, Dizzy! You did it! I'm zo proud of you!" She then helped him wipe and pull up his blue colored pull-ups as she cooed. "Now I think you two have done a pretty good job. I can zee where it iz I'm going to need to work on before you can have foaz. Dizzy, you're going to need to learn to eaze up, and Flutterzhy you're going to need to learn to be a little more azzertive. But overall, you two did very well. You will make fine parentz zomeday."

The two toddlers beamed with pride as Fluttershy nervously asked. "So if tat's all, can we tuwn back into grown-ups now?"

Nanny De'Foal gave Fluttershy a smirk as she responded. "Not zo fazt, there are a few more testz I want to run."

The nanny's horn lit up again as her magic slowly turned the two into infants with thick, white diapers around their rumps.

Fluttershy kicked about in her diaper, making foal powder billow outward as she whimpered. "Wh...why awe ya doing tis? I taught we passed?"

Discord snapped back as well. "Yeah! Whas ta big idea?!"

The mare snickered as she explained. "Well, that first regrezzion waz just a test to zee where you're at. Thiz is for your firzt real lezzon in foal care, which iz going to be about changing ze diaperz."

Discord blushed as he pressed his crinkling padding with his thighs and asked. "Uh, .is there any way we can skip this lesson?"

The mare popped a pink pacifier in the draconequus's mouth and cooed. "Don't even try, mizter. You two will need to matez ze art of diaper changing if you are to have foalz. Now, you both are going to uze the diaperz as your bladder control and continence iz gone. Zo, you can experience what diaperz are like for yourselvez. Afterward, I'm going to have one of you turned back into ze grown up and have you take turnz chainging each otherz diaperz. Have fun!" With that, she skipped back into her office.

* * *

The two diapered foals stood there, blushing and looking at each other as Discord asked. "Wana hewp me buiwd a towew? I'm not tat good at it."

Fluttershy then booped his nose. "Sure, as long as you play dress up with me afterward."

Discord was going to protest, but then he just sighed. "Fine, but I choose my costume." They both waddled over to the blocks and began stacking them together. Hopefully this lesson would less difficult than the test.


	7. An Inventor's Problem (Twilight Sparkle)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Equestria Girls]

Characters: [Twilight Sparkle]

By: Diokono44

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, scientific genius to be, counterpart to the Princess of Magic, and as of this instance, three years, four months, and seventeen days old.

Long before she ever met the Rainbooms, discovered the existence of Equestrian magic, or magic in general, before the thought of even attending Crystal Prep Academy, young Twilight Sparkle was but your average toddler. Well, average aside from two things. One was that her intelligence was that of, at the most, a seven year old. The second oddity about Ms. Sparkle was her reading collection. Most potty training youngsters might have a small bookshelf handful of pop up books, or cutesy potty training literature, Twilight had two, about waist height for an adult, bookshelves stacked with early chapter books, a few more parent centric potty training manuals, and even a few young adult novella, like the Harry Plopper books, or some mangas and light novels the young girl adored.

Currently, the future scientist in training and inventor was in her room, which was painted a warm lavender color with an orange trim, carefully stacking colored blocks together. Her older brother, Shining Armor, current attendee of Canterlot Elementary had, while shopping with his mom a week ago, gotten her a book about crafting replicas of various structures. This included some famous landmarks and offered tips on how to construct them out of blocks, much to the young Twilight's glee and delight. Her current cuboid project was recreating Neighpon's Hirado Castle, or at least the current day version. She didn't have quite enough blocks to reproduce something akin to the original castle.

"Alright, just a few more blocks and…." The articulate purplenette was about to say, before dropping the crimson block in her hand, and pressing one hand to her stomach, and pressing a heel into her plastic padded posterior as another low groan echoed from within. "Unf. Let's see, it's been approximately four hours, twenty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds since breakfast." The girl vividly remembered the fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, sweet and skinless longanisa, and warm and soft scrambled eggs, and sippy cup of milk her mother had prepared before she headed to her work as a programmer at EFANG (a drone company)

A meal which Twilight had happily devoured, now much to her dismay. "Couple the quantity of Mommy's cooking, plus my increased metabolism, then," She groaned, and not just due to keeping most of her concentration on keeping her bowels' from releasing into her training pants. "Then of course peristalsis would kick in sooner." She grumbled, pressing her foot against her padded rump to keep from messing herself. Unlike most of her peers, she (though a small, somewhat annoying part of her mind disagreed), didn't like using her pants as a place to deposit her bodily waste, and in fact wanted out of diapers and training pants as soon as possible.

Heck, the preschool she went to, Sunny Skies Early Start Pre-K was one focused on helping the young boys and girls that entered its doors learn to use the bathroom, or the parent(s)' money back. Rather than normal chairs, at each student's desk aside from a placard displaying their name, was a training potty. Normally it would be closed by a pair of relatively thin plastic plates. The training potties had a built in sensor that, when they detected a child needed to go would cause the panels to retract. Once the child had gone (wipes and toilet paper were on either side, whichever the young one preferred) the panels would close back up, trapping the waste and smell within until either the child had to go again, or the teacher or one of two aides cleaned out the potties.

Speaking of potties….

Twilight turned around, hoping the training potty that had been set up in her room would be there. But she found it missing and suddenly remembered, after some Buenos Nachos Tacos had disagreed with her the night before, one of her folks, or if he was unlucky, Shining, was likely cleaning it. If Cadence was over (and she and Shining weren't too busy making out or cuddling) she'd help Twilight train.

Twilight's cheeks clenched as she fought to hold in her mess. A few times when she didn't have access to toileting facilities, the witty mad scientist to be had to ah "improvise" a potty, much to her charigin. She recalled the first such attempt had been a toy tea pot she had stuffed with napkins to not only further muffle any noise, but also to keep it as clean as possible.

"Alright, if my timing is correct, Ill be able to avoid accidental release into my snuggies for another, urgh!" Twilight tensed up a bit as she had to clamp down once more. "Five minutes and four seconds." She slowly stood up, pressing her free hand against her training pants covered tush.

"Let's see, the bathoom then." Twilight muttered, slowly rubbing her stomach. If the Fates, Norns, Mephala, or whatever weaved the twisting tapestry of Fate smiled on her, then her brother, dad, or Cadence weren't hogging the bathroom. Granted, she could use her training potty if they were there, but the girl valued her privacy just as much as they valued their own.

Carefully, cautiously, the young Ms. Twilight Asimov Sparkle peeked outside of her door, rubbing her stomach with one hand in an attempt to soothe her gurgling guts. "Coast clear." She whispered. No one was in the hallway. The sounds of a mecha anime and voices could be heard coming from Shining's room, signifying he and Cadence were more than likely watching a show together.

She could hear the sounds of a documentary about an expedition to the Andromeda system coming from the living room's twelve inch, plasma screen TV, which could only mean her dad was watching it downstairs. Being chairman of the Astronomy Committee at the local college, and one of the volunteer researchers at the Canterlot State Observatory, he felt it was his sworn duty to keep up to date with any new extraterrestrial activities.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight made swift but careful bounds towards the bathroom. She groaned quietly as she opened the doorknob. Her brain, sensing her body's proximity to a toilet, had quickened her load's pace. She could already feel herself all but losing control.

Practically throwing the door open, Twilight dashed inside the bathroom! Quickly kicking aside her training pants she plopped down onto her throne styled potty, grunting cutely as her mess surged out of her. After two and a half minute of straining and farting, Twilight began to wipe herself with wet wipes, humming. Another close call, another near miss.

* * *

"Aww, you looked so cute Twily!" The voice of Sunset Shimmer echoed. In the present day, Twilight removed the helmet of the Memori Animus, a device that allowed one to vividly relive any memory they had. Apparently, Sunset had been quite interested in her best friend's toddler years.

"Yeah, but you're my next test subject, Sunny." Sci-Twi smirked, getting up and waddling after her girlfriend. Giggles echoed throughout the lab.


	8. Pinkie Potty Adventure (Pinkie Pie)

**Prompt Name: The Great Pinkie Pie Potty Training Adventure Or Something (Pinkie Pie)**

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Pinkie Pie] [Mr. Cake] [Mrs. Cake]

By: freedome-blitz

* * *

"Pinkie Pie, get back here! You need your diaper on! You can't go wherever you want to, that's bad for business." Mrs. Cake shouted as she chased a naked filly Pinkie Pie all around Sugarcube Corner.

"Aww, but me was waised on a wock fawm," Pinkie answered. "Me aways go whevever me wanted to, and neva wowwy about da mess o wets."

"Yes, but here you need a diaper on so we can keep our business nice and clean," Mrs. Cake explained. "So get back here, Pinkie!" After some running, the plump baker caught the filly and put a diaper on. "Ha, got it on you!" She exclaimed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now you go play with your toys while Carrot Cake and I work, okay?"

Pinkie giggled. "Otay Mrs. Cake." And she crawled over to her toys, opting to play with some blocks.

Mr. Cake couldn't help but notice how exhausted his wife seemed to be when she came back into the kitchen. "You look tired, dear. You sure you can manage the front desk while I'm working in the back? He asked Mrs. Cake.

Mrs. Cake sighed. "I'll be fine, dear. Pinke just made me run around Sugarcube Corner just to get her diaper on. I just don't know how the Pie family dealt with Pinkie this long and not potty trained her. She's three years old, we need to get her potty trained!" She declared.

Mr. Cake reluctantly nodded. "Yes, the time has come. I had to clean up her accidents on the floor three times today, and once yesterday in her room. She needs to learn now, or else we'll need to send her back home to her family on the rock farm."

Mrs. Cake frowned. "We can't do that, Carrot Cake. She would never want to leave us. We're her family now, and we have to care for her as such."

Mr. Cake sighed. "You're right, Cup Cake. We have to get Pinkie to learn to use the potty before we even think about trying to send her back to her family."

"So we'll try to potty train Pinkie tonight," Mrs. Cake agreed. "Or do you want to keep trotting around the house just to get her diaper on before she makes another mess on the floor?"

Mr. Cake shook his head. "No, not in a million years. We'll definitely try to potty train Pinkie Pie tonight."

* * *

As the day carried on, Pinkie Pie occupied herself by playing with her toys till there was no pony left inside other than Mr. and Mrs. Cake and her.

That was when Mrs. Cake came over to Pinkie and said to her. "Pinkie, dear you are three years old and, well, Carrot and I believe it's time for you to learn how to go potty in a training potty, or whatever it is you need to use. Otherwise you can no longer stay here and you'll have to go back to the rock farm. Okay, Pinkie?"

Pinkie blinked and nearly gasped! "Wat?! Make me go back to da wock fawm?! Nu nu nu, me can't, me wike it hewe!" Then her posture seemed to slump a bit. "Otay, me weawn to use da potty. But how can me do it? Aww me did befowe is just go on da fwoor or outside to do me business."

"Well first, do you need to go potty, Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake asked the little filly. "You were playing all day while we were working. You probably had to go by now, I'll check your diaper," She did so, pulling back the padding with a hoof. "Hm, you're wet, Pinkie. Seems we'll have to try tomorrow morning," And she turned to her husband. "Dear, can you bring me the change supplies and a fresh diaper?"

"Wait, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie pleaded. "Can you put me in a puww-up, ten if me hawf to go me couwd twy to make it to da potty wen you sweepin. Pwease?"

Mr. Cake shook his head. "I'm sorry, Pinkie, we can't trust you to do it yourself yet. You need one of us to help you remove your diaper and set you on the potty so you can learn with us there." He proceeded to hoof Mrs. Cake the changing supplies.

"Aww, fine me wait tiww mowning." Pinkie reluctantly agreed.

"That's a good filly," Mrs. Cake smiled as she performed a diaper change on Pinkie Pie and put the filly in a clean diaper for the night. Then she added. "But if you want to see your potty and try to use it before bed, I can put you in a pull-up for bedtime, how's that sound?"

"Wes, me want to see it and dun want to be diapeed anymowe!" Pinkie declared while bouncing up and down.

Mrs. Cake giggled. "Well okay then, let's go!" She picked up Pinkie, carried her to the bathroom, and set her down next to her potty. "Pinkie, from now on this is what you'll make your pee pee and poo poos in. It's your own potty, meant for fillies like you. And look, it's pink your favorite color! Do you want to sit on it and get a feel for it?"

"Wes wes wes! Me do, Mrs. Cake! And me wuv pink, is so coow!" Pinkie cheered, as ms cake removed the tapes on the diaper and let it hit the ground.

Mrs. Cake then set Pinkie on her potty. "There. How does it feel?"

"Me wuv it!" Pinkie cheered. Then she felt nature calling and with a blush she declared. "Me hawf to potty!"

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Well, just go in you potty, Pinkie Pie."

"If you can't, we just turn around so you can go, okay?" Mr. Cake added, and he and his wife turned around to give Pinkie some privacy.

* * *

Pinkie just relaxed on her potty, trying to go but she couldn't. She was about to get off when she started to pee into the potty, hearing it tinkle into the bowl! A few plops could be heard as well, and when she was done she stood up and cheered! "Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, me did it! Me went potty!"

Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake smiled and clapped their hooves. "Good, Pinkie, you did a wonderful job! You used your potty like a big girl should!" Mrs. Cake encouraged, wiping Pinkie all clean and putting her in a pull-up for bedtime as promised.

Mr. Cake pour the used potty into the big, adult potty and flushed it all away. Pinkie was amazed and fascinated by this!

"Wen wiww me use da aduwt potty, Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie asked.

"When you are ready, this is just the beginning. For now, focus on _your_ potty." Mrs. Cake encouraged as she carried Pinkie to her bedroom and set the little filly in her crib.

"Aww, otay. Weww gud night Mama n Dada." Pinkie yawned and then went to sleep.

"Good night, Pinkie Pie, sleep well." Mr. and Mrs. Cake both called as they kissed her on the forehead. Then they closed the door a little bit and both headed to bed.

"We did a great job, honey bun," Mr. Cake declared. "Now let's hope we can fully potty train Pinkie from here on out." Then he and his wife both got into bed and fell asleep


	9. Battle in the Bathroom (Shining Armor)

**Prompt Name: Battle in the Bathroom (Shining Armor)**

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Shining Armor] [Twilight Velvet]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: "Mommy Fever" and the diaper dance are borrowed from Foal Star's various age regression works

* * *

One of the perks of being an author was that Twilight Velvet got to be a stay at home parent. While her husband would often leave for work first thing in the morning and usually not be back until sundown at the earliest, Velvet had the opportunity to work from the comfort and privacy of her own home.

As an added bonus, it gave her a chance to be closer to her only child, Shining Armor. Having caught what was known as "Mommy Fever" the mare was very reluctant to let others care for her foal. Even her husband would sometimes need permission to do things as simple as change Shining Armor's diapers or feed him his bottles.

With the help of a foal swing that was a lovely shade of purple, Velvet could plop her son down in the same room as her writing studio, and usually not have to worry too much about him. Shining was a pretty vocal foal so he tended to let his parents know whenever he needed something.

But on some days, Twilight Velvet could become so engrossed in her work that her own son would take a back seat. Usually she wouldn't snap back to her senses until her son wiggled his way out of his bouncer and tugged on her mane (which he loved to play with due to how smooth and silky it felt) to get her attention. Often in the most adorable of ways, including his patented diaper dance (named after a dance he'd once done when his mom put too much foal powder in his diaper, and he shook all about to try to get the excess foal powder out).

It wasn't all bad, though. Caring for Shining had inspired Velvet to write an entire series about foals and the adventures they could get up to. Despite having to change names to protect her family from unwanted attention, the series was a huge success. Some were even calling it the next _Daring Do_, and had even won the mare the prestigious Daring Do Award for excellence in children's literature. Parents would write to her from far off places like Ponyville, Manehattan, and even Las Pegasus about how her works had changed the way they viewed their own little ones.

Naturally, the strive to make each story better than the one before it caused Velvet to work harder and harder. Which could be a problem when the occasional writer's block would hit her.

Today would be one of those days.

* * *

Shining Armor was almost three years old by now, still currently in diapers due to the uneven nature of his potty training experience. Sometimes his mom would train him if she found the time, other times it was his dad who would take up the responsibility. But there were times when the little colt wouldn't have either parent to rely on, and since it would crush his spirits to have an accident in pull-ups he was confined to diapers.

The little colt was currently in his mom's writing studio, bouncing up and down in his foal swing while his mom was hard at work on her latest novel. It seemed she was having a hard time if the many stacks of discarded paper were any indication. And he wished there was something he could do to help her. The one time he'd tried to write, he'd made a mess with the pen and papers and both his mom and his dad had scolded him severely.

Suddenly, while he was bouncing up and down, the foal felt a faint but familiar urge building up inside him. He wasn't hungry, lunch time had been half an hour ago and his next bottle wasn't due until at least one fifteen. So that could only mean one thing, he had to go potty!

"Mommy!" Shining called while bouncing up and down in his foal swing, trying to get his mom's attention. "Mommy!"

"Not now, sweetie," Velvet called in that sweet tone of hers. "Mommy is very busy, okay. Just keep playing, Mommy will check on you shortly." She didn't even turn her head, so engrossed was she in her writing.

Shining frowned as he ceased his bouncing. He knew that whenever his mom was this absorbed into his writing there was no talking her out of it. She was "in the zone" as his father would say.

But the little colt _knew_ he had to go! And there was no way he was going to wait until either his mom could turn away from her writing, or until he had an accident. Since his mom was too busy and his dad wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, there was only one thing a foal in his unique situation could do. He would take care of business by himself. He knew how to answer nature's call.

It wasn't difficult for Shining to slip out of his foal swing, he'd done so with practiced precision many times before and without either of his parents ever noticing (until he got their attention anyways). With a fair deal of wiggling, he was able to free himself from the swing and plopped onto his diapered rump as a small cloud of foal powder spilled out. "_Mommy put too much foal powder on me again._" He mentally grumbled, but he could worry about that later. For right now he needed to get to the bathroom and to his potty as soon as possible.

Luckily he knew where it was, the same place it always was and always would be: The bathroom. At the thought of that place though, the little colt briefly paused and gulped. The bathroom could be quite a scary place, maybe not for his parents who were big enough to handle all the threats in there but certainly for him. There were a lot of big things in there, including those strange bottles under the sink he was told never to drink from.

But by far the biggest and most frightening of them, was the so called "king" (the grown-ups had mentioned a throne and how could there be a throne without a king?). A giant, white, bowl shaped object made of porcelain and boasted a silvery, handle device that produced a most frightening roar. Anything that entered into it never came back out or so it was said. And Shining knew that if he wasn't careful, that could be him.

However, no "king" was going to keep Shining from doing what had to be done. His potty was in the bathroom, and he couldn't depend on his parents to always be there for him to chase away the monsters. If he could stand up to the monsters under his bed and in his closet (they didn't frighten him anymore, though it helped that he had a night light to sleep with and Brutus Force to snuggle for security), then the one lurking in the bathroom couldn't be any tougher. Right?

* * *

Crawling as fast as his little hooves would let him (and trying his best to keep his urge to go under control), Shining carefully exited from his mom's writing studio and made his way through the long and winding hallway, down to the bathroom where his potty awaited.

As luck would have it, the door to the bathroom was wide open, so the little colt waddled through without hesitation. Immediately he locked eyes with the fearsome monster that was the grown-up potty, the porcelain beast, and the king of the bathroom. Whatever you wanted to call it, it was the very thing that he feared the most. The very thing that unnerved him almost enough to have an accident. Almost.

Shining eyed the plastic, light blue bowl that rested nearby and had the words "My Little Potty" written on it in pink and purple lettering. It would be so easy to just waddle over to it, pull down his diaper, and then sit down to do his business.

But the foal was feeling rather bold today! The time had come for him to conquer his fear and vanquish his final foe! Besides, if his mommy and daddy could use this mighty creature and not get eaten, surely he could do the same.

"Ya going down, potty monster!" Shining taunted the king as he stuck out his tongue. His foe didn't reply.

Well, before the little colt could even think of taking on this big potty, he had to take off his diaper. He tugged at the tapes with his hooves only to have them slip off time and time again. A raging blush formed on his cheeks as he realized what he would need to do if he wanted to get his diaper off in time. "Consider yaself wucky, fiend!" He told his opponent. "Ya get to see my famous diapee dance!"

Shining then started kicking and bouncing about, shaking his padding as it slowly but surely slid down his rump until at least it had dropped to his knees. A couple more clouds of foal powder had billowed out, but the little colt didn't care that could be cleaned up later.

Now came the matter of actually getting up onto the seat. He lacked the magical power of his parents to teleport, and he didn't think he could jump up nearly high enough to grab the edge. But did that stop the little colt? Not for a second. He simply turned his attention to his potty that rested nearby. It seemed it would have a use today after all, just not in the way one would expect.

With a great deal of straining, Shining was able to push the potty close enough to the grown-up potty so that he could stand up and jump. And with the elevated starting point provided by his potty, he was able to grasp the edge of the seat just barely.

Now Shining was staring down into the bowl, the belly of the beast. He could see his own reflection gazing back at him in the smooth, mirror like waters. He wasn't frightened.

But as the foal moved to get into position and sit down, he felt his hooves start to slip! Frantically trying to keep from falling he reached his front hooves out and tried to grab hold of something, anything to keep him from ending up in the bowl! For once he fell in there was no chance he would get back out! And he hadn't come all this way just be a snack for the monster.

Unfortunately the only thing that the little one could grab, was the handle that rested to one side of the big potty. His hooves wrapped around the handle, and due to his outstretched nature they forced it down!

A mighty roar rang out, the creature was angry and ready to eat! To make matters worse, Shining found himself losing his balance! His hooves slipped off the handle and he tumbled off the seat, plunging into the surging waters of the bowl!

* * *

The little colt felt himself start to spin round and round, faster and faster! He was unable to do much of anything as the grown-up potty continued to spin him about, disorienting him!

Then the water started to retreat, and Shining felt something start to tug on his tail! "Oh no!" He cried, fearing the worst!

But strangely, it seemed that despite how powerful the tugging sensation was on his tail, the foal didn't seem to be descending. Being a curious little one he looked down at himself, and discovered to what he owed his miraculous escape from the jaws of the vicious potty monster.

His diaper had absorbed all the water, swelling up like a water balloon ready to pop. It definitely felt heavier now, but it was blocking the hole that the water had retreated down. It seemed that was what had saved Shining from becoming the potty monster's next victim. "Tank you, diapee! Ya the best!" He declared.

Now that just left the matter of finding a way out. He could easily take off his diaper and let the water refill, potentially taking him with it if it started that swirling cycle again. But one close call was enough, Shining didn't want to risk another.

The foal looked up, gazing up at the seat that he had slipped off. It actually didn't seem to be that far down, probably because his diaper had stopped him from being pulled down any further. He rocked back and forth on his soggy padding for a little bit, deep in thought. Maybe if he just tried hard enough, he could grasp the side of the bowl and climb back out?

Well, it was worth a shot. It sure beat the alternatives of going down with the water, or waiting for somepony to come and fish him out. So the foal shifted his weight on his diaper a little, and tried to grab hold of the side of the bowl.

That didn't work. But then, something else happened. It felt like some kind of pressure was building up underneath Shining's diaper and it was growing by the second. Without warning, a loud "Sploosh!" could be heard as the water shot up like a fountain and propelled Shining upward like a rocket!

The foal was launched out of the bowl, landing on the floor in front of the big potty as his soggy padding squished. The water in the bowl subsequently retreated and refilled, and Shining breathed a sigh of relief to know that he had escaped the potty monster's clutches. He definitely wasn't going to try and take it on again, next time he might not be so lucky.

So the little colt just shook about until his padding drooped down and fell off his bottom completely. A cold breeze blew past the foal's bare bottom as he blushed, relieved nopony was around to see him like this. He quickly rushed over to his potty and sat down. He didn't even need to push, after all the time he'd spent holding in his need to go relaxing caused his body to operate almost on instinct. A few plops could be heard as a familiar smell reached Shining's nostrils.

Feeling quite proud of his accomplishment, Shining stood up when he was certain he was done and proudly declared! "I went potty!". It didn't feel quite the same when there wasn't somepony there to praise him for his efforts, and his thoughts turned to his mommy, still hard at work in her office. She had to see what her son had managed to do all by himself.

* * *

Twilight Velvet was indeed still absorbed in her writing, she had not heard a thing. She didn't turn her attention away from her desk until she felt a familiar tugging on her mane. "What is it, honey?" She asked her son without turning around.

"Mommy, I went potty!" Shining proudly declared as he raised his hooves over his head.

"I'll change your diaper in a minute, Shining. Mommy's almost done with her writing, just need to think of how to end this chapter." Velvet commented, while moving a hoof to pat her son on the forehead.

But Shining kept hopping up and down. "No, Mommy! I didn't go in my diapee! I went potty, all by myself!"

"Oh, that's very nice, dear," Twilight Velvet commented, before she blinked and spun around to face her son! "Wait, you actually used your potty all by yourself?!"

The little colt nodded and beamed with pride! "Uh-huh! Mommy, come see!" He darted out of the room as fast as he could.

Velvet rose from her desk and followed her son to the bathroom. He gestured a hoof to his potty, and sure enough Velvet could see that he had indeed used it. Now it was her turn to be filled with pride. "Oh, Shining, Mommy is so proud of you!" She happily declared. "Such a big colt for doing it all on your own! Do you need help wiping?"

At that, Shining blushed bright red. "Yeah, me do."

"Alright, son, Mommy will get you all nice and clean," Velvet declared as she used her magic to pull out some wet wipes. Then she noticed something else. "Shiny, where's your diaper? Did you lose it?"

"Nu-uh, it got fuww of watew fwom big potty," The foal explained as he was wiped clean. "It aww wet and heavy, me no wanna wear it. So me threw it away."

At that, the mare became more than a little concerned. "Shining Armor, you know you're not ready for the big potty yet. Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Ya too busy, Mommy. Me wanted to prove I couwd handwe potty monstew by mysewf!" Shining declared as he puffed out his chest. "Me awmost did, but ten me messed up."

Velvet knew she should've been upset with her son for doing something so dangerous, but the way he phrased it she couldn't help but snicker. "My my, such an active imagination you have, Shining. You know the big potty is not a monster."

"Ten what makes tat awfuw noise?" Shining pondered as his mother tossed away the wet wipes after the wiping job was done.

"It's called a flush," Velvet explained as she picked up the potty and emptied its contents into the toilet. Then she turned to her son, picking him up with her magic. "Go on, why don't you try it? I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You pwomise it not twy to eat me?" Shining asked his mom.

The mare nodded her head. "I promise," She levitated him close to the handle. "Now go on, just pull the handle."

Reluctantly, the little colt did so. Pushing it down with all his might as the loud roar from before was heard once again! This time though he watched the whole thing unfold from the safety of his mom's magical embrace, observing how his waste was swept up and sucked down the drain. "Poo poo go bye bye!" He waved a hoof.

Velvet floated him back down to the ground a few seconds later. "See, Shining, that wasn't so bad. But I want you to stick to your potty, and do not try to use the big potty without me, your daddy, or a grown-up around to watch you." She instructed.

"Okay, Mommy, me do tat." Shining nodded and gave a little salute.

"Good. Now, I believe my little colt is finally ready for his big pony pull-ups!" Velvet proudly declared as she scooped him up and carried him out of the bathroom. All the while, she was thinking in her mind. "_Shining Armor's little bathroom adventure has just given me the perfect idea for a new story in my series! I think I'll call it 'Captain Padding v.s. The Potty Monster'._"


	10. Princess of a Potty (Princess Celestia)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Princess Celestia] [OC]

By: Foal Star

* * *

Celestia was quite bored doing her duties as Princess of Equestria one afternoon, ponies were slowly coming up to her and she would try to listen to their problems and give them advice.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a bulky, blue coated earth pony mare wobbled in. She was looking around the throne room with her bright orange eyes. Her bright orange mane was tied in a bun, while her likewise orange colored tail was obscured by a white cowl covered in red polka dots. She had a red saddlebag strapped on her, and she bounced down the aisle. Everypony was quite astonished seeing this pony was being so uncouth as she chirped. "Oh hello Princezz Celeztia! I am Madam De'Foal, and I need your help."

The princess was quite stunned and asked. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"Well, I have to zay that I need your assistance in an important matter," Madam De'Foal explained. "You zee the foalz I care for need zomepony to teach them good mannerz on potty training, and I think that if you came by and zhowed them what to do, they will lizten."

Many ponies in the throne room chuckled as the princess blushed and responded. "Um…I do believe that this isn't a matter I should attend to seeing. That..um..that would be quite embarrassing. Especially if I'm supposed to," She nervously whispered. "Show them how to go potty."

Madam De'Foal rolled her eyes. "Pleaze, your zizter, Princezz Luna already did a clazz on bedwetting and haz helped dozenz of foalz. All I'm azking iz for you to do zomething zimilar."

Celestia rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Fine, I guess I'll do it for the sake of the little ones. No way am I letting Luna one up in this department."

Madam De'Foal snickered. "Well that iz good to hear, pleaze come by ze parenting office in Canterlot tomorrow, where we can get you ready for your clazz."

Celestia scratched her head, unsure of what was going on. "Well, alright, I think," Under her breath she added. "I hope I just have to talk to the foals. I'm sure it won't be too embarrassing if it's just that. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were both fully potty trained when they moved in with me, and Twilight's parents helped her potty train Spike. Even Luna didn't need that much help adjusting to modern plumbing after coming back from the moon. Just talking about potty training shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

The next day, Celestia was now sitting in the waiting room of a strange office with a white and pink polka dotted carpet with big, fancy, comfy chairs. Inspirational posters about parenthood were plastered all over the walls. The princess had a look of envy printed on her face and blushed, having always wanted to have foals of her own. Alas, her duties as a princess and ruler of Equestria made searching for an eligible suitor difficult.

The mare turned around to see Madam De'Foal coming by with a smirk. "Well, Princezz Celeztia I think it'z time for your little potty performance! The little onez they are all waiting for you."

Celestia blinked and got up as she shouted. "Seriously!? Why would I do that!? Shouldn't somepony else give the demonstration?"

Madam De'Foal didn't answer, she blinked her eyes and zapped the princess with a beam as Celestia's cutie mark changed into a big, goofy, smiling sun on her rump! The princess looked at her new cutie mark with a horrified expression. "Hey! Why would you do that!?"

Madam De'Foal looked over her work as she replied. "Zo that you can become ze princezz of ze potty! And from now on, you zhall know me as Nanny De'Foal."

Celestia slammed a hoof as her cheeks turned a deep red. "Hey! I said I would give the foals tips about potty training! I never said I would be their demonstration on using it! I most definitely didn't sign up for this!"

Nanny De'Foal just rolled her eyes and zapped Celestia again as the alicorn princess shrunk in size and age until she was no older than a three year old toddler. The filly alicron squeaked and stumbled about as she plopped on her rump and cried. "Why would you do that!?"

Nanny De'Foal crossed her hooves and scoffed. "Because you're now ze age of ze toddlerz, now we need to give you the appropriate attire." She zapped Princess Celestia once again and a pink pull-up appeared around her rump.

The filly cried as she placed her hooves over her pull-up and cried. "Seriously!? Is all of this _really _necessary?"

The nanny cried out. "Well ze foalz would like to zee zomepony who iz clozer to their age."

Celestia looked up with an angry glare. "You couldn't find a filly who already is a foal?"

Nanny De'Foal snickered. "Well it wouldn't be za zame without a real princezz. And your great niece is not ready for ze potty yet."

The filly Celestia stomped about and whined. "Couldn't you have chosen my sister, or Cadence or Twilight for that matter!?"

Nanny De'Foal chuckled and explained. "Well, Luna already did the bedwetting clazz. Alzo, Cadence already did ze diapee clazz, and Twilight ze potty chart and pull-upz clazz. Zo I thought it waz about time for your turn. You get ze the mozt important clazz."

Celestia looked up with wide eyes, trying to digest what she heard and whispered. "Just who are you?"

Nanny De'Foal skipped over and gave the foal on the pat on the head. "That'z a zecret. Now Princezz of ze Potty, we need to get you in front of ze crowd of foalz that came to zee you. You don't want to disappoint zem."

* * *

Celestia squeaked and cried as she was pushed on her pink padded rump out into the crowd, and they all burst into cheers as Nanny De'Foal proclaimed. "Here is the princezz of ze potty, here to teach you all about ze potty!"

The princess squirmed and waved a hoof hearing her voice was altered with a mix of her own and Pinkie Pie's. "H-hello everypony!..I…I'm here to teach you about the potty!" The foals all cheered and clapped their hooves. While Celestia stood there wide eyed and whimpering.

Nanny De'Foal came over and cooed. "Now, now, don't be zhy! You know what you're here for," She then produced a giant toilet in the middle of the room as Celestia whimpered, watching it towering above her. It looked even bigger than the one in her private bathroom in the castle.

Nanny De'Foal instructed. "Now watch az ze princezz of se potty uzez ze big potty!"

Celestia grumbled under her breath as she was lifted up and set down upon the seat. She slowly climbed over the edge of the big porcelain bowl, the filly then plopped over and giggled as she raised her forehooves and shouted. "This is easy!" Celestia then started to pee, making a loud hiss. There was a lot of giggling from the foals and the princess eyed them as she asked. "Why are you all laughing?"

Nanny De'Foal giggled as she came over and poked a hoof at Celestia's soggy pull-up. "Lookz like you forgot to take off your pull-up, zilly filly."

The filly cried out as she placed her hooves over her stained, soggy pull-up as the foals burst into even more laughter. But with a flash from Nanny De'Foal's eyes, Celestia was changed into a clean into a new pink pull-up.

"There you go, it'z okay. Zhat happens to everypony," Nanny De'Foal then came over and asked "Zo...are you going to pull down your pull-up?"

Celestia got off the giant toilet and shouted. "No! I'm not going to be treated like this! And I'm hungry!" The princess took out a plate with cake on it, jumping back onto the big potty. She then started to gorge on the piece of cake on the potty, only to suddenly lose her balance! Many of the ponies gasped as she squeaked, falling straight into the potty with a plop!

Nanny De'Foal shook her head and sighed. "Thiz iz why you don't eat on ze potty! Luckily thiz lttle one can't be fluzhed, for she doez not belong in ze big potty." She came over and picked the little filly up by the pull-up. and plopped the soggy filly on the ground as the foals giggled, seeing that Celestia was somehow in a toddler swimsuit now. Showing off her cute soggy pull-up which simply plopped to the ground.

Celestia saueaked and the foals burst into even more laughter. Nanny De'Foal then took out a big, pink, fluffy towel, covered the filly and ruffled her about. When done, she revealed the filly was back in a new, bright pink pull-up, and she cooed. "There, now can you uze ze potty, right?"

But Celestia was furious as she took a package of diapers and cried! "I hate this potty! This is what I think about you and this stupid potty!" The little filly tore open the package of diapers and shoved all the padding into the toilet! The diaper material began to swell up in size and they plugged up the toilet as Celestia flushed, making water spout out and pour all over the stage.

Nanny De'Foal shook her head as she took the filly by the hoof and sighed. "It lookz like you are not ready for ze big potty. You need time with ze training potty," The Nanny then took out a pink training potty, with a big, smiling sun printed on the front. She placed it on the ground. "Here, you can try to uze thiz inztead."

Celestia stomped about and whined. "Stop it! I am not gonna use that stupid potty!" She plopped down with a humph as Nanny De'Foal zapped Celestia's pull-up, turning it into a giant, thick, pink diaper between her legs.

Celestia squealed and plopped right on her padded bottom, making foal powder poof out! Nanny De'Foal then scolded her. "Well if you don't want to uze ze training potty, then you zhall be in diaperz until you behave."

The little filly waddled about, trying to tug the padding off as the foals all burst into laughter while foal powder poofed out from her leg holes. She then squeaked as she felt the urge to go, waddled to the training potty, and plopped down only to squeak upon realizing she was still in her diaper. She peed straight into it, soaking it thoroughly. The foals all giggled and jeered as Celestia whimpered while her padding sagged between her legs.

Nanny De'Foal sighed. "When will you learn? Honeztly!" She placed Celestia down and the filly squeaked as her diaper was changed in front of the foals.

Celestia kicked and whined as she was placed into a new, pink pull-up. Nanny De'Foal then took Celestia and plopped her on the potty. "Now, can you go potty like a big filly!?"

The regressed princess grumbled as she reluctantly tinkled in the potty, and the foals all cheered, making her blush as Nanny De'Foal pinched her cheek. "There you go, cutie! Now vas that worth making zuch a fuzz over? No," She turned around to face the audience. "Zhat iz what to do and what not to do on zhe potty, give our princezz of the potty a round of applauze."

They all cheered and shouted as Celestia blushed and giggled, bouncing around while shouting. "T-thank you! I hope I inspired you all." She squealed as her body suddenly glowed and she transformed into an adult, but she was still wearing her pink, poofy dress and pull-up. This made her squeak and fall backwards.

Nanny De'Foal cooed. "Becauze she went potty, zhe'z a big princezz and you all can be too if you uze ze potty properly!"

They all cheered as Celestia waddled away as quickly as possible.

* * *

Celestia was grumbling back in Nanny De'Foal's office, looking over at the mare with a glare. "I know you had good intentions, but I should punish you for what you did to me!"

The nanny zapped Celestia, taking off the silly clothes and returning her back to normal as she cooed. "Zorry, but you did a good job. I think we zhould do thiz once a month."

"No way! Doing that once was embarrassing enough!" The princess shouted back.

Nanny De'Foal shrugged as she cooed. "Well it'z your decizion. But deep down you liked being a foal. I think you'll come back azking to do that again."

Celestia gulped, not wanting to admit that what Nanny De'Foal said was true. She slowly walked backwards and ran out of the office as fast as she could with a blush on her face. "Who is this mare? How can she use such powerful magic? How does she know what I'm thinking!?" She stopped and turned towards the office as she whispered. "In fact...Why do I get the feeling she's listening to everything I say?"


	11. Potty Training Adventure (Rainbow Dash)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Rainbow Dash] [Daring Do]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Takes place within the universe of "Adventurer to Mother" by Zubric, specifically between chapters 12 and 13.

* * *

Daring Do steadied her nerves and took a deep breath. This was uncharted territory for her and no amount of reading or planning could prepare her for this fateful and frightening journey into the unknown: Potty training Rainbow Dash.

The adventurer wasn't entirely sure she should be doing this, Rainbow still didn't always know when she had to go. But Rainbow Dash insisted over and over again that she was ready to try, and Daring decided that it couldn't hurt to attempt it.

Daring trotted into the bathroom in Rainbow Dash's house, the foal clinging tightly to her mane the whole time. At last Daring stopped and lowered Rainbow to the ground, taking another deep breath. "Okay, Rainbow Dash, we're here," She gestured to the nearby toilet. "You're absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

Rainbow nodded quite firmly. "Uh-huh, Mama! Me weady to get out of diapees!" She declared. Without even waiting for Daring, the foal started to buzz her wings and make her way over to the toilet!

"Hey, Rainbow, wait!" Daring pleaded with the foal. "We shouldn't rush this!"

But the eager foal was far too excited to listen. She got herself into position on top of the seat and relaxed, starting to pee before she had even landed on the seat. Strangely though, she couldn't hear anything tinkling into the big porcelain bowl. And that struck Rainbow as quite odd.

Daring Do seemed to be snickering for some reason, which made Rainbow most curious. And when Rainbow looked down at herself, she knew why. Her diaper hadn't been removed, so instead of going in the toilet she had wet her diaper. The foal blushed bright red as her wing flaps slowed and she landed on the seat.

"You forgot to let Mommy take off your diaper," Daring teased the foal. "You're such a silly filly."

Rainbow frowned. "Me not siwwy, me just messed up."

Daring just trotted toward the toilet and patted Rainbow reassuringly on the head. "It's okay, accidents happen sometimes. Luckily it was just number one and not number two," She briefly made a gag face before coughing into a hoof, changing the subject. "Well, you'll need to get changed. I'll go get a fresh diaper," And she departed the bathroom with a teasing remark. "Don't let the potty monster getcha!"

"Tere's no such ting as a potty monstew!" The foal replied with a growl. But Daring was too far away to hear or reply.

* * *

Rainbow tried to wait patiently for Daring to come back, but the foalish part of her mind took over as the wait seemed to stretch on and on. "Me not gonna wait for Mama, me prove I big fiwwy aww by mysewf!" She declared.

Well the first thing that would need to be done is removing the accursed diaper. Rainbow had watched Daring perform diaper changes so many times, and had even seen Pinkie Pie and the Cakes change the twins diapers from time to time. They made it look so easy.

Still on the seat, the foal started to tug and tug on her diaper, trying to undo the tabs holding it up. It seemed like no matter how hard she struggled though, the tabs didn't want to come undone.

"Stupid diapee! Why you being so hawd?!" Rainbow growled, trying to use her teeth to just rip the accursed padding off and toss it aside.

Because she was so focused on removing her diaper, Rainbow forgot to pay attention to her surroundings as she flew around. She didn't notice where she was, until she felt her backside brush up against something cold and metal.

Suddenly there was a tink, and a loud roar echoed from the toilet bowl! A frightened Rainbow realized she'd accidentally started the flush cycle! "Gah!" She screamed in shock as she suddenly felt the weight of her wet diaper pulling her down, straight into the swirling and draining waters of the toilet!

* * *

Daring Do had retrieved a new diaper, along with some wet wipes and foal powder. And was currently making her way back to the bathroom, ready to change Rainbow Dash. "Can't believe she made such an obvious mistake," The adventurer commented out loud and then pondered. "Should I even include this in my book? Who'd want to read about Daring Do changing diapers and potty training a foal?"

As she neared the bathroom, Daring heard a high pitched scream that could be faintly heard over the sound of the toilet flushing. Immediately the adventurer's heart filled with dread! "Oh no! What was I thinking?!" She gasped, realizing her mistake!

Fearing the worst, Daring charged into the bathroom while dropping the supplies in her frantic rush! "Rainbow, where are you?!" She cried, hoping to hear a reply.

Fortunately there was one. A rather ashamed looking Rainbow was perched atop the toilet tank, looking down at the bowl from a safe distance. It was easy to notice that she wasn't wearing her diaper. "I right hewe, Mama." She blushed but said no more.

Daring was about to ask what the reason for the blush was, but the instant she took one hoofstep into the bathroom she knew why. The toilet had overflowed, flooding the bathroom floor completely. And the source of the blockage was easily spotted, for floating in the top of the bowl was a very soggy and saggy diaper.

"Rainbow, did you try to flush your diaper?" Daring demanded as she reluctantly trotted over and fished the padding out. When she did so the water in the bowl receded and then refilled to its normal level. With a flick of her mane, Daring tossed the diaper into a nearby trash can.

Rainbow reluctantly fluttered down from the tank as she explained. "Me no mean to fwush diapee. It swip off by accident aftew me accidentawwy fwush potty twying to take diapee off," She proceeded to whimper. "Me sowwy, Mommy."

Daring sighed and took yet another deep breath. "It's alright, at least you're okay. It's really my fault for leaving you unattended in the bathroom," She turned to Rainbow. "But I don't think you're quite ready for potty training yet. I can't take another scare like that, and it's gonna take forever to clean up this mess."

The foal reluctantly nodded her head. "Otay, Mama, me no twy to use potty fwom now on," Then she frowned. "But me thought me was ready."

Daring just patted the foal's head. "Well maybe you will be someday. But I think it's best if we just wait until Twilight finds that cure and you go back to being normal."

"Ya not gonna wite about tis in ya book, awe ya?" Rainbow nervously inquired of Daring.

Daring shook her head. "I'll be sure to leave out certain details, assuming I even write about this. And I'm not sure I will, I don't think many ponies would be interested in something like this."


	12. The Big Potty (Big Macintosh)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Big Macintosh] [Applejack] [Apple Bloom] [Twilight Sparkle]

By: Foal Star

* * *

Big Macintosh and Applejack were both having a lunch break together at Sweet Apple Acres enjoying some dandelion sandwiches under the shade of a few apple trees. They then both saw something odd. There was a zap apple on the ground and it looked mushy and rotten. Applejack had a funny thought and snickered, "I dare ya twenty bits to eat that rotten zapp apple, Big Mac."

Big Mac shook his head and responded with a defiant. "Eenope."

Applejack eyed her brother and replied. "How about for forty bits?"

The stallion shook his head. "Eenope."

Applejack snorted and shouted. "How about sixty bits?"

The stallion tapped a hoof to his chin and responded. "How about a hundred bits? Make it worth my while?"

Applejack scoffed and shoved the zap apple in front of him. "Alright, it's a deal. Now go on and eat it."

Big Mac eyed the apple seeing how gross and disgusting it looked. A bet was a bet though. So he slowly and reluctantly picked the mushy zap apple and threw it into his mouth as quickly as possible. He groaned while munching on the disgusting zap apple. What was he thinking?! It tasted awful!

Applejack snickered and burst into laughter as Big Mac grumbled. "There, are ya happy now, sis?!"

Applejack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, now comes the best part. I heard from Granny Smith that rotten zap apples can have funny side effects."

Big Macintosh gulped. "Er, like what? It's not like I'm gonna shrink like you did when you walked into poison joke," He slowly began to shrink just as he spoke.

Applejack burst into even more laughter. "Speak for yourself, Big Mac! Or should I say, Little Mac?!"

Big Mac whimpered as he shrunk to a chubby little colt, his belly bulging out as he whined. "Wha-what's happenin'?!"

Applejack gasped in surprise! She'd been expecting a funny side effect but definitely not something like this. She whispered. "Oh my Celestia, Big Mac! You're a toddler!"

Big Mac whined as he tried to waddle away, but the mare quickly scooped up her baby brother and ran off as fast as she could. There was only one pony who she could think of that would know what to do.

* * *

Applejack was quite nervous as she stomped up and down in Twilight's castle. The alicorn was looking Big Mac over with her horn and sighed, "So, Applejack, how did Big Mac end up like this exactly?"

Applejack groaned as she rubbed a hoof down her face. "Ugh, it was just a dare! A really stupid dare! I dared Big Mac to eat a rotten zap apple. I had no idea it would turn him into a baby. I just thought it'd do somethin' funny like make him talk in a high pitched voice."

Twilight got up and explained. "Well it seems that the magic won't leave his body. We have to wait until he lets it all out after the zap apple's been digested. That could take a while and seeing how young he is, I think Big Mac is probably going to need diapers."

The little colt shook his head and replied. "Nuh uh, no way! I'm not gonna wear a diapee. Haven't worn 'em since I was three and a half."

Applejack shook her head and snapped back. "You're not doin' your business all over the house, mister. You're stayin' in diapers until we can figure this out, " She then scooped up the fussy colt who was kicking all about as she proclaimed. "Looks like I'm gonna need to go buy some foal supplies."

* * *

When Applejack came back from the grocery store, she brought everything into the living room. There was dozens of packages filled with all kinds of foal items: Including diapers, wipes, powder, and even a training potty.

Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were all with Applejack, as the little baby colt was sitting down. They dawwed and cooed at him.

Applejack explained. "From what Twilight said, he's only gonna be a baby until he's digested the mushy zap apple and let it all out. So just watch him and let him use his diapers like a foal."

Granny Smith was quite frustrated. "Alright, Applejack. But you're gonna change him whenever he does somethin'. I did warn ya about eatin' bad zap apples."

Apple Bloom however was ecstatic and was bouncing around in excitement as she chirped. "Oh I can't wait! I'm gonna be a big sister! It's goin' to be so much fun!"

Big Mac kicked about in his new, thick white diaper diaper as he whined. "Nuh uh, and I wana go potty in ta big colt toiwet."

Applejack shook her head and replied. "Sorry, Big Mac, I don't want you fallin' into the toilet. Now go on and play with Apple Bloom while I finish the apple buckin'. I won't be long."

Big Macintosh crossed his pudgy hooves across his chest and grumbled. "Ya owe me big time aftew tis."

Applejack just gave his head a pat and cooed. "Oh, just have fun and try to enjoy yourself. It's not everyday you get to be a baby again."

Applejack left the living room as Big Mac sighed, reluctantly starting to stack blocks on top of each other.

Apple Bloom sat down next to him and asked. "So, ya wanna use the big potty?"

Big Mac nodded and babbled. "Yeah, I do. Is not faiw that Applejackie's keeping me in diapees. She ta one who dawed me to eat tat stupid appwe! I stiww a big pony!"

Apple Bloom blushed and responded. "Well...I could at least try puttin' you on the big potty and see what happens. If everythin' goes well maybe we can get ya into pull-ups?"

Big Mac squeaked in joy. "That sounds wike a wot of fun!" He then waddled as fast possible and ran down the hall, wanting to use the big potty.

As the two earth ponies entered the bathroom, Apple Bloom set her little brother down and helped pull down his diaper. She then placed him carefully on the toilet and stepped back as she instructed. "Okay, now go on and do your buisness."

The little colt sat there and tried to go, but was unable to. As much as he tried nothing happened. With a frown he stood up. Then he squealed, falling into the porcelain bowl as his diaper swelled up! But he was quickly pulled out from the water and set back down soaking wet.

Applejack suddenly came in with an angry glare printed on her face. "What in the hay is goin on here?!"

Apple Bloom blushed as she responded. "I was just tryin ta get Big Mac on the toilet is all."

Applejack shook her head. "Ya should've talked to me about it first. He's way too young to be usin the big potty," She took Big Mac and started taping him up back in a diaper as she grumbled. "Look at you all soakin' wet. Seriously ya could've drowned or gotten flushed."

Apple Bloom rolled your eyes. "You're being way too overprotective. He was older than you not too long ago, sis."

Applejack snapped back. "What does that have to do with anythin'? He's a baby now and we have to take care of him. And it'd be easier if you weren't doin' things like this with him,"She finished strapping him up in a fresh diaper and made sure he was freshly powdered. After that she placed him on her back. "Now, I'm gonna take Big Mac to work with me. That way I can keep him out of trouble."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're so overprotective. He's probably gonna be strapped into so many diapers he can barley move."

Applejack smiled and chirped. "That sounds like a great idea, sugarcube! That way he can't go wanderin' off!"

Apple Bloom squeaked in fright. "I was just jokin'! Don't do that for real!"

But Applejack was already bounding to the living room and taking out a few fresh diapers. She started to strap them over the little red coated colt's underbelly until there were three diapers strapped around his rump. The colt whined and kicked, but could do nothing as Applejack finished strapping him up in his padded prison. She smirked. "There, now you're protected from everythin'. Big sis'll make sure you don't get hurt."

Big Mac whined more and kicked about while shouting. "Sewiouswy?! I dun need thwee diapees! I can bawewy move!"

Applejack popped a pacifier into his mouth and mothered. "Oh hush, you're too young to think for yourself. Just enjoy the experience."

The little colt whined and fused as bobbed the pacifier up and down in his mouth. Applejack then took him onto her back and bounced down towards the apple orchard.

* * *

Applejack was now going about, bucking apple trees. And Big Macintosh was sitting down in his diaper while on a playmat with some colorful blocks and plushies. He was angry at Applejack not only for having him turned into a foal, but also treating him like a helpless little foal.

The little colt sat there, pouting the whole time and trying to think of a way to escape to try to use the potty again.

Applejack did seem rather busy and he finally felt the urge to pee, but he looked down at the tabs where they met on a light green landing zone. This made him grumble upon seeing that his hooves were quite clumsy, unable to take ahold of the flat and slick plastic tabs that surrounded the first diaper. He cried out in frustration, sllammed a hoof to the ground and whined. "Tis is stupid! How I gonna pwove tat I a big cowt to Abbwejackie!"

He then spotted Apple Bloom through the trees, which made him smile as she bounced over to him. "Huh, it seems that Applejack has you in quite the padded prsion."

Big Macintosh nodded. "Yeah, ya gots ta hewp me take off these diapees, pwease! I wana pwove tat I a big cowt."

The filly smirked, taking out the training potty and placing it down. "Well, no worries I brought the trainin' potty. Since ya can't go to the potty, I figured I'd bring the potty to you."

Big Mac squealed in delight, waddling over and shaking his enomrmous padded behind about. Then suddenly he tripped and squeaked as he plopped onto his padded bottom.

Apple Bloom blushed and helped the little red coated colt out of his diapered prision. She finished untaping four of the diapers and giggled upon seeing that one was soaked and he squeaked in surprise.

Big Mac tried to place his hooves over the soggy diaper, but Apple Bloom gave it a pat making the padding squish as she cooed. "Maybe you're too small to use the potty."

Big Mac grumbled under his breath and whined. "Nu-uh! Can ya just take ta diapee off?! I wana use ta potty!"

Apple Bloom sighed. "Alright, I guess." She stripped the sodden diaper from his rump and wiped his crotch down with foal wipes. Afterwards she hoisted the little colt onto the plastic potty, making him blush as he crossed his forelges over his front. Apple Bloom cooed. "So, are you goin' to go potty?" The little colt groaned as he tinkled into the potty and Apple Bloom clapped her hooves in joy. "Yay! Ya did it, Big Mac!"

Applejack, having heard the commotion, walked over with an angry glare on her face. "Seriously, Apple Bloom, ya defying me again?"

Apple Bloom snapped back. "Yeah, 'cause it's not fair that ya're doin' this to Big Mac. See, he can go potty?"

But suddenly, as Big Mac peed his body shrank and he grew even more chubbier as he fell down onto his bottom!

Applejack gasped in horror, taking out threew new diapers, quickly powdering him up and strapped him in the fresh padding. "See, I told ya he's not ready for the potty. He couldv'e hurt himself!"

Apple Bloom snapped back. "You're crazy! How could him shrinkin' a few inches do anythin'?! Ugh!"

Applejack hugged Big Macintosh. "Well don't you see he's a baby now that needs to be watched and care for at all times?"

Big Mac grumbled and kicked about, but was helpless against Applejack placing him on her back.

Apple Bloom responded. "How about we let Big Mac choose instead of us: Diapers or the potty. We can put him through some tests to see if he is big enough. If he fails it's back to diapers, but if he wins he can wear pull-ups and use the trainin' potty."

Applejack nodded. "Fine, I agree. So what should we do for the first test?"

Apple Bloom smirked. "Oh, I have a fun idea!"

* * *

That afternoon, Big Mac looked at three sippy cups filled with apple cider. He was now wearing a standard blue pull-up for colts with the training potty on one side of the room. Applejack responded. "Alright now, Big Mac. You're gonna drink that apple cider so you'll need to pee. Then you're gonna run to the trainin' potty and we'll see if you can make it in time. "

Big Mac groaned but did as Applejack instructed. He started to chug down the apple cider. After a few minutes of nonstop chugging he saw that he finished all three cups, and then he threw them aside, feeling the strong urge to go pee. He waddled to the training potty as fast possible. But squeaked as he started to pee and drenched his pull-up. He whimpered in embarrassment as he scrunched his legs together. "No way! Is not my fauwt!"

Applejack crossed her hooves. "Looks like I won, Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom waddled over. "Hey, he still has two challenges left."

Big Mac groaned and slammed a hoof to his face as Applejack took off his pul-lup and started cleaning him up, changing him into three diapers. Applejack scoffed. "Well it's time for me to take you up on the challenge."

She then took the potty and placed it down the hall, then placed obstacles along the way and explained. "Now, I know ya didn't pee all that cider out. So now you're gonna have to get through all of this in diapers and reach the potty again. Think you can make it?"

Big Mac growled as he scratched the floor and ran down the hall as fast as possible. He had to climb over the playpen and wade through all the plastic balls, then pull himself up. He landed on his padded bottom. The little colt then ran at a wall made of packages of diaper and burst through, squeaking as the diapers burst out, covering him in the padding. But he managed to poke his head out and clambered out. He got on the potty, threw his tiny hooves up and cried out. "Awight, did it! Now get tis diapee off!"

Apple Bloom helped remove the diapers and placed the little colt on the training potty and he tinkled with a big smile.

Applejack growled as Apple Bloom smirked. "There, now he has one more challenge he needs to do to prove to ya he doesn't need diapers."

* * *

Big Mac was now back in in a single diaper strapped around his rump. Applejack stood over the two as she explained the final trial. "Now, he has to wear three diapers for this challenge. He can play and do whatever he wants. If he can tell me before he feels the urge then I'll put him on the potty and he loses a diaper. However, if he makes a mess or pees his diaper I'll strap another diaper around his rump. If he goes higher then three, he loses."

Apple Bloom smirked and shouted. "Oh yeah! You're on, sis!"

Big Mac just sighed. "So...wha awe we gonna do untiw I have ta go?"

Apple Bloom pulled out a board game "How about we play this?"

After an hour of playing, Big Mac won the game. But he forgot about potty training and squeaked as Applejack checked his diaper with a hoof. "Looks like I'm winnin'." She changed him and put him in two new diapers. Applejack then placed the little colt in a highchair and spoon-fed him applesauce.

After a while, Big Mac groaned as he tried to run to the potty. Apple Bloom skipped over, helped remove his diapers and helped him on the potty. The little colt grunted as he pooped in his training potty.

Apple Bloom cheered. "Yeah! There you go, Big Mac! You're doin' it!"

Big Mac blushed, not really sure what to say as he was taken off the potty, wiped down and was strapped back into a single diaper. He then was placed on a sleeping mat for a nap as the little colt was quite tired.

Apple Bloom watched him, hoping she can warn him if he needed to go. But the colt peed during his nap. She shouted at Applejack. "It's not his fault! Bedwettin' doesn't count!"

Applejack shook her head. "It does, now he gets another diaper," She then changed him again and placed him into three diapers. "One more and I win."

Apple Bloom groaned and Big Mac was trying to calm himself as he stacked blocks. But he squeaked, feeling the pang to pee. He tried to run to the potty once more and by the time two diapers were taken off, he plopped onto the potty and peed. "See, I did it!" He cheered. But just then the magic exploded, and he was now an infant baby babbling incoherent gibberish.

* * *

In her castle, Twilight looked at the babbling and adorable Big Mac (who was in five bulging, thick, white diapers). The princess blushed and explained. "Well it seems the zap apple is more or less out of his system. But um...it seems that he wants to stay as a baby. And the magic from the zap apple is still in his system, so he might be like this for a while."

Applejack dawwed. "Well that's alright. We did try to potty train him."

Twilight blushed and explained, "I bet he loved it so much that he wanted to go back to his childhood."

Applejack dawwed, taking of the little babbling colt and hugging him. "Well that's alright, he can be the baby of the family for a while."


	13. Royal Canterlot Flush (Princess Luna)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Princess Luna] [Princess Celestia]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This was partially the result of a request from a user on named Mothebest1 who asked if Luna could be turned into a baby. This will also contain a pony being flushed down the toilet, so if you don't want to see that please click elsewhere.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that your little sister came back from the moon after a thousand years of imprisonment. And such an occasion warranted a rather joyous celebration, which was held in Ponyville during the annual Summer Sun Celebration.

All proceeded smoothly and as Celestia had hoped, until she brought Luna back to Canterlot. She tucked her sister into bed that night, seeing her as just a little filly and confident that she would return to her pre-banished state in time.

But the next morning, when Celestia came to check on her little sister she was in for quite a surprise. When she pulled back the bed sheets she no longer saw a little alicorn filly, or the fully grown mare she'd been expecting. Instead, she was greeted by the presence of a grayish blue coated alicorn foal, with moderate cyan eyes, and a very light blue wisp of a mane. Her cutie mark was still visible though.

"Luna?!" Celestia gasped in shock and surprise. She had not been expecting this at all.

The foal blinked briefly, then opened her mouth and started to babble. Surprisingly, she could actually be heard and understood. "Sissy?" She commented, shocked at how high pitched and squeaky her voice sound. "What hast happened? Why arst we so tiny? Was I a foal when thou tucked me into the bed chambers last night?"

A faint snicker could be heard coming from the elder alicorn, and she tried to block it up by throwing up a hoof. "Luna, you're speaking in the Royal Canterlot voice. And you sound so adorable."

"We arst not adorable!" The foal protested as she tried to stand up, only to lose her balance and fall down. "It is tradition to speak in the Royal Canterlot voice, to use the royal we and to use THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!" The last part of her speech took on an echo, which made Celestia plug her ears.

When Celestia recovered from the ringing, she looked down at her now baby sister. "I do not know what has happened to you, Luna. Perhaps your thousand years of imprisonment have taken more of a toll on your body than I previously estimated. Clearly, we will need to make some adjustments to your lesson plans."

Luna frowned. "Sister, surely thou does not intend to treat us as but a fondling. We shall surely return to normal within time, we shall not be in need of assistance." But then suddenly the baby alicorn felt a wet sensation on her legs. Horrified, she looked down and saw an embarrassing damp spot on the bed!

Celestia tried to keep a straight face as she picked up her sister with her magic. "Well, little Lulu, I think we will need to get you some 'protection' at least. You cannot stain the bed sheets."

"It shall not be a problem for us," Luna protested as she was floated into her sister's embrace. "Simply provide us with a chamber pot to call our own, and we shalt make use of it as necessary."

The elder alicorn smiled. "Actually, Luna, there's something _much_ better than a chamber pot. In fact there are _two_ somethings. A lot has changed in the thousand years you have been gone," Then she looked at the damp patch on the bed. "But first, we need to get you cleaned up, and your sheets washed."

"Sister, thou had better not hang our wet sheets out to dry! All of Canterlot shalt surely mock us!" The baby alicorn declared as her cheeks flushed red with shame. She could already imagine the mocking, humiliating headlines that would surely erupt.

"Not to worry, the advances of technology in the thousand years since your departure can also handle the sheets," Celestia explained. "I'll simply drop them off at the royal laundromat, and instruct all the maids not to say a word. In the meantime, I think we should adjourn to the bathroom."

Luna smiled again. "Ah, the royal lavatory and bathing chambers! How generous of thou, sister! We shalt most enjoy a relaxing bath to rinse off our shame."

* * *

But when Luna was brought into the castle bathroom, she was surprised to find that she did not recognize anything. The tub she remembered had been removed and replaced by one that now had some kind of nozzle hanging overhead. Several cabinets of unknown content lay all around. And most noticeable of all, the trench in which one did their business was nowhere to be seen. In its place stood a massive, gleaming white bowl that had a seat almost in the shape of a horseshoe and a lid. A silver colored handle rested off to one side, and it was connected to a tank. Nearby was a small, wooden roll that had some kind of paper attached to it.

And near that gigantic bowl, was a smaller, plastic one. It was colored a dark blue and it looked like it was meant to be carried.

"Sister, what hast thou done?!" The foal cried out in shock. "Thou hast changed things!"

Celestia nodded. "I needed to upgrade. It's a marvelous invention called indoor plumbing, and it's very sanitary, far better than the smelly trench of old," She proceeded to gesture a hoof to the small, plastic bowl. "This is called a potty. It is what many foals use to do their…" She paused, blushing as she coughed into a hoof. "Pee pees and poo poos, so to speak."

"Ah, so it is like the chamber pots of old!" Luna fondly exclaimed. "How nice of thou to offer us such a service. How arst we to use it?"

"Well first, you need to be wiped clean of your earlier accident," Celestia explained as she pulled a few of the paper objects off the roll, using them to wipe off Luna's flanks and rump. "This is toilet paper, and it is what you use to clean yourself off instead of a sprayer. Some ponies also use wet wipes. You simply move the rolls of toilet paper back and forth to clean yourself up. Then you discard them into the toilet."

"What is this 'toilet' thou speakest of?" Luna questioned.

The elder alicorn gestured a hoof over to the bigger bowl, the one attached to the tank. "A toilet is what grown ponies use instead of potties," She proceeded to dump the used rolls into the toilet bowl. "When you are back to your normal size, I'll teach you how to use it. But for now, focus on your potty." She proceeded to scoot her baby sister over to the small, plastic bowl and sit her down.

"Now what?" Luna wondered.

The sun princess seemed to snicker. "Well, you just 'go' if you know what I mean. I promise, I won't look. Just be sure to let me know when you're done so I can clean you up." She proceeded to turn her head and cover her eyes with a hoof, thus giving her sister privacy.

* * *

The night princess found it surprisingly easy to do what needed to be done in the potty, it was kind of like the chamber pots of old that she remembered from her time before her banishment. Though there was something about that toilet that still puzzled her, namely what that handle device was for. It obviously wasn't like a trench, so it couldn't be emptied out.

Oh well, she could find out soon. But first she had to get cleaned up, and unfortunately her small stature meant she could not hope to reach the toilet paper. And neither did she see any of those "wet wipes" her sister had mentioned. So with a blush she reluctantly stood up and declared. "Sister… we are finished. We request thy aid in… wiping."

"Very well, Luna," Celestia smiled. "Hold still, please." She used her magic to pull off some more rolls of toilet paper and carefully cleaned her sister's bottom. Then she dumped the used rolls into the toilet.

And Luna watched as her potty was picked up, floated over to the toilet, and its contents poured into it with a series of plops and splashes. She continued to watch as the silver handle was enveloped and forced down, producing a mighty roar! The roar ended a short time later and then Celestia set the potty back down.

A curious Luna tugged at her sister's leg. "Sister, what was that great noise we just heard?"

"That was a flush. When you're done using the toilet, that is how you get rid of everything," Celestia explained to the best of her ability. "And since your potty does not flush, I had to empty it into something that did."

The night princess became intrigued. "When thou does this… flush… where does it all go? And how does it work?"

The sun princess told her sister. "I'm not sure of the exact process, but I do know that everything that gets flushed goes to the sewers. Some of it eventually goes to a water treatment plant."

It was then that Luna got an idea. A rather mischievous idea at that, and one that was sure to give her sister a good scare. "May we observe how it works, just this once?" She innocently asked of her older sister.

Celestia, suspecting nothing, obliged. "Sure, Luna. After all, someday you'll have to use the toilet," She picked up her sister with her magic, carefully placing her on the seat of the toilet. She watched as her baby sister peered down into the toilet bowl, gazing at the smooth waters that were almost like a mirror. "Now, when you flush, you must push down the handle, like so." She surrounded the aforementioned device with her magic and forced it down. Just like before the toilet roared as the flush cycle began.

Judging her moment carefully, Luna "accidentally" lost her balance and plunged into the toilet bowl! She was quickly swept up by the rapidly draining, spinning waters!

"Luna!" Celestia cried in panic as she lit up her horn and tried to pull her sister to safety!

Luna simply grunted, lighting up her horn and using what magic she could muster up to break free of her sister's hold. "This is payback for our banishment!" She declared as she dropped back into the toilet bowl, and before Celestia could try to grab her again, Luna disappeared down the drain! The toilet refilled with no sign of the young alicorn!

A panic stricken Celestia dashed out of the castle bathroom a second later! "Hang on, Luna, I'll save you!" She declared, making a beeline for the nearest ponyhole cover.


	14. A Pot of Silver (Silver Spoon)

Prompt Name: A Pot of Silver (Silver Spoon)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Silver Spoon] [Diamond Tiara] [OC]

By: Latecomer

Note: The headcanon for Silver Spoon's parents is lifted from two of my "What If?" rewrites ("Look Before You Sleep" redo

and "Spice Up Your Life")

It was always a special occasion for Silver Spoon when her best (and only) friend in the world, Diamond Tiara, came over for one of their gal pal sleepovers. The two rich fillies even had their own secret little greeting that they fondly exchanged, while their parents got everything set up in Silver Spoon's bedroom.

"Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!" They had come up with it a few months back to celebrate their mutual freedom from diapers. And they were now engaged in their first real discussion of such matters since, as part of a conversation regarding their forthcoming attendance at the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

"I wonder, will they have throne toilets like my house, or ground ones like yours Silvy?" Diamond Tiara enquired.

Silver leaned in conspiratorially. "I talked to Feather Duster, her little brother goes there, and she told me they don't even have proper toilets! Just a long trench in a shed!"

Diamond hissed in shock, but then thought for a moment. "That kind of sounds like yours. Well, apart from the shed bit."

"No, it's completely different!" Silver Spoon protested in a scandalised voice. "Our toilet is made of porcelain and has a flush just like yours, only the shape is different. And at least I can use it without needing a servant to lift me up!"

"Hey, I'll be able to climb up on my own once I grow a little!" Diamond protested as she picked a sugary snack from a nearby plate. "And at least I was out of pullups before you were!"

"Only by like two weeks." Silver muttered.

"Anyway," Diamond continued, chewing on the candy. "If the school toilet is not like yours or mine then what is it like?

The brief spat over, Silver returned to a tone of voice like she was telling a scary story. "Well for starters there's no flush," Seeing her friend's horrified gasp at this idea the filly continued, leaning in. "Feather said the break's so short that there's usually other ponies tinkling right next to you, or worse. She also said there's only a wall between the colts' and fillies' sides, but nothing else." Silver's voice had become almost a whisper.

Diamond Tiara took a moment to suppress her disgust. "Well if she heard it from her brother, perhaps it's only like that on the boy's side? You know how colts are…"

Silver shook her head. "She said it was the same when she was in school, years back."

Diamond shook her head. "Well I suppose it makes kind of sense, Mama says that most ponies just have holes in the ground at home. I bet most of the students wouldn't know what to do with a proper toilet if they saw one. But still we shouldn't have to put up with it! I'll have to speak to Daddy-"

But before she could lay out her plan for getting her father to upgrade the school sanitary facilities in detail, Diamond was distracted by more immediate problems – namely an ominous gurgle from, and subsequent clenching of, her stomach. It seemed that she had somewhat overindulged on the plate of sweet treats, or perhaps it was the large lunch she had eaten earlier? In any case, what mattered now was an urgent dash to the nearest bathroom, which Diamond Tiara remembered with a sinking feeling (which her stomach really didn't need right now), was on the ground floor and practically the other side of the palatial house.

Silver Spoon noticed her friend's distressed expression. "What's wrong, Di? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine!" The pink coated filly reflexively responded, even at her young age her mother had taught her never to show weakness. "Er, speaking of toilets... you wouldn't happen to have an upstairs one like at my house?" She wasn't very hopeful, she had only ever seen the downstairs one but she wasn't quite sure what else to do except run for it (which would be rather undignified).

"No, sorry." Silver shook her head. "Wait, do you need to go?!"

"Of course no-" Diamond's denial was cut off by an audible stomach gurgle, leading her to amend it to "Kind of? But I'll just go downstairs now-" It seemed that her seated position had been partially calming her belly though, because the moment she stood up and tried to walk, the pressure on her bowels worsened dramatically to the point it took all her willpower not to just soil the expensively carpeted floor. Such a disgrace would be unacceptable for a fully trained filly like herself. And yet at the moment, the downstairs lavatory seemed like it might as well be on the other side of Ponyville.

Silver Spoon could also see that Diamond wasn't going to make it, and knew that it was her responsibility as both a friend and a host to help her avoid disgrace, even if it meant embarrassing herself a bit. "Wait, Di! You need to go right now, don't you?"

Diamond Tiara turned. "Yeah, so I don't have time to wait!"

"No, I mean, I have something... just hold on a sec!" Silver Spoon vanished under her bed, only her rump and tail protruding from the lavish sheets that fell over it to the floor.

Diamond Tiara wondered what her friend might mean, some diapers she wore at night-time, perhaps? Even if she accepted the indignity of a reversal in her training as better than the alternative, it would surely take as long to put them on as it would take her to reach the downstairs bathroom, and her gut really didn't feel like it was going to give her even another minute.

Tiaraa was about to make a break for it anyway when Silver emerged from under the bed pulling out- "Is that a flower pot?"

"No," Silver shook her head. "It's a chamber pot, a kind of potty. You'd better hurry!"

Diamond looked at the finely made bowl for a few more seconds,it really didn't bear much resemblance to the plastic potty she had used in her training. But another gurgle from her stomach warned that she was reaching her limits. Seeing a lack of better options, she quickly ran over to the thing and straddled it, then stopped holding her body back.

* * *

The next minute didn't feel very good for Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon thankfully didn't try to say anything. By the end though, Diamond's emptied-out gut was starting to feel better even though she remained seated on the pot for the moment just in case. She resumed the conversation with a simple. "Thank you, Silvy."

"You're welcome." The other filly looked a bit bashful, though, and one of the other lessons Diamond Tiara had picked up from her mother was to always try and learn others' weaknesses.

"So, are you not actually trained properly yet? Because it's ok, we can't all be me". The filly boasted in a way that seemed to completely ignore her current situation.

"I'm trained!" Silver Spoon said defensively. "But the toilet's a long way away, especially at night. So why not use it? It doesn't smell under the bed, and the maids empty it in the morning."

Diamond Tiara contemplated this, and found that it did fit with her ideas of how much effort should be expected of her as opposed to servants. "A decent idea, much better than wearing diapers at night," (Which she still did, but had no intention of Silver finding out about). "Perhaps I'll ask Daddy to get me one like this too, it's much prettier than my training one."

Silver Spoon giggled. "He won't be able to buy one like that!"

Now it was Diamond's turn to be defensive. "Are you saying my Daddy can't buy anything he wants?" That being more or less the fundamental principle of her worldview, she disliked it being called into question.

"Maybe," Silver Spoon answered with a grin. "But he can't buy one like that because it's the only one of its kind. Mama said so."

"Don't be silly, where did she get it? Even if it's hoof-made, I'm sure my Daddy could have them make a new one,or a better one." Diamond demanded.

"She got it from her mama." Silver explained.

"Well, where did she get it?" Diamond questioned.

"From her mama." Silver added with a knowing wink.

"And let me guess, she got it from her mama too?" Diamond said with all the biting sarcasm a five-year-old could deliver.

"Yep," Silver agreed, much more sincerely. "Mama says it's been passed down in our family since the days when common ponies still did their business in the street." The last part was said in an approximation of her mother's voice.

Diamond considered this for a moment. "But common ponies still do their business in the street, it's why Daddy's special, because he has a proper store indoors." In fact, Ponyville had as many indoor emporiums as it did market stalls and Barnyard Bargains stood out for selling a broad variety of products, but the indoors part stood out more to a preschool filly.

"Yeah, I don't quite get what that means either," Silver admitted. "But it has been in the family for a really long time, like, back when Mama's side were unicorns! She said it was first made for…

"…Silver Gleam, the young Lady of Acacia Grove. She passed it down to her eldest daughter,and her daughter to her firstborn, and so on until my own mother passed it to me when I was your age. And now, it is time for it to be yours." Silver Standard finished.

Two year old Silver Spoon didn't quite know what she was supposed to say to that, so she just nodded. Perhaps this was a present, like for her birthday last month? It was certainly pretty: A bowl of white shiny rock with a bright rim of polished silver, and a mouth-handle. Maybe she could keep some of her toys in it?

"Are you ready to try it out right away?" Her mother asked.

Silver Spoon nodded again, she was sure she could figure out something to do with it. If nothing else it could just be a "display piece,'' as her mother called some of the vases and such in the entrance hall.

"Well then, let's not delay," The thirty something year old mare declared, whose colours were a near-perfect reversal of her daughter's, a shiny silver coat and a darker grey mane. "I have to be back in my office in an hour."

Silver Spoon knew Mama had an important job at the Ponyville Bank, even if she wasn't quite sure what it was. But she definitely didn't want to waste the precious time they had, so she stepped forwards to grab the pretty pot's handle with her mouth.

Before she could get a hold of it, however, her Mama grabbed her, holding her in place with her hooves while she removed her diaper for some reason. Silver Spoon was confused: She was still clean and dry, and the pot looked way too small to be some kind of miniature bathtub. "Er… Mama?"

"What, my little bit?" Silver Standard asked as she lifted her daughter up and placed her on the pot, carefully making sure her tail dangled over the edge.

"What you doing?" Not that Silver Spoon hadn't considered "seat" as one of the item's possible uses, but she would have turned it the other way up first. And she had no idea why her diaper had been removed.

"Why, helping you up of course. Oh, did you want to get up yourself? Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances in the future," Her mother explained without actually making things any clearer. "Now, whenever you're ready, little bit."

Now Silver Spoon was a little worried. It was like one of those times when she showed off her skills to Mama, except she had no idea what she was meant to be doing. Or why her diaper was off, or what this strange pot that she didn't quite fit snugly on was for.

She sat there for a little bit, hoping that these things would somehow become clear on their own, but after nearly a minute of Mama just watching expectantly, she felt the need to say something. "Um… ready for what"

"To use it, of course!" Silver Standard proudly proclaimed.

"Right," Silver Spoon blinked. There was definitely something she was missing here, and as much she might not like to admit ignorance it couldn't be helped. She didn't want to get yelled at for doing something wrong "And… how do I do that?"

Silver Standard just laughed for a moment. "Now this isn't the time for joking, little bit. But then she seemed to notice her daughter's look of genuine incomprehension. "Unless… you're not joking? You really don't know what this is for?"

The filly racked her small brain for anything she'd missed in her mother's description of the pot. "It for… passing down?" And then when that didn't seem quite sufficient. "And… being pwetty, wike all the stuff I not supposed to touch." In which case she wondered, why did her mother seem to want her to touch this one and with her uncovered backside at that?

"Well yes," Silver Standard agreed after a moment's consideration. "It is indeed both an heirloom and a work of art. But there is a practical use to it as well, one which makes touching it a must. Have you really not seen anything like it?"

Silver Spoon shook her head silently, and then added a "No, Mama." just to be sure.

"Well," The mare sighed "I guess I was putting the cart before the horse there, so to speak. You're such a bright little filly, I just assumed… But nevermind. I'll just have to teach you."

Silver Spoon was disappointed she hadn't matched up to Mama's high standards. But she was also quite curious as to what she was apparently supposed to have known. Interrupting Mama was a no-no though, so she waited patiently while her mother considered how best to explain.

Eventually, she settled on an approach. "You know that you're going to grow up into a big pony like Mama someday, right?"

Silver Spoon nodded, Mama mentioned this fairly often and she was bigger than she used to be. Even so growing to Mama's size seemed unlikely, but if Mama said it, it had to be true, right?

"Well, there's another side to that coin, isn't there? All of us big ponies used to be little foals like you!" Silver Standard went on explaining

That was a revelation, she sort of figured Mama might have been that way, what with all that talk of passing down, but all big ponies? "Even Papa? And the servants? And Uncle Argent?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, little bit, all of us. I kind of remember Argent when he was your age, though he was a lot more annoying. But never mind that," Silver Standard said, moving on quickly. "The point is, even though we were once foals like you there's more differences between us than just size, right?"

Silver thought about it for a moment, then realized. "Picture!" She pointed to the image of a "banking ledger" (whatever that was) on Mama's flank. Mama had said she would get her own when she was older, was that why her diaper was off? But then, what did the pot have to do with that?

"Yes, we grown-up ponies have cutie marks," Silver Standard nodded. "But that's still some way off for you. What I'm talking about is another difference in that vicinity, none of us wear diapers, do we?"

"No, they don't." Silver Spoon thought. Grown-ups wore all kinds of things, from the servant's uniforms to Papa's apron, but their rear ends were always bare. In fact, the only ponies she had seen wearing diapers were foals her own age or younger. But in that case… "So ya don't tinkle?" She wondered.

Silver Standard laughed at her daughter's response. "Oh I still do, even if you've never seen me do it. It's just that I don't need diapers when I do my…" She coughed into a hoof. "Business."

"Mama tinkle at work?" Silver Spoon questioned, her mom was still making no sense at all.

"Sometimes, but most times not," Silver Standard explained, finally deciding to stop beating around the bush. Her efforts to try and nudge her daughter toward the pot's intended function were going nowhere. "Basically, this is what grown ponies use to answer nature's call instead of a diaper. Well, most grown ponies anyway. Some prefer a more 'revolutionary' approach for some reason."

"Give up diapees?" Silver Spoon blinked. Truth be told, she had come to resent the way they limited her movement and seemed to slow her down. But the idea of having to leave them behind all together was strange and frightening. What would she do if she didn't have the comfort of them to protect her in case of accidents? Having one in public without a diaper on would cause her social standing to plummet.

"Only around the house," Silver Strand explained. "Once we're certain you can manage, you'll be able to wear these," She presented a box of what looked like diapers, only not as thick and full of colorful designs. "These are the newest invention in foal care, they are known as pull-ups. And everypony who's potty trained wears them, at least until they're old enough to know when they have to go."

"But me have to give up diapees to wear them?" Silver Spoon blinked again.

Silver Strand smiled. "Correct. Not to worry, you'll soon love pull-ups so much you won't ever want to go back to diapers. Besides, now you look just like a princess on her throne. Like Celestia herself."

"How long me have to sit on tis?" Silver Spoon asked her mom as her rump remained planted on the chamber pot.

"Until you have to go, or until I've decided that enough time has passed. Perhaps I shall instruct one of the hired help to fetch you some books?" Silver Strand suggested to her daughter. "I find it helps if one has something to occupy them when they are on the pot."

But Silver Spoon just got up and grumbled. "Dun need to go. Me don't wanna use chamber pot. It boring."

"Yes, I know it's boring, but it's something everypony has to use eventually." Silver Strand explained.

"Even you and Papa.?" Silver Spoon questioned,

Silver Strand reluctantly replied as her expression started to shift ever so slightly. "Well… not quite. Grown-ups like your father and I use something… a little more modern. It's called a flush lavatory, and your father insisted on having one installed when he married me."

"Tat what makes tose funny sounds fwom the bathwoom?" Silver Spoon asked her mom. Every so often when passing by the aforementioned place, the little filly's ears would pick up what sounded like a faint and distant roar. And for a while now she had wondered what could've made such a noise.

"Yes. Though if you want to know more about how such a… device works," Silver Strand remarked as her face seemed to morph into a grimace. "Ask your father."

* * *

Greasy Spoon was more than delighted to explain the flush lavatory to his daughter. He even took the liberty of bringing his daughter into the bathroom so that she could see the aforementioned plumbing fixture.

It was like an elevated trench made of porcelain, connected to a series of metal pipes in the ground. Off to the left hoof side rested some kind of nozzle, and in front of it stood what looked like a colored tile of some sort.

Greasy Spoon explained. "This flush lavatory is pretty simple. You just stand over the opening, and let nature do the rest. After that you wipe yourself with the sprayer," He gestured to the nozzle. "Make sure to get every trace of your," He coughed into a hoof. "'Business' removed. And then you step on this," He pressed a pedal, causing a loud roar to be heard. "And everything you've done gets flushed away. Then you just wash your hooves and you're done. No mess, no fuss."

"So, me use that instead of chamber pot?" Silver Spoon hopefully inquired.

Greasy nodded his head and seemed to laugh. "Yup. Far less of a hassle, wouldn't you agree? And far more civilized too." In his mind he was thinking. "And if you think it's great now, just wait until I upgrade to the throne model."

The little filly looked at the flush lavatory, an odd mix of amusement and confusion reflected in her eyes. "Can… can me try it?" She asked her father.

"Why certainly, let me help you get into position," Greasy instructed. "You need to make sure your diaper's off first, can't use the lavatory with it on," Like with his wife when she had attempted to pot train Silver Spoon, Greasy pulled down the undergarment and tossed it aside without fanfare. "Now just back up until you're standing over the opening. Then make sure to lift your tail so it doesn't get in the way. And after that it's elementary!"

The little earth pony tried to follow her father's instructions as best she could. A little bit of clumsy waddling ensued before she was certain she was in position more or less. The tiled floor of the lavatory didn't exactly feel inviting on her hooves. Still, she lifted her tail as instructed. Then she just stood there, waiting.

Minutes passed but nothing happened. "How long me have to stand?" She inquired to Greasy.

"As long as you need to. You certainly can't leave the lavatory without using it, unless you wanna go back to diapers. Which you can't." Greasy declared as his voice took on a slight hint of stern authority.

Silver Spoon looked down at the porcelain trench. She didn't see anything. But it had to have been several minutes, because her hooves were starting to get sore. And her tail ached from having to be lifted up for such a long period of time. It seemed like a lot of unnecessary effort just to use this fancy contraption.

And as a little one's mind tends to do, the little filly's thoughts started to wander. True, sitting on her chamber pot hadn't been the greatest experience either. But compared to what she had to do now it seemed like far less of a hassle. And her mom had seemed positively thrilled with it, even offering her those pull-ups. Her dad had yet to make such an offer.

Much as the young earth pony wished she didn't have to choose either one for the time being, if she had to pick one and only one the chamber pot seemed like the lesser of two evils. "Papa, me wanna use chamber pot." She declared as she lowered her tail and trotted away from the trench.

"Really? You wanna train on that outdated thing? You'll have to empty it into here when you're done you know," Greasy Spoon commented as it was now his turn to look disappointed. "Why not cut out the middle mare and go straight to where your waste will end up anyway?"

"Me can use chamber pot anywhere!" Silver Spoon insisted. "No need to stand wike with wavatowy."

Greasy reluctantly relented. "Fine, have it your way. But you're gonna have to be retrained on this flush lavatory eventually, I hope you realize that."

"Dun care." Silver Spoon replied with a giggle. That was a long way off as far as she was concerned.

* * *

"So, you potty trained with this and then your dad made you retrain with the flush lavatory?" Diamond questioned her best friend in the present day.

Silver Spoon nodded her head. "Yeah. It was definitely not as bad then as it was when I was a little filly. I just hope that the throne model isn't too much of an upgrade, or I'll have to learn all over again."

Diamond grinned and boasted. "Oh, it's way better than a flush lavatory. Trust me! You get to actually sit on a throne lavatory, like a princess! Though I still need the help of servants to get on and off it because it's so big. But that's okay, it all but flushes by itself, though Mother says you have to be careful not to fall in for whatever reason."

"Well, knowing my dad and how your mom, it's probably not gonna be too much longer before we get that new throne lavatory," Silver Spoon commented. "So I guess I'll just have to see for myself what it's like."

Tiara nodded, then turned her matter to a more pressing subject. "How exactly am I gonna get cleaned up? I couldn't make it to the potty, so I can't use toilet paper. Plus, I don't think Mother will be very happy to know I used something so old fashioned."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Silver grinned.

Just then, a middle aged pegasus mare came trotting into the room. She had a coat of dull brown, gray locks for a mane and tail, and a cutie mark depicting a broom sweeping away dust, as well as light blue eyes. "Is everything alright in here?" She asked her young charges. "I thought I heard noises."

Diamond froze right on the spot, afraid of being found out! Fortunately she needn't have worried, Silver Spoon had everything covered. "I had to use my chamber pot, Feather Duster," She told the maid. "And I was just explaining to my friend how it works and why I have it."

"Ah, I see, all is well then," Feather Duster commented. "I take it you don't need help wiping then?"

Silver Spoon shook her head. "Just bring the wipes and I'll take care of it myself. After all, I'll have to do it on my own when I'm in school."

Feather Duster nodded her head. "Very well then. I shall retrieve the wipes and leave you to take care of 'business' so to speak. Just be sure to dispose of the wipes properly when you're finished." Then she turned and trotted out of the bedroom.

Silver waited until the room was again void of grown-ups, before she flashed a knowing grin to Diamond Tiara. Her best friend's secret was safe.


	15. Year of the Potty (Starlight Glimmer)

Tags: [Comedy] [Drama] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Starlight Glimmer] [Firelight]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Inspired by and based on "The Potty Years". Will contain a foal being flushed (and rescued) so click elsewhere if you don't want to see that.

* * *

A young Starlight Glimmer sucked on her hoof, clutching her cherished teddy bear in the other hoof as she stood on the floor of her house and right outside the door of the bathroom. Her father, Firelight, had told her that today was the start of something big for her. A development that she would remember for years to come.

The little unicorn didn't know what that meant, nor did she care. The bathroom was a place that was both exciting and scary to her. Exciting because there were so many strange devices that she had never seen anywhere else and because it seemed to be where her father was if he wasn't tending to her or at work (which was surprisingly often. She had never seen her mother and was often left in the care of Stellar Flare, the mother of the only foal she knew besides herself, Sunburst). Scary because it made some rather strange, loud sounds that to her young mind were the sounds of monsters.

But her dad always said there was no such thing as monsters and her dad was always right. So Starlight assumed that the noises were not monsters, though what they were she didn't know.

Firelight looked down at his toddler daughter. He'd been putting off this important process for a long time even though he knew he'd have to make an attempt sooner or later. Stellar Flare had pretty much nagged at him nonstop to start it. And after a lot of resistance he had reluctantly conceded. The time had come for his daughter to graduate from diapers.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Firelight took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he spoke. "Starlight, you're getting to be a big girl now. Almost three years old."

"Me know, Daddy!" Starlight happily replied. "Me can walk, talk, and count to five."

Firelight felt a tug at his heart strings as he heard his daughter's sweet voice. "_I hope she doesn't hate me for this. But I can't avoid it forever. If I don't start the process soon, she'll __**never**_ _get out of diapers._" He thought and tried not to look guilty. As much as he might like that for his precious little daughter, he knew it would not look good to do so. Neighbors would take notice and start to ask questions, his daughter would grow up teased and bullied for still being in the padded undergarments after everypony around her no longer needed them. Like it or not, he had to get her out of them.

And that meant it was time to teach her how grown ponies answered nature's call. "Yes, honey bun. You're very smart for your age," Firelight declared as he stroked his daughter's mane with a hoof. "Which is why I think it's time that you started learning how to use…" He paused in his speech briefly to open the bathroom door and usher his daughter inside, gesturing to the toilet. "The toilet."

Starlight blinked, eyeing the toilet. She had briefly glanced at it before but had never given it a second thought. Now, however, she had a vague idea of what it was. And apparently she was expected to use it and not her diapers. Something that didn't sit well at all with the little filly, especially considering how big it looked. It seemed to tower over her and just looking at it unnerved her. "Me have to use that?" She asked her father as she hoped he was joking.

He wasn't. "Of course, honey bun. Everypony uses it sooner or later," Firelight explained. "Even mommies and daddies. I know it looks big and scary, but I assure you the toilet can't hurt you. I promise."

Starlight reluctantly waddled closer to the toilet, standing near the bowl and peering all around. She didn't really wanna look up at it. In fact, the more she looked at it the more she was sure she wanted nothing to do with the toilet. "No use toilet! Toilet stupid!" The filly remarked as she stuck out her tongue at the toilet. Diapers were far more preferable, they were less of a hassle to use and a much safer option as far as the little unicorn was concerned.

She tried to make a break from the bathroom and run away, but she didn't get far before her dad lit up his horn and pulled her close to him with his magic. "Slow down, honey bun. You don't think you're gonna go away that easily, do you?" He proceeded to coax his daughter back towards the toilet. "You don't really wanna be in diapers forever, do you?"

"Uh-huh, me wanna stay in diapees!" Starlight declared even as she was powerless to resist her father's superior magical abilities.

Firelight chuckled at this juvenile act of defiance. He remembered going through the same thing with his parents when he was Starlight's age (though back when he was growing up they didn't have flush toilets like the one his wife had installed). "Come on, sweet pea. There's nothing to be scared of. Using the toilet can be fun, and just think of all the freedom you'll have once you're out of diapers," When his daughter was before the toilet again he cleared his throat. "Now here's how it works. It's easy. All you need do is take off your diaper, sit down right here," He put a hoof on the toilet seat. "And then you just…" He paused in his explanation as the stallion realized some details probably weren't worth discussing with a toddler.

Starlight seemed to get what her father was implying though. She _was_ a pretty smart three year old, after all. Putting two and two together she understood what was going to be expected of her if she used this "toilet". "Ew, yuck!" She gagged. Why would anypony want to do such a thing? Far more effort than just going in a diaper, and far more smelly (at least that's what she thought).

Firelight blushed. "Yes, I know it's not exactly the most appealing thing in the world, but everypony does it. And Daddy's getting tired of changing your dirty diapers, which is why he's teaching you about the toilet," He coughed into a hoof. "So anyway after you've er… done your business, you just clean up by using some toilet paper," He pulled a couple of rolls of the toilet paper from a holder on the wall nearby. "Just use them the same way Daddy uses wipes to clean you up when he changes your diapers. Then you put the used rolls in the toilet bowl, and then you pull the handle to flush. Just like this." He surrounded a gleaming silver flush handle that rested on the toilet tank to the left hoof side of the toilet bowl and pulled it down.

A mighty loud roar rang out as the water in the toilet bowl spun around and around and went down the drain and refilled. A frightened Starlight ran and hid behind her dad's legs for comfort! "Too loud!" She whined.

"I know it's loud. It's okay, you'll get used to it." Firelight tried to reassure his frightened daughter.

But Starlight bolted and tried to run away again! The results were the same as last time though, a glow of her father's horn and she was stopped right in her tracks.

"Come on, sweetie. Why don't you give it a try?" Firelight encouraged his daughter, floating her close to the flush handle. "Go ahead and flush the toilet."

"Nu-uh, no wanna flush. Too loud!" Starlight whined in protest.

Firelight gently coaxed his daughter. "Come on? Just this once, for Daddy, please?" He proceeded to break out the best pair of pleading, puppy dog eyes he could manage under the circumstances.

Try as hard she might, Starlight wasn't able to resist that look. If one flush would satisfy her dad she would reluctantly do it. She pushed down the flush handle with her tiny hooves, and the loud roar was heard once again! However, as she now hovering directly over the toilet bowl, the little filly's eyes were drawn to something that she hadn't been able to see before. The water in the toilet bowl was swirling and spinning around and around. Then suddenly it all swirled down the drain, disappearing. "Water go down da hole!" She exclaimed with amazement.

"Yes, and look, sweetie!" Firelight encouraged.

Starlight did so, seeing the water slowly fill up the toilet bowl from the bottom. "Water came back!" She giggled and gurgled, promptly chanting over and over again. "Water go down da hole! Water came back!"

Firelight set his eager foal on the floor next to the toilet. The little demonstration had worked better than he could've hoped for. "See how great the the toilet is?" He asked his daughter who nodded. "Well, good. Now that you like it how about we-" But his sentence was cut off as he heard a knock at the front door. "Oh, who could that be?" He wondered aloud, before he looked at his excited young daughter. "What do you think, sweetie? Do you want to try and use the toilet all on your own?"

"Uh-huh!" Starlight happily nodded.

"Okay then, honey-bun. Just come get me if you need help. Remember to use the toilet paper, and be sure to take off your diaper before you use the toilet." Firelight instructed and left the bathroom, leaving his daughter unattended.

* * *

Now alone in the bathroom, Starlight turned her attention back to the toilet. She grinned. "Flush the toilet!" She said to herself and surrounded the flush handle with her magic. It took a great deal of effort but she was able to pull the flush handle down, producing the loud roar that signaled the flushing of the toilet. "Water go down da hole! Water came back!" She declared without even looking inside the toilet bowl.

But just flushing the toilet with nothing in it seemed boring. The little filly quickly found a way to resolve that, however. Her dad had said to "use" the toilet paper. And since using it meant putting it in the toilet to flush, she decided that was what she would do. She pulled a few rolls of toilet paper off and dropped them into the toilet bowl with her magic. "Toiwet pater go down da hole!" The foal declared as she pulled the flush handle with her magic. "Toiwet pater came back!" She cheered without looking into the toilet bowl to see if she was right. Then she rolled all of the toilet paper off the holder and put the start of the long trail of toilet paper into the toilet bowl and pulled the flush handle with her magic. Starlight giggled till all of the toilet paper was gone. Eventually she decided to see if the toilet paper came back, but after scrambling up onto the toilet seat she saw that the toilet paper had vanished, it had not come back with the water in the toilet bowl. "Toiwet pater? Where toiwet pater go?" She wondered aloud. The foal inspected every aspect of the toilet to find an answer, but she couldn't find anything. It seemed that when the toilet flushed, the toilet paper had for whatever reason not returned.

However that did not bother the young unicorn at all. So what else could she flush down the toilet? An idea quickly came to the young one's mind as she looked down at her diaper. Her father had said she wouldn't need it now that she was supposed to use the toilet. So why not get rid of it for her father?

A series of shimmies caused the thick padding to drop to the foal's knees, and she kicked it off and placed it into the toilet bowl. "Diaper go down da hole!" She declared, before pushing down the flush handle again. This time she watched as her padding (swelled up with toilet water) swirled around and around in the rapidly spinning waters of the toilet bowl, then disappeared down the drain. The water in the toilet bowl refilled a moment later, but her diaper was gone.

Starlight was thrilled! How had she not known about such a wonderful thing before?! It was the perfect disposal device, great for getting rid of anything she wanted! And if her diaper could flush down the toilet, well there was no stopping her from finding out what else she could flush down the toilet. She hopped down from the toilet seat, picking up her teddy bear from where she had left it resting on the tiled floor. "Teddy go down da hole!" She declared, tossing the stuffed animal into the toilet bowl and flushed it. Then she watched her teddy bear spin around and around with the water in the toilet bowl. "Teddy go bye bye!" She added, as her teddy bear disappeared down the drain. Next, she grabbed a rubber ducky from the edge of the bathtub and threw it into the toilet bowl. "Rubber ducky go down da hole! Bye bye, ducky!" She declared, flushing the toilet and watching as the rubber duck squeaked and spun around and around with the water in the toilet bowl. Then it rapidly plunged down the drain. Then the foal grabbed a toy boat, and dunked it in to the toilet as well. "Boat go down da hole! Bye bye!" She said, and pulled the flush handle again. She waved to the bath toy as it too spun around and around with the water in the toilet bowl before it was sucked down the drain.

* * *

But after the boat had been flushed the toilet suddenly made a strange gurgling sound. Without warning the water rose beyond its normal level, spilling out of the toilet bowl and onto the bathroom floor. Starlight was puzzled by this and jiggled the flush handle, trying to get the toilet to flush. But it wouldn't, it seemed like something was preventing it from doing so.

"Potty sick!" Starlight gasped with fright! "Me gotta make potty feel better!" She didn't want to hop down onto the wet bathroom floor though, it looked slippery.

Suddenly, the foal noticed something sticking up in the overflowing toilet bowl. Immediately her eyes fell upon the toy boat that she had just flushed. She carefully waddled closer and pulled it out of the toilet bowl. "Boat came back!" She happily cheered, tossing it aside. But the water didn't retreat, the toilet was still overflowing. Something else was causing the blockage.

The little unicorn soon noticed the rubber ducky from earlier, and like with the toy bot she pulled it out of the toilet bowl while declaring. "Rubber ducky came back!" The water level didn't decrease though, the toilet was still overflowing. So the rubber ducky wasn't the cause of the blockage. And neither was the next object the foal retrieved from the toilet bowl, her teddy bear. "Teddy came back! Teddy not go bye bye!" She cheered, now regretting her decision to flush it down the toilet. She put it on the ground next to the toy boat and the rubber ducky.

Still the toilet refused to flush, the water in the toilet bowl continued to overflow. But Starlight couldn't see anything else inside the toilet bowl that could be blocking it. So what was wrong?

As the foal thought and thought about this, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It appeared to be resting way down in the toilet bowl though and there was no way she could hope to pull it out of the toilet bowl with her hooves. She tried to grab at the object with her magic, but alas her earlier flushing spree had depleted every last ounce of magical energy she had in her horn. So there was only one thing to do to fix the toilet. Without even thinking for a moment, Starlight jumped into the toilet bowl where she landed with a splash. It was just water, she'd be okay.

The little filly spouted the obstruction directly below her, she took a deep breath and dove down as best as she could to grab it. A couple of tugs was all it took to fish the object out of the toilet bowl. Her diaper was now thoroughly soaked with toilet water. "Diaper came back!" She cheered, hugging the padding briefly before she tossed it out to join the other objects she'd retrieved.

But at that very moment the toilet roared to life again! Starlight didn't have time to react as she felt a powerful suction take hold of her, rapidly spinning her around and around until she couldn't see straight! Realization set in as the foal continued to spin helplessly about in the toilet bowl! "Uh-oh, I going down da hole!" She declared, and it was the last thing she said before the water in the toilet bowl receded, taking her with it on its downward journey! The frightened foal held her breath as she was sucked tail first down the drain! The toilet bowl than refilled to it's normal level. But there was no trace of Starlight Glimmer anywhere!

* * *

Firelight was making his way back to the bathroom at that very moment, having finally finished talking with his visitor (who had turned out to be none other than Stellar Flare herself). As he got closer he could've sworn he heard strange sounds and a frightened cry, but by the time he reached the bathroom the noise had vanished.

The stallion trotted inside the bathroom, and nearly slipped the moment his hooves touched the soaking wet floor! "_The toilet must've overflowed again,_" He thought to himself. "_I swear, those new flush toilet models are more trouble than they're worth. Always clogging up or overflowing. I have half a mind to dismantle every last flush toilet I lay eyes on. Things worked much better when everypony just used chamber pots. I still have my antique model, and it works just fine. No clogs, no spills, no fuss._"

Oh well, that was a concern for a different day and time. Right now he had to deal with the soaked tiles and anything that touched them. The bathroom was going to need a thorough cleaning.

And it seemed there was no trace of Starlight anywhere. No doubt she had caused the toilet to overflow somehow, probably from flushing too much. Firelight shook his head. "_I really need to watch what my little filly eats._" He thought again, before noticing a series of waterlogged items near the toilet: A toy boat, a rubber ducky, a teddy bear, and a diaper that had swelled up considerably with toilet water. Yet there was still no sign of Starlight.

Firelight started to grow a little worried. Maybe his daughter had tried to flush all those things down the toilet and had thus caused it to overflow, and now she was hiding to avoid facing him. "Honey bun?" He called out while trying to keep a calm tone of voice. "It's okay, you don't have to hide. Daddy knows you didn't mean to overflow the toilet. Daddy promises he's not mad with you."

There was still no reply, which only made Firelight even more nervous. It wasn't like his daughter not to speak up when he called her. "Starlight, sweetie?" He called again. "Hello?"

The stallion heard what sounded like a garbled cry, almost like a plea for help. And it sounded like it was coming from the toilet. The toilet! Immediately, a thousand horrible images flashed in Firelight's mind! Everything suddenly made sense: The constant flushing of the toilet, the water logged items, the overflowing toilet, the absence of his daughter. They all pointed to one conclusion. Somehow, his daughter had been flushed down the toilet!

Hoping he was wrong, Firelight ran to the toilet and peered down into the bowl to the point where his head was almost submerged in the water. To the drain he called again. "Starlight, can you hear me?! It's me, Daddy!"

The garbled cry was heard again and a series of air bubbles briefly appeared above the drain. That left no doubt in the stallion's mind about the whereabouts of his daughter! His worst fears were realized, his daughter had indeed gotten flushed down the toilet! Fortunately, she hadn't been swept into the sewers yet. But Firelight feared that if he didn't act soon, that's what would happen!

He ran to grab a plunger! "Hold on, sweetheart, Daddy's coming!" He declared as he put the rubber end of the plunger into the toilet bowl and started pushing up and down! It was a lot of hard work, the stallion kept on plunging even though he only seemed to succeed in splashing more water out of the toilet bowl! "Come on! Come on!" He pleaded to himself as his body began to break into a nervous sweat!

At last, Firelight was rewarded for his efforts as he felt the rubber end of the plunger connect with something! Something that subsequently ended up attached to said rubber end! Hoping for the best and fearing the worst, Firelight yanked hard on the plunger as he pulled it up!

With a pop, a water logged Starlight emerged from the toilet bowl. She was clinging tightly to the rubber end of the plunger as it was lifted out of the toilet bowl! She didn't let go until her father used his magic to gently free her and set her down on the bathroom floor.

The little filly was visibly shaking, her entire body dripped with toilet water, and she sneezed. "That was scary, Daddy!" She whimpered in fright. "I go down da hole!"

Firelight breathed a sigh of relief as he reassured his daughter. "Yes, but thanks to Daddy you came back."

"Yeah! I go down da hole, and Daddy make me come back! Daddy save me! Daddy my hero!" Starlight declared as she leapt up and hugged her dad. Never in all her life was she so happy to see him.

Firelight nodded, even as he carefully set his daughter down and lightly scolded her. "Starlight, you almost gave your old stallion a heart attack. I'm sure you didn't mean to flush yourself down the toilet, but you still flooded the toilet and made a mess. I told you to come get me if you needed help."

"I sorry, Daddy." Starlight apologized and whimpered.

Firelight sighed. He knew he couldn't be too upset with his daughter, after all it had been his idea to teach her how to flush the toilet and then leave her unattended in the bathroom. Even though he hadn't anticipated being gone for so long, he should've known better than to make such an obvious parenting mistake. His daughter could've not only ended in the sewers, but she could've also drowned. She was the only thing he had left to remind him of his wife, and now he realized that he needed to be much more careful with her. He couldn't depend on Stellar Flare to do all the parenting for him. "Well, at least now you know to be more careful around the toilet. And that you shouldn't flush things down it that aren't meant to be flushed away. The only things you can flush down the toilet are toilet paper, and what you do in your diapers."

"Me still have to wear diapees?" Starlight blinked in surprise.

"For now, I think it's best if we leave the toilet alone. Clearly, you're not ready for it," Firelight told his daughter. "But I _do_ think the time has come for you to get out of diapers."

"But if I can not use the toilet or my diapers, what am I gonna use?" Starlight questioned her father.

Firelight replied with a wink. "Something _much_ safer and _much_ more reliable than a flush toilet. A chamber pot. I'll let you pick out your own antique one to use, and we'll start training you to go on it."

"Does it flush?" The foal asked her father.

"No it doesn't, but we can empty it into the toilet when you're done. As long as you promise only to flush it when a grown-up is around to help you," Firelight insisted. "I don't wanna risk another close call."

Realizing how concerned her father had been after she had gone down the drain, the little filly decided it was best to accept his terms. Maybe when she was older, she would be big enough to tackle the toilet again. And maybe then she would know how to use it properly. Until then, chamber pot useage would have to do. "Okay, Daddy, me agree. I won't use the toilet, or flush it without a grown-up."

Firelight nodded. "Good, I'm glad we agree," Then he added. "Now, you need a bath. I don't want you getting sick after being in the toilet for Celestia knows how long!" And leaning over, he turned on the tap from the bathtub faucet.

* * *

"Wow, I _actually_ got flushed down the toilet?" Starlight blinked in surprise as her father finished sharing the story with her. The unicorn mare, now well into her forties and expecting her first child in a matter of weeks, had decided to pay her father a visit to learn what her foalhood had been like. That way she would be prepared for when her child would be born.

Firelight giggled. "Yup, and it scared your old stallion like nothing else. Perhaps that's why you took so long to re-adjust back to toilet usage after you outgrew your chamber pot. But that's okay, Daddy still loved you the whole time."

Starlight felt her cheeks flush bright red with embarrassment. "Dad!"

Firelight simply laughed. "Oh come now, Starlight, your old stallion's just teasing you. But I can still remember you trying to sneak away to flush the toilet every night. And every time I caught you, you'd keep saying 'But I wanna flush it again!'."

Starlight just groaned and shook her head. "_Why did I decide to come and visit my dad? I __**knew**_ _something like this would happen,_" She thought to herself. "_At least Sunburst isn't here to see this, am I glad he's getting the nursery ready. Hopefully, he'll be able to help me when it's __**my**_ _turn to teach a foal how to use the toilet._"


	16. Blueblood's Lesson (Prince Blueblood)

Tags:[Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Prince Blueblood] [Flurry Heart] [Princess Cadence] [OC]

By: Foal Star

Note: Will contain a foal getting flushed.

* * *

Blueblood was quite fond of dealing with unruly maids that didn't want to listen to him, or butlers who went against what he desired. But the prince was quite surprised to see a chubby, blue coated unicorn mare known as Nanny De Foal was ordered to be his personal maid by none other than Princess Celestia herself. He glared at the chubby mare now standing in his room with a scowl on her face. The nanny (as she called herself) seemed to be in a sour mood as she explained the situation. "Now Blueblood I have come to teach you about manners that a prince should have."

The prince was taken back and shouted. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my room?!"

The Nanny shook her head. "You are such a rude prince. I was hired by Princess Celestia to make sure that you change your ways by helping your niece Flurry Heart learn how to use the potty."

Prince Blueblood reared up in anger as he snapped, "I don't care if you were ordered by Celestia! You get out of my room right now before I throw you into a prison! I don't have to do anything!"

Nanny De Foal shook her head and sighed. "Sorry, but that's not going to work." The nanny lit up her horn and pink tendrils swirled around Blueblood, who was slowly regressed in age. The prince whimpered as he slowly regressed into a chubby toddler with a cute pot belly.

The little prince squeaked in surprise upon seeing how he looked and shouted. "Hey! What did you do to me?!"

Nanny De Foal came forward and explained. "I simply turned you into the age you chose to act as. You are now a potty training toddler. You won't be turned back until you teach Flurry Heart how to use the potty."

The little colt whined and stomped about. "No way! You must turn me back to normal right now! I don't want to do potty training!"

The nanny gave the angry little colt an angry glare and scolded him. "That's quite enough, mister! You quiet down right now, or you will be like this forever! Am I clear?!"

The prince plopped onto his rump, his hooves crossed his chest with a cute pout. "Whatever, I'm gonna tell Aunt Tia what you did to me, and your gonna be in big trouble!"

Nanny De Foal smirked. "Oh, who do you think gave me for going ahead of turning you into a foal? Now, you will help Flurry Heart learn about how to use the potty or I can regress you even more. Do you want that?"

The prince was now nervous and gulped, he didn't want to regress even further. So he reluctantly relented. "Fine! I'll teach Flurry how to use the potty!"

The nanny gave a nod. "Good! But before we get going, we need to put you in pull-ups so you don't have an accident on the floors," The mare took out a package of white pull-ups with Blueblood's cutie mark printed on them. "I had these designed for you to show the world the prince is but a little toddler."

The nanny set them down in front of the colt who kicked them across the room. "I don't want to wear them! Can't I have normal pull-ups?!"

Nanny De Foal eyed the prince and scolded him. "Sorry, but now that you're a colt you will be treated like one. And if you keep this up, I'm going to have to put you in time out."

The prince was still furious but grumbled in acceptance, irritably waddling over to the package of pull-ups. He tore the package open with his teeth and slowly took one of the fresh pull-ups out. He turned to the nanny with an angry stare and snapped. "Fine, I'll wear these stupid pull-ups, but I'm not gonna do anything embarrassing! I'm not gonna do a silly potty dance like Shining did!"

Nanny De Foal smirked again, looking the pudgy white coated colt over with his short crop of gold mane and his big blue eyes as she snickered, "I don't think you're gonna have much of a choice. Not now that you are a toddler. So your body is completely different and may not function as it used to."

The prince just rolled his eyes and started to pull his crinkling padding over his rump, while Nanny De Foal continued to watch him with a smug grin on her face. The colt eventually succeeded in pulling his cute crinkly pull-ups over his rump and Nanny De Foal walked around him inspecting the pull-up. It was quite simple, only having his former cutie mark printed on the seat of his padding.

The nanny then gave a satisfied nod. "Very well done, those pull-ups look great on you! Now come on let's get you some breakfast. You certainly can't go potty if you haven't eaten anything."

Prince Blueblood was still quite angry with his situation and plopped down onto the seat of his crinkling pull-ups, making the embarrassing noise echo throughout his room. He whined. "I don't want to go out! Ponies will make fun of me!"

The chubby mare sighed, bending down to the whimpering colt's level as she cooed."Look, sweetie. Ponies will laugh and snicker but it's alright. You're doing a big favor for Flurry Heart, and afterwards Princess Cadence will see you in a new light. Heck, you could even be a substitute crystaller if Sunburst isn't available. Doesn't that sound good?"

The prince rocked back and forth on his pull-up ,making it crinkle as he gave a small nod. "S..s..sure, fine, let's just go."

The nanny rose up on her hooves and took out a hoof. "Come on, Bluey, take my hoof." The colt gulped as he tagged along with Nanny De Foal. They both went out of his room and into the halls of the palace.

* * *

Nanny De'foal slowly trotted down the grand halls while escorting the regressed prince, his pull-up crinkling quite loudly, throughout the hall with his head lowered in complete embarrassment. Many ponies were snickering and scoffing at the young prince in his embarrassing pull-up, and he seemed to be unable to hide his shame which was shown to everypony that could see his cutie mark printed squarely on his rump.

They eventually made it to the royal dining room and the prince slowly toddled over to the table and climbed onto the chair kicking his adorable chubby little legs, thus making his pull-up shake about.

Nanny De Foal couldn't help but daww and and pulled Blueblood up over the table. A waiter eventually walked over with a silver platter and placed the food right in front of the little colt. Blueblood looked down with wide eyes, seeing that it was two fluffy pancakes drenched in syrup and butter with a big smiley face on it made of whip cream, along with a bright blue sippy cup filled with orange juice right next to it.

The prince blushed at seeing how foalish his breakfast looked as he dug into it, gorging down on his pancakes and sucking down his orange juice not unlike a toddler. All under the careful supervision of Nanny De Foal. After gorging down the last bits of his pancakes = suckling the last drops of his orange juice, the colt began to he squirm about feeling the urge to pee.

Blueblood jumped up and down, squeaking in surprise as he cried out. "Nanny De Foal! I gotta go pee pee!" The little colt jumped down from his chair and waddled down the hall as fast as possible. Blueblood tried to run as fast as possible to the bathroom, but squeaked as halfway there he felt a warm sensation fill his crotch area and he whimpered, scrunching his pull-up as it filled up. He cried in shame. "I..I.. I pee peed! But how?!"

"Oh dear, it looks like Blueblood didn't make it to the potty." Blueblood squeaked upon hearing the soft voice of his adopted sister. The prince turned around to see Princess Cadence walking down towards him with a smug smile on her face.

Blueblood pouted and plopped onto his soggy pull-up with a loud squish as he snapped. "It's not my fault! I'm not gonna need a diaper change."

The Princess of Love just slowly walked over and gave the pull-up a cute little pat, making it squish a little as she cooed. "It's alright, accidents happen. Come on, let's get you changed." She escorted the angry colt down the hall and led him to a guest room. The princess led him over, floating him over onto a changing table, then pulled down his pull-up and started to clean his rump up with some wipes. All the while, Flurry Heart was peeking through the bars of her crib, cooing and bouncing up and down in excitement.

As Princess Cadence pulled a new pull-up over Blueblood's rump, she gave him an apologetic smile and cooed. "I'm sorry Bluey. I know this is sudden. But half the reason why I had you transformed you into a foal is so you can teach Flurry Heart how to use the potty."

Blueblood gave the alicorn a pout and whine. "Oh come on! You are the one who did this to me?! How could you?!" He had no idea, but Flurry Heart was now quite curious about this new colt and began crawling over to him.

The toddler princess took one chubby hoof out and gave Blueblood a boop on the nose. "Hehe, baby Bluey."

The prince brushed the little filly's hoof aside and whined. "I'm not a baby!"

The little baby alicorn just flapped her wings and chirped. "Yeah! Your a baby Bluey!"

Blueblood grew increasingly furious as he stomped about, threw a tantrum, and shouted at Flurry Heart. "Stop saying that! I don't want to teach you potty training! Your parents can train you, I hope you stay in diapers and remain a dumb diaper baby forever!"

This made Flurry sit back with tears forming in her eyes, and she began to whimper. Then she burst out crying and began bawling her eyes out. Princess Cadence gasped and quickly pulled her daughter close to her chest, trying to calm her down.

Nanny De Foal looked over at the prince with a cold stare and scolded him quite severely. "You, Prince Blueblood are going to be severely punished for your outburst!"

The colt stood up and snapped back. "Oh yeah, like what?! You already embarrassed me enough by making me pee pee my pull-up! Ya can't do anything to me!"

The nanny lifted her head and her horn lit up as she declared. "You thought that was embarrassing! You haven't seen anything yet!" Her magic tendrils swirled around Blueblood as his body shrunk even more! His pull-up thickened around his rump, turning into a thick diaper that hugged his rear tightly. All the while Flurry Heart grew up a little as her diaper turned into a bright blue pull-up. Blueblood whimpered and cried out in complete embarrassment at what happened and shouted. "You made me into a baby?!"

Nanny De Foal smirked as she explained. "Not only that, but Flurry Heart is a little older now and she'll be the one teaching you about potty training!"

The toddler alicorn squealed, flying around in delight and laughing with glee. "Yay! This is awesome! I'm a big filly now! I got pull-ups!"

Cadence was quite surprised as she looked up at Nanny De Foal and asked. "Nanny De Foal, you _will_ turn Flurry back to normal, right?...I mean this would be fun, but I want to potty train and raise Flurry normally. Plus, I think Shining would be devastated to learn he missed an important milestone in Flurry's life."

Nanny De Foal picked up baby Blueblood in her magic with the crying and screaming colt kicking about in a magic bubble as she cooed. "Oh, of course Princess Cadence! I'll turn them both back to normal before the end of the day."

Flurry Heart was bouncing up and down in excitement as she chirped. "Mommy, can I stay like this please? I like being a big filly!"

Cadence peered down at her daughter's big, bright eyes glowing with a sense of excitement ,and she couldn't help but sigh. "Fine, you can stay like this. But don't get too excited, you're going to be back to being a baby tomorrow."

Flurry Heart squealed, clapping her hooves with glee. "Yay! Being a big pony sounds wike so much fun!"

The pink coated princess looked down at Flurry Heart, and couldn't help but lift her within her magic as she hugged the little filly close to her chest. "Oh, you're such a cutie, Flurry! No matter what age you are!"

Nanny De Foal waved a hoof at the two and chirped. "While you two bond I'll go get Blueblood a bottle before his nap. When he's calmed down, we shall begin his potty training."

The nanny then bounced off with the still crying Blueblood in tow and led the embarrassed colt all the way back to his room. His eyes went wide with disbelief seeing it had somehow turned into a nursery. His bed was now a crib, his desk was now a changing table, and his closet was now filled with embarrassing onesies and packed full of packages of diapers. The colt's face turned a deep red as he shouted. "What did you do to my room?!" Blueblood then squeaked as he was settled into his crib and a foal bottle filled with formula was plucked into his mouth. The colt groaned and relucantly suckled down the formula with a look of anger printed on his face.

Nanny De Foal looked down at the padded prince and gave his thick padding a few good pats as she cooed. "Now now, little Bluey. You were quite naughty and made Flurry cry. I cannot abide that and you forced my hoof! Now you drink up and get some rest. We shall resume your new task of being potty trained later."

Blueblood wanted to fight back, but he could barely keep his eyes open as they slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Nanny De Foal waited until he drank down the entire bottle and swiftly removed it and shoved a pacifier in his mouth. The prince continued to suckle and it bobbed up and down in his mouth. Then as he kicked his hooves about a small hiss emanated from his diaper.

The nanny dawed, slowly gave the padding a check, and cooed. "Good, Bluey you look so peaceful as a foal. Hopefully this experience will change you for the better." She then slowly walked out of the nursery and gently closed the door behind her. His diapers could easily hold a small accident.

* * *

After his nap, Blueblood slowly woke up and looked up and saw that Cadence was wiping his rump clean. Cadence smiled down at the little foal and cooed. "Hello cutie, had a nice nap? Seemed like you completely soaked your diaper."

The colt gave the princess a cute pout and grumbled. "I thought you turned me into a foal so you can teach Flurry Heart how to use the potty."

The princess went about giving his rump a healthy dose of foal powder making, Blueblood give a cute sneeze. Cadence then slowly taped him up in a new fresh diaper with his cutie mark printed on his padding and cooed. "Oh hush, I couldn't leave you in a soggy diaper. Even if you're being such a naughty foal."

Blueblood grumbled as he was then placed into a playpen and plopped down in his super thick diaper, right next to Flurry Heart who was stacking blocks. She was still mad at the colt and turned away with a humph just as Princess Cadence ordered. "Bluey, go on and apologize to Flurry Heart. You're not leaving this pen until you do."

Blueblood crossed his chubby hooves across his chest and shook his head. "I am not gonna. I don't have to apologize for anything."

Nanny De Foal was appalled by Blueblood's behavior and scoffed. "My word, such a naughty colt! Should I regress him even more?"

Cadence's face blushed a bright red as she waved a hoof. "No. I think if you regress him anymore, Celestia or I may end up being pregnant with him."

The nanny couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter and snickered. "Oh, don't worry, I will never regress a pony that far."

The princess of love blushed as she turned around to see that Blueblood was mulling things over, poking his crinkling diaper with a hoof. "I think that he is going to realise that he has two choices: Stay as a foal in diapers or suck up his pride and say sorry to Flurry."

Blueblood was still quite furious about his situation but he realized exactly what Cadence had said. So the colt slowly waddled towards Flurry Heart with his diaper, making embarrassing crinkles with every step.

Flurry Heart stared down the prince and asked. "So...what are you doing here?"

The colt scrunched his padding between his legs and whimpered. "I..j...j...just want to say sorry for being a meanie to you."

Flurry Heart wasn't sure of this and she shook her head. "You are not sorry! You are just saying that."

Blueblood got flustered and stomped about a little as he whined. "I am sorry! Stop being a meanie!"

Flurry looked the colt over and asked. "Did you heard of the diaper dance my daddy is famous for?"

Blueblood gulped and squeaked as he fell back onto the seat of his padding with a puff of foal powder escaping from his rump. Flurry giggled and slowly waddled over and asked. "So, are you gonna do it or not?"

Cadence put a hoof over her face as she cooed. "Oh, the diaper dance? I don't remember telling anypony about that. I thought only Twilight Velvet and I knew about it."

The little filly blushed as she replied. "Um...yeah, Grandma told me about it when she showed me daddy's baby pictures. He was so cute as a little baby! She even told me one time he made a fort out of diapers!"

Nanny De Foal smirked. "Oh I remember that it was during a snowy night and Shining wanted to play outside and make a snow fort. But he was only two years old and quite sick, so he instead made a fort of diapers. I was the one to teach him the famous diaper dance too. Such a creative and cute little colt he was I had a feeling he would grow up to be such a stellar prince."

Blueblood was quite upset hearing how cute Shining was and for some reason he wanted that same attention. The colt slowly got up on all fours and shoved his padded rump out and shouted. "Fine! I'll do the stupid diaper dance, Flurry, then your help me learn potty training!"

Nanny De Foal gave a nod as she chuckled. "That's the deal little Bluey, but first you need more foal powder in your diaper!" With a flick of her horn the little colt's padding poofed with a giant cloud of foal powder, which made Blueblood squeak. He started shaking his rump side to side, trying to shake all the excess foal powder out from his padding! He didn't notice as he performed his cute little diaper dance that Cadence had taken out a camera and started snapping photos as she cooed. "Oh, what a cutie! This is an opportunity to get some baby photos of Blueblood!"

Nanny De Foal laughed. "Oh trust me, I have a full album of his baby pictures. I also took care of this little one a long time ago."

Blueblood continued his adorable little dance for quite some time, shaking his padded rump around and poofing out foal powder all over the ground until it was completely covered in the powdery substance.

After some time, Flurry Heart came over and gave Blueblood's thick diaper a good pat on the back as she chirped. "That's good enough, I forgive you!"

Blueblood stopped and turned around with his face now a bright red as he snapped. "Is about time! I never doing that again!"

The filly couldn't help but giggle as she hugged Blueblood and squeaked. "Oh, ya just so cute! I can't believe your were my uncle!"

Blueblood grunted. "Well kind of, I more like your mom's cousin twice removed."

Cadence snickered and then asked. "Well, a deal's a deal. So Flurry, do you need to go potty?"

The filly looked up and gave a nod. "Yeah! I need to go potty! What I gotta do?!"

Nanny De Foal's horn lit up as a pink training potty appeared and she sat the filly down. "Now Blueblood, watch Flurry go potty like a big filly," Then she instructed to Flurry. "Just relax and let nature take its course."

Blueblood grumbled and did as he was told, watching the filly pee and blushed while scrunching his own diaper. Cadence cooed. "Oh, what a good girl! You went potty on your first attempt!"

Cadence hugged Flurry close to her chest again as Nanny De Foal turned to face Blueblood and asked. "So, you wanna try the potty?"

"Uh-huh, wanna get out of diapers." The colt grumbled and let himself get picked up by the nanny's magic. She pulled down his diaper, making him squeal and squirm as he felt naked for some reason.

The colt was plopped onto the pink potty as Nanny De Foal cooed. "Go on, sweetheart. If Flurry can do it then so can you, right?"

The colt whimpered and grunted, pushing out a mess into the potty making the two mares clap and cheer. Blueblood was astonished by the praise and felt good about it as the nanny picked him up with her magic once again, and laid him down and taped him up in another diaper after wiping him as she cooed. "There you go, sweetheart. All taped up in a cute diaper. Such a good little colt you are."

The prince gulped as he placed his hooves over his padding with a blush growing on his face. "Did ya really foal-sit me, Nanny De Foal? I don't remember you."

De'Foal gave his nose a boop as she explained. "It was a long time ago, you wouldn't remember. Now, you keep this up and by tonight you'll be a full grown adult, and Flurry will have a better understanding of the potty and how to use it."

The prince turned to see that Flurry was so happy bouncing around Cadence while shouting. "I went potty! I went potty!"

* * *

A few hours went by as Blue Blood followed Flurry Heart around, kind of being taught how to use the potty by the young alicorn.

It was now dinner time and Blueblood was now in a cute highchair, watching Flurry Heart enjoy her first tofu nuggets and suckling down grape juice in a sippy cup. All the while Blueblood was forced to be fed mashed peas by Nanny De Foal spooning the slope in his mouth, while wearing a stupid baby blue bib with "Spoiled Prince" printed on it. The treatment was beyond embarrassing knowing that every maid, butler and guard walking by saw him being fed in such a manner.

After having his face wiped down by the nanny, she plucked the bottle plopped into his mouth and he began suckling down the chalky formula. He groaned, feeling the formula was making his tummy rumbled and after finishing his bottle Nanny De Foal placed the colt over her shoulder and gave his padding a few pats on the back, making him spit up all over the mare. Flurry and Cadence burst into fits of laughter.

Blueblood was embarrassed once again, placing his hooves over his face as Nanny De Foal slowly placed him down while cooing, "Oh don't worry, sweetie, this happen to me all the time. Trust me, Shiny spat up all kinds of silly things."

De'Foal went about cleaning herself as Flurry shouted. "Oh, I gotta go potty! Can I use the toilet this time?! I want to see how it works!"

Nanny De Foal gave a nod as she cooed. "Oh of course you can, let's go!" She and Cadence lead the two foals down the hall and to the bathroom. De'Foal slowly pulled Flurry's pull-up down and placed the filly on the seat of the toilet as she cooed. "Now go on, do your business and show Blueblood what a big girl you are."

The filly blushed as she peed in the toilet as Blueblood watched with anticipation. He was getting more excited, bouncing up and down on his crinkling padding. After Flurry Heart was taken off the toilet, Blueblood blushed as his padding was taken off. He too was placed on the toilet seat and blushed as he also peed into it. They giggled and dawud as Blueblood lifted his hooves. "Yay! I used the toilet! Now to flush!"

Flurry Heart fluttered over to the toilet tank and pressed on the flush handle, flushing the toilet. But then Blueblood squeaked, falling backwards and into the toilet bowl! Flurry gasped, fluttering over the toilet. She placed a hoof down, to pull the soggy colt out of the draining waters of the toilet bowl while crying as she struggled not to be flushed down. "Mommy, help!"

Cadence ran over and used her magic to pull out Flurry Heart out of the toilet bowl! She squeaked as she fell down. As she got up, both her and Flurry gasped as Blueblood was flushed away! Cadence was horrified and shouted. "Bluey! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!"

But Nanny De Foal held up a hoof. "Now don't worry, this is a magic toilet! Bluey shall return right about...now!"

As if on cue the toilet took on a cartoon face, complete with eyes and a mouth. It belched as it shot up water, Blueblood plopping out with it! "Yuck, foals are disgusting!" It exclaimed in exaggerated fashion. "My tummy can't handle stuff like that, watch what you feed me!" Then its face vanished as Blueblood plopped onto the ground. But he was now in a thicker diaper with more foal fat bulging around him.

De'Foal chuckled. "Oh dear, I think the magic in the toilet regressed the poor prince a little bit more."

The baby prince cooed and kicked about in his padding, babbling incoherent gibberish. Cadence dawud and took a towel as she dried the colt up. "Oh, can we keep him like this, Nanny De Foal? I wouldn't mind being his mommy. It'll be fun to have another little one now that Flurry Heart's old enough for potty training."

De'Foal snickered. "Well, I did promise him he'll be back to normal tonight. I also think that it's about time Flurry was turned back to normal too." The nanny lit up her horn and sent tendrils of magic to wrap around the filly as she was poofed into an infant once again. Nanny De Foal also set her sights on Blueblood but Cadence shook her head. "You said that you promised to turn him back to normal tonight. That means we still have a few hours."

Nanny De Foal shrugged. "Fine, princess, if that's what you wish."

Flurry Heart, meanwhile, squealed while slamming into Blueblood. Who eeped, falling over onto his padded rump while Flurry Heart was shouting. "Thank you! thank you! You teach me how to use the potty, even the big one! Now I'm not scared, it won't eat me because I taste yucky!"

Blueblood gulped and whimpered. "Your welcome. But are you the one potty training me?"

Flurry blushed. "Not really, that was nanny's magic. Seeing you go potty is what I remember and now I got an idea on how to use the potty. So thank you." She gave Blueblood a smooch on the cheek, making the prince's face turn beat red as he stammered. "Um..sure thing."

Cadence snickered and turned to Blueblood. "So, Blueblood, I have a question. Would you like to stay like this for a little bit longer? I mean… you're just so cute."

Blueblood blushed as he asked. "S...sure, but can I have a favor please?"

Cadence asked him. "What is it?"

"You got to turn Shiny into a foal and have him do the diaper dance!" Blueblood demanded of the princess.

Flurry squealed while bouncing up and down, shouting! "Yeah! Daddy diaper dance! Daddy diaper dance!"

Cadence smirked and agreed. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Nanny De Foal gave a nod. "Alright, I shall make the preparations. Cadence, you just have Shining Armor come here."

* * *

Shining Armor was quite confused to receive a letter from his wife. When he walked into the designated room it was pitch black and he could barely see anything in front of him. Suddenly, the stallion squeaked as pink tendrils wrapped around him and he was slowly regressed in age. He squealed in surprise and embarrassment as a diaper with his cutie mark printed on it appeared around his rump. Then the lights came on and he gasped seeing his parents, Twilight, his wife, Flurry Heart, and a baby Prince Blueblood! But the pony he was most surprised to see his old nanny there and he squeaked out. "Nanny De Foal! What are you doing here?!"

The nanny blushed. "Sorry, Prince Shining. Prince Blueblood teaching your daughter about the potty was a success. But in return he wanted you to do your famous diaper dance."

The colt squeaked and slammed back onto the seat of his padding. "No way! That was supposed to be a secret!"

Blueblood waddled over and gave the other prince a pat on his diapered rump. "Sorry but is out now! Everypony here knows about it!"

The little colt's eyes narrowed and he shouted. "It was you! Your the one who told everyone! Come here you poopy head!" He tackled Blueblood and the two little foals rolled about, fighting in a cloud of foal powder.

Nanny De Foal shook her head using her magic to separate the two. "That's quite enough. Now Shiny, Bluey didn't do anything, your secret leaked out on accident. Also, you own little Bluey for teaching your daughter the basics of potty training. Including how you can't get eaten by the toilet."

Shining groaned as he was plopped back down and whined. "So in return you just want to embarass me?!"

The little prince laughed maniacally. "Yes! Your going to do the diaper dance and embarrass yourself in front of all these ponies!"

De'Foal gave a smirk and cooed. "Actually, I was thinking of a contest. We shall see who is the prince of the diaper dance!"

The two princes squeaked in surprise as their diapers exploded, being completely filled with foal powder! They squeaked as they started shaking their rumps around, trying to shake it all out. All the while the ponies surrounding them were laughing and cheering them on. However most were shouting "Shiny! Shiny!"

Despite the embarrassing nature of the dance Shining laughed. "Ha! I am winning the diaper dance! You can't beat me Bluey, you are still a newbie at this!"

Blueblood became quite flustered and started to shake his rump even more, shouting. "You are not gonna beat me! Just watch me, I'm gonna be prince of the diaper dance!"

Shining snapped back. "No, I am! You are just a poppy head, and your going down!" The two colts glared at each other and began shaking their diapered rumps at an increased speed.

Twilight Velvet snickered as she snapped her camera and cooed. "I wonder when they're going to realise that this is just a way to get some cute baby pictures of them?"

Twilight Velvet (who was also taking pictures) replied. "Oh, just let them do their adorable diaper dance. I never got to witness it myself!"

Flurry giggled as she started shaking her padded rump while shouting. "Diaper dance! Diaper dance!"

All the while Cadence turned to Nanny De Foal and asked. "So, Nanny De Foal. Did you ever care for me as a foal?"

De'Foal booped Cadence's nose. "Yes I did. In fact, I helped Princess Celestia potty train you! Now there are two colts will return back to normal by midnight tonight. If you wish for my services again, just write me."

Then the nanny disappeared in a puff of foal powder and Cadence blushed. "Oh I will, Nanny De Foal. Flurry isn't fully potty trained yet."


	17. Big Muffin and Little Muffin (Derpy)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Derpy] [Dinky]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note:**WARNING!: **_**Will **_**contain a grown pony in diapers! Reader discretion is advised! Partially inspired by "Derpy's potty training" by datspaniard on Furaffinity.**

* * *

Sometimes being a single parent could be difficult, and Derpy had learned this fact several times over since becoming the proud mother of a unicorn filly named Dinky. She couldn't really remember who she'd been with when Dinky was conceived, it seemed like the memory was blurred and obscured. It had to be a unicorn though, because Derpy didn't remember her family ever having unicorns in it (though they did have quite a few earth ponies).

Fortunately, she had her former roommate (now neighbor) Carrot Top to help her. Whenever Carrot Top wasn't busy dating Noteworthy, she would step in to foalsit Dinky for Derpy, often while Derpy was away due to work.

Being the head mailmare for Ponyville (often times the only one) did allow Derpy to provide for her little filly. But it also meant that she often times wasn't as involved with her foal's life as she might like.

Having missed out on her daughter's first steps and almost missing her daughter's first word ("Muffin", Derpy's favorite food that also served as part of the nickname for her little one: Her little muffin), the pegasus was most determined not to miss any other important milestones in her daughter's life. And as it turned out there was an aspect of parenthood that was perfectly suited to this. Potty training.

But although she only vaguely remembered _her_ training, Derpy could recall that it had been a nightmare for her parents and for a time it looked like she might _never_ graduate from diapers. Derpy was quite determined that the apple fall far from the tree for her daughter. The last thing she wanted was for her little filly to be sent off to kindergarten, and be teased and mocked for being the only foal in all of Ponyville who still wore diapers.

Derpy's determination to get her daughter potty trained as quickly as possible soon ran into a problem, though. What was the best approach to ensuring her daughter learned? The mare poured over as many books on the subject matter as she could get her hooves on, often reading over them during her breaks. She also talked it up with a few trusted ponies, namely Carrot Top. But Carrot Top wasn't that big a help, she had no foals of her own and the only other she looked after was a filly named Noi (who was already potty trained).

Many a sleepless nights ensued as Derpy continued to think about how she was going to approach potty training. She wanted to get it right the first time, maybe so she could prove all the naysayers wrong about her parenting skills, or maybe just because she felt a mother owed to her child to do such a thing.

At last, just when Derpy thought she was going to have to give up and hire a potty training coach (which would be very expensive), an idea came to her. While reading through one of the last books she'd borrowed from the library, a passage caught her wandering wall-eyes. "Children learn best through example, by emulating their peers. Parents should make an attempt to get down to their child's level and establish a connection."

The gears in Derpy's mind started to turn. "_I think I know a way to get Dinky to see me on her level. That way she'll listen to me when I teach her about the potty._" She thought, and began to make preparations.

* * *

A few weeks later, Dinky was most surprised to wake up in her crib to the smiling face of her mother. "Good morning, my little muffin," Derpy lovingly called as she scooped up her foal. "Guess who got the entire day off to spend with you?"

"Mommy?" Dinky guessed.

Derpy nodded and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Correct! Oh, such a smart little filly you are! Mommy could just eat you up." She proceeded to blow a raspberry into her daughter's tummy, which made Dinky giggle and kick her little legs.

"No, Mommy!" Dinky playfully replied while laughing over and over again.

Derpy simply laughed back, before moving a hoof to inspect her daughter's diaper. She pressed a hoof to it and felt it crinkle as it compressed. "All nice and clean, good." She cooed, setting her daughter down onto the floor.

It was now that Dinky got to see all of her mother, and the foal's eyes were drawn to something that hugged her mother's rear end tightly. It looked kind of like a big pillow, except for the noticeable tapes on the sides that held it in place. Dinky blinked as she questioned. "Mommy? Why are you wearing a diaper?"

The mare laughed as she patted her padding. "Because Mommy wants to be on your level. And so that Mommy can show you how to do something that everypony your age has to do." She delivered the last line with a knowing wink.

The foal was more than a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

Derpy just waddled over, lowering herself to her daughter's level and patting her on the forehead (taking care to avoid the horn which was a very sensitive area). "I'll show you after breakfast, Dinky. Can you do Mommy a favor and keep your diapers clean until then?"

Dinky nodded, she never disobeyed an order from her mother. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Good," Derpy smiled. "Now let's take you down to your playpen, and Mommy will get started on breakfast. We'll have muffins!"

Dinky's mouth began to water, it was always a special occasion whenever her mom made muffins. The last time it had been as a celebration for her first word. But the foal wondered what warranted muffins being made this time? Well, she could find out later.

* * *

Despite wearing a thick diaper, Derpy had no more trouble than usual making breakfast. She actually kind of liked the way her padding moved with her, crinkling ever so softly and giving her movements a slight waddle.

When breakfast was ready, Derpy picked up Dinky and carefully placed the foal in her highchair, before Derpy sat down in the chair next to it. Her diaper crinkled again when she did so, and then she tied a bib around herself and her daughter.

Breakfast itself came and went without much fanfare for the two ponies. But as soon as Derpy had cleaned the dishes (and her daughter) the time came for her demonstration. She made it a point to march her still diapered daughter into the bathroom. Standing near the toilet is a plastic bowl with three flowers painted on it.

Dinky eyed the strange object with a mix of amazement and confusion. "Mommy, what dat?

Derpy's smile grew wider as she proudly declared. "It's a potty, Dinky. It's what big ponies use instead of diapers. And you wanna be a big pony, right?"

Dinky nodded her head. "I want to be a big pony, just like you!" But her eagerness was quickly replaced by concern as she commented. "But how do I use the potty? And do I have to give up my diapers?"

"Not until you've mastered the potty. That's what potty training is for," Derpy proudly explained. "From now on, if you feel like you have to go, you can come and get me and I'll take you to the potty. As for how you use it, it's easy. I'll show you. First you gotta take off your diaper," She made it a point to pull down her daughter's diaper a second later. "Then you just trot over to the potty and sit down," That was exactly what the pegasus did. "Then you just do your business. When you're done, I'll clean you up and empty your potty into the toilet and I will flush it all away. Eventually, if you get good at it you can do it all yourself. Well, except for the emptying part. But you'll see why when I show you."

Derpy stood up and prepared to pick up the potty to empty it in the toilet. But that was when she noticed something was off. She looked into the bowl, but saw nothing. That couldn't be right though, she distinctly remembered using it. "I don't get it, what went wrong?" She innocently wondered. "I know I used the potty. How come it's empty? It doesn't empty itself."

Dinky started to snicker quite audibly as she gestured a hoof. "Mommy, you are so silly. You forget to take off your own diaper."

Derpy finally looked down at her padding, and a close inspection indicated that it had been used. The pegasus mare quickly put two and two together. She now knew why the potty was empty. "Oops, my bad!" She declared as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"Mommy need a diaper change?" Dinky innocently offered even as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I… guess so," The pegasus mare reluctantly replied, deciding it best to humor her offspring about the embarrassing situation. "And uh… just so you know, Mommy did that on purpose. That way you could see how _not_ to use the potty. So don't do what Mommy did and you'll be fine."

The foal just nodded, continuing to giggle. This was an experience that was going to be ingrained into her memory for a **VERY** long time.

* * *

Derpy quickly set to work on cleaning herself up and changing, leaving Dinky in the bathroom just to make sure her filly didn't wander off.

Suddenly Dinky felt the familiar urge that was building up inside her. Luckily, her diaper had been pulled down by Derpy. So Dinky sat down on the potty and did her business. This made Derpy very happy as she replied. "You did it, my little muffin! I am so proud of you. Now hold still so I can clean you up."

Once Dinky was cleaned, Derpy took the used potty and emptied it into the toilet. Then after she put the potty back where it was she looked at the handle on the toilet tank and got an idea. She looked back at her little muffin and asked. "Do you want to know what's making that noise that is coming from the bathroom?"

Dinky nodded and her mother carefully placed her on the toilet seat. As her daughter looked down into the toilet bowl Derpy pushed down the handle. The toilet roared and Dinky watched in amazement as both the water and her waste started spinning around and around. Then a few seconds later it all disappeared down the hole at the bottom of the toilet bowl..

As the toilet bowl started to fill back up, Derpy put her little muffin back onto the bathroom floor and explained. "Flushing was always the best part to me. And now that you know what is making that sound, I hope that you won't be scared of it anymore."

Dinky just smiled as her diaper was pulled back up. Then she and Derpy walked out of the bathroom and went on happily with their day together.


	18. Land & Sea (Silverstream)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Silverstream] [Princess Skystar] [Queen Novo]

By: Yosh E-O

* * *

At long last, the hippogriffs were free of the tyranny of The Storm King. The time had come for Queen Novo to lead her people back to the surface and once again, take to the skies to rebuild their homes atop Mt. Aeris. But there was a problem. One that was quite embarrassing but definitely needed proper addressing. This being getting her people acclimated to the old ways of maintaining proper hygiene.

The problems started when Queen Novo lead a small regiment up to fully assess the damage done when Tempest Shadow had assaulted the kingdom to get at the enchanted pearl.

"Mom?" Princess Skystar nervously giggled. "I've got to do that thing we did in the potty pool, and I don't know what to do with no potty pool to go too!"

Queen Novo looked around to see that her daughter's outburst on the matter had brought rise to others in her assessment party starting to squirm. "Hold it!" She cried out of concern that someone would act without having a plan to best handle this unplanned for problem.

"But, Mom!" The orange-colored hippogriff whined audibly. "That's the reason I asked, because I just can't hold it anymore!"

Queen Novo panicked as she quickly spotted a destroyed building. "There!" she ordered. "Go there!"

"Okay!" Sky Star cried as she swooped into the run-down home, did her business, and came out a total chatterbox for how relieved she felt.

"I'm next!" A guard boomed as he darted in from where Skystar came out.

The process of hippogriffs going in and out of the derelict house started to reveal that the ruined building made a poor choice for a latrine. The wait for turns also caused some to have 'accidents'. Meaning Novo had to call off the whole expedition.

* * *

Queen Novo and Princess Skystar, accompanied by some elder hippogriffs, started making trips back to the surface. This time with the goal of not only getting Mt. Aris back in shape but also to prepare her people for a life as hippogriffs over sea ponies, sea ponies that relied heavily on ocean currents eliminating liquid waste and cleaner fish processing the heavier stuff.

"What about diapers?" Skystar inquired to her mother. "Didn't I wear those until I was able to use the restrooms in the castle?"

Queen Novo blushed. "You're pretty old for diapers, Skystar." She remarked.

"But, Mom!" Skystar chimed. "Aren't they supposed to make it so we keep things clean and tidy without making our environment like we did to that old house?"

Queen Novo was about to try again to quell her daughter's suggestion when an elder approached. "Your Majesty," He said with a blush. "For as outlandish the suggestion may be, I do believe it may be what is needed until we get the aqueduct and sewer system up and running again."

The Queen grew a stern expression. "I won't be caught dead in one of those," She scoffed. "And neither should any of my subjects after how we were humiliated by being forced underwater by The Storm King.

"Oh!" Skystar cheered. "What about those training pants thingies that have the fun pictures on them? They really helped when I was having some potty problems during the night!" Novo's eyes rolled.

"Your daughter has a point," The elder stated. "Some of us still have ourselves so trained that being able to hold out until we head back to Seaquestria isn't a problem. However the younger ones may not be so capable."

"Hee hee!" Skystar giggled with glee. "I can't wait to wear those cute ones with the little birds on them! They were so fun and would remind me about how important it was to not make an accident, because they'd fly away if I did!"

Queen Novo sighed. "You're definitely your father's child," But she nevertheless relented. "Fine. I'll send the necessary word to Equestria to see about making this idea of yours work."

"Yay!" Skystar cheered as she unintentionally had a bit of an accident. "See, Mom?!" She blushed. "This wouldn't have happened if I had those special training pants on!"

Novo put her paw to her head and sighed.

* * *

The first delivery of the requested garments came within a span of a week. However, as ponies didn't have much familiarity with hippogriff sizing and shape, they were aided by the more closely-looking griffons who, when paid handsomely, had no problem in aiding the Equestrian manufacturers in designing the first batch.

"Bummer!" Skystar booed upon seeing how it had no design on it. "Why so boring?"

"Because you're not a hatchling," Her mom replied. "And neither is anyone else who comes up during reconstruction."

"Total bummer." The princess as pouted she put herself into the padded garment. The fit wasn't great but it was definitely tolerable. Far more tolerable than the alternatives currently available.

* * *

The next few weeks were focused on the repair of the aqueduct and sewer system. The hippogriffs had no real experience in plumbing and consulted some plumber ponies and griffons to create a simple system, a system that would allow for fresh water to come in to every rebuilt home and business, while being linked to the old sewer system that went straight into a cave which let out over the ocean.

The training pants were helpful as the process went on. The older hippogriffs were the first to have no need of such garments. And with better ease-of-access to sanitary restrooms, the younger hippogriffs like Skystar, needed them less and less.

"Hey, Mom!" Skystar chirped as she flapped around her mom. "I'm a big girl again!"

"Thank heavens," The queen replied. "Though I will admit this was a good way to transition our people back from the sea."

"Hee hee!" The cheerful princess giggled. "Two great ideas in a single year! I am definitely proving that I'll be ready for the throne when you're ready to retire and leave things to me to keep Mt. Aris safe!"

"Actually," Queen Novo informed her daughter. "Seaquestria will continue to stand."

Princess Skysar's beak dropped. "REALLY? But how?"

Novo held the enchanted pearl in her hand. "I'm going to get Princess Celestia to assist me in breaking the pearl down to where its magical effect will be of no desire to any wannabe Storm Kings."

"Wow, Mom!" Skystar cheered. "That's brilliant!"

The queen beamed with pride. "If you think that's brilliant," She went on. "I intend to give a shard to everyone in our kingdom so they can go from Mt. Aris and Seaquestria whenever they please."

"Wowie-Zowie, Mom!" Skystar glowed as she ran around in circles. "Shelly and Sheldon will be so happy knowing we can go back and forth to play on land and sea! It'll be so much fun, and maybe we can even get my old dolls out and play together!"

Queen Novo sighed. "I really need to find a playmate for you.".

"You mean like that pony with the broken horn and cute little fuzzy guy who came to us for help just before The Storm King attacked? I really liked her. She was fun and that little guy was so silly!" Skystar commented.

Novo felt it best to not remind her daughter of how it was, the now reformed, Tempest Shadow and Grubber to whom played dolls with her the very night of the attack and how Novo had caught the broken horn unicorn trying to steal the pearl during the night before the attack started.

"Hmm," considered Novo upon recalling how her niece, Silverstream, was very much like her daughter and how bringing her topside may be the perfect way to keep Skystar distracted while she focused on the rebuilding of the palace and finalized the completion of the Mt. Aris train station.

* * *

"So awesome!" Silverstream shouted as she used a shard of the enchanted pearl to transform herself from a seapony back into a hippogriff. "I can't believe we're able to finally come out of the water!"

Skystar felt her pink-colored cousin's enthusiasm. "It's great, right?" She bounced. "Take a deep breath!"

Silverstream made a very audible inhalation of air before letting it out with a joyful expression across her face. "Wow!" She announced. "Actual air is amazing! Oh! I wonder if I can still fly?"

Skystar was going to say something but knew her cousin was one who had to live the experience over being told about it.

"Ow!" Silverstream whined as she crashed into the sand. "Guess I need to learn how to fly again, too."

Princess Skystar saw this as good as any time to get the above-water potty training started. "That reminds me," The orange hippogriff stated while reaching into a satchel she was carrying. "Are you ready to re-potty train along with me?"

Silverstream took to her feet quickly with anticipation. "Of course!" she glowed. "It's got to be cool if it's something you have to do to get back into being a hippogriff again! I can hardly wait to be able to explore everything topside as much as under the sea! There's just so much to see, do, and know!"

The princess reached into the satchel and pulled out a pair of training pants that were the same size (and shape) as the ones she was wearing.

Silverstream's enthusiasm became considerably less than before when she saw the drab designs. "I remember them being a whole lot cooler when I was a hatchling," She grumbled. "Where are the fly-away birds for making whoopsies?" Skystar's eyes grew wide.

"I said that too!" Skystar replied. "However, Mom says it would be degrading to make hippogriffs our age wear what hatchlings wear to get used to being topside again."

"I know!" Silverstream suggested as she took the training pants from Skystar. "What if we drew on them?! We could do it like we did in art class before the Storm King kicked us out of our home!"

Skystar beamed. "I like how you think, cousin!" She cheered. "Let's go have some fun and show Mom how my idea to get everyone topside again is the absolute best!"

Before heading up to Mt. Aris, Skystar had Silverstream relieve herself behind a tree surrounded by tall grass. She then helped her cousin into the training pants and led the way up to the city.

Silverstream blushed as the feel of the padding on her flank was quite noticeable. "So what do I do if I have to go potty?"

"We've got a couple of restrooms going but not many," Skystar explained. "So you need to learn to hold it like you did as a hippogriff instead of as a seapony."

"There's a difference?" Silverstream wondered aloud, clearly baffled.

"Oh, definitely!" Skystar declared. "You may not even realize it until it happens, and it's not fun at all without the water current and cleaner fish around to make it go away."

Silverstream thought on it until she felt a warmth developing around her waist. "Wow," She thought aloud. "The sun is warmer than I remember it being."

Skystar looked for where the sun was and noticed it not directly glowing its golden light upon her cousin. "Where do you feel the sun at?"

"Behind me!" Silverstream squeed. "It's so awesome!"

Princess Skystar allowed her eyes to make a quick check of her cousin's training pants and found them to be colored yellow with a slight droop. "Silverstream," She said as kindly as possible. "That isn't the sun you are feeling."

"It's not?!" Silverstream gasped while looking around. "Then what is it?"

Skystar put a hand upon her cousin's shoulder. "You got distracted and so excited that you didn't notice you had to pee, and your hippogriff bladder let it all go." She explained as delicately as possible.

Silverstream blushed as she dared to look at what the princess had taken notice of. "No-no-no!" She cried. "How did this happen?"

Skystar reached for her satchel to grab another pair of training pants, along with some items to help clean her cousin up and properly dispose of the used garment. "It gets easier," She assured while gesturing towards a more private spot surrounded by tall grass. "Let's get you cleaned up, and continue up to see all the cool new things everyone has done towards rebuilding our home." Silverstream pouted.

"I bet I wouldn't have had an accident if there were fun pictures on this thing," Silverstream moaned. "I know I never wanted to make the birdies fly away on mine when I was little. Terramar and Mom tell me all the time how that's what got me to be a big girl when I was a hatchling."

Skystar shrugged. "And this is why I thought you'd be best to come up and show my mom how this idea is going to work! She may think my ideas are silly, but I know she'll have to take them more seriously if my super-cool cousin agrees with me, too!"

* * *

The capital city of the hippogriffs was bustling with construction. There were even ponies and griffons aiding in the rebuilding of the city.

"Where are all the kids?" Silverstream wondered as she noticed all of the hippogriffs in sight appeared as old as (if not older than) her parents.

"Mom wanted the elders out first because she says they remember how to be a hippogriff better than all us kids," Skystar replied with a pout. "Even General Seaspray got to come up hear

Meanwhile, the pink feathered hippogriff continued to scan the scene, and was blown away by how well her original home was developing. "It all looks so awesome!" She cried aloud. "I don't remember much from The Storm King's attack, but I do remember it being really scary and how we were all emergency evacuated into the castle to go into the pool leading down into Seaquestria."

"Kind of convenient, right?" Skystar pondered. "Though Mom says that the hippogriffs had been friends with the seaponies of generations past and were always welcome to their city under the sea if we ever wanted to come down for a visit."

"Why didn't we ever get to visit before The Storm King attacked?" Silverstream wondered.

"Likely because of The Storm King," The orange feathered hippogriff concluded. "The transformation pearl was given to us by the sea ponies, and Mom wanted to keep it as much of a secret because she wanted it safe. Didn't really help much when the Storm King found out anyways."

"Makes sense," Silverstream shrugged before she then felt her stomach churn. "Oh, uh, I think I have to do the other thing…"

Skystar gasped in worry as she didn't know how or if her cousin's bowels would hold up until they found a public restroom! "Can you hold it?" She asked Silverstream with hope.

"I'll try," groaned Silverstream. "It just really _really_ wants to come out, and that wouldn't be good at all!"

Skystar thought fast and recalled where the nearest restroom was. "This way!" She called while taking her cousin's arm. "Just keep holding it!"

* * *

"…Well," Skystar began as a very embarrassed Silverstream looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "We almost made it."

"I really, really tried!" The pink coated hippogriff pouted.

Skystar felt like a mother and, as such worked to comfort Silverstream. "I know you did," She acknowledged. "You can't help that the restroom was fully occupied, and that there was a line to get in."

"I had no idea it would be so hard to be a hippogriff again," Silverstream stated as she worked to ignore how she was being cleaned up by her cousin. "I guess it makes sense that all the grown-ups are topside while we are kept under the water."

"Oh, Silverstream," Skystar cooed while working another pair of training pants onto her cousin. "You'll get this just like you've gotten everything else."

"Really?" Silverstream declared with hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Of course!" Skystar encouraged. "Wasn't it you who helped me learn all those cool tricks?"

The pink-colored hippogriff felt her enthusiasm returning. "Ooh!" She awed. "Maybe I can do stuff like that in the air once I get used to my wings again?"

Skystar laughed as she helped her cousin to her feet. "Most definitely!" She cheered. "But let's first go see my mom and show how there's nothing wrong with fun prints on training pants for getting potty trained above water."

Silverstream's wings flapped with excitement. "Definitely!" She cried. "I wonder if your mom will let us come up with the designs? I know those birds that flew away when I made an oops helped me a lot. I liked having fun, friendly birds and making them go away made me super duper sad!"

"You know what?" Skystar smirked. "The two of us can do anything because we are the most awesome hippogriffs ever!"

"Yeah!" Silverstream eagerly flapped her beak. "I remember your mom always saying that the two of us together was just too much!"

Skystar nodded. "That's right!" But then feeling a familiar urge in her bladder. "However, I need to use the potty now."

"Ooh!" Silverstream beamed. "Can I change you if you have an accident?"

Skystar blushed. "I'm hoping I won't." She replied while heading off towards the nearest restroom.

Silverstream sighed. "Oh, okay."

An even more bashful Skystar then told her cousin.. "You know what, you can change me if I don't make it."

The pink hippogriff stomped the ground with delight. "Yay!" She cried as she ran and gave Skystar a big hug. "You're the best cousin ever!"

Skystar felt her bladder release as a result of how much pressure her charismatic cousin put upon her. "Well," she gulped while feeling a burning in her face. "Looks like you just got your wish."

Totally ignoring how it was due to her tight hug that her cousin had an accident, Silverstream imitated all the motions that Skystar had done for her. "Okay," She said while gesturing to the spot where she had been changed. "Come sit here and Momma Silverstream will get you all better."

Skystar followed the instructions and smiled up at her cousin. "You know something, Silverstream," She thought aloud. "Do you remember when we'd play house when we were younger?"

"Yeah!" Silverstream gleed as she went about mirroring what Skystar had done for her. "It was so much fun, and Terramar made a great hatchling!"

"Idea!" Skystar squeed. "Once we get you back to being a big girl again we can bring Terramar up, and we can play house with him as the hatchling again!"

"I love it!" Silverstream squeed. "Get me some birds on these things and I'll be the best big sister ever to lil' Terri-Mary!"

The two hippogriffs laughed as they finished the change, and headed off to the castle to make their case for fade-away bird prints to be put on all incoming shipments of hippogriff retraining pants.


	19. A Princess and Her Throne (Rarity)

**Prompt Name: ** A Princess and Her Throne (Rarity)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Rarity] [Cheerilee]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story is a semi prequel to "A Belle Blitz".

* * *

If there was one downside to being born into a family of common ponies, for Rarity it was that her parents unfortunately tended to lag far behind other ponies in regards to trends of importance. It was forgivable for fashion, she could understand that not everypony liked to have the newest dress or outfit (or could afford it for that matter). And while she would've liked her bedroom to be a bit more "upscale" as it currently was the young unicorn didn't mind what she currently had, especially since a particularly noisy (and inevitably smelly) little sister was soon to occupy the room hastily converted into a nursery at the opposite end of the hallway.

However, Rarity quite dreaded the fact that her family's plumbing fixtures were not very glamorous or desirable. They had a couple of sinks, which was as close to modern as their plumbing could get. They had a bath house, but what the bath house ultimately lacked was a place to tend to one's bodily needs. That duty fell to one of two things: The many chamber pots the family kept for easy access, or the trench in the shed also commonly referred to as an outhouse.

Rarity read in many magazines that the noble ponies she so often looked up were moving away from those things in droves. They opted for flush lavatories, and some were even rich enough to afford the new throne models as they were called. Her parents saw no need for any such devices, chamber pots and an outhouse worked just fine as far as they were concerned. It was how their family had been trained, it was how they had trained Rarity.

Thus the young unicorn resigned herself to the possibility that she would not have access to a flush lavatory of any kind until she was old enough to move out. By that point she figured that her parents would be the only ponies still in Ponyville who bothered to keep chamber pots (aside from maybe the Apples, but they lived on a farm).

But fate can work in mysterious ways. As if in answer to her desires, the universe was going to present Rarity with a chance to not only see the way of the future in plumbing, but also with a chance to test it out for herself. Giving her an experience she would cherish.

And it would all take place in the most unexpected of ways, during a field trip to Canterlot.

* * *

Much as Rarity liked Ponyville, she truly felt like she was a Canterlot pony at heart. It just seemed better suited to her tastes, even if the locals could be rather "judgemental" for lack of a better term. Every little detail about you was subject to the harshest of scrutiny.

Rarity did her best not to let the looks bother her. She knew it was odd that she was still in diapers (they were really more like pull-ups, but their design still looked similar to diapers and they still had to be pulled up and down like diapers). But her parents didn't want to take chances since their daughter would be without ready access to a chamber pot, and her kindergarten class didn't bring any with them. She really didn't need pull-ups, but her mother had said "It's better to be safe than to be sorry. You wouldn't want to have an accident in the streets and have all the noble ponies scoff at you."

Luckily, Rarity's friend Cheerilee had opted to wear pull-ups too so that Rarity wouldn't feel so bad. Cheerilee truly was the kind of friend you could count on to support you and back you up.

She could also pick up on things that might be hard to notice otherwise. And her attention was currently drawn to the fact that Rarity seemed to squirming and shifting around a bit. Come to think of it, it had been a while since snack time. And the anxiety over the silent glares Rarity was receiving probably didn't help matters.

With the two foals lagging near the back of their class as they trotted through a museum, Cheerilee opted to ask her unicorn friend a question. "Rarity, you have to go, don't you?"

Rarity nodded her head. "It would seem I do, Cheerilee. And using my pull-up is most certainly out of the question. A lady does not intentionally soil herself."

"Then we should probably get you to a bathroom," Cheerilee suggested, as she raised a hoof to get the teacher's attention. "Miss. Sunshine?"

The teacher (a unicorn with a dazzling orange coat) turned to Cheerilee. "What is it, Cheerilee?"

"Can we stop for a bathroom break?" Cheerilee asked the mare.

The teacher didn't seem to notice Rarity's constant shifting and squirming, or if she did she paid it no attention. "Well, I suppose a quick potty break won't hurt matters. We _are_ ahead of schedule, actually," She clapped her hooves. "Alright, little ones. We'll be taking a quick potty break. Anypony who needs to go potty should take advantage of this opportunity. And even those who don't should probably considering trying."

Rarity quickly dashed to the front of the lines that were forming, she couldn't wait much longer and did _not_ want to risk an accident! Fortunately, she had Cheerilee to hold her place in line. And because Cheerilee was slightly older, she could also be trusted to go by herself. She took advantage of that fact to lead Rarity into the mare's bathroom. "Come on."

* * *

The two young fillies trotted inside, promptly settling on the first stall they could come across. Rarity's blue eyes quickly spotting something she had never expected to see. A huge, gleaming white bowl shaped object stood before her. Its smooth, polished surface gazing back at her, alongside a gleaming silver handle, and similarly gleaming silver pipes. She realized that it was one of those throne model flush lavatories she'd been reading so much about (she knew that they were actually called "toilets" but lavatory sounded far more elegant)!

Cheerilee pulled down Rarity's pull-up. "Okay, you can go. Be quick though, it looks like a lot of ponies have to go too."

Rarity trotted forward, not the least bit intimidated by the presence of this mighty object like other foals might be. But its size did give her room for pause. It easily towered over her, something that was not a problem with the outhouse back home or even her chamber pot (though the one she had wasn't as big as her mom's). A faint gulp escaped her lips, almost causing her to relieve herself right on the spot. Good thing she had more control of her bodily functions than that.

Cheerilee still noticed the gulp though, and she immediately trotted towards her friend. "What's wrong, Rarity? Are you scared? I've heard that some ponies say that thing is a monster, though I don't know why. It seems harmless."

Rarity shook her head. "I'm not really scared of it, darling," She tried her best to keep a straight face. "I just didn't anticipate it being so… big. How _do_ they expect foals to use something like that?"

Cheerilee shrugged her hooves. "Not sure, maybe there's some kind of step stool or something. Maybe I can find one?"

But the little unicorn shook her head again. "I can't wait that long, Cheerilee! I need to find some way up onto that seat, and I need to find it right now!"

Cheerilee put a hoof to her chin, pondering for a couple of seconds. Then she got an idea. "Why don't you climb onto my back, and I'll lift you up? I think you'll just barely reach it."

"It can't hurt to try, I really don't see any better options at the moment. We must act quickly, though!" Rarity declared with a sense of urgency.

Cheerilee proceeded to trot closer to the toilet, crouching down as she motioned for her friend to climb onto her back. Rarity obliged without hesitation, and using her natural earth pony strength Cheerilee was able to lift Rarity up a considerable distance.

Even with the lift, Rarity could still only barely grasp the edge of the toilet seat with her tiny hooves. The surface felt strangely slippery, almost like soap. She nearly lost her grip and slid off, but somehow she held on. A great deal of struggling ensued as Rarity clumsily climbed onto the toilet seat.

Getting up on the toilet seat was the hard part. Everything else came easily to Rarity as she turned around (though not without happening to glance into the toilet bowl and noticing how the water was weirdly colored and looked like a mirror) and planted her rump over the edge of the toilet seat, dangling just over the toilet bowl. She felt just like a princess perched atop her throne, all she really needed was a crown and the feeling would be complete.

In fact, that imagery allowed Rarity to relax and relieve herself with the greatest of ease. She of course made sure to lift her tail upward, it was the polite thing to do after all. Her efforts were soon rewarded as a series of plops could be heard and a familiar smell reached her nostrils.

* * *

Cheerilee had been watching the whole thing, and she clapped her hooves in approval. "Nice job, Rarity! You made that look so easy!"

Rarity couldn't resist the urge to boast. "Well, darling, of course it comes naturally to a lady like me. A lady does not let mere adversity interfere with the natural order of things. And neither does a lady give up at the first sign of trouble, she keeps trying until she gets it right," But her boast quickly faded as a new dilemma presented itself to the foal. "Now, how do I..." She struggled to think of how to put the next part of her sentence delicately.

But she needn't have bothered, her friend had a pretty good idea of what the unicorn was trying to say. The earth pony gestured a hoof to a nearby rack. "I think you're supposed to use that. It's called 'toilet paper'. And as for how you dispose of everything," She pointed to the flush handle off to her left. "I'd try using that."

"Um, darling, I hate to ask but…" Rarity began, coughing into a hoof. "Could you maybe bring some of that 'toilet paper' up to me? I don't think I can get back up if I get down."

Cheerilee nodded her head. "Sure, I'll get you a whole bunch. Just be careful getting off, that seat looks awfully slippery." She trotted over to the rack, pulling down several rolls worth of toilet paper. Only once she had emptied the rack entirely did she toss the end of one roll up to Rarity.

Rarity grabbed the roll and pulled up the rest, using most of it to wipe her rump until she was sure it was spotless. After she dumped the roll into the toilet bowl, she carefully trotted over to the flush handle. With a great deal of effort she pulled it down.

The toilet gave a mighty roar, as both the toilet paper from the roll Rarity used and the water in the toilet bowl started to spin rapidly around and around. Rarity hopped down from the toilet seat as the last of the toilet paper disappeared down the drain and then the roar stopped and the toilet bowl started to refill back up.

"You done?" Cheerilee asked Rarity as she approached her friend again.

Rarity nodded. "I must say, that noise most certainly was unexpected. No wonder some ponies claim it's a monster. If I wasn't old enough to know better I'd certainly think they were right." She chuckled at the thought, then started thinking to herself.

"_What would it take to convince Mother and Father to install something like that back at home? I would gladly use it in place of chamber pots and the outhouse._"


	20. Spike The Potty Trainer (Spike)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Spike] [Twilight] [OC] [Smolder]

By: Foal Star

* * *

Spike groaned, reading the new law on the coffee table in the main parlor of Twilight's castle. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "So...this law is saying every dragon that visits Equestria has to wear diapers until they can prove they're potty trained!"

Twilight responded. "Yeah, it seems that way. There's been a lot of 'issues' with Smolder bringing her friends and Fluttershy bringing baby dragons over they end up leaving… well, you know what all over the place. It's gotten to the point that Celestia has decreed that all dragons and nonponies visiting Equestria have to be in diapers, or prove they're toilet trained."

Spike squeaked as he cried out. "Wait! I'm toilet trained, Twilight! You and your family made sure of that! I don't need to go back to diapers!"

Twilight dawwed and patted the young drake on the head. "There's no need to worry, Spike. You're already a citizen of Equestria and have proven without a doubt that you don't need diapers. However, you're also the only dragon who knows how to use a toilet properly. So I have been tasked with making a PSA."

Spike scratched his head. "So what, we're going to ask dragons politely 'Please don't leave your dropping all over the place'?"

Twilight snickered and shook her head. "No, it won't be anything like that. They need an example. So we're going to go over the rules. First off we need to show them the diapers they will be wearing if they refuse to be toilet trained. Next, we'll go over the rules of using the training potty where you can show what to do and what not to do. After that, we'll end it with you using the real toilet."

Spike groaned and stomped around and grumbled. "Fine, I'll help. It's the least I can do for my fellow dragons. I just hope this isn't too embarrassing."

Twilight came over, taking out a package of diapers with green flames printed on the packaging. "Here. These are the diapers they'll be giving to dragons and other non-ponies if they fail to use the bathrooms properly. Though each brand will be slightly different to match the needs of their respective creatures."

Spike sighed, picking up the packaging with his claws as he tore it open, taking one of the thick, padded squares and unfolding it very slowly. "Oh come on! Do I have to wear this?! It's so thick!"

Twilight laid Spike down onto his back and raised his back legs with her magic as she cooed. "Oh hush, Spike. Let Mommy take care of you. It's only until the PSA is done," She giggled. "Never thought I'd be putting you back in diapers. Potty training you was so easy," The mare went about slowly taping the padding around the dragon's rump. She slowly folded the front of the padding over his scaled bottom, and then sealed the two purple tabs over the bright green landing zone. She gave it a few pats as she helped him up and cooed. "They look great on you, Spike. There's a diaper company that I knew back in Canterlot that used to make diapers for you when you were younger. They had to make them from scratch because they didn't sell diapers for baby dragons, and pony diapers aren't flame proof. Luckily, I got that same company to make diapers for all the students at the school, and they'll make more if needed. They loved the challenge."

Spike rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Great, just what I need, a never-ending supply of diapers."

Twilight patted Spike on the head and took out a camera similar to the ones you'd see on a movie set. "Okay now, I need you to show the diaper off, so raise your claws!"

Spike did so, raising his claws in the air and showing off his super thick padding.

Twilight giggled "Oh wow, that's adorable! It's just like when you were a hatchling!"

The baby dragon rolled his eyes and grumbled irritably as Twilight poked his chubby belly, making him giggle. "S..stop that, Twilight!"

Twilight snickered as she then booped his nose. "Oh, you're so cute, I can't resist! Now go on, waddle around in them. Show that you're still able to move around."

The baby dragon gave a long, exasperated sigh. It was for the sake of his fellow dragons and other creatures. "Fine, whatever." The baby dragon went about walking around in his thick diaper, making it crinkle quite loudly. Twilight recorded every embarrassing second of it. The entire scene was quite adorable as Spike stumbled about in his thick padding with his arms stretched out for balance.

Twilight eventually gave a nod. "Good job. Now I want you to breath some flame on them."

Spike groaned. "Seriously?! I haven't done that since I was three!" Twilight nodded as Spike reluctantly took in a deep breath and gave a loud belch, exploding a burst of green flame onto the padding. Nothing happened.

The princess gave a nod. "Alright, now the next thing is we need to show them how to use a training potty. They will have to use that for their test," She placed a purple one down as she cooed. "Now I know this is going to be quite embarrassing, but I'm going to need you to sit down on the training potty with your diaper on, and pee into the padding."

Spike groaned as he stomped about and shouted. "Seriously?! I thought I was showing them how to potty train?"

Twilight blushed as she explained. "We are, but we have to be thorough. We need to show the students there are no shortcuts, and show them what not to do."

Spike groaned as he reluctantly plopped his padded butt onto the training potty and whimpered as he peed, making the wetness indicators disappear on the front of his padding. All the while the white diaper material turned a bright yellow.

Twilight tried not to snicker as she continued to film the entire thing and squealed. "That was quite adorable, Spike! Now that we got that out of the way, let's change you!"

* * *

Twilight trotted over and slowly placed Spike down after her stood up, changing his soggy diaper. She went about slowly untapping the sodden padding and wiping him down while cooing, "Oh, that was so adorable! It feels like I traveled back in time when you were two," The mare then helped him up and then took out another package of padding, tearing it open and pulling out one of the pull-ups. "Now, time to put this on," She pulled the pull-up over his rump as she cooed. "Now go on and waddle around. Show them how a pull-up differs from a diaper."

Spike rolled his eyes, taking his arms out and beginning to waddle around in his crinkly pull-up. It was thinner than the diaper, but it still spread his legs apart, much to his annoyance.

Twilight gave a nod of approval and replied. "Good job, Spike. Now go to the training potty. Don't worry, this time you don't need to use your padding."

Spike sighed, waddling over and demonstrating how to pull a pull-up down. Then he plopped his rump onto the purple, plastic training potty. Twilight blushed again as she asked in a meek tone. "Can you go poop or pee? It doesn't matter which."

Spike sighed and grunted, pushing out a poop into the training potty.

Twilight nodded and cooed, not bothered by the stench. "Good job, Spikey Wikey! You're doing so good!" She then took the training potty and escorted Spike to a bathroom nearby. The mare then dumped the contents of the plastic potty into the toilet and flushed the contents down the porcelain bowl.

Twilight then turned around to Spike. "Alright, now for the big finale!" She took out the camera once again, and with her magic she pulled his padding down and plopped him on the toilet as she explained. "Now, I know you went already went, so I'm going to use magic to make you go. Try not to fall in."

"It's not like I could go down the drain if I did." Spike groaned in reply.

"No, but the students might get the wrong idea," Twilight explained before she lit her horn as Spike peed and pooped in the toilet again. Twilight then lifted him and cooed. "What a big dragon! Yes you are!"

Spike gave a deep sigh. "Are we done yet?" He asked as he was wiped clean.

Twilight blushed and explained. "Well, there's one more thing. Can you pee your pull-up?We just need to make sure they work," Spike sighed as he began peeing into his fresh pull-up, turning it bright yellow a little. Twilight nodded as she replied, "Good job. Now come on, let's get you changed. That should be everything we need," She cleaned him up and cooed. "Alright, sweetheart. Now, I'm going to send this to the one who will edit this footage and make it into a PSA."

Spike looked up and asked. "Who's doing that, again?"

Twilight took out a business card and whispered. "Somepony named Nanny De'Foal."

Spike shrugged and grumbled. "Never heard of her. I wonder if she's famous or something? I feel like I should recognize that name though."

* * *

Three weeks later. Spike was sitting in the auditorium of the School of Friendship with the rest of the students. Smolder, and the rest of the students were all wearing thick diapers between their legs as Twilight appeared on stage and went to a microphone. "Now I know this may be quite embarrassing for a lot of you. Due to a new law, many of you have been diapered and I know it's embarrassing. So I'm glad to see all of you decided to go through the toilet training course. Rest assured that no one here thinks any less of you, and we all hope to see you pass with flying colors," They all nodded as Twilight giggled. "Well I think it's time to show you the PSA Spike and I made for you all. Please enjoy!"

The lights darkened, and the projector went on and showed the first screen in big, pink letters: "How To Use The Potty!" A chubby, blue-coated earth pony mare suddenly appeared, wearing a pink diaper bag as she cooed. "Hello everycreature!.Welcome to ze PSA! Now I know zat ze toiletz in Equestria are different zen any bathrooms you are used to, but I'm going to go over how to uze zese toiletz…" Spike suddenly poofed next to the mare, blushing and trying to cover the thick diaper between his legs as she cooed. "Oh, well, I mean Zpike here will."

The baby dragon looked up, still blushing ashe casually waved a claw. In the auditorium, Spike scratched his head. "I don't remember doing that." He whispered to himself.

De'Foal continued. "Now let'z first go over ze diapees you are all wearing. Even if you never learn to uze ze potties ze diapees are comfortable and do ze job of keeping your accidents in check," Waving a hoof she encouraged. "Now Zpike, go on and zhow zhem."

The baby dragon gave a long sigh as he waddled about in his diaper and the camera zoomed in on his legs, showing every crinkle. Spike placed his claws over his face as De'Foal continued to explain. "Zee za diapee doez it'z job keeping the wearer protected while giving you freedom of movement."

Then the diaper started to stain yellow with the hissing sound echoing over the projectors throughout the auditorium. De' Foal continued. "Zee diaper does protect you from zee accidents!" Spike a spat out and burst of flame onto the diaper, and De'Foal smacked the padding, making it crinkle as she proclaimed. "It'z also flame-resistant! Zo you naughty ones cannot destroy it."

Smolder blushed hard, crossing her legs over her diaper and feeling more embarrassed. "_So much for that plan._" She thought to herself.

De'Foal continued. "However zhere is zomething important z you zhould now about ze diapeez. You can't use ze potty in them!"

Spike, seeing the training potty, squealed as he plopped right onto the diaper and went pee, making his padding soggy! It drooped down even more, making everyone in the audience burst into laughter! In the audience, Spike groaned and covered his face with his claws.

De'Foal's eyes then lit up as Spike was poofed into a pull-up and she explained. "Now thiz iz ze pull-up, thiz iz what you zhall wear while in actual potty training. Now, Zpike, move about!" Spike waddled around, and the camera zoomed in on the pull-up. The audience heard the crinkles and then the pee came again as De'Foal explained. "As you can zee, ze pull-up can hold pee, juzt not as much!" She poofed Spike out of the pull-up and into a clean one. "Now first ze little one zhall run to zee potty!"

The baby dragon in the video did as De'Foal instructed, running over and plopping down onto the training potty. But he peed again in his pull-up, making the audience laugh. De' Foal shook her head. "Oh dear, he forgot to pull his pull-up down. Make zure you take off your diaper or pull-up before you attempt to use ze potty for anything,"' She did it for him, and then he grunted and pooped as De'Foal clapped her hooves. "Zhat iz how you uze ze training potty!" They then appeared at the toilet, the camera panning and zooming out as if to try and show how big it really was. "After you have demonztrated za you can uze zee potty for a month with little to no accidentz, you zhall graduate to zee big potty! Or ze toilet as it is called," The mare waved a hoof. "Here, Zpike will demonstrate as I zhall pull his pull-upz down." She did so and plopped him down on the toilet. "Now, ya go! Zee toilet works like ze training potty. But zere is one ting you must be careful of," Spike went, and then De'Foal pushed down a silver colored, handle shaped object. The toilet roared and the water spun around, taking the waste with it. "Zis is called a flush. When are you done using ze toilet be zure to flush. Do not worry if you fall in though, ze flush cannot take you," She helped Spike down and wiped him. "Now we wipe and wash, and ta-dah! That iz how you uze zee toilet! Once you demonstrate thiz to either Twilight or Ztarlight Glimmer zen you will no longer need diaperz or pull-upz. However if you start having accidetnz you may be put back in zem. Thank you." She and Spike bowed as video ended.

The audience blushed hard as Twilight came over and asked. "Okay, we shall begin. Who needs a pack of pull-ups?"

Spike blushed as he quickly ran out of the room as fast as possible. "My life is ruined!" He cried!

* * *

Smolder happened to notice Spike running off and quickly caught up with him. "Spike, wait!" She called.

Spike spun around. "Smolder? Are you here to laugh at me for the embarrassing PSA I did?"

Smolder shrugged her claws. "Honestly, I think you were quite brave to go through with something that humiliating. Especially since you got out of these things faster than any of us," She poked at her diaper and blushed a bit. "A lot of little dragons and other creatures who come here will probably think you're a hero for teaching them how to handle something so scary."

"I know the toilet definitely scared me when I was a hatchling," Spike confessed. "Twilight and her family helped me grow out of it pretty quickly though. But I bet you're not afraid of it. I probably could've trained you myself."

But Smolder blushed anew. "Well, actually, I wouldn't say that," She looked all around before she whispered. "Pony toilets are really strange. My first time using one… didn't work too well. But you better not tell anyone I told you, or I'll find a way to spread that PSA all over the dragon lands! Got it?!"

Spike gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I got it."


	21. A Dragon in Toilet Training (Smolder)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Smolder]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story is both loosely based on an image by hopefulsparks on Derpibooru, and a loose continuation of the story from "Spike The Potty Trainer".

* * *

Nothing scared Smolder! Well, that wasn't actually true. _Almost_ nothing scared Smolder, she just went to great lengths to keep those fears well hidden. It was in a dragon's nature to do after all, dragons never showed weakness. Dragons were tough, fearless creatures. They were supposed to make others afraid of them.

Smolder didn't really agree with that last part. Since coming to the School of Friendship and befriending other students she'd come to realize that making others afraid of you wasn't exactly a "friendly" thing to do. Still, she tried her best to keep whatever fears she had hidden. She was thankful that only Gallus and Ocellus knew about her secret desire to like cute, silly stuff. Heaven only knows what would happen if a chatterbox like Silverstream found out.

But there were other things that Smolder feared. Things that were practically embarrassing to admit for a dragon. And it was something that dwelled within what was called a bathroom. They were white, shiny (most of them anyway) bowl objects with gleaming silver handles and metal pipes. They came in boxes, or stalls. And they were something that every creature was expected to use, toilets.

At first Smolder had never given the things even a glancing thought. Dragons never needed toilets, so why should she? But when Headmare Twilight had specified that all creatures had to use toilets while attending the school (unless they wanted to stay in diapers), Smolder went into a situation that was both uncomfortable and a little bit frightening for her.

She'd tried to put it off as much as possible, find other ways of doing her "business", such as using those training potties. But all her other friends seemed to have no trouble using toilets to relieve themselves. Even Spike used them too. Try as she might, Smolder couldn't avoid them.

And that was exactly what scared Smolder. She'd heard how the toilet worked: You sit down on the toilet seat to do whatever you have to do, cleaned up with some toilet paper, and then flushed (more than once if necessary). It all sounded so easy.

Heck, to hear Sandbar talk you would've thought that toilets were the most wonderful thing ever to exist and you were a freak if you did not use them.

But knowing how toilets worked and actually using one as intended were two different things. Smolder recalled how her ill fated first attempt at using a toilet. The memory had burned into the back of her mind and wouldn't leave.

* * *

It was only a few days after coming to the school, and Smolder had taken advantage of the break between classes to visit the restroom. "Man, all that pony food went right through me." She commented as her stomach gurgled ominously.

The orange scaled dragon pushed open the first stall door she could lay eyes on, quickly locking it behind her since that was considered the polite thing to do. She stood alone in the stall, eyes locked on the only object of any interest in it, the toilet. "I always wondered why everycreature's so afraid of it?" She thought out loud as she slowly walked towards it. "It's not something that can eat you. Right?"

Getting onto the toilet seat wasn't much of a challenge for Smolder, her wings easily took care of that problem. But when she sat down on the toilet seat she almost yelped in surprise! "That is so cold! And why does it feel so… wet?" Well, those details were for both another time and place.

Smolder didn't even bother checking, she was sure she was sitting on the toilet seat properly. "Rump first, face forward, like Professor Rarity instructed," She repeated aloud as if she was studying for a test. "Now let it go."

It only took a few seconds for Smolder to finish. When you were holding it in, it was much easier when you stopped trying to fight against your body and instead worked with it. Immediately, a powerful stench reached her nostrils.

Nothing a little fire breath couldn't fix. The dragon belched out a few small flames, enough to generate sufficient smoke to ward off the smell. It wasn't like there were other creatures around to complain. Besides, the school was fireproof.

But as the dragon rose to grab some toilet paper, she found that she couldn't move much. When she tried to stand up it was like something was pulling her back down. "Hey, what gives?! Did somecreature put glue on this toilet seat?" She complained aloud, trying in vain to pull herself off the toilet seat. "If this is a prank from Gallus, I'll make him pay for this!"

Smolder kept on tugging but her body refused to budge. Sighing, she sat back down. "_Okay, I'm not getting anywhere like this. I need to think of a different approach_." The young dragon thought. However, she wasn't paying attention to the position of her claws. One of them ended up touching the flush handle on the right side of the toilet.

"Kartink!" The sound echoed through the empty bathroom. It was soon followed by the sound of the toilet flushing. That is when Smolder became aware of a faint tugging sensation from beneath her. "Gah! It's trying to eat me!" She screamed in fright. She wished now that she hadn't been so dismissive of the toilet or how scary it seemed! She was definitely paying for that mistake now!

As the toilet continued flushing, the tugging sensation grew stronger, and Smolder seemed unable to escape! To make matters worse she swore she could feel her entire rump and even both her legs getting cold and wet. Water seemed to be spilling out of the toilet bowl, like a monster trying to swallow its prey by coating it with saliva!

Suddenly, the toilet stop flushing and the tugging sensation faded. The flush handle returned to its upright position. That was odd. Why had the toilet stopped flushing like that? Hadn't it been trying to eat Smolder just a couple of seconds earlier?

It was only now that her wandering eyes even thought to look down. When she did so, Smolder discovered that her tail had dipped into the toilet bowl. It was plugging up the hole at the bottom. "_So it wasn't trying to eat me. I just forgot about my tail._" She realized and blushed hard. One of her professors had warned her to lift her tail, and now she knew why they had given that warning.

Reluctantly, Smolder took hold of her tail with both of her claws and yanked hard. Her tail seemed to be pretty wedged in the hole at the bottom of the toilet bowl. It took several up tugs before at last it was freed. Except now it was very wet, very dirty, and very smelly.

"Oh well, guess I'll just clean _that_ up with the toilet paper too." Smolder said to herself. At least now she could actually get off the toilet seat to get some toilet paper.

* * *

"Sploosh!" The orange scaled dragon's feet touched the floor and were immediately submerged in water. She instinctively flew up, still worried that the toilet might try to eat her or do something else to her. Only once the dragon was certain that wasn't the case did she reluctantly swoop down and land. Why was the floor so wet? It hadn't been that way when she went into the stall.

Smolder turned her attention to the toilet. "I just flushed! Why aren't you working?" She complained, but got no reply. "Oh, so _that's_ the way you wanna play it, huh? Fine by me!" And Smolder walked forward through the flooded stall floor, quickly finding herself eye to eye with the toilet.

A quick peek of the toilet bowl indicated the problem. Although her tail had been freed from the hole the blockage wasn't fixed. And Smolder could see what was causing it. Apparently pony toilets weren't strong enough to flush dragon waste.

"Great! Just great! How much more trouble are you gonna give me today?!" She asked the toilet. "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth! I don't see why _any_creature should ever use you!"

Well, the blocked toilet was a problem. But Smolder didn't care, she didn't know the first thing about pony plumbing fixtures. She'd just have to tell one of her professors and have _them_ fix it.

So instead she took some rolls of toilet paper, wiped her tail and her rump clean as best she could, and then discarded the used rolls into the toilet bowl and left the stall. "_I'll bet no other creature ever has to deal with this!_" She thought to herself as she exited the bathroom, just in time to hear the ringing of the bell that signaled the start of the next class. Just great, now she was tardy. All because of that annoying toilet.

Now, no other toilet ever gave Smolder anywhere near as much trouble. As it turned out, not every toilet in every stall worked as intended. Some toilets sprayed upward when they flushed. Some toilets didn't flush at all. And some were only slightly above the level of being a glorified outhouse or trench. But one bad experience was enough to sour Smolder on the idea of using them again.

Toilets were strange objects, and as far as the dragon were concerned they unnerving with their design and function. That it seemed to be a matter of luck if they worked properly didn't help matters.

All of this contributed to a fear of repeating that bad first experience. A fear that Smolder could only go so far to conceal. And a fear that she only felt comfortable telling Spike about on the condition that he not tell anyone.


	22. Crystal Training (Princess Cadence)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe] [Comedy]

Characters: [Princess Cadence] [Flurry Heart] [Shining Armor] [OC]

Written By: Foal Star

* * *

It was late one evening and Princess Cadence was quite frustrated as she was looking at Flurry Heart's potty chart. Sighing to herself, she saw that it showed Flurry Heart's progress on her potty training (which had begun about three months ago) and from the looks of things it wasn't going so well. Almost every day on the calendar had a sticker indicating an accident of some sort, either wet or messy. The princess of love groaned in frustration. "Flurry really needs help. She needs somepony to be a role model for her."

Shining scoffed. "Hey I already tried being her 'potty pal' and I'm not doing it again. It's _your_ turn, honey. We both agreed."

Cadence sighed while showed the chart to Shining Armor. "Well, at this rate she's going to be in diapers for a while. I'd rather not send her to preschool having accidents all the time. She's sure to be laughed at and teased."

Shining Armor gulped as he responded. "Right, don't want that...Actually, I want to talk to you about something," The stallion then showed Cadence a big brown package with "Nanny De'Foal" printed on it. He explained, "This came in the mail the other day. It might help with our problem."

The princess of love eyed the package and asked. "You think that it's for us? And who is this 'Nanny De'Foal'?"

Shining blushed as he explained. "Well it's a long story but she used to foal sit me and Twilight too. And trust me, her methods are usually weird but they're very effective."

Cadence took the package into the hold of her magic and slowly opened it. When she did it revealed something quite odd, something called "potty kit". Curiously she opened it and squealed in surprise! It had something called "Cady's Potty Chart", dozens of pull-ups with her crystal heart cutie mark printed on them, and a pink colored training potty. Then a light burst out from the box itself! It zapped her and she slowly regressed into a toddler.

Shining Armor squealed as the surrounding room morphed, becoming a toddler's room with the bed turning into a small one with rails, the closet was now filled with frilly dresses, and there was a chest full of plushies and toys. The prince was quite confused and stammered. "Wh-what's going on? What is the meaning of this?!"

A chubby, blue-coated earth pony mare then suddenly appeared in a puff of foal powder as she explained. "It'z obvious. You want to teach your daughter how to use ze potty? Well I think one of you needs to be an example. Zo Cady zhall be a big sister," She turned to Shining Armor and cooed. "We did zomething zimilar to zhis with you when we potty trained Twilight."

The stallion blushed and whimpered. "You're Nanny De'Foal aren't you?" When the mare nodded he commented. "Yeah, I r...remember that. She didn't have a lot of role models and our parents were really busy."

Cadence looked over at her husband and exclaimed (in a high pitched voice. "Wait...you did this before?!"

Shining Armor nodded as he pushed his mane back and sighed. "Yeah, and I remember that it was really embarrassing. I made Twilight swear never to tell anypony."

De'Foal snickered,."Oh, zat was so cute when you were little, Zhining. You weren't afraid of anything, not even ze big potty," She then took Cadence by the hoof and lead her to the training potty as she explained the situation. "Now don't worry, you're only going to be a toddler until Flurry Heart iz potty trained."

Cadence pouted and snapped. "That will take forever! I can't be a toddler for months! Shining can't run the empire all by himself!"

De'Foal waved a hoof and cooed. "Oh, don't worry about that, you can ztill do your royal duties in your current ztate. Plus, I assure you zat zis will only be a few weeks at most. Trust me, I'm a pro at potty training," She then plopped the little toddler princess on the pink training potty and cooed. "Now, I need to watch you go at least once, just to zee if ze training potty works."

Cadence eyed the nanny. "What do you mean by that?" But then she squealed, feeling herself push a mess into the plastic potty with a loud plop. Shining burst into laughter as Cadence was stunned. "Bu...but I didn't even need to go poo, how did that happen?!"

De'Foal clapped her hooves together and explained. "It's zimple, if you don't need to go ze potty will make you go provided zere is zomething in you to let out. So if you need to demonstrate for your daughter there won't be any need of waiting. It also has another feature zat makes it convenient."

Cadence watched the training potty clean itself instantly, making everything in it disappear as it flushed like a regular toilet. Then she squeaked as she plopped onto her bottom.

"Ze training potty will not clean itzelf until you get off it, zo you won't have to worry about emptying it. And if you zhould fall in you will just be teleported out zafely," De'Foal explained and then chuckled as she took out a pair of pink pull-ups and carefully placed them on the princess's bottom. "There, zome protection for you az your body iz younger and you have less control zen when you were an adult."

De'Foal then took Cadence by the hoof and lead her to the potty training calendar from the kit. She placed a smiley face sticker on the day and explained. "Thiz potty chart iz alzo enchanted, az I can predetermine if you're going to have accidents. Zat way you can be prepared to show Flurry what to do, even if you don't make it. I will alzo do it if you mizbehave and give Shining a hard time."

Cadence sighed while bouncing in her fresh pull-up. "That's just wonderful. So I can have accidents without even knowing when they'll happen?"

De'Foal nodded. "It zhant be too often. We want to make it as if you're in potty training, az well it will make Flurry feel better if she sees you not making it to ze potty zometimes. Besides, most little ones do not always know when they need to go, zis shall make it more realistic."

Shining smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

De'Foal turned to Shining. "Oh it is! Do you wish to join az well?"

The stallion squeaked and stepped back. "I think I'll pass...I already did this before and I'd rather not do that again. Besides, somepony has to make sure little Cady makes it to her potty on time." He delivered the last line with a wink.

Cadence was unsure if she wanted to continue doing this, but she was at the end of her rope over trying to potty train Flurry Heart. Every other method she'd thought of hadn't worked. She sighed and reluctantly pulled her pull-up over her rump "Alright...um De'Foal? Would it be okay if you stay and help? Shiny and I have been trying for months to potty train Flurry with no luck. I'm not even sure if me being a toddler is gonna help."

De'Foal gave the princess a pat on the head and cooed. "Of course I will ztay. Amd don't you worry, we're going to get Flurry potty trained together. As Shiny will vouch, my methods _always_ get results."

* * *

Cadence was quite nervous as she was taken to Flurry Heart's nursery. She felt odd with her new pull-up between her legs making her have a cute waddle. As she made her way to Flurry Heart's nursery she turned to see that her husband was snickering the entire time.

They came into Flurry Heart's nursery, the little alicorn foal resting in her crib. She turned with a surprised look and De'Foal raised a hoof as she cooed. "Hello little Flurry Heart. I am Nanny De'Foal and thiz iz your mommy. She'z going to teach you how to uze ze potty as a toddler."

The toddler princess fluttered over to her mom with her mouth agape in awe, poked her mom's pull-up and babbled. "Wow, she wearing a pull-up! Does tat mean she not potty trained too?"

Cadence blushed as she explained to her daughter. "Only a little bit, I'm still older than you."

Flurry asked De'Foal. "Weww I two, how owd is Mama now? An"

De'Foal blushed and explained. "She's four, zo she is older than you, but not by much."

Cadence, feeling a little happier at that fact, proudly exclaimed! "See, I'm older! That means you still gotta listen to me!"

Flurry Heart giggled and babbled. "But ya stiww weaw pww-ups, tat means ya have accidents now."

Cadence blushed as she scrunched the padding between her legs and whined. "So what?! I'm gonna go potty like a big pony! I'll show ya!" The toddler waddled over to the training potty and tried to pull down her pull-up, but was struggling with the seams of her padding. She rolled her eyes and held up her hooves as she called out. "Can somepony help me get this pull-up off me?"

Shining Armor helped Princess Cadence pull her pull-up down and plopped her on the potty as she began peeing, and with a big smile on her face she raised the hooves and proclaimed. "See? I went potty like a big filly!"

Shining Armor dawwed and gave Cadence's head a pat. "Good job, hon. You're just so cute!" He helped clean up his wife's bottom as the training potty cleaned itself, and then pulled the pull-up back up her rump. "Alright, well I think it's time for the little ones to go to bed. You two will have plenty of time to play together tomorrow."

Flurry flew over and hugged her mom. "Night night, Mama. Twy to stay dwy tonight."

Cadence blushed as she whimpered. "Uh...y...yeah, I don't wet the bed!"

Nanny De'Foal blushed. "Well you're a toddler now, and nighttime accidents may occur. It might be best if we put you in a diaper just for ze night. Once we know whether or not you wet ze bed, we can adjust your nighttime wear accordingly."

Cadence sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice."

They eventually got back to her new room and De'Foal helped strip Cadence of her padding, before helping her into a thick, dark blue nighttime diaper. "There, all ready for any accidents during ze night," She then helped tuck the little filly under the covers and cooed. "Now, do you need anyzing else?"

Cadence blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

De'Foal kissed Cadence on the forehead and cooed. "Have a nice night. And if you see Princess Luna, tell her I said hi."

The filly blushed as she asked. "Did you foal sat my aunts Celestia and Luna!"

De'Foal nodded and replied. "Yes I did, zey were just wonderful little foals."

"W...who are you?" Cadence questioned the mare. "How could you have foalsat my aunts and been around to help me with Flurry?"

De'Foal shut the lights off, and placed a bright pink night light next to Cadence's bed as she cooed. "Just a nanny who loves taking care of foals. I go wherever I am needed." She then slowly left them room and closed it as Cadence dug under the covers, feeling the thick diaper between her legs.

The little princess felt so calm and secure despite the embarrassing nature of needing diapers, and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Princess Cadence grumbled irritably as she woke up the next day. She stretched her tiny limbs and yawned, then squeaked as she kicked about in her diaper hearing it squish.

Shining blushed as he opened the door and whispered. "Morning Cady. Let's get you to the potty, sweet heart."

The filly fell back on her bed and gave a long sigh. "Ugh, I already peed in my diaper. Sorry."

Shining helped the filly out of bed and started to change her out of her soggy pull-up (having gotten a lot of practice doing this when Twilight was in potty training) as he cooed. "Hey, its okay, Cadence. You're a toddler now, sometimes a toddler's bladder can be unpredictable. I think it's something you're going to just have to get used to. At least you didn't do a number two, it was always unpleasant whenever Twily did it."

The little princess sighed as her new pink pull-up was pulled over her freshly wiped rump, and then she was led off by Shining Armor through the halls. She looked around at the maids and guards who chuckled and ruffled her mane. Cadence was a bit irritable now, but she still followed Shining Armor to the royal dining room for breakfast.

Upon entering the dining room, Cadence sighed at having to toddle in her pink pull-up to the table. She stood over the breakfast table with cut up pancakes covered in syrup, and a whip cream smile with blueberries for the eyes. She continued to eat the pancakes with a blush on her face, seeing Flurry Heart in her highchair bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face.

The princess ate the cut up pancakes begrudgingly (although they did taste good) getting it all over herself in the process. She sucked down her milk from a pink sippy cup. She then turned to see her daughter Flurry Heart doing a potty dance. Cadence squeaked as she held up a hoof and shouted. "Come, let's go potty, Flurry!"

Cadence led her daughter to the training toilet and helped her plop on it. Flurry squeaked as she peed and held up her hooves while squealing! "Tis is awesome! See, Mom? I can use ta potty too!"

Cadence was quite surprised she was able to get her daughter to the potty without incident. Was it really that easy if she had somepony to emulate?

Shining Armor came over with a smile, he had seen everything. "You did well for your first time, Flurry. Now Cady, I think it's your turn. Let's wait for the potty to finish cleaning itself though"

Cadence sighed as Shining assisted in pulling down her pull-up and placed her on the training potty next (after it was done flushing). The toddler alicorn blushed as she peed too and even pushed out another mess, hearing it plop down.

De'Foal turned to Cadence. "Well, it looks like we're getting rezults." She said with a wink.

* * *

A few weeks went by in the blink of an eye, and Cadence seemed to have taught Flurry how to use the potty by herself. Flurry started having fewer and fewer accidents of either sort.

However, Cadence felt as if she was losing control. She found herself wetting her bed more often and realizing that it was happening even on those days not set up for accidents. She spoke of this concern to Nanny De'Foal one morning. "De'Foal?"

De'Foal simply asked. "Yes, Cady? What iz it?"

Cadence blushed as she explained. "Um, I did notice a side effect with this. I think Flurry is potty trained enough to where I can go back to normal. But um...I think I maybe lost my potty training. I can't remember the last time I made it to the potty since this began."

De'Foal checked Cadence's pull-up, finding it quite soggy. "Oh dear, zis was most unexpected. I didn't realize zat zere would be a zide effect. I'm so sorry! It looks as if you will have to undergo potty training anew."

Cadence blushed more. "Great. Shiny is sure to get a kick out of this. He'll probably make me do his famous diaper dance."

Shining came trotting in with a big smile upon his face. "Oh, what an excellent idea, honey," He floated over one of the night time diapers and some powder. "Maybe if you dance good enough for me, we can train you with the big potty. Don't worry, I won't let it eat you."

Cadence just sighed as she saw the smirk upon her husband's face. "Let's get this over with." She reluctantly grumbled.

"Don't worry, only you, I, and Nanny De'Foal will see this. It'll just be our little secret," Shining winked as he removed Cadence's pink pull-up, placed her in one of the night time diapers, and then poured a generous helping of foal powder into the back of it. "Go on, hon, we're all watching."

The toddler alicorn blushed and squealed as she shook about, trying to get the excess foal powder out! All the while she could hear the sound of cameras clicking, knowing for sure this was going to end in a photo album. "_The things I do for love._" She thought to herself. But at least it would be worth it when she was back to normal and Flurry Heart was fully potty trained.


	23. Potty Paradox (Doctor Whooves)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Dr. Whooves]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Dr. Whooves was hard at work in his not so secret laboratory. He didn't care what all the naysayers told him, what all the "experts" had to say. He was going to invent time travel in a way that didn't involve spells or ancient scrolls. A way that would be readily achievable for anypony who wanted to use it (as long as they knew how to operate a time machine anyway).

All sorts of electronic equipment lay strewn about the floor, half heartedly discarded without no fanfare. Science sometimes meant making a mess of things.

The inventor's attention was currently fixated on a device similar to the one he'd shown off on at least two occasions. At first glance it looked like an ordinary chair with a couple of wires poking out, and a helmet you strapped onto your head. But if one looked closely, they would see a series of buttons and even a lever.

So maybe that didn't exactly scream "time machine" but for a prototype it would be suitable. Dr. Whooves twisted a few bolts into position with a wrench, and then stepped back and wiped the sweat from his brows as he admired his work. "At last, I think I've got it!" He declared to himself. "After today I'll prove everypony wrong! Time travel won't just be a work of fiction, it'll be a reality!"

Unfortunately there was one downside to be your own inventor, you had no one you could use to test your inventions. But if the stallion was at all worried about this he didn't show it. "Oh well, I shall simply test it myself. And once I'm sure it works properly, I'll be more than happy to present it to whoever wants it." He declared.

The earth pony trotted forward, hopping into the chair and carefully pulling the helmet down. Once he was safely strapped in, he eyed the control panel and all its brightly colored, blinking buttons. "Now let's see, what would be a suitable time period to use as a test?" He briefly pondered. "No telling yet whether it's possible to change the future, so better not risk an event of great significance."

After a little bit of pondering the scientist settled on an idea. "Ah, I know. I always did want to revisit my foalhood home. A trip to my past shouldn't be too harmful. Just have to make sure my past and present self don't meet." He started punching in a date on the panel with the buttons. He didn't have an exact day and time in mind.

Once he'd settled on a suitable time frame, Dr. Whooves pulled the lever and prepared to go back in time.

But that was when something unexpected happened. The machine ominously whirred and sputtered, sparks and smoke started to appear as the chair shook all about! Dr. Whooves felt his eyes slam shut, and was it his imagination or did he seem to be shrinking? It felt like he was getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

* * *

The experimental time machine finally stopped after what felt like an eternity. Dr. Whooves opened his eyes and immediately he could feel that something was different: He felt much smaller, and a lot chubbier. His hooves were little stubs.

"What happened?" He wondered out loud, surprised at how squeaky and high pitched his voice sounded. The chair now seemed to dangle off the ground, or maybe it was just his smaller stature. In either case, Dr. Whooves had to leap down from his time machine. A quick look around indicated that all the lab equipment was still there. Every machine was where it had been while he was fiddling around with his time machine. Not a single beaker or burner was out of place. And there was no way he'd ended up in a lab from the past that was just like his, his lab was one of a was only once the stallion had a chance to look in a nearby mirror that he realized what had happened.

Staring straight back at him was a pudgy, light brown coated earth pony foal. Said foal had eyes that were almost a baby blue in color, and a little wisp of dark brown for a mane and tail. "Great whickering stallions!" He cried. "The time machine must've malfunctioned! I must've regressed!"

There was worse to come as the foal saw what was strapped to him. Somehow he had completely overlooked it before, but now there was no mistaking the presence of a thick, white, poofy diaper that hugged his rear tightly. The tapes were light blue with a little brown patch that had an hourglass inside of them. But more strangely was that printed all over the padding were numbers on a clock. And two hands appeared to on it as well and were moving.

At a couple of points on the diaper, where there would be a number on a clock there was instead either a storm cloud (complete with a cartoon lightning bolt) or stink lines (also cartoonish). Sometimes they even overlapped.

Dr. Whooves poked at the padding. "I've never seen diapers like these. What could they possibly mean?" He wondered aloud.

As if in answer to his question the clock hands on the diaper moved. The foal noticing that they were moving close to the storm cloud where the three should be. As they got closer he felt a twinge in his bladder, and it increased in intensity as the clock hands crept ever closer.

The regression hadn't taken away his mental powers, the regressed scientist knew what that meant. "_The storm clouds must mean I have to go pee. And the stink lines must mean I have to go poo,_" He thought to himself. "_Great whickering stallions! I need to find a bathroom, now!_" Of course, he could've just used his diaper. But he hadn't seen anypony around, or any traces of a nursery. Besides, something in his mind told him that a "big colt" didn't wet or mess themselves.

* * *

Dr. Whooves slowly crawled his way up the stairs. Were his diapers always this big as a foal? Or maybe this was just what foals today wore?

Well it didn't matter either way, right now the chubby little earth pony was determined to get up the stairs. He wished more than anything he had installed a bathroom on the same floor as the lab. It was probably inviting accidents to happen if he had to constantly go up and down the stairs to find one. Not just lab accidents but accidents of a particularly… messy nature.

At last his pudgy little hooves grasped the top step and with a series of shimmies he was able to pull himself up. "_No time to catch my breath, I must find that bathroom!_" He mentally reminded himself. The clock hands on his diaper were almost directly over the storm cloud and his bladder was screaming for release!

Dr. Whooves frantically waddled his way down the hall, reaching the bathroom with what felt like mere seconds to spare! Never in all his life was he more relieved to find the door open! His joy didn't last too long though, as he saw that there wasn't a toilet anywhere in sight. Only a plastic toddler potty was there to greet him.

The scientist sighed. "It's probably better to use a potty anyway. It'd be hard to get onto a toilet in my current state." He rushed over to the potty, waiting until his rump was hovering right over it. He tried to yank off the tabs, but they kept slipping!

"Come on! Come on!" Dr. Whooves frantically whimpered as he could see the clock hands start to move over the storm cloud and his bladder feel like it was going to burst! Since his hooves weren't working, he decided to try using his teeth. The taste of the padding in his mouth was not pleasant, but it did the trick. The tabs were undone and he tossed the padding aside!

He didn't even have time to sit down though as his bladder instantly started releasing. The little earth pony just relaxed, letting it all flow out as he tinkled into the bowl. For some reason he felt much prouder of himself for having made it this time. But that still left the dilemma of figuring how out he was going to get everything back to normal. He certainly couldn't stay a potty training toddler forever. Could he?


	24. From Foal to Fiend (Cozy Glow)

Tags: [Tragedy] [Slice Of Life] [Drama]

Characters: [Cozy Glow] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

* * *

"She's getting to be that age." A worried mare said to her husband.

"I know," The stallion replied with reluctance. "But it covers the 'you know what'."

The orange-eyed pegasus mare looked to her daughter. She was so innocent and adorable, just babbling on about how she was 'best pony' and how 'everypony loves me because I'm so cute!'

"Shucks," The pegasus father with purple eyes stated. "She's just so gosh-darn cute! If only she didn't have that 'mark'."

The velvet coated pegasus mare sighed. "I just knew something was wrong," She remarked to her orange-coated husband. "That's why I thought it best we find a simple place outside of Ponyville in the event bringing Cozy into the world may not go as well as it's supposed to." Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched her daughter continue to talk merrily about how she was going to always be loved and be best pony, and how Mom and Dad said she was special and how she'd have everything she ever wanted.

"It's not your fault," The stallion assured his wife while putting a wing around her. "She may be 'different' but she's as cute as a button."

"Momma," Cozy greeted as her scarlet-colored eyes looked up towards her parents while she shuffled over to them. "Dada."

Mrs. Glow quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and bent down to face her daughter. "Yes, Cozy?" She asked. "What can I do for adorable little you?"

Both parents watched as a distant expression formed on their daughter's face, which soon brought about the tell-tale sounds of a diaper being filled. "I go potty!" Cozy cheered. "Now you change me."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Glow were both very different pegasi. They'd both struggled in school, had a very hard time making friends, and never seemed able to quite 'fit in' with everypony else in Cloudsdale. About the only thing that seemed to go right was finding each other and knowing they could relate together far more than with even their own families.

Worried for their foals, both families helped the pair to find a simple home to live in outside of Ponyville. Neither could quite grasp what was being taught about being a 'working pegasus' but Glowbright Sun and Daybreak Dream did have talents they could do quite successfully on the ground.

Glowbright was a very meticulous mathematician when working with non-numeric problems. If given a bag of seeds, he could quickly go about making sure each one was planted in exactly the right spot with precisely the right amount of soil, along with ensuring it was cared for even more efficiently than an earth pony farmer could.

Dawnbreak Dream was great with smells and colors. She knew almost every flower's color, scent, and when the right time was to harvest them for making beautiful floral arrangements, wreaths, etc.

One thing both had been confused about, but never really got worried about, was how they felt so 'happy' together and why their 'horse play' was not something that should be done anywhere but in the privacy of their home.

One day though, Daybreak woke up and felt rather funny. Glowbright was worried and went to find his family for help figuring out what was wrong with his wife. He would have gone to a doctor but he was told to ask his family first if he was unsure of anything. It was at this time it was learned that Daybreak was pregnant.

Said pregnancy was kept a secret from every pony. Daybreak wore fancy dresses to hide her 'big tummy' and Glowbright spent more time doing the flower deliveries to those ponies who'd hire him and his wife for their uniquely-made arrangements.

Both families were present when Daybreak gave birth to a foal. However both were aghast when the newborn foal arrived with a cutie mark already imprinted onto her flank. Fortunately, buying slightly-larger sized diapers helped to hide this bizarre chess piece marking. What it didn't hide was the foal's seemingly insatiable need for attention.

Both Daybreak and Glowbright tried to do the normal parent things of letting their daughter, Cozy Glow, work towards being okay if left to herself for short periods of time. However it just wasn't working and little Cozy would always end up being with one or both parents every minute of every day.

The struggling parents did try taking their daughter to play groups but she would throw quite the tantrum and lash out against anypony who didn't see things her way. Eventually this resulted in Glowbright and Daybreak just keeping her home as they tried all they could to get their daughter to not be so needy.

* * *

"Ponies are going to ask why she's still in diapers," Daybreak remarked while Cozy beamed cheerfully up at her mom, who went about cleaning her daughter up and placing a new diaper on her. "You don't like wearing diapers and making messes, do you, my lil' Glow Worm?" She asked her daughter.

"Like Mommy and Daddy with me," Cozy cooed. "Diapers make Mommy and Daddy spend special time with Cozy."

Glowbright let out a sigh as he picked up his daughter and held her close. "But we would be with you lots-and-lots," He told. "Learning how to use the potty means you get all sorts of great attention from Mommy and Daddy for being a big filly and not making messes in your diapers."

Cozy giggled in her father's hooves. "But diaper makes Cozy cute!" She cried. "Foal get lots of attention and I no want to lose attention."

The parents stared at each other. Cozy Glow was now getting close to being four years old and the diapers had to come off if they were to have any hope of getting her into school.

"I have an idea," Daybreak suggested with a wide smile. "How about your daddy and I show you how to be cute without dirty diapers?"

Cozy appeared confused. "How?" She asked. "No want to lose friends, love, and no want to lose attention."

"Don't you worry, sweetie," Glowbright added. "Your mommy and I will make sure you're always getting lots and lots of love!"

Cozy giggled as she kicked about merrily. Her scarlet eyes filled with delight as her blue pigtails dangled adorably down her pink-colored fur.

So it came to be that Cozy would be given special treats for not using her diapers. This stemmed from her dad remembering all the things he knew to be cute from when he was little. "Golly-gee, Cozy!" He cheered when she succeeded in using the special chamber pot they had acquired just for her. "You know who's adorably smart? You are!"

"Yay!" Cozy cheered. "Gee, golly cute is me!"

"And don't you forget it!" Her father proclaimed as he helped to clean her up. "Soon you'll be more swell than those icky, yucky diapers!"

"And what about my oh so adorable hair, Daddy?" Cozy asked while putting a hoof to her curls. "You like my hair, right?"

Her dad glowed with pride. "Your sweet-sweet mom knows how to make you irresistibly sweeter than plum pudding!" he announced. "Nopony will be able to resist our little glow worm!"

Cozy Glow cheered upon receiving such an immense amount of praise. So long as she got the praise she had no desire to use her diapers.

The trouble was that whenever she felt ignored, she'd waste no time in making a mess of herself until her mom and/or dad was forced to pay her every last ounce of attention they could spare.

* * *

"Being a parent is hard," Glowbright said as he carried a sleeping Cozy Glow in his hooves one day. "Do you think we are doing something gosh-golly wrong, Dreamy?"

The mare thought about this for a moment. "No," She replied with a shake of her head. "We can't put her into one of those schools again. They'd be so mean and I don't want our daughter being bullied like we were for being 'different'."

Glowbright sighed. "Maybe she wouldn't be teased?" He considered. "We need more time to work on our business, and Cozy needs to learn from somepony who can show her what we were never able to understand."

"No," Daybreak stubbornly persisted. "You remember when those other parents caught a glimpse of that cutie mark on her flank? If we didn't say that we painted it on for her for a chess game we were playing they would've never stopped trying to hide their foals from us."

Glowbright sighed. "Then what do you propose we do?" He asked. "We can't just keep her trapped in the house forever."

"Momma!" Cozy cried. "Let me see other ponies. I want to be loved even more!"

Dawnbreak glared at her husband. "Well…" She trailed off while giving her daughter a forced smile. "We'll give it a try

The small preschool close to the home of the Glow family seemed like a great place to start. There was a great foal-to-teacher ratio and it would serve as the perfect test space for Cozy Glow to learn and make friends of her own.

Unfortunately Cozy's personality soon came into conflict with the other foals in the school.

"Why you not share?" A unicorn foal asked her. "Sharing is caring."

Only if you play with me!" Cozy announced. "I make rules!"

Then there was the trouble with the chamber pots.

"I gotta'go potty!" A freshly out of diapers colt cheered.

"No!" Cozy Glow protested. "I need potty first!" And she plowed past the colt without a second thought.

By this time the caretakers were on to Cozy Glow's antics and made sure she didn't bully the younger kids in her class. This, of course made the socially awkward filly very upset, and she made no effort not to make a mess right in front of those who denied her what was hers.

So yet again it was back to diapers. This got colts and fillies to tease Cozy quite a bit. At least until she made every effort to sabotage their ability to make it to the chamber pots on time. What Cozy didn't plan on was being found out by the caretakers.

"You need a time out, little filly!" They scolded upon catching her in the act of trying to hide the key to the bathroom where the chamber pots were kept.

"But I'm cute!" Cozy protested. "You must love me like Mommy and Daddy!"

The caretakers would have none of it, so placed her in the 'Time out' corner where she promptly forced herself to use her diapers to get even with those who would deny her what she wanted. Negative attention was as good as positive for how it most frequently got her out of 'Time Out to prevent a painful rash from developing.

It was a terrible day when the preschool told Mr. and Mrs. Glow that they were not going to deal with their daughter anymore. "She needs discipline," The caretaekrs warned the parents. "Get her under control and we'll be happy to have her back."

* * *

Years passed and there was no longer any need to cover Cozy's cutie mark due to how she was at an age where having one was acceptable. However it was always hard to explain how she got it without stating the cover story that it had just happened while playing a game of chess with her parents.

"We just can't keep sheltering her like this," Cozy's mother finally gave in. "Our daughter deserves an education. She deserves all the opportunities we never had. She deserves friends!"

Glowbright nodded in agreement. "I'm with you, Dreamy," He replied. "I think I know just the place, too!"

"Where?" Daybreak inquired with a look of surprise. "Some place that will actually give our Cozy Glow a chance?"

Glowbright smiled wide as he showed his wife a letter of acceptance for Cozy Glow to attend Princess Twilight's School Of Friendship. "The Princess Of Friendship will surely be able to help our daughter where no one lelse has even tried," He beamed. "What do you say?"

Daybreak looked at the paperwork and worried about how Cozy would need to stay in a dormitory away from the safety of home. "I don't know," She worriedly remarked. "What if what happened back in preschool happens again?"

"It won't," The stallion reassured his wife. "Cozy has been getting better at showing she can handle herself. We've built up her self confidence to the point where nopony will ever take it away from her."

"Yeah, Mom!" Cozy glowed with the cutest expression a filly could ever give. "I've been doing a whole lot of reading and it seems so swell to be a part of Twilight's School Of Friendship! Golly, after reading so much about Twilight and her friends, I just know I'll be everypony's best friend!"

The mother looked to her husband and back to her daughter. "Are you sure?" She asked her daughter. "Do you think you can be away from Mommy and Daddy for so long?"

Cozy put on a very strong pose. "Geepers, Mom," sSe said in a very calm and adorable tone. "I'll show those ponies how you are the best parents ever! Golly, I'll show how it is not nice to ever make anypony feel like they don't belong because of being different."

Daybreak was taken aback by her daughter's self-confidence. Cozy was certainly a lot more confident than she or even Glowbright were while they were of school age. "Alright," She smiled at her daughter. "You can go."

Cozy went about flying about the house. "Oh, yay!" She cheered. "I can't wait to be everyone's friend! Everyone is going to love me and it's going to be gosh-golly great!"

Her father smiled. He remembered a lot of things from his childhood that were super-cute and made sure to teach his daughter everything he knew about being sweet as sugar. Her mom spent time giving Cozy her mane curls that made her look more precious than any doll could ever hope to be. Both parents knew of how appearances were always important and wanted their daughter to be able to disarm anypony through her charms. Charm, confidence, and charisma always seemed to work in books about lonely ponies in search of understanding.

"I can't wait to learn the Magic of Friendship!" Cozy cheered as she snuggled into her mother's embrace. "Then I'll make sure everypony knows how wonderful you both are as parents and how I'm the friend they've always wanted!"

And so after kisses and hugs goodbye, Cozy made her way into The School of Friendship. Her mind set on not letting anypony miss out on her being their best friend ever. It was her right. It was her destiny. It was what would redeem her parents who she knew had been hidden away, and Cozy was not going to ever let anyone or anything keep her from her goal: Of being right up there with The Princess Of Friendship.


	25. A Nightmare's Dilemma (Nightmare Moon)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Nightmare Moon] [Princess Luna]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This prompt is both a sequel and a prequel to "The Royal Canterlot Flush" and was requested by Depressed boii on

* * *

"This is payback for our banishment!" A defiant Princess Luna shouted as she let herself be swept up by the rapidly spinning, draining waters of the toilet! It kind of felt like being on a water slide with how fast she was moving, especially once the water pulled her down the drain at the bottom of the toilet and swept her into the pipes!

The downward journey soon turned out to be anything _but_ fun for the regressed princess of the night, though. The pipes were clearly not meant for a foal, they were dark and enclosed, and the cold feeling of lead made Luna uncomfortable. She couldn't see where she was going, until suddenly a light appeared ahead! Without warning she tumbled forward into it, barely thinking to light up her horn in time to cast herself in a protective bubble. Said bubble shielded her from landing face first in murky water.

But it still burst upon impact, Luna landed rump first with a splash. She had to plug her nose when a foul stench reached her nostrils. "This smells worse than when we had our accident this morning," She gagged. "Is this the sewers that our sister was talking about?"

Well, it didn't seem like there was anything around to tell for sure. But for little Luna the stench was awful! It smelt like the royal chamber pots of old when they were full and needed to be emptied out. Was this where ponies bodily wastes ended up these days? In a damp, dark, disgusting place such as this? The regressed princess couldn't help but think to herself as she slowly waddled along. "Tis worse than being imprisoned on the moon for a thousand years. Why did we think this was good? Our sister shalt no doubt force us to be bathed, assuming we ever find our way out of this place."

So the foal trotted along, her little legs submerged in the murky waters of the sewer in all its dimly let, unholy glory. She didn't really know where she was or where she was going, she was just looking for any kind of light that might signal a way out. In the meantime, as she trotted along, Luna couldn't help but think back. Back to her time on the moon when Nightmare Moon had been in control, and Luna herself had laid dormant, a prisoner in her own body.

* * *

Nightmare Moon landed face first in one of the craters of the moon as the rainbow beam that had carried her all the way there faded. She immediately stood up and growled, dusting herself off as she took in her surroundings. "That cursed Celestia! There's no way she should've been able to weild those Elements of Harmony without her sister!" She growled. "Well, I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! I'll make her rue the day she ever heard the name: Nightmare Moon!"

But then suddenly the mare of darkness felt a warm sensation beneath her. She looked down and nearly gasped in horror at the huge puddle forming under her hind legs! "Gah! What is the meaning of this?!" She shrieked in horror.

From inside, a frail and weak voice squeaked out. "S-sorry, we did not mean to. But we were frightened and forgot to visit the royal lavatory earlier."

Nightmare Moon groaned. "Great!" She sarcastically declared. "Little Luna is a bed wetter. How unfortunate, had I known I would've _never_ taken control of you. What kind of foal can't control their own bladder?"

"We are _not_ a bed wetter! We have not wet the bed since we were five!" The voice from inside squeaked out.

Nightmare Moon just sighed and hissed. "Well there is a slight problem, Little Luna. There are no chamber pots or other devices anywhere on the moon. And neither is there a lavatory. We will need to… unfortunately… improvise."

But just then, something thudded down from the sky and hit the mare of darkness on the tip of her horn. She bent down to examine it, discovering it to be some kind of brightly decorated vase that had little moons and stars printed all over it. Attached to it was some kind of paper, along with a note and a bow.

Nightmare Moon lit up her horn, carefully examining the attached note. It read:

_To my dear little sister,_

_I know a part of you is still inside that wicked Nightmare Moon, which is why I have banished you to the moon for a thousand years. I will not rest until I find ponies who can wield the Elements of Harmony and free you from the dark forces that have taken control of you in body, mind, and spirit._

_In the meantime, I thought I'd take the liberty of providing you with a few 'essentials'. Among them is your old chamber pot, carefully preserved, and some material with which to clean yourself up after you're done. I shall provide other 'essentials' on an as needed basis._

_I pray that these thousand years pass swifty, so that we may be re-united!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving big sister, Celestia_

Nightmare Moon let out a cackle. "Oh, isn't that just preacious? Even after you sided with me and tried to bring about eternal night, your sister still cares about you. How sickeningly sweet," Then she picked up the chamber pot and the paper. "Still, I shall be most grateful to her for this gift. It shall surely beat depending on craters for our business."

"Then may we try it out?" The voice of Luna inquired from within. "Our dinner shalt have been digested by now and ready to come out."

"You'd better not try any tricks, little Luna," Nightmare Moon warned as she set the chamber pot down and carefully climbed onto it. It seeemed like it could barely hold her weight. "Or else I'll leave you stranded here and take over a host that is properly pot trained." The mare subsequently relaxed as her body relieved itself almost involuntarily.

* * *

After wiping, Nightmare Moon got off the chamber pot and briefly wondered how she was going to empty it out. But then she saw it disappear in a flash and a smirk formed on her face. "I see. That goody two horseshoes princess is taking care of it. How kind of her to do the dirty deeds herself. Perhaps these thousand years of banishment won't be all bad."

Just then, something else teleported into Nightmare Moon's vision. It looked like some kind of package which was brightly colored and had cartoon images printed on it. The label read: _Silly Filly Nighttime Diapers: For Keeping Thy Bed Sheets Dry_. The mare of darkness ripped open the package and took into her hooves a strange, crinkly, almost triangle shaped object. It felt soft to the touch.

The voice of Luna fondly exclaimed! "Huzzah! Mine sister has come through again! With these I shalt not fear my bouts of nightly incontinence!"

Nightmare Moon growled. "I thought you said you hadn't wet the bed since you were five, Luna. Have you been neglecting your pot training?"

The voice of Luna gulped. "W-well, tis half true. I still do not always make it to mine chamber pot at night, so I wear what is called 'protection'. Tis better than leaving a stain on the sheets and having to wash them. The whole kingdom wouldst surely mock us if they knew."

Nightmare Moon simply sighed as she reluctantly took hold of the diaper. "Well, we'll have to try and work on that. After all, we're going to be staying up all night long quite often. If we indeed only have a thousand years to spend, we must make sure we're prepared for when the banishment ends and we must face our beloved subjects again. They'll never take a pony seriously who piddles herself and has to wear undergarments meant for foals."

The voice of Luna couldn't help but snicker. "I think the little ones wouldst greatly benefit from knowing that even a princess sometimes needs diapers."

But the mare of darkness only growled and warned. "Luna, if you keep that up not only will I _not_ teach you how to hold it, but I'll start intentionally having accidents and then relinquish control to you when it is time to clean up. After all, your sister also procured changing supplies just in case."

The voice of Luna gulped again. "No, please, do not take away my pot training! We shalst not make thou again, we wilst cooperate with thou if thou agrees to help us gain the self control needed."

Nightmare Moon smiled, even as she used her magic to unfold the diaper and clumsily put it on over her rump. "Very well then, Luna. But just be safe, these diapers are staying on until further notice. Now then," She dug a hoof into one of the craters, carving out some kind of rectangle. "This shall be your potty chart, little Lulu. For each night that you successfully make it to your pot, I shall give you a star. Like this," She made a star in the first square of the rectangle. "But for every night that you fail, I shall give you a frowny face. Get too many frowny faces and there _will_ be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Weakly, the voice of Luna whimpered. "Y-yes, thou is quite thorough in thy explanation."

The mare of darkness flashed a rather toothy smile. "Excellent. Glad we could come to an understanding. I have the feeling this will be the start of a fantastic partnership."

* * *

The flashback ended suddenly as Luna's eyes caught sight of what appeared to be light streaming down from above. And a frantic voice was calling out! "Luna! Luna, are you there?! Please, yell if you can hear me!"

Luna blinked. "Sister, is that thy voice we hear?" She called. A moment later, she found herself being swept up in the glow of her sister's magic and pulled free of the sewers!

Celestia all but hugged her sister right then and there! "Oh Luna, thank goodness! When you got flushed down the drain I had feared the worst! Please dont _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Luna just apologized. "We arst sorry, sister. We thought it would be funny. But having had time to think we realize that we were wrong. Thou still looked out for us even while we werest imprisoned on the moon, though it was Nightmare Moon who taught us how to avoid accidents like the one we suffered last night."

The sun princess just smiled and warmly (and motherly) reassured her sister. "It's okay, Luna. You're not used to being in your little body again. That's probably why you wet the bed. In time, with proper training, you'll outgrow it."

"Does thou mean it, sister?" Luna hopefully inquired, not wanting to endure the shame of wet sheets and the possibility of others finding out.

Celestia nodded happily, before she plugged her nose at the foul stench coming from her sister. It smelt worse than a dirty diaper. "Well, you need a bath, you stink!" She declared while fanning her nose with a hoof. "And to avoid any further 'accidents' like this I'll be moving your training potty to your bedroom. You will _only_ be allowed access to the bathroom with a trained servant or myself. And if I have to, I'll lock up the toilet so you can't flush yourself down it again. Do I make myself clear, sister?!"

The younger alicorn gulped and shuddered. "Yes, sister! Thou was most clear, we shan't again attempt this 'flush'. And clearly we shan't have need of the toilet until we arst back to normal."

Celestia promptly surrounded her sister in a magic bubble, not wanting to even _think_ about what Luna might have come into contact with. "Good. Now let's get you back to the castle and cleaned up before anypony spots us."


	26. Sombra's Potion Problem (Sombra)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Equestria Girls]

Characters: [Sombra]

Written By: Diokno44

Note: Indirectly tied to "The Worst" by Wandering Pigeon. This was "gifted" to Diokno44 after he backed off on his claim of Sunset Shimmer, due to the fact that this prompt and a couple of others were written by me before said claim was revoked.

* * *

Countless beakers, flasks, and vials littered the table. The contents within them unknown, except to the lone man who currently eyed them with varying degrees of excitement and worry. He had skin almost as dark as night, or soot from a chimney, and eyes almost blood red. Most knew him as Sombra, the former principal and science teacher of Crystal Prep.

He had left his post not long after Abacus Cinch was appointed the new head of Crystal Prep, largely because many students found him "scary" for lack of a better term. Rumors spread that he had conducted illegal and dangerous experiments in the school's lab, and his tenure was not unlike a foreign dictatorship where disobedience of any sort was not tolerated.

Those rumors weren't true in the slightest, but Sombra hadn't cared. He soon found that his scientific skills were in high demand in the private sector. Clients would often come to him, offering him huge sums of money up front to conduct experiments on their behalf. And he was in the middle of his most unorthodox experiment of all time.

His client (or clients, he couldn't be sure) had anonymously contacted him with a request that he would've turned down in an instant if not for two factors: The existence of bizarre events that defied all scientific explanation, and the considerable amount of money he was being paid. The request was simple, the client wanted a potion that could cure incontinence.

As he'd never had children of his own and neither had he worked with any incontinent students, Sombra had consulted as many books and scholarly articles on the subject as he could find. It wouldn't be easy to develop a cure, but the challenge and the reward it offered was far too great for the ex-professor to turn down.

But working alone could have its disadvantages. One of them was that Sombra had no one he could test his potions on besides himself. So he was now eyeing his crafted concoction, while re-reading the many notes he'd written for himself.

"If my calculations are indeed correct, and I'm certain they are ninety nine percent correct," Sombra said to himself as he looked at the ominously bubbling, sickly green colored potion on his desk. "Then this potion should hold the cure. Even a newborn would instantly obtain the self control needed for potty training."

But how was he going to test his hypothesis? He wasn't incontinent, and his client would not accept an untested potion.

But then suddenly the potion started to bubble over, threatening to explode! Without even thinking, Sombra dashed forward and grabbed the vial! It was no surprise that some of the liquid got onto his hand! Almost instantly, he felt something wash over him almost like a wave. He lost his grip and dropped the vial, watching as months of work fell to the floor and spilled out from the shattered vial! He couldn't worry about that though, something far more pressing was taking hold of him!

Everything around him suddenly began to grow bigger. No, that wasn't right, he was clearly shrinking! "What?! No! No! This can't be happening!" He gasped in horror but couldn't stop the transformation. In a matter of seconds he had shrunk in height to the size of a toddler. His lab coat had been replaced by a toddler sized button t-shirt, his jeans had turned into an adorable green onesie. But worst of all, wrapped firmly around his rear in a tight, hugging fashion was a diaper. He couldn't see it through the onesie, but he could feel it pushing his legs apart.

The now toddler Sombra fell to the floor as his legs wobbled, his diaper acting like a cushion for his bottom when he landed.

* * *

It took but a moment for Sombra to adjust to his surroundings in his shrunken state. "Well, this is a challenge," He commented to himself. "I must find a way to return to my normal size! No one will ever believe a toddler could do the things I do."

However, a more pressing urge presented itself to the adult minded toddler at that moment. An urge he was only faintly aware of before it was too late. In vain he attempted to cross his legs, before his bladder released and a faint hissing sound could be heard. He could feel his diaper getting wetter by the second, and nothing he tried could get his body to stop.

Sombra growled as he turned his attention to a bathroom just across the hall, grateful he'd had the foresight to leave the door open. "I hadn't planned on a bathroom break so soon, but it seems I don't have a choice," He said to himself. "At least maybe I'll be able to tell if the potion still works as intended."

With his swollen, soggy diaper pushing his legs apart even further it was quite difficult for Sombra to make the trek across the hall to the bathroom. Somehow he managed though, reaching the bathroom just as his bladder had finally emptied itself completely. Miraculously, the padding between his legs had absorbed every drop without leaking.

Yet as Sombra made his way into the bathroom, a new problem presented itself to him: The toilet itself. Given his current size getting up onto the toilet seat would be difficult. And there was no step stool or toddler seat anywhere to help him.

So he no had little choice but to use the packages of toilet paper rolls he kept beneath the sink as a makeshift staircase. After he clumsily undid his onesie and ripped off his diaper with his pudgy little hands, he'd put it in the trash later.

The makeshift staircase held, just barely, as he climbed up it and reached the lip of the toilet seat. Pulling himself onto it was a herculean effort. He managed, somehow, impressed that he was able to retain control of his bowels. But when Sombra finally placed himself upon the toilet seat, he found that his body couldn't balance on it very well. Without any handles he risked falling onto the hard tiled floor, or into the toilet bowl and possibly flushed down the drain. Reluctantly, he climbed back down not wanting to risk hurting himself.

"_I have to make adjustments to account for my set-back._ _And I'll have to inform my clients that the potty training potion is unreliable. Assuming I find a way to contact them again._" Sombra thought to himself before looking down at his discarded diaper. He would have to find some sort of replacement for it to avoid staining the floors in the event of future "accidents".


	27. Seapony Secrets (Terramar)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Terramar] [Silverstream] [Ocean Flow]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: The potty pool is inspired by "On Land & Sea" though this is at best indirectly tied to it.

* * *

"Ooh! Do you really think he's ready, Mom?!" Silverstream excitedly inquired while swimming all about her home. Her mom, Ocean Flow, was busy with Terramar, Silverstream's oh so adorable baby brother. One of the downsides to living underwater was that despite what one might think, it wasn't acceptable to just "go" anywhere at anytime. There were certain customs and behavioral patterns that even young ones had to be taught. And until they learned what they were they were required to wear what little ones on the surface wore, diapers.

Now, regular old cloth diapers wouldn't work underwater. The first seaponies to try it had learned the hard way that salt water and cloth diapers most definitely _don't_ mix. But the seaponies were nothing if not resourceful. Since they couldn't depend on going up to the surface all the time to do their business (Queen Novo had strictly forbidden contact of any sort with the surface world), they quickly learned how to fashion their own diapers out of seaweed and leaves. Some even used shells or the occasional clam to give their diapers personal style.

Silverstream had been one of the lucky few who got to have those special diapers, the ones usually reserved for royalty. They'd been fin-me-downs from her cousin, Skystar. And when Silverstream had outgrown the need for them they'd been given to Terramar, whom Ocean Flow had taken to calling "My Little Pearl". Having gotten used to seapony ways much faster than her husband, she took to raising him like she had her daughter.

And now, finally, Ocean Flow was considering the possibility that Terramar might be ready for potty training. Mind you, potty training for seaponies was vastly different from how land creatures did it. As lots of older seaponies could attest it was not the easiest thing in the world to "go" one way when you were used to doing it another.

But Terramar was getting to the point where most seaponies his age had long since outgrown the need for diapers. Ocean Flow had been hesitant to get him out of them though, largely because once he was free from them he wouldn't need her as often and would be free to spend more time with his sister, his father, and even sometimes his cousin. Sky Beak had been quite insistent though. "The time has come. He can't stay in those diapers forever." He'd told his wife a few days ago, before he and some other seaponies had gone out on an expedition to bring back more fish oil and octopus ink.

So it was that Ocean Flow was changing Terramar's diaper for what she believed would be the last time. Finally acknowledging her daughter's question, she answered. "Well, your father seems to believe the time is right. Even your Aunt Novo's been asking when I was going to get him out of diapers," She sighed a bit. "It's just, by the time you were out of them, Terramar needed them. But now that he's not going to need them anymore, I'm starting to feel old."

Silverstream floated towards her mother as she finished up the changing process. "Come on, Mom! You look great! Dad says you're getting younger everyday," Then she looked at Terramar. "It won't be long now, baby brother. I can't wait to teach you all the ins and outs of pottying the seapony way. You're gonna love it!"

Terramar, however, was a little bit hesitant. From birth he had known a few things, one of them was the comfort and security that the diapers afforded him. "You think so, sis?" He questioned.

Silverstream nodded her head, watching as her brother was not put into a new diaper after the old one was tossed out. Instead, after being cleaned, he was helped up. He was now diaperless.

Ocean Flow explained. "Okay, Terramar. Silverstream is going to show you how big seaponies answer nature's call."

The pink coated seapony happily swam over to her brother, taking him by the fin. "Don't you worry, lil' Terri-Mary. Your big sis is gonna show you how much fun pottying can be! I'll even teach you some tricks Cousin Skystar taught me," She proceeded to swim out of her home with Terramar in tow. "Bye, Mom," She called. "We'll be back later."

"Make sure you don't get lost," Ocean Flow warned. "And don't give him any bad ideas. Please set a good example for him."

Silverstream just waved a fin. "Relax, Mom. I'll do just fine. I remember everything Cousin Skystar and Auntie Novo taught me." And then she and Terramar swam away, although Terramar was hesitant to leave the comfort of his home.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two seaponies had left the center of Seaquestria, swimming through the dimly lit ocean towards their kingdom's outskirts. Terramar was a little bit nervous, even going so far as to salt himself a little bit. But he'd learned long ago that this was something seaponies did all the time, it was perfectly natural and the only time it was rude is if you did in front of another seapony (as opposed to excusing yourself to go off somewhere and do it).

Still, even as the ocean current tickled at him as it cleaned him up (carrying his salting bubble away), he couldn't help but glance up toward his older sister and ask her. "Where we going? I not recognize this place."

The elder seapony just smiled. "To the potty pool, Terramar. That's where all seaponies go when they have to 'go'."

Terramar protested. "But I already salted."

Silverstream shook her head. "Not that, the _other_ thing. You know, the thing you used to wear diapers for." She'd been taught it wasn't polite to discuss outright what that something was.

Terramar seemed to process what his sister was telling him easily. But it didn't ease his nerves. "I use potty pool for that?"

A nod confirmed Terramar suspicions as he and Silverstream approached the aforementioned "potty pool". It was a small clearing near a coral reef with patches of seaweed and leaves lying around. There were lines on the seafloor that indicated where it began and ended. A couple of seaponies were there, but otherwise the pool was empty.

"Here we are!" Silverstream chittered! "This is where you have to come from now on whenever you need to…" She paused and snickered a bit. "Do your 'duties' as it were. Or you can just say number two, it's funny either way."

"What funny about it? It smelly and Mom have to change me when I do it." Terramar blinked in confusion.

"Not anymore! Now you can do it all by yourself, and then you can clean up with either seaweed or leaves," Silverstream explained to her brother as she gestured a fin to the aforementioned patches. "You can't use anything else. Trust me, I once tried to use a coral reef, it was hard and it hurt like crazy. And the less said about sea anemone tentacles, the better."

But Terramar still blinked. To be told that now he was to use this "pool" for the other thing he did was a strange and (understandably) foreign concept to him. "_Is this what Mom and Dad use instead of diapers?_" He thought to himself. "_And how did we do it when we were hippogriffs?_"

Silverstream could tell by the look on her brother's face that he wasn't exactly onboard with the idea of using the potty pool. Even though she was very energetic and easily distracted, she could pick up on things without others having to tell her. It was part of what you learned as a big sister.

And what kind of big sister would just leave their younger sibling in the dark? She could remember how it all seemed so confusing to her when she was the same age Terramar, until she'd seen it demonstrated to her by her cousin Skystar. And since Skystar wasn't here, Silverstream could think of only one seapony who could demonstrate for Terramar.

"Don't worry, lil' Terri-Mary," Silverstream cooed. "Just watch me. I'll show you how to do it. Then you can try it. It's easy!"

* * *

Terramar watched as his big sister swam out to an open spot near the edge of the pool, stopping just shy of the line on the seafloor. "The first thing you need to remember is to never go past this line," Silverstream spoke up as she gestured a fin to said line. "Beyond it is the current that takes everything we do here away. If you go past the line you'll get swept up by the current and carried away. They say no one's ever been able to break free of it, and it's a long swim back to Seaquestria. You should also know that the current can change sometimes, so you may have to change your 'approach' so that you aim in the right place. Auntie Novo wouldn't be too happy if it all flowed back into Seaquestria."

Terramar said nothing and just continued to keep his eyes on Silverstream. He wouldn't have gone past the line anyway. He'd learned long ago that when grown-ups said not to do something they usually had a good reason for it. The only one he was still baffled by was his Aunt Novo's degree that no seapony was to ever go up to the surface for any reason. But he knew better than to try it for fear of being found out and inevitably grounded.

"Okay, once you've found a good place and know where the current is flowing, the fun begins," Silverstream explained. "You just let it all out and watch it flow away!" She proceeded to grunt and push, the morning breakfast of kelp fritters and seaweed cakes exiting her body in the process. If one were close enough an easily recognizable smell might have reached their nostrils, but Terramar was far enough away not to detect it.

Silverstream proceeded to use her tail, fanning her waste out past the line and towards the current. Then with a grin she added. "Don't tell Mom I told you, but when you get really good at this you should try to aim your business at other targets. It's kind of like a game, you get points depending on what you hit. Cousin Skystar and I do it all the time, and she always beats me. But then, she's the one who taught me how to play it, so I guess she's had more practice."

Terramar giggled at the idea of doing something so naughty. It looked like there were plenty of targets to test him on too, he'd have to try and see what it was like. If his sister and his cousin both did it and the grown-ups didn't mind, then it probably wasn't something he wasn't supposed to do. "_Probably can't do it in front of Mom._" He realized but didn't say it out loud.

"Now, when you're all done, you just wipe yourself up with either the seaweed or the leaves and then you're done. The ocean cleans your fins off," Silverstream explained as she grabbed some seaweed and used it to clean her tail and surrounding lower regions. "So, whaddya think, Terramar? Easy, right?"

Terramar fought back a gulp as he nodded. "I… guess so. I have to try it now?" He asked his sister.

"If you want to or feel you have to go. It's okay if you don't, you were just changed a little while ago. You just need to make sure to let someone know if you think you have to do what I did." Silverstream explained.

But to the little seapony it seemed like such a waste to come all this way just to be _told_ what he had to do from now on. There was no reason why he couldn't at least make an attempt. His sister made it look so uncomplicated, and that game she'd told him about did sound fun. So it was that a very reluctant Terramar swam out a ways into the potty pool, though he stopped further back from the line than his sister as he was not quite as confident in his swimming abilities (and feared the possibility that he might drift too close to the current and be swept away).

It took a minute for his eyes to lock onto a visual sign of the flowing current, the direction in which the seaweed moved told him which way the current was currently flowing. Now came the tricky part. It was a good thing there didn't seem to be any seaponies watching him (besides his sister of course but that was to be expected). Still, he found himself blushing as he shut his eyes and tried to do what he'd seen his sister do. He pushed and pushed and pushed, his face turning redder by the second as he did so! But it didn't seem like anything was happening, nothing seemed to be coming out.

Silverstream watched with concern. "Terri-Marry, don't try to force it! You might hurt yourself!" She swam towards him. "It's okay if you don't have to go. Sometimes even I think do, but really I just have to make a bubble and that's it."

Terramar reluctantly stopped pushing and opened his eyes. Just as he thought, nothing had come out.

Or so it seemed! Apparently, relaxing was what had been needed instead of force. The little seapony soon became aware of an all too familiar smell, and he looked down at himself to see that something was indeed coming out. He was doing just what his sister had done! He'd never felt so proud in his entire young life! "I did it, sis!" He cheered!

Silverstream (who had stopped a ways away upon seeing what was happening) clapped her fins in approval. "Well done, baby brother! I knew you could do it! Oh, Mom and Dad are gonna be so proud of you! Now remember what I taught you."

Terramar didn't need to be told twice, using his tail he carefully fanned his waste away from him. He missed the current, but he wasn't aiming for it he'd been aiming for the coral reef. And he giggled in delight when he managed to hit his intended target. Then he bent down to grab some seaweed to wipe himself up. "That fun, sis!" He excitedly proclaimed.

Silverstream just smiled. "You bet it is, Terramar! Just wait until I tell Cousin Skystar about this! I think you might just be the seapony to give her a run for her money!"


	28. The Stork & The Mail Mare (Dinky)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Crossover] [Mystery]

Characters: [Dinky] [Derpy] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

Note: Related to "Big Muffin and Little Muffin"

* * *

Derpy Hooves, who was known also as 'Muffins', 'Bubbles', 'Ditzy-Do', and other such names, was the least likely mare any pony would believe could be a mother. However, despite having thought she had just eaten numerous batches of bad muffins, she was surprised to learn all the weight and sick feelings meant she was giving birth to a foal.

The Ponyville pediatrician opened the front door of his practice to find the mail mare appearing very confused as she stood frozen in plac,e holding out the mail meant for the doctor as a newborn foal now lay upon the ground. "I say," He stated as calmly as he possibly could to not distress the already confused mail mare. "I think you must've met the stork on your way over here."

Derpy felt relaxed enough to finish handing over the mail to the doctor after hearing this statement. "Really?" She asked. "But the stork delivers babies to mommies and daddies."

The doctor remained calm and composed. "Well, my dear," He said with a smile. "It would appear it is your turn to get a delivery from the stork."

"Oh, wow!" The grey-coated pegasus chirped. "I'm a mommy!"

The pediatrician looked about to see if anypony was gawking at the scene. Fortunately there were no ponies around. "Okay, Derpy," He calmly instructed. "Why don't you bring your special delivery in, and we'll get you both acquainted as mother and child?"

The wall-eyed pegasus looked to her mail satchel. "But I still have mail to deliver," She protested. "Ponies get mad when they don't get their mail on time."

The pediatrician was amazed at how innocent and simple the yellow-maned pegasus was. "Tell you what, Derpy," He informed the mare. "I'll call the post office and let them know you have a doctor's excuse to be off work to get time with your 'special delivery'."

"Really?" Derpy wondered as she was now admiring the foal that was trying to reach for her. "Who will deliver the mail while I'm off of work?"

The doctor laughed. "There's always somepony," He replied. "Now let's get you in here so we can see what the stork delivered to you."

* * *

Derpy found it very easy to bond with her daughter, who she named Dinky for how small she was. The bubbly mare also felt something in herself change as she looked into the normal-appearing eyes of her similarly appearing filly. Similar with the exception that she was a unicorn and not a pegasus. There was also her eyes being normal and the fact she was a baby and not a full-grown pony.

As Derpy and Dinky enjoyed their time together, Mayor Mare, the pediatrician, and some local representatives for child welfare went into a meeting on how to go forward. The discussion was focused on if Derpy was fit to be a mother. Mayor Mare remained neutral as the pediatrician argued how Ms. Hooves was showing signs of a fit mother as the child welfare department representatives countered with how some pony with Derpy's 'condition' could successfully raise a foal.

The meeting got quite heated until Mayor Mare finally intervened. "I hear both parties and see how each has a good reason to believe their choice for Ms. Hooves child should be one in the child's best interest," She firmly declared. "So I propose a compromise. Henceforth, Ms. Derpy Hooves will retain custody of her daughter. But will, without being made aware of the role of child welfare, be appointed a 'helper' to take notes while assisting her in being a good parent. We shall then meet every month to discuss progress and update the arrangements if so deemed necessary."

Both parties appeared pleased in this outcome and went about preparing for Derpy's return to her humble home.

* * *

An independent party was hired to serve as a nanny/caretaker. Her name was Nixi and she was one of the best when it came to parenting strategies, child welfare, etc. None knew where she hailed from but she was always reachable through mailing to a special PO box within Ponyville's post office.

Nixi was a unicorn mare who had white fur and a blue mane. She appeared a bit larger than the average mare, but nopony really gave it much thought. Most ponies only cared if she could help them with their foals while making solid decisions to ensure what was best for the little ones.

* * *

On the day of Derpy's return from the hospital, Nixi made a solid effort of converting the pegasus' small home into a warm, welcoming, and safe place for little Dinky. Some questioned her on how she could support helping a pegasus who had no knowledge of how 'the stork' happened to find her. However Nixi would calmly touch on how she had seen other situations that were as hard to believe and had her own sons whom 'came to her', and which she cared for. This could've been questioned further, but Nixi was known for using clever words to share her thoughts. Nopony would ever doubt what she did as a result of just how good she was at being a mother.

Derpy, for her part, was surprised at how much her home had changed since she had been away from it for over a week. "Oh, wow!" She awed. "It's like a little nursery in here."

"That it is, Derpy," Nixi nodded. "Now how about we get Dinky into her crib so I can show you how everything works?"

"Okee!" Derpy sing-songed.

* * *

Derpy soon found it hard to leave her daughter's side. She was even noticing her eyesight getting better, for she bumped into fewer-and-fewer things than she once did prior to her visit by 'the stork'.

Nixi was quick to pick up on this. "You're an amazing pony, Ms. Hooves," The white coated unicorn remarked while magically powering a bottle warmer. "I do believe the stork made a good choice when he delivered your bundle of joy."

"You think?" The wall-eyed pegasus wondered. "I heard some ponies think I'm making up that the stork came and how this filly is mine."

Nixi nuzzled against Derpy. "I guess we'll just have to show them that miracles do happen," She soothed. "But we still have some things to get used to before Dinky wakes up."

"Okee!" Derpy beamed. She was definitely feeling 'Bubbly'.

* * *

Time passed and Nixi had written very detailed reports on Derpy's progress on being a mother. Some felt Nixi's findings were all a work of fiction, but anyone who would be 'casually invited over for dinner' would see just how independent Ms. Hooves was in caring for her happy-go-lucky daughter (who was more than meeting her milestones). It seemed impossible but it was happening. And by Dinky's first birthday, Nixi had officially signed and notarized a document that would prevent anypony from taking Dinky from her loving and caring mother.

"Ms. Hooves," The unicorn beamed towards the wall-eyed pegasus who had her daughter safely harnessed in a travel chair upon her back. "I must go now to tend to some matters back in my home dim-err-hometown."

"Oke." The grey coated mare replied. Her mind was more on her daughter than Nixi's words.

"Just know," Nixi continued as she hoofed a small envelope to Derpy. "If you ever need anything, please deliver this to my PO box, and I'l come back to help as soon as I can."

"Okee." Derpy replied again as the playful babbling of Dinky was her current focus.

"Be well, Ms. Hooves." Nixi declared as she headed out of the Hooves' home and soon left.

* * *

Ponies were amazed over the following year. They noticed how Derpy brought Dinky everywhere she went. She even brought her daughter to work upon being reinstated to return. Most thought this was insanity for how often the mail mare was known for running into walls, posts, trees, etc. However this had now become more the exception than the rule for Derpy.

"Perhaps a miracle did happen?" Some ponies would openly declared as they'd see how the mother and daughter combo worked together in delivering the mail. Ms. Hooves could have easily found someone to foalsit while she was at work, but she wouldn't have it. Dinky was her 'special delivery', her 'little muffin' and she felt more confident, appreciated, and loved when her baby unicorn was around.

* * *

All was going well until the pediatrician saw Dinky still in diapers after her fourth birthday. He pulled Derpy aside to discuss the matter with her. "Ms. Hooves," He said as caringly as he could. "Your daughter is very bright. And smart unicorns like Dinky start going to school at around her age."

"Oh, goody!" The bubbly mare chirped and clapped her hooves. "Does this mean I have to deliver some papers to City Hall to get her enrolled into school?"

The doctor seemed surprised at Ms. Hooves knowing of the procedure to get a child started on their education. However he soon realized that Derpy had learned a lot of how pony society worked from being a mail mare. "Yes," He responded, knowing he should cease trying to talk down to Ms. Hooves. "But, has Dinky showed any interest in not being in diapers?"

Derpy thought about this for a bit. "No…," She answered and trailed off. "We just say her diaper is like my mail bag and I get to find special deliveries in it that I clean up, just as Ms. Nixi taught me."

Derpy than laughed. "Dinky's a mail carrier in her own way," She continued. "We call her diapers 'mail bags' and she lets me know when she is ready to deliver to the nearest 'mail box', which is actually a diaper pale but don't tell her that."

The doctor was impressed, yet again, on how Derpy's childlike mind just found all sorts of ways to make positive things that other ponies would never be able to do in a similar situation. "Well," He tried to continue. "Dinky can't be making 'deliveries' when she's at school."

"Why not?" The mail mare asked with a baffled expression. "It's not a problem if somepony changes her. And she's always happy to play, and she is safe as a foal in diapers. Potty training was a difficult experience for me, I don't want to make Dinky go through the same thing I went through."

The doctor felt he was getting a little hint of what the bubbly mare's past was like. Perhaps a part of her, without knowing it, was trying to protect her daughter from traumas that had happened to her when she was her child's age?

Either way, the doctor knew that something had to be done. Ponies would start to take notice and would get suspicious. "Hey!" He announced. "What if we got Nixi back here to help you get Dinky happily out of diapers?"

"Okee." Derpy replied as she didn't really know what else to say. Plus, she did like Nixi and knew theuUnicorn cared about her and her daughter. If there was anypony who could help make the difficult aspects of parenthood easy, it was her.

* * *

"How are your boys, Ms. Nixi?" The mail mare asked as the unicorn went about creating an encouraging system for Dinky to get out of her diapers.

"Leon and Parker?" The unicorn beamed. "They're doing great. They're probably both back playing video games right now."

Derpy's eyes blinked. "What's a video game?" She asked.

"Oh!" Nixi blushed. "Just something my little hatchlings like to play while Mommy is away."

Derpy still remained confused. "How old are your boys?" She asked.

Nixi, knowing Derpy wouldn't give out any of her secrets, and having no worries in sharing some truths she'd nomrally hide from those who asked for her assistance, replied. "Whatever they want their age to be. They're good boys when they aren't fighting over the space battle toys."

Derpy was now officially lost. "Okee," She replied again. "How did you get them out of diapers?"

Nixi had to pause as her boys had been in diapers for years. However her boys also were this way due to the magic that made up her realm (and it was also partially by their choice, though where she was from that was not uncommon). "They're still having some trouble," She decided to answer. "Though every dragon is different."

"Dragon…," Derpy trailed off, focusing on that.

Nixi now knew she was overloading Derpy with information that would not be of any relevance to her task at hoof. "Well it doesn't mattter. We're here for Dinky," She deflected. "So how's about we go with the 'lead by example' approach?"

"Okee," The wall-eyed mare nodded. That's what the books she'd consulted had advised "What do I do?"

SHING

WHOOSH

SNAP-SNAP

"Whoah!" Derpy gasped as she was suddenly strapped into a diaper. "I don't need diapers, Ms. Nixi."

The unicorn nodded and smiled. "You and I know that," She encouragingly replied. "However, Dinky seeing your model behavior to go potty will help her see how important it is to not rely on diapers, and instead use the potty."

"Oh…," The pegasus considered. "Okee." Dinky was going to be in for a very big surprise when she next saw her mommy.

* * *

Nixi's approach didn't go exactly as she had planned. Derpy sort of "accidentally on purpose" did the wrong thing with her diaper so Dinky would know what _not_ to do. It all worked out in the end when Dinky used her potty without a fuss, and Derpy offered her muffins in exchange for not telling anyone what had happened.

Dinky soon came around to the idea of making her "special deliveries" to the nearest "mail box", the only thing that changed is that she no longer had her "mail sacks" to help her. There was just the one, the plastic training potty in the bathroom. Even though she wasn't afraid of the bigger model, the one that did that cool flush thing, her mother wouldn't let her use it.

"You'll graduate to the big potty when you're a little older and can make it to the potty on time more often." Derpy advised. And Dinky was never one to disobey an order from her mommy. Her mommy could be so silly, but that was just what Dinky liked about her.

Nixi, for her part, just smiled as she observed Dinky's progress from afar.


	29. How NOT To Be Fancy (Fancy Pants)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Fancy Pants] [Fleur De Lis] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story was Inspired by a comment from Yosh E-O on "A Guide to Surviving Baby Alicorns" written by: Foal Star on Fimfiction.

* * *

When Galavant turned two years old he knew there would be changes in his life, his mommy and daddy had been talking about it on and off again for weeks after all. And even though he'd been told it was not polite to eavesdrop he still couldn't help but do so from his crib whenever he was laid down for a nap or put to bed.

What the colt who sported the same moderate light blue eyes as his father and the same light pinkish-gray with very light white streaks that was done into a style that mixed that of his two parents did not know, however, was that these changes involved how he did his "business" or "royal duties". To put it simply, his parents had decided Galavant was old enough to undergo potty training. No longer was he to go in his diapers, he was expected to ask either of his parents or one of the nannies or other servants to escort him to the bathroom. There he was to be placed carefully on the toilet, a majestic throne of white porcelain. Or if he didn't think he could make it in time he was to make use of a smaller, portable model that was kept by his bedside for emergencies and night time usage.

But as is often the case for young ones, being told to give up his diapers and instead go in something so big and noisy (not to mention smelly) was a change that Galavant wasn't entirely onboard with. He knew it was expected of him, it's what his parents wanted. And to be fair he could manage with that small potty in his bedroom just fine, he loved how colorful it was. It was just the toilet, that throne of porcelain that he didn't much care for.

For Fancy Pants and Fleur this was a trip down memory lane for the both of them. "Clearly, the apple does not fall far from the tree after all." Fancy Pants remarked one day to his wife.

Fleur couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself. "Indeed it does not, darling. I suppose it was inevitable that at least one foal of ours would intimate the father and not the mother when it came to toilet training."

At that very moment, Galavant came waddling up to his parents. He was still in diapers since his training had only commenced about 2 months prior, and he hadn't displayed the kind of progress that to his parents would justify graduating him from the undergarments (a quick glance at his potty chart would tell the story better than anyone in the household could, there were just as many storm clouds or frowny faces as there were gold stars). "Mommy? Daddy?" He innocently inquired.

"What is it, Galavant?" Fancy Pants asked. No foul smells greeted his nostrils, so a diaper change was out.

Galavant tried to keep an innocent expression as he questioned. "What you say about I like Daddy over making it to potty?"

The grin on Fleur's face grew as she floated her son towards her with a glow of her horn. "Oh, so you haven't heard yet?"

Fancy Pants felt a raging blush start to form on his cheeks, he knew what was coming. "Fleur, do we need to tell him _that_?"

The mare nodded. "Perhaps it will help to motivate him to make more of an effort not to make messes in his diapers. Your father and I go way back. We were friends since we were your age, even younger," She giggled as she recalled. "And back then, there was a particularly embarrassing nickname that your father often went by: Fancy Pamps."

Galavant blinked. "Why do they call him that, Mommy?"

"Because much like you, he didn't exactly care for using a toilet," Fleur explained. "And if it wasn't for me he probably would've kept on not using them until he had no choice." And she began to recall that experience as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Fancy Pants and Fleur were both two years old, though Fleur was older by a couple of months. Both had entered into potty training the day they'd turned two. It was a tradition in Canterlot, after all. Some families even started their young ones on the process before then just to have a chance to show off to others (and raise their children to do the same).

However, if one were to look closely at them they would see a noticeable difference between the friends. Namely the fact that whereas Fancy Pants still wore diapers (rather thick ones at that), Fleur wore pull-ups. Pull-ups still looked like diapers at first glance, but they had tabs on the side that were easier for a little one to remove and slide down (usually with their teeth, though some talented foals could use their magic if they were a unicorn), not to mention they afforded the user a bit more room to maneuver (once one got used to how they felt anyway, Fleur had learned the hard way that walking around in pull-ups was not the same as walking around in diapers).

Now there was a reason for this, and a reason why Fancy Pants was often jokingly called "Fancy Pamps" by his peers.

Canterlot was a city that was undergoing a revolution in many things and among the more subtle ones was a change in the way one addressed their bodily needs. A generation ago most ponies even in Canterlot still depended on chamber pots to do their business, emptying them out afterward (or having servants or maids do it for them). But now chamber pots were more often be kept for night time usage. And in their place is a wondrous things called toilets.

At first they had came in the form of a small trench with flowing water and pipes, a peddle would be nearby to make everything "disappear" in the form of what was called a flush. But now, they were being replaced by toilets. They were shaped like bowls, had seats with lids, and attached to the back of the bowl is a tank with a silver colored handle to flush the toilet. For the nobles it was like having their own thrones in a way of speaking.

Fancy Pants, however, didn't much care for these toilets. "Too noisy. Too smelly." He complained and avoided using them as much as possible. Chamber pots were far more discreet to him, and since a servant or maid would empty out his chamber pot somewhere it was less effort on his part than having to struggle onto the seat of a toilet, clean himself, and flush it all away.

The problem with that was that now one could not hope to graduate from potty training if they depended solely on chamber pots. Some mastery of toilets was expected. Fancy Pants was incredibly hesitant towards them (and very good at finding ways around having to use them) he unfortunately remained in diapers even though pretty much all of his peers had already left them behind. This led to the taunting nickname of "Fancy Pamps", sometimes even having ponies go so far as to give the colt unrequested diaper checks in front of everyone. And if he was found to have suffered an accident there would be all sorts of taunts and jeers until inevitably a grown-up would come around to get him changed.

Fleur was not one of those ponies, though even she couldn't help but grow frustrated with her best friend's unprecedented and frivolous avoidance of toilets. "_He's not scared of them like so many other ponies his age are or were,_" She thought to herself. "_And they're not as smelly as dirty diapers or a used chamber pot. The ones in other ponies homes are actually really well kept, most of the time. It's only those public ones that I ever hear anypony talk badly about._" And the foal could understand why, the public toilets were not always reliable.

Even so, that could only go so far to justify Fancy Pants not using toilets at all. So one day Fleur decided then and there that she would train her friend to use a toilet, even if she had to do it herself. She knew how toilets worked, she was pretty smart for her age (and quite forceful as her peers could vouch). And if she could do it without a fuss then she didn't see any reason at all why anypony else would be any different.

Whether he knew it or not, Fancy Pants was about to be entered into what could best be described as a sort of potty training boot camp, with an unlikely pony as his drill instructor.

* * *

Perhaps fittingly enough, it came on the day that marked the half year anniversary of both Fancy Pants and Fleur entering into potty training. To celebrate such a momentous occasion, Fleur and her parents agreed to host Fancy Pants and his family at their house. The De Lis' were more than delighted to have their neighbors from down the street over, even if this little party would only be a private affair between the two families.

It wasn't long after Fancy Pants' arrival that he was placed into a playpen with Fleur, and the grown-ups left to discuss important grown-up stuff (though not without instructing a maid to check up on the little ones every now and again). So the two foals were quickly left to their own devices.

A short time later, while in the middle of stacking some blocks into a tower, Fancy Pants felt a faint but familiar twinge in his bladder. By now he was well versed in such signals, so he knew what his body was trying to tell him.

Fleur could see it too, Fancy Pants' little potty dance was pretty hard to ignore. "Do you need to go potty, Fancy Pamps?" She asked him in a faint, teasing tone.

Fancy Pants groaned. "Name's not Fancy Pamps, It's Fancy Pants! And yeah, I got to go pee-pee! I need my chamber pot."

But Fleur shook her head. "Your not going to use a chamber pot. You going to use the toilet, like big ponies do."

The little colt groaned further as he whimpered. "But I don't want to use it, my chamber pot work just fine!"

Fleur refused to take no for an answer. "The toilet work just fine too. Do you want to be called Fancy Pamps forever?"

"Well, no." Fancy Pants admitted.

"So then you need to do it like the big ponies do it!" Fleur said, lighting up her horn. "Come on, I take you to it." Using her magic, she was able to lift herself and her friend out of the playpen and deposit them both on the floor. As luck would have it, the bathroom was just across the hall from their current location.

Fleur led Fancy Pants along, who was trying to break his friend's strong grip. For a unicorn, Fleur had very strong magic.

Soon the two unicorns entered the bathroom, and both were soon staring down at the toilet. To most foals its size would've been intimidating, but for them the size was of no concern.

"Okay, first you need to take off your diaper," Fleur declared, sounding like a teacher in school. "You can't pull it down like I can do with my pull-ups." She waddled over to help her friend, sensing that he might have trouble.

Fancy Pants groaned as his diaper was stripped off and he was helped onto the toilet seat. He really felt small sitting on it, his legs dangling over the edge while his rump hovered over the toilet bowl. He looked at his friend with a glare. He probably didn't have anything to worry about, but considering what his other friends liked to do he didn't want to take any chances.

"Now just relax, and do whatever you have to." Fleur said. "And don't move around too much, the toilet seat is very slippery."

Fancy Pants reluctantly obeyed even though the toilet seat felt incredibly cold to his bare bottom. He found it surprisingly easy to pee into a toilet, it was like peeing into a chamber pot except his tinkling didn't seem to echo as much as it used to.

He blushed when it was all said and done, he usually just used his chamber pot by himself and then called out for somepony afterward. Going potty in front of another pony (even if Fleur had been nice enough to turn her head to give him some privacy) was definitely different. He felt glad it had only been number one and not number two.

"See? That was easy, wasn't it?" Fleur remarked as she turned her head back around. "Now you got to do that everytime you think you need to go," Then she remembered. "Oh, and make sure to use some toilet paper to wipe yourself up. After that, you put the used amount into the toilet."

"And I pull down that handle to flush?" Fancy Pants asked, pointing a hoof at the handle. Fleur nodded and he went over to it and pulled it down with all his might. "FWOOSH!" The toilet roared as it started flushing.

To both Fancy and Fleur, the toilet flush was very, very loud. Still, Fancy Pants watched as the water inside the toilet bowl started to spin around and around, taking his waste and the toilet paper with it. It went faster and faster, forming a dizzying whirlpool! Then all of the water went down a hole at the bottom of the bowl and began to fill back up with crystal clear water.

"Okay, so now you going to use the toilet instead of your chamber pot, right?" Fleur inquired of her friend.

Fancy Pants hopped down from the toilet to retrieve his diaper and said. "Uh-huh. And thank you for teaching me, Fleur."

* * *

Now the sound of the toilet flushing had caught the attention of one of the maids who was surprised to see the heir to the family fortune and her friend exit the bathroom. "Is everything alright, little ones?" She asked them.

Fleur nodded and declared. "Uh-huh, everything went great. I taught Fancy Pants to use the toilet like big ponies do. He not going to be called Fancy Pamps anymore."

The maid adopted a goofy smile as she spoke with exaggerated praise (and gave Fancy Pants a pat on the head) "Oh, that's quite an accomplishment. Though you really shouldn't be doing things like that on your own. That's why you have the likes of me to watch over you, and I'm sure little Fancy Pants here has the same at his place."

"I'm just trying to be like Mommy and Daddy," Fleur declared again. "They always try to help everypony be better."

"It's nice that you want to help your friend, Fleur. But the bathroom is not a place for little ones to be in without a grown-up, especially when the toilet is involved," The maid lectured. "Still, Fancy Pants making good on his toilet training and showing progress is something to be celebrated and rewarded. His parents will have to be informed of it."

Fancy Pants just blushed. "I gonna get out of diapers?"

"It's not my place to say, that's for your parents to decide," The maid advised as she trotted away. "Speaking of which, I don't think they'd be particularly happy to see you out of your playpen. So if I were you, I'd get back to the playpen with Fleur on the double." She gave the last part of the line with a knowing wink.

* * *

"That was the end of anypony calling your father Fancy Pamps, Galavant," Fleur concluded her tale to her son. "Thanks to me he was able to master toilet usage in the blink of an eye, and nopony ever again gave him a hard time. We were both fully out of diapers by the time we were, and we had graduated from pull-ups by the time we both enrolled in magic kindergarten."

Galavant's little eyes lit up with amazement. "Wow! Daddy used to be like that? That's silly!"

Fancy Pants' blush grew so bright and so big that it now consumed his whole face. "Yes, I am embarrassed to admit that I was a sort of unofficial potty rebel back in my foalhood. And it was your mother who basically put me on the right track when it came to proper potty usage," He struggled to regain his composure. "So I hope that you've learned from this story and are further committed to getting the hang of your toilet training."

"Uh-huh," Galavant nodded and was set back down. "I won't be like you, Fancy Pamps." And he darted away.

Fleur laughed too, but Fancy Pants just sighed. "_Fleur De Lis, darling. I swear, you can make it so hard to love you sometimes. I would've thought you'd take that embarrassing story to the grave._" He thought to himself.

Galavant could soon be seen making a beeline for the bathroom as he shouted. "Gotta go potty!" Both his parents knew what that meant, just like them, he was being trained with a toilet which meant that he needed help getting onto the toilet seat.

Fleur was about to head to the bathroom, when Fancy Pants put a hoof in front of her. "I believe it is my turn to be on bathroom duty, Fleur. Hopefully it shan't be more than a few minutes."

"Whatever you say, darling," Fleur taunted with a grin. "Although I am sorely tempted to make you Fancy Pamps again just so our son has a role model to emulate."

"Let's not give him anymore ideas, Fleur. I have no desire to become the laughing stock of the town again," Fancy Pants remarked as he trotted off. "Keep this up and you'll be sleeping on the couch every night until Galavant is out of his pampers."

Fleur reluctantly consented. "Oh, you're no fun sometimes." She playfully remarked to her husband as she watched him trot into the bathroom. Truth be told the childhood experience of knowing him as "Fancy Pamps" was part of what had drawn her to him and why she had originally become romantically involved with him while serving as his bodyguard. She felt almost like the big sister he never had, always looking out for him and trying to help him.

At times she could forget that her husband had come a long way from that little colt she'd helped toilet train as a filly.


	30. Princesses in Training (Royal Sisters)

Story #31: Princesses in Potty Training (Royal Sisters)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Princess Celestia] [Princess Luna] [Twilight Sparkle] [OC]

Written By: Foal Star

Note: Takes place within the universe of Foal Star's age regression works.

It had only been a week since the princesses of Equestria had returned to being toddlers after Discord's curse. Unfortunately that meant they had to undergo potty training for the first time in over a thousand years, which was most humiliating to both of the royal sisters.

Late one night, Princess Celestia groaned as she slowly woke up in her bed, yawning and stretching her hooves. Something inside her had stirred her from sleep. Hearing her pull-up squish under her rump, she squeaked as the sun princess could feel some cold liquid against her rump. She looked down with a blush. "Oh dear, not again."

Celestia groaned, getting up and leaving the bed to see a large wet spot on the sheets. This made the princess quite flustered just as she heard her sister walk into her room in a crinkling pull-up.

Luna snickered in a mocking tone. "Looks like little Tia peed last night. You're such a little piddle pants."

"Stop being such a pest, Lulu! Besides, why didn't you wake me up if you knew I had to go?!" Celestia cried, showing off her sagging pull-up.

Luna reared back at the smell of urine and snapped. "You don't help me go potty, sister. Why should I help you?!"

"You're so mean," Celestia retorted. "You're just trying to look better than me at potty training!"

However, both princesses squeaked as they turned to see Twilight appear in their shared bedroom, giving them a stern glare. Her mane was frazzled and the bags under her eyes made it clear she'd just gotten up. "What is the meaning of this bickering?" She asked, feeling a bit groggy.

Celestia blushed and scrunched her soggy pull-up between her legs as she asked in a nervous tone. "Wh..what are you doing here, Twilight?"

"Well, I put a baby monitor in both of your rooms in case you need me. You and Luna are still toddlers, after all," Twilight explained. "Now what is going on? This is a lot of bickering, even more than normal." The way she responded made her sound like a concerned mother. A few weeks ago she probably would've felt that way, especially when she'd been an alicorn like Celestia and Luna.

Luna pointed a hoof at her sister. "I was just trying to wake Celestia up to use the potty."

"Nah, uh! She just watched and let me pee in my pull-up like the poopy head she is!" Celestia shouted back.

"That's enough, there's no need for arguing," Twilight scolded in a flustered tone of voice. "You two are both doing your very best to be potty trained. You've already made a lot of progress this past week. I know you're not happy with having to re-learn due to Discord's chaos magic, but we just have to make the most of it until everything is back to normal," Then she came over and took Celestia by the hoof. "Now come on, let's take you to the potty, Celestia."

"But I just peed my pull-up!" Celestia whined, now feeling even more embarrassed at being led to the bathroom. It was hard to accept that she was dependent on her faithful student when it used to be the other way around.

"That's ok, sweetheart. You can still try. You probably aren't done, that's why you woke up." Twilight gently cooed as she slowly tugged down Celestia's soggy pull-up upon entering the bathroom, and then helped the toddler princess onto the toilet.

The princess of the sun blushed as she ended up tinkling into the toilet.

Luna snickered at the sight, before Twilight turned her attention to the younger sibling. "Now now, Luna, you should try to go too. But since Celestia has the big potty, you'll use the training one."

Twilight took out a pink plastic potty made for an alicorn of Luna's size. Pulling Luna's pull-up down with her magic, Twilight plopped the princess of the night onto the training potty.

Luna blushed as she also tinkled, making Celestia burst into laughter. But Twilight snapped, "Stop it right now, you two! You're both sisters and should treat each other with respect while you're cursed like this. Instead of fighting each other, you should both assist in each others' potty training."

"Yes, Nana." Both princesses whimpered. They suspected this sort of name for Twilight wouldn't go away until they were fully trained and hopefully returned to being big ponies.

"Now, if you're done going potty, I'm going to tuck both of you both into bed with a fresh bottle of milk." Twilight declared.

Luna blushed as she replied. "Bu...I dun need to go to be-" Then she squeaked as she was cut off.

Twilight just used her magic to fix pull-ups around both princess' rumps (a fresh one in Celestia's case). "I know you don't think so, but you can watch over your sister and help her go potty during the night. Okay?"

Luna meekly nodded in agreement, unsure if she should try fighting back.

Twilight simply lead both alicorns to Celestia's bed. Then with her horn flashed new sheets onto the bed as the old, wet sheets were thrown into a laundry tub. Tucking the princess under the sheets, Twilight placed a bottle into both of their mouths.

Twilight watched Celestia slowly suckle on her bottle and kick about under the sheets, making her pull-up crinkle as she drifted off to sleep. Then Twilight faced towards Luna. "So, Luna, will you watch your older sister and make sure she gets to the potty during the night?"

Luna slowly nodded as she responded. "Yes, Nana."

"Good. And when she wakes up and you're asleep, I expect her to do the same with you. You both need to work together, ok?" Twilight cooed, all the while Luna was so embarrassed even as she nodded.

Twilight then disappeared, leaving both princesses alone.

* * *

Celestia woke up the next morning, squeaking as she felt a sharp pang in her bladder. She never had as much trouble controlling herself during the day (Luna, she remembered, had always been the opposite). Still, the toddler princess rushed to the bathroom only to find that Luna was already in there! Furiously, Celestia knocked on the door and shouted. "Why are you using my po- I mean toilet!"

"Because I was going to wake you up, and I had to go too!" Luna shouted, followed by a tinkling sound.

"Well hurry up! I don't want another stormy cloud on my potty chart!" Celestia whined while doing a potty dance. Her chart was already filling up fast with them.

"You can hold it. I'm almost done!" Luna abruptly responded.

"No I can't, I've held it long enough! Now open up, or I'm going to tell Na.. I mean Twilight on you!" Celestia snapped scrunching her pull-up between her legs and doing everything she could to hold in her need to pee.

Luna finally came out, her pull-up already back around her rump. "Fine, whatever go ahead and use the potty, you big baby." She grumbled.

Celestia flew into the bathroom as Luna stood outside, hearing her sister grunt and whine with a cacophony of crinkles. "Need some help, sister?" Luna asked with a snicker.

"I can pull down my pull-up myself, thank you very much." Celestia snapped!

Luna just snickered more as she heard her sister plop onto the toilet. As she waited outside the bathroom she asked. "So, since we're neck and neck with our potty charts. I wonder who's going to be fully potty trained first, sister?"

"Well, I won't if you keep using my potty!" Celestia snapped back. "It's not yours!"

"Don't blame me! I was trying to wake you up and I had to go potty! You know you're such a bedwetter!" Luna retorted. "Don't drink so much before bed."

Celestia's face turned red as she stammered. "...Fine, whatever! But you should've asked first or something…" And she went back to trying to go potty.

Luna rolled her eyes and snapped. "You're hopeless. No wonder Bucket Bridle soaks his pampers, he gets it from you."

"Take that back! He's much better at potty training than Cannon Feather! Cannon Feather always messes himself before he can make it!" Celestia argued. "You let him eat sweets too much!"

"You take that back, that isn't true at all!" Luna retorted. "Cannon Feather does just fine whenever I'm helping him. You must be having a bad influence on him."

"Girls!" The familiar voice of Twilight snapped. Both princesses squeaked, hearing Twilight's voice from the baby monitor. "What did I say about fighting? Didn't I tell you to stop?"

"Sorry, Nana." Both alicorns meekly responded.

"It's ok," Twilight sighed. "Just stop fighting and I'll give each of you a sunshine sticker on your potty charts. And Luna, if you have to use Celestia's bathroom you're to use the training potty, understand?"

Luna blushed and whimpered. "Yes, Nana. I'm sorry. I just really had to go and I didn't want to waste time trying to find my potty."

"It's alright, I should've told you where to find it," The voice of Twilight responded. "Anyway, once you and Celestia are done, I left you both a bottle of milk on the nightstand, and packed extra pull-ups in your dressers just in case. Let me know if you need anything, ok? I'll be there soon."

"Okay, Nana." Both princesses responded.

Celestia emerged from the bathroom a short time later, relieved to have just made it. She took the bottle designated for her into her magic. In between gulps of the milk she said to Luna. "Well, since I went potty I'm going to start my royal duties." The sun princess promptly left with a humpf as she walked off, making her pull-up crinkle.

Luna took her bottle and suckled on it. "Well, I'll go get our foals changed and ready for preschool." She declared, even though her sister had already left.

* * *

After tending to both Bucket Bridle and Cannon Feather, and sending them off to preschool, the Princess of the Night reluctantly went back to the bedroom and went to sleep.

She was woken up a short time later by Celestia, who had a rather goofy smile on her face. "Time for a potty break, sister. Come on, you always did have trouble during the day."

Luna yawned. "Couldn't it have waited until I was done with my nap?"

Celestia refused to take no for an answer as she took her tired younger sister to her bathroom and plopped the alicorn down on the training potty.

Luna blushed as she pushed out a mess and peed into the plastic potty.

Celestia couldn't help but tease in an overly exaggerated voice. "There, see? That's how you do it, sister. Keep this up and you'll fully trained in no time."

Luna blushed, feeling quite odd as she sat there, peeing in the potty. "Sorry…I should've done a better job helping you earlier." She apologized to her sister.

Celestia just hugged her sister and warmly replied. "It's ok, we're both learning how to use the potty together. It's quite enjoyable, actually!"

"Even if we're being babied by your faithful student," Luna teased. "She's never going to let us forget this, even when we go back to normal."

Celestia just grinned. "Well it'll just be our little secret. But we can worry about that once we're fully trained and everything is back to how it should be. For now though, let's try to make the most of this situation."


	31. Of Potties and Parties (Lil' Cheese)

Tags: [Comedy] [Random] [Romance] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Lil' Cheese] [Pinkie Pie] [Cheese Sandwich] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Based on a suggestion from Comickook

* * *

Much like his parents before him, Lil' Cheese was a bundle of seemingly limitless energy. The kind of kid who never seemed to want to hold still for anything, every moment could be spent doing something fun. Especially with his parents, who loved to spoil him sweet (figuratively and literally).

At first both Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich hadn't been bothered in spite of the odd looks they got from other parents. It took a party pony to understand how to raise a future party pony, and if the not so occasional treat kept Lil' Cheese happy and content what harm was there? They made sure to set boundaries, and they had lots of help from Pinkie's friends if worse came to worse. The only real problem was finding a suitable foalsitter on a permanent basis. Lil' Cheese needed somepony who had a sense of humor and understood how he worked. Not many ponies could fill that role easily.

However, as Lil' Cheese grew older his parents began to grow worried about a detail that all parents inevitably both long for and dread at the same time: Potty training. They held off on it for longer than they probably should've, a fact that did not go unnoticed by others. Lil' Cheese was turning three in a couple of weeks, yet he remained in diapers and had not appeared to even start potty training even just a little.

The concerned parents knew they had to at least make an effort to get Lil' Cheese interested in the potty. But considering how much the little colt liked to bounce and play, considering how hard it was to get him to stand still, the task of trying to potty train him was easier said than done.

So it was that one evening, Pinkie was getting Lil' Cheese ready for bed, and changing his diaper. Her years of experience with the Cake Twins had prepared her well and she hadn't lost her touch. Heck, she'd had to teach her husband how to change diapers after his first attempt had ended with him getting a diaper on his head and another on his rump (which had caused Pinkie to giggle, as it brought back memories of the first time she'd tried to change diapers).

Lil' Cheese giggled and wiggled about as the wet wipes made contact with his flanks. He thought it was funny but his mother just found it tiring. "Come on, Lil' Cheese. I need to get you cleaned up and I can't do that if you keep wiggling around." She pleaded with her son.

"Sorry, Mommy, but the wipes tickle!" Lil' Cheese giggled.

"I know they tickle, but if you don't hold still I can't clean you up right and you'll get a rash," Pinkie protested. "I'm almost done, but I need you to hold still for me, okay?"

Lil' Cheese gave a small salute. "Okay, Mommy. I be good." He occupied himself by putting some of his poofy mane into his mouth, for some reason it tasted kind of like cotton candy. Most likely he got it from his mom since her mane tasted just as sweet.

Pinkie Pie was just glad to have something else occupying her son's attention, it gave her a chance to finish the wiping job and put a new diaper on him. Once the diaper change was complete, she washed her hooves and then helped Lil' Cheese off the changing table. Quick as a flash she lowered him into his crib and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lil' Cheese. Sweet dreams." And only once she was certain that Lil' Cheese was asleep did the pink party pony slip out of the nursery. She and Cheese Sandwich still lived in _Sugarcube Corner_, there really was no place like it for Pinkie.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich was waiting for his wife when she exited the nursery. "Hey there, honey. How's the little one?"

Pinkie let out a sigh, something that she rarely did even around her husband. "Fine, but he's still as jumpy as ever."

Cheese tried his best to smile. "Well that is to be expected considering who his parents are."

"I know," Pinkie replied with a slight frown. "But that means it's going to be difficult to get him potty trained. And we have to do it, we're running out of excuses."

"Are you sure we can't hold off for just a little bit longer?" Cheese suggested. "You said it yourself, it's not good if we try to rush or force him into it. We want the whole thing to be fun and enjoyable for him, not something he dreads."

Pinkie shook her head. "We've been putting it off for long enough, Cheese. Even his best friend Big Sugar is in potty training, and his parents are training him the old fashioned way. At this rate, if we don't start potty training him now, he'll be the only colt in kindergarten who still wears diapers."

Now it was Cheese Sandwich's turn to frown. "I was afraid you would say that, Pinkie. But you're right, we have to do this," He and his wife began trotting downstairs to make a plan. "You're the expert, dear. You've been down this road with the twins when they were growing up."

"That was more Mr. and Mrs. Cake's doing, I just assisted as necessary," The pink party pony insisted. "And I really don't wanna have to rely on them again. They deserve to enjoy their retirement."

Cheese pondered. "What about Pound and Pumpkin? I'm sure they could find a way to help, you know how much he looks up to them."

"I've already tried that. We tried to start potty training Lil' Cheese last weekend while you were out of town," Pinkie confessed. "He wouldn't go anywhere near the potty, not even after we showed him how to flush."She then started to recall that very moment on that very day as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was about to use the bathroom when she saw Lil' Cheese playing with his toys. Suddenly, she got an idea and went over to him. "Lil' Cheese, today I', going to teach you something that is not only fun, but also very important for ponies your age." She told him as she picked him up off the floor and carried him into the bathroom.

Lil' Cheese gasped! "What ya going to teach me, Mommy?" He asked.

After closing the door, Pinkie Pie placed her son onto the bathroom floor and said, "Me and your daddy have decided that it's to teach you about the potty," She pointed a hoof towards the toilet and added. "And I'm going to show you how to use it."

Lil' Cheese eyed the toilet. "How using the potty fun?" He protested.

"I'll show you," Pinkie told him. "When you do need to go, first me or Daddy will take off your diaper off. Once you're placed on the seat of the potty, just sit down like this," She paused so she could sit down onto the toilet seat. "And then you just do what you normally do in your diaper. Now, just give me a minute or two."

Lil' Cheese nodded "Take all the time you need, Mommy," He declared and turned his head. "I hope the part that's fun come soon." After waiting for about a minute or so, he could hear a few plops and splashes as Pinkie Pie sighed with relief.

"Okay, now once you're all done, you just clean yourself up with some toilet paper," She pulled a few pieces off from the roll nearby and did what she told him before dumping it into the toilet. "And now comes the fun part!" She added. You flush the potty. It's always fun to do that!"

"How you flush potty?" Lil' Cheese asked, bouncing up and down with a smile on his face.

"See that handle over there?" Pinkie Pie told him, pointing a hoof at a silver handle on the upper left side of the toilet tank. "You just push it down like this." She then placed a hoof on the handle and pushed it down.

"FWOOSH!" The toilet roared loudly as the flush began!

The toilet was flushing very loudly, too loud for Lil' Cheese! "MONSTER!" He screamed as ran towards Pinkie Pie and grabbed one of her hooves.

"_Mamma Mia!"_ She thought to herself as her son started to cry. "_Here I go again!_"

* * *

"Hey, Pinkie?" Cheese Sandwich asked, just as his wife had returned to reality. "This might sound silly but when you a filly, what was your favorite part about being potty trained?"

"To me, flushing is and will always the very best part," Pinkie replied to her husband. "And I remember how much fun the twins had with flushing."

And I remember how much fun the twins had with flushing."

"Yeah, flushing was always the best part for me too," Cheese replied, briefly growing nostalgic. "So, what are we going to do if even that doesn't work?"

"I don't know, and I'm running out of ideas! We could really use a miracle right about now!" Pinkie declared with a groan.

As if the very universe had heard the party pony's proclamation of woe, at that very moment her wandering blue eyes happened upon a flyer that she could've sworn hadn't been there before. Picking up, she read it aloud: "Nanny De'Foal: Foalsitting Problems Magically Disappear". She scanned over said flyer once, then twice, then a third time. According to said flyer, the nanny was a mare who prided herself on being able to solve any sort of foalsitting issues that parents were struggling with: potty training chief among them.

Cheese smiled as he looked at his wife. "Looks like we've found our miracle. Guess we write De'Foal a letter requesting her services."

* * *

But there was no need to do so, for at that very moment there came a gust of wind and in a cloud of what looked like foal powder: A plump earth pony mare appeared before the parents. Said mare had a baby blue coat and bright orange eyes, her mane and tail were also orange with her mane done up in a bun. Her tail was obscured a cowl that was white with red polka dots, and she had a red saddlebag strapped over her right side which just so happened to match her cutie mark (just like the cutie mark, the saddlebag was all but overflowing with foal supplies). "You are ze parents of Lil' Cheese: Mr. Cheeze Sandvich Pie and Mrs. Pinkie Diane Pie, correct?"

Both party ponies nodded and exchanged glances. "How did you-" They began.

"Zere is no need to ask, I have my methods," The mare replied with a wink. "You may call me Nanny De'Foal. And it iz my underztanding zat ze two of you have need of my zervices, correct?"

Pinkie nodded again as she approached Nanny De'Foal. "Oh yes, we certainly do. Your flyer says you can help us with potty training?"

Nanny De'Foal nodded back. "Zat is an area I am quite skilled in. My methods are quite magical, but I have never met a colt or filly yet zat that I could not help train," She promptly questioned the parents. "Vat zeems to be ze problem?"

"Well, Lil' Cheese is almost three years old now, but we haven't really been able to start potty training him," Cheese Sandwich confessed to Nanny De'Foal. "I mean, my wife tried a little, but he just didn't take to it. We really want to make the experience enjoyable and… well… fun for him, like we make everything fun."

De'Foal stroked her chin with a hoof as she took in this information. "I zee. Vell, zat is a most unusual dilemma. I can see zat my usual methods vill not work here. Most of ze time I find that ze parents do not know how to communicate the process to their little one on a level they will understand, because they themzelves have forgotten what it iz like to be a foal," Then she explained further. "But you two zeem to have ze opposite problem. You are very much big kids yourzelves."

"Guilty as charged, though my wife is more the big kid than I am. But that's just what I like about her." Cheese Sandwich cooed as he nuzzled his wife.

Pinkie blushed and waved a hoof. "Stop it, Cheese. Now's not the time to get all romantic, this is serious."

"I agree, potty training iz nothing to sneeze at," De'Foal firmly replied. "If ze child has a bad experience with it, it can have grave consequences for zem growing up. Wanting to ensure that it iz fun is zometing many parents do not consider. However, you fear zat if you make it too fun Lil'Cheese vill not understand vhy it is so important."

The smile on Pinkie Pie's face faded once again. "Yeah, that's pretty much the case. But you can help us, right Nanny De'Foal?"

The plump earth pony mare didn't answer right away, she was silent for about a moment or two. Both parents began to silently worry that theirs was a problem that even this magical nanny couldn't solve. But their fears were cleared up when De'Foal informed them both. "Fear not. I know of a vay zat will make the process memorable and enjoyable for Lil' Cheese, vile ensuring zat ze child understands vhy it is important to use the potty."

"How are you gonna do that?" Cheese Sandwich questioned.

"Vith a little of zis!" De'Foal declared as she pulled out a glowing dot from her saddle bag. "Zome chaos magic borrowed from Discord's realm."

Even Pinkie seemed to be hesitant about such magic. "What are you gonna do with it? Nothing permanent, right?"

De'Foal nodded. "Of course not. Now, here is vat we are going to do." Leaning close, she whispered her plan into the ears of both parents.

* * *

When Lil' Cheese woke up the next morning, he had no idea of the incredible surprise that lay in store for him. All he knew was that when he woke up, his mommy and daddy were standing over his crib alongside a pony he had never seen before. A plump, baby blue coated earth pony mare with bright orange eyes, and a similarly colored mane and tail.

"Hello, Lil' Cheese," Nanny De'Foal greeted. "I am Nanny De'Foal, a friend of your mommy and daddy. Zey have hired me to help you with zometing zat is very important for a little one your age. How to use ze potty."

Lil' Cheese just giggled as he stood up in his crib. "Mommy and Uncle Pound and Auntie Pumpkin already try to teach me about potty. I no wanna use it, it no fun."

De'Foal was not deterred by the little one's statement, she just shook her head. "Oh, but ze potty is fun. And didn't you know zat it is lonely?"

"Potty get lonely?" Lil' Cheese pondered, apparently never having considered such a thing before.

De'Foal nodded as she, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich all appeared to be trying hard not to giggle. "Oh yes, ven you don't use it gets very lonely. Ze potty loves to make new friends, and it is very sad because you don't want to be its friend."

But the little colt, suspecting nothing, protested. "I wanna be potty's friend. I like to make new friends too!"

"Zen you must come with me and your mommy and daddy," De'Foal encouraged. "We vill show you how you can befriend ze potty."

Lil' Cheese was so excited he could hardly stand still as he was picked up by his mommy and set down on the ground. With a spring in his step he followed his parents and their new friend as they led him down the hall to the bathroom. De'Foal pushed open the door to said bathroom a moment later, and Lil' Cheese could hardly believe his eyes!

The entire bathroom had been transformed from a place of drab looking tiles, boring cabinets, and dull looking objects a pale white in color, to a world that was nothing like anything the little colt had ever seen before. The tub had turned into a stream, with giant, sentient rubber duckies swimming around in it and passing by brightly colored toy boats that sounded like real ships. The sink now resembled two waterfalls, one with steam flowing over it to symbolize how hot it was, and the other with ice beneath it to symbolize how cold it was. Several of those strange bottles from underneath the sink were now flying and singing, listing off ingreidents that Lil' Cheese had never heard before.

But what attracted the most attention was by far the potty, the big grown-up one that Lil' Cheese knew many ponies his age and older used. It now had two big eyes beneath its tank, which had transformed to look like hair curls. Two arms rested on either side of its bowl that now looked more like a belly, complete with a smile. And it seemed to have two legs near its s-bend. At once it locked eyes with Lil' Cheese and spoke. "Oh, hello. I remember you."

Lil' Cheese blinked as his parents giggled ever so faintly. "Ya do?"

The potty nodded as it stood up on its legs and stretched out its arms. "Of course, you're Lil' Cheese. I'm Mr. Potty, nice to meet you."

Lil' Cheese blinked again as "Mr. Potty" offered an arm to the little one, clearly intending for him to shake it. "N-nice to meet you, Mr. Potty," The little colt greeted as he shook the arm. "Ya want to be my friend?"

"Mr. Potty" nodded. "Oh of course I do. I can _never_ have enough friends. Especially since they give me what I want."

"You mean…" Lil' Cheese began.

"Mr. Potty" flashed his smile. "-Yes, what you're used to doing in your diapers. You see, all big ponies use me eventually. And you want to be a big pony, don't you?"

"Yeah, big ponies get to do big pony things!" Lil' Cheese smiled. "What I gotta do?"

"Well, you can start by taking a seat on me," "Mr. Potty" encouraged. "Then you just relax and do what you need to do."

But Lil' Cheese stepped back a bit, gulping ever so slightly. "But what if I fall in? Everything that goes in your belly never comes out. Would ya eat me?"

"Mr. Potty" chuckled, his bowl like belly shaking. "I would never eat one of my friends, not even if I could. And I can't, I have a very strict diet. Besides the obvious, I can only eat toilet paper. If you try to feed me anything else I'll get sick. And when I get sick, I try to cough up whatever isn't good for me. Sometimes if I'm really sick, I have to have a special kind of pony come and take care of me."

"Potties have doctors?" Lil' Cheese pondered.

"Plumbers, actually," Pinkie Pie explained. "And they're doctors for more than just potties."

Cheese Sandwich added. "But Mr. Potty doesn't need a doctor, he's perfectly fine. He needs you, and there's only one thing he needs from you."

"Your mommy and daddy are right, Lil' Cheese," "Mr. Potty" chimed in. "So, can you help me out here: One friend to another? I'll even let you pull my handle when you're all done, it always tickles when ponies touch my handle."

The little colt nodded ever so slowly. He wasn't quite as afraid now, but he was still unsure about this entire process. To be expected to do what he was used to doing in his diapers felt strange and alien to him. Still, it was what his parents, De'Foal, and "Mr. Potty" expected of him. So it was at least worth a try, right?

* * *

"Mr. Potty" scooped Lil' Cheese up with his arms and carefully removed his diaper. "Make sure to ask a grown-up to help you with your diaper before you sit on me," He cautioned the little colt. "Otherwise you'll just end up using it instead of me. And you don't want that."

Lil' Cheese was then placed on the seat as his parents smiled before turning their heads, De'Foal doing the same so as to give the little one privacy.

"Go ahead, then," "Mr. Potty" encouraged. "Do what you have to do, Lil' Cheese."

Surprisingly, the little colt found it easier than he thought it would be to go into the potty and not his diapers. A series of plops and splashes reached his ears, and the smell left little doubts as to what he'd done.

Both Pinkie and Cheese were very proud, if the bright smiles and constant clapping were anything to go by. "Great job, Lil' Cheese! That's how big ponies go potty!"

Nanny De'Foal simply added. "Now zat you know vat you must do, I hope you vill do make an effort to continue your potty training. And here," She trotted over, pulling some paper like substance off a nearby roll. "Zis is toilet paper, it is vat you use to clean yourself up venever you go potty. It vorks just like the wipes your parents used when you still needed diapers."

Lil' Cheese did as instructed, wiping himself clean as best he could and then tossing the used rolls down into the bowl. "Now I flush?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, including "Mr. Potty". "Of course," He gestured to the gleaming silver handle underneath his right eye. "Simply push that down and you will feed me." Lil' Cheese tried to reach the handle, but it was hard with his little hooves. Fortunately, after a couple of jumps and a big bounce, he was just barely able to grab it. And then using all of his earth pony strength that he had in his body, he pulled the handle down with all of his might.

FWOOSH!

A mighty roar rang out as as the water inside "Mr. Potty"'s bowl like belly started to spin around and around, taking everything inside with it. The little colt watched with amazement as as the water spun faster and faster, turning into a mighty whirlpool. And then suddenly, it all got sucked down a hole at the bottom and disappeared into "Mr. Potty"'s belly. And when the water inside "Mr. Potty" returned and refilled back up to it's normal level, it was crystal clear again as if Lil' Cheese had never used "Mr. Potty" in the first place.

"Mr. Potty" smiled and gave a hearty burp. "Thank you, Lil' Cheese. I'm glad we got to know each other, and I hope we'll be seeing each other quite often from now on."

Cheese Sandwich then said to his son, "Now Lil' Cheese, do you promise to-." He was interrupted when Pinkie Pie whispered into his ear. "I mean 'Pinkie Promise us to be a big pony and start using the potty?"

Lil' Cheese nodded. "Uh-huh, I 'Pinkie Promise' to come to you whenever I have to go," He then repeated the motion. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" He took great care not to jab himself in the eye with a hoof by mistake.

Pinkie helped Lil' Cheese down and brought him over to the sink to wash his hooves (she did the same, just to be safe). "See? Wasn't that fun, Lil' Cheese?" She asked her son.

Lil' Cheese nodded. "Uh-huh, it was the bestest thing ever! I can't wait to visit Mr. Potty again!"

Cheese Sandwich just giggled. "Well that will have to wait until your next potty time, Lil' Cheese. And from now on, be sure to tell either me or your mommy if you have to go. We'll be sure to keep track of your progress with a potty chart, every successful trip gets you a gold star."

"And do you know what this calls for?!" Pinkie excitedly asked. Without waiting for a reply she answered. "A party! I'm gonna call all your friends, Lil' Cheese! We'll even bake a cake for your potty party!"

"I hope you'll stay for the party, Nanny De'Foal," Cheese Sandwich offered. "And you can just name your price."

Nanny De'Foal just grinned and gave a wink. "Simply zave me a slice of cake and we'll be good. I zhall stay for as long as Lil' Cheese needs me."

"And 'Mr. Potty'?" Cheese questioned.

"Do not worry, zis magical bathroom zhall only appear whenever Lil' Cheese enters it," De'Foal declared. "Though if Discord asks, I know nothing about ze missing chaos magic."

Cheese just pondered. "You know, I get the funny feeling I've seen you before, De'Foal."

De'Foal simply winked. "Perhaps I foalsat and potty trained you ven you were Lil' Cheese's age. My methods are a mystery to everyone but myself."


	32. From Diapers to Deliveries (Gabby)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Gabby] [Grandpa Gruff] [Gilda]

Written By: Yosh E-O

* * *

"Gildy!" A young, grey-feathered griffon chirped. "Take me to Junior Speeders!"

The white-and-brown feather griffon scowled at the fledgling, who was doing some kind of annoying dance. "No way," Gilda grumbled. "No diaper dweebs allowed at Junior Speedsters."

The grey feathered griffon started to feel tears well up in her eyes. "But…," She whimpered. "Nobody help me use potty."

Gilda grew a rather sinister smile. "Tell you what, Gabby," She replied. "Let's see what Papa Gruff can do for you."

Gabby returned to being all excited as she ran circles around Gilda. "Yay, yay, yay!" She cheered while quickly orbiting the older griffon. "Then I be Junior Speeder!"

Gilda groaned. "Yeah," She scoffed as she tried to move while Gabby continued to circle around her. "It'll be good times." As long as she wasn't the one having to teach Gabby she didn't really care. She wasn't a parent, and potty training was something elder griffons like Papa Gruff did anyway.

* * *

"What's that?" The green-feathered griffon squawked. "Who said I would get you out of diapers, missy?!"

Gabby was unphased by Papa Gruff's displeasure over being even considered for such a monumental task. "Gildy said you can!" She merrily replied while flapping her wings and hopping from side-to-side. "That's why you Papa Gruff!"

The adult griffon narrowed his eyes. "Gilda, eh?" He considered as he noticed Gabby had a noticeably wet diaper. "Well you're already wet, and you can't start off wet. Not unless you want a bunch of stormy clouds on your chart."

Gabby lowered her head. "I no want to wet my diapers or get stormy clouds." She pouted.

"Tell you what," Papa Gruff smirked. "You go have Gilda change that wet diaper of yours and come back dry. Then I'll help you learn how to use the potty, deal?"

Gabby's mouth grew an immense, open-beaked smile. "Hurray!" She chirped. "Thank you, Papa Gruff! You the best!"

The older griffon smirked. "Think nothing of it," He replied while ushering Gabby out of his home. "Now don't come back until you're all dry, understood?"

"Okee!" The young griffon giddily said while running at speeds that made it surprising such a sodden diaper could even remain attached to her plot.

Papa Gruff laughed. "That'll teach her," He remarked while closing his front door. "Have fun, Gilda. I told you I ain't running a daycare center. I got enough problems as it is."

* * *

Gilda was gathering some rocks to throw at one of the rundown buildings in Griffonstone when an extremely wet Gabby came along side her.

"GILDY!" The grey feathered griffon seemed to shriek. "Papa Gruff says he teach me if you change my diapers!"

Gilda groaned. "Forget it," She answered with little emotion. "I'm busy. You can just stay in the diaper and find someone else to teach you."

Gabby smiled. "If I help you," She proposed. "Will you change me?"

It took almost everything in Gilda to not scream in rage at the fledgling. "No," She firmly stated. "You're too little to do what I'm doing, and I'm not gonna tell you."

"Will getting out of diapers make me big?" Gabby asked while eagerly flapping her little wings. "Then I be Junior Speeder and help Gildy with big griff stuff!"

Gilda knew her anger was not towards Gabby but to Papa Gruff. Papa Gruff was only a papa by name and strongly disliked having been made to take up (and live up to) such a title.

Gilda put down her collection of stones and sighed. "Tell you what, squirt," She told Gabby. "I don't have diapers on me right now. But bring me a diaper to change you in, and I'll change you for Papa Gruff. Then you can go bother him about learning."

"Okee!" Gabby squeaked and ran as fast as she could given how much 'water' her current diaper had taken on since the start of the day.

"Dweeb," Gilda spoat out while collecting her rocks and spreading her wings. "Fat chance I'll be changing any griff's diapers. If she's old enough to learn about the potty, she's old enough to learn how to change herself."

* * *

"I need a diaper!" Gabby announced as she pulled herself up to see over the store counter.

"That'll be two bits." The shopkeeper griffon plainly retorted without looking up.

Gabby appeared confused. "Bits?" She asked. "What's a bit?"

"No bits," The shopkeeper replied with a hint of annoyance. "No diaper. Simple as that. You want something here, you have to pay for it."

Gabby plopped her very soaked backside upon the store's floor and started to cry. "But, but," she sputtered. "No diaper means Gildy no change me. No change mean Papa Gruff no teach me to potty like big griff."

"Not my…," The shopkeeper started but then trailed off as he noticed the floor around the fledgling was taking on 'water'.

_FA-PUMP!_

A small package of 'Diaper Dweeb' diapers found itself flying over the counter towards the sad, grey feathered griffon. "Take these to Gilda or whoever!" The shopkeeper growled. "Now get out of here! And don't come back here until someone else can teach you not to leave puddles on other griffons floors!"

Gabby took hold of the small package of diapers, stood up, and tore out of the shop. All that remained of her was a noticeable puddle on the floor.

The shopkeeper growled while grabbing a mop and bucket. "This is going on both their tabs," He muttered to himself. "With an inconvenience tax added on for good measure."

* * *

It took about an hour for Gabby to find where Gilda had went to throw her rocks. Her journey was met with very disapproving looks from other griffons. However not a single one felt they should do anything more than just give displeased stares and complain about the diaper-clad fledgling sloshing through the town. Each of them were convinced it was the responsibility of only one griffon, the one who was _supposed_ to care for and train the chicks.

"GILDY!" Gabby cried while proudly holding out the package of diapers she got from the store. "You change me now!"

Gilda, again, found herself dropping her rocks while being totally annoyed about how Gabby had managed to find her. "Ungh!" She groaned. "You'll leave me alone if I change your diaper, right?"

Gabby nodded her head up-and-down. "Yes!" She replied with a chirp. "I go to Papa Gruff and he show me how to use potty like big griff who be able to go to Junior Speeders!"

Gilda eyed the sack she had brought for the stones she carried to her vandalism site. This gave her an idea. "Okay, dweeb," She sighed. "Let's get that diaper of yours changed so you can get out of my feathers."

Gabby smiled as all she heard was the positives and none of the negatives in Gilda's statement.

* * *

"Papa Gruff!" Gabby cried as she burst through the elder griffon's front door. "Gildy change my diapers and even gave me a present to give you too!"

Papa Gruff stomped towards the fledgling and snatched the small sack that was to be given to him. "Fine!" He growled. "So, do you ever feel all tingly before your diaper gets warm?"

Gabby thought on it and realized she was feeling that way right now. "I feel tingly now!" She called out with a smile. "Now what I do?"

Papa Gruff gestured towards his restroom. "Go in there, take off your diaper, sit on the toilet until you hear water going in the bowl, put your diaper back on, and repeat until you go a few days without needing to bother any griff to change you. Simple as that." He instructed.

"Okee!" Gabby cheered as she did all that she was told. It sounded easy enough.

* * *

Papa Gruff discovered the surprise that Gilda had gifted him, and was quite furious by the time little Gabby had come out to show she'd succeeded in using the potty.

"I did it!" She cheered. "Diapers dry, water sound went in potty, and tingly feeling all gone! Gildy now take me to Junior Speeders!"

"Great job, kiddo," Papa Gruff replied as a sinister grin formed across his face. "This calls for a reward."

"Oh, goody!" Gabby awed with delight as she flapped about Papa Gruff's house.

Papa Gruff wasted no time in heading to his kitchen. Here he mixed up one of the strongest "special" drinks he could devise that he knew Gabby would drink. It was usually for griffons with certain problems, but in this case it would serve a different purpose. "This'll fix that Gilda," He beamed while commented to himself. "Special delivery."

"What?" The fledgling grey-griffon asked as she made her way into the kitchen, having overheard Papa Gruff speaking.

"Here!" Papa Gruff offered while passing a mug of a very sweet-tasting drink. "Congratulations on your sucess. Big griffs get rewards."

The drink was so good that Gabby had the whole thing down in a matter of seconds. "Okee!" She cheerfully chirped. "I go see Gildy now and tell her I can potty!"

"Off with you," The older, green-feathered griffon shooed. "Gilda can take it from here."

* * *

Gabby was feeling very sick to her stomach when she finally tracked down Gilda. "Papa, Gruff," She moaned as she came to a stop in front of Gilda. "I, uh, use…"

Having stopped made the pressure in the fledgling's tummy beg for release. So she quickly raised her tail, hunched over, and her diaper started to sag.

"Gah!" Gilda gagged as the smell assaulted her nostrils. "What did you eat today?"

Gabby talked as she continued to evacuate herself. "Papa Gruff," She answered. "Papa Gruff gave special drink for making tingly feeling go in potty."

Gilda sneered. "Oh, he did?" She asked. "He didn't happen to tell you what to do when you felt your tail raise and your stomach ached, did he?"

Gabby moaned as she still felt unwell in her belly. "No," She replied. "What do I do when I feel that?"

Gilda grinned. "You go to Papa Gruff's house, go into his bathroom, push out that feeling in his potty, and then ask him to clean you up," She told Gabby. "Then he takes the potty somewhere special to empty it out, like all griffons do."

Gabby smiled. "And when I do, I no longer a diaper dweeb and go to Junior speeders?" She asked with much hope in her eyes.

"You got it!" Gilda replied while taking hold of a small box. "But... it would seem you… er... 'got into the mud' as it were, and I really should clean you up."

"Mud?" Gabby wondered. Her diaper was beyond filled but her mind was in the clouds as a result of knowing she would soon be a Junior Speedster just like Gilda.

Gilda gave Gabby a quick wash, put a new diaper on her, and placed the old diaper into the small box. She informed Gabby to give that to Papa Gruff the next time she went over as it was proof of how the elder of Griffonstone takes pride in the achievements of his children.

* * *

This started an ongoing process of Gilda, Papa Gruff, and various other griffons getting 'special deliveries' from the young grey griffon. Eventually the town agreed that making an honest effort to potty train her was in every griffon's best interest.

They also noticed how well Gabby could track down any griff in Griffonstone. So, as she grew older, she was given the task of being the mail griff. This not only allowed the citizens of Griffonstone to send and receive messages without bothering to interact with each other. But, more importantly, make Gabby go away before her 'Griffony Sunshine' drove them all to madness.


	33. Moon vs Sparkle (Moondancer)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Moon Dancer] [Twilight Sparkle] [OC] [Minuette] [Shining Armor] [Lyra]

Written By: Latecomer

Note: This story is based on an old RP thread on Discord where Twilight was the main character. It has been retooled to focus on Moondancer due to human Twilight taking the Twilight prompt in the collab.

* * *

Moon Dancer tried to quell the slight nervous feeling in her stomach as she waited for her friend Twilight Sparkle to arrive at her (that is, Twilight's) birthday party. Ordinarily, she would be quite glad to see Twilight. Out of all the other unicorn toddlers her parents made her mix with, Twilight was the only one who could read perhaps better than Moon Dancer herself (and do maths nearly as well). Having a rival was fun, at least when you had something you could one-up them at. And there was where Moondancer's current worries lay, for she knew she would have to face competition from Twilight in a new field, that of potty training. And she wasn't sure who would have the advantage.

Of course at first glance, Moon Dancer herself was well ahead, having been in training for nearly three months already. She could already barely remember the days when she filled her diapers without thinking about it, but she could remember the day it stopped. It had been a bit of a family event, her mother explaining how older ponies went undiapered, her father presenting her with a shiny, new plastic potty and even her sister demonstrating its use with her dolls. Though a bit surprised, Moondancer had also felt proud that her family thought she was ready.

She had even bragged about it a bit to Twilight, who still used her diapers despite being older. Of course the purplish coated filly had declared (with that annoying know-it-all-ness of hers) that ponies weren't properly able to potty train until the age of three, and of course Moondancer had replied with words to the effect of "just watch me". After all, the two of them could read as well as ponies years older than them already, why should bladder control be any different?

Except that, well, Moondancer had started to wonder if Twilight might be right. The first few weeks had seen her new pull-ups soiled and changed almost as frequently as the diapers they had replaced, And although she had managed to use the potty more often since, it was still somewhat hit-and-miss. Mercifully, she had managed to avoid any accidents in front of her friends, and kept up a pretense of consistent success. But she knew that had only lasted so long because she also hadn't seen them much lately.

And all that time Twilight had kept using her diapers on purpose, often with forethought, and sticking to the idea of starting on her third birthday… well, Moondancer had begun to see it as a mercy. But now that mercy had run out, and if Twilight's theory was correct, she would take to her new potty much quicker than the months-younger Moondancer. In her more worried moments, the filly saw her friend progressing to the adult toilet while Moondancer remained plagued by accidents.

Of course, Moondancer didn't think to share these thoughts with her "peers", the other fillies from the neighborhood who had been gathered for the party. None of them could even read or count beyond four, and she saw no sign that any of them had started to move beyond their diapers, indeed the yellow one (Moondancer didn't bother to remember their names) had already wet and been changed while they waited for Twilight.

No, the other clever filly was the only one who might understand. But for her to find out Moondancer was bluffing would just invite an "I told you so". So Moondancer would just have to keep trying, and hope Twilight's age didn't give her too much of an advantage. And speaking of which… it sounded like the birthday filly might finally be putting in an appearance.

Her brother followed her, a shopping bag aloft in his magic, a bag with a quite obviously potty-shaped bulge. It seemed Twilight would be starting on schedule.

* * *

And as if she needed a reminder of the expectations placed on her, Moon Dancer could overhear her parents as they talked with Twilight's parents (who were currently cutting up the ice cream cake and eyeing the growing stash of presents):

"I tell you, Velvet, my little Moon is a natural when it comes to potty training," Mrs. Dancer commented. She had the same eyes and coat color as her daughter, but her mane and tail were natural, straight locks of gold and silver. Her cutie mark was a stack of books, reflecting her skill as a librarian. "I think she could give your daughter some pointers."

Twilight Velvet was unconcerned about Mrs. Dancer's comments. "Oh, I think my little Twilight can manage things on her own, Dusty," She commented in a dismissive tone. She'd learned long ago to tune out this kind of uppercrust talk. "I'm not in any rush. Shining was a late bloomer to potty training, but he turned out just fine in the end, didn't he Night Light?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course, hon," Night Light absentmindedly commented. "We kind of rushed him into it without asking him if he was ready, and that led to a lot of problems. Quite a few bumps in the road. So with Twilight we decided to wait, let her decide for herself when she's ready. She's read all the books there are on the subject," With a chuckle he added. "She could probably run her training all by herself if she wanted to. And there's always Shining to help her out if she needs it."

Mr. Dancer just adjusted his dark brown spectacles, he had the same mane and tail color as his daughter but his coat color was a considerably darker shade of blue than Night Light's. "Our little Moon Dancer doesn't need anypony's help. We told her exactly what's expected of her and what she can expect if she sticks to it. It was a slow start, but now I think she's getting the hang of it. We might actually transition straight to toilet training at this rate."

"You sure you're not rushing things, Star?" Night Light nervously inquired. "I've read that if you push too fast and too hard on potty training it can have adverse effects on a child's psychological state. She's only young once, it's not a bad idea to let her enjoy it and ease into potty training when she's ready."

Velvet nodded her head. "Besides, think of all the fun you're missing out on. Oh, the stories that Shining inspired me to write when he was a little one," She paused and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Sorry, I'm getting a little bit sentimental."

Mr. and Mrs. Dancer just exchanged judgemental glances as Mr. Dancer declared. "These are the methods our family has used for generations. You'll recall that our first daughter was fully dry by the time she was four? I fully expect our little Moon will break that record. Certainly a plus when applying to Magic Kindergarten."

Night Light waved a hoof. "That's a long ways off. I'm sure we'll have Twilight well on her way in potty training by then. She's got a good year and a half before we have to worry about that." Then they went back to cutting up the ice cream cake.

* * *

While Moon Dancer was listening in on her parents' conversation, Twilight was concerned.

Oh, not about her training as a whole. She was going to do it by the book so success was guaranteed. But the book also said things like: "Everypony will have some accidents to start with", and "Practice makes perfect". Which was fine, unlike what some ponies might think Twilight was ok not being perfect (at least when a book assured her it was normal). What she was _not_ ok with was being shown up by a filly who had rushed into training too early. Contrary to her predictions, she hadn't heard of Moondancer having any accidents. Indeed, her parents had sounded proud of her. And she herself seemed confident that she would show off her potty training skills today, at the party.

So the little filly would just wait for an opportunity to present itself, find something that would make her have to go. Then she'd get to use her new potty, and everypony would be impressed with _her_ and not Moon Dancer.

Once she got her potty, anyway. And that wouldn't be until present time. Even though she knew what it was, Shining still insisted on "gifting" it to her. And present time wouldn't be until after cake time, and game time. But maybe that could work to Twilight's advantage. In the meantime, she occupied herself by talking briefly with some of her peers. She naturally couldn't resist talking about her potty training even though she'd just started it. Her fellow friends shrug it off without concern. "Who cares? Why would anypony want to go without diapers?" Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts both said in response.

Minuette seemed to think the same, though before she had a chance to make her thoughts on the subject known she let out a gasp! "Hey, is that the cake? Is it cake time?"

Twilight turned towards the table, seeing her parents standing at the table with the ice cream cake that had been cut into slices ready for serving. They'd stuck three candles into the center, and Velvet was using her magic to lower the cake gently onto the table. "Okay, everypony, gather around! It's time to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Twily!" She called in a chipper tone.

Twilight scrambled to the table, a task made difficult by the fact that she wasn't fully accustomed to walking about in her new pull-up. She stumbled forward and tripped. Fortunately she was quickly picked up by her dad and placed into her big girl seat.

Moon Dancer and the other fillies quickly got into their seats as well, and Shining Armor came trotting out to join the parents.

Right on cue all sang "Happy Birthday" to Twilight and watched as she blew out her candles in a single breath. The only wish she had right now, was for potty time to come soon so that she'd have a chance to show off.

As was tradition in the Sparkle family household, the birthday pony got the first slice of cake. Twilight was allowed to eat without a bib. She began to dig into her slice with just her hooves, the one time it was acceptable to do so. The more she ate and the faster she ate it, the sooner it would work its way through her system. At least, that's how she assumed it would work.

Moon Dancer watched her friend eating her cake sloppily. She just focused on eating her slice carefully, with proper table manners as taught by her parents. She was surprised to see Twilight ask for a second, and then a third slice of the cake.

* * *

Not long after cake time had concluded, Moon Dancer thought for sure she felt a familiar sensation in her bladder. She _had_ drank a lot of milk with the cake, and milk always seemed to go through her quicker than other liquids. Before any of the games could begin, she would have to slip away to use the potty.

The problem was that her parents had brought her potty with her but they had set up in the downstairs bathroom. It was now expected of her to make it to her potty all by herself since she was so far along, rather than asking for a grown-up to escort her to it. And the downstairs bathroom was a ways away in her little mind.

But big fillies could make it regardless of the distance. So Moon Dancer not so subtly scampered off towards the downstairs bathroom without saying a word.

Twilight happened to spot Moon Dancer dashing off but didn't think much of it. She was distracted by party games, which for most foals her age were the highlight of any birthday party. Besides, it would give her something to think about besides how much time she had to wait until all that cake would be on its way out.

The party games were your standard fare for birthday parties: Pin the tail on the pony, pinata, and musical chairs. Twilight partook in them willingly, every so often her thoughts would drift into potty training and to her desire to best Moon Dancer at it.

Unfortunately there was one element Twilight hadn't counted on when planning out her activities and actions, Minuette or Colgate, whatever the name of that aqua blue coated unicorn with a mane whose color scheme and style looked like toothpaste.

"Hey, Twilight!" Minuette greeted as she shimmed about in her diaper. "Can't believe you're starting potty training. Guess we're not gonna be diaper buddies any more. That's a shame because diapers are the best, wouldn't you agree?"

Twilight blinked in surprise. "I guess they are," She replied and under her breath she added. "When you're two years old."

Minuette didn't hear the second part of Twilight's statement, so she just giggled and made her diaper shake and crinkle. "You really can't do that with pull-ups! Diapers are just so comfy, like having a pillow on your rump. An absorbent pillow that can protect you whenever you need to do anything," Then without hesitation she declared. "In fact, I kind of have to go pee right now. You don't mind, do you?" She'd been told it wasn't polite to go in front of others and she avoided doing so if it was number two, but for number one she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Uh…" Twilight trailed off in uncertainty. If she were still in diapers the answer would've been an obvious yes, but now that she was in pull-ups she needed to start thinking like a big girl. What was the way a big girl responded to that sort of question?

Without even waiting for an answer, Minuette relaxed and flashed a toothy smile as a faint hiss could be heard. Her diaper quickly swelled up as she emptied her bladder, the little suns on her diaper fading to storm clouds in the process. She finished pretty quickly and her diaper was now considerably damp. "Ah, much better. Well, time for a change. Be right back!" She declared to Twilight and then waddled away to find her mom and dad.

For a moment Twilight just stood there and blinked, surprised at Minuette's total unconcern for publicly wetting herself. But before she could think about it further, she felt an ominous rumble in her gut. It had been a while since she'd enjoyed all that cake, maybe ten minutes or so. Regardless, there was only one thing she needed to do! She needed the bathroom, now!

So without even bothering to look for her parents or Shining (who would've gladly helped her in her time of need) the birthday filly sprinted away! She knew where the bathroom was, and she could've sworn she'd seen Moon Dancer heading in the general direction of it earlier. But those were unimportant details, all Twilight knew for sure was that if she didn't book it she would end up with a "Try Again" sticker on her potty chart, and on her first day of potty training no less. That was an outcome she wanted to avoid by any means necessary!

* * *

In the bathroom, Moon Dancer unhappily sighed as she sat upon her potty. It was made to resemble Celestia's throne and looked quite childish as a result. But her parents had considered it well worth the expense, a plain old potty wouldn't have sufficed and the chamber pot replicas were old fashioned, something that only the most uncivilized of ponies still used.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open! Moon Dancer turned her head in time to see a purple coated blur dart inside and clumsily shut the door behind her! "Twilight?" Moon Dancer blinked in surprise.

Whatever confidence Twilight had had up to that point vanished upon seeing Moon Dancer seated on her potty. "Oh, Moon Dancer," She commented in a dejected and downtrodden tone of voice. "I guess you had to go too, since you did. Figures you'd be better at potty training than me, you got a head start on it."

Moon Dancer hated to see Twilight look so upset, and now she couldn't help but feel guilty. Any desire she might have had to show off and gloat about her superiority left her. Just a few weeks ago she was no further along than Twilight was now. So she got off her potty. "Actually, Twilight. There's something I wanna show you," She gestured underneath the plastic bowl as she promptly pulled out a pull-up, its sagging outward appearance indicating a good soak. "I almost made it to my potty, but as you can see almost doesn't really count."

"But why were you sitting on it, then? Why not just tell your mommy and daddy?" Twilight asked her friend.

"Because they want me to sit on my potty regardless of whether I make or don't make it. They say sometimes you may have to go even if you don't think you have to. Besides, my parents wouldn't be very happy to find out I had an accident now. They want me to be fully trained as soon as possible, even if I don't think I'm ready." Moon Dancer explained before she put the pull-up back underneath the potty.

Twilight felt an enormous sense of relief overtake her as a result of Moon Dancer's confession. At least now she got a sense that the two of them were about equal on their training, even if one had gotten a head start.

Twilight started looking all around, unable to find what she was looking for. Realization struck her suddenly! "Oh no! Shiny never gave me my potty! But I really, really, _really_ have to go!" She started doing a little potty dance, crossing her legs and hopping about as a few beads of sweat worked their way down her face.

"I suppose you can't try to use the toilet?" Moon Dancer asked as she gestured a hoof to the aforementioned object that stood at the far end of the bathroom. Its size and form towering over both foals.

Twilight eyed the toilet and shook her head. "I'm not ready for that. Every book I've read says that's not until a pony can put their legs over the side of the toilet seat for balance," Then she groaned. "But I don't wanna fail my first day of potty training!"

"Here, you can use my potty." Moon Dancer said. "I don't need it right now. Then we'll just tell our parents what happened."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." A voice familiar to Twilight called out. And then who should enter the bathroom but Shining Armor himself? But unfortunately for Twilight, he didn't have her potty with him.

"B.B.B.F.F, where's my potty?" Twilight asked her older brother.

"Mom and Dad are still wrapping it, Twily. And you know the rules: No opening presents before they're wrapped," Shining lightly scolded. "Just use Moon Dancer's potty. I'll help you clean up."

Twilight wasn't so sure. "But it's not my potty. It won't count. Will it?" She asked after a slight protest.

Shining nodded his head. "I think we can make an exception to the rules just this once, especially since you turned down my offer to try and use the toilet this morning. I'll still give you a sticker."

That was all the assurance that Twilight needed. However, she struggled with getting her pull-up off. Shining had to help her undo the tab and slide it down her rump. The filly climbed onto Moon Dancer's potty and as soon as she had gotten comfortable she started to push. Due to her earlier efforts to hold back it didn't take much for her to successfully poop in the potty, though her face did turn red for a bit. It was an enormous relief to the filly once she'd finished.

Shining clapped his hooves as did Moon Dancer. "Well done, Twily! Mom and Dad will be so proud to hear that you went potty like a big filly!" But then he warned. "You shouldn't try to hold it in that long, though. That's not healthy."

"But I didn't wanna have an accident." Twilight protested with a whimper.

Shining simply replied. "Accidents are a part of the process. Everypony has them at some point. When you try to force yourself to go or not to go, that can cause problems. You could get an infection. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Twilight shook her head. "I guess not."

Moon Dancer shook her head as well. "I definitely wouldn't want that, that sounds horrible!"

The stallion nodded his head again. "Indeed it does," He proceeded to grab some toilet paper from the nearby roll, planning to use it to wipe his sister's rump clean. "Which is why you two shouldn't be trying to compete with each other when it comes to potty training. Real talent doesn't come from showing off and making a public spectacle of it. Real talent is learning how to do it naturally, in a way that it becomes like second nature to you. And everypony learns at their own pace."

* * *

Just after Shining had finished wiping down Twilight, he picked up the training potty and emptied it into the toilet .He was just about to flush it when Lyra Heartstrings came into the bathroom. "Excuse me," She commented. "I need to go potty."

"Well you'll just have to wait, there's only one potty available and it needs to be emptied." Shining explained as he gestured to Moon Dancer's potty.

Lyra shook her head. "Then I'll just use the toilet instead. Though I'll need some help getting up on the seat."

Shining eyed Lyra with concern. "You sure you want to do that? The toilet is pretty big for a filly your size."

"I'm sure. I know you won't let anything happen to me, Twilight's always talking about how protective you are," Lyra explained as she trotted close to Shining Armor. "So can you please help me up? I really need to go."

The stallion reluctantly obliged, using his magic to carefully scoop up the filly and float her gently onto the toilet seat. "Try not to wiggle or move around too much," He cautioned. "If you think you're going to fall in just let me know."

But Lyra didn't have any trouble at all. She made it look so easy as she sat delicately on the toilet seat and did her business, a series of plops and splashes soon being heard by all. "I'm done. You can help me down and wipe me up." She told Shining.

Twilight and Moon Dancer were both shocked. They hadn't even dared to go near or try to use the toilet. Yet Lyra had not only done so without a second thought, but had used it with the greatest of ease.

Shining Armor helped Lyra down from the toilet seat and as he started cleaning her up, she looked at her friends and appeared to be surprised at both of their reactions. "What?" She asked in a voice that sounded completely unconcerned. "It's no big deal. The toilet is just a big potty. I'm just really good at sitting on it. I'm sure you two will be just as good at it when you're ready to start using it," She turned to Shining Armor and asked. "Can I flush the toilet? I know how to do that too."

Shining Armor nodded, and found a stepstool for Lyra to use so she could reach the flush handle. But before she could push it down, Twilight came up and said. "I read that whatever is in the toilet never comes out. I always wanted to know why."

"I always wanted to know what was making that loud noise," Moon Dancer added as she went trotted over. "And now that I know that it's coming from the toilet. However, I don't know how it does that."

Shining Armor realized what Twilight and Moon Dancer wanted to see went to find another step stool. He returned with one.

"Looks like it's your lucky day!" Lyra smiled as Twilight and Moon Dancer climbed up onto the stepstool.

Once they looked down into the toilet bowl, Twilight give the signal.

"Alright, here it goes!" Lyra said, putting a hoof on the flush handle and pushed it down.

"FWOOSH" The toilet roared again, signaling the start of the flush. Both Twilight and Moon Dancer saw the water inside the bowl was spinning around and around. It went so fast that it started to form a dizzying whirlpool. After a few seconds all the water went down a hole at the bottom, taking everything with it. Then the toilet started to refill with crystal clear water.

"Looks like all of those books that you read were right, Twilight," Moon Dancer whispered. "Whatever goes into the toilet never comes back out. It's kind of scary if you think about it."

"Yeah. But I think it was well worth the wait to find out. Don't you?" Twilight asked.

Moon Dancer nodded her head and smiled as she, Lyra, Twilight and Shining Armor left the bathroom. They went to find Twilight's parents so she can get herself ready to open up all of her birthday presents, including her new potty.


	34. Yaks, Ponies and Potties (Yona)

Tags: [Sad] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Yona] [Sandbar]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Yona had expected to have some difficulties adapting to the ways of ponies when she was chosen to attend one of their schools. One of the first things she had to get used to was the fact that she couldn't just smash stuff whenever she wanted to anymore. It took a few trips to detention before she learned that breaking things on purpose was not tolerated by ponies. And her long hair had initially given her much trouble, once Professor Rarity styled it into the most beautiful set of curls, Yona no longer had to fear tripping over them and bumping to someone or something else.

But there were other aspects of pony life that gave Yona trouble, chief among them was a concept that all the students from other kingdoms had to learn: Potty training. Well actually, it wasn't really that since they were already old enough to know how to answer nature's call and had their own customs. But not all of them were acceptable to ponies, so they had to learn how to make use of what were called bathrooms or restrooms (among other terms).

For Yona this was perhaps her biggest problem, because she had no experience with indoor plumbing of any kind. Back in Yakyakistan yaks had little huts they did their business in, which weren't anything more than holes in the ground covered up later. And that was only for the yaks who stayed in the village, if yaks had to go at all while traveling, they would just go in a snowbank somewhere and utilize any sort of foliage or tree branches to clean up (washing their hooves was seldom done, more because they had no real access to any sources of water in their cold climates).

Yet it was expected of her to utilize these bathrooms and what was inside of them in order to do her business, toilets. Yona's first attempt at using one did not go smoothly. It was one of those throne model bowls, though why it was called that, Yona had no idea as to her it didn't resemble any kind of throne at all. It was just a really big bowl with a seat, and a strange handle like object made of silver. And it had water inside the bowl for some very strange reason.

"Professors says Yona have to use toilet while at school," Yona said to herself as she stood inside a stall, eyeing the toilet in front of her in all its strange wonder. "If using toilet help Yona fit in and be accepted by ponies, then Yona try."

And so she trotted forward quite nervously, her usual confidence nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what exactly this thing did or how it worked, and she was afraid she might mess up "using" it somehow. But she was too stubborn and prideful to admit that she didn't know how a toilet worked. "_Other creatures just make fun of Yona._" She thought to herself, assuming that they had no trouble using these things. And if everyone else could use it just fine why should she be the exception?

Getting up onto the toilet seat was easy enough, Yona's hooves initially slipped right off because the toilet seat was so smooth and she was not expecting it. But after only a minute she was able to find a place to grip and used it to pull herself up from the ground and turn herself around.

But as soon as Yona had placed her rump on the toilet seat, there was a faint crack and then the next thing she knew there was water everywhere! Looking down, the yak saw what looked like white chunks where the toilet used to be. Apparently her weight was too much for the toilet to handle, and she had broken it completely.

"Hey, Yona!" Smolder called from the other side of the door. "Hurry it up in there! Class is about to start!"

Yona came trotting out tears streaming down her face as the water spilled out of the stall and onto the bathroom floor.

Smolder saw what remained of the toilet and gasped! "Yona, what did you do?" It wouldn't occur to her until later that perhaps that wasn't the best response to the situation, or it would make Yona feel more ashamed and embarrassed.

Upon finding out about Yona's unfortunate accident, Twilight groaned. "I should have known that a yak would be too heavy for our toilets to handle, even one in Yona's size. She said to herself. "Guess I'll have to make other arrangements."

Those other arrangements took the form of replacing the destroyed throne toilet with something more yak compatible. The new toilet had a bowl that was shaped like a big box, rested on the floor of the stall. There wasn't a handle, instead there was some kind of strangely colored pedal nearby. And it was said that several other toilets just like it were being installed throughout the school, since they were more sanitary and less of a hassle to use for a lot of creatures (though a few of the old throne-like toilets still remained, mostly for the pony students who were used to them).

But even after the replacement toilet was installed, Yona still had a hard time figuring it out. Her first attempt to use it caused her to get one hoof tangled up with toilet paper, while another one accidentally stepped on the colored flush pedal.

"FWOOSH!" The toilet loudly roared, and just as it began flushing, Yona promptly slipped backward a bit and her bottom happened to dip down into the box shaped toilet bowl. It wasn't long before her entire backside was being hit by a powerful rush of water. The powerful suction was not strong enough to affect her, but the water was still unpleasantly cold.

So having struck out twice with the toilets at school, Yona resorted to the only option available to her (besides the possibility of wearing diapers, she did not want to be the only creature in school who was forced to wear them): She would go outside and do her business behind the school, like a wild animal. Even then, though, she still heard the whispers from other creatures about how it was wrong for her to do that and that something was wrong with her because of that. All of which only served to make the yak feel more isolated and alone, an outcast and a total stranger in a society she had so desperately wanted to be part of and learn more about.

To one creature who happened to be close to Yona, that was unacceptable. He couldn't stand to see one of his friends be so upset and unhappy. He was going to do something about it, so help him Celestia! Thus, one day, Sandbar opted to talk to Yona during the break between classes. The time of day when most students usually went to the restroom. "Hey, Yona!" He greeted with his trademark smile. It seemed like he almost never let anything bother him. "Where are you going?"

Yona was caught off guard by Sandbar's voice. Even yaks didn't exactly announce when they were answering nature's call as it was, they would just slip away to do it in private. Besides, she had come to learn that ponies didn't announce such things, and she understood when living with ponies one to abide by at least some of their rules. "Yona need to… er…" She paused, trying to think of a way to get around the situation. "Go for walk outside. Yona want to sniff flowers and relax."

Sandbar tried to hold back a giggle. "Great idea, Yona. But uh, don't you think it might be better if you uh… used the restroom first? That's what these breaks are kind of for, you know."

"Sandbar know?" Yona exclaimed before realizing her mistake.

"Yona, it's not a secret that you go outside to go to the bathroom. Lots of students are talking about it," Sandbar commented. "But you're not a wild animal, you're a yak. You weren't raised in a barn, were you?"

The yak shook her head and snorted. "No! Yona raised in Yakyakistan! Yakyakistan no barn!"

Sandbar then took Yona's hoof. "Then you know what you gotta do, right? You gotta do what all civilized creatures do."

"But, Yona already try to use pony toilets." Yona protested. "Yona break first one and mess up on second one," Then she sighed and added, "Yona and pony toilets not get along."

"It's not some sentient creature, it's a toilet," Sandbar couldn't help but chuckle. "So you had a few bad experiences? Who hasn't? I'm sure a lot of other students had just as much trouble adapting to some of the toilets here as you've had. I mean, the ones Headmare Twilight built for you certainly took some getting used to for me. But if I could learn how to use a toilet built for yaks, you can totally do the same."

Sandbar led Yona along to one of the restrooms, and after a bit of searching, he found a stall that had one of the squat toilets built specifically to be used by creatures like Yona. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it," He explained. "You just have to make sure you don't make any unnecessary movements while you um… do whatever you have to do. And of course you have to watch the flush pedal so you don't step on it by mistake, it wastes water."

"So when toilet paper come into play?" Yona questioned, remembering that the roll was what made her tripped up last time.

"Not until after you are finished using the toilet. You use that to clean up," Sandbar explained. "Usually, you just need one hoof for that, though if you need to use more hooves that's fine. Just be very careful where your hooves are. And sometimes you gotta watch out for puddles, these floors can get really slippery. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"Sandbar have problems with toilets too?" Yona suddenly realized.

"Well at first, yeah, just like I said," The colt replied while blushing a bit. "But my parents taught me that just because you run into trouble doesn't mean you give up. I know you can get the hang of these toilets if you just keep trying. You can't let one bad experience stop you, because then you'll never do anything interesting or even necessary in life."

Thanks to Sandbar's advice (and to a lesser extent demonstration of where one's hooves should be and when), Yona was able to master the school toilets much more easily than she had anticipated. Pretty soon there were only distant memories of her going outside to go to the bathroom. Of course regular pony toilets were still inaccessible to her. Even when she tried one that was supposedly brand new, it couldn't take her weight and cracked into pieces. So squat toilets were the only ones she was able to use. But it did make her feel better knowing that other creatures used them too, and that they too had at one point or another, struggled with such things.

Looking back years later, Yona would insist that this probably when Sandbar had first started to take an interest in her as something more than just a friend. Even if it would be at least a year before he would even think of asking her to a dance.

Sandbar insisted that it was just a friend helping another friend. After all, he had a baby sister that he helped take care of, so knowing a thing or two about toilets and how to use them was kind of to be expected.


	35. Training and Teamwork (Legion of Doom)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe] [Equestria Girls]

Characters: [Cozy Glow] [Chrysalis] [Tirek] [Grogar]

Written By: Comickook

Note: The idea for this prompt was suggested by Comickook, and since he was more specific about the details compared to his suggestion for Lil' Cheese I decided to credit him with writing it.

* * *

"Tirek is being a big bully again," Cozy Glow complained to Grogar as the evil goat looked up from his crystal ball. "He doesn't wanna listen to me because he says I'm 'too little'. And Chrysalis barely ever talks to me, she just talks to her stupid log."

Grogar grumbled. "I'll deal with it in a minute. And you need to stop trying to befriend them. You're not supposed to do that."

"But how else am I supposed to gain their trust so they'll listen to me?" Cozy Glow questioned.

Grogar just muttered. "Some way that doesn't involve making friends. Now please stop bugging me!"

Cozy Glow left. But Tirek showed up a minute later, looking visibly upset. "Don't listen to a word that annoying little pipsqueak says. She's a spoiled brat and a good for nothing tattle tale! And as for Chrysalis, I really don't see why you bother to keep her around when she never stops talking to herself. It makes it hard for me to get any shut eye around here."

"I'll deal with your problems after I take care of Cozy Glow's, okay?" Grogar snarled a bit. "But I can't get any work done if you keep pestering me! I know you're bored, but none of you are ready to face Twilight Sparkle and her friends yet. Don't forget that I am more powerful than all of you, so don't make me regret my decision to bring you all here."

Unfortunately, Chrysalis happened to approach Grogar just as soon as Tirek had made himself scarce. "Look, Grogar, don't waste your time on those two low lifes. They're nothing compared to me, and they're getting on my nerves. I swear, the next time Tirek tries to drain my magic I'm going to give him as many holes as I have! And maybe I'll give Cozy Glow a few so she'll stop calling me an ugly bug."

Grogar stomped a hoof down. "That's it, I have had enough of your constant bickering!" He complained aloud! "The three of you are all that I have left to bring about my plans, and I can't do anything if you three won't stop fighting with each other."

"They started it!" Cozy Glow insisted in a childish tone.

"I don't care who started it," Grogar snapped! "I'm going to finish it once and for all!" His horns began to glow with a sickly green tone, as every bell on his collar hummed with the flow of powerful, evil magic. "You three will learn how to work together whether you like it or not!"

Chrysalis scoffed. "Ha, as if you would do anything to us! You need us as much as we need you!"

"Which is why what I would like to do is unfortunately not an option," The old goat declared with a hiss. "However, I have decided on a fitting alternative. Seeing as the three of you act no better than ill behaved toddlers, it only seems fitting that your bodies reflect your maturity."

The eyes of the Legion of Doom filled with horror! Cozy most especially! "No, please!" She whined. "I don't wanna be a little kid again! I don't wanna go back to preschool!"

"Who said anything about preschool?" Grogar declared. "You three will be too young for that. And until you can learn to work together, you shall suffer this curse!" He enveloped all three members with his magic, watching their eyes slammed shut! If they had been able to keep their eyes open, the three evildoers might have been able to see a portal open up above the ground as their bodies began to shrink and change.

* * *

Cozy Glow was the first to open her eyes, and when she did, she saw that all was not right. She was no longer in some swampy environment. Everything around her looked strange and unfamiliar, and unusually tall. Most startling of all though, was the fact that instead of hooves and fur her body looked completely different. She had these strange appendages that she could fold into a fist, and it felt like she was on two legs instead of four. She looked down, finding herself strangely dressed in some kind of light blue sleeper that only extended down to just past her waist line and did not cover up what she had hoped not to see, a diaper. That meant she couldn't be much older than two or three years old at the most.

Chrysalis and Tirek soon woke up and saw themselves dressed in similar attire. "Where are we? This doesn't look like any place in Equestria," Tirek commented. "Everything looks so… childish." His eyes noticed the soft, carpeted floors and gentle colors of the walls and ceiling.

Cozy Glow gasped! "I remember Twilight Sparkle mentioning another world once! We must be in it somehow!"

"What?" Chrysalis exclaimed in horror! "Does that mean we're stuck here, looking like this?"

"I think so," Cozy nervously commented. "I can't believe I'm in diapers again, I haven't worn them since preschool."

Tirek grumbled. "Those are the least of our problems, though I certainly don't want to have to wear something so thick. I don't see how I could ever walk around when my legs are pushed so far apart."

"But just where in this other world are we? And why?" Chrysalis pondered aloud. "And more importantly, how are we supposed to get back to Equestria? This is a fate unbefitting a queen such as I!"

Just then, light suddenly flooded into the room as a door swung open. In strolled a rather elderly male figure that seemed to resemble Grogar if he were in this other world. He even had the beard, though his horns were absent.

"Grogar?" All three regressed Legion of Doom members commented in collective shock.

If this Grogar heard the three he did not acknowledge it. He instead approached each of them and scooped them up with those appendages that apparently all creatures in this other world had. He set all of them down upon some kind of table with a padded surface, pulling down their dresses as he appeared to inspect their bottoms quite thoroughly (or rathered what was attached to them). "Hm, how very surprising to find you all clean. Usually at least one of you is not," He said while stroking his beard. "Perhaps you are finally ready to be taught about how big kids address their bodily functions. What do you think?" He asked as he set them down upon the floor in just their diapers.

"What does he mean by that?" Tirek asked the others, as he sensed that this Grogar couldn't hear him.

Cozy, being the most knowledgeable of the three (as far as she was concerned, anyway), seemed to fight back a gulp. "I think he means that we're going to learn how to use…" The next words left her mouth quite slowly and ominously. "The potty."

Chrysalis scoffed. "You mean those pots with the unnecessarily fancy name? I highly doubt this world has such silly things."

"Perhaps you refer to the trenches?" Tirek pondered. "I don't see why we would need to be taught about that. Simply dig a hole in the ground and you're all set."

"Well, I don't know what kind of potties they have in this… other world. I remember the ones at Twilight's school being more advanced though. Maybe she was inspired by whatever bathrooms they have here?" Cozy concluded.

The Legion of Doom members received the answer when they were brought into a bathroom by this other Grogar. At the edge of the room stood a looming throne like object of pure white. It was shaped like a bowl with a circle shaped seat and lid. And connected to the back of the bowl was a tank with some kind of lever on one side.

It appeared to tower over them (though that might have been due to their shrunken stature). And the very sight of it was enough to unnerve them, especially Cozy Glow.

"What in the name of all things evil is that?" Tirek let out a gasp! "That thing looks like it could eat us up if it had teeth!"

"I believe that one of Twilight's friends said that it is called a toilet." Cozy replied while shaking. "It probably couldn't, but I don't wanna find out if my hunch is right."

You learned well, young one." The other world's Grogar said. Then he replied to all three trembling toddlers before him. "Now, now, there is nothing to be scared of. To your toddler eyes the toilet looks quite big. But I'm sure that it can't harm you. And it is time you learned how to use it instead of your diapers. That is what the one who left you in my care wanted."

"_This must be Grogar's curse!_" The three displaced baddies realized!

* * *

"Now then," The other Grogar continued as he gestured to the toilet. "There is only one toilet, so you'll have to take turns using it. Which of you would like to try first?"

"ME!" Chrysalis loudly declared! "Royalty like myself must always be given favorable treatment!"

Cozy shook her head. "Nu-uh, I'm going first! I'm the only one who has any real experience with this."

Tirek protested. "Nonsense, I should go first! I'm the biggest out of all of us, and the biggest always go first."

All three began to push and shove each other, trying to decide who should be first. Unfortunately for Cozy Glow, she was not used to having to fight for anything, especially not in a body she was unfamiliar with. She lost and fell to the ground.

"Tough luck, pipsqueak!" Tirek taunted as he stuck out his tongue. "So, Chrysalis, still want to be first?"

But at that moment tears welling up in Cozy's eyes. The other Grogar was at her side in an instant. "Oh dear," He commented upon inspecting Cozy's diaper. "Seems you were not ready after all, you're quite wet."

"I wouldn't have wet myself if Tirek hadn't shoved me!" Cozy protested as she saw Tirek knock Chrysalis to the ground.

"I will deal with him and your other friend after I change you." The other Grogar replied in a caring tone as he picked up the crying toddler. He promptly carried her out of the bathroom, leaving Tirek and Chrysalis to their own devices.

Tirek, for his part, found it almost impossible to reach the toilet. Even when he jumped his stubby little appendages couldn't grasp the toilet seat. "How do they expect me to use this thing if I can't even reach it?" He complained.

"Simple," Chrysalis snickered as she got up and went over to a nearby stool. "Obviously you're supposed to use this. Only a truly clever creature like myself would think of that." She subsequently pushed the stool across the bathroom floor (a task that was made difficult with her tiny body) and lined it up with the toilet. To her it seemed much more like a throne, and what was a throne without a queen to sit on it?

Using the stool, Chrysalis clumsily climbed onto the toilet seat. It was definitely big, she could barely stay on it. But barely was good enough, it wasn't like there was anyone else around to knock her off.

Then she looked down into the toilet bowl, noticing that it was full of water. There was also a hole at the bottom. And her diaper was directly above the water.

"Oops," She realized. "Cozy once said that you can't use the potty if you're wearing a diaper." So she used her appendages to rip off her diaper, letting it fall into the water below which landed with a splash.

Chrysalis was about to make her attempt to 'use' this magnificent throne she was seated on, when the silver handle that was connected to the tank caught her attention. "_I wonder what that does. It must be important._" She thought to herself and subconsciously got up from her sitting position. Standing on the toilet seat was even harder, then she realise, it was like a tough balancing act. Yet somehow she managed, grasping the handle with one of her appendages and pushing it down.

"FWOOSH!" An unfamiliar roar reached Chrysalis and Tirek's ears, it was so loud that Tirek covered his.

Chrysalis gazed down at the toilet bowl again. This time she could see the waters inside started spinning around and around. Suddenly, it turn into a raging whirlpool! She watched as the water swirled faster and faster, taking her diaper and sucking it down the drain at the bottom of the bowl where it disappeared!

But a few seconds later there was a strange, gurgling sound. Suddenly, the water returned and started to rise above the toilet bowl! It began to spill out onto the bathroom floor!

"What did you do?" Tirek snapped as he felt his diaper grow warmer! He was frightened!

A frightened Chrysalis could only reply. "I don't know!" She held onto the handle with all her might, too afraid to let go for fear that the water might snatch her up and take her down the drain as it had her diaper!

At that moment, the other Grogar happened to come back into the bathroom. And he was anything but pleased if the scowl upon his face was any indication. "Chrysalis! Tirek!" He shouted in anger!

* * *

It took the other Grogar a very long time to clean up the mess Chrysalis had caused in the bathroom. Her diaper was water logged and saggy, completely useless. Thus it was tossed into a wastebasket with little fanfare.

Cozy Glow couldn't help but snicker as she saw her two companions exit the bathroom with nothing to show for it but wet legs and diapers that had to be changed.

Once the changes were complete, the real Grogar placed both Tirek and Chrysalis in a corner of the room and made them face the wall. Then he took out a key, closed the bathroom door, and inserted the key into the door. He took it out a moment later. "It seems you three are not ready to learn about the toilet just yet. Clearly I will have to make other arrangements," He put the key into a pocket of his uniform as he scowled. "Until I can trust you all not to cause trouble or pick fights with each other, the bathroom shall be strictly off limits to you." And with that he departed, the key still in his pocket for safe keeping.

"This is all your fault!" Tirek snapped at Chrysalis! "Now we're never get out of diapers! We'll be stuck here forever!"

"It's not my fault! You were the one who shoved Cozy Glow!" Chrysalis complained! "How was I supposed to know that you can't put your diaper in the toilet, or that the handle would make the toilet do… what's the word?"

Cozy answered. "It's called a flush. The handle that you pulled is what makes the noise."

Chrysalis shuddered a bit. "It's definitely scary, scarier than any creature I've ever encountered! To think that in this other world there exists such a thing that can make whatever enters into it disappear completely."

"And does it have to be so loud?" Tirek whined!

Cozy laughed as she had heard every word in Tirek and Chrysalis' conversation. "Boy, considering you two have been around longer than I have you really don't know anything. But I guess that's to be expected when you don't listen to me. This is exactly why the real Grogar always left me in charge when he wasn't around."

"No he didn't!" Tirek and Chrysalis both shouted back.

Cozy shrugged. "Whatever. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to. But then I guess you'll never know how to _actually_ use the toilet. You two can stay in diapers forever and be stuck here with me."

"No!" Both Tirek and Chrysalis protested! "Anything but that!"

Cozy Glow gave an evil grin as she looked down at her companions. She had them right where she wanted them. "Then you'd better start doing what I tell you to do. After all, I have the key to the bathroom," She pulled out the aforementioned object. "I stole it from that other Grogar when he wasn't looking. But I can't reach the bathroom door without your help. Help me do that, and I'll teach you both the proper way to use the toilet."

"How could you possibly know how the toilet works? You only used chamber pots!" Chrysalis snorted!

"When I was at Twilight's school, we had toilets like the ones in this world," Cozy explained.

Tirek gave a faint cough to interrupt. "We're sorry we were rude to you earlier, Cozy Glow. Maybe if we'd listen to you we wouldn't be in this mess we're in now."

Cozy smiled as the scheming child replied. "Good, because speaking of messes I have one that I'd like to do in the toilet instead of my diaper. Though making you two change me sounds just as appealing."

Chrysalis growled. "Don't push your luck. We are _not_ changing you!"

"Then we'd better get the bathroom door opened," Cozy told them. "I can only hold it in for so long, you know."


	36. What Goes Up Sadly Comes Down (Gilda)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad]

Characters: [Gilda] [Grandpa Gruff] [OC] [Princess Celestia] [Princess Cadence] [Shining Armor] [Twilight Sparkle]

Written By: Yosh E-O

Note: A partial prequel to 'From Diapers to Deliveries' and partial sequel to 'Moon v.s. Sparkle'

* * *

The joy of childhood is seeing everything as happy and positive regardless of what it may truly be. It is for this reason that raising griffon chicks was always viewed as such a chore. They cost money, took time away from what you wanted, and took forever to get the hint that life is miserable and that's that. And since no griffon really wanted to do it, the eldest griffon still able to keep up with the younger generation was often 'delegated' a role he wanted nothing to do with. In this case, the griffon known simply as Gruff (the young ones sometimes called him "Papa").

Gilda, was one of these chicks that drove the grumpy griffons crazy. Unlike most chicks, she didn't know how to take a hint and viewed their attempts at putting her down as opportunities to just play pranks on them.

Gruff, one of the eldest griffons in Griffonstone, was frequently one of Gilda's targets for pranking. This was because he was the grumpiest of all griffons and was so funny to startle. The laughter of the other griffons to how he reacted to little Gilda's pranks made her feel she was getting positive attention while keeping the other griffs from being a target of her mischief.

One day, Griffonstone was visited by representatives from Cloudsdale. Their mission was to establish friendly relations with the griffons through inviting any aspiring youngsters to participate in the Junior Speedsters program. Nearly every griff of the target age had fallen into the grumpy and resentful state as their older counterparts. All but one.

"She's the only one?" The pegasus envoy considered as Gilda merrily flapped around in her soaked diaper. "Normally, Junior Speedsters are potty trained."

Gruff, who was a lime green colored griffon, stared down the cloud white coated pegasus. "Your princess wants relations, right?" He bitterly remarked. "Then take her! I can't keep up with her!"

The pegasus envoy thought about the offer while nervously wagging her baby blue colored tail. Taking a griffon who was still in diapers was probably not what the princess had in mind. "And there's no other young griffons who'd wish to participate in this program?" She nervously pursued.

Gruff narrowed his eyes. "No! Take her, or get lost!"

The pegasus envoy could not believe how rude Gruff was, and how none of the griffons seemed to care at all for this little chick. However she and her team had come on a mission of friendship and she would see her duties through no matter.

"Alright," She stated in a more confident tone. "All we would need is permission from her parents or guardian."

_CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!_

Gruff and the pegasus envoy both were startled as Gilda had found the pots and pans in Gruff's house and started to cheerfully bang upon them. Their reactions made her laugh even more as she wet herself to the point of her diaper coming totally off. This made her feel quite free as she started to flap about Gruff's house.

"I'm her parent!" Gruff cried while getting up and firmly holding Gilda in his paws The young, brown feathered griffon took this as a hug instead of being restrained.

"You are?" The pegasus envoy replied with disbelief.

"How soon can you take her?" Gruff demanded as he saw the diaper forming a pool on his floor. "I'll sign her to you now!"

The white coated pegasu envoy was taken aback by Gruff's treatment of his 'daughter'. However not much was really known about griffons due to relations breaking down about one hundred years ago. So she just felt it best to get out one of the twelve forms her team had brought for signing up young griffons for Junior Speedsters. "Everything is laid out…" She started to say.

"Signed!" Gruff announced, bringing Gilda towards the pegasus envoy and putting her on her back. "She's all yours now."

The pegasus envoy cringed over how Gilda had not been properly tended to before being placed on her back. "Don't you want to know about the program?" She asked Gruff. "How we are trying to improve relations between ponies and griffons?"

Gruff sneered. "This is what I call improvement," There was a short pause. "So why are you still here?" He remarked. "Don't want Gilda late for that Junior Speeder... thing."

The pegasus envoy blushed. "As her father," She commented. "I kind of thought you might want to say goodbye and, well, get her into a clean diaper, right?"

Other griffons had started to gather around Gruff's home as his tantrums always had a way of drawing a crowd.

"Gilda's father?" One griffon snickered.

Another griffon grinned. "If he _is_ Gilda's dad then he can be the designated father for all the chicks in Griffonstone from now!"

A purple griffon giddily flapped her wings. "That'll show the old coot! Papa Gruff is going to _love_ his new responsibility."

"He'll come after us for this," A yellow griffon added. "He doesn't mess around when it comes to getting even with any griff."

The purple feathered one smiled. "He'll be too busy being the town patron to ever truly get back at any of us," Then she added. "Plus we'll throw a few extra bits at him for his 'service'."

A red feathered griffon shrugged and smiled. "Works for me!" he proclaimed. "We'll tell ol' Papa Gruff about his new role in Griffonstone the moment those pesky ponies fly their flanks out of here."

"Bye-bye, Dada!" Gilda chirped as the pegasus envoy exited the building. "Miss you!" There was no response.

"Team!" The pegasus envoy declared. "We have one volunteer who wants to participate in this friendship exercise! Let us take flight to Cloudsdale and get out of here!"

Nearby pegasi took to the air alongside their leader. And the rest of Griffonstone went to tell 'Papa Gruff' the good news.

* * *

Gilda was awestruck by Cloudsdale. It was bright and colorful in comparison to the barren and rundown appearance Griffonstone had. "Pretty-pretty!" She excitedly cried as she started to wobble about on the pegasus envoy's back.

The pegasus envoy worried that the excitement might cause Gilda to have an accident. She had been changed out of her diaper, but her 'father' hadn't provided anymore diapers to change the chick into. So the pegasus envoy zoomed to the nearest cloud and plopped the fledgling griffon down.

"Wow-wow-wowie-wow!" Glda delightedly declared, for she had never sat on a genuine cloud before. It was exciting and wonderful and everything Griffonstone was not.

The white pegasus envoy sighed in relief as the area under Gilda went from white to grey. "You like what you see, Gildy?"

Gilda fluttered towards the pegasus envoy and gave her a big hug around the leg. "Love Momma!" She chirped.

This statement caught the pegasus envoy by surprise. However she quickly reasoned that the young griffon had likely never experienced the type of affection that most ponies give to their foals. "Alright, little one," She warmly said while getting Gilda back up on her back. "Momma Sky Painter is going to make the most of our month together. That's a promise."

* * *

Princess Celestia was very pleased at getting even one griffon to participate in their effort to establish relations with Griffonstone. Everything had alright up until that balrog swept in to steal their leader's greatest treasure. Once gone, the griffons went into a frenzy to establish who would lead given the king's loss of their most valuable artifact. Sadly, over time the griffons went from seeking leadership and teamwork, to only looking out for themselves and apathy. And now it seemed that applied to their young as well.

"It only takes one to make a difference." Celestia encouraged as she welcomed Sky Painter back from her mission.

Gilda. meanwhile, was flapping about in the throne room until she came to a sudden stop, lifted her hindquarters, and took care of some personal business on the tiled floor.

Sky Painter blushed. "Please pardon Gilda," She nervously apologized to the princess. "The griffons seem to be very hands-off when it comes to raising their young, as you can clearly see. I've been trying to work on potty training, but I've been busy just getting her settled in to her new life."

Celestia watched Gilda regain her excitement after relieving herself. "Accidents happen, Sky Painter," She calmly declared while using her magic to acquire some tucked away cleaning supplies. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened in the throne room. "And not to worry, I think I have just the pony to help you prepare Gilda for her time at Junior Speedsters. A pony who's quite an expert at connecting with young ones."

* * *

"Well aren't you just a bundle of fun, Gilda?" Princess Cadence inquired as she finished bathing and diapering up the young griffon she'd been placed in charge of. "Guess I shouldn't have doubted Celestia's advice of being a foal sitter as I grew into my new wings. However, between you and Shining Armor's little sister, Twilight Sparkle I can see that it _is_ helping me to see the power of love, care and understanding."

Just then, Shining Armor entered into the guest room at the palace that was to be Gilda's home until her month at Junior Speedsters came to an end. His purple coated baby sister riding upon his back, all snuggled up and with her eyes closed.

"I see you finally got Twilight to take her nap?" Cadence asked the older unicorn.

"I did," Shining Armor replied. "I only had to walk around the castle four times for her to finally stop to look at everything."

Gilda waddled towards the new guest and the foal on his back. "Baby?" She asked.

Cadence smiled. "She's about your age, Gildy," Cadence cooed. "Maybe you both can become big girls together?"

"Gilly like that!" Gilda chirped before falling on her padded bottom. "No like diapers!"

Gilda's loud proclamations woke the resting Twilight Sparkle. "Big brother," The unicorn mumbled. "Need to go potty."

Cadence smiled, this would work perfectly for what she in mind. "Gildy, it's time for your first lesson."

As luck would have it, the guest room Gilda was staying at was complete with its own private bathroom. There were a lot of very interesting things inside that drew her attention.

However she was most drawn to the magical aura that Cadence used to help Twilight up onto the modified 'pot'. It was much bigger than the ones in Griffonstone. It was gleaming white and was shaped like a bowl with a circle shaped seat. Connected to the back of the bowl was a very large tank, and attached to the upper left side was a strange, silver handle.

The young griffon watched as the foal's diaper was pulled down. Shortly after the sound of water trickling came as Twilight grew a very big smile upon her face.

"I'm a big girl!" Twilight proudly declared. "I'll show Moondancer who is best at potty for sure!"

Shining Armor laughed at his little sister's statement. "Remember, Twily," He advised while using his magic to help her off the toilet seat and to wash her little hooves while he used a wipe to get those areas Twilight was just not ready to clean on her own. "It's not a competition. Everypony learns at their own pace, and it doesn't matter how long it takes to master it. Treating it like a competition is just going to lead to problems like it did for your third birthday party."

Cadence, however, smiled and used her magic to put Twilight back into her diaper. "Keep this up, Twilight, and you may get three golden suns in a row on your chart."

Twilight cooed as she clapped her hooves together. "Yay!" She squealed. "I'll master the potty quicker than B.B.B.F.F did!"

Shining blushed. "Mom and Dad seem to think encouraging her to be fully out of diapers before I was is as an incentive to her. At least it motivates her, though the books she gets to read back home every time she sits on her potty probably help."

Cadence blushed even as she felt a connection to Twilight's older brother. She didn't remember too much of her own training, but she did know that she had been what was considered a late bloomer. "Well," She assured the stallion. "You did say it's not a contest. And what harm is it to give little Twilight more reason to get out of those diapers?"

Shining was about to say something when Gilda started to try and flutter up to the toilet. "Gilly try!" She proclaimed.

Cadence giggled, she could tell Shining Armor was frustrated over how he lost her attention. "Okay, Gildy," She said as she placed the young griffon on top of the toilet seat. "Just sit down and relax. Don't move around too much or you'll fall in." As Gilda carefully sat down on the toilet seat, she shivered as the warmth her diaper had created against her feathers had gone away. This caused her to open the floodgates, making the same sounds she heard that earned Twilight such praise.

"Wow, Gildy!" Cadence merrily clapped. "You're taking to this like a pro!"

Twilight, who had been watching, clapped her front hooves. "Yay, Gildy!" She squealed to the griffon.

Gilda beamed with pride. "Gilly do good?" She asked.

Cadence helped Gilda down from the toilet seat, cleaning, and washing up. "You sure did," She said. "Now just let a big pony know when you feel like something wants to come out of you, and we'll have you out of those diapers super-duper quick!"

"Don't forget to flush!" Twilight reminded Cadence.

"Flush?" Gilda asked the young unicorn with a confused look on her face. "What is a flush?"

"A flush makes everything that is in the potty go away." Twilight explained to the young griffon.

Cadence nodded and turned to Gilda. "You want to know why the potty makes those strange noises you sometimes heard?"

Gilda nodded. "Gilly do!"

Cadence gestured to the silver handle on the tank. "When you're done using the potty, you or somepony else pushes this handle down to flush," She floated Gilda close to the handle while making sure her magical grip wouldn't loosen. "Go ahead, try it!" The young griffon did so! It took her a moment to get a good grip on the handle and push it down.

"FWOOSH!" The toilet roared loudly, and as it started flushing, Gilda's eyes were drawn to the inside the bowl. In it the waters was spinning around and around. As it went faster and faster, they turned into a surging, and very dizzying whirlpool. The young griffon watched with wonder as the water continued swirling around for a few more seconds before they went right through a hole at the bottom of the bowl and disappeared. Then the water returned, and by the time they refilled the toilet bowl, it was completely clear and sparkling clean.

"Flushing cool!" Gilda squealed loudly. She was amazed!

"Yeah, it really is. But you gotta be careful what you flush," Twilight warned. "If you don't the potty sometimes doesn't flush right and clogs up. When that happens a big pony has to clean it up, and they don't seem very happy to do so."

Gilda gulped, loosely remembering all the times 'Papa' had given her more than an earful for going to the bathroom on his floors and not the pot. She didn't want anything like that to happen while she was at Junior Speedsters, so she decided then and there to take Twilight's warning to heart.

* * *

Gilda's first week was split between Junior Speedsters and working with Princess Cadence on learning some friendship fundamentals, all while perfecting her ability to use the toilet like a 'big griff'. This made Gilda very excited, but at the same time she felt very out of place amongst the other Junior Speedsters. Especially since many of them teased her relentlessly.

However this all changed when all Gilda had been taught came to fruition upon meeting the cyan colored Junior Speedsters' pegasus star student known as Rainbow Dash.

Eventually, Gilda acquired her freedom in the skies along with freedom from diapers both day and night. She was so proud and so happy and could hardly wait to return to Griffonstone to share all the wonderful things she had learned!

Unfortunately, a newly appointed 'Papa Gruff' was not at all pleased to see the griff who caused him to become the town patron. He forbid any other griffs from going to Junior Speedsters and assured Gilda that her namby-pamby pony teaching would get her nowhere. And just like that much progress was lost. Well, not all the progress as Gilda no longer needed a diaper. And for her, that would be something that not even grumpy Papa Gruff could take away from her.


	37. Bolt Boot Camp (Spitfire)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Spitfire] [Soarin] [Stormy Flare] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

There were all kinds of ponies from all walks of life who could play a part in shaping a young one's mind for better or for worse, leave an impact so great that they would be remembered for all time. And in some cases even serve as a role model or source of inspiration later in life when looking back.

Such was the case with Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolts. The inspiration behind her infamous, tough as nails drill sergeant persona was not something that she was willing to share with others. The only other pony besides her who knew where the inspiration had come from, and was certain she could be trusted to keep the secret was her foalhood friend Soarin.

For you see, Spitfire's drill sergeant persona was inspired by one she had been a witness to as a foal. But not in the traditional sense. No, this drill sergeant had been one for what could best be described as a potty training boot camp. A crash course intended to get young ones fully trained or at least on the right track with their training. It wasn't that she had wanted to remain in diapers forever, she quickly discovered how such bulky things could weigh a pony down and make flight difficult.

From the day she'd turned two her mom had tried to teach her about the potty as best she could, which wasn't easy considering Stormy Flare was not only a single parent but also a working one. After Spitfire was born, she resigned from her position from the Wonderbolts so she could take care of her newborn daughter. However, she still worked for the team as an equipment manager. And after her first attempt to take her daughter to work had resulted in a scare when little Spitfire had wandered away, Stormy Flare decided it better to leave her little one at home with a sitter.

That was a problem since no sitter was truly on Spitfire's level. They all failed to realize just how driven and determined she was, once she set her mind to a task there was no stopping her until she had found a way to accomplish it.

Still, the revolving door of foalsitters was sufficient enough for Spitfire to at least get a basic understanding of potty training, sufficient enough for her mom to graduate her to pull-ups by the age of three and a half. But the little pegasus couldn't help but feel ashamed when she was starting to lag behind her peers, many of whom were already out of pull-ups and fully trained.

As her daughter turned four, Stormy Flare began to grow concerned. Her daughter was old enough for preschool which wouldn't mind her still being in pull-ups, but in a year there would be kindergarten to worry about and every kindergarten was insistent on having fully trained ponies: No diapers and no pull-ups.

Fortunately, Stormy Flare learned through word of mouth that there was a program that seemed like it could finish what she had started. It was called: Junior Wonderbolts, inspired by the namesake Wonderbolts and the Junior Speedsters flight camp.

"Hey, Spity," Soarin greeted his best friend when she was dropped off at the designated location (it looked sort of like a small flight camp, but there was only one building). "Guess your mommy signed you up for the Junior Wonderbolts Potty Training Program too, huh?" He didn't seem to mind as he made his pull-up wiggle and crinkle.

Spitfire nodded, at least she could trust Soarin not to make fun of her for still being in pull-ups. "Yeah. She says she doesn't have enough time to finish training me herself. She's always so busy. But someday, I'm gonna be just like her! I'll be an even better Wonderbolt than she was!"

Suddenly, there was a whistle, and a jet black pegasus stallion of tall and slender build came trotting forward. He wore a light blue jacket that had the Junior Wonderbolts symbol (the signature Wonderbolts lightning bolt, but it looked like it had been drawn in crayon) stitched on it, and his mane and tail were dark brown and in the style of a buzz cut. His eyes were a dark green in color, and his cutie mark depicted a whistle.

"Alright, cadets," He spoke in his booming tone of voice. "You're all here because your mommies and daddies agree that the time has come for you to get out of diapers and pull-ups, and start using the bathroom the way big ponies do. Now, despite what you might have heard, we pegasi don't simply do our business on clouds. We are a civilized species, and as such we take care of our business the way civilized creatures do."

Soarin shot up a hoof. "Uh, sir, we already know this."

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking, cadet!" The pegasus stallion replied in his booming tone. "Junior Wonderbolts will speak only when spoken to!" He then cleared his throat. "Now, my name is Comet Tail, and it's my job to get you all up to speed on your potty training. By the time I'm done with you all, you won't need any kind of protection around your bottoms and you'll know how to take care of your bodily needs the way all big ponies should," He gestured a hoof. "As you can see, there is only one building at this little camp. Inside it is the bathroom which is off limits except for designated potty times or if any of you have an occasional potty emergency. You have free range of the surrounding area to do whatever you want. Now then, each of you will pick out a potty chart to keep with you at all times. At the end of each week we'll compare the charts to see who's at the head of the class and who's falling behind."

Spitfire was the last one to pick out a potty chart, getting a hoof me down one featuring Princess Celestia and her sun. Her chart was hung up outside the building along with all the others. She then looked down at her pull-up, it was still clean. But she knew it had been a while since she'd had breakfast. For the filly that was always the biggest problem, knowing when she had to go. Sometimes she could figure it out, other times she wouldn't realize until it was too late. She was getting kind of better at this but progress had been very slow.

"Now, each of you will get to pick out your own potty to use for the duration of this camp." Comet Tail spoke up. "Just like your potty charts it's first come first serve, and potty swapping is not allowed. Any cadets caught cheating on their charts or trying to potty swap will lose all progress currently recorded and have to start over. And if you have too many accidents, you'll have to go back to diapers and will be dishonorably discharged from my camp! Do I make myself clear?" Spitfire, Soarin, and all of the other cadets gulped. Comet Tail seemed to be very scary when he was angry.

By the end of the Junior Wonderbolts program, Stormy Flare was definitely impressed by the amount of progress that her daughter showed. Spitfire was currently inside the bathroom using her potty. Allowing her daughter to have some privacy, Stormy Flare waited just outside the door for her. "Mommy, I did it!" Spitfire proudly called from inside the bathroom! "I made it to my potty and went poopy!"

Stormy Flare smiled as she trotted over to clean her daughter up. "Excellent job, Spitfire! You're getting so good at this that I don't think I need to keep you in pull-ups any longer."

When the wiping job was done she took her daughter's training potty and pouring the contents inside to the toilet, where they splashed into the waters inside the bowl below..

As Spitfire flew over to the toilet tank, she suddenly remembered something Soarin had told her the last they saw each other.

"Mom," She spoke up as she landed on top of the tank. "My friend Soarin said that he gets to use his mommy and daddy's potty. He showed me how to do it, and it's so easy. He even showed me how to flush it, and told me that he was always fascinated seeing how the potty works! So, can I flush it? And do you think I could try using your potty next time?"

"Sure. If Soarin believes that you can do it, then sure you can." Stormy Flare replied. "However I don't want you using it without me or a grown-up around to help you out. You might fall in or even worse, go down the drain."

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore!" Her daughter protested as she placed a hoof on the handle and pushed it down.

"FWOOSH!" The toilet roared as it started to flush. Spitfire then looked inside the bowl and watched her waste floating in the water spinning and swirling around and around for a few seconds before it all got sucked down the drain.

"Someday, I'm gonna be just like you and Dad, a Wonderbolt for you to both be proud of!" She told her mother as the toilet bowl started refilling with crystal clear water. "I'll bet I could even become captain!" All the while she thought to herself. "_The next time we see each other, I'm going to tell Soarin that he was right about what he said_. _Seeing the potty flushing is fascinating! I'm sure he will be amazed when I tell him that I get to use my mom's potty too_!"

After washing her hooves and helping her daughter to do the same, Stormy Flare chuckled. "Oh my, that's quite the healthy imagination you have, my dear. Besides, you shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up. You're only young once you know."


	38. Big Sister Gabby (Gallus)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad]

Characters: [Gallus] [Gabby] [Grandpa Gruff]

Written By: Yosh E-O

Note: Related to "From Diapers to Deliveries" and "What Goes Up Sadly Comes Down"

* * *

It was a typical day in Griffonstone for young Gallus. No griff was willing to come forward to say they were either his mother or father. So this meant he never had one true home as he was passed around from home to home in which each parental figure cared for his basic needs and nothing more.

The griff who most frequently had Gallus was the newly named Grandpa Gruff. Since his time in caring for Gilda and Gabby, Gruff had been given the title of Papa Gruff as every griff would find a way to toss him a few bits for his ability to get children off and on their own. He resented being forced into being a patron for the citizens of Griffonstone. However the bits did allow him to lead a notably better life than other griffons in the rundown town.

Now that he was beginning to show his age, along with another generation of griffons being hatched since Gilda, the citizens of Griffonstone granted Gruff a new title: This being Grandpa Gruff. He didn't like this any more than he liked being called Papa Gruff. However the extra bits he received for his public services kept him from being overly apathetic towards his responsibilities.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Go away!" Grandpa Gruff squawked one day. "I already have a youngin' for the day! I don't need another!"

"Grandpa Gruff!" A cheerful voice chirped through the door. "It's me, Gabby! I've brought you your mail on this beautiful day here in Griffonstone!"

Gabby Griffon was a pain in the feathers due to her 'Griffony Sunshine' approach to being a mail carrier, a spin off from her days as a young hatchling. She took to the job quite quickly and was very good at what she did for a seven year old griffon, something all griffons had started to notice when she kept making "deliveries" to them at Gilda or Gruff's request. The price for her services though was either putting up with her banter for a bit, giving her another letter to deliver, or quickly taking the mail she was delivering, tossing her a bit and shutting the door before she could start talking.

Grandpa Gruff was about to do the latter of these choices when his gaze came upon young Gallus. "Heh!" He cackled while picking up the young griff under his care. "You're actually going to be of some use to me, kid."

Gallus, unlike other chicks, was annoying specifically for how much he was like Gilda and Gabby. Most chicks grew to accept being on their own and doing things on their own.

However Gallus had a most curious mind and would occasionally give Grandpa Gruff merry tweets and a smile for changing and bathing him among other things.

The old, grey griffon did the least possible in each of these efforts. However Gallus still seemed to have some of that pesky 'Griffony Sunshine' that made Gabby so annoying. "Alright! Alright!" He called back as he carried Gallus with him to the front door and opened it. "Now where's my mail?"

Gabby beamed as she held out a piece of parchment for the town patron. "Message from Golly Griffon!" She cheered. "Do you have any mail for me to deliver?"

"Actually," Grandpa Gruff smiled while placing young Gallus down upon his door step. "I want you to deliver him to someplace out of town for me. His name's Gallus, the latest hatchling they've stuck me with raising."

Gallus, who was a blue colored griffon, looked anxiously towards Gabby. Something about her made him feel a whole lot better than being around Grandpa Gruff, or any other griff for that matter, even Gilda (who usually just called him a diaper dweeb and insisted he was too young to know what she was doing).

"Are you saying I'm done delivering mail for the day?" Gabby curiously asked. "Someplace out of town is where you built me my own home to roost in."

Grandpa Gruff smirked. "Precisely, so go on and get out of here with him. Just be careful, he ain't potty trained yet and he probably ain't gonna be if he keeps bugging me all the time." He replied before retreating back into his home, slamming the door, and leaving the fledgling Gallus with Gabby.

"Oh, goody!" Gabby cheered while scooping up little Gallus. "You and I are going to have so much fun, Gallus!"

"Fun?" Gallus wondered, not understanding the concept. "What that?"

Gabby giggled. "What's fun?" She more stated than asked. "Well, I'll show you! In fact, I even have a song about it!" Gabby started to work her wings, took to the air, and flew off to her 'someplace out of town' with Gallus.

* * *

Gabby's home was surprisingly well kept in comparison to other homes in Griffonstone. Truth be told, it did look quite inhabitable in the beginning. However Gabby was one who liked to bring 'Griffony Sunshine' to everyone and everything. So she found some loose lumber, hammer, nails, and other materials to improve upon the original, dreary look. She also benefited from finding a book on 'Home Building & Repair' in the town library (or what was left of it anyway).

Gallus' young eyes were drawn to how 'cheerful' this home was. It brought a smile to his young face, it was a lot better than Grandpa Gruff's cottage.

"Now," Gabby blushed while picking up Gallus, immediately feeling a familiar damp sensation. "I'm guessing you've been in a yucky diaper for some time by now. How's about we get you all cleaned up and smelling nice? Sure wasn't right for Grandpa Gruff to let you stay in that thing so long, rashes hurt."

It was true, the fledgling griffon had been in a wet diaper for long enough to make him feel an incredible sense of discomfort. Though, as Grandpa Gruff would say: "It's not heavy enough, sonny". And that meant Gallus would need to wait and use his diaper more before the griffon curmudgeon would take the time to clean him up. By that point his diapers were usually all but ready to fall off or leak (and leak they sometimes did, which Grandpa Gruff was never happy about cleaning up).

Gabby sang a song as she warmed her makeshift bathtub up to bathe Gallus. Gabby liked cleaning and preening herself and guessed this fledgling hadn't had a good wash in a long time.

Gallus found the bath amazing as Gabby told stories and hummed tunes while gently cleaning off all the built-up gunk that had accumulated from half-hearted bathing by the other griffons. It was so relaxing and relieving to feel genuinely clean that Gallus fell asleep in the tub right then and there.

* * *

Gallus awoke sometime later in a very soft place. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Then his nose began to pick up on some tasty smells, and his 'mother' was singing a merry tune. "Momma!" He called as he sat himself up, the one thing he'd learned how to do on his own. He was then taken aback by the new diaper and smell of powder it was giving off. "Momma?"

Gabby heard Gallus' calls and cheerfully made her way to the little bedroom he had been placed into to rest. "Looks like someone is up from their nap," She beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Momma!" The blue feathered griffon chirped as he felt an urge to flutter over to Gabby and give her a hug.

"Momma? Gabby blinked and then chuckled. "I'm too young to be your momma."

Tears started to well in Gallus' eyes.

"Whoa!" Gabby gasped and young Gallus began to cry. "No griff is my momma."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gabby sputtered. "You don't have a momma?"

"No," Gallus sobbed. "No dada either. I all alone"

The grey feathered mail carrier had heard stories of how some griffons would abandon eggs that they did not want to be responsible for. However she never thought she'd find a chick who had no griff to call mom, or dad for that matter. Whether that abandonment was true for Gallus was unknown, but she didn't care. "Well," She commented while embracing Gallus in a hug like he wanted. "I may not be your mom, but I _can_ be your big sister."

Gallus' crying slowed. "Sister?" He asked Gabby.

"Yeah," Gabby beamed as she took pride in turning young Gallus' frown upside-down. "That makes you my little brother!"

"Little, brother…" The chick considered. "Family?"

"Why not!" Gabby chirped while letting Gallus down. "And you can stay here with your 'big sister' whenever I finish my mail delivery job every afternoon. How's that sound?"

"Stay, here?" Gallus contemplated "No be given to grumpy griffs who all mean and nasty when Gallus goes to their house?"

Gabby smiled while rubbing Gallus' head. "Why not!" She proclaimed. "I didn't build that bassinet for no reason. Well, actually, I built it because I wanted to be ready in case a little griff like you ever came along. And of course, I learned to knit so I could make my own clothes, like my hair tie, and…"

Gabby kept on gabbing until she smelled the food she was making on the verge of burning. "Oh, gosh!" She cried. "I forgot about our dinner!" Gabby zipped away before Gallus could say a single word! However, his stomach was starting to growl as he hadn't eaten in quite awhile, and he was often underfed when someone did give him food.

_FWA-BUMP_

The fledgling, blue griffon slipped to the stone floor and toddled out to see what his 'big sister' was up to.

* * *

Young Gallus was impressed at how much effort (and talking) Gabby did in making sure the food turned out okay despite it having been overcooked. She even took time to make some little jokes towards Gallus as she hurriedly put out the fire, collected some bowls, and prepared her 'table' for two instead of one.

"I hungry," Gallus meekly called. "What do I get to eat?"

Gabby chuckled. "You get to eat the same things I do, silly!"

"Not 'leftovers'?" Gallus asked as he recalled how many of his 'caretakers' would give him foods that felt and tasted like rocks.

"Oh, golly, no!" Gabby replied. "We eat good for griffs here, little bro."

Gallus was astounded at what he was hearing. However an urge he deeply dreaded started to make itself known. An urge that always resulted in an uncomfortable outcome for himself and whoever was in charge of him. But he could never find a way to avoid it.

"Gallus?" The young mail carrier griffon asked as she noticed the fledgling suddenly appear uncomfortable as he squeezed his legs together. "Do you have to go potty?"

"What 'potty'?" Gallus asked while squirming about, still straining and trying to keep from releasing.

Gabby giggled as she remembered how her potty training went. Papa Gruff and Gilda made getting out of diapers so much fun. They'd play hide-and-seek, chase, and something called handoff until she managed to stay dry for an entire week. They then told her she didn't need diapers anymore and that they'd be making her a home someplace out of town so she could be less of a bother while serving as the youngest mail carrier in Griffonstone history.

This honor made Gabby very happy as she was really good at finding all the griffs in Griffonstone. Most griffons would pay her bits and tell her to go away. Others would give her a letter to deliver before shutting the door. Most importantly was how she knew where the 'potty pit' was while also finding a chamber pot of her own when she didn't feel like doing a fly-by drop-off at the deep canyon where a lost treasure was said to have been lost (she'd forgotten the name of it).

Gabby's mental flashback left Gallus more tense as he was very close to making himself uncomfortable. His face was all but turning red. "Sister!" He cried while clenching his gut. "Help! I no want to feel icky until diaper gets heavy and I need change!"

Gabby scooped little Gallus up in her arms. "Right!" She chirped. "To the potty, or I should say chamber pot!"

* * *

Gallus looked at the odd looking object in front of him. It was a pot, but not like the ones in Grandpa Gruff's kitchen. It looked much nicer. He really needed to relieve himself but how was this the place to do it? It didn't look like that pit he'd heard of.

"Now you take your diaper off. The pot does your diaper's job for you." Gabby instructed.

Gallus fumbled at taking off his diaper. This was because he was scolded if he ever just took it off to escape all that was cold, clammy, and wet. "Help?" He whimpered. He really didn't want to mess up when he was so close, he wanted to do it right.

The caring grey griffon went about removing the diaper before holding Gallus over the opening of the chamber pot. "Guess this is a little big for a little griff?" Gabby considered while retaining a solid hold on the fledgling. "You can go now. I won't let you fall in," Then she commented. "Gilda says ponies have a different kind of chamber pot. It's much bigger, it has a seat, and it's made of something called porcelain, whatever that is. But no griffon can afford it out here, it's too expensive."

Gallus had a very nervous expression on his face as he sat on this pot and listened to Gabby gab on again. Would he end up making her mad if he didn't do it right? He certainly didn't want to hear more on how he was a 'poor excuse for a griffon' from those who saw him as a chore over a child. Gabby didn't seem like them, but he was worried that the moment he made one mistake she was going to reveal herself to be just like them.

"Way to go, Gallus!" Gabby suddenly cheered. "You're a big griffon just like your big sister!"

The blue feathered fledgling didn't realize nature had taken its course as he was lost in thought over how he wasn't being scolded for making a mess. "I... did?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yep!" Gabby chirped as she helped him down. "All that's left is to use the cleaning cloths to get rid of any yucky stuff that may have gotten stuck to your feathers. Then I'll empty it out."

Gallus was so lost in how his 'big sister' acted in comparison to Grandpa Gruff and the other griffs who he stayed with on a regular basis. "Big sister… happy?" He nervously asked as he was wiped clean.

Gabby brought Gallus in for a big hug when the wiping job was done. "You bet, little brother!" She assured him while nuzzling him. "You're a very special griff, and I'm happy to have you as my brother."

Gallus found tears forming in his eyes. However these were not tears of sadness. They were something different, something wonderful. Something he had never before experienced in his young life. "Love you!" He chirped while burying himself as close as he could into Gabby's chest.

Gabby was so touched that she, too, felt tears well up in her eyes. Maybe, in some way, looking out for young Gallus would help towards making a far kinder, more friendly Griffonstone? Well, at least she was breaking the cycle.

* * *

Over the coming years, Grandpa Gruff had no problem in making Gabby fully responsible for Gallus once her mail shift came to an end. It was a two-for-one as it kept Gabby's 'Griffony Sunshine' to a minimum while only needing to care for Gallus while Gabby was doing her rounds.

Even better was how Gallus wasn't wetting his diapers anymore. The chick had learned how to use Gabby's chamber pot, with a special lid to keep him from falling in, while getting his body trained to go potty before heading to Grandpa Gruff's and holding it in until he returned to the young griffon's home (the one time he tried to use Grandpa's Gruff's pot he'd fallen in and gotten stuck). Even Gilda, who sometimes swung by, started commenting that he was "Not a diaper dweeb anymore" and would somewhat playfully rustle the feathers on his forehead.

Eventually, the time came for Gallus to head out and be his own griff. He found an abandoned home, which Gabby fixed up for him, and began his struggle between giving into everyday griffon cynicism or keeping that 'Griffony Sunshine' alive that he had gained from Gabby. But unlike his 'big sister' he knew she annoyed the citizens of Griffonstone and her home was outside of town so as to keep her as far away as possible.

Despite Gallus eventually learning that he too should keep his distance from Gabby, the grey mail griffon did manage to sneak some time in with him when no other griffons were looking. It was this time, which became less and less as the years, in which would give Gallus everything he needed to be made into the student representative of Griffonstone at Twilight's School Of Friendship. All the while he never stopped considering Gabby his big sister, the one griffon who had cared for him and seen him as something other than just a burden to unload onto others.


	39. A Diamond's Revenge (Spoiled Rich)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life] [Drama]

Characters: [Spoiled Rich] [Diamond Tiara] [Filthy Rich]

Written By: superfun

Note: The story idea was a suggestion from superfun, and I decided to credit him with it since he provided a lot of details on how it would work.

* * *

Diamond Tiara read over the book once again. It was a self entitled guide to hypnosis. It all sounded so simple, she'd even managed to find an old pocket watch that her mother had wanted to throw out. But could she be certain that it would actually work on the pony she intended it to work on, her own mother?

Diamond began thinking back to what had led her to this unusual idea. Ever since turning over a new leaf she'd wanted a way to get back at her mother for all the years of mistreatment, all the years of taught how to act and who to befriend. She wanted a way to embarrass her mother as to settle the score. And a passing suggestion from Silver Spoon about hypnosis had gotten the rich filly thinking.

The book's instructions were quite simple, command the intended victim to watch the watch and then implant whatever command or commands you wanted once they were in a trance. But the filly had never practiced it in the home and had never tried to do so out of the house. She wanted no one to know about this in case it backfired.

Suddenly, the loud slamming of the front gate signaled the return of Spoiled Rich from another one of her spa trips (she'd been embarking on a lot of them as of late, particularly since being "let go" from the school board). Tiara fought back a gulp. "_Well, no time like the present!_" She thought to herself as she closed the book and clutched the old, gold watch.

It didn't take long for Spoiled Rich to run into her daughter, and her narrowed eyes and lowered muzzle made it clear that she wasn't in a good mood. "Diamond Dazzle Tiara, what are you doing here? I thought you would be hanging out with those…" Spoiled shuddered and grimaced. "Crusaders." She delivered the line with malice and venom.

"I was but they were all busy," Diamond answered while trying not to look intimidated. "Besides, I wanted to show you something."

Spoiled snorted. "Whatever it is, make it quick. I was just on my way to freshen up in the lavatory. Just my luck that the spa would have every treatment booked solid."

"Well, I know of a way that'll make you feel a lot better." Tiara replied, appearing to grin ever so faintly as she pulled out a gold pocket watch that had seen better days.

The rich mare grumbled. "Diamond Tiara, where did you find that? I thought I threw that old bit of rubbish away."

"You'd throw away a watch like this? It's a one in a million kind of watch," Diamond commented and then cleared her throat. "Besides, I needed it for the little trick I want to show you."

Spoiled frowned. "Oh, you mean like that ametaur magician who hangs around that former student of Princess Twilight's all the time? Please tell me you're not actually thinking of becoming like her."

The pink coated filly shook her head. "No, Mother. This is a trick I learned myself, it's a really good one," She began to swing the watch back and forth in front of her mother's strong opal colored eyes. "Watch the watch."

Spoiled Rich didn't want to, but something drew her to the watch's swinging motion as it went back and forth in rhythm, timed to the ticking of a nearby clock.

"You're growing sleepy, very sleepy." Tiara declared.

Spoiled replied in a trance like tone. "So sleepy." It seemed that the watch was working to perfection.

With a satisfied smile, Diamond looked at her mother as she stood there in a daze. "You will do as I command." She instructed.

"Yes, master." The rich mare answered even as she didn't budge.

The pink coated filly just barely resisted the urge to rub her hooves together. Now she could implement whatever command she wanted, and her mother would be none the wiser. As it just so happened, at that very moment a rather devious idea came to her mind. It seemed the perfect way to get her revenge. "Okay, Mother," She spoke slowly while continuing to wave the watch back and forth. "From now on, you'll forget how to use a toilet. Whenever you have to go to the bathroom, you won't think to use a toilet, it'll be a strange and unfamiliar concept to you. You'll instead look for some other way to take care of your…" She coughed into a hoof. "Business. And you'll think that you've always done it that way."

Spoiled responded with a nod. "Yes, master. I will obey."

"Good!" Diamond giddly exclaimed! "Now, when I clap my hooves together you'll snap out of your trance and won't remember any of this." She did just that a few seconds later.

* * *

Spoiled Rich immediately shook her head as her daughter put the old pocket watch away. "Wait, I thought you were going to show me your trick, Diamond Tiara?"

"I already did, Mother," Tiara answered while trying not to giggle. "Don't tell you've already forgotten."

Spoiled snorted. "I haven't forgotten! And I have half a mind to…" But she trailed off before she could complete that sentence, because at that moment a more pressing need began to occupy her every thought. She shifted and crossed her legs.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Diamond innocently asked.

"N-nothing!" Spoiled stammered and blushed while waddling away. "I have to… er… use the little filly's room as it were. You know, to powder my muzzle."

The rich mare promptly trotted away, heading to the bathroom in order to take care of this emergency call from nature. How careless of her to have neglected it for so long.

However, upon entering the bathroom the rich mare froze all of a sudden. "Wait a minute! What am I doing here?" She thought out loud, promptly turning her attention to the strange, porcelain contraption that looked like it resembled some kind of throne. "What in the name of Celestia is that… thing?!"

From the other side of the bathroom door, a familiar voice called out. "Hun, is everythin' okay in there?"

Spoiled gulped! She didn't want to admit to her husband that she didn't know what a bathroom was for besides bathing. She swore she had the faintest idea and it all involved that unidentifiable bowl shaped object that was staring right at her. But it looked foreign, she didn't even know what it was called. "Er, yes, everything's just fine," She nervously answered and trotted back out. "I'll just… be out back if you need me!"

Filthy Rich blinked in surprise as he saw his wife dash past her, out of the bathroom and around to the garden out back. He followed her close behind, suspecting that something was up.

Once out in the garden, Spoiled rushed for the privacy of a nearby bush. After quickly darting around to make sure nopony was looking, she stopped in place and lifted her tail. It felt so strange to be answering nature's call in nature itself, but it was all she knew how to do. Besides, it was good for the soil. And as long as she was doing it in the privacy of her own home there was no harm to it, right?

Well the only downside was that there was nothing with which to clean herself off, aside from some leaves and the garden hose. Spoiled made a mental note to herself to improvise some better way of cleaning up after doing her "business", a way that would be far more dignified (and hopefully civilized).

* * *

But Filthy Rich had seen everything, and he was not amused. To see his wife resort to using nature as a bathroom even though they had perfectly functionable indoor plumbing was shameful. And if the tabloids found out about it they would surely have a field day.

So he did the only thing he could, and confronted his wife about her little bathroom dilemma. "Hun," He called as he approached her with a narrowed gaze and a quirked brow. "Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me about our bathroom? Did the drains get clogged up again?"

"What?! No!" Spoiled defensively replied as she jumped backwards a bit. "Everything works just fine."

"Really?" Filthy commented as he trotted forward. "Then how come I saw you go to the bathroom out in our garden instead of usin' the lavatory? You know it's there for a reason, we are civilized ponies. Even the Apples at least have an outhouse in the orchard. And last I checked we don't live on a farm."

Spoiled tried to fight back a gulp. "S-so what?" She nervously answered even as her legs shook. "Maybe I just thought the flowers in our garden could use a bit of natural fertilizer so they would grow up big and strong. Or maybe I didn't want to stink up the lavatory before you were going to go into it? You always talk about how much of a stink bomb I am."

Filthy only shook his head. "Hun, there ain't no reason why you did what you just did. No reason at all. Just yesterday you had no problem usin' the lavatory. And now suddenly you seem to be avoidin' it. What's gotten into you? Is there somethin' wrong with you? Am I gonna have to start puttin' you in diapers so I can be assured you won't make a mess on our floors?"

The rich mare gasped! "No, please! Anything but diapers! If I have to wear them our little Diamond will surely mock me to no end!"

Filthy sternly told his wife. "Then you gotta stop doin' what you just did. You're a big pony, Spoiled. And you and I both know that big ponies don't fertilize the soil when they have to go. They use a toilet like all civilized ponies do."

Now Spoiled couldn't help but gulp, and blush too for that matter. "But that's the problem, Filthy, darling," She nervously confessed. "I… don't know how to."

"Don't know how to what?" Filthy questioned even though he had a good feeling he knew the answer.

"How to use a toilet, whatever it is," Spoiled confessed in a sheepish tone. "It seems like somehow that knowledge has left me. I feel like I'm supposed to do something with it, but I don't know what. I don't even know what it looks like."

The rich stallion just sighed and groaned. "Then it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to use it all over again, Spoiled. 'Cause it's either that, or I start diaperin' you for the sake of our carpets. I can't risk any accidents. You know the hired help works hard enough as it is."

"A-alright," Spoiled commented. "But uh… I already went. I don't think I have to go again so soon."

"I know, dear," Filthy reluctantly responded. "So for right now, just go do whatever it is you normally do. But the moment you think you have to go again you come and get me. Don't even _think_ about tryin' to sneak outside to do your business again, 'cause I'll know. And if you do, it's diapers twenty four/seven until we get you toilet trained again. No exceptions!"

* * *

So the rich mare with an upturned snout reluctantly trotted away, tending to her own devices for a time. She tried her best to take her mind off this sudden dilemma that had stricken her, especially because she didn't want to risk anypony else finding out. Bad enough her husband had found out.

After about an hour or so, Spoiled grew hungry and prepared herself a small lunch. Nothing really fancy, just a salad and dressing. At least she still knew how to prepare her own food and how to eat.

Of course what goes in must inevitably come out. So after about half an hour or so Spoiled felt her stomach start to gurgle, and not because she was hungry. Her bowels were starting to send off signals indicating their need to empty. Reluctantly, the rich mare went to find her husband, relieved that she still had the self control part of the "training" down pat.

"So, you gotta go, huh?" Filthy asked his wife, who gave a sheepish nod in response. "Well okay then, time to teach you how to use a toilet again."

Stallion and wife made their way to the bathroom, Filthy shutting the door behind the two of them for maximum privacy. "Alright, the toilet is right over there." He gestured a hoof to that porcelain contraption that Spoiled had been puzzled by earlier.

Spoiled Rich eyed the "toilet" with suspicion. "Exactly how do I _use_ it? It seems rather small compared to me."

Filthy Rich snickered. "That ain't what our little Diamond used to think, she used to think it was some kind of huge monster that would gobble her up."

Spoiled gulped. "That's not true, right? It can't eat me, can it?"

Filthy shook his head. "It sure as hay can't, ain't ever heard of a toilet that could eat a pony. And before you ask, no, you _can't_ go down the drain either! You're not two, you know better," He then cleared his throat as he took his wife by the hoof and led her to the toilet. "Now, all you gotta do is sit down on the seat and then you just do what you have to do."

Spoiled reluctantly sat down on the curved seat after her husband lifted up the lid over the bowl. As she sat down she eyed a silver handle shaped device off to her right. "What is that? And does it have something to do with all the water below?"

Filthy Rich nodded his head. "That's the handle. When you're all done, you push that down to flush the toilet. I'll show you how it works after you've done your business, though. I remember flushin' was always the scariest part for our little Diamond. 'Course, I knew better and so did you, but I reckon the toilet works just fine so there's no need for a courtesy flush."

"So I just sit here until I… go?" Spoiled questioned her husband. "Seems rather boring to me."

"Yes, I know it's borin', but it's somethin' ya gotta do if ya wanna be a big pony," Filthy told his wife. "Just relax, I'm right here and I ain't goin' anywhere. Though if you'd like, I can get you some newspapers or magazines to read. I find it helps if I've got somethin' to pass the time."

But Spoiled's strong opal eyes fell upon a stack of magazines near the toilet, resting beside a roll of some kind of paper (for cleaning up, she assumed). She carefully bent down to retrieve a magazine from the top of said stack. "Not to worry, darling, I came prepared!" She declared, trying to project confidence despite how unsure she was.

* * *

Filthy stood a ways away from the toilet with his head turned, though he occasionally turned it back to face his wife. He really seemed intent on playing up the "toilet training", treating the whole ordeal as if his wife were a toddler even though she clearly wasn't.

Spoiled, for her part, just tried to focus on her magazines. Anything to take her mind off of how unnatural this all felt, it took all the will power she had not to get up from the seat and make a run for the bathroom door.

At last, Spoiled thought she heard a series of plops and splashes. And a strong, familiar stench began to reach her nostrils. "I… believe I'm done." She told her husband.

Filthy trotted over for an inspection, and beamed with pride when he got close to the toilet! "Well darn tootin', Spoiled! You did it! You used the toilet!" He patted her on the head with a hoof. "See? Now was that so hard?"

"N-no, it wasn't. Thank you for… teaching me." Spoiled Rich reluctantly thanked her husband. Being dependent on somepony else to achieve something was a strange and alien concept to her.

"Well, you're not quite done yet," Filthy Rich instructed as he helped his wife up. "Now you gotta wipe yourself, and then you can flush," He promptly pulled some of the paper substance off the nearby roll. "Here," He offered the substance to his wife. "This is toilet paper. Whenever you're done usin' the toilet you gotta make sure to use this to wipe yourself up. Just dump the rolls into the bowl when you're done."

The rich mare obeyed, she used several rolls to make sure her rump was spotless. Then after dumping the rolls into the toilet bowl she turned to the handle. "So now I get to flush, right?" She asked her husband, who nodded in encouragement.

Carefully putting a hoof on the handle, Spoiled pressed it down as her strong, opal eyes were inexplicably drawn to the toilet bowl. "Fwoosh!" The toilet suddenly roared, catching the rich mare by surprise! Even more surprising was how the water in the bowl started to take on a whirlpool like appearance! It spun around, sweeping up everything in it! Then the dizzy whirlpool retreated down the hole at the bottom, sucking everything down with it! The water soon refilled, now sparkling clean and without any trace of what had been in it earlier.

Spoiled took her hoof off the handle as her husband put the lid of the toilet back down. "Now you gotta wash your hooves, dear. It's the proper thing to do," Filthy instructed. "And then you just repeat the whole process from start to finish whenever you have to go. Simple as that."

"So, does that mean you won't diaper me?" Spoiled hopefully asked.

"Long as you make sure to keep usin' the toilet like big ponies do, yes." The rich stallion nodded his head.

* * *

Progress was slowly made for Spoiled Rich, who gradually came around to using the toilet with no hesitation every time she had to use the bathroom. Eventually there was no trace of her earlier uncertainty, it was as if it had magically left her. A good thing too because she most certainly did _not_ want to be treated like a foal.

But did this set back discourage Diamond Tiara? Not even for a second. So maybe she hadn't permanently scared her mother away from the bathroom, and maybe she hadn't been able to inflict much embarrassment on the mare just yet. But she still had the watch, and she had started to read up on other methods of hypnosis, ones that were likely to have more _permanent_ results.

So one night, about a month after the first hypnosis session, the pink coated filly carefully crept into her parents' bedroom when both were sound asleep. She trotted over to her mother's side of the bed and began to whisper into the rich mare's ear. "Okay, Mother. From now on, whenever ponies say your full name in public you will revert back to not knowing about toilets. You will think that you are little Spoiley and that the toilet is a scary monster that's going to eat you. You will not snap out of it until after you've done your business."

Then Tiara went over to her father's side of the bed and whispered into his ear. "Whenever little Spoiley shows up and is afraid of the toilet, you shall become her caretaker. You will lead her away to do her business elsewhere, and will buy her a training potty that she will do her business in if she can make it in time. Only after you have emptied out the training potty and cleaned little Spoiley up will you revert back to normal."

It wasn't long before she saw results. The very next day, her parents acted exactly as commanded when, during a garden party one of the patrons happened to say Spoiled's full name. Filthy had to bust out his daughter's old training potty so that little Spoiley would have something akin to privacy. Both he and his wife were completely speechless and embarrassed at such a display, but neither knew what had caused it.

Diamond just grinned, observing the whole thing. "_That's what you get for acting like a high horse and treating me so miserably all my life, Mother._" She thought to herself while silently debating whether or not she should maybe eventually undo it, even just for a little while.


	40. The Changeling and The Toilet (Ocellus)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Ocellus]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Will contain a scene of Ocellus accidentally flushing herself.

* * *

Ocellus had been expecting for some things about the world of ponies to be complicated and confusing when she was picked to be the changelings' representative at the School of Friendship. Oh, she tried her best to read up on everything there was to know about ponies. And if she didn't know something she would ask Thorax, he could usually be trusted to tell her what she needed to know.

But even Thorax didn't have all the answers. There were some things about ponies that changelings didn't know and that Ocellus had to find out about for herself. One of the first and most obvious was that ponies didn't like it when you changed shape all the time, especially if you were impersonating them for any reason. Chrysalis' invasions of Equestria for her own selfish goals still left a bad taste in most ponies mouths.

A much greater problem soon presented itself to Ocellus, however, the idea of bathroom breaks. More specifically what students were supposed to do during these breaks.

The break part didn't leave any doubts, breaks were for students to relax or get from one class to another. But the "bathroom" part was confusing, because Ocellus didn't see anything that resembled baths at the school. Supposedly these "bathrooms" had other purposes, otherwise why would there be a designated break named after them? Whatever it was though, the changeling didn't really think she needed them. She could find all of her classes easily and with plenty of time to prepare for them. And she didn't need to rest either, there was plenty of time for that when school was done for the day.

However, Ocellus started to discover that she had a different problem as a result. A rather embarrassing one. She started to leave puddles on the floor, much to her embarrassment. It didn't feel any better knowing that her professors had to clean up after her "accidents" or that her classmates were judging her for them (silently or not).

At first the solution to the problem seemed easy enough, just go outside whenever the need to go presented itself to the young changeling. Lots of animals did it and that's what she was used to doing back at the hive (though they usually had designated pits, which were little more than holes in the ground that were dark and sometimes smelled).

But time couldn't always be made to go outside even during the breaks, not if Ocellus still wanted to get to her classes on time and get set up. And it seemed to her that none of her fellow students were doing what she did. She soon found out why.

Ponies didn't use nature to do their business, at least not anymore. Their exact methods had changed over the years, evolving from simple pits and trenches, to chamber pots, to what they now used: Toilets.

The changeling started reading up on these "toilets" and soon learned that they came in two varieties: The compact box or squat models that were like trenches but had water and a flush cycle (whatever that was), and throne models that were named after their "throne" like appearance (moreso because of the seat and elevated position than the bowl or the handle).

Reading about them was one thing, though. Using them for their intended purpose was quite another. But Ocellus knew that it was something she had to do if she wanted to keep attending the school. Everyone else was expected to master these unusual contraptions, and after all the praise Thorax had showered on her Ocellus didn't want to let him down. If it meant mastering toilet usage then that's what she would do.

* * *

So when the next bathroom break rolled around and Ocellus knew that she had to go, the changeling didn't do what she had been doing before. It was time to start doing what was expected of her. She strolled into the first bathroom she could find without concern and soon discovered her destination, the toilet. It was one of the throne models which did unnerve the changeling a little. She'd hoped to get one of the box ones because those had sounded easier to use, just stand in one place until you were done and then clean up.

But it wasn't her place to choose, she only had so much time afforded to her during this bathroom break and she didn't really know where she could go to find a box toilet. So for better or for worse she was going to use the throne one before her.

Getting up on the seat was no challenge for Ocellus, her wings gave her sufficient lift to fly up. When she sat down on the seat she was surprised at how cold it felt, but she couldn't really complain about it. It took a bit of clumsy repositioning to get lined up the way the book had said, but somehow she managed. Once Ocellus was sure she had everything just right, she relaxed and let her floodgates open.

A steady tinkling sound echoed into the bowl. The changeling sighed in relief. "That was easier than I thought it would be," She said to herself. "So now I just use some toilet paper, and then flush." Then she transformed herself into an octopus in order to have enough reach to grab the toilet paper. She changed back to wipe herself, dumping the used rolls into the bowl.

Now for the flush. Ocellus, without hesitation and without knowing what to expect, reached over to the silver handle on the toilet tank and pressed it down.

"Fwoosh!" The toilet suddenly roared as the flush cycle began, the waters below transforming into a raging, surging whirlpool!

The unexpected loud noise frightened Ocellus so much that she momentarily lost control of her transformative abilities! Her natural changeling instincts took over, turning her into something small to escape what it believed to be a predator!

Unfortunately that something small was a fish because of the water below, and without any appendages there was nothing for Ocellus to grab onto as she splashed down into the bowl!

Immediately, she was swept up in the spinning, surging, draining waters of the toilet bowl! And before she could overcome the disoriented feeling, the water retreated down the drain and sucked her down with it! Ocellus didn't even have time to cry out for help and was too frightened to think of changing into something that might be able to escape!

Poor Ocellus ended up on a one way trip that she wished more than anything she could forget. She tumbled and tossed from pipe to pipe, until suddenly there came a bright light and she tumbled out into a dark, foul smelling place. Only then could she turn herself back to normal and begin the task of finding a way out.

Fortunately, every time after that Ocellus learned to be extra careful around toilets and suppress the feeling that made her think they were monsters. But she still had to remember to watch what she transformed into, least she repeat her unpleasant trip down the drain.


	41. Twin Toddler Toilet Trouble (Cake Twins)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Doctor Whooves] [Pound and Pumpkin Cake] [Mrs. Cake]

Written By: Foal Star

Note: Takes place within the universe of "The Royal Foal Wedding"

* * *

Dr. Whooves was quite embarrassed as he walked down the streets of Ponyville, now forced to wear something most humiliating around his rump. Due to the curse by Discord he was now in a pull-up, albeit a special one, and the stallion ducked his head down with a sheepish look on his face. He continued on his way, trying to avoid the gaze from onlookers. Despite the embarrassing waddle through the streets, he nonetheless continued trying to reach _Sugarcube Corner_ without delay for he had been told his help was needed for a very important assignment in foal development.

It didn't take long for the stallion to reach his destination. He opened the front doors of the cafe and saw Pinkie Pie bounce over with a big, cheery smile printed on her face. Dr Whooves cheeks flared red seeing the mare had bulging boobs under a cute, frilly white apron (another cure from Discord) as she exclaimed! "Hey Dr. Whoovesy! How ya doing?!"

The stallion was deeply embarrassed at all the commotion the pink earth pony was giving him as he simply waved a hoof and squeaked. "H-hey Pinkie Pie. I'm... doing okay. About as well as I can do given the circumstances."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear! But you sound so depressed! Why is that?" Pinkie Pie asked with a curious look on her face as she bounced over with her ever so cheery smile.

The stallion stood there then scoffed as he tried not to roll his eyes. "Well, I'm not fond of training foals on 'using the potty' as you would put it."

Pinkie chuckled as she went about serving patrons and cooed. "Oh come on, I would totally trade places and teach them myself. I mean, I tried it once before but you know how it turned out."

"Oh I know. I understand you're half the reason why this place hasn't been buried under a mountain of diapers already. Doesn't make my job any easier even if I'm not going to make the same mistakes." The stallion grumbled as he waddled off with an irritable look on his face. The idea of having to serve as a potty training role model was humiliating.

Pinkie simply waved a hoof as she stood over the Cake Twins and spoon fed them as she chirped. "Oh, don't be such a grouch. Try to have some fun like I did! Just don't have too much fun, 'cause we know what happens when _that_ happens."

Dr. Whooves said nothing, unable to argue with that logic. He continued up the steps of _Sugarcube Corner_ and came into the bedroom Mrs. Cake shared with her husband.

The mare turned her attention to Dr. Whooves, who stood there with an embarrassed look on his face. "Oh, stop being so bashful. Come on over, let's talk. I know why you're here," Mrs. Cake chirped, coming over to give the stallion's pull-up a few pats as she dawwed in a motherly tone. "Oh, you're dry, that's good. And it seems you have about thirty minutes before you need to go again."

Dr. Whooves stomped about and whined. "Stop doing that! Please! Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassing that gets?"

"Oh, stop being so cute! Not everypony's lucky enough to be wearing pull-ups right now you know." She cooed pinching his cheeks and then waddling back to her bed.

The stallion, for his part, stood there and still blushing as he reluctantly commented. "So...um...you told me I could be useful in potty training your foals again, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that." Dr. Whooves stood in front of Mrs. Cake with a worried look still plastered on his face. He was quite nervous and was unsure of the mare's new plan to toilet train the twins. He tried his best to pay attention as the plump baker opted to explain her new idea on how to toilet train her foals.

"My idea is quite simple," Mrs. Cake explained as she held up a muffin. "I found this magic muffin on a plate the other day. When I tried one it turned me into a toddler and my husband had to care for me. I know it may be a bit embarrassing, but I saved one muffin so that it can turn you into a toddler. It got me to thinking."

The idea was so insane and embarrassing it made the poor stallion buckle his knees together, scrunching his pull-up between his legs. "So...you want me to turn myself back into a toddler and be like their big brother?!"

Mrs. Cake's face turned red as she continued to explain. "Yes, only for a little bit. I thought about doing it myself but I didn't have enough self control. It seems this is a perfect opportunity while you still have to wear pull-ups since you won't lose your control, and it won't be as embarrassing with you being an example as an adult."

Dr. Whooves face turned a bright red as he looked back at his padded rump and sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. Besides, your foals are used to looking up at you, not right at you." The stallion was now walking back and forth. His face scrunched up from the embarrassing crinkling that was emanating from his pull-up. He was feeling quite anxious and unsure about this whole idea, though he couldn't think of any better idea at the moment.

"That's correct, now please eat the muffin. And don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of you." Mrs Cake cooed.

Dr. Whooves gulped as he eyed the muffin closely, seeing that it was the same as the muffins that Discord enchanted a few months ago. The muffins that had turned Pinkie Pie into a foal and the Cake Twins into adults. He took the muffin very reluctantly as he had already agreed to this, at least it was for a good cause. He slowly chewed on the muffin and his body slowly started to shrink. It was slow with his body decompressing into himself. His belly bloated out with foal fat and his hooves were now looking more like a chubby toddler's, with a small wisp of black for a mane and tail.

The colt plopped down on his padded rump as a loud bunch of crinkles echoed throughout the room with a cute, confused look printed on his face.

Mrs. Cake came over and nuzzled his chubby cheeks as she cooed. "Oh, you're just so cute!"

He blushed, rubbing his face and looking down at the thick padding between his legs. He squeaked when he noticed something was off about it! "Did my pull-up tuwn into a diapee?!"

The big blue coated mare came down to his level and gave his padding a few pokes, making it crinkle as she cooed. "Oh, it's just a side effect. Now come on, I'll get you in a pull-up." She placed the colt down, untaped his diaper and slipped up a new pull-up around his rump.

The colt blushed seeing the magic hourglass appear, and the sands begin dripping down.

Once done, the mare gave a nod and took the colt by his hoof. She led him down the steps to see the Cake Twins.

* * *

The two young foals gasped upon seeing the toddler sized Dr. Whooves, who blushed as he waved a hoof in greeting. They quickly waddled over and gazed at him with surprised faces and wide eyes!

Pound Cake spoke up first as he babbled and exclaimed! "Wow! Ya so coow in tat puww-up!"

"Yeah, it wooks weawwy cute!" Pumpkin Cake shouted!

Dr. Whooves felt quite pestered by the two as they swarmed him. He stomped about and snapped. "Stop, ya two! Ya embewassin me! I here to teach ya how to go potty."

Mrs. Cake gave them a cute smile and cooed. "Alright, come on you three, it's time for num nums." She placed the three into highchairs and began to spoon feed them some mashed yams.

Dr. Whooves crossed his chubby hooves and with a cute pout he whined. "I a toddwew, I shouwd at wea-" But he was cut off as the mashed yams were shoved into his mouth, and he begrudgingly munched on the foal food and swallowed it.

The mare cooed. "No talking while eating, sweetheart," She continued to feed the colt mashed yams, the orange mush getting all over his face. The same thing happened with her children, not that she seemed to mind. After they were fed the foal food and their mouths were wiped clean, she placed them down, and nearly gasped as she saw the sands in the hourglass were almost to the bottom! Pinkie had told her what that meant! "Dr. Whooves, it's time to go potty! Come on, children!"

He groaned but was led off by the mare upstairs and to the bathroom as Mrs. Cake explained. "Now Pound, Pumpkin, pay attention.I know you already learned a little from Pinkie but it never hurts to refresh your memory. First we pull down the pull-up, like so." She did so rather gently, then placed Dr. Whooves on the training potty and watched as he tinkled in front of the twins (and her).

Dr. Whooves blushed as pee filled the training potty almost to the brim. Once done he was lifted off the training potty and his rump was wiped with foal wipes, then his pull-up was placed over him. "There. Such a good colt." She cooed.

Dr. Whooves smiled and exclaimed. "Yeah! See? Tat's how ya use ta training potty!"

"Wow, ya so coow!" Pound Cake shouted in awe!

Pumpkin Cake also exclaimed! "Yeah, ya amazing! Ya made it wook so easy!"

"Well..um..ya two wanna twy?" Dr. Whooves sheepishly asked them.

"Yeah! We wanna twy, we wanna twy!" The two foals exclaimed as they bounced up and down!

So Dr. Whooves stood back and watched the two as Mrs. Cake assisted them with _their_ training. He did feel proud at helping these little foals achieve a huge milestone in their lives, even if it was probably for the second time. But then a thought struck him. As Mrs. Cake walked over, he looked up and reluctantly asked. "Uh, how wong do ya want me to do tis fow, Mrs. Cake?"

"Oh, would it be ok if you stayed like this for a few days?" Mrs. Cake asked him. "I think my children learn best if they have somepony serve as an example to emulate. There should be enough of the magic muffins to last without making the transformation permanent."

Dr. Whooves rubbed his mane in uncertainty. He was going to say no, but seeing the Cake Twins all happy and giddy over their success warmed his heart. With a smile he sighed. "Otay, tat's fine, as wong as you pwomice it not pewmanent and I go back to being big pony when tis is ovew."

"Of course. Now come on you three, it's time for a nap." Mrs. Cake cooed as she led the three out of the bathroom and down the hall to the nursery.

The colt sighed as he yawned. "Weww, a nap wouwdn't be too bad. Wha's the worst tat couwd happen?"

* * *

Dr. Whooves woke up in the Cake Twins' crib sometime later, and squeaked feeling the harsh pang of needing to go pee. He looked down at his pull-up and saw the time on his hourglass, he only had a few minutes! He cried out as he climbed out of the crib and slammed onto his padded bottom, then ran off through the nursery and down the hall panting! "Gots to get to ta potty!"

The colt whimpered, feeling the urge to pee growing by the second! By some miracle he was able to make it to the bathroom, he slammed the door to it and groaned upon seeing the stupid plastic potty he used before hadn't been emptied yet. So that meant there was only one thing to do, he'd have to be brave and try his luck with the "big potty".

"Ugh, tis is gonna suck," He groaned aloud as he slowly pulled his pull-up down, and climbed up and onto the toilet, Then he gasped upon seeing the Cake Twins peeking over. He whined. "Hey, stop watching me!"

The two just giggled as they waddled over and Pound Cake babbled. "We just wanted to see ya use the big potty. Ya gots to be cawefuw if ya dun wanna go down da howe."

Pumpkin Cake nodded. "Yeah, is that otay?"

Dr. Whooves rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Fine! Now watch me, tis is how ya supposed to use the big potty!" But he squeaked as he lost his balance, falling off the seat and into a bowl with a splash!

The Cake Twins, fearful of a repeat of what happened with Pinkie Pie, ran over! Pumpkin Cake used her magic to lift Dr. Whooves out of the bowl, as Pound Cake fluttered down and helped carry him out of the toilet proper as they all plopped onto the ground!

A frightened Mrs. Cake burst in at that very moment and asked! "Are you three alright?!"

"Yes, Mama." The Cake Twins chimed in unison.

Meanwhile, the mare came over to Dr. Whooves and asked him. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I fine thanks to ya foaws. They saved me when I fawwed into the big potty," Dr. Whooves explained. "Sowie, didn' mean to cause aww tis twobwe."

The colt whimpered and rubbed his eyes as Mrs. Cake nuzzled him. "Oh, it's ok. You did a good job teaching the foals how to use the big potty, obviously you forgot how slippery the seat can be. But for now let's just focus on the training potty, okay? I really don't want any of you getting hurt, or worse."

Dr. Whooves nodded and then cried as he felt his pull-up was now completely soaked in toilet water. Mrs Cake was quick to help take the soggy pull-up off, wrap him up in a towel and ruffle his mane, making him giggle.

The mare then pulled a new pull-up over his rump and Mrs. Cake came over and nuzzled him. "There, all dry and clean. And from now on, come get me if any of you have to go potty."

The colt blushed. "Otay, tanks Mama… Mrs. Cake." He squeaked and his face turned a bright red as the Cakes all laughed together at his slip up.

Mrs Cake then gave Dr. Whooves new dry pull-up a few pats, and then led him out of the bathroom.

Dr. Whoves had a smile on his face, he was actually kind of excited at the prospect of being a toddler for a few days. Though he shuddered at the thought of how much babying Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake were inevitably going to subject him to as a result.


	42. Big, Little and In Between (Sandbar)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Sandbar] [Coral Currents] [Starlight Glimmer]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Normally, potty training was a time of great joy and wonder. At least that's what parents and caretakers always said. The age of diapers ended as little ones learned to go without them and do as 'big ponies' did.

But for Sandbar, potty training for his younger sister Coral Currents was anything _but_ joyous and wonderful. She seemed to have no idea what the concept involved, continuing to depend on her diapers for everything. Her potty sat unused, except for the rare occasion where somepony could force her to sit on it. Even then it was never for long, Coral would just get up and start running around without a diaper on, often resulting in accidents that had to be cleaned up.

Even though his parents weren't too worried about this (almost nothing phased them and the same was mostly true for Sandbar), Sandbar couldn't help but feel concerned. He knew that as a big brother he had to try and be a pillar of support and a role model to Coral. He remembered that his own potty training had been unexceptional, the biggest problem he'd had was understanding when he had to go and finding somepony to take him to his potty (which was still in usable condition for Coral).

He wasn't exactly sure where or how the idea came to him. Maybe it was inspired by hearing Silverstream and Smolder talk about _their_ families (it was especially surprising to learn that a creature as bubbly as Silverstream was an older sibling), or maybe that had nothing at all to do with it.

Either way the earth pony colt became convinced that there was only one thing he could do that would ensure Coral got the message. And he knew that there was only one pony with the magical expertise to help him do it, Counselor Starlight. She took the news of Sandbar's proposal fairly well. "You're saying you _want_ me to regress you down to your sister's level?"

Sandbar nodded. "Except I'll still have all my big pony thoughts and will remember all the things big ponies do, right? My body will change but nothing else will?"

"It… should be doable," Starlight uncertainty replied. "Are you sure that's really what you want, though? I mean, you'd be missing a lot of school to do this. We don't exactly have preschool classes here."

"So, just give me all the homework and I'll do it in my spare time," Sandbar suggested. "Besides, I just need it to be long enough to teach Coral about the potty. Once I know she's got the message then you can change me back."

Starlight put a hoof to her chin, contemplating the proposal. "Your parents wouldn't mind? Because you realize that if I regress you to a two year old you would _need_ to wear diapers. Foal diapers at that."

The colt nodded. "They won't, I'm sure. They have a _lot_ of diapers and Coral actually doesn't go through quite that many."

The unicorn reluctantly rose from her desk. "Well, alright, but I'm telling them that was your idea. And I'm going to tell Twilight the same thing, she's going to know about this one way or the other."

Sandbar wasn't concerned. "I'm doing this for Coral's sake! I'm ready when you are!"

So Starlight took a deep breath as her horn began to glow, tendrils of magic slowly wrapping themselves around Sandbar until they had enveloped his entire body.

Sandbar shut his eyes as he felt the magic overtake him. Even though it felt a lot longer, the process took less than a minute.

When it had ended, there stood a foal sized Sandbar complete with a little sea green colored wisp of a mane. Even his cutie mark had vanished, which made him gasp a bit! "My cutie mark! It's gone!"

"Well, you wanted to be a foal again. Foals don't get cutie marks," Starlight told him as she scooped him. "You'll get it back when you return to normal, hopefully. It worked the first time I did something like this. For now, though, let's get you home to your parents so they can get you all set up. Best of luck with your little sister."

* * *

The foal that was formerly a school aged colt definitely found it weird to be taken home in the middle of a school day and be immediately put back into diapers. He would've preferred pull-ups, but he understood that what he wanted to do would be more effective if he and Coral were wearing the same thing.

Coral, for her part, was surprised to see a foal that looked just like her big brother end up on the floor next to her. She curiously crawled over to him, inspecting every inch of him. "Who are ya?"

In a high pitched voice Sandbar replied. "Coral, it's me, Sandbar. Your big brother?"

Coral blinked in surprise. The foal before her looked and smelled like her brother, but she distinctly remembered him being bigger. He most certainly hadn't been the same size as her, let alone wearing one of her diapers. "You not big brother, you just look like him! Big brother not like me!"

"Coral, come on, it's me!" Sandbar protested. "Who else but me looks like this?" If he couldn't even convince Coral of who he was his plan would be ruined.

The little filly wasn't sure. There was one detail that she was most puzzled by. "If you big brother, why so small?"

The little colt explained. "Counselor Starlight turned me into a foal. I did this because I wanted to help you."

At that Coral stepped back. "Help me with what? Why big brother have to be foal to help me?"

With a faint blush Sandbar confessed his plan. "Because I'm here to teach you about the potty. You know, what Mom and Dad have been _trying_ to get to you use instead of your diapers? Don't you wanna be a big pony like me someday?"

But Coral shook her head. "Nu-uh, I don't need potty. Diapees work just fine. I no wanna give them up and you not make me!"

Sandbar tried not to groan at his little sister's defiance, this is what he was trying to correct after all. "Coral, I know you don't like it but it's something you gotta do. You can't be a big pony if you're still in diapers, everypony will just make fun of you."

"Nu-uh!" Coral stubbornly protested as she turned her head.

The little colt just sighed. "Coral, using the potty is much better than using your diapers. There are so many things you can't do if you have to keep wearing diapers all the time as you get older. It can even be fun!"

"Fun? How potty fun?" Coral questioned Sandbar.

"I'll only show you if _you_ promise to stop avoiding the potty and agree to give it a chance," Sandbar demanded. "I know that you'll get to like it once you do. Besides, don't you like to try new things and explore new places?"

The little filly nodded. "Uh-huh."

With a smile Sandbar then explained. "Well that's what you can do if you start using the potty," He blushed as he added. "But, uh, I kind of felt you needed a demonstration to understand. They say you learn best by example."

"So, me do what you do?" Coral questioned, sounding quite confused. Who knew going potty could be so complicated?

"Yeah!" Sandbar eagerly nodded his head! "I actually kind of have to go now, so this works out for the both of us. I'll teach you, and then you can try it whenever you want to."

* * *

The two foals were brought into the bathroom by their mother, and Sandbar was stripped of his diaper and placed upon the plastic potty. It was a bit worn in places and the paint had dulled a bit from its pink color, but otherwise it looked just fine.

"Make sure that you always take your diaper off before you try to use the potty," Sandbar began instructing her little sister while sitting on the aforementioned plastic object. "I didn't do it once and, well let's just say I learned the hard way why you take off your diaper _before_ you sit down."

Coral moved a hoof down to her own diaper. "No need diapee?"

Sandbar nodded. "Yeah, but only when you're sitting on the potty. Maybe if you get really good at it Mom and Dad will let you go without a diaper, at least around the house. I think they call it 'Bottomless Training' or something," He blushed a bit as his sister started to stare at him. "Um, could you maybe look away for a bit please? You're kind of supposed to give somepony privacy when they're on the potty. Only Mom, Dad, or whoever's taking care of you is supposed to watch."

Coral giggled but obeyed, her brother could be so silly sometimes. If he really did go around with nothing on him all the time, what exactly would she see that she wasn't supposed to see this time? Still, she decided to humor him. Her ears eventually heard what sounded like water tinkling into the bowl.

"You can turn around now, Coral. I'm done." Sandbar called seconds after the tinkling sound faded.

"Wow, that fast!" Coral exclaimed in amazement!

The little earth pony colt grinned. "Yeah, it was. Of course I've done this all before so it all comes naturally to me. It'll probably take you a little bit longer at first. But if you keep at it your body will start to get used to it," He stepped off the potty as his mom cleaned him with a wipe. Then he saw her pick up the plastic potty which was now making sloshing sounds, carrying it over to what looked like a trench but with a set of pipes connected to it and a pedal that seemed to stand out on the floor. He knew what was coming next. "Now do you wanna see the fun part about using the potty, Coral?" He asked her.

Coral nodded, and her brother directed him over to the trench their mom was currently emptying the potty into. "Can I do the honors, Mom?" Sandbar asked. "I wanna show Coral how to flush."

Their mom nodded in agreement. "Just be careful when you do so, you remember what happened the first time you tried it."

Sandbar didn't acknowledge the comment, he just stepped onto the pedal.

There was a sudden, loud noise and Coral watched the water swirl around and then retreat down a hole of some sort at the bottom. It returned seconds later, now sparkling clean. "What that?" She asked her brother.

"That was a flush," Sandbar happily explained. "It's part of the… er…" He opted for the more juvenile term since he wasn't sure if Coral would understand the proper one. "Grown up potty that you'll use when you're a little older and get better at using your current potty. Basically, everything you do in _your _potty ends up in here," He briefly gestured to the trench, then over to the pedal. "Then as you just saw, you just step on the pedal and-" He made a noise imitating the sound from before. "It all disappears!" He declared in a dramatic fashion!

"Even me?" Coral suddenly blinked.

"Nah, that can't happen to you." Sandbar shook his head. "The worst that might happen is your tail will get stuck, if you're not paying attention. You won't have to worry about that when you're using your potty," Then he smiled. "Flushing was always so fun to me. It was so exciting watching everything disappear like a magic act! It always made going to the potty worthwhile!"

"Yeah, Fun!" Coral declared! "I wanna try! I wanna try!" She went over to and stepped onto the flush pedal.

The loud noise was heard once more as the flush cycle started. Even though there wasn't anything in the 'grown-up potty' this time she was still fascinated by the spinning and swirling water. And just as her brother said, it once again disappeared down the hole. Coral gave out a loud cheer as the water returned a few seconds later.

This made Sandbar smile. It seemed like his idea had worked better than he anticipated. "_Now I guess I just have to wait until I see Counselor Starlight again, and I can turn back to normal._" He thought to himself.


	43. Modern Methods (Sunburst)

Tags: [Sad] [Drama] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Sunburst] [Stellar Flare] [Firelight] [Starlight Glimmer]

Written By: Yosh E-O

Note: An indirect prequel to "Year of the Potty"

* * *

The small town of Sire's Hollow was gradually getting even smaller. Advances in magic, science, and technology were drawing ponies away from the far away village so they could find education and employment close to larger cities, like Canterlot and Manehattan.

This particular issue was not lost to the town's faithful residents. However there was no agreed way in which to ensure the future for Sire's Hollow.

Leading the charge for modernizing the town was Stellar Flare. She long thought the cause of her town's decline was a lack of planning and forethought. The status quo being a status no. It did no good to cling to the past when the future passed you right by.

Leading the opposite side was Firelight who even founded a preservation society. He felt that the town should be preserved and maintained as a little slice of heaven, free of all the hustle and bustle of what was known of modern cities.

No pony would ever believe these two were rivals. However, as they were childhood friends, they always found ways to bump horns with each other. Plus, their foals were close friends with each other, and like it or not Stellar Flare was a reluctant source of advice on parenting (as well as an often sought after foalsitter) for Firelight's only daughter.

So it was that Starlight Glimmer, who was a periwinkle colored unicorn, was playing with her best foal friend in the whole wide world, Sunburst. It seemed like it was just like any other day for the two.

"Why sad?" Starlight asked her yellow coated friend upon noticing his unhappy posture.

"Mommy and Daddy are being no fun." Sunburst replied with a pout.

"What you mean?" Starlight pursed in innocent unawareness. "My daddy is lots of funs. All mommies and daddies are funs!"

Sunburst plopped on the floor. His modern-age, disposable diaper making a number of crinkling and rustling sounds as he did. "Not mine," He snorted. "Daddy always sides with Mommy, and Mommy always makes me do stuff I no wanna do. She gonna make me potty train."

"Ooh, what that?!" Starlight curiously inquired, She thought she'd heard her daddy talk about it once, but she couldn't be sure.

Sunburst just sighed. "I gots to sit on this bowl like thing and do my pee pees and poo poos, then Mommy or Daddy clean me up. I supposed to start on it."

"You no wear diapers anymore?" Starlight asked.

Sunburst shook his head. "Mommy says I too old for diapers, she gonna make me give them up. Just like she took away my paci," Then he turned to Starlight, eager to change the subject. "We play before they come back? You always funs."

Starlight, who was clad in a thick terry cloth diaper that was pinned securely in the front, decided to grab a sparkly ball to roll back-and-forth to her friend. "Sure!" And then she told her friend. "And you can always borrow my diapers when you come over for sleepovers. My daddy always buys lots of 'em!" Of course the foal didn't stop to think that her diapers might not fit her friend, but the offer was more important to her than the reality. Hopefully she wouldn't be getting out of those padded undergarments anytime soon.

* * *

In a nearby room, Stellar Flare and Firelight were watching their foals and having another 'friendly' argument. As usual as of late, the subject involved child raising. Firelight led off the argument, having learned what Stellar Flare was planning to do.

"Why are you doing that to your own son?" Firelight asked with disbelief. "Why put so much grown-up pressure and responsibility on a foal. It's just not right. He's only young once."

Stellar Flare, an orangish brown coated unicorn with white sock-like features on her hooves, glared at her deep purple colored friend. "Modern Mother Mare has proven that foals of two years are more than capable of learning such things as simple reading, writing, magic, and potty training," She retorted while focusing her hazel colored eyes straight into Firelight's brown eyes. "It's wrong to hold back the potential of a foal over outdated and improper ways of making them into the leaders of tomorrow. You think those big city ponies became such big successes and invented all those modern ways because they stayed in diapers for years and years? Even you have to admit that their modern conveniences are something we can't live without."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Firelight quipped. "You make raising your foal sound like he's some sort of business or farming method. You're not even asking him what he wants. Don't you think you should slow down and let _him_ decide when he's ready?"

Stellar Flare whipped her ginger-colored mane for effect before firmly placing her hoof upon the table. "Never!" She growled. "I'm just looking out for Sunburst's future while you set Starlight up for failure! If you don't get her out of diapers soon she's going to go to kindergarten still wearing those things, and be teased relentlessly for it. Is that what you want?!"

Firelight leaned closer to Stellar and narrowed his eyes. "Starlight deserves a childhood, I'm in no rush to make her give up her diapers before she's ready," He replied with a growl in his voice. "And keep it down. The kids can hear us when you go all dramatic like that."

Stellar would've snapped back if she hadn't seen the two foals looking towards her. It wouldn't do good for them to see their parents arguing. "You're holding her back whether you admit it or not, Firelight," She simply said while returning to a relaxed sitting position. "You're also making her more prone to illness with those unsanitary cloth diapers, and delaying her potty training will just make her sick."

"That's preposterous," Firelight fired back while taking care not to raise his voice. "There were no throw-away, single use diapers when we were kids, and I don't recall ever being unhealthy because of it."

"Modern Mother Mare shares that ponies don't retain memories from before the age of three," Stellar replied with a seemingly know-it-all grin. "So unless you want to ask your parents about your diaper days, you wouldn't know."

Firelight saw an opportunity through his friend's statement. "Three years old, huh?" He grinned. "So that means all that time forcing poor Sunburst to not be a foal won't even matter until he's three years old? It won't even matter if you force him to potty train before that time?"

Stellar Flare was prepared for this response as she casually flicked at her pearl necklace, a gift from her husband who always agreed with her (unless he wanted to sleep on the couch). "Oh Firelight," She replied in a condescending tone. It amazed her that her childhood friend still didn't understand how she worked. "Learned behaviors like walking and talking are retained. It's the day-to-day events of what's going on around them that isn't. The same goes for potty training. Better to do it while they're two and make the process as smooth as possible. That's what Modern Mother Mare says, and she's always right."

Firelight folded his front hooves over his chest and snorted. "Who is this 'Modern Mother Mare'?" He flatly stated. "And what gives her any right to say what's right and wrong for our foals?"

"I'm glad you asked," Stellar Flare merrily replied. "She is a highly educated pony with doctorate degrees in Child Care and Preschool Education. The top pony at her craft in fact."

"So she's basically just some pony who is taking all this 'future' stuff she's been fed by all those other ponies to make us small town folk feel and look bad." Firelight grumbled, always skeptical of such claims.

"Look, Firelight," Stellar said in a calmer tone. "I understand it's hard raising a foal by yourself. I also understand what really has you holding onto the past, is the sad loss of Starbright Glimmer."

* * *

At that Firelight felt a lump form in his throat. Starbright Glimmer was his childhood sweetheart to whom he'd proposed to, married, and settled down with. However complications while bringing their daughter into the world made it a difficult choice of either losing his wife, or losing their newborn daughter. Starbright made the choice, and is why he'd named their daughter 'Starlight Glimmer', in memory of her mother.

"Sorry," Stellar Flare apologized as she realized her mistake. "That wasn't right of me to bring up."

Firelight said nothing.

"It would be unfair to relate my husband's position as a police pony putting himself in the line of danger everyday to what happened to Starbright," Stellar added. "But you and I are the most important ponies in our foals' lives. We owe it to them to give them every possible opportunity to thrive and rise above all in which we achieved."

Firelight lowered his head.

"Daddy?" A concerned Starlight questioned as she seemed to suddenly appear in the dining room the two parents were sitting in. "Daddy sad?"

Firelight picked up his daughter and noticed she was wet. He also did notice how the terry cloth diaper showed signs of staining despite his strong efforts to keep it clean. "Only a little, but he's better now," He told his daughter and then turned to Stellar Flare. "Perhaps I will take you up on those disposable diapers," He said in a rather deadpan manner. "Though I need to go get my little chipmunk cheeks changed and ready for her nap."

Stellar saw Sunburst appear at her side with a worried look and a bulge in the back of his diaper. "No be mad, Mama," He pleaded. "No help it. I tried to make it."

Stellar Flare felt that keeping quiet and heading home to sanitize her son was the best course of action given the current situation. Having brought back a bad memory for Firelight, it was best if she didn't say anything more about the subject. "It looks like my little colt needs some attention, too," She said in a way to show that she understood having 'hit a nerve' with her childhood friend. "You still rock Starlight to sleep with that kite blanket she made?"

Firelight held Starlight close. "I do," He somberly replied. "It still smells like her too."

Stellar just used her unicorn magic to levitate Sunburst upon her back. "My place tomorrow?" She hopefully asked.

Firelight gave a look to show that he wasn't upset with her. "My little 'Pumpky-Wumpkin' wouldn't miss a chance to play with her best friend, diapers or no diapers," He said while tenderly rubbing at his daughter's back. "Perhaps I'll pick up some of those disposable diapers on my way over so you can show me how they work."

Stellar smiled. "I'll buy you a pack," She stated while beginning her trip back home with her son. "I need to get more for Sunburst, and I owe you one for having said what I said."

"No worries, Stellar," Firelight replied while nuzzling Starlight. "I know Starbright is still alive and well through our precious Starlight."

And after a final exchange of goodbyes, both parents went about tending to their children as they each felt best.

* * *

Stellar returned home with Sunburst a little later, and changed his diaper. After she was done she took the liberty of escorting her son to the bathroom, placing him upon his potty. "I know you're trying, Sunburst. But you need to tell me when you think you have to go, instead of waiting until you have an accident." She somewhat lectured him.

Sunburst just sighed. "Yes, Mama. I understand." Even if he didn't really like the idea of training he knew better than to go against his mother. His mother was always right even when she wasn't.

Stellar Flare smiled. "That's the spirit."

Meanwhile, Sunburst was eyeing the huge bowl shaped object that stood nearby. He didn't know what exactly it was called, only that it was a potty for big boys and girls. Starlight's dad didn't seem to like it very much even though he'd installed a similar object in his bathroom. "Mama, when can I use big potty?" He asked.

Stellar smiled again. "Not until you're a little bit further along in your training, Sunburst. It's called the big boy potty for a reason."


	44. Pottying 101 (Cheerilee)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Cheerilee]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This is an indirect prequel to "A Princess and Her Throne"

* * *

Even though she had yet to even enroll in kindergarten, Cheerilee absolutely **loved** the prospect of being a teacher! It seemed to be so cool! It made her wish more than anything that she could be a big sister and help teach a little sister or brother about a variety of things. Alas, she was an only child so she had to settle for the next best thing.

The little filly soon took to setting up makeshift "classrooms" for her dolls, which really just consisted of sitting them on sofa cushions or blankets while she would use a pretend blackboard to give lessons based on whatever she could remember from the books her parents read her. Her parents didn't mind this, they felt it was the perfect way for their daughter to prepare for kindergarten even if she would just be a student and not the teacher.

However there was one not so small detail that got in the way of those plans. Among the requirements for admission into kindergarten classes for Ponyville was that all the foals attending be potty trained, or least _mostly_ potty trained (Ponyville wasn't as big on emphasizing perfection the way other cities like Canterlot or Manehattan might). A good way to determine if the foal met those requirements was by what he or she wore around their rump (if anything at all).

That was the one thing that stood in the way for Cheerilee and was currently blocking her admission, she was still in diapers. It probably wasn't too big a deal since she was only four and was far ahead of her peers on many other developmental issues such as talking, walking, and knowing her numbers and alphabet. But as her parents would reluctantly attest they hadn't quite cracked the code on potty training for their only daughter just yet. They'd been at it for about two years now, but had little progress to show for it as the many potty charts full of stormy clouds and the occasional smiley face would attest.

Cheerilee herself was the biggest obstacle. While she was indifferent towards diapers she didn't really care too much if she 'used' them even if she wasn't supposed to. That's because to her bathroom breaks always seemed to take time away from more valuable things. She tried asking her parents to move the potty they'd bought for her out of the bathroom, but they had replied by telling her that she wouldn't have that privilege in school and had to start learning how to do it properly. To try and add more incentive they'd opted to cut back on the purchase of diapers, hoping that the shortage might motivate the little filly to start taking her training more seriously. The earth pony understood that it was all about feeling the rhythm of nature as it flowed through your body, but other things always seemed to get in the way of that feeling until it was too late. Still, she wanted to get into kindergarten more than anything in the wide world of Equestria! If there was a lack of progress on potty training was what was holding her back, then she decided that she would have to reluctantly start making more of an effort to make it to the bathroom on time. Like all little ones, however, that was something that was easier said than done. The grown-ups made it sound and look so easy, but even the smartest of four year olds didn't always have the kind of knowledge about their bodily functions that one would gain later in life. And poor Cheerilee was going to learn the hard way what limitations she still faced on graduating from her diapers.

* * *

It started out like any other day for Cheerilee, she was nearing the four and a half year mark and her potty chart was starting to look a little bit better. There were still more stormy clouds than smiling faces or gold stars, but the ratio of bad days to good days was nowhere near as big as it used to be. In fact she was feeling quite proud of the fact that she had managed a record three days of successful trips to the potty. So who cared if just the week before she had only made it once on what would otherwise have been a week of stormy clouds? Progress was progress. After a hearty breakfast with her family she strolled away to gather up her dolls and have another classroom session. They always made for a better audience than her family or any of her friends, they were good listeners.

So engrossed was Cheerilee in her world of teaching that she didn't seem to notice or care that her body was starting to give off signals, signals that if she were paying more attention she might have realized were familiar and meant only one thing. But the earth pony didn't listen, she was completely focused on her own little world. "Now, can anypony tell me what happens to all the water that the pegasi lift to Cloudsdale every spring?" She asked her imaginary audience. None of the dolls actually answered, so Cheerilee pretended that one of them had. "No, Mr. Elephant, that's not right. The water goes to the weather factory to make clouds," She spoke in her teacher voice. "Many of those clouds produce rain, which is how the water level in lakes and ponds gets restored. Other clouds produce snow, which is what rain turns into when it gets cold enough to freeze. Just like how water turns into ice when it freezes. And when the sun comes out and heats up the ground, all that water turns into water vapor which is a gas."

A slight twinge interrupted Cheerilee mid fantasy. It was faint, but the twinge meant only one thing. The little filly paused briefly, her eyes happening to turn towards a familiar destination down the hallway. The bathroom door was open and inside it was her potty, a magenta colored plastic bowl with three white flowers that had smiling faces on them. It would be so easy to just trot over there, sit down on it, and take care of business.

In her mind, however, Cheerilee thought to herself. "_It's not that far away and I don't have to go that badly __**yet**__. I'm sure I can hold it for a little bit longer. Class is almost done anyway._"

So the little earth pony went back to teaching her dolls, doing her best to ignore the twinges as they started to become more frequent and more distracting. She crossed her legs, which was uncomfortable but did manage to quiet the twinges for a while. Unfortunately that made her diaper crinkle with every delicate step she took, a noise that was insanely distracting to her ears. Still, she tried her best to ignore it. Her potty was just down the hall, just a few short steps away. She could make it with plenty of time to spare, no need to interrupt her class so close to the end.

"Why yes, Miss. Giraffe," The little filly pretended to have been asked a question. "The ground can only hold so much water at a time. When it gets too full the water has nowhere to go and it starts to form puddles. Eventually it can completely cover the ground. This is what we call a flood. Floods can also happen when rain water or melting snow makes a river, lake or stream flow over its banks. This can affect the land around it, which is why some farmers actually settle in places that have just flooded or are prone to flooding. It usually contains rich soil because river or rain water has brought rich nutrients that help plants grow, sort of like when you water plants in a garden with a watering can."

Unfortunately, even though it hadn't been very long and even though Cheerilee was confident she could manage the short distance from her current location to the bathroom, her bladder refused to cooperate. The twinges were becoming more pronounced, the tingling sensations were much easier to notice and seemed unwilling to stop. The little filly struggled as she bit her lip, if not for crossing her legs she might have already released into her diaper. Reluctantly, she would have to end class early this time. "T-that's all for today. C-class is… dismissed." She declared and then took off in mad dash, she suspected she had only a minute or two at best before her floodgates would open!

* * *

It was indeed a short trip to the bathroom and it was a blessing to have the bathroom door opened and the potty nearby.

Cheerilee was so confident that she could make it, and maybe she would've if not for her eyes happened to briefly glance at an object. It had drawn the little one's gaze was something she often avoided looking at if she could help it. It towered over her in its gleaming white glory, its massive size towering over her since she didn't come even close to the seat above the bowl. And within that bowl rested a dangerous, swirling whirlpool that if you accidentally entered into you had no hope of escaping. What exactly it was Cheerilee didn't know. She knew that it was what grown-ups used and supposedly it was just like her potty. But her potty wasn't anywhere near as big, it wasn't cold to the touch, and best of all it didn't make that frighteningly loud noise at seemingly random intervals.

By the time Cheerilee thought to take her eyes off this 'throne' it was too late, her brief moment of wandering had distracted her and caused her to lose control. She didn't even notice when it happened until it was too late, her diaper swelled up and became unpleasantly damp. It lasted only seconds but for the foal it might as well have been a lifetime. She sighed as she waddled around in her soggy padding. Just like that her record of successful trips to the potty had come to an unfortunate (and unhappy) end. Even at home she was now expected to change herself rather than rely on either of her parents to do the task for her, that was the most 'grown-up' thing she could do it seemed. So the little earth pony made her way to the cabinets beneath the sink, clumsily pulling out an already opened package of diapers as well as some lavender scented wet wipes and cornstarch foal powder. There was even a changing mat that was just her size.

Cheerilee carefully unfolded the lime green changing mat as she prepared herself for the diaper change, the umpteenth one this month. Shaking her head she began to think sadly to herself. "_You'll __**never**_ _be ready for kindergarten at this rate. Most foals your age already know how to avoid having accidents. Yet here you are, soaked yet again. When will you learn?_"


	45. The Pip Not Gobbled (Pipsqueak)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Pipsqueak] [OC]

Written By: superfun

Note: superfun proposed the idea of a pony being hypnotized because they were so afraid of the toilet, though he didn't specify who would be hypnotized and who would be doing the hypnosis.

* * *

Being small could have its disadvantages. It wasn't really Pipsqueak's fault, he'd been relatively in the middle of his peers back in Trottingham and had thought little of the fact that they seemed to get slightly taller whereas he'd stayed the same. But when his family had decided to move to Ponyville for the sake of better schooling, Pip now felt like a little fish in a big pond. He actually wasn't that scrawny, but being in a new environment that was strange and unfamiliar made him aware of things he might have previously ignored.

There was also another problem and a more urgent one as far as Pip was concerned. Ponyville's toilets were vastly different from the ones he was familiar with in Trottingham. Heck, in some places back in Trottingham they didn't even chamber pots, nature itself was the bathroom and a small pit was where one answered the call.

Not so with Ponyville. Not only were chamber pots widespread and considered acceptable, but indoor toilets were all the rage. And unfortunately for Pip, his parents installed one of the newer "throne" models. All he knew was that these toilets had huge bowls, huge seats, and ate anything that could fit into them. For Pip, he feared that would mean him because of how small he was. Even just looking at the toilet in his bathroom filled him with dread (and often something else). He'd heard stories from some of his peers about a "monster" that ate ponies. Lacking any knowledge of how or why the throne toilets made that awful noise, he assumed the monster explanation was the most valid.

So it was that Pipsqueak ended up in diapers again, something that his peers started noticing and teasing him for. It really bothered him to be called names like "Pipstink", "Diaper Dweeb" and "Piddle Pants", but everytime he tried to face his fear it always ended the same way: He'd clumsily waddle into the bathroom, gaze at the porcelain "throne", and run away in fear of being gobbled up by the monster.

With his new education at stake, Pip's parents realized that they would have to do something if they wanted to get their son to overcome his fear. They thought first of therapy or a private instructor, but ruled out both as they proved to be too expensive (especially since they couldn't automatically guarantee results). So they had to resort to a more "uncoventional" option. But if it worked (and they were hoping it would), their son's toilet troubles would be a thing of the past.

* * *

"So, what's so 'special' about these new diapers you're making me wear?" Pip asked his father as he was strapped into one of the aforementioned undergarments. They didn't look or feel like anything out of the ordinary as far as diapers went. But if his parents said they were "special" then they had to be, his parents were never wrong.

Pip's father just flashed a knowing smile as he commented. "You'll see in a minute, mate. Just gotta finish with this tab here." As he fiddled about with it, he secretly gazed at a small patch that looked more like tape to the untrained eye. The instructions had said to fasten it just right for the enchantment to work, and that's what he was hoping for.

The tab was taped into place a moment later, and Pip's father stepped back. His son couldn't have known, but he was secretly in a trance like state given the way his eyes were staring off into the distance. "_Time to see if it worked._" Pip's father thought to himself as he cleared his throat and clapped his hooves. "Pip, can you hear me?"

Pipsqueak blinked and seemed to nod. "Huh? Sure I can, Pop. Why do you ask?"

"I was just explaining how important it is to make sure your new diaper is on securely," Pip's father explained. "After all, a big, strong, _brave_ pony like you deserves only the best."

"I'm… brave?" Pipsqueak questioned the thought momentarily. It felt like he already knew this even though a part of him thought he didn't.

His father nodded. "Yes, you are _very_ brave. You're the bravest little pony there ever was. So brave in fact that you're not afraid of anything. You don't fear that 'monster' that lurks in our bathroom. You know that you could conquer it with the greatest of ease if it existed. But because you're still a bit small, we have to diaper you since your bladder is a bit tiny."

Pipsqueak blushed as right on cue he felt the familiar pang in his bladder indicating that he had to go. "So, I just go to the loo?" He asked, no longer sounding afraid of it even though he could've sworn he used to for some strange reason.

Pip's father nodded again and then promptly took his son by the hoof. "Correct. I'll accompany you to make sure you understand how to do it properly, especially with your…" He coughed into a hoof. "Er, protection."

"You mean my diaper?" Pip pondered.

"Yes, Pip. But protection is more reassuring, don't you agree?" Pip's father commented, planting another suggestion into his son's mind. It landed without hesitation, the mind was eager to accept it.

* * *

To see if the plan that he and wife had made would work, Pipsqueak's father took his son into the bathroom. Upon eyeing the toilet, he started to think about the loud noise that it made. "Pop," He said as he turned back to his father. "Why does the loo make that loud awful noise? How does it do that?"

"Don't you worry, mate. I will show you," His father told him as he picked up his son and went over to the toilet. When they reached it, Pip's father pointed a hoof towards a silver handle that was attached to the upper left side of the tank. "Now, see that handle right there?" He asked. Pip looked at it and nodded slowly. "That's what makes that loud noise which is called a flush. To do that, you just have to push it down. Go ahead, give it a try and see it for yourself."

"O… okay." Pipsqueak said. Then reaching out a hoof, he pressed the handle down.

The toilet roared loudly as it began to flush! When the earth pony colt looked down, his eyes widened in surprise, watching as the water in the bowl was spinning and swirling around and around at a high rate of speed. After a few seconds, it turned into a dizzying whirlpool before it swirled down into a hole at the bottom of the bowl and disappeared. Then it came back as if nothing had happened. "So what do you think, now?" Pipsqueak's father asked as he placed his son back onto the bathroom floor. "You want to try using the loo?"

Pipsqueak nodded. "Sure, Pop. As long as I get to watch it flushing again. That was so cool!"

This made his father smile, so far, the plan was working better then he had expected. "Good," He said. "now, listen carefully, mate. First, let me take off your diaper. You won't be able to use the loo if you have a diaper on." After removing Pip's diaper, he picked up his son again. "Second, you sit down on the seat. But since you can't reach it, I'll help you do that. And then you just do what you usually do in your diapers. Just be careful not to move around too much, or you might fall in." Once Pipsqueak was placed onto the toilet, his father suddenly realized something. "With his diaper off, I hope that he doesn't snap out of the trance," He thought to himself as he turned his head away so he could give his son some privacy. "If it does, then this could be a problem." Fortunately, after about a minute or two, he heard a steady tinkling sound and a few splashes.

"Um… Pop?" Pip called out as soon as he was finished. "I think I'm done."

Turning back towards his son, Pipsqueak's father took a quick down into the toilet bowl. "Great work, mate," He said. "Your mum is going to so proud when she hears about this!"

Pip then saw his father reach out a hoof and pulled some pieces of a paper like substance off from a nearby roll. "What is this for, Pop?" He asked as he eyed it.

This is toilet paper," His father explained. "It is for cleaning your flanks up after you do your business. Then once you are all done cleaning you just put the used pieces into the loo."

Pipsqueak eyed the silver handle again. "And then I flush?" He asked as his father wiped his flanks clean with the toilet paper and deposited it into the toilet bowl.

"Yes indeed, Pip," He nodded, picking up is son and moved him over to the handle. "And this time you get to see why whatever is in the loo never comes back."

As his eyes peered down into the toilet, Pipsqueak reach out a hoof and just like he did earlier, pressed down the the handle.

The toilet once again roared as it began to flush loudly. And the water in the bowl started spinning and swirling rapidly around and around. When it became a dizzying whirlpool, it began to pull everything that was floating in the water down towards the hole at the bottom of the bowl. The little earth pony smiled as he watched as one by one, the contents went down through the hole, turning the water crystal clear again and seconds later it swirled down the drain. When it returned, Pipsqueak saw that there was no sign of was in it just moments ago.

After his diaper was placed back on, his father helped him wash his hooves before washing his own, and then they went to find Pip's mother so they could tell her the great news.

* * *

The enchantment (in actuality a hypnotic inductor that would cause the wearer to enter into a trance like state) worked wonders for Pip. No longer was he scared of the toilet. He conqured it as if he'd never been afraid of it at all. But for some reason his parents wouldn't graduate him to pull-ups, they insisted he would have to wait and "prove" himself a little more.

So this process repeated itself for about a year. But when the condition for school enrollment was that the child be diaper free, Pip's parents were forced to come clean about their little "plan" to help their son advance in his toilet training.

"So, this whole time, I've merely 'believed' I wasn't afraid of the loo?" Pipsqueak had asked his parents upon finding out.

Pip's mother had reluctantly acknowledged this fact. "Yes. But your father and I believed we had to do something in order to help you."

"But you're old enough now to know that there's no such thing as a 'monster' in the loo," Pip's father added. "The only reason anypony even thinks that at first, is because they don't know how to describe the flushing sound. Once ponies know, they only bring it up if they want to scare little ponies like you. But you're old enough to know better now, right?"

"I… think I do," Pip commented. "Still, if I _did_ fall in. Would anything happen to me?"

"Not a chance, mate. At worst you'd get a little wet," Pip's father told him. "And as long as you're careful that won't happen to you. After all, that's why your mum and I bought you that stepstool."


	46. Pulling Up and Sitting Still (Lyra)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Lyra] [Twilight Sparkle] [Moondancer] [Shining Armor] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story is a continuation of the story from "Moon v.s. Sparkle" even though most of it is a self-contained flash back.

* * *

Lyra hadn't expected to 'show off' her skills when it came to potty training upon being invited to Twilight's birthday party. She hadn't even been training for that long, she was just that good at sitting. To her it didn't seem like a big deal at all for her to use the 'big potty' or the toilet, even though two of her friends were amazed at such a display.

Nevermind the fact that Lyra had still needed some assistance, her friends seemed to view her as some kind of potty training prodigy and were eager to learn more.

So it was that as the three unicorn foals were making their way back to the party after all that had transpired in the bathroom, they were striking up a conversation related specifically to that subject matter. Twilight and Moondancer were full of questions that wouldn't be satisfied without answers, mostly because they hoped that some of their fellow unicorn's exclusive knowledge might rub off on them somehow.

"How come you're so good at using the toilet?" Twilight asked Lyra as she clumsily waddled along, not quite used to her new pull-ups just yet (it had been less than a day since she'd started wearing them after all). "All the books I read said toilet training doesn't happen until much later and a pony is much bigger."

"Yeah," Moondancer added. "I know I could've never used it the way you did. If I tried I'd probably mess up. Besides, it's kind of scary to think that anything that goes into it never comes back. If you're not careful that can be you."

Lyra only giggled. "That's only if somepony flushed the toilet with you in it, and that would never happen. Honestly, I don't know why you two think what I did was so remarkable. I haven't really been able to do it that much specifically because I need somepony to help me get up onto the toilet seat and get down after I'm done."

Moondancer blinked anew in surprise. "You're just so good at sitting, and you made using the toilet look like second nature when Twilight and I still had training potties."

"Well, mine's still being wrapped so I can't use it yet." Twilight reminded her 'friend' of that stipulation.

Lyra simply smiled. "I think it's great that you're both so eager to use your potties, for a while I was kind of worried I might be the only one who'd graduated from diapers. In fact, that's kind of why I wore them here. I didn't know you two were in pull-ups and I didn't want you to feel bad. Especially you, Twilight, seeing as you're the birthday girl and everything."

Despite her brother's lecture about not making potty training a contest, Twilight couldn't help but puff out her chest. "Well for the record, it's not that I didn't _want_ to start potty training earlier. But all the books I read said it's best to wait until you're three to really start on it. I've read so many books on the subject I could probably run it all by myself if I really wanted to."

Moondancer, meanwhile, asked Lyra. "Just how did you get so good at sitting on the toilet seat? It didn't exactly look comfortable and it also felt kind of slippery."

Lyra responded. "Well, I'm just really good at sitting, I guess. That's probably why it makes no difference to me if I use a potty or the toilet. In fact, you're both lucky that your parents bought you actual potties to use. My parents decided it was more efficient to do it the old fashioned way and got me a chamber pot."

Twilight and Moondancer both gaped in awe! They knew from reading that chamber pots had once been the preferred method of tending to one's bodily functions, even among the nobility and uppercrusts. Though chamber pots were starting to become 'old fashioned' in the eyes of many, they were still widely affordable (especially for those who either didn't want to install any kind of toilet, or those who couldn't afford even an old flush model that was basically a trench with water).

Lyra had expected such a response even though she personally had found her chamber pot to be rather silly. "It's not anything fancy, it's really more of an old flower pot somepony hastily reconverted."

"Can we see it?" Moondancer and Twilight both asked at once.

Lyra shook her head. "I didn't bring it with me. It's kind of embarrassing to lug something so old fashioned around. I rarely use it anymore if I'm being honest, mostly because my parents insist. They always tell me that they bought it for a very good reason." And she began to think back to when she had first been introduced to the aforementioned object.

* * *

A somewhat smaller and younger Lyra (younger in the sense of months, not years) stood baffled and puzzled by the bizarre antique pot that stood before her. Clearly it had seen better days because the paint was dull and faded in many places and the rim seemed like it had gone a long time without polish. She blinked her eyes very slowly. "What's this?" She asked her parents as they had been the ones to place the object in front of her mind.

Mr. Heartstrings was the first to speak up. It was from him that his daughter had inherited her mint green coat and golden eyes. "Why, it's your new chamber pot of course."

"Chamber pot?" Lyra blinked again as she repeated the phrase.

Mrs. Heartstrings, the mare from whom Lyra had inherited her light green and white locks, nodded her head. "Yes. It's what ponies used to use for potties. Your father and I felt it was about time you had one of your own to start training with."

Hearing the word 'potties' and 'training' was enough for the foal to put two and two together. Now she had an understanding of what this funny looking thing was for. "I have to use that?" She questioned while looking back to her rump and to the well taped diaper that hugged it so tightly. She had been feeling kind of off about using the padded undergarments for anything as of late, but the idea of using something else instead of them was still a confusing prospect for her.

Mr. Heartstrings nodded. "Yes indeed, my daughter. From now on, should you feel the need to go number one or number two, you're to come get either your mother or I. We shall assist you in using this chamber pot."

Mrs. Heartstrings promptly used her magic to untape the diaper and symbolically remove it from her daughter, tossing it into a trash can clear across the room. Then she used her magic to gently float her daughter onto the rim of the chamber pot. "Just sit on it like that until you're done, then your father or I will clean you up," She declared with a smile. "And don't be afraid, you can use this chamber pot just about anywhere. The only thing you need to remember is that you can't be wearing a diaper when you sit on it, doing so defeats the whole purpose of using this pot."

Lyra appeared to grasp the concept quite well. She was already used to sitting still, it was something she was strangely good at much to the surprise of her parents (it just felt right to her, even if her way of sitting did often cause other ponies to stare at her because of how unnatural it appeared). But there was one thing she was still puzzled by. "So, when I'm done and you've cleaned me up, what happens to my chamber pot?" She asked her parents as she climbed off the pot. The foal expected them to know since they normally knew everything.

Mr. Heartstrings simply replied. "I'm glad you asked, Lyra. Once you've er… done your business and been wiped clean, your chamber pot has to be emptied out so it can be cleaned. But unlike your diapers we can't just empty it into the trash. There's a far more civilized way of doing it, a way that's also far less messy I might add."

Her curiosity piqued, Lyra started to excitedly jump up and down as she started asking! "What is it? I wanna know!"

Mrs. Heartstrings opted to answer her daughter's curiosity by calmly telling her. "We take it to the bathroom and empty it into the toilet. Surely you've wondered what makes those funny sounds that often come from the bathroom, no?" When her daughter nodded, Mrs. Heartstrings happily explained. "Well, that's called a flush. It's how we get rid of whatever we put into the toilet, but only the stuff that we're supposed to put into it. It's not a toy."

"How does it work?" Lyra inquired about the flush.

Mr. and Mrs. Heartstrings exchanged somewhat concerned glances, there was only one way they could think of that would satisfy their daughter's inquiry. But was it really such a good idea to teach a foal her size and age about something that she might come to fear, or worse misuse? After some hesitation and a silent contemplation, they seemed to settle on an agreement. Their daughter was smart enough, she could be trusted with the knowledge they would share with her. Besides, they would make sure to supervise her and that would minimize the risk of mishaps. So a demonstration was in order.

* * *

Without saying a word, Mr. and Mrs. Heartstrings motioned for their daughter to follow them to the bathroom, and Lyra happily toddled after them. Upon arriving in the bathroom she was brought before a towering, white, bowl shaped object that had a lid, a round seat of some kind and a large tank attached to the back of it. As Lyra was lifted up by her dad's magic, she got a better view of the bowl. Looking down into it, she could see that it was filled with crystal clear water and had some sort of hole at the bottom. And as she was brought before a gleaming, silver handle that was attached to the left side of the tank, Mr. Heartstrings' encouraged. "Go ahead, pull the handle. This is how a flush works." So the mint green unicorn carefully reached out her tiny hooves and pressed down on the handle.

The toilet started flushing loudly as Lyra's eyes were naturally drawn to the bowl! The water began spinning and swirling around and around. She watched with curiosity as it went faster and faster turning into a dizzying whirlpool! Then they suddenly retreated down the hole at the bottom and briefly disappeared, before coming back slowly. Once the water had filled completely, she was set back down again.

"So, do you understand now?" Mrs. Heartstrings asked her daughter, who nodded in response. "Remember that you can only flush if you have somepony to watch over you while you do it. And only flush after emptying out your chamber pot."

However, the little unicorn suddenly asked. "But if it all ends up in the toilet anyway, why can't I just use it instead?" Before either of her parents could protest she pleaded with them. "Please? I just wanna see what it's like." Sensing that their daughter wasn't satisfied until she got what she wanted, and knowing that she had a good point, the older unicorns reluctantly obliged her request. Mr. Heartstrings taking great care to float his daughter onto the toilet seat very carefully. He released his magical hold on her, expecting to have to have it use it again very shortly to keep her from falling in. But she didn't. Lyra sat on the toilet seat like it was no big deal and soon she had done her business (she had sort of had to go earlier, but not to the point where she really felt the urge to and thus had held off on doing so), feeling quite satisfied and relieved. "Okay, I'm ready to be cleaned up now. Then I can flush, right?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't missing a step somehow.

"...Er, y-yes," Mr. Heartstrings commented after recovering from his sudden speechlessness. "Here, let me show you how." He proceeded to pull a paper substance off a nearby roll and after explaining to his daughter what it was, used it to wipe her rump clean. He deposited it all into the bowl once he was done. The mint green unicorn pushed the silver handle again.

The toilet roared once more as it started flushing! The water began spinning and swirling around and around. It went faster and faster, turning once again into a whirlpool and pulling everything floating in the water down towards the hole. This time, Lyra watched her waste and the toilet paper was sucked down through the hole, turning the water crystal clear again. It continued spinning and swirling around for a few seconds before retreating down the drain and disappeared. When it returned and had completely filled the toilet bowl, the mint green unicorn noticed there was no sign of what was in it just moments ago.

"So, only the water is supposed to come back when I flush?" She pondered aloud.

Mrs. Heartstrings replied as best she could. "Yes, Lyra. Only the water. And make sure it doesn't go above the bowl. If the toilet doesn't flush properly, make sure to tell a grown-up."

"Would I go away if the toilet flushed with me in it?" Lyra somewhat nervously/somewhat curiously asked.

Mr. Heartstrings shook his head as he helped his daughter down from the toilet seat. "Not unless you were to somehow end up in the bowl, which will **NOT** happen since you're to only use the toilet when a grown-up's assistance. And regardless of whether you use your chamber pot or the toilet, you need to make sure to wash your hooves after you're done."

* * *

"Since then I've been restricted to toilet useage only with the help of others," Present day Lyra explained to her friends as the flashback ended. She then turned to Twilight. "You're lucky to have a big brother to help you. I wish I had an older sibling."

Twilight protested with a slight huff. "Sorry, B.B.B.F.F is taken. Get your own!"

Moondancer, meanwhile, had been silently thinking to herself and had gotten an idea. "Hey, I was thinking. Seeing as we're the only ones at this party who are actually in potty training and are actually supposed to be in pull-ups, we should band together. You know, form a kind of club or society. Big ponies like us have to stick together, right?"

Twilight shrugged her hooves. "I guess so. Our other friends can join us when _they_ start potty training."

Lyra nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it won't exactly be a secret. But it'll still be nice for the three of us to have something. We can totally arrange pull-up playdates together and share our potty training progress!"

"Well, that'll have to wait until I actually get my potty," Twilight replied as she remembered the earlier events. "And present time is still a little ways away. I can't open presents before then, not even when I know what they are."

But at that moment, Shining Armor called out to the gathered crowd. "Okay, everypony, gather 'round! It's time for the birthday girl to unwrap her presents!" He was even floating over a rather obvious box shaped package that looked like it had been hastily wrapped. "And she's going to start with this special present that was just delivered today!"

The three friends rushed over as fast as their hooves would let them! "_You're the best, B.B.B.F.F!_" Twilight thought to herself.

Shining Armor just smiled as he watched the adorable display. He'd overheard everything even while he'd been wrapping the potty. It truly warmed his heart to know that his sister was making friends and forging connections at such a young age. He also couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the notion of a sort of potty training club. "_You sure have enthusiasm, Twily. I think I can see why Mom and Dad think you'll be trained faster than me. Still, don't think it's gonna be all sunshine and roses._" He only vaguely remembered his own training and for good reason never brought it up around his little sister. There'd be plenty of other things to compete with her over when she was older, for now he was content to let her have this.

Shining joined his parents as they, along with the crowd, watched Twilight open her present and unwrap her potty. Twilight was a little annoyed that they still had to 'pretend' she had never seen it before and didn't know what it was for.

Lyra, for her part, couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Twilight's potty looked so much more colorful and far more comfortable than some old chamber pot. Even if she'd probably just stick to toilet usage anyway for the most part, the mint green coated unicorn wished she could have one of those plastic bowls as an alternative option. But that seemed unlikely, her chamber pot was probably not going anywhere anytime soon, no matter how infrequently she used it compared to a toilet.


	47. Princess and Plush (Princess Skystar)

Tags: [Sad] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Princess Skystar] [Queen Novo] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

* * *

Queen Novo of the hippogriffs sat on her throne for yet another day of discussions regarding the actions of The Storm King.

His presence as of late had become impossible to ignore. "Silver Wing should have been back by now," She said grimly to herself. "I don't think I can keep our nation together without him at my side."

"Momma!" A merry young voice squeaked out before its source crashed into Queen Novo's chest.

"Sky… Star…," The hippogriff leader groaned. "Wide awake, I see."

"Yes, momma!" The fledgling hippogriff cheered. "Let's play!"

But Novo felt something damp against her feathers. "Ugh," She tried to say with as little disgust as possible. "No playing until you get that diaper changed."

Skystar switched from feeling very happy to being very sad. "No Momma?" She asked while already knowing the answer.

It hurt Novo to not be capable of giving her daughter the time and attention that she needed. She and her husband, Silver Wing, barely could raise their child together once word of the Storm King's conquests had reached Mount Aris.

However, with her husband missing for months now, Novo had to do all she could to ensure the safety of every griff under her care. This unfortunately meant sacrificing time with her precious little Skystar.

A female hippogriff entered the throne room. As court was not yet open, Novo knew it to be the royal nanny, Teal Contrails.

"I thought I heard a little griff up and about," Teal cheerfully said. "With your permission, your highness?"

Skystar looked desperately at her mother, not wanting to leave. "Stay, play with Momma?" She pouted.

But Queen Novo simply handed Skystar over to Ms. Contrails. "I'm sorry, sweetie," She tried to apologize as sincerely as possible. "Mommy really needs to help every griff who is afraid of the big bad Storm King."

Skystar lowered her head. This Storm King seemed to be demanding more and more of her mother's attention lately, though why she didn't know. "I hate big meanie Storm King," She frowned. "He needs time out."

Novo cracked a smile, visualizing such an outcome for the scourge who had taken over many lands within a very short period of time. No creature ever saw him as a threat as he came off as such a dimwit.

However, that "dimwit" had quite an army behind him. An army that, despite being more dimwitted than he was, had enough muscle to forcefully smash through some of the best defenses of other nations. Nations would promptly lay to waste, and plunder their magical artifacts to give the Storm King even more power, and thus the ability to take out even larger nations. It was feared it was only a matter of time before he'd set his sights on the hippogriff kingdom.

"Momma will play with you at lunch, sweetie," The queen said as lovingly as she could. "Now go off with Ms. Connie. We don't want you feeling all yucky and get that owie, hot-hot feeling between your legs."

The young princess fell almost limp into Teal's arms. "Yes, Momma…" She sadly replied.

"I love you!" Queen Novo called out as the nanny left with her daughter. "Momma promises to play more soon!"

* * *

Teal and Skystar entered into the royal nursery. It had everything a little griff could ever want. However, it lacked what Sky Star really wanted. This, of course, being her mother. "Why Momma no play?" She pouted. "I want Momma to make Storm King go bye-bye and be Momma again."

Teal sighed as she changed Skystar's wet diaper, cleaned her up, and strapped a pull-on style diaper over her haunches. "I am sure it won't be long before you see your mom more than you see me," The nanny replied in a way that tried to convince even herself. "Once Seaquestria is all ready for us to play in, we'll have no more mean nasty Storm King to worry about."

Skystar sat down and moped.

"Hey!" Teal cried as she pointed towards a chart behind the changing table. "See how you keep getting better and better with not going potty in your potty pants?"

Skystar turned to see how the month's chart was progressively having more stars than clouds. Normally that would cheer up any little one. But for Skystar it wasn't enough, it couldn't bring her closer to the one she wanted to be with the most. "It doesn't matter," She sighed. "Momma never sees me be a big griff and not use potty pants."

Teal knew the chick was right in how, especially since her husband had left to confront the Storm King, Queen Novo hasn't been spending much time at all with the princess.

The nanny carefully plopped Skystar onto the soft carpet of the nursery. "You know what, kiddo?" She thought while looking around the room. "Perhaps there's something we can do about that."

* * *

"Your majesty, May I ask you something?" Teal nervously asked as Queen Novo had come into the nursery just after her daughter had begun her nap. Novo turned to face Ms. Contrails. Her expression showed much sadness and heartache.

"Is it about Skystar?" She inquired, though she needn't have asked.

Teal nodded her head before picking up a plush hippogriff. "With your permission," She anxiously began. "I think I read of a technique known as 'Synthetic Happiness' and 'Play Therapy'." The queen seemed more confused and eager to hear the point of what had just been said. "Skystar misses you very much," Teal continued while holding up the plush. "If I made a soft plush of you…. Umm… would you sleep with it tonight?"

Novo gave an irritated look. "This better be going somewhere," She grumbled with annoyance. "A queen sleeping with a stuffed animal is not one that others would look up to during this crisis."

Teal stepped back. "I'd make one of Skystar too," She added. "The idea is having your scent on the plush may help the princess feel connected with you, even though you're not able to spend as much time with her as you'd like. It might also give her a little more encouragement with her potty training. If she can't have you watch her be a big girl, having something that resembles you may be the next best thing."

"I'm listening." Novo replied with a more open mind.

* * *

The rest of the day went as most days had gone for Skystar since her dad, King Silver Wing had gone missing. However, there was one key difference. This being a promise from her mother that she'd get a big surprise in the morning.

Skystar was giddy with excitement at what 'surprise' her mother had for her. She even managed to not wet herself over the night to show her mom how good a griff she was, and how she didn't want to do anything to ruin getting the surprise.

At first, Novo was grumpy at being woken up in the middle of the night by her daughter. But her mood improved considerably when instead being presented with a diaper to change or a puddle to clean up, her daughter instead had a full training potty in the bathroom to show off to her. "Oh, Skystar, that's so impressive!" She beamed. "If only your father were here to see this." A tear came into her eye.

Skystar immediately hugged her mom, not wanting her to be sad. "No cry, Momma. I'm sure Dada will come back soon. Then I show him like I show you!"

Novo just smiled as she wiped the tear away, and then set to work on cleaning up her daughter and emptying the training potty. "_Once we're down in Seaquestria, we're going to have to change our bathroom habits._" She thought to herself. But that was a discussion for another time and place as she pulled the chain and flushed the toilet, making everything in it disappear.

"See, Momma?" Skystar chirped! "I'm a big girl! I make you proud!"

Novo nodded as she then ushered her daughter back to bed (after both washed their paws). "Yes, Skystar. Now please go back to sleep. And in the morning, I'll have Ms. Connie makes you a special big girl breakfast as a reward."

But for Skystar, the next morning's highlight was seeing the surprise her mom had in store for her. Apparently it was a reward for her increasing success with potty training. "Love you, Momma!" The young princess chirped. "Where is the surprise?"

Teal came into the throne room carrying a stuffed animal. "Ooh!" Skystar cooed. "She looks like me!"

"Even better, sweetheart," Novo beamed as she pulled a slightly larger plush from beside the part of her hip that wasn't taken up by her daughter. "Well, what do you think?"

Skystar's face lit up with delight. "Momma!" She squealed upon taking the warm, Novo-scented toy into her arms. "It's momma!"

Both Novo and Teal smiled.

"Now, my little Skystar," Novo continued. "Ms. Contrails and I put some 'magic' into this plush. So if you miss me, give her a big squeeze. I'll feel your hug and will make sure you feel my love for you despite how busy I may be."

"Really?" Skystar grinned.

Teal handed the Skystar plush to Queen Novo who promptly used it to boop her daughter on the beak.

"Really," Novo replied. "You're always with me and I'm always with you, sweetie. Where you go, I go."

"Oh, Momma," Skystar happily sobbed. "I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie," Queen Novo replied while gently rubbing her daughter's head. "Now go with Ms. Connie and know that from now on, you and I are always together, playing and having a wonderful time."

The princess didn't hesitate to get down and walk alongside the nanny. "Look!" She cheered while hopping about. "It's a special mommy lovey!"

"Have you smelled it?" The nanny asked as they neared the exit of the throne room.

From a distance, Queen Novo heard her daughter squeak out in a high pitch, "It smells like Momma! It is Momma! Momma is with me! Momma help me be a big griff!...". It went on and on until her energetic daughter's continuous show of joy could still be heard, but not quite made out as the pair headed for the nursery.

"It's good to see her so happy," Novo sighed while making sure to tuck the Skystar plush behind a spot on her throne that no other griff could see. "The things you do for your kids. But if it means no more diapers to change, it's an embarrassment I'm willing to risk." And she began to wonder if maybe her sister's recently born daughter might benefit from a similar thing, considering her brother-in-law Sky Beak was always away. Silverstream in a lot of ways reminded Novo of her own daughter.

* * *

Ms. Contrails was so happy to see how well Skystar brought her mother to life through the stuffed toy. The way she would talk to it and how 'her mom' talked back was priceless. It also started an unending streak of not the young princess having any accidents in her pull-on padding: Either wet or messy.

In fact, the plush gave Skystar the courage she had previously never had to try her luck with the "Mommy and Daddy potty" as her mom had put it. And with 'her mom' by her side she was able to master using it faster than any griff would've thought possible. Even Novo seemed impressed when her daughter demonstrated this to her one evening.

Novo felt something tug at her heartstrings upon seeing such a display. Even though her daughter was willing to show off what she was learning, it wasn't the same as being there to witness the milestone for herself. "_They really __**do**_ _grow up so fast,_" She thought to herself. "_Oh Silver Wing, if only you were here to see this. Our little chick is turning into a fine young griff._"

Months soon went by. King Silver Wing never returned and Queen Novo unfortunately continued to lack the time necessary to spend ample time with her daughter, much as it pained her. The priority now was expediting the development of Seaquestria for when the Storm King's army would arrive, and preparing her subjects for the difficult transition that was to follow.

This did not bother Skystar as much as it used to. After all, her mother had her beside her on the throne while she had her mother playing with a group of other stuffed friends Ms. Contrails had sewed together.

"Good girl, Skystar!" The unpadded princess would say while moving about her stuffy of her mother, often while she was on the potty, proving why she was a big girl. "You make me proud!"

"Oh," The princess would blush out of pretend modesty. "Thanks, Momma! You are always with me and making sure I stay happy, and lovable, and adorable, and playful, and…,"

Ms. Contrails watched as Skystar quickly took to creating 'synthetic happiness' through the use of her imagination and 'play therapy'. The nanny had wished that dolls would not be needed to substitute for genuine parent and child relations. However, with an attack by the Storm King becoming more-and-more likely, she was glad to do what she could to free the princess from the heavy burden her mother shouldered each and every day.

* * *

When Skystar was able to start preschool, Novo found it hard to not sleep with the plush version of herself. She knew it gave her daughter security. But at the same time, she didn't want her daughter to become reliant on a stuffed toy to feel happy. "And…," She bashfully said, blowing out her bedside lamp while snuggling both the plush of herself and of her daughter. "I never want my Skystar to ever feel like she is alone. Perhaps she'll make some friends in preschool to help her feel better? Until then, I'm always going to be there for you, my dearest Skystar." And it was a promise she was going to keep, at least until the Storm King invaded Mount Aris.


	48. Trixie's Toilet Trick (Trixie)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Trixie] [Jackpot]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story will involve Trixie flushing herself down the toilet.

* * *

When his wife had given birth to a foal, Jackpot knew that his life was going to have to change. So he'd postponed his plans to become a full time traveling magician and worked from home, putting his magical skills to work entertaining his daughter, Trixie. Tending to Trixie was not something that came naturally to the stallion who was past the prime of his youth. But ultimately his wife decided to leave him, and by that point Jackpot had become too attached to his little Trixie to consider leaving her with a sitter. If it meant changing diapers, so be it.

But the two years of tending to Trixie, who soon began calling herself "Great and Powerful" like her father, exhausted Jackpot in a way that nothing else had. So it was with **GREAT** relief that he looked forward to potty training the foal! No more dirty diapers to change! The only downside to that was that he had to teach Trixie himself, and no amount of books or advice from associates could truly prepare him. Still, the stallion made a decision to start the training before his daughter turned two and a half, convinced that the longer he held off the worse it would ultimately be.

Trixie, for her part, didn't really know or care why her father seemed to be running himself ragged all the time. But she knew that whenever he got like this it meant that some great and powerful change was about to come to her life. And the little one eagerly anticipated it. It began smoothly enough and like any other day. Jackpot woke up and then woke Trixie up, smiling as he did so. After the obligatory diaper inspection (and praising his daughter for successfully keeping her diaper clean and dry), he made a big production out of marching her from her nursery down to the bathroom. "Just beyond this door lies your ticket to becoming a big pony," He told his daughter. "Soon, you'll be just as great and powerful as your old stallion."

Trixie nodded. "Trixie gonna be great and powerful, like Dada!" But then she blinked in confusion. "How Trixie gonna do it?"

With dramatic flare, Jackpot lit up his horn and jiggled the knob on the bathroom door so it would swing open slowly. Once it was open all the way he escorted his daughter inside, and had her stand before what could be best described as a finely decorated huge bowl shaped object with a huge tank of some kind attached to the back of it. To Trixie it looked like there was lots of water inside and a hole at the bottom of this bowl. But it couldn't be a bathtub.

"What is that?" Trixie asked his father.

"This is a toilet," Jackpot proudly told his daughter as his smile grew wider. "This is what you're to use from now on instead of your diapers. It's how big ponies answer nature's call."

Trixie blinked again, looking at the "toilet" and then back to her diaper. Truth be told she'd always been considered to be a nuisance. Every time she'd try to perform magic tricks like her father, it always made her trip and fall, thus screwing up the trick. But at the same time, she had come to appreciate the softness and security that the diaper afforded her. Reassurance that if she did anything her dad would soon be on hand to make all her troubles "disappear". So she wasn't sure what to think of the idea of graduating to this "toilet".

Jackpot grinned. "Ah, I see that you're stunned into silence at the prospect. Good!" He declared in only slightly exaggerated fashion. "Now, allow me to demonstrate how it works. It's really quite simple. First, you need to take off your diaper. Don't worry, this time I won't make it disappear," He carefully removed his daughter's diaper and set it down on the bathroom floor so that she could still see it. "Now, get into position. It's a little tricky."

Trixie, not used to the bare sensation across her rump, nevertheless clumsily waddled about. She had no real idea of how she would use the toilet, but she also didn't want to admit such a thing to her dad. She really wanted to impress him by figuring out how to "perform" this new task he'd given her.

Carefully, Jackpot not so secretly corrected her movements with his magic in order to get her facing the right way. "There, just like that. Next time you try, change up your approach. Think of it as entering from stage right instead of stage left. You may not think there's much of a difference, but to us performers the difference is extraordinary," He paused to cough into a hoof. "Anyway, now that you're lined up properly, you need to lift your tail."

"Trixie have to do that?" Trixie whined. Doing so made her feel even more exposed than she already was.

"Yes, Trixie," Jackpot replied in a fatherly tone. "Now lift it up!" When his daughter reluctantly obeyed, he flashed her a big smile. "Excellent! Now you just hold that pose!"

"How long Trixie have to stand here like this?" Trixie protested with a frown on her face.

"Until I say you can move," Jackpot instructed. "Now just relax, do what you'd normally do in your diapers. Except this time you're obviously not going in your diapers." He wasn't actually sure if his daughter needed to do anything, only now realizing that it might have been better to wait until he was certain of that fact to do the demonstration.

* * *

But it seemed that luck was on the magician's side as he heard some splashes and a steady tinkling sound echo into the toilet. He made sure to keep his head turned so his daughter could have privacy, that was one of the most important things any parent could do for their child. At last, Trixie finished and sighed in relief. "Trixie go potty! Trixie like Dada?" She hopefully asked as a wave of pride washed over her for her act.

Jackpot could hardly contain his excitement! "Indeed Trixie is… er I mean you are!" His daughter's unusual way of speaking (copying the way her old stallion used to speak when on stage) rubbing off on him. As he tried to contain the blush forming on his cheeks he then explained. "So now that you're done, let me just wipe you up. Hold still, please."

Even though the aspiring and hopeful future magician would rather do anything else, she obeyed as she felt an odd paper substance make contact with her rump. Then she saw the used rolls of it be discarded into the toilet. Obviously, she was supposed to use whatever that stuff was when she was done. "And now, watch as I, the Great and Powerful Jackpot, make it all disappear!" Jackpot dramatically declared to his audience of one! "Keep your eye on the toilet!" Her daughter obeyed without hesitation, her eyes fixating specifically on the water below her.

Suddenly, Trixie heard a mighty roar, and the waters below her started spinning and swirling rapidly! She watched as they pulled up everything floating along with it the paper substance and was sucked down through the hole. After a few seconds the water swirled down the hole and disappeared! And then the water came back, but the paper didn't! "Thank you! Thank you!" Jackpot took a bow for his imaginary audience before turning to Trixie. "And that's how you perform the greatest magic trick of all, making your number one and number two disappear. All that's left is to wash your hooves."

However, Trixie was puzzled by something. There was a part of this new "trick" that she didn't quite grasp. And whenever she was stumped on something magical she knew there was only one pony that she could turn to to help her figure it out: Her dad. "How Dada do it?" She questioned.

"Do what, Trixie?" Jackpot inquired in an unsuspecting tone.

"How Dada make everything in toilet disappear?" Trixie asked and then shot him the best pair of pleeding, puppy dog eyes possible. "Dada show Trixie! Trixie wanna learn!"

Hesitating, her father agreed. "I don't see why not. There's no harm in you knowing." Jackpot said, somewhat surprised. "Do you remember that loud noise that you just heard?" After his daughter nodded her head, he gestured a hoof to an oddly colored tile. "If you press down this pedal, the noise will make the toilet flush."

"Flush?" Trixie blinked.

Jackpot nodded his head. "That's right!" He explained. "It will never backed up. I recently cast a spell on it to make it strong enough to make whatever's in the bowl disappear. It's just like a magic trick."

"So, Trixie pushed it, and flush make everything in toilet disappear?" Trixie asked, beginning to put two and two together.

Her father again nodded. "Correct! You're a smart little filly. Someday you'll be even more of a great and powerful magician than your father. But for now, we need to get those hooves washed. Come on, you've seen everything you need to see. And I've taught you everything you need to know. You repeat the performance step by step whenever you have to go again." But, unknown to the stallion, he had just given his daughter a chance to play a trick on him! Jackpot was heading for trouble!

* * *

Trixie started thinking about the trick again. Where did everything that was flushed disappear to? It had to go somewhere since it didn't come back up in the toilet. There was no way it just made everything disappear without a trace. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind, a very naughty idea in fact! She could've just asked her father, but the little filly was feeling kind of emboldened by her father's praise. If she was _truly_ going to be as great and powerful as her dad, she would need to figure out everything about this "trick" for herself. And that included where everything disappeared to.

So instead of obeying her father's wishes, Trixie not so subtly went over to the pedal. "_Time to find out where it all goes!_" She thought to herself, as she quickly pressed the pedal down!

The toilet began flushing again! It was now or never! Trixie jumped down into the toilet bowl and splashed into the waters which started swirling around and around! She couldn't back out now even if she wanted to and she didn't. She spun faster and faster and the waters started to pull her towards the hole at the bottom!

Upon hearing the toilet flush again plus a loud splash, Jackpot turned his attention over to it. "OH NO!" The stallion gasped at the top of his lungs! There was Trixie spinning around and around in the toiletl! Realizing his daught was playing a trick on him, he rushed over to the toilet as fast as he could! But it was too late! "TRIXIE!" He exclaimed watching as Trixie was sucked through the hole! After a few seconds, the water rapidly swirled down the drain and disappeared! When the water returned and had completely refilled the toilet, there was no sign of his daughter anywhere! Trixie really did make herself disappear! And he knew where his daughter was likely to end up.

Sighing and realizing what fate awaited him, Jackpot took a deep breath and held his nose as he prepared to teleport! "_Hold on, Trixie! Daddy's coming!_" He thought to himself, vanishing as soon as his horn had lit up fully!

A moment later, Trixie and her father both reappeared in the bathroom, both considerably wet and smelly and Jackpot holding his daughter away from him with his magic. He set to work on preparing a bath for the two of them. "Trixie!" He sternly declared as he glared at his daughter. "Don't **EVER** do that again! You scared your old stallion half to death!"

Trixie whimpered and shrank in her father's gaze. She hadn't meant to make him worry so much. "Trixie no mean for Dada to get upset. Trixie just want to know where toilet make everything disappear to."

Jackpot simply sighed as the waters in the tub began to heat up. "Well, now you know. Where it disappears to is a place that nopony is ever meant to be in. It's damp, dark and smelly."

"Trixie understands. Trixie no make herself disappear with toilet again." Trixie promised.

"Good," The stallion sighed again as he turned off the tap and gently floated his daughter into the tub before stepping in himself. "Because now we're _both_ going to have to be scrubbed clean." In his mind he was thinking to himself. "_I sure hope __**this**_ _isn't why my wife left me. I didn't think I was __**that**_ _bad with foals._"


	49. Flurry's Potty Pals (Flurry Heart)

Tags: [Comedy] [Drama] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Flurry Heart] [Twilight Sparkle] [Pinkie Pie] [Princess Cadence] [Shining Armor]

Written By: RalphKennedy756

Note: Ralph proposed the idea of a collab involving Flurry Heart, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, so I decided to credit him here.

* * *

Flurry Heart's parents had found themselves in a bit of a predicament regarding a very crucial step in her development. That is to say, they were absolutely clueless about how to potty train the young princess. The problem wasn't so much that they didn't know how to describe the process to her, both had been down that bumpy road before (multiple times in Cadence's case). No, the problem was Flurry's raw magical abilities and talent. As they had learned the hard way, trying to tell and teach their daughter to give up diapers and do all her business in a plastic bowl did not end smoothly.

They probably would've given up and held off for months or even a year if not for the intervention of Twilight, who had the "fortune" of discovering that her favorite niece was lacking behind her peers in a very crucial stage of foal development upon a visit to the Crystal Empire. "She has to learn how to use the potty sooner or later," She'd told the parents. "Every book I've ever read on foalcare and development states that the significance of potty training cannot be understated. She _has_ to graduate from diapers whether she wants to or not!"

So it was that the exhausted parents tasked Twilight with succeeding where they had so far failed. It helped that a trip to Ponyville for a couple of days would once again allow them to get away from the high demands of royalty that were placed upon them. Though they were understandably concerned about Twilight's approach and methods. Hopefully she wouldn't push too hard too fast, the last thing anyone wanted was for Flurry to grow to hate the whole experience.

Now, Flurry loved her Auntie Twily more than any of her other aunts. Auntie Twily was the pony she enjoyed be foalsat by the most after her parents. But she still didn't exactly wanna cooperate on potty training. She loved her diapers! They were so comfy, and it wasn't like she had to stop doing what she was doing when she had to go. If she gave them up she would lose that freedom. And thus she resisted all of her aunt's attempts to get her to use her potty.

A rather frazzled Twilight grew more and more frustrated as she chased her still diapered niece around the castle. "Flurry, come on! I know you like your diapers, but you have to start using the potty!" She pleaded while trying to keep up with her niece. "Don't you wanna be like your Auntie Twily and be a big pony? Big ponies use the potty."

Flurry just giggled and stuck out her tongue. She loved making others chase after her, to her it was a game. She always loved seeing how long she could make them keep chasing her without them getting tired. And she knew her Auntie Twily could chase her for what felt like hours. But Twilight was one step ahead of the foal, teleporting in front of her and quickly enveloping her within the hold of her magic. "Phew, finally!" She sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her brows. "Now, let's adjourn to the bathroom and then we can…" But her sentence was cut off as she happened to sniff the air at that very moment. "_No! She didn't!_" The young alicorn thought to herself.

Flurry Heart did feel kind of bad for making her Auntie Twily look so unhappy. Not enough to make her actually consider using the potty, mind you. But bad enough to lose any will to resist as she had her dirty diaper changed.

"That's the fifth one today," Twilight unhappily remarked to herself as she tossed the old diaper into the trash. "I didn't think it would be _this_ hard to get you potty trained, Flurry," And she sat down in her throne in the throne room, still holding her niece close by with her magic. She put a hoof to her forehead and groaned. "I think I'm starting to see why your parents were so hesitant about this. I'm sure someday this will all be a fond memory we'll look back on and laugh about, but for right now it's giving me a headache." The young heir to the crystal throne fluttered her tiny wings and flew over to her aunt, hugging her as if to say she was sorry.

Twilight sighed. "I'm sure you don't mean to be a hoofful. And I can't stay mad at you. But your attempts to cute your way out of this aren't going to work," Raising from her throne ever so slowly she declared. "Maybe my approach isn't the right way to do it. Lucky, I know somepony who has plenty of recent experience with what you're going through. Besides, I could use a pick me up."

* * *

The two alicorns made their way to _Sugarcube Corner_.

Just like with Flurry's last visit Pinkie Pie was currently managing the counter. "Heya, Twilight!" She cheerfully greeted her alicorn friend, fondly waving a hoof. "Wowie, you look beat!"

"Don't I know it?" Twilight groaned anew. "I've been trying to get Flurry Heart to use her potty all day long, but she just doesn't wanna listen. I've already gone through five diapers, maybe even more. And nothing I try seems to work."

Pinkie grinned. "Oh, so you've got a little potty rebel on your hooves, is that it?"

"Potty rebel? Is that what they call a pony who refuses to potty train?" Twilight asked. " I've never heard that phrase until now."

Pinkie smiled as she rose from the counter and bounced over. "Well, that's what a lot of ponies call it," She said and then turned to Flurry Heart. "You got the potty training blues, huh? You don't wanna give up your diapers for your new potty chair, is that right?" Flurry Heart babbled, giggled and cooed. But Pinkie seemed to get the message.

"You helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake potty train the twins, right?" Twilight asked her party planning friend as she suddenly remembered that little detail from not too long ago (how long had it been? A year? Maybe a year and a half?).

The party pony flashed a bright smile. "Yesarooni positooni! And lucky for you, I've still got the touch! If my methods could work for Pound and Pumpkin Cake, they'll _definitely_ work for this little trouble maker."

"You think you can get her to give up her diapers?" Twilight hopefully asked. She didn't even care that her friend would be succeeding where she had failed. Right now all that mattered was that Flurry finally graduated from the padded undergarments she'd worn for far longer than she should've.

"Trust me, my methods might be 'out there' for some ponies, but just ask the twins and they'll tell you how great they are!" Pinkie boasted! "And since you're here this'll be even better, because she'll have _two_ examples instead of just one!"

At that Twilight blinked. "What do you need me for?"

"Relax, everything will work out just fine," Pinkie said as she pulled Twilight close. "Now here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

A short time later, Flurry Heart was brought into the bathroom that the twins often frequented (as it was not far from their nursery), Twilight carrying the training potty with her magic. "You sure this is gonna work, Pinkie?" She asked her friend.

"Totally!" Pinkie nodded her head. "Just do as I say and soon you'll marvel at how easy it all was. Now, where's the little one?"

Twilight used her magic to set the training potty on the bathroom floor, and floated Flurry Heart forward and set her down as well. "She's right here," She promptly lit up her horn and again used her magic, this time to close the bathroom door. "Just for good measure." At this point, the young alicorn wasn't taking any chances. Even if her niece could probably just teleport out of the bathroom, locking the door at least rendered one escape option impossible and drastically reduced the possibility of a runaway. Twilight was pretty good at tracking down Flurry's location when she did teleport.

"Okie dokie, we're all set!" Pinkie grinned. "I'll go first! Watch a pro in action!" She trotted over to Flurry Heart and lowered herself to be eye to eye with the diaper wearing princess. "Hey there, Flurry Heart! Your Auntie Pinkie Pie is here to teach you all about the potty. And she's brought your Auntie Twily along for good measure. So, are you ready to see how learning about the potty can be fun _and_ easy?"

Flurry babbled, cooed and clapped her hooves. It seemed she was ready to learn, which was a promising first sign for Twilight since she had never been able to generate that kind of level of enthusiasm in any of her approaches.

"Right then, let's begin," Pinkie declared in her best instructor tone possible. "We'll start by taking off your diaper. You're not gonna need it anymore if you're going to use the potty." She was able to slip the diaper off the foal, largely because the foal's eyes were drawn to something that was sticking out of one of the bathroom cupboards. Though neither grown-up suspected it yet, the gears in the little princess' brain were starting to turn. The pink party pony set the diaper down with ease and then gently ushered Flurry close to her potty. "Now, I want you to pay close attention to what your Auntie Twily does," She instructed to Flurry. "She's going to use the potty too. Except she'll be using the grown-up potty, which we call the toilet."

"What? Pinkie!" Twilight protested with a blush!

But Pinkie just nudged her friend close to the toilet. "You're going to be Flurry Heart's first potty pal! When she goes, you go. It's as simple as that. After all, foals always want to be like those they look up to."

"But I don't…" Twilight began only to be silenced.

"Trust me, it's all part of the experience! We take turns every time Flurry sits on her potty," The party pony explained in as plain a tone as possible. "Just sitting on the toilet is enough, she'll get the idea," And then she turned back to Flurry Heart, watching as the foal was sitting down on her potty chair. "See? Just play along."

So a rather embarrassed Twilight reluctantly sat on the toilet just as her niece was sitting on her potty. "Now you both just sit there until your Auntie Pinkie Pie says you can get up," Pinkie cooed in an exaggerated tone of voice. "I'm thinking five minutes should be good for a first time."

* * *

However, Flurry hadn't been sitting for more than ten seconds when she got a rather mischievous idea. Lighting up her horn, she concentrated on the mysterious package she'd seen in the cupboard earlier. With a great deal of straining she was able to pull it out of its hiding place.

It was a package of _Silly Filly_ nighttime brand diapers, which meant they were noticeably thicker than the usual brand. Pinkie blinked as she recognized the opened package. "Hey! Those are from the twins' emergency nighttime stash! Those aren't for you, Flurry Heart!" She protested with a glare and a growl. "Put them back, you diaper thief!"

But Flurry Heart just babbled something as her horn lit up and she floated a diaper out of the package. Soon she was holding it aloft with the soft glow of her horn. Twilight rose from the toilet at that very moment. "Flurry Heart, that's quite enough!"

"Twilight, you're not supposed to get up yet!" Pinkie protested. "It hasn't been five minutes! You're going to ruin the whole process!" She focused so much on this that she didn't notice Flurry levitating the diaper preciously close to her hind quarters.

Twilight tried to intervene to stop what was coming! "Flurry, those diapers don't belong on Pinkie Pie! You stop this right this instant, young filly!" She assertively declared. "Put those diapers back where you found them, and sit down on your potty, or you'll get a time out!" Flurry's only response was to light up her horn further and envelope a new diaper, all the while she was not so secretly putting the current one on Pinkie's rump.

"I think she's taking the whole 'potty pals' idea a little too far," Pinkie ominously realized, struggling to try and get the rather thick diaper off of her. It felt like it was glued on for some reason. "Twilight, you've gotta stop her!"

Flurry, for her part, was just giggling and babbling the whole time. She then flew up, still holding the diaper she clearly intended to be for her _other_ potty pal in her magic. Twilight tried to out maneuver her niece and put an end to this act of juvenile defiance, but unfortunately the bathroom was not exactly an ideal place to try and do so. Because the young alicorn focused so much on stopping Flurry, she failed to notice that she was on a collision course with the very same cupboard that the diapers had come from earlier. Even though she halted her flight, it was too late to stop her from bumping into it and hitting her head.

This momentary stun gave Flurry the chance she needed to slip a diaper onto her Auntie Twily in just as clumsily a fashion as she had with her Auntie Pinkie Pie. Like with Pinkie, Twilight found that it wouldn't come off. Somehow, Flurry's magic had left it unable to be removed except by her. Twilight sighed as she slowly flew down, adjusting to the weight of the thick nighttime diaper strapped around her rump. "Well, Pinkie, I hate to admit but I think we've just been outsmarted by a two year old." Flurry Heart simply smiled the same way she had when she had tried to help the Cake Twins on her first playdate with them. She'd take the diapers off the "grown-ups" later. But right now she wanted to have some fun with them.

* * *

Cadence and Shining Armor had no idea of what lay in store for them when they came to pick up Flurry Heart later that day, even after they discovered a note in Twilight's castle informing them to go to _Sugarcube Corner_ since she was "Taking Flurry Heart to visit her Auntie Pinkie Pie".

"I hope Twilight didn't run herself too ragged trying to potty train Flurry Heart," Cadence nervously said to her husband as they trotted over to the bakery. "I think maybe we're trying to rush into it too fast, even Sunburst says it's not uncommon for most foals to still be in diapers by the time they're three."

Shining Armor shook his head. "Cadence, you know we have to set boundaries now if we don't want Flurry Heart to grow up having us wrapped around her little hoof. Besides, Twilight will be just fine. She's good with foals, and she's well read."

Cadence commented in response. "Still, I just don't want her to push our daughter too hard. I know you had your… 'issues' with potty training, and Twilight took them as motivation to do better than you. But I don't know if that's the kind of approach we should be considering for Flurry."

Shining just remarked. "As long as Flurry's not crying and screaming for her diapers when we take her home, I think we'll be okay," And then he giggled. "It sure would be something if Twilight got her fully trained in one day. But that would be impossible, even for her. She may be good, but she's not _that_ good." They entered through the front door of _Sugarcube Corner_ a short time later, and what they saw was shocking to say the least!

Flurry Heart was still in her diapers, though the current one looked like it had been kind of sloppily put on. And close behind her in rather clumsy waddles were Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, both wearing thick nighttime diapers that clearly didn't fit them. And both of them looked exhausted and frazzled, whereas Flurry seemed to have not tired out at all. Cadence and Shining stared for a moment, blinking and rubbing their eyes to be sure they weren't imagining things before breaking out into fits of laughter that echoed through the ground floor.

"Boy, doesn't this bring back memories?" Cadence commented.

Shining nodded as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Yup. It's just like Twily's potty training days. Boy, were those something."

Twilight eeped as she tried to block the padding from view! "Oh, y-you're back! Goodness, where has the time gone?" She frantically exclaimed, hoping to maybe change the subject before it got to what was on her rump.

"Yeah, time sure does fly when you're having fun, eh, Twily?" Shining teased.

Pinkie immediately burst out in protest! "It's not what you think! We were trying to be Flurry Heart's potty pals, but she ended up getting into the twins' emergency nighttime diapers stash. We've tried everything, but it seems only she can take these diapers off." Flurry Heart giggled as she fluttered towards her parents, her diaper nearly flying right off her in the process.

"The good news is, we were able to 'adjust' Pinkie's potty pals strategy and it seemed to work," Twilight explained to the parents. "She managed to do two pee-pees and one poo-poo. And she only had one accident. But we thought she could learn how to change herself since she knew how to put diapers on us."

Pinkie just sighed. "I guess I should've seen this coming. Flurry Heart is way more chaotic than the twins. I swear, it's like you fused the two of them into one pony."

Cadence simply smiled as she embraced her daughter in her hooves. "Oh, that's just precious. Seems you've had quite a day, haven't you, my little angel?" Flurry babbled and cooed in delight, nuzzling into her mom's embrace.

A frazzled Twilight, meanwhile, levitated over the training potty. "I just cleaned it out not that long ago. She actually had the least troubles out of all of us when it came to using the bathroom," She explained in an embarrassed tone. "Asking the foal you're supposed to be potty training for help is an experience I'll never forget."

"Speaking of which," The princess of love spoke up as she eyed the two grown ponies in diapers. "Would you like some assistance getting out of those diapers? I can't imagine they're very comfortable."

Shining teased anew. "Yeah! If you two are gonna be Flurry Heart's potty pals again, you're gonna need to get diapers that actually fit you!" And he, his wife, and his daughter all collectively giggled together. Even Twilight and Pinkie laughed, because it was really all they could do in such a situation. They could only hope that it would become a distant memory within time.

"Well, I guess maybe we _could_ keep it up," Pinkie commented after the laughter had died down. "At least for as long as it takes to get Flurry Heart here fully trained."

"And if we stick to my carefully thought out and detailed plan, it should hopefully be about within half a year or so!" Twilight boasted. "Of course… there is the possibility of a few 'bumps' in the road."

"We'll see," Cadence commented. "But for right now, I think you've both been Flurry's potty pals for long enough today. And I think you've both more than proved you're ready to graduate. So, who would like to be first to have their diaper removed?"

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something first, dear?" Shining not so secretly ribbed his wife.

Cadence blinked for a moment. "Huh, what do you mean-" Then it dawned on her as to what her husband was implying! "Oh, yes! How could I forget about this?"

Twilight just sighed, she had a good idea of what would come next. "Cadence, do we _really _need to be doing this?" She pleaded with her sister-in-law.

Cadence just winked. "Relax, it'll only be one picture for the family album. No way am I gonna let this go to waste."

Shining grinned. "Good thing we thought to bring a camera. Didn't expect to be using it for this though," He used his magic to place it in his wife's hooves. "Okay, everypony. Say cheese!"

Twilight used her magic to reluctantly pull Pinkie and Flurry close to her, their diapers crinkling all at once as she did so. She forced her a smile onto her face while Pinkie and Flurry seemed to opt for natural smiles, and all three collectively said "Cheese!" (except for Flurry, who just babbled it).

The princess of love winked and cooed. "Great! Now we'll all have something to remember this moment by!"

"_Just hope it's not going to come out during family reunions._" Twilight thought to herself.

Even Pinkie Pie seemed a little bit embarrassed by the whole thing. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but can we _please_ get changed out of these diapers now? I'd rather not have to explain this to the Cakes when they get back."

Shining nodded his head. "Well, since you cooperated and asked nicely, of course," He turned to his wife. "Do you wanna take Twily, or should I? I know it's been a long time since either of us have really had to change her diaper." It was hard not to notice the raging blush forming on his little sister's cheeks.

Cadence was quick to declare. "Well, you always act like more of a big kid at heart. Besides, you and Twilight had that sibling supreme squabble a while back. I haven't had any quality time with her for a lot longer."

"Okay," Shining nodded in agreement. "Come on, Pinkie. You come with me. And bring Flurry Heart with you."

So the two padded friends were led away to _finally_ have their thick diapers removed. Suffice it to say that today had been an experience they wouldn't soon forget. However, when Cadence "changed" Twilight a short time later, she ended up slipping on another diaper for her fellow alicorn. "Don't worry, this'll only be until I can see for myself that Pinkie's potty pals method works," She said with a grin. "I can cast a spell to cover up the diaper if you go out in public, no one would ever know but us."

Twilight sighed. "Do I _really_ have to? I thought I had everything under control despite my earlier setbacks."

The princess of love just chuckled. "I have a feeling Shining Armor's already doing the same thing with Pinkie Pie. We're not going back to the Crystal Empire just yet. You did say to give you a few days for your crash course after all."


	50. Gaming the Training (Button Mash)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Button Mash] [OC] [Sweetie Belle]

Written By: Diokno 44

* * *

Love Tap (also known as Minuette Mash), groaned softly to herself. The indie game designer sighed as she bent down, a dampened forest green washcloth held between her hoof and the floor. For almost a year after she had noticed the telltale signs of readiness, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get her now four year old colt to trot on through the trials and tribulations of potty training and graduate into using the toilet. At first it had seemed promising, with Button using the potty fairly regularly, albeit with the occasional nudge or suggestion from his mother.

However, as he got a bit older (after his third birthday in fact), Button had become more and more opinionated, and less likely to use the potty. Sometimes he'd hide away whenever he pooped his diaper, leaving Love to go on a smelly game of hide and seek for her child. Currently, as he had run out of diapers, she had thought him going bare bottomed would help encourage him to use the potty again.

But she had found herself wrong on that too. Now here she was, cleaning up a puddle he had piddled out right as he went to, funnily enough, get a juice box from the fridge.

"There, all clean, finally." Love Tap mumbled, drying up the wet spot. Stretching, the mother of one swiftly tossed the warm and soaked cloth into the hamper nearby. "There has to be something to get Button to use the potty more, but what?" The mother mused, before her mind rewinded to the past two weeks where her son had been, like herself, utterly enraptured by advertisements for an upcoming game. It was a Neighponese Roleplaying Game by the name of Trails in the Sky and was about a brother-sister pair of pegasi mercenaries. A proverbial lightbulb sparked to life in Love's imagination as a small, scheming smile graced her muzzle. "That could do it." She smiled, a plan forming to hopefully, get her son motivated to finally start using the potty.

First grabbing her wallet, and counting out that she had enough bits to enact her master potty training plan, Love Tap hurriedly went to call on Rarity, asking the up and coming fashionista if she'd be alright with foalsitting her son, particularly if her little sister Sweetie Belle was up for a playdate.

Once the maternal mare had gotten the confirmation, and the alabaster unicorn duo arrived, she hugged her son goodbye, and said she'd be back after she ran some errands. That done with, she trotted out the door to the local GameStable just a few blocks from her home with hope in her heart, and a song on her lips.

* * *

After two hours of not only purchasing two copies of Trails for herself and her son, but also some essentials: groceries, toilet paper, and the like, Love Tap finally returned home. She found Sweetie Belle and her little Button Mash chatting in their foalishly often lisped equish, while engaged in a session of StableCraft. Sweetie Belle and Button were clad both in colorful training pants. "Hey you three, I'm home!" Love Tap called out.

Immediately, her son's head whipped around and an ear-to-ear grin bloomed onto his face. "Mommy!" The precocious little colt squealed in delight, galloping over like his mother like his rump had been set ablaze. He glomped her, grinning brightly. "I missed you!" He kissed her all over as if he hadn't seen her in ages.

Love giggled, having thankfully set down her purchases before her son had pounced on her. "I missed you too, honey," She cooed, finally managing to scoot her colt off of her, patting his little propeller beanie wearing head. "Guess what, sweetie?" She asked, crouching a bit so she was eye level with her beloved little gamer.

"What?" Button asked while bouncing excitedly. He always loved whenever his mom asked him that, as it almost always meant a pleasant surprise was in store. A surprise like some extra candy she had snagged while working her job at the local confectionary: _Sunny Skies' Sweet Shack_, or a bonus to his allowance for helping out more around the home or neighborhood.

"Ah, ah, ah, close your eyes first, dear," Love Tap admonished, waving a hoof. Button pouted, but eventually shut his eyes, a small smile gracing his features. Humming a little ditty to herself, the motherly mare reached behind her, into the off-white GameStable bag, rummaging around in it for her son's game copy. Soon, she retrieved the bribe to be and swiftly pulled it out, placing it _just _out of Button's reach. "Alright, you can open them!"

Button did just that, and let out a high pitched fusion of a mouse's squeak and a gasp! The colt did a flip in surprise, swinging his forelegs before he came to rest on his padded tush. Love was sure the colt would have likely peed, or worse, his training pants in surprise. But a quick sniff of the air and the lack of any distinct tooting or liquid hitting plastic assuaged her worry.

The lad sputtered a bit, his jaw dropped low. "I-is dat Trails of the Sky?" hHs eyes were wide, and a wide grin was now forming. He began to do a little jig in his excitement, one hoof reaching for his new game, which was pulled back up a bit by his mom.

"Sorry squirt, you can't have it just yet," Minuette said, gently setting the game case back in the bag. "But how about we cut a deal. You start using the potty more often, and if you're good, I'll let you play this, OK?" She smiled warmly, fixing his mane.

Button began to rub his chin with a hoof, clicking his tongue. The young lad was, for a four year old, deep in thought. Eventually he sighed, and gazed up at her, "Alright, Mommy, I'll try." He hugged her tightly. And then he scampered off to play with Sweetie once more.

* * *

A few hours later, it was getting late. Sweetie and Rarity had left, bidding the mother and son farewell. Love Tap was busy preparing dinner, fixing up some Kirinese Vegetable and Root stew. She had wanted to make pho, but she could only find meat recipes. While ponies could eat meat, it would often give them a case of the trots. She set the stew to simmer, placing the lid on the pot.

As she turned around to go check up on some other house chores, she heard the telltale sign of the bathroom door swiftly opening. Chuckling, she grabbed Button's copy of Trails in the Sky, soon finding her colt atop his training potty, the sound of plopping being heard. "I used the potty, Mommy! Now I a big pony like Sweetie Belle!" He called out, eying his game quite hungrily.

"Oh, alright. A deal's a deal." Love washed him up, and then hoofed her son the game. It may have taken some bribery, but soon her colt would be using the potty like a pro. And there would be no more diapers to change or puddles to clean up.


	51. Magic in Manehattan (Cheese Sandwich)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Random] [Sad]

Characters: [Cheese Sandwich] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: An indirect prequel to "Of Potties and Parties".

* * *

There were disadvantages to growing up in a big and bustling city like Manehattan, at least as far as Cheese Sandwich was concerned. He was an only child. And while that meant he got all the love and attention his parents could give to him, when they were always so busy with their jobs that didn't mean a whole lot. It was only made worse by the fact that Cheese was so shy. He didn't really know any foals his age, or any foals period for that matter. The few times he would try to talk to them would always end with him being defined as "the weird little colt" because of something he did. So Cheese started looking inward for friends and for security. He had a lot of stuffed animal friends to be sure, ones he always slept with for security. But he also had other friends, friends that wouldn't think he was weird and would always be there for him. He started to consider inanimate, everyday objects his friends. Chief among them were his diapers.

Now you would think that with that in mind, when the time came for Cheese to enter potty training he would be all for it, not wanting to go in his diapers and thus "hurt" his "friends". That's what his parents hoped for and were so sure of this that they even bought pull-ups in anticipation of graduating their only son to them.

But Cheese viewed the whole idea of potty training and of giving up his diapers as the equivalent to having to give up his friends. To him, diapers offered him security and peace, a chance for him to be himself. Potty training would make the colt more like everypony else and would take away the friends with whom he felt closest. So he made no real effort to try to use the potty: Either the admittedly colorful plastic bowl his parents had bought him, or that big white throne that grown-ups used.

So weeks went by, then months. Soon, Cheese was turning three and he was no closer to getting out of diapers than he had been the day he'd turned two. His parents started to worry. They feared that if they didn't think of something soon their son might never get out of diapers. That he would either go to kindergarten still wearing them, or would have to be homeschooled when no kindergarten or higher education would take him because of what he wore. And try as they might to explain to their son how that was wrong, he didn't seem to quite grasp it.

However, that all changed one day when, out of the blue, a mysterious plump earth pony mare appeared at the front door of the Sandwich household. The mare sported a coat of baby blue and eyes the same bright orange as the sky at sunset, her mane and tail were orange too and were done up in a rather lovely bun, and her cutie mark was a red saddlebag that was loaded with foal supplies (kind of like what she had strapped over her shoulder). Strangely enough, this mare wore a cowl that covered up her tail, and the cowl was white with red polka dots. "Zis is ze home of Cheese Sandwich, correct?" She asked.

For a moment, the two parents were speechless. It was Mr. Sandwich who found the courage to speak first. "Who are you?"

The mare bowed her head. "My name iz Nanny De Foal, foalzitter for hire."

"But we didn't put out any requests for either a nanny or a foalsitter." Mrs. Sandwich replied to the strange nanny.

Nanny De Foal simply chuckled as she threw back her head. "Do not vorry, you didn't need to. I simply go verever I am needed. And my sources tell me zat you have a son who needs help with his potty training, iz zat correct?"

Mr. Sandwich blinked and slowly nodded. "Y-yes," He exchanged a nervous glance with his wife. "He's been having a very hard time with it. Largely because he treats his diapers like his friends and doesn't want to be without them."

"Does he not have any friendz hiz age?" Nanny De Foal questioned the parents.

Mrs. Sandwich unhappily confessed. "No, I'm afraid he doesn't. We tried to get him to socialize with other ponies and it just never worked. Everypony says he's weird."

At that Nanny De Foal smiled. "Zat vill not be a problem. I am a mazter at handling foals zat are 'weird'. I know how to make even things like potty training zeem fun and amazing!"

"So, you'll do it then?" Mr. Sandwich asked the nanny.

Nanny De Foal nodded her head. "And we can discuss your payment at a later date. I'm sure you vill find the charges for my services to be quite agreeable." And she began to prepare a plan for her latest charge.

* * *

The next morning, Cheese Sandwich woke up in his crib. Yawning and stretching, he sat up with a light squish. He was used to waking up a little wet. "_Nothing to worry about, Mommy or Daddy will change me soon._" He thought to himself.

But instead of his parents, the little colt suddenly found himself being lifted out of his crib by a rather strange looking plump earth pony that he had never seen before.

"Hello Cheese Sandwich!" The mare happily declared. "It is I, Nanny De Foal!"

"Nana?" Cheese blinked as the mare held him close to her chest, allowing him to look up into her bright orange eyes.

Nanny De Foal replied with a smile brighter than any Cheese had ever seen before. "Why yes, zat's me. I've come to help teach you about ze potty, as I hear you've not been making much progress vith using it."

"I don't wanna use potty!" The little earth pony protested. "Don't wanna give up my diapers! Diapers make me safe!"

"Have you ever asked zem what they think? I am zure your diapers would think otherwise." Nanny De Foal simply retorted as she reached into her saddle bag, pulling out what looked like foal powder. The plump mare promptly sprinkled it all over Cheese Sandwich and his soggy diaper.

Suddenly, a voice Cheese had never heard before started speaking up. "Hey, Cheese Sandwich. You gotta ease off on the bottles before bed!" To the surprise of the little colt he discovered that the voice was coming directly from his diaper.

"Y-you talk?" He said to the sentient undergarment.

"I can now, kiddo. And so can the rest of my brothers, sisters and cousins." The soggy diaper replied happily. "And it's all thanks to your magical friend over there."

Nanny De Foal seemed to blush. "Oh, now Mr. Diaper, it's nothing."

Cheese was filled with wonder and amazement! "You make diapers talk?" Nanny De Foal nodded as he asked. "But how?"

Nanny De Foal answered. "I have my ways. I am quite magical," Then she turned to the colt still in the soggy diaper. "But right now, we need to get you to the bathroom. For it iz time for you to ztart taking your potty training seriously. Besides, zere is one more new friend you need to meet."

"But I'm already wet." Cheese protested. He wasn't afraid of the bathroom, he just really didn't see why he needed to be in it.

"Zo, you may still have to go vether you know it or not," Nanny De Foal replied to him. "I've known many little ones who think zey know what their body tells them even if they don't. There is one exception, though. A rock farm filly not much older than you. Perhaps I shall introduce you to her someday ven you both are potty trained."

* * *

Nanny De Foal carried her charge to the bathroom and stripped him of his wet diaper. Before the diaper was tossed into the trash it said to Cheese. "Say hi to Mr. Potty. He's a good friend of mine."

"Who Mr. Potty?" Cheese asked in confusion, before he was lifted up by De'Foal and then set back down on the toilet seat.

Some of the magic from the "foal powder" that had brought the diaper to life did the same with the toilet. "Hello, Cheese Sandwich," The toilet greeted. "I'm Mr. Potty. Nice to finally meet you."

Cheese Sandwich was filled with a sense of wonder at this! "Y-you alive too?"

The toilet gave a rather odd smile as it confirmed. "Yes. Thanks to the incredible powers of Nanny De Foal. For she too wants to be your friend, just like I do."

"Now, Mr. Potty," Nanny De Foal instructed. "Please tell Cheese Sandwich what he has to do to befriend you."

But the little colt already had an idea of what was expected of him. His parents had told him the basics of potty training almost a year ago. "I'm just supposed to use you instead of diapers, right, Mr. Potty?"

The toilet happily replied. "Correct! You're so smart, Cheese! Now go ahead and relax. And don't worry, I won't eat you. I would never eat anypony who wanted to be my friend."

That reassurance alongside Nanny De Foal's encouragement was enough to make Cheese decide to at least try and use the toilet. Nanny De Foal turn away to give him some privacy. It took a while, but Cheese Sandwich soon heard a series of splashes coming from underneath him. "You did it, Cheese!" He then heard Nanny De Foal's voice. "You vent in the potty!"

"I did?" He blinked before looking down into the bowl. What he saw made him smile. "I did!" He cheered, leaping into the air!

Nanny De Foal waited for him to come back down, then wiped his flanks clean with a couple rolls of toilet paper. After tossing them into the toilet bowl, she picked Cheese up. "And now comes ze best part!" She said. "You get to feed Mr. Potty!"

"How do I do that?" The little earth pony asked as he got close to an odd, handle shaped device.

The toilet smiled. "Just pull down my handle to feed me." It told him.

"Go ahead," Nanny De Foal encouraged to the little colt. "Give zat handle a pull and zee vat happens. You'll be amazed!"

Slowly, Cheese reached out a hoof until he felt it touching the handle, and after pausing for a second he pressed it down.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound! Looking down into the bowl, the little earth pony's eyes widen almost instantly! He could see the water spinning and swirling rapidly around. Then it became a dizzying whirlpool which began to pull everything floating in it over towards a hole at the bottom of the bowl. "WOOOAH!" Cheese Sandwich said in amazement as he watched as one by one everything was sucked down through the hole, making the water crystal clear! After a few seconds, it swirled down the drain and disappeared! Then as if by magic, the water returned moments later. "WOW!" The little colt cheered.

"Thank you for feeding me, Cheese Sandwich," The toilet said with a smile. "And for being my friend."

Cheese smiled back. "Your welcome, Mr. Potty" Then he turned his head over to Nanny De Foal. "And I promise to take my potty training seriously from now on." This made the mare smile.

* * *

From that day forward, Cheese Sandwich started using the potty his parents had bought him when they went out. He could only use the toilet when he was at home. He especially started to delight in the flush whenever he was done, watching everything disappear as if it was a magic trick.

Yet it was just as the little colt started to be filled with joy in his life, and had a friend who was a pony that didn't think he was weird, that it all seemed to come to an abrupt end. All he knew for sure was that one morning he woke up, and Nanny De Foal had gone away, as if she had never existed in the first place. Cheese wanted to believe otherwise. He wanted to believe with all his might that he hadn't imagined this magical nanny that had been a source of laughter and friendship in his early years. But when no one else seemed to ever even heard of her, he started to believe and even accept that he'd just imagined her. That his strange and weird nature had made up somepony, or that he had substituted a random figure in place of his parents. Especially since nopony had ever heard of diapers or toilets that came to life, even through magic.

Well, regardless of how he had achieved it, the little colt knew that his potty training had been an unusual and interesting experience. And years later he would again try to seek out that unusual sense of happiness and longing that he'd briefly known before. It was part of what would lead him to leave Manehattan and strike out on his own. And although he wouldn't quite find the same as what he had before, he did find something equally as good: A purpose in life!

He would even go on to dedicate a special song about his magical nanny, though when asked for the story behind it Cheese Sandwich would change some details so as to avoid ponies thinking he was crazy (well, crazier).


	52. No Pain, No Drain (Lightning Dust)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Drama] [Comedy]

Characters: [Lightning Dust] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

* * *

The colorful and peaceful land of Equestria was far from all rainbows and butterflies. There were those who even in times of peace seemed to enjoy living life on the edge and to the extreme. This was particularly true in a suburban town outside of Manehattan. Not even having a foal had slowed one couple down from their love and desire of extreme experiences, and this love of the extreme was fast working its way into their daughter's mind.

"Foals cramp the style, DD," A pegasus stallion clad in a faux-leather jacket bluntly stated. "Can't you find some happy homemaker to watch her while you and I go at it? It wouldn't be fair if I beat you because the little rugrat was slowing you down."

Diamond Dust, a mare who walked-the-walk as much as she talked-the-talk, had an oversized diaper bag firmly secured on her back. And poking out from the bag was a turquoise-green colored foal with a yellow-gold mane, who had amber colored eyes. Her parents had given her the name of Lightning, both because of their love of anything extreme and because they had soon discovered how fast the little one was when she wanted to be.

"Are you afraid that I'll shame you even more by beating you with a toddler on my back?" Diamond smugly replied to her challenger. "Perhaps you need the diapers more than she does."

The pastel-blue colored pegasus, who also wore a pair of aviator goggles, huffed while stomping his front hoof. "Ever here of reckless endangerment, DD?" He spat. "They'll take her away when you get all bruised up trying to keep up with me."

Diamond Dust, who had a shimmering mane of silver and a grey colored coat, simply looked back towards her daughter in apparent unconcern. "You see, Lightning?" She pointed out in a mocking tone. "This is what Mommy and Daddy call a chicken."

"Bok-bok-bok-bok!" The foal cried out in the way her parents had trained her to. She did the motions.

The stallion grinded his teeth and snarled. "I'll not be taunted by you or that foal of yours, Diamond!" He raged while raising his wings. "But I take no responsibility for your loss when it happens! You chose to bring the little one into this, so I hope you don't cry as much as she does when you lose."

"Wishful thinking!" Diamond replied while extending her wings. "Let's let loose the lightning, baby!"

FWOO-FLAP

FLAP-WOO

"Wee!" The young filly as her mom took to the air before freefalling to gain speed! She always loved being part of these races. No other foals in Equestria could ever lay claim to such a feat.

* * *

"Oh, yeah!" Diamond proudly proclaimed upon returning to their apartment. "Not only did we beat the flank off that no name want to be, but also still got back before your father! We're crushing it!" The thrill-seeking mother then quickly unstrapped the diaper bag, and little Lightning Dust popped out of it just before it crashed loudly to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Lightning Dust cried. "Brave no fear grave!"

Diamond Dust smiled down at her daughter and ruffled her mane. "That's right!" She encouraged without a hint of caution. "There is no glory without risk-"

"-And the brave don't fear the grave!" Mr. Dust announced as he stylishly entered into the cluttered apartment. It was the best the family of thrill seekers could afford. The two exchanged winks to show they had won their respective challenges before going through a quick series of bucks, flips, and hoof bumps.

"Yay!" Lightning cheered as she turned red in the face, hunched down, and let out a mighty grunt into her diaper as her tail hiked up.

Both parents smiled at how, just like them, their daughter did everything to the extreme. And whereas most parents would shudder at the idea of having to clean up afterwards, these two pegasi just viewed it as another challenge to overcome and conquer. It had served them well since their daughter was born, they didn't even need to argue about who would take over diaper duty when.

"You were last," Diamond said to her husband while poking him. "So that load is all yours."

The daredevil stallion, who was teal colored with a golden mane that was even longer than his wife's, laughed. "Well, let her finish and then I'll do my duty," He replied while poking his wife back. "So go ahead, Lightning. Let it all out!"

"Erf!" Lightning groaned as her back legs spread wider and she finished the total destruction of what was said to be the most absorbent and secure diapers on the market. It was quite a relief to be done.

FWOP!

The parents watched as the tapes ripped from Lightning's diaper before the protective garment fell unceremoniously to the ground. Fortunately, it had done its job.

"Diaper off!" Lightning cheered. "All in! All out!"

Diamond nodded towards her husband, who proudly collected the defeated diaper and his hardcore daughter. They had been considering this next step for a while now, and the recent display they'd witnessed convinced them that the time had come.

"I think it's time we upped your challenge level, Lightning!" Mr. Dust announced. "Your new opponent won't stand a chance! Not against a foal as awesome as you!"

* * *

Lightning was confused when, instead of going into her 'command center' like normal, her dad instead brought her into the 'throne room' as it was called. "Throne room?" She inquired in confusion. "I princess?"

"Warrior princess, Lightning," Hr father corrected, as he chucked the decimated diaper into the trash and began to clean his daughter up with wet wipes. "And to conquer the throne means you need to prove you can wear 'All Star Underwear' without doing any damage to them."

Lightning looked confused as her father reached into a pack of what looked like a diaper, but neither felt or went on like one. "Behold!" Her father proudly cheered. "The porcelain god needs and demands its daily tribute! It wants what your diapers could not hope to contain, and conquering it will make you another step closer to being the next leader of The Wonderbolts!"

Lightning Dust marched herself towards the rimmed, chair-shaped object. She might have occasionally glanced at it before without a second thought, but now she had a new idea of what it was for. "Go there?" She curiously asked. Yet only with some flapping of her young wings and grasping with her front hooves, could she even glimpse a fraction of this 'god' who wanted what her weak diapers could not contain.

Mr. Dust helped his daughter up to see what her small stature and developing wings could not allow her to see. Particularly the unusual bowl that looked like it had water. "It all goes in there," He said to his daughter in a very dramatic voice. "Only the porcelain god is capable of handling your 'foal force'."

Lightning's eyes happened to spot the shiny, ramp-like object attached near the top right of the throne. "What that?" She asked while flapping her wings and stretching towards it.

Lightning's father kept a loose hold on his daughter as Diamond came in to see how things were going. "Careful, Moony," She said in a moment where her maternal instincts managed to override her 'no pain, no gain' way of thinking. "Don't let her get too close."

Moon Dust simply looked towards his wife and smiled. "It's cool," He played while failing to retain the same grip on his daughter he had a moment ago. "I know what I'm doing."

FWIP

FLAP-FLAP

CLICK

FWOO-WISH!

Moon had barely finished his statement when his daughter escaped his grip, fluttered the very short distance to the toilet's handle, and put enough force down upon it to make it roar into action.

"Momma!" Lightning fearfully screamed upon taking in the mighty sound of the 'god' and stumbled back in midair.

BONK

FLIP

SPLAT

"MOMMA!" Lightning shrieked as she landed inside the bowl of the toilet in time for her tail to get wet enough to be 'gobbled up' by the 'mouth of the beast'! And it felt like the rest of her would soon follow as she spun helplessly around, feeling dizzy and disoriented!

"LIGHTNING!" Diamond exclaimed as she shoved her husband aside, rushed over and retrieved their daughter from the toilet with seconds to spare! "It's okay! Momma's got you! You're safe!"

Moon Dust was still making sense of what just happened when he saw his wife comforting and cradling Lightning while sitting herself upon the seat of the toilet. "What happened?" He asked, everything had occurred so fast that he was still trying to process it.

Diamond glared at her husband. "Our daughter almost got flushed thanks to you!" She growled at him! "Go bring me a warm bottle and some towels, stat!"

Moon nodded as he started to turn towards the bathroom door. "The brave don't fear the grave," He proudly declared, apparently not concerned about the near miss. "She braved the belly of the best, and will soon know that the toilet fears her more than she fears it."

Maternal Diamond exploded in full force as she, within a fraction of a second, took hold of a roll of toilet paper and flung it at her husband's head! "And I'll be _your_ grave if you are ever this careless with our daughter ever again!" She boomed! "Now get me that bottle and clean towels!"

Moon Dust was usually fearless. However, he did fear his wife when she went into 'Mom Mode'. "On it!" He replied while heading for the kitchen, removing himself from the situation.

Diamond, meanwhiel, coddled her still shaking daughter. "It's okay, Lighty," She cooed while planting a kiss on her daughter's head. "Momma just put the potty in time out. It will never hurt you again. I won't allow it!"

Little Lightning Dust allowed herself to enjoy this rare moment of genuine love and affection. For now, the young filly no longer needed to worry about being 'the best', or 'the bravest'. For this moment, Lightning was a foal free of expectations.

* * *

The rest of the day was all about loving lightning. Diamond sent her husband out to buy a pack of 'Silly Filly' diapers, which were more about comfort than efficiency, dressed her daughter in a minky sleeper, and bottle fed her until the foal fell asleep with a smile on her face. "My precious little bolt of lightning,' She said with a tear in her eye. "Your dad and I may not 'fear the grave', but we do fear losing you."

Life in the Dust apartment would return to feats of reckless daring do by the following day. However it was the times her mom and dad weren't so 'hardcore' that truly allowed the foal to be free of all that would lead her to go from Wonderbolt material to a Washout. When next they would introduce their daughter to the toilet, it was void of the usual extremes and treated with the delicey that potty training deserved.

It didn't last long, however. As memory of the near miss faded and Lightning started to grasp toilet usage, the extreme nature returned. Yet even Lightning would not risk another battle with the 'god'. The fear of what would've happened had her mom not rescued her when she did was enough to give the little filly pause. It was perhaps the only thing in her life that could make even her willing to play it safe.


	53. Daring to Ditch Diapers (Daring Do)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe] [Sad]

Characters: [Daring Do] [Rainbow Dash] [Bow Hothoof] [Windy Whistles] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: This story takes place within the universe of "Fraternal" by Melody Song, though it is actually set years before any of the events in the fic.

* * *

Even when it came to twins, no two foals approached every milestone in their lives the exact same way. And this was true for the fraternal twins of Daring Do and Rainbow Dash (the former being older than the latter by only a minute or so), especially considering what was happening lately with their mother, Firefly.

The foals didn't know exactly what was going on, they did know that their mother was staying home with them way more often and seemed to get tired more often. They also became aware that their father was often bringing in a strange mare that looked a lot like Rainbow Dash. And she would often take over when Firefly was too exhausted to keep up with her twin foals.

Though she couldn't always be there for her children in the physical sense, Firefly was still as determined as possible to be there for them in spirit. She wanted to raise what would most likely be the only foals she would ever have properly. The first words and even some of the preliminary teachings of flight had gone smoothly enough. However the real challenge for any parent soon presented itself in the form of potty training. Firefly tried to at least start the process, even if she didn't necessarily have both the strength and endurance to see it through all the way. This was something she really didn't want to leave in the hooves of Windy Whistles, despite the two being close friends (Windy having even served as best mare when Firefly married Bow Hothoof during a brief leave from the Wonderbolts). So one morning she woke her foals up to tell them that she had a very big surprise in store for them.

"What the surprise, Mama?" Daring Do was the first to ask.

"It something awesome! Right, Mama?" Rainbow Dash hopefully asked.

Firefly nodded as she changed the diapers of both her daughters, and then brought them close to her. "It definitely is. And it's something all foals your age have to go through." Despite a coughing fit, she was able to carry both foals to the bathroom.

Daring Do and Rainbow Dash looked all around for anything that could serve as their surprise. But the only thing that seemed different from previous occasions were these weirdly colored plastic bowls. Smiling, Firefly explained. "These are your new potties. From now on, I want you both to use them instead of your diapers whenever you have to go. And you can come get me, your father, or Miss Windy if you think you have to. We'll all be around to help in any way we can."

"Don't wanna give up diapees!" Both foals naturally protested this idea, even though they were powerless against their mom as she had them stripped of the padded undergarments, and both seated on their designated training potties.

Bow Hothoof could only smile when he saw the adorable scene a short time later. "With awesome foals like you, I'm sure you'll both get the hang of potty training in no time. Just think, your old stallion won't have to change diapers anymore!" But it wasn't quite a smooth process as they were hoping for.

* * *

Getting one foal trained took the better half of a year, during which Firefly grew weaker and weaker and Windy started coming by more often to assist. Rainbow Dash was the first to master potty training. She had soon discovered that as soft as diapers were, their added weight was a hindrance in movement both on the ground and in the air. It wasn't long before she was in pull-ups, while her twin sister remained in diapers.

Daring Do was jealous of this development. It wasn't her fault that she was getting so swept up in her own little adventures that she didn't always make it to her potty in time. And it always seemed like when she tried to go during the designated "breaks" her parents would give, she couldn't go or didn't have to go.

Rainbow Dash eventually took notice of the gap between her and her slightly older sister (though if one were to look at it now they would probably think _Rainbow Dash_ was the older sister). Try as she might to dismiss it the same way she was dismissing the health of their mother, the difference was all too easily noted simply by what the foals wore. Pull-ups didn't look like diapers and didn't work the same way as diapers. So it was either go back to diapers until Daring Do graduated from them, or try to help her twin sister graduate to pull-ups.

Rainbow Dash opted for the latter. And her little mind soon began to devise a way to help her sister catch up. A way that would also surely impress all the grown-ups.

The first opportunity for the foal to put her plan into action ended up coming late one night, shortly after she and Daring Do were both set down to rest. Being in the same crib had its advantages, and in this case it afforded the rainbow maned foal a chance to hear (and see) her sister tossing and squirming about. She knew from experience what that meant. "You gots to go, Daring?" She asked, leaning over her sister.

Daring Do squirmed and whimpered. "But how we gets to my potty? We can't even escape from this cwib."

"Duh, we fwy!" Rainbow Dash snorted. "I carry ya! Then we go to bathroom and you sit on potty til ya pee pee!"

Daring Do gulped. "Ya sure ya can do tat? If Mommy, Daddy, or Miss Windy find out, we in big twoubwe."

Rainbow Dash just giggled as she took hold of her sister. "Tey not gonna find out. Besides, when tey see I just hewping ya go potty, tey gonna be happy I such a good big sissy."

* * *

Somehow, Rainbow Dash had enough strength to flutter both herself and her sister out of their shared crib. And Daring Do managed by some stroke of luck to hold in her urge to pee (probably because it wasn't all that strong yet, though she didn't really know what defined a strong urge and what defines a weak one). In a way it kind of felt like one of her adventures, only with her twin sister there to lend a helping hoof.

They entered the bathroom and Daring Do clumsily waddled over to her potty. She was about to sit down on it, when Rainbow Dash stopped her. "Ya gots to take off ya diaper first. Otherwise ya just gonna pee pee in it instead of potty."

"Oh, wight. Tanks, Rainbow Dash," Daring Do replied as she clumsily fiddled with the tabs on her diaper and eventually managed to undo them. She let the padding drop to her legs as she sat down on her potty. The little pegasus soon heard a faint tinkling sound echo into the bowl, but only when she was done did she feel brave enough to look down. Sure enough, her potty was all but filled to the brim. She quickly felt pride well up inside her as she boasted! "I… I did it!"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Ya huh! Now ya a big filly! Ya gots to do tat for aww ta grown-ups and ya can wear pull-ups too!"

Daring Do nodded. "Otay, but I may need ya hewp on tat," She got off her potty as she then asked. "But how we clean-up?"

Rainbow Dash gulped. Her earlier confidence leaving her entirely. "I… dun know. I tink we gonna need a grown-up's hewp."

"Indeed you will," A familiar voice declared as light suddenly flooded the bathroom. And who should appear before both foals but Windy Whistles in all her glory? "If you brave little fillies really needed help, all you had to do was ask."

As Daring Do was being cleaned by Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash turned towards her twin sister, knowing what was about to happen next. "Wanna see something awesome?" She asked.

Daring Do nodded when she saw her potty be picked up, and she and Rainbow Dash followed Windy over to what appeared to be a tall, bowl shaped object. It had a round shaped seat and a lid. There was also a tank which had a strange silver handle shape device attached to the back of it. "What is that?" She asked, whispering into her twin sister.

"That is the big potty," Rainbow Dash proudly explained, whispering back. "It's like our potties but bigger, and it does something super cool! Miss Windy told me that it is called a flush!"

Windy knew what that meant. Once she had emptied Daring's training potty she saw the two foals. "Did you want to show Daring your favorite part, Dashie?" She questioned.

Rainbow Dash nodded and after she and her twin sister were placed onto the tank, they looked down into the bowl. When they did, Daring Do could see that it was filled with water along with a hole at the bottom.

"Here it comes!" Rainbow Dash said as Windy placed a hoof on the silver handle attached to the tank, and pressed it down.

A loud noise rang out as Daring Do and her sister could now see the water that was inside the bowl started to spin around and around. Daring began to smile, which grew bigger and bigger as the water spun faster and faster. Then her eyes widened in surprise as it suddenly became a dizzying whirlpool, making the water swirl down into the hole and disappear! Seconds later it returned, except now it was crystal clear!

"How cool was tat?" Rainbow Dash asked her twin sister.

"That's so cool!" Daring Do declared! She could hardly wait to see again the next she was in the bathroom.


	54. Academy Accident (Soarin)

Tags: [Comedy] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Soarin] [Rainbow Dash] [Spitfire]

Written By: superfun

Note: superfun proposed an idea of Spitfire having to be re-trained due to hitting her head during flight practice, but since I'd already done her the idea was changed to Soarin and tweaked based on a picture of Spitfire being hypnotized by the Dizzitron.

* * *

Soarin grumbled under his breath, he couldn't believe his luck. He'd been given one of the least desirable jobs at the academy during trials week, overseeing the new cadets during their initial training which included the newbie tester known as the Dizzitron. Spitfire would've done it herself but she was still sorting out some important paperwork in the aftermath of the Wonderbolts having performed at Twilight's coronation as supreme ruler.

"Why do I have to do it, Captain?" Soarin had complained in Spitfire's office the day before trials were slated to begin. "You know I'm more of a fun in the sun kind of guy. And there's nothing fun about watching the newcomers get put through the wringer. It's even less fun having to tell them what should be obvious, if they were really the best of the best they'd already be on the team. The whole reason they go through the trials is because we have to determine if the cadets can truly keep up with everything that they'll have to endure as part of the team."

Spitfire barely even bothered to adjust her glasses as she leaned back in her desk chair. "Soarin, you know the chain of command is quite clear. As second in command of the Wonderbolts, when the captain is unavailable it's expected of you to step in for me. You've done it before and performed admirably."

"That was different! There was a crisis, and in your absence somepony _had_ to take command to ensure order!" Soarin protested. "I could never be the kind of tough as nails, work you till you drop kind of drill sergeant you are."

"Who says you have to be?" The young captain questioned in a seemingly unconcerned tone of voice. "Just make sure they keep their egos in check and aren't taking any unnecessary risks. We don't wanna risk another Lightning Dust incident!"

Soarin still wasn't convinced. "But Spitfire-"

Spitfire was quick to cut him off. "No buts, Soarin! You're gonna oversee trials week in my place, and that's final! If you're really _that_ worried you're gonna mess it up, I'll have Rainbow Dash come check up on you. But I'm giving her orders not to relieve you of your duties. I know you'll do fine."

So it was that the Wonderbolts' second in command had been given a task he really didn't feel he was up to. But orders were orders and the stallion wasn't one to just disobey them. Spitfire knew him better than anypony, seeing as the two were childhood friends and all. So maybe she saw something in him that he didn't.

That's not to say Soarin came to enjoy trials week, because to him it was still a chore. He did enjoy giving a demonstration of the Dizzitron, it was one of the few truly enjoyable aspects of the tryouts.

Unfortunately for Soarin, it seemed like not many of the current batch of recruits were doing a good (or even decent) job with the contraption. He didn't expect any of them to go beyond the basic level, Lightning Dust had been the only cadet in the entire history of the Wonderbolts to attempt such a thing right off the bat. But even the basic level seemed to be more than any of the recruits could handle. Every single one of them spun out into the safety net, which made him groan. "Okay, recruits!" He tried to bark out as best he could. "Change of plans! Seeing as all of you clearly need a refresher course, I'm going to demonstrate to all of you what you're _supposed_ to do on the Dizzitron. To keep things fair, I'll be on the same level as all of you," And as the cadets all lined up to watch he added. "Be sure to pay close attention. I'm only going to do this once, then I want all of you to try again! And we're gonna keep at it until at least half of you can successfully land on the runway without crashing." He did his best to ignore the groans and moans from the cadets.

"_And to think they haven't even gotten to the __**really**_ _hard stuff yet,_" He thought with a rare grin on his face. "_Hope they can step up their game for their sake._"

The co-captain strapped himself in and gestured for the Dizzitron to be activated. He was so used to flying at higher speeds and against higher g-forces that he didn't bother to wear his flight goggles. That would soon prove to be a big mistake.

The Dizzitron started to spin, and Soarin pretended to shut his eyes tightly as he was spun around and around. He opened them once he was certain he'd been launched, and with the greatest of ease he pulled out of the spin and landed back on the runway in a matter of seconds. But no sooner had he gotten his bearings than did he look over at the Dizzitron, which was still spinning. Suddenly, his eyes were spinning too. He felt dazed and lightheaded, and his mind began to feel all funny.

"I can't believe he got punked by the Dizzitron so easily. What a foal!" A cadet whispered. "Only a two year old would make such a mistake." Unknowingly, that remark was close enough for Soarin to overhear. And in his current state the stallion wasn't able to snap back at it. Instead, it burrowed its way deep into his subconscious and embedded itself there.

Pretty soon, instead of the mighty, confident second-in-command of the Wonderbolts, before all the recruits stood a pony who basically looked like a big foal. He was a drooling, babbling mess. He plopped onto his rump and put a hoof into his mouth, soon suckling on it. What little he managed to say was uninterpretable, incoherent gibberish. There was worse to come.

* * *

As luck (or misfortune depending on how one were to interpret the scene) would have it, Rainbow Dash was flying by to see how Soarin was doing. To see her fellow Wonderbolt and one of her superiors in such a foalish state was quite shocking to say the least! If not for the academy jacket, she would've sworn that she was looking at an entirely different pony. How he'd been reduced to such an infantile presence was a mystery. One that quickly took a back seat to a more pressing issue. For right underneath the stallion was a puddle. And as there were no rain clouds anywhere nearby, that could only mean one thing. Rainbow Dash did her best not to groan as she swooped down to do damage control for this situation. "All right, newbies, listen up!" She yelled. "Your training's gonna have to wait for a while! Until your new instructor gets here, I want you all to fly laps around the academy and practice changing altitudes with each lap! Do I make myself clear?"

The recruits all nodded and quickly flew away, terrified by the sharp tone of voice that had barked out the order! "_Works every time._" Rainbow Dash thought to herself, before turning her attention back to Soarin. Then a sigh of frustration escaped her lips. "Looks like the Dizzitron claimed another victim. She said to herself. "What will Spitfire say when she finds out what happened to Soarin?" She found out soon enough.

"Really?" Spitfire asked. "Soarin somehow managed to hypnotize himself through the Dizzitron?" She was quite furious when she heard the news (though she was grateful that Rainbow Dash had taken the time to get Soarin cleaned up, and made a mental note to dispatch a cleaning crew to the runway).

Rainbow Dash reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, and now he thinks he's a foal. Figuring that it was better than risking him leaving puddles everywhere, I decided to diaper him in case he had another accident." She gestured to the thick, well taped diaper now strapped around her fellow Wonderbolt's rear. Soarin was poking at the diaper, distracting him from sucking on his hoof.

The young captain just sighed as she looked into the brash speedster's eyes. "Do you know how old he thinks he is?"

Rainbow Dash gulped hard. "I… don't know exactly. I thought I heard him say something about being two or whatever. And he seemed rather upset about having that accident on the runway. I tried to ask, but he wouldn't give me a proper answer," And she added with a blush. "And he kept calling me 'Mama' all the time, it was really embarrassing."

"How very interesting." Spitfire commented as she put a hoof to her chin.

Those little statements might not have meant much on their own, but the captain who prided herself on effective crisis management had learned from experience how even the smallest of clues could lead to a major breakthrough. "So, is there anypony watching the recruits right now?" She then asked.

Rainbow Dash gave a rather clumsy salute. "Thunderlane was the first pony I could find, so I put him in charge." She explained. "That's okay, right? I know it's outside the usual chain of command but I didn't know where I could find Fleetfoot or Misty Fly. And with Soarin the way he was I wanted to minimize the chances of more ponies seeing him like this. Oh and also, I suggest that we should start warning every Wonderbolt to wear their flight goggles whenever they test out the dizzitron so something like this doesn't happen again."

Spitfire nodded as she rose from her desk chair. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash." She said with an unusual smile forming on her face. "Thunderlane should be more than capable of filling in for Soarin, who was supposed to be filling in for me."

At that, Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise. This sort of declaration from her captain was most odd. "Uh, I'm confused. From the way you're acting, you sound as if you already know how to turn Soarin back."

The pegasus with a coat of brilliant gold nodded her head, her smile now becoming unmistakable. "Let's just say that this isn't the first time this sort of thing happened at the academy," And she motioned for her fellow pegasus to follow her. "Come along, and bring Soarin with you. It's obvious he's become quite attached to you in his current mental state."

Realizing that Spitfire had an idea, Rainbow Dash reluctantly obeyed, knowing better than to question an order from her superior. "O-okay. Where are we going?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"The academy bathrooms!" Spitfire boldly and somewhat dramatically declared. "Trust me, it'll all make sense eventually."

* * *

It took quite a bit of effort, but after convincing Soarin that he could have an apple pie as a special treat, Rainbow Dash was able to get him to follow her as she was in turn following Spitfire. "_Why would we be going to the bathrooms?_" She pondered to herself as she led her foalified teammate through the academy halls, trying her best to keep an eye out for anypony who might recognize Soarin. "_I already diapered Soarin. And we have a separate area for showering. So the only things in the bathrooms are mirrors, sinks and… toilets!_" Suddenly, it hit her! "_Wait, is Spitfire's solution what I __**think**_ _it is?_"

She needn't have wondered, because once Spitfire had led Rainbow Dash and Soarin into the academy bathrooms, they all went into one of the toilet stalls. It was a bit cramped for three fully grown pegasi, but somehow they managed. It was then that the Wonderbolts' captain revealed her plan to get the second in command back to his normal, adult self. A plan that at least to her was more simple than it might first appear. "Okay, Rainbow Dash," She told her fellow mare. "It looks like I wasn't kidding when I said Soarin seemed quite attached to you. And since he really thinks that you're his mommy, you will have to teach him. Then he will be back on his hooves in no time."

"You mean, I'm _actually_ going to treat him like a potty training toddler?" Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise. "But, why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best with foals." Spitfire explained. "And while Soarin isn't a typical foal I still don't think tough love is the kind of approach we should be going for. All I really need you to do is take off his diaper and get him to listen to you. Think you can do that?"

Rainbow Dash fought back another gulp. "I… think I can do that, Captain." She said nervously. If Spitfire thought she was good enough to play in a role in this, who was she to argue? "I don't really have that much experience with foal care or any foals for that matter, except for my number one fan, Scootaloo. I also remember very little about my own potty training."

Spitfire facehoof herself. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that," She commented. "Maybe we should do this together just like a team."

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "You sure this will work, though?"

Spitfire snorted in response. "If I wasn't sure, would I have bothered to go to all this trouble? The last time this happened, and I'm not naming names, this is what was required to get the victim to snap out of it. Now come on! Let's get the training underway so that Soarin can go back to being normal. We are _not_ running a daycare center around here!"

That was enough to convince Rainbow Dash to comply with Spitfire's request. "Alrighty," She said. "Let's just get this over with!" Her superior sure knew how to sound both scary and bossy whenever the situation called for it. "Hey, Soarin." She called in the sweetest tone possible to Soarin.

Soarin was gazing at the toilet with an odd mix of confusion, excitement and most of all worry. "What, Mommy?" He asked, turning to Rainbow Dash upon hearing her voice and nuzzled her in the side.

"Mommy needs you to listen to her, and to Aunty Spitfire." Rainbow Dash said as she tried her best to keep up the act. "We are going to teach you about how to use the potty."

"Who Aunty Spitfire?" Soarin asked as he looked all around, not appearing to recognize anypony in his current state. "And what potty? Potty mean I no need diaper?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, because you're gonna be a big colt. And Aunty Spitfire is right over there," She pointed to the pegasus with a gold coat. "So once I take off your diaper, just pay attention and do exactly as we tell you, okay?" Soarin nodded back. He didn't put up a fight when his diaper was removed and set aside.

Spitfire cleared her throat and then gestured a hoof to the toilet. "Okay, Soarin. You see that? That's the potty."

"It is?" Soarin blinked in surprise, sounding like a foal who was seeing this mighty porcelain throne for the first time.

With a most unusual smile on her face, Spitfire quickly replied. "Yup. So I want to sit down on the seat, and then just do whatever you have to do. When you're all done, you let your mommy and I know and we'll get you all cleaned up."

The stallion obeyed as he somewhat clumsily waddled over toward the toilet. But as he drew closer, he stopped and hesitated. "But what if potty try to eat me?" Spitfire groaned in disbelief as she facehoof herself again.

"Don't worry!" Rainbow Dash said as she quickly took charge. "It won't eat you or harm you, I promise. If it tries to do anything, I'll be here to stop it! Now go ahead, you're so close. And you wanna be a big pony like Mommy, don't you?"

"Yeah, wanna be big pony!" Soarin proudly declared, eagerly resuming his waddle. He quickly plopped his rump right down on the toilet seat. Once he was comfortable, he started to relax. He didn't seem bothered by the idea of having his 'Mommy' and his 'Aunty Spitfire' watch over him. As soon as he heard a tinkling sound echo into the bowl, he signed in relief.

* * *

It was all over in a matter of seconds. "I done!" Soarin announced. He sounded like a toddler who was expecting praise for his actions. Praise that he was soon rewarded with as both of the grown-up pegasi watching over him came trotting forward.

"Way to go, Soarin!" Rainbow Dash cheered, helping him up. "That's how it's done!"

Spitfire nodded in agreement. "Not bad, kid. See how easy that was?"

Soarin grinned. "Yeah! Potty easy! Now I big colt!"

"What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash commented as she turned to Spitfire. "He hasn't turned back yet."

"Just be patient," The Wonderbolt captain said in a not so hushed tone. "And don't flush until I tell you to!" Rainbow Dash nodded as the gold coated pegasus turned back over to Soarin. "Well, big colt," She told him as she pulled out several rolls of toilet paper. She didn't even need to use that much. "You gotta let us wipe you up after you go. Just hold still and Aunty Spitfire will get you all nice and clean." When the wiping job was complete, the used rolls were discarded into the toilet bowl.

"And now for the most important and totally awesome part!" Rainbow Dash declared with a huge grin on her face. "Mommy will show you how to flush." Then she placed a hoof on the silver handle, letting her superior know that she was ready.

"Wait for it." Spitfire whispered. As soon as Soarin was staring down into the toilet bowl, specifically, the waters within it, she gave the signal. "NOW!" She demanded. Almost immediately, Rainbow Dash promptly pressed down on the silver handle.

As the toilet started to flush, Soarin's eyes remained fixated inside the bowl, watching the toilet paper spinning around and around with the rapidly swirling water before being sucked down the drain. By the time the water had turned into a whirlpool, he appeared to be in a trance again. After watching all of the water swirl down the drain and disappeared, the stallion suddenly blinked and shook his head.

"Huh? Where am I? How did I end up in the bathroom?" He lifted his head and saw Spitfire and Rainbow Dash standing in the toilet stall with him, feeling quite embarrassed. "Spitfire? Rainbow Dash? What's going on here?" He asked them.

"Great, you're back!" Spitfire said with a smile, sounding rather excited at the prospect!

"Back? Back from where?" Soarin questioned before his eyes happened to spot the discarded diaper on the floor. A diaper that was clearly intended for a pony his size. "Hey, wait a minute! The last thing I can remember is seeing the Dizzitron spinning, and then the next thing I knew I was here!"

"You know that 'incident' from before Rainbow Dash joined our ranks?" Spitfire asked her childhood friend.

Soarin gasped in realization! "Oh-no!" He groaned. "Don't tell me that it happened again!"

Blushing hard, Rainbow Dash nodded. "I'm afraid so." She confessed. "It was _you_ who got hypnotized and regressed."

"Lucky for us the cure was the same both times." The young captain added.

"Couldn't you have just turned me back without the whole potty training roleplay?" The stallion asked with a blush on his face.

"Hey, you did it to me," Spitfire retorted. "I figured I had to do the same thing you did with me if I wanted it to work."

But Soarin commented. "Why? From the sound of things it doesn't seem like I was anywhere near as bad when I regressed as you were," He appeared to be only slightly teasing. "Besides, if you went through all of this just to change me back, I think you're not as bad with foals as you think."

The young captain snorted in reply. "Maybe, but I'm not looking to start changing diapers anytime soon."

"Same here," Rainbow Dash agreed, picking up the diaper and opening the stall door. "There's no way that we're running a daycare around here. That would be even more embarrassing than what I did to help change you back to normal."

"Who has been watching the recruits?" Soarin asked as the three Wonderbolts exited the toilet stall.

"I asked Thunderlane to take over since I didn't know where I could find Fleetfoot or Misty Fly," Rainbow Dash said as she tossed the diaper into a nearby garbage can, and then both she and Soarin went over to the sinks to wash their hooves. "I also suggested that we should start warning the recruits to always wear their flight goggles whenever they're testing the Dizzitron. I don't want anypony else going through the same thing you've been through."

Spitfire nodded as her two teammates dried their hooves off. "After she told me what happened to you, I can't really blame her for wanting to prevent this from happening to anypony else."

"Speaking of recruits, we should be getting back to work!" Rainbow Dash said to Soarin who nodded in agreement.

But before he and Rainbow Dash could leave, Spitfire cleared her throat to get their attention. "I want the both of you to oversee trials." She ordered. "Dash, if you hear any of the recruits teasing Soarin about the incident, tell them to stop making fun of him or they'll be flying laps! Soarin, make sure that Dash is following all of the commands you give her. And tell Thunderlane that he can return to whatever he was doing at the time before all of this. You two got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered and saluted the young captain. Once they were all out of the bathroom, Rainbow Dash and Soarin flew off to find Thunderlane and the recruits to tell them the news, while Spitfire went back to her office to _finally_ dispatch a cleaning crew over to the runway to clean up Soarin's accident.


	55. Not So Rock Solid Results (Pie Sisters)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad]

Characters: [Pinkie Pie] [Marble Pie] [Limestone Pie] [Maud Pie] [Cloudy Quartz] [Igneous Rock] [Granny Pie]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: While some of the details were the suggestion of Latecomer, I felt it was not right to credit him here considering his prior contributions and the fact that the details were never ironed out fully. Also, there are implications of disciplinary spanking, so reader discretion is advised.

Despite the fact that they were not the only daughters of their rock farming that were undergoing potty (or rather pot) training, Pinkie Pie and Marble Pie were still being taught through the methods that had already been underway in both of their older sisters: Limestone and Maud. Limestone, being naturally the oldest, was finally advancing far enough to be trained with the outhouse. And she and Maud were both in pull-ups.

As for Pinkie and Marble, they were in diapers and were given the old family chamber pots that had first been passed down to Limestone and then Maud. Cloudy took the liberty of supervising the pot training for her two youngest daughters, while Igneous largely oversaw the older two's training.

The Pie family training was really quite simple: Learn to feel the rhythm of nature as it flowed through your body, or feel the rhythm of a hoof across your rump for not paying attention. These methods had worked with relative success on Igneous and Cloudy's other daughters, even if the training for Maud had been less difficult for some reason than Limestone despite Limestone being the oldest of the Pie sisters. As for the twin two year old sisters (Pinkie was older only by a few minutes), pot training as their family had taken to calling it was defined largely by them being confined to the house. They soon started to notice how their older sisters would occasionally be allowed to help out in the field, with Maud even bringing home a pet rock she'd named Boulder. "Can we go out to play in the fields with Limey and Maud?" Pinkie asked her mother one day. "Marble and I promise to be good, right Marble?"

Marble Pie replied with a quiet. "Mm-hmm." She wasn't one to talk much, mostly because she could usually rely on her slightly older sister to speak up for her.

Cloudy Quartz calmly but firmly answered. "No. Thy sisters are older and are further along in their training. They have proven that they can be trusted. When someday thou have both mastered use of thy chamber pots, then we shalt see about letting thou both play out in the fields with thy older sisters." And that was that, Pinkie and Marble both knew better than to question their mother's logic. They had learned long ago that doing so was a surefire way to be given a time out, and that was if they were lucky (the Pies' methods of child raising were definitely strict, but one couldn't say they didn't produce results. The exact nature of those results was debatable, though).

So Pinkie and Marble devoted themselves as best they could to their pot training. It was hard not to feel slightly jealous to hear Limestone brag about the outhouse that she was using, and the newfound freedoms that came with it. "Seriously, you two are missing out." She would often tell them. "And just think, I'm gonna be in charge of the whole farm someday. I wonder if you'll even have an old fashioned outhouse to train with by the time you get to my age. Because I'm thinking we might be upgrading to indoor plumbing in the near future."

Maud just commented in mostly dry tones. "You did not always have such success as you're having now. You still sometimes use a chamber pot at night, and even then you still have accidents sometimes."

Limestone blushed with rage. "So? Sometimes it's really dark and I can't always find my chamber pot. Besides, I don't have accidents anywhere near as much as I used to! I'll bet for sure I'll be fully trained and out of pull-ups before any of you."

"Not if you keep having accidents," Maud corrected. "Father says it's almost time for me to begin training with the outhouse."

"That is indeed so, Maudalina." Their father nodded, coming inside from a hard day of work in the fields. "And thou art making considerable progress in thy training. You seem to understand the flow of nature within you better than any of thy sisters."

Cloudy then spoke up. "This talk is for another time and place, Igneous. Everypony learns at their own pace. Our daughters shalt all be fully trained in due time."

Weeks passed, and an interesting development started to occur within the Pie family household: Maud was allowed to graduate to outhouse usage, which started to erode Limestone's confidence and feeling of superiority. She would still insist that she was the furthest along in training, but with Maud encroaching on her territory the claim was harder to back up.

Pinkie did her best to tune out these kinds of remarks, convinced that the best way to put Limestone in her place would be to simply master chamber pot usage. It helped that she felt more of an attachment to Maud anyway, and Maud didn't brag about her training. To her it was no big deal (perhaps that was why she was proving to be the easiest of the four sisters to train).

Marble wanted to do the same, because she and Pinkie were both in silent agreement on how important it was that they meet their family's expectations. They were no doubt expected to emulate Maud's lack of trouble in their approach, as opposed to the still bumpy route Limestone was headed down even though she did seem to be advancing little by little.

However, even among the twin sisters there soon became noticeable differences between them about how well they could manage pot training. Even just being confined to the house didn't always guarantee success, as both sisters had learned the hard way when disciplined for accidents.

But Pinkie seemed to have them less frequently than Marble. For some strange reason it seemed like Pinkie was more in tune with what her body was trying to tell her. No one seemed to have an explanation for it, not even Pinkie Pie herself. The little filly just seemed to know when she had to go. She started making so much progress that her parents began to discuss openly about graduating her to pull-ups, and maybe even moving her to the outhouse.

Marble Pie's progress was considerably less so by comparison to the frequency of her accidents. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to grasp the idea no matter how hard she tried. And try she did. She would try, and try, and try but she seemed to only just make it to her pot if she was lucky. More often than not she either never came close to making it, or ended up going on the floor instead. Her rump started to become red on multiple occasions.

Pinkie Pie took notice of this development, and thoughts started to form in her head. "_I know Marble's trying her hardest," _She thought and pondered. "_She'd probably be a lot better at it if she didn't feel like she was lagging behind everypony, including me._ _Since I can't get Limey to stop teasing her, and I can't ask Limey or Maud to stop their training and let Marble catch up, I'm gonna have to do the next best thing. Besides, I kind of like my diapers. I don't think I'm ready to give them up __**just**_ _yet._"

And so the elder twin sister put her own plan into action. It was quite a bold plan to be sure, and a strange one to boot. She started to intentionally have accidents, usually in her diapers. It actually wasn't that hard for Pinkie to do. She found that if she ignored her body's signals for long enough and kept on playing, nature would take its course for her. Then she would waddle away to find either her mother or her father to inform them of what happened. "I had an accident. Can you change me, prithee?" She would always ask as politely as possible.

With grumbles and groans, Cloudy or Igneous would reluctantly take up the task of getting their daughter changed into a fresh diaper. And each time it would usually be with a remark of: "Thou was supposed to stop having these accidents by now, Pinkamena. Thou were meant to start outhouse training.", and after the change was complete they would often put their pink coated charge in a corner in the hopes that she would learn for next time what not to do.

But it seemed like the accidents just continued to happen, and it didn't matter how many times Pinkie was disciplined and told what was expected of her. Both Igneous and Cloudy became frustrated and frazzled by how their second youngest daughter had originally seemed so good at her potty training, yet now it seemed like every other day they were changing her diapers and cleaning up after her accidents. Not even Limestone's training had been this difficult and unpredictable. However, they did seem to notice that Marble's accidents were beginning to happen less often. She was still having trouble making it to her pot on time, but she was slowly making progress. So now it seemed that _she_ would be the one to graduate from pot training, which was not something either parent would've expected or even anticipated.

Of course, Marble knew that Pinkie's "accidents" were not really accidents. More than once she wanted to speak up and say something. But every time she thought of it she would ultimately decide against it. "_Pinkie's doing this for my sake. I don't want to seem ungrateful,_" She thought to herself. "_Maybe I should tell her to start asking Maud for changes instead so she doesn't get into trouble as often?_"

Asking Limestone for help was out of the question, especially when she was relishing in this development and openly talked about how her training "wasn't the weirdest or the hardest anymore". No one seemed to mention how she was starting to fall behind Maud when it came to mastering outhouse usage.

However, before Marble had a chance to think about how to deal with Pinkie's way of "helping" her though, an unexpected pony ended up intervening to set things back on track for the young one. An exhausted Igneous and Cloudy turned to Granny Pie, Igneous' father who was known for being rather strange and unusually (and outwardly) cheerful.

Nopony knew for sure what Granny Pie would do, the situation was without precedent and it had been years since the aged mare had had to deal with such things as diapers, chamber pots and foals having accidents. But out of desperation the parents had decided to let her be the one to handle things. She was tasked with changing Pinkie and cleaning up accidents the child had, as well as making a greater effort to get the young one recommitted to chamber pot usage.

The first day that Granny Pie was alone with Pinkie (Cloudy and Igneous had decided to devote their efforts to continuing the various training of their other daughters), she was able to deduce in a heartbeat what was going on.

"Your accidents aren't natural," She spoke in her own way (which was noticeably different from her offspring, Igneous). "You have been intentionally using your diapers."

With a gulp, an exposed Pinkie confessed to her grandmother. "W-well, only because I didn't want Marble to feel bad about not being as far along as I was. She just looked so unhappy, and I wanted to make her feel better."

But Granny Pie sighed. "Child, your parents surely taught you that everypony learns at their own pace, and that there's no shame in being what is called a late bloomer. Likewise, if you are doing well at it there's no reason not to take pride in it. You shouldn't always compare yourself to others. If you truly wished to make your sister happy, you could work on encouraging her and leading by example. Offer her support and reassurance."

"Are… are you gonna tell my parents?" Pinkie nervously asked, fearful of the punishments that would ensue if that happened.

Granny Pie shook her head. "They merely tasked me with finding out why you suddenly started having such a hard time with your pot training, Pinkamena. So long as you promise me that you'll never again start to intentionally have accidents, and so long as you promise me that you'll make an honest effort to go back to using your chamber pot as needed, I won't tell them."

Pinkie forced back a gulp. "Okay, Granny Pie. I'll do that."

Granny Pie smiled. "Excellent. And I know you won't go back on your promise, because if you do I'll know. We Pies all have our own abilities that make us special. I suspect that yours are already beginning to manifest themselves. Someday, when you are older, I will teach you about them more in depth."


	56. You CAN Train Twice (Sunset Shimmer)

Tags: [Equestria Girls] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Sunset Shimmer] [Princess Celestia]

Written By: Diokno 44

Note: Diokno 44's Button Mash prompt took so long partially because early on he mistakenly wrote for Sunset Shimmer instead. And since he had wanted to do her, I felt it best to credit him here.

* * *

Coming to a new world, even of your own accord was a learning experience. Sunset Shimmer had found that going from a pony to a human (what the world beyond the magic mirror called the species she had transformed into) came with some difficulties. Even the most basic of behaviors and actions were different now. There were so many things she had to either learn about for the first time, or relearn how to do. Some were obvious, such as walking on two legs instead of four and styling her hair with hands instead of hooves (to say nothing of the lack of a horn had been quite a blow to the frustrated girl). Others were unexpected and gave her a fair deal of trouble.

Among these was potty training.

Now, despite the fact that ponies could answer the call of nature in nature itself if they wanted to, where Sunset had grown up that had been discouraged. Her mother had instilled in her from her earliest days that to "fertilize the soil" was horribly uncouth, something that only uncivilized farmers did. And when Sunset was old enough she was trained in how to use a bathroom, though that might have been too generous a description considering it only had a small tub and a sink.

Although ponies did have access to indoor plumbing in Sunset's time, her family couldn't really afford to have an indoor toilet installed. So for the young filly it was chamber pot usage until she could prove she didn't need diapers, and all the usual fanfare that came with this milestone had resulted. It wasn't until years later when Sunset Shimmer was studying under Princess Celestia herself that her bathroom habits would change. But now that the young mare turned apparent teenage girl (she couldn't really tell how old she was in this world) had to learn what human toileting customs were like. Since it seemed she was stuck in this world for the time being, and didn't have much money on her, she would need to blend in. It would be hard to do that if she couldn't do what all humans did.

Well, the first stop for the teenage girl, actually a pony was a nearby convenience store. She used some of the little money she had to buy diapers. "_I probably won't need them, I hardly ever wore diapers in Equestria after I turned two. But it's better to have them than risk leaving puddles. Especially because there aren't any guards or maids I can bully into cleaning up._" She thought to herself, settling for the cheapest brand she could find that would fit her. She then started to think about the time when she was in Equestria, living in the castle with Celestia, particularly how she'd been introduced to the 'throne toilet' as it was called there and had been so fascinated by it.

* * *

On the evening of the day she moved into the castle, Princess Celestia was giving Sunset Shimmer a tour of her new home when she noticed that the young unicorn was bouncing around with a worried look on her face. "Sunset? Do you need to go potty?" She asked the filly who quickly nodded her head. "Very well. Follow me please."

Reluctantly, Sunset did as she was instructed and she soon found herself inside Celestia's bedroom.

When Sunset Shimmer got her first glance of Princess Celestia's bathroom, she let out a loud gasp. It was a lot bigger than the one back when she was still living with her parents. She quickly recognized the bathtub, the sink and even the separate walk-in shower. The only object the young unicorn didn't recognized was a tall, light pink, and appeared to be shaped like a bowl with a fully rounded seat and a lid which was raised at the time. Attached to the back of the bowl was a tank which featured a shiny gold handle placed off to the left side of it. turned her head back over to the princess. "What is that?" She asked, pointing a hoof at the strange object.

Celestia smiled. "This is a toilet." She answered. "This is what I use whenever I need to go potty. I guess you've never seen one before, haven't you?" Sunset shook her head. "Now I know that your parents said that you are able to use a chamber pot, but the toilet is a lot better than using chamber pots. Since this is your first time seeing one, let me explain how it works." The princess cleared her throat and the young unicorn listened carefully. "All you need is to sit down on the seat, but be careful that you don't fall in because it is very slippery. Once you feel comfortable, you do what you usually do in a chamber pot." She then pointed a hoof to a roll of a paper-like substance attached to the nearby wall. "This is toilet paper. Is what you use to clean yourself up when you're all done. After that you put the used rolls into the toilet."

She paused as her horn lit up and lifted the filly up and placed her on top of the tank of the toilet. "And finally you pull this down to flush like this." To demonstrate this, she used her magic to pull down the gold handle.

FWOOSH!

Sunset Shimmer winched as a loud roar reached her ears. When she looked down into the toilet bowl, she saw the water inside was spinning rapidly around and around before turning into a mighty whirlpool! The young unicorn's eyes widened in surprise as she watched as it swirled down a hole at the bottom of the bowl and disappeared! Then a couple seconds later, it came back as if nothing had happened.

The filly smiled as she looked back at the princess. "Wow!" She cheered loudly.

"I know, right?" Celestia said. "In fact, I believe that someday everypony would have a toilet in their own bathrooms."

"That might take some time." Sunset advised. "Everypony will need to understand how it works like I did and get use to them."

"Now that I think about it, you have a good point." The princess agreed. "After all, I was one of the first to install a modern throne toilet. So, would you like to try using it?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded and from that day forward, she have been using the toilet ever since. She was always fascinated seeing it flushing after she was done using it. She started to think about what else could be flushed down the toilet. A few weeks later however, she got a chance to find out for herself.

* * *

One afternoon, Celestia was running late for a meeting when she accidentally forgot her crown. And when Sunset Shimmer found out, she decided to see if it could be flushed down the toilet. So taking the crown with her magic, she went into Princess Celestia's bathroom and after closing the door behind her went over to the toilet. When Celestia's crown landed in the toilet bowl, she pressed the gold handle down with one of her front hooves.

Now realizing that she had forgotten her crown, Celestia ran back to her bedroom as fast as she could! When she arrived, and saw that the door to her bathroom was closed, she at first thought that Sunset was going potty. But upon noticing that her crown was missing and heard a loud splash coming from her bathroom she realized that Sunset had her crown and went over to the bathroom door. "Sunset?" She called, as she started to knock on the door. "Have you seen my crown anywh-?"

FWOOSH!

Before she could finish her question, Celestia heard the toilet flushing! "Oh-no!" She gasp as she opened the door and ran over to the toilet as quickly as she could. But it was too late! The rapidly spinning water inside the bowl had already became a mighty whirlpool! By the time the princess had reached the toilet, she could only watch as her crown was sucked down through the hole at the bottom of the bowl!

"Princess Celestia? I'm so sorry for flushing your crown," Sunset Shimmer apologized afterward. "My curiosity got the better of me. I promise that I won't do it again!" The young unicorn was shocked to see the princess smiling.

"It's okay, Sunset. I understand," Celestia replied. "This isn't the first time that something like this happened. Luckly, I have several similar crowns for such emergencies. So I can just wear one of those to the meeting instead."

This made Sunset feel a lot better. And she even felt more relief when the original crown was eventually retrieved from the sewers. Suffice it to say, Sunset had learned the hard way what not to flush down the toilet.

* * *

Just as Sunset had snapped out of her daydream, by a stroke of luck, the most unexpected of persons (boy was it weird for Sunset to say that so regularly) showed up. This person looked exactly like Sunset Shimmer. "Hey, you look just like me! You could be my twin sister!" The other Sunset had giggled upon finding her doppleganger.

Groaning, the Sunset not native to this world forced herself to smile. "Well, I don't know about that, unless we were separated at birth and our parents never told us."

The native Sunset just replied. "You're so grumpy all the time. Don't you have any place to call home?"

"No," The other Sunset answered. "I have no home to go back to," A hint of regret crept into her voice as she commented. "I doubt she'd want me back anyway after the way we parted."

The native Sunset blinked in confusion and asked. "Who's 'she'?"

Having realized her mistake, the other Sunset told her human world counterpart. "Nopon… er nobody you need to know about. All you need to know is that I can't go back to where I came from, and I unfortunately don't have much in the way of money. I've been trying to find someplace where I can live and get by until I can start making money."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" The native Sunset smiled! "You can come live with me! I always wanted a sibling, but my parents said I was enough of a handful," Then she noticed something that had escaped her attention earlier. Namely, what her otherworld counterpart was wearing. "Hey, why are you wearing diapers? Only babies and people who are unable to control their own bodily functions wear diapers."

The foreign Sunset reluctantly confessed to her native counterpart. "Let's just say that I have some 'issues' and the diapers are the only thing that helps."

"Well if you're going to live with me, you're gonna have to learn how to use a bathroom. Because I'm not changing diapers, and I don't think my parents will be too keen on it either." The native Sunset insisted.

* * *

So it was that Sunset Shimmer came to stay in the household of the human who was native to the world she was in. This Sunset even had the same family, with some key differences. As there was no "princess" or any sort of royalty that ruled over the land, this Sunset's mom worked on a cleaning crew at a hotel, and the dad worked for some kind of business.

Just as the native Sunset had said, her parents were quite insistent that if the "other Sunset" as they took to calling their guest was to stay, she was going to have to either change herself or use a bathroom. The non native Sunset chose the latter. It'd be hard to take her seriously in this world if she was wearing something that was only meant for babies. And if she ever came back to Equestria, she didn't want the first thing ponies saw being her in a diaper.

The only thing that really annoyed Sunset was how her other self practically forced Sunset to be taught by… well… herself.

"Okay, it's really easy," The native Sunset instructed the other her. "You take off your diaper. Then you sit on the toilet, making sure you put the lid up and the seat down. And then you just do whatever you need to do, then wipe, flush and wash."

The foreign Sunset groaned, even though she followed through on every instruction given to her by her other self. "You're not going to actually watch me the whole time I'm doing this, are you?" She asked.

The human world Sunset Shimmer giggled. "Of course not, silly. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Left to her own devices, Sunset was able to use a human toilet pretty easily once she got used to sitting on it the way humans did. It sometimes reminded her of the time when she was in Equestria, living in the castle with Celestia, particularly how she'd been introduced to the "throne toilet" as it was called there and had been so afraid of it. Celestia had reassured her that it was nothing to be afraid of and that someday everypony would have similar models in their own bathrooms (something that Sunset Shimmer hadn't seen become a reality in her time).

Wiping was definitely not as carefree as it was when she was a unicorn and could just use magic to levitate over the toilet paper to clean up. Doing it by hand was much more of a burden. But she managed.

* * *

This "potty training" was thankfully short in its duration. Sunset was out of diapers within a week of beginning the training, and she never again needed to wear them.

But her other self annoying, cheerful presence and desire for friends drove Sunset crazy. It was so difficult to plan her revenge when her other self kept treating her like a sibling. So after Sunset found a good paying job, she left her other self behind. It wouldn't be until about a year later that she'd learn this world's version of her was going away to a private school somewhere else, which was fine by Sunset since she was enrolling at Canterlot High. Its location being close to the portal back to Equestria had cemented that decision.

At least her other self had been good for something, though. If not for her, Sunset Shimmer was certain she would not have survived on her own in the human world. Though at the time her ego refused to admit it.


	57. Dazzling Dependence (Dazzlings)

Tags: [Equestria Girls] [Slice of Life] [Comedy] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Sonata Dusk] [Aria Blaze] [Adagio Dazzle]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Loosely takes place within the universe of "The Worst" by Wandering Pigeon

* * *

Sonata Dusk couldn't stop grinning. She'd been looking forward to this for such a long time, even when her fellow sirens turned humans thought she was crazy. But seeing as they'd been stuck in diapers due to a lack of control over their bodily functions, it only made sense to Sonata that they do what all normal humans did to gain that control: Potty training. So she was leading both of her sisters to the bathroom, ignoring the stink eyes they were shooting at her and at each other. Sonata suspected that they weren't really going to try, but ever since this whole diapering situation had started the youngest siren of the bunch (albeit by only a few minutes) had begun calling most of the shots. So when she said they were going to do potty training there was little either grumpy pants Aria or bossy britches Adagio could do to stop her.

"Hey, come on," Sonata chiperly encouraged. "We get to go through potty training all over again! Don't act like it wasn't fun back in Equestria. And we didn't have diapers or toilets like we do here in this world."

Aria Blaze grumbled. "Yeah, it was so much easier. Quite frankly, I'd rather be dead than go through it again. Potty training is for babies, and we're not babies."

"Just shut up, Aria." Adagio Dazzle replied. "If there's even a chance this could get us back to normal and make it so we don't have to keep wearing diapers twenty four/seven, then I say it's worth a shot," Though she muttered under her breath. "There's no way this will work." She didn't want to discourage Sonata, because when she got discouraged Sonata had a tendency to try even harder to make the impossible possible.

The Dazzlings stopped outside the bathroom they shared between the three of them. "Okay, we've only got one toilet and one training potty, so one of us is gonna have to just wait," Sonata explained. "I've got plenty of potty training books to read and games to play. And later on we can watch this really cute potty training video I found. Man, this world has got everything!"

"So, who gets to try?" Aria asked Sonata, wanting it to be over and done as soon as possible.

"Well, it's my idea, so I'm gonna use the training potty," Sonata declared, much to the annoyance of both of her sisters who could not believe how childish she was acting. "You can flip a coin, or do rock paper scissors, or whatever it is you wanna use to decide who gets the toilet," Then she chirped. "Oh, and whoever wins needs to remember to take off their diaper. And don't worry, we'll keep at this for as long as we have to until we're fully trained again." She strolled into the bathroom with the door swinging shut behind her. It was soon possible to hear the sounds of rustling and crinkling padding, indicating that Sonata was in the process of undoing her diaper before she sat on the training potty.

Aria and Adagio looked across to each other. Despite their truce a few days earlier, they were still not on the best of speaking terms. But Aria just insisted. "I'm not going to humiliate myself for Sonata's sake over something that's not gonna work. So you can go in there, sit on the toilet, and let Sonata do whatever she wants to do until she gives up on this stupid potty training idea. You know we don't have the kind of control necessary to make it work."

"Whatever," Adagio replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try anything if it means we can ditch the diapers. And if I'm doing it, then you're going to do it."

"Fine," Aria groaned. "I guess I'll play along just this once. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

So Adagio went into the bathroom while Aria waited outside. Adagio tried not to roll her eyes when she saw Sonata sitting on a training potty that was clearly too small for her. Without even getting up from the training potty, Sonata smiled at her older sister. "Hey, Adage," She greeted in that stupidly optimistic (and annoying) tone of hers. "The toilet's right over there. Just take off your diaper and sit down on the seat."

"Okay, but I'm not reading any of those stupid books." Adagio protested, strolling towards the toilet and prepared to sit down.

Sonata giggled. "Adage, I told you you have to take off your diaper first. There's no point in doing potty training if you're just gonna go in your diapers all the time."

The eldest siren groaned and cursed under her breath as she fiddled about with the tabs on her diaper. She hated how loudly it crinkled as she slowly slid the padding down her ankles until it unceremoniously dropped to the bathroom floor. Groaning anew, she sat upon the toilet seat (at least Sonata had bothered to put the lid up and the seat down, instead of making Adagio or Aria do it themselves). It definitely felt weird to be sitting on something that she'd first taken for granted upon being banished to this world. "How long do I have to sit here?" She asked Sonata.

"Until I say you can get up. Sonata replied with a grin.

Adagio groaned anew. "You're really getting full tilt into this potty training idea, aren't you? If anything, I should be the one doing the teaching, I'm the oldest. Without me, you and Aria wouldn't be able to survive."

Sonata couldn't help but giggle. "I think Aria might disagree. She says you're too bossy. And if you ask me, I say she's too grumpy. You and Aria both need to learn to lighten up and look on the bright side, like I do."

Adagio scoffed at the suggestion. "What's the bright side of this? It's bad enough we're diaper dependent for could be forever, but now your idea is to treat this like we're just toddlers who don't know what the bathroom is or how to use it."

"Exactly," The cheerful siren declared. "If we keep thinking we'll never get out of diapers, then it's going to be a… whatever it's called when something you think about comes true," Then she spoke up. "Ooh, I think I have to go potty, Adagi!" And she blushed a bit. "Uh, you mind maybe looking the other way so I can have some privacy?"

The elder siren reluctantly sighed and obliged. But she nearly gagged when a powerful smell reached her nostrils a short time later! "Gah! Sonata, what did you eat?"

Sonata willingly admitted. "It was Taco Tuesday. And you know about me and tacos. That bib was more accurate than it might have known when it said I was a princess."

"But I'm the one with the throne," Adagio declared, sounding kind of jealous (and she probably was). "So, what? Are you gonna make me clean you up now?"

Sonata shook her head as she got up from the training potty. "Nu-uh. I can do that myself, because I'm a big girl now," And then she smiled! "Ooh, you know what I forgot: The potty charts! Every time we're successful we can put a gold star on our charts, and every time we don't make it we can put a stormy cloud on them! Guess I'll have to remember for next time."

* * *

As Adagio continued to sit on the toilet, she couldn't help but scoff at the fact that Sonata had not only actually used the training potty, but was using wet wipes to clean herself up instead of toilet paper. "I just love the scent the wipes give off. It's so refreshing," She declared and then tossed the used wipes into the trash. She then told Adagio. "You can get up now if you want, I'm gonna have to empty out my potty."

"Fine by me," Adagio insisted as she got up. "It was getting boring just sitting around and doing nothing."

"I gave you books and games," Sonata replied, grabbing the training potty. "I didn't buy them so you could _not_ use them. I swear, Adage, sometimes you're more of a grumpy grump than Aria is."

Adagio Dazzle remarked while pulling her diaper back up (she knew she hadn't gone and detested Sonta checking her just to be sure). "Forgive me if I decide I don't like acting like a toddler. And you'd better not force us to undergo this at school. It's bad enough the principal and vice principal know about our 'situation'."

Sonata Dusk dumped the contents of the training potty into the toilet as she just replied. "Well you know, we're not the only ones who came here from another world. That Sunset Shimmer girl did too, and she doesn't wear diapers. Maybe we could ask her what she did to graduate from them."

"I somehow doubt she was as unlucky as us and had to be diaper dependent," Adagio groaned. "And I'm not about to ask her if she did. Having her find out would be the worst! Just imagine what she'd do to us if she knew of our secret."

Sonata only grinned in reply. "You really think she'd do that? Everyone says she's changed and that she's not a mean girl anymore. Besides, it can't be worse than what Vice-Principal Luna once did to you and Aria." She then set the training potty back down and flushed the toilet, making everything that had just been put into it disappear.

Adagio's cheeks flushed red again. "Don't remind me! If you tell a single solitary soul, you're dead!"

"I won't, Adage. Have a little faith in me," Sonata replied and washed her hands. "I guess today's not a potty day for you. Oh well, as the saying goes 'There's always next time."

But Adagio simply stormed out of the bathroom. She'd had enough of this humiliating and embarrassing display, and wanted no further part in it. "_At least knowing Aria has to go through this too makes me feel a little bit better about it all,_" She thought to herself. "_Now I've gotta find out how to make sure Sonata can't show that potty training video to us later._"

Aria Blaze reluctantly walked into the bathroom when Adagio came out. "Okay, so I just take off my diaper and then sit on the toilet, right?" She asked Sonata (who had finished washing her hands in the sink).

Sonata Dusk eagerly nodded. "Yup. Although, the training potty's also an option if you wanna use it instead."

"Nah," Aria replied, shaking her head. "There's no way I'm going to be caught dead using something so… so… infantile."

Sonata blinked. "What's 'infantile' mean, Ari? You and Adage keep saying it, and I don't know what it means."

Aria just groaned and cursed under her breath. "Nevermind! I thought you were just playing dumb, but you really _don't_ know what it means! Seriously, how did I ever get stuck with a scatterbrain like you and Little Miss Bossy Pants Adagio for sisters?"

The youngest siren only giggled. "Ah, don't be like that, Ari. Ooh, maybe you're just grouchy 'cause you already went potty and didn't have time to take off your diaper. It's okay, I'm here for you now."

Aria practically eeped when Sonata gave her an unrequested and unexpected diaper check! "What did you do that for? Don't you think I'd know if I did anything in my diaper?"

"Well I just thought I'd check," Sonata insisted. "You're still clean though, so go ahead and have a seat on the toilet. And remember, you can't get up until I say you can get up."

* * *

But Aria Blaze had a different idea in mind. She'd been in a bad mood today, and Sonata's sudden diaper check had only made things worse. So the middle siren's face began to morph into a rather unusual (almost sadistic, you might say) grin.

"Uh, why are you giving me that face?" Sonata asked Aria. "Are you feeling okay, Aria?"

"I will be, once I do this!" Aria declared as she reached out and grabbed her fellow siren by the head!

Sonata began to scream in pain! "Ow! Ari! Stop it, that really hurts!"

Aria refused to loosen her grip. "Yeah? Well this is gonna hurt even worse. And it'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me, I'm glad to say," She proceeded to drag a squirming Sonata across the bathroom floor, shoving the younger siren face first into the toilet bowl! And Aria wasn't content with a mere soak. So, she shoved Sonata's head as far down the bowl as it possibly could.

Sonata couldn't say anything, she had to focus on holding her breath so she wouldn't inhale toilet water. Try as hard as she might, she was unable to overpower Aria.

"Since I can't actually flush you down the drain, this is the next best thing!" Aria declared as she used her free hand to reach over to the lever on the tank of the toilet, even though she knew her fellow siren couldn't say anything in reply. "This is what I think of your silly potty training idea!" Then she pressed it down as hard as she could!

Sonata Dusk was subjected to a severe swirly, and upon being yanked free from the toilet bowl by Aria she was completely soaked. "I'm gonna tell Adagio you're being a poopy head!" She sniffled. "And you know what poopy heads like you get?"

"You can't do anything to me, Sonata!" Aria roared back! "And neither can Adagio! If I ever get out of diapers, it's going to be on my terms and nobody else's!" Her rant was cut off as a sudden, strong smell reached her nostrils! "What the?"

Now Sonata was starting to giggle uncontrollably. "I didn't mean it literally when I called you a poopy head, Aria! Maybe if you hadn't been bullying me, you could've actually gone poo poo in the toilet and become a big girl, just like me."

The stinky siren grumbled and snorted. "You don't know that! This doesn't prove a thing!"

"Oh, then I guess you won't mind staying in that dirty diaper for a while?" Sonata not so innocently asked (she didn't go along with her sister's schemes because she had no choice). "I'm not gonna change you after that swirly you gave me. But I think Adagio might be willing to do it, for a price."

"I can change myself, you know! Just give me the supplies!" Aria demanded. "And I'm..." She struggled to force the next words out. "Sorry I gave you a swirly, Sonata. And I'm sorry Adagio if I wasn't cooperating on this potty training idea of yours."

Sonata only replied. "Hey, it's okay. We can't all be big girls like me. But I'll be here for you and for Adagio until we've all mastered potty training. And who knows, maybe someday we'll go back to how we were before we came to this world?"

Aria just grumbled. "Let's hope that day comes sooner rather than later," And she protested. "Remember, you can't tell a soul about this. And we're **NOT** playing along outside the house!"

"Fine, go it alone," Sonata somewhat smiled, and then turned to the cabinet where she'd stored the changing supplies, eyeing the pull-ups she'd bought. "We'll just see who gets to wear the big girl panties first."

"Pull-ups are still diapers, you dweeb." Aria groaned.

"Nu-uh, they're totally different!" Sonata protested. "They don't hold as much as diapers do, which is why we're not gonna wear 'em until we can go for a long enough period of time without leaving puddles or making messes."

Aria just sighed, realizing it was no use arguing with Sonata as the young siren retrieved the changing supplies to give to Aria.

* * *

After the change was complete and the old diaper tossed away (with its contents flushed down the toilet), Sonata and Aria washed their hands in the bathroom sink and then exited the bathroom.

An impatient and frustrated Adagio Dazzle was waiting for them. "Well it's about time."

"Ah, did you have a change of heart and wanna try to go potty?" Sonata half asked/half teased Adagio.

Adagio blushed and roared! "No! Never in a million years!" And she looked at Sonata as she demanded! "Where's that potty training video you mentioned? I couldn't find it anywhere!"

Sonata giggled. "Oh, are you silly, Adage. It's not a real video like you could find on the t.v. It's online, on the computer," And she grinned. "I'm gonna show it to you and Aria later. I made sure to memorize the title so I wouldn't forget it. It's got everything! They even do songs!"

"Do you _always_ have to act like a child?" Aria groaned in annoyance!

Sonata just replied with a smile and a wink. "Hey, don't be like that. By the end, I think you two will like the video even more than I did! I tell ya, this world has got it all! I don't know if I'll _ever_ wanna go back to Equestria." Aria and Adagio could only share mutual looks of annoyance, frustration, and resignation to their fate. At least until this all blew over and they were diaper free, they were unfortunately at the mercy of the youngest of them's childlike approach. They could only hope that it wouldn't be too long. Because they weren't sure they could survive months of being treated like big toddlers.

An unaware Sonata simply waddled away, not even bothering to hide her diaper that bounced and crinkled with every step she took. "_Oh, I can't wait to show them that video! And maybe we can practice getting our voices back by singing the song in it. I'm sure I can find the lyrics somewhere._" She thought to herself, as she went to retrieve her laptop.

While Sonata was away, Adagio whispered to Aria. "We both agree we're never going to speak of this after this is over, right?"

Aria nodded. At least that was something she and Adagio could both agree on. It was perhaps the one silver lining to this embarrassing streak that they were stuck in for the time being.


	58. Babs Seed's Bad Night (Babs Seed)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Babs Seed] [Princess Luna] [Princess Celestia]

Written By: Zubric

Note: Zubric loosely suggested the idea of Princess Luna intervening in Princess Celestia's dreams to mess with her, so the idea was modified for Babs Seed here. Inspiration is also partially inspired by 'Potty Training Fail' by EvilFrenzy on Deviantart. This story is also an indirect sequel to 'Princess of the Potty'.

* * *

Babs Seed hadn't expected her dreams to be taken over by a rather bored Princess Luna. In fact, she hadn't been expecting for Princess Luna to appear in her dreams at all. Maybe if her dreams had been normal or circumstances had been different, that would've been the case and she would've woken up feeling no different than when she had gone to sleep (hopefully).

Alas, the one time bully who had long since mended her ways and had solved her own bullying problem at home, would be subjected to the whims of a dream patrolling princess that was inspired in the most unusual and unexpected of ways.

It all started not in the dreams of Babs Seed, but in the dreams of Princess Celestia. It hadn't been long since her visit from Nanny De Foal where she had been used as a demonstrator for foals on how to use the potty. The experience was sticking with her, try as she might to get it out of her head. And it seemed that her sister would much rather exploit the odd dreams happening as a result, rather than try to help.

The dream always started the same way, Princess Celestia finding herself alone in her private bathroom. And tonight's dream was no exception. Almost as if she operated on auto pilot, she found herself being drawn to a brightly pink colored toilet that was rather large (almost too large in fact). The princess waddled her way towards the pink throne, hindered by the diaper that always materialized out of nowhere (or so it seemed). "_Here we go again._" She thought to herself. "_I wonder what Luna will do to me __**this**_ _time._" It was at this point that she could expect her younger sister to show up and hijack the dream, molding it into a variety of experiences that were quite humiliating.

Celestia got her answer as soon as she stood before the toilet, preparing to climb onto the seat. Without warning, teeth appeared all around it and it reared forward, roaring and screeching like some kind of monster! If not for the bright pink coloring, it might have actually been terrifying.

And then, who should appear atop the tank of this monster toilet but Princess Luna in all her glory? And she was cackling with glee. "Oh, what's wrong, sis? Don't tell me little Tia is scared of the potty monster."

Princess Celestia frowned and snorted. As expected as these sort of dream pranks had become they were still not tolerable in the slightest. "Oh shut it, Luna! I knew it was you! There's no such thing as a potty monster!"

Now it was Luna's turn to frown. "Oh, you're no fun at all, sister! Why can't you just let me be the big sister for once?"

Celestia would hear none of it. "Haven't you already meddled in my dreams enough, Luna? Just because I don't patrol the dream realm like you doesn't mean I don't have control over my dreams. Maybe I need to demonstrate that fact to you."

Luna was most surprised to suddenly find herself inside the monster toilet bowl. "What? How is this possible?"

Celestia just looked down at her sister. "It's my dream, so I can do whatever I want!" She told Luna Now stop bothering me, I'm tired of you trying to treat me like a toddler all the time! Go find somepony else's dreams to monitor!" And she pushed down the handle of the dream toilet.

Try as she might, Luna found that she lacked the power to regain control over her sister's dreams. The flush ultimately served as a mechanism by which she was expelled from Celestia's dream entirely. Even though she knew her sister couldn't hear her anymore, she still stuck out her tongue. "What a party pooper! So I wanna have a little fun with her, is that so wrong? It's not like I'm slacking off on my duties, I have to monitor everypony's dreams and intervene when something is off."

But what was done had been done and couldn't be undone, so Luna was now forced to seek out another way to alleviate her boredom. She probably wouldn't find dreams as interesting or unusual as her sister's, but there were still always plenty of nightmares for her to battle (though after a while, the intensity of it started to become a routine).

* * *

Babs Seed had no way to know what had been going on between the royal sisters as she was entering her own dream. All she knew was that it started out unmemorable, progressing like a typical day for her but much faster. Suddenly, though, the filly was excusing herself and the scene was rapidly changing. In the blink of an eye she was in her bathroom. And though she wasn't wearing anything, she felt the odd urge that something was off. Like her body and her mind were trying to tell her something, though what it was she had no idea. So the filly ignored it, making her way towards the toilet.

It was at this moment that Princess Luna happened upon the dream. She had chosen to intervene upon sensing something was off, and her many years of experience in the dream world told her immediately what was going on. When a little one's dream mind started thinking about the bathroom and about toilets, it usually meant only one thing. Now she needed some way to make her presence known. Recalling her earlier dream prank on her sister, which had ultimately backfired, a rather naughty idea came to the alicorn's mind.

Babs was ready to climb onto the toilet seat and sit down, but that was when it happened! The toilet suddenly transformed and reared back its head, bearing razor sharp teeth that looked like a mouth! She eeped and stepped back as this porcelain monster roared at the top of its lungs! The frightened filly screamed and whimpered in fright, shaking considerably. Upon realizing her mistake, Luna quickly popped up inside the dream monster toilet bowl. "Child, my sincerest apologies!" She pleaded! "I didn't mean to scare you so."

Upon hearing Princess Luna's voice, Babs Seed reluctantly looked up as the princess of the night emerged from the toilet bowl and stood before the filly looking none the worse for wear. The toilet had transformed back to its normal state and now stood silent in its usual spot.

"P-Princess Luna?" She whimpered as she struggled to regain her composure. "Wait, you mean that was you just now?"

Luna nodded in confession. "I wanted to find a way to get your attention so that I could make my presence known. And I'm afraid I was feeling a tad inspired by an incident with my sister earlier in the night. I hope I didn't startle you too much."

Babs replied by blowing her mane's bangs out of her eyes. "Eh, I probably would've gotten over it eventually. I learned long ago that if there _were_ any monsters in my house, I could scare 'em off pretty easily," Then she pondered. "But what are yous doin' in my dreams? I didn't think I was having a bad dream or anything. Was I?"

The princess shook her head. "You were not. However, there is something I wanted to ask of you: Have you been having any…" She coughed into a hoof as she tried to delicately put it. "'Issues' at night?"

Babs Seed's earlier confidence seemed to leave her as she reluctantly confessed. "Well, I know yous won't say anything or think any less of me. So yeah, I kind of have been. It ain't anythin' serious, but my folks have been forcing me to wear pull-ups to bed for protection. It's embarrassing! And the worst part is, it's totally inconsistent! One night I'll be perfectly dry, the next night I'm all but soaked. It makes no sense."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of or annoyed by, child," Luna said and reached out a hoof to comfort the filly. "I have known many bed wetters over the years. Many of them grew out of it all on their own in time. I know you won't be any different. Soon, your body will adapt and gain the control necessary to make it through the night without having accidents."

"I know, I know, that's what everypony keeps saying," Babs deeply sighed. "But it's still annoying and embarrassing. And it feels like no matter what I do it just comes and goes whenever it wants to."

Luna then offered. "Well, if it really bothers you that much, there is something I can try to do to help you. It's a bit unusual, and I haven't done it very often. It sort of involves what I did earlier. It's called dream training, and the intent is to try and help you realize when you have to go so that you can wake up in time."

The filly was all too eager to agree! "If it means my folks will stop puttin' me in pull-ups every night, I'm willing to try anything!"

The princess of the night then declared. "Okay then. We can start the training tomorrow night."

Babs shot Princess Luna a puzzled look. "Why not tonight? I'm ready now."

But Luna only shook her head. "I'm afraid my intervention was not in time, and the earlier introduction had the opposite intended effect. You are unfortunately already wet."

"What? Really? Aw, that's a bummer," Babs declared. "I didn't even feel it happening."

"Most children who wet the bed don't, I'm afraid," Luna acknowledged. "That's why time is the best remedy, because they need time to learn to identify the warning signals," Then she added. "But I will wake you up so that you can be changed."

Babs awoke mere seconds after Princess Luna had said that, and sure enough the familiar damp sensation in her pull-up made her realize that the princess had been right. So it was time for a change, and the filly was glad that her parents trusted her enough to let her do it all on her own.


	59. Operation POTTY (Bon Bon)

Tags: [Thriller] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Bon Bon] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Special Agent Sweetie Drops, who went under the cover name of Bon Bon, had been given a new top secret assignment to undertake. One might find it odd that she was a secret agent at such a young age, but almost from birth the little filly had a seemingly unnatural ability to blend in with any crowd. She was a hide and go seek champion, and more than once her parents had lost her out in public when she waddled away, because she was just that good at being like everypony else.

Yet it seemed like there was one thing that always kept giving the young agent in training away. It was what she wore around her rump for 'protection' as her superiors always said. Protection from "what" she didn't understand. Wasn't she protected enough as it was with her disguise and her abilities? What more protection could a secret agent really need? Besides, what good would something so big and so poofy do her when it not only gave her away but always hindered her escape?

So it was that Sweetie Drops (continuing to go by her cover name of Bon Bon) decided to ditch the accursed padded undergarments that were known as diapers. Apparently, there was something known as pull-ups that were similar to diapers but less restrictive. If she was going to have to wear something around her rump for 'protection' she would much rather have one of those pull-ups so her movement would be greater.

There was just one not so small catch. These pull-ups were meant for big ponies. You couldn't just ask for them, you had to prove you were worthy of wearing them. And the only way to do that was to undergo what was known as potty training.

Naturally, Bon Bon asked her parents if she could begin potty training and be granted permission to wear pull-ups. She was sure they would say yes. She had heard her parents talk about how they were starting to tire of changing her during her 'missions' and the earth pony had found that the sounds and smells she made whenever she had to 'go' were really distracting. No wonder it seemed like more and more of her missions were ending with her being captured.

Potty training would be a win-win for everypony, at least that's what the little filly thought. But her parents told her. "You're not quite ready yet, Bon Bon. You need to go longer without using your diapers before we can justify training you."

Bon Bon snorted upon receiving such a reply. She was so sure she was ready. What did it matter if she was using her diapers? As soon as she was potty trained that wouldn't be an issue, and the foal was certain that if she wanted to keep the pull-ups she would wear afterwards she'd have to continue to use the potty.

Well, if her parents didn't think she was ready then she would just have to prove them wrong. She would have to make it clear to them that she was ready to be potty trained, and it wasn't just foals being foals and being curious about things they didn't understand. So just like that, she gave herself the assignment of figuring out how to master (or at least somewhat master) potty training enough to get her parents to change their minds.

It took some time for the secret agent to acquire enough intel for her assignment. She had to figure out what the potty was and where it was before she could use it. Taking advantage of her great hiding skills and ability to blend in, Special Agent Sweetie Drops used her Bon Bon alias to again go undercover.

Having heard unusual noises from the bathroom, Bon Bon investigated by way of crawling inside unseen whenever either of her parents entered (because it seemed to her that whenever one of her parents went into it, the unusual noises usually followed). She took great care not to be discovered. Never once did she blow her cover as she watched from afar. Soon, the foal started to piece together an idea of what she was up against. As it turned out, the potty appeared to be some kind of a chair (the grown-ups loosely mentioned a throne, but it hardly looked like one. No throne she knew had a bowl like shape that was anchored to the floor). The seat had a round opening, and the lid on the top was likely for covering the opening of the seat. And attached to the back of it was a strange looking tank which has something long, gleaming and silver that produced a roar if pressed down. Next to it was a paper like substance that was apparently used for cleaning.

Using it seemed simple enough, and getting to the bathroom to use the potty wouldn't be much of a challenge. Heck, the door never seemed to close just right, it always had to be shut manually to completely seal off the room. The only obstacle that had to be overcome for Sweetie Drops was finding a way onto the seat. The young earth pony knew that she didn't come up to it enough to just sit on it like her parents did. And she doubted she could just jump up to it with how slippery the seat looked.

The answer soon came to the observant undercover agent in what was surely a stroke of genius. A well worn, wooden stool that had clearly seen better days. She mostly used it to brush her teeth before bed since it allowed her to look in her bathroom mirror. If the height boost was great enough to put her almost on level with her bathroom mirror if she stood on the very tips of her hooves, then it could surely elevate her enough to climb onto the seat. From there it would be a simple matter to do what needed to be done. And as an added bonus, the roar that came from the potty if that silver device was pressed would be certain to draw her parents to the scene. This time she would actually want to be discovered, because she would have something for _them_ to discover.

And so the plan was set into motion. The operation would commence as soon as Bon Bon could find enough of a window of time to sneak to the bathroom undetected. A premature discovery would ruin everything.

Days went by after Bon Bon had finished collecting all the necessary intel, and her plan had been rehearsed in her head so much that she knew it by heart. Yet now it seemed fate was conspiring against her, because her parents were never leaving her long enough for her to have even a chance to sneak away.

But then suddenly, the chance came and the foal decided to seize on the rare opportunity she had been afforded! She was roused from her sleep sometime during the night, feeling a faint but now familiar urge (another part of her spy work had involved learning about the signals her body gave off when it was time to 'go') deep down inside her. Taking but a moment to adjust to the darkness, a friend to any special agent, Bon Bon used her incredible strength to rip her padding off completely, knowing that it would just get in the way and slow her down. She didn't even care that her bottom was now exposed to the open air, it actually felt kind of liberating.

Squeezing her way through the wooden bars that held her captive, Bon Bon plopped to the ground and took off! "Special Agent Sweetie Drops Mission Log, starting… sometime at night," She whispered to herself as she trotted along. "I've been woken from sleep to undergo the training and will report on the success of my attempt shortly. No sign of the enemy."

From her bedroom, the foal crawled down the hallway to the bathroom. Just as she had smurized the door was open ajar, her ticket inside. Bon Bon did so, though her hopes for a quick trip were dashed upon discovering that the bathroom itself was dark too. Only the faint glow of a night light which was plugged into the wall between the sink and the toilet illuminated her surroundings at all, otherwise she would've had to abandon the mission. "I have entered the lair and about to climb onto the seat," Bon Bon continued to whisper to herself. "It seems that somepony was here before me. Though who, I do not know."

After pushing her step stool as close to the toilet as she could possibly hope to do, the young filly made her attempt. She was just able to grasp the edge of the toilet seat with her hooves. Not only was it slippery and surprisingly cold, it was a lot bigger than she'd been expecting, sitting on the edge only meant that her rump wasn't hovering over the opening above the bowl. She'd have to scoot back. Since the toilet seat was very slippery, Bon Bon knew that she had to be careful. If she went too far, she would tumble into the waters below. She'd already taken a bath tonight, she didn't need another.

Steadying herself, Sweetie Drops tried to move her rump back on the toilet seat. It was a task easier said than done when even the slightest movement felt like a battle not to slide off (either onto the floor or into the water), and it also didn't help that the urge from earlier was now no longer faint. She'd been ignoring it for some time, which had allowed it to build up inside of her and grow stronger with each passing minute! She knew she didn't have much time left before her body would operate entirely on auto-pilot! Would she make it in time?

The darkness did make it quite difficult to judge, but eventually Bon Bon was sure she could scoot back no longer without falling in. "I've assumed what I believe to be the proper position," She declared even though no one could hear her. Not even the urge could snap her out of her imagined scenario. "I can only hope there's nothing that my intel reports and recon missions failed to notice."

Only a minute or so after she had said this, Bon Bon felt her body's natural instincts take over. Her tail hiked up, and the silence was broken as a series of quite audible splashes could be heard, to say nothing of the familiar smell. She felt rather emboldened, but didn't look down because the darkness made it impossible to see (and because she didn't want to risk losing her balance falling in). "The training appears to have been successful," She announced aloud, though not too loud. "All that remains is to report to my superiors."

Then she tried to stand up to reach over to the silver handle she knew was there, but trying to move her hooves threatened to make her lose her balance! So rather than risk that outcome, Sweetie Drops slowly but carefully scooted across the toilet seat until she was able to position herself next to the handle.

The silver outline of it could just be made out in the dark. Reaching out with all her might, she pulled it down!

Without warning, there was a loud roar as the bowl rumbled ominously beneath Bon Bon! She didn't realize how hard she had pulled, as she found herself holding onto just the handle as she dangled above the bowl!

Suddenly, light flooded the bathroom! "Bon Bon!" Two familiar voices gasped as they rushed over, a pair of hooves quickly pulled the foal off the toilet while another grabbed some of the paper substance and started to use it on her bottom.

"Mom! Dad!" Bon Bon declared as her earlier fright left her. "I did it! I have mastered potty training! I am ready for pull-ups."

But the foal's parents were not so impressed. "Bon Bon, you scared us half to death!" Her father lectured! "Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?"

"It's great that you want to be a big pony and prove that you can do big pony things," Her mother added. "But this is not how you show us that you're ready to learn about the potty."

"So, this means no more pull-ups?" Bon Bon asked, dismayed that her mission had not ended with the roaring success and praise for a job well done that she'd been expecting. She didn't mean to scare her parents, she just wanted to prove to them that she was ready to be a big pony.

"Not yet, Bon Bon," Her father said as he finished wiping his daughter clean and deposited the used rolls of the paper substance into the toilet. "At least, not until your mother and I buy you a training potty. We can't risk another scare like this. A training potty is acceptable for a foal your age, the big potty is not." Upon hearing Bon Bon sigh, he and his wife looked at each other for a few seconds. Realizing now that Bon Bon had went to great lengths to try using the big potty, they decided that they might as well make it up to their daughter.

Bon Bon was quite surprised when her father lifted her up and moved her closer to the silver handle. "Since you went in the big potty, why don't you do the honor of flushing it?" He told his confused daughter. This made the foal smile. Despite having to hear it again, she could be able to see why the big potty made that loud roar since the bathroom light was on. So the young earth pony reached out a hoof and pressed down the handle.

The loud roar was heard once again as Bon Bon looked down into the bowl. The water was spinning rapidly around and around. She watched in amazement as it suddenly turned into a dizzying whirlpool which took the paper substance, and sucked it down through a hole at the bottom of the bowl! After a few seconds, the water swirled down the drain and disappeared! When it returned, the paper substance was nowhere to be seen!

After having her hooves washed by her parents, Bon Bon was taken back to her bedroom and once she was tucked in, she fell fast asleep, dreaming about being a big pony and going on big pony missions.


	60. Training with a Twist (Tempest Shadow)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Tempest Shadow] [Spring Rain] [Glitter Drops] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

Note: Based on the official' _Stormy Road To canterlot_' movie prequel book. Creative head canon was used to describe how, in the story, Fizzlepop did not appear to have parents and lived, seemingly, alone as a young filly.

New Horizons was a village that had an excellent view up towards the great city of Canterlot. The fillies and colts were never made aware of how everypony there was an orphan. From the youngest foal to the eldest mare or stallion. However, there did come a time when the village elders would tell the young mares and stallions of the village's 'secret'. But all who knew were warned against ruining the 'Happy Herd' that still believed all were part of one great whole.

Homes in New Horizons were built and assigned by the town's elders. Most were occupied by 'siblings' who had assigned 'caretakers' to guide them into adulthood. The caretakers had their own home within a short gallop range from the children they oversaw.

The New Horizons Nursery was the closest one would ever find any sign of the town serving as one large orphanage. It is here that three unicorn friends: Spring Rain, Glitter Drops and Fizzlepop Berrytwist were starting on their journey to having their very own homes within the village.

"Hey, Spring Rain!" An energetic unicorn who was clad in only a diaper called. "Where's Fizzy Twister?"

Spring Rain, who could easily be believed to be the eager unicorn's twin sister, stopped her playful headbutting of a large ball upon hearing her name called. "Glitty Drops?" She asked, before finding herself sitting down on a far squishier diaper than she had remembered it being. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered. "Fizzy is going to use the potty."

"The potty?" Glitter Drops thought, before seeing the giant ball and sparking her youthful horn to see if, just maybe, it would improve on her ability to move it. "Why Fizzy Twister not play magic ball game?"

Spring Rain sparked her horn as she head bonked the large ball back towards her friend. "Fizzy say potty important," She replied. "Fizzy says using potty make magics better faster."

"But she not here?" Glitter Drops asked with confusion as her focus on the ball and using her magic kept her from realizing she was now using her diaper the same way Spring Rain had earlier. "This magic play practices?

Spring Rain continued to keep her focus on her horn, the ball, and how she would get it moved telekinetically back to Glitter Drops. "You know Fizzy," She replied while feeling the ball push back towards her friend with just a bit less effort than before. "She no focus like we do."

Glitter Drops felt the ball be a bit less difficult to roll back to Spring Rain. "We her friends?" She thought with a hint of worry. What if Fizzy was already forgetting about them.

"We are," Spring Rain assured her friend as the ease of pushing the ball seemed a bit less this time. "But she says potty help improve magics."

The sound of grown-up hoof steps soon came into the playroom. "Hello, Glitter Drops," A female pony greeted. "Hello, Spring Rain."

Both foals looked towards one of their unicorn caretakers with open eyes and wide smiles. "Hello, Nanny Fruity!" The two replied while gesturing towards the ball. "See what we do?"

The white coated mare with lime-green hair nodded in approval before using her magic to levitate the foals in the air. "I also see that you both made a little magic in your diapers too," She giggled. "Remember that putting all your attention on horn magic makes you forget about other things your body is trying to tell you."

The young fillies blushed as they became instantly aware of how much they were not paying attention to the rest of their bodies. This was soon followed by a tummy rumbling duet as they became aware of how they had skipped snack time.

"Sorry, Nanny Fruity," Spring Rain pouted.

"Got too into ball magics." Glitter Drops added.

The nanny just nodded and gave a warm smile. "It's alright," She replied. "We'll get you both cleaned up and then get you both a snack before naptime."

The unicorn caretaker then pulled a saddle-like covering from her saddle bag, placed it on top of her back, and levitated the two foals onto the saddle-like covering. "By the way?" She asked them. "Have either of you seen Fizzlepop? She's normally with you two and I saw no sign of her between the nanny's room and here."

The unicorns frowned as the answer reminded them of their current situation.

"Fizzy is going potty." Glitter Drops replied sadly.

"She be big filly," Spring Rain glumly added. "We still foals."

Nanny Fruits Basket felt alarmed. Each part of the large nursery had multiple washrooms with modernized toilets, sinks and baths. However she could not alarm the foals on her back by showing panic. She also couldn't risk a rash, if one had not already formed, on Spring Rain and/or Glitter Drops. All she could do was hope another nanny found the remaining foal of the group, before the overly ambitious filly got herself in some real trouble.

* * *

The washroom that Fizzlepop had come to was the furthest away from all the known nanny patrol routes. It featured a stall-style shower, a simple sink with no foal-friendly stepping stools, and the target of her mission. This being a modern-aged, throne-style toilet. "Okay," She said aloud. "It times I go from foal to big filly!"

Even as a foal, FB was quite the strategist. Though the caretakers in the village nursery always took extra effort in encouraging those in their care to, "Be their best to inspire the rest!". It was now time for Fizzlepop to show her friends how magic and the potty could be mastered together.

However, as per regulations, the toilet lid was down and little Berrytwist knew that proper potty use meant the lid should be up to show the watery depths that were meant for what her lower-half had been using her diapers for.

Fizzlepop's young mind went about imagining all the ways in which she could safely lift that lid. However time was running out as her bladder and bowel muscles gave her what the caretaker's referred to as: "The tell tale signs that it is potty time.".

"Okay," Fizzlepop said while managing to hold enough magic in her horn to pull away the tabs of her diaper. "Step one done," The confines of the diaper had helped maintain a comfortable temperature around little Berrytwist's hindquarters. The sudden change in how the air felt against her lower half only served to increase the pressures she was told needed to be held until finding a nanny and getting help to use the potty. "Oopsie," She said aloud, upon realizing she had missed some very important steps. Though she wanted to show she was strong, powerful, and ready to show her undiapered flanks to the world. Plus, as the most daring of the trio of herself, Spring and Glitter, she needed to keep up her reputation.

GURGLE-CHURN

FWOOF

"Tail rise means potty surprise!" She cried with fear upon recalling more of the potty training lessons that Nanny Fruits Basket, Nanny Kimono and Nanny Hot Springs had told all foals who were ready for ditching their diapers, and prepared to really start their magical training.

Fizzlepop eyed her target and knew she needed to not only lift the upper lid but also pull herself up onto the sides of the 'potty pool' in order to properly do what needed done.

"Special seat avoids wet feet," Echoed in Berrytwist's mind as she sparked her horn. This was another step she forgot in 'The Potty Plan' where one of the nannies would levitate a special covering so potty training foals did not fall into where their 'icky-yucky stuff' went.

FLICK SLAM!

It would have been a sight to see as fizzlepop mustered enough magic to use her horn to lift the lid of the toilet, throw it back against the back of the throne-like porcelain tank, and find her front hooves and head dangling just barely above the water inside the toilet bowl, her barrel teetering on the outer rim and her hindquarters scrambling as she did not know whether to pull herself up or lower herself down!

* * *

Luckily, as this happened, Nanny Fruits Basket had managed to, calmly, play 'Hide & seek' with the freshly cleaned and diapered Spring Rain and Glitter Drops to find their purple-coated friend in the 'Staff Only' washroom.

"Found you!" The two foals cheered as they saw only the rear of their friend squirming over the toilet.

Nanny Fruits Basket tried very hard to hold back her worry for Fizzlepop's well-being. Unfortunately her friends' loud outburst scared the 'stuff' out of Fizzlepop before she plummeted horn first into the 'deep end' of the watery bowl.

SPLOOSH

THUNK

The two friends sitting atop the nanny's back couldn't help but laugh as Fizzlepop plopped into the potty to show only a set of hind legs kicking about while bubbly gurgles came from within.

SHING

SQUOO-LOP-WHOOSH

The nanny managed to remain calm as she gently wiggled the stuck foal from the watery depths, sat her gently upon the floor and used a nearby towel to help dry the shivering, daredevil unicorn off.

Spring Rain and Glitter Drops were laughing so hard at all the silly sounds and sights that they fell off of the nanny's back. Fortunately their thick diapers cushioned their fall as they simply just rolled on the floor with a massive case of the giggles.

"Need some help?" A white coated unicorn who had red hair and strawberry-red eyes asked.

Fruits Basket sighed as she too tried to hide a snicker from escaping her muzzle. "Kimono," she said as calmly as she could. "Could you take Spring Rain and Glitter Drops off to the napping room? I need to get little Fizzlepop cleaned up."

Kimono took in the scene before her and knew this was one that needed her to ask no further questions.

SHING

FWOO

CRI-CRINKLE PLOP

"Okay you two," Kimono cooed as she brought the giggling duo onto her back. "It's nappy nap-nap time!"

Neither of the unicorns complained as Kimono couldn't even help but let out a little snort, for what she knew Fruits Basket needed to 'take care of'. "Good luck," She called as straight-faced as possible. "And you'll get the potty down soon enough, Fizzy!"

As Kimono left, Fruits Basket found the discarded diaper and used it to clean up what had fallen on the floor in front of the toilet. She then removed all her nanny supplies, levitated Fizzlepop in her magic and entered into the shower stall to wash the frightened young foal (who was shivering from her scary experience and from how her mane and coat were drenched in cold, icky toilet water). "Don't worry, Fizzy," She assured the foal as warm water and lavender scented soap found its way upon the young filly's body. "It's brave ponies like you who will go on to change the world. And to be honest, I don't mind changing a few more diapers if it means not getting your horn stuck inside a toilet bowl, or worse."

The foal said nothing. She just felt herself grow tired as the warm water, lavender scent, and soft scrubbing of the nanny put her to sleep. If she had just remembered all the steps and had planned around them, she wouldn't have fallen in. Next time would be different, and she couldn't wait to show her friends just how magical potty training could be.


	61. Staying in the Lane (Thunderlane)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad] [Mystery]

Characters: [Thunderlane] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

One would never have guessed from looking at Thunderlane, second only to Rainbow Dash as one of the most promising Wonderbolts recruited in recent years, that he wasn't always the best. Long before he became a big brother to Rumble and thus had an example to set, Thunderlane had been an unhealthy child.

From birth and throughout his foalhood, Thunderlane was sickened often with ailments that his parents swore he was picking up from his peers. It would start with a cough or a faint sniffle, and within days he would be confined to bed while his parents worried themselves about taking care of him.

The pegasus' earliest years seemed to be marked more by trips to the doctor and visits from nurses than the usual joys and adventures little ones tended to have. And to make matters worse, the constant state of sickness seemed to hinder his growth. He was underweight, below average in size for a colt of his age, and worst of all he couldn't fly. His wings seemed to develop slowly, and whenever he tried to use them (always at the encouragement of his parents) it would end with a lot of straining and little to show for it.

Although Thunderlane did gradually get better as time went by (both because of the foul tasting medicines his parents made him take and because of the natural immunity he slowly built up), his development issues remained a concern as he entered the toddler years. Already a period of transition and worry for most parents, the hindered development of their child gave Thunderlane's parents great cause for concern.

So it was of little surprise to anyone when the two year mark came and went without any effort to graduate the little colt from diapers. His parents didn't think he'd developed enough self control, and every doctor and nurse they consulted agreed that potty training was better off being delayed because of everything Thunderlane had endured.

All Thunderlane knew was that he got to stay in diapers a lot longer than any of his peers (whenever he got to play with them, anyway), and at first he thought this was the greatest thing ever! But as time went by, the little pegasus slowly but surely saw how unhappy his parents seemed. They didn't appear to share the same enthusiasm for his continued pampered state. And after everything they'd done for him, he wanted to find some way to make them happy. But what could he do?

* * *

The answer came in the most unexpected of ways. It was a stroke of genius for the little one's mind. He wasn't sure what exactly it was that had inspired him, though he thought it had something to do with seeing some kind of plastic bowl in the bathroom once. "_I think I'm supposed to use it, somehow,_" Thunderlane thought to himself. "_Because it can't be for anything else or it would've been used by now. But how am I supposed to use it?_"

Well, he could figure it out on his own time when his parents were occupied with other things.

Weeks after the idea first came to him, Thunderlane finally remembered it long enough to consider it and act on it. He always had a small window of time to himself just before nap time. His parents did this in the hopes he'd wear himself out and not put up a fuss when he was set down for his naps.

So the little colt crawled his way to the bathroom, opening the cabinet where he'd first spied that unusual plastic bowl that was colored a bright blue for some reason. He didn't spot it right away, so he started pushing various other things out of the cabinet so he could crawl inside it and inspect every nook and cranny. Sure enough, tucked away into a corner of the cabinet (and having gathered a fair bit of dust) was the bowl.

Thunderlane grasped it with his tiny hooves, wiggling and tugging as he pulled it out of the cabinet alongside himself. He'd make kind of a mess of those strange bottles he was told not to drink from, but he hadn't spilled anything so he could put them all back later. For right now, he wanted to get a closer look at the bowl in the hopes of understanding what it was. He was especially confused since there was a bigger bowl shaped object already in the bathroom, and that one had a seat, a lid, and some kind of tank with a strange silver handle attached to it.

The plastic, blue colored bowl didn't offer anything to Thunderlane to help the little colt understand what it was or how he was supposed to use it. But on one side of it was a small logo of some sort with the words "My Little Potty" printed on it.

"Potty" was a term Thunderlane suddenly remembered. "_One of my friends mentioned having that,_" He thought to himself. "_He said the grown-ups make you use it instead of a diaper, somehow._" And just like that, a vague idea came to the little colt. He didn't know if it would make his parents happy, but he was curious about this "potty" and wanted to try and use it. It just didn't make sense to him to have such an object sitting unused and neglected in the bathroom.

Remembering that to use the "potty" required one to be without a diaper on, Thunderlane reached for the tabs on his diaper and clumsily fiddled with them until he was able to undo them. As the padding slid down to his legs, the little pegasus climbed onto the "potty". His initial sitting pose felt wrong, so he turned himself around to where he was sitting with his tail towards the back. And then he just waited, and waited, and waited and waited. Nothing happened. What was he doing wrong? What else about the "potty" did he not understand that was required of him to know? Had he missed a step somehow?

The little pegasus finally decided that whatever he was currently doing wasn't working. His attempt was a failure and he would have to try again some other time. But as he moved to get off, something finally happened. It sounded almost like running water, except it was much louder and seemed to echo. Looking down, Thunderlane could see that the potty was filling up! He was actually doing it! And he felt full of pride for having done so! "_I did it! I figured it out, and all by myself too!_" He thought.

* * *

Once he was certain he was "finished" Thunderlane got down from the "potty". He didn't quite know how to empty it, but he didn't care. He wanted to share this accomplishment with his parents. They had to see this!

Thunderlane tried to flap his wings, but they were still not yet developed enough to make him capable of flight. So he was forced to waddle, his diaper still pulled down to his legs and trailing after him with each step he took. As a result, it took him quite a while to find his parents, who were most surprised to see their son come to them instead of it being the other way around. "Mommy, Daddy, I use potty!" He declared to them both, sounding quite proud of his accomplishment.

"You did?" His mother and father both exchanged glances of hopeful optimism.

"I think I did! Come see!" Thunderlane told them and clumsily waddled away, leading the hopeful parents to the bathroom.

Sure enough, despite having to step around some of the scattered (but not spilled) bottles, they could see that the training potty _had_ been used. "Well done, Thunderlane!" His mother praised him! "Not only did you use it, you were able to figure it out all by yourself! Your father and I are very proud of you!"

Thunderlane's father agreed, though he added. "But you should come get us whenever you think you have to go. That way you won't make messes trying to get to your potty, like you just did. Plus, you'll need a grown-up's help to be wiped." And he pulled a few rolls of toilet paper from a nearby rack to do just that.

After the wiping job was done, Thunderlane had his diaper pulled back up and was placed onto the top of the tank of the "grown-up potty". Looking down into the bowl, he saw that it was filled with crystal water and there was a hole at the bottom for some strange reason. Then the colt saw his father pick up his potty and everything in it was poured into the "grown-up potty" where they splashed into the waters below. When he saw that his potty was now empty as it was placed back down onto the floor, his mother pressed down the handle.

There was a strange, loud noise and his eyes widened upon seeing the water inside the bowl spinning rapidly around and around. Suddenly it became a dizzying whirlpool! Thunderlane watched in amazement as everything floating in the water was sucked down through the hole at the bottom. A few seconds later, the water swirled down the drain and disappeared! Then it returned, except now it was crystal clear once again. There was no sign of what was in it just moments ago.

Then his parents helped their son wash his hooves, before they did the same for good measure. Afterward, they carried their triumphant son back to his room, as it was still time for his nap. But they did tell him that there would be a special reward waiting for him when he woke up later.


	62. Leap Before You Flush (Rumble)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Rumble] [Rolling Thunder] [Short Fuse] [Doctor Stable]

Written By: superfun

Note: superfun suggested the idea of Lightning Dust being re-trained by the Washouts due to hitting her head during practice. When Lightning Dust's prompt was taken, I decided to retool it to involve Rumble and credit him.

* * *

Despite what had happened with Lightning Dust during a performance in Ponyville (shortly thereafter she "mysteriously" went missing), the Washouts recovered pretty quickly. But Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse both soon discovered that the Washouts didn't work so well with only two performers. They needed a third.

And it just so happened that there was a young pegasus who could fill the part, despite the fact that he hadn't yet "washed out" of the Wonderbolts (but considering his brother was an _actual_ Wonderbolt, that was probably for the better).

"So, you'll let me join your group of flyers even though the Wonderbolts think I'm not old enough to fly with _them_, and my brother agrees?" Rumble asked the two older pegasi when they offered him a spot in their group.

Rolling Thunder flashed an unusual wide grin. "But of course, mate. We Washouts don't really have an age limit. Long as you're a halfway decent flyer and can fit into the smallest suit we got, you can join."

Short Fuse was quick to point out. "And you know what the Washouts motto is?" He then shouted! "You'd better know it for your sake, because I'm not teaching it to you!"

Rolling Thunder just gestured a hoof to calm her companion and teammate. "Easy there, Short Fuse. No need to scare the tyke away," She promptly told Rumble. "The Washouts' motto is simple: 'Leap before you look'. By joining us, you agree to throw caution to the wind and do the most extreme of extreme stunts!"

"It's wicked cool!" Short Fuse declared. "So whaddya say, kiddo? Are you in or are you in?"

Without hesitation, Rumble signed the contract given to him. The Washouts sounded pretty cool from what he'd heard. But he felt confident in his belief that they weren't completely reckless and careless. He was only flying with them because he wasn't old enough to join the Wonderbolts. Once he came of age, if he was still with the Washouts, he planned to leave. But for now, flying with the Washouts sounded like fun. "_I hope my big brother doesn't take this too personally. He's always so overprotective of me. I can take care of myself!_" Rumble thought.

Neither the pegasus colt or the two older pegasi recruiting him could've anticipated what was to come. A problem in which the Washouts' reckless ways and lack of regard for personal safety would catch up to them, and in the most unusual of ways.

* * *

Rumble was quickly made front and center for the Washouts rebranded image, masquerading as Half Pint Dynamite 2.0 (Rolling and Short refused to say anything about the original Half Pint Dynamite). And for the first couple of shows he starred in, despite some close calls with the Crushinator Jaws of Smashalot (patent pending), everything went well. It probably helped that they were close to Ponyville but not too close.

However one day, during a packed show where the roar of the crowd was deafening, things didn't quite go smoothly for Rumble. He and the Washouts had tried to attempt a stunt that had previously failed: A launched scooter jump. This time, although the scooter avoided being tangled in a rope as it rolled down the hill and towards the ramp, Rumble was thrown off the handlebars midway through! The audience gasped in horror as Rumble only just remembered to flap his wings before he hit the ground head first at high speed! The impact was severe enough to knock him out cold! Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse immediately rushed to their injured teammate's side and carted him off, ending the show way before the intended finale.

Doctor Stable was anything but pleased to have Rolling and Short come barging in through the front doors of Ponyville General Hospital with Rumble in tow. "That's twice now that you Washouts have endangered a child's life with your reckless ways. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Please, doc, you can lecture us all you want later. But right now, you gotta help Half Pint Dynamite 2.0 here!" Rolling Thunder pleaded. "I promise, from now on the scooter launch is only gonna be done by trained Washouts. No more newbies."

"I'm not getting on a scooter and you can't make me!" Short Fuse bellowed at the top of his lungs!

Rolling Thunder only replied. "Just ignore Short Fuse, doc. He's shaken up 'cause of what happened with the kid. I'll work on calming him down so's he's not all jumpy and twitchy. You just focus on gettin' the kid 'ere back on his hooves."

Doctor Stable sighed, turning away from the two adults as he turned his attention to the badly injured young one they'd brought before him. "Well, I'll do the best I can. It looks like you managed to get him here in a relatively fast amount of time."

Short Fuse beamed with pride! "You'd be surprised what you can do when somepony's life is at stake! And who says that we Washouts don't care about our newbies?"

The doctor just frowned. "If you really cared you wouldn't have put Rumble in such a dangerous situation in the first place. But we can discuss who's responsible for what later." Then he left, wheeling Rumble on a stretcher into the emergency room.

* * *

It seemed like hours ticked by before Doctor Stable emerged from the ER, wiping the sweat from his brows. Short Fuse and Rolling Thunder immediately stood at attention despite not having moved an inch from their current positions! "How is he, doc?" Short Fuse was the first to inquire about the status of the Washouts' newest member. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Doctor Stable briefly nodded his head. "Rumble will pull through. Your mad rush to the hospital probably helped," But then he cleared his throat. "However, there are some 'complications' you should both be aware of. Perhaps it's best if you were shown instead of told." The two adult pegasi were led by Doctor Stable to the room where Rumble was recovering. Upon entering the room, it was clear that something wasn't right with him. Rumble sat up in his hospital bed, he didn't seem to realize where he was. He looked rather frightened by all the doctors and nurses that were hovering over him, checking his vital signs and looking over every inch of his body for injuries. And most of all he had a large white medical diaper taped around his rump.

Upon seeing Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse, something seemed to click in his mind as the colt garbled out. "Mama? Dada?"

Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse blinked in surprise as Rolling Thunder questioned. "You hit your head or somethin', mate? I ain't your mama, and Short Fuse ain't your pop."

"What the hay did you do to him?" Short Fuse screamed at Doctor Stable at the top of his lungs! "Explain yourself, now!"

Doctor Stable remained calm as he took a deep breath and used his magic to project a scan. "I haven't done anything to Rumble. You see, when he crash landed during your show, among his injuries was trauma to the head and brain. The good news is, it doesn't appear to be permanent. Eventually, the brain should recover so long as he suffers no further blows to the head. However, the bad news is, that the damage was enough to inflict something akin to a mental regression. And alongside that appears to have been some loss of speech and fine motor skills, which includes control of bodily functions."

"That explains the pampers," Rolling Thunder observed. "And I guess the tyke had the same reaction baby ducklings have to the first thing they see after hatching."

But Short Fuse roared! "I'm not changing diapers!"

"The diaper is out of caution more than anything," Doctor Stable confessed. "It seems that Rumble retains control to not wet or mess himself. But in his current mental state he may not always be fully aware of when he has to 'go' as it were. This should pass once he's had time to fully recover, and will likely retain little to no memory of this period. To him it'll be like he went to sleep and just woke up after a long nap. Unfortunately, there's little more we can do for him here at the hospital. I would suggest you inform his parents or legal guardians about this and allow them to care for him until this passes."

However, Rolling Thunder happened to look at Rumble at that very moment, while also processing everything the doctor was telling her. Something in the back of her mind (perhaps maternal instinct) caused her to feel a sense of attachment to the mentally regressed colt. "That won't be necessary, doc. We'll take care of the little one 'til he's back on his hooves. It ain't like we can have a foal be part of the Washouts. We may be crazy, but we're not _that_ crazy."

"Are you out of your mind?" Short Fuse protested! "I just said I'm not changing diapers, and I meant it!"

Rolling started to grin from ear to ear. "Who said anything about havin' to change diapers, Short? If he doesn't absolutely need those pampers, I think we can help him get out of 'em. Beats havin' to tell his brother what happened."

* * *

So it was that Rumble was released from the hospital and put into the care of Rolling and Short against the better judgement of Doctor Stable (not even framing it as "community service" or a "punishment" could convince him that it was the right course of action). Perhaps it was because of that that he had Rumble sent home with them still wearing a medical diaper, and with at least a full pack's worth of spares and changing supplies.

The pegasus trio ended up crashing at Rolling Thunder's loft, seeing as it was the closest to the hospital and also the least likely place to draw unwanted attention given how… plain it it was a benefit in this case. It meant eyes wouldn't be on them, and that would give Rolling a chance to put her little "idea" to work. She had made sure to explain it to her partner, who quickly came around to the idea when he realized what it would mean if it was pulled off right. "Okay, peewee," Rolling Thunder spoke up in a tone of voice that was only slightly softer than her usual one, locking eyes firmly with Rumble. "Short and I don't really wanna be changing you in and out of those pampers, and the doc said that you're a big enough colt to not really need 'em. So's we think that it's time to teach you the big pony way to answer nature's call. Besides, it's a ton more awesome to go cruisin' around with nothin' on than it is to have some oversized pillow hugging your rear all the time."

Rumble blinked but seemed to understand. "Mama and Dada teach me how to be big pony?"

Rolling protested. "Whoa there, mate! I still ain't your mama. Think of me as your fun loving Aunt Rolling Thunder, or just Auntie Thunder for short," Gesturing to Short Fuse she declared. "And this is your Uncle Short Fuse."

"Do _not_ call me Uncle Short for short!" Short Fuse bellowed with narrowed eyes. "I'm Uncle Short Fuse and that's that."

"Anyway," Rolling not so subtly changed the subject. "So, you ditch the diaper, and then Uncle Short and I will tell you what you're going to do. Got it, mate?" Rumble nodded and obeyed. It was hard to undo the tapes holding up his diaper, but he somehow managed to do so. For some reason it felt oddly familiar and liberating to have the padding slide all the way down him and landed onto the floor.

Rolling smiled as she took Rumble by the hoof. "Alright, nice start. Now follow us," She led Rumble along the floor of her apartment to a rather cramped bathroom that was barely big enough for the three ponies that soon occupied it. "Okay, short stuff. Now for the tricky part, but I know you can do it," She gestured to a bowl shaped object that was only a few hoofsteps from her. "That there's the toilet, the almighty porcelain throne. You're gonna climb up on the seat and sit down to do whatever it is you need to do. Then your Uncle Short Fuse and I will clean you up. Got it?"

Rumble nodded again. "Uh-huh, gonna try for Auntie Thunder." Despite no longer having the diaper on, he clumsily waddled his way past the grown-ups and to the toilet as his "Auntie Thunder" helped him onto the seat just to be safe. Rolling and Short decided that it was better to wait outside the bathroom rather than in it, trusting Rumble to manage and wanting to give him at least some semblance of privacy.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two grown-ups could hear a faint tinkling sound, and they knew it could only mean one thing. Heck, even if they didn't know what it meant Rumble's call of "All done" left little doubts in their mind.

"Great job, mate!" Rolling Thunder cheered with exaggerated praise as she entered the bathroom. "See how easy that was?"

Rumble nodded as he hopped down from the toilet and stood on his hooves. "Uh-huh."

"Well you gotta do that every time you have to go, 'cause I'm not cleaning up after you, kid." Short Fuse declared, switching from praise to a warning in the blink of an eye.

"Don't mind your Uncle Short Fuse, he's proud of you, mate," Rolling Thunder declared with a smile. "And so am I. Don't you agree that using the toilet is way more awesome than going in your diapers?"

"Yeah," Rumble agreed. "So, now I all done?"

Rolling Thunder giggled. "Not so fast, champ in the making! There's a couple more things you gotta do first, like this," She pulled out some rolls of toilet paper. "Now hold still so I can clean you up," The colt reluctantly obeyed, watching as the used roles were discarded into the toilet bowl. "Now, you ready for the best part?" Rolling asked Rumble who nodded. She picked up the colt and moved him closer to the silver handle attached to the toilet tank. "When you're all done, you gotta flush! Go right ahead, mate! Just push down that handle."

The excited colt reached out a hoof and pressed the handle down.

Suddenly there was a mighty roar! Rumble was so frightened that he flew atop the tank, and Rolling Thunder had to calm him (and coax him) down. "It's okay, mate. It ain't anything to be afraid of," She reassured Rumble. "All it is is water. See?"

Nervously, Rumble looked down into the bowl just in time to see the rapidly spinning water turn into a dizzying whirlpool. He watched as the toilet paper was sucked down through a hole at the bottom. After a few seconds, the water swirled down the drain and disappeared briefly before it returned, being crystal clear.

"So, once you've been wiped up and have flushed, you gotta wash your hooves." Rolling Thunder added. "Gotta scrub 'em nice and clean, it's what awesome big ponies do. And you wanna be like the awesome big ponies, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Rumble declared, feeling much better as he made his way over to the sink and did as instructed.

"I can't believe your silly idea actually worked." Short Fuse whispered to his partner.

"Neither can I, mate," Rolling Thunder whispered back. "But it was a risk worth taking if you ask me. Now we just gotta keep an eye on junior here until he returns to normal."


	63. Granny Knows Best (Filthy Rich)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Filthy Rich] [Granny Smith] [Stinkin' Rich]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

From an early age, Filthy Rich had learned that he owed his family's great fortune to the first family to have settled in Ponyville, the Apple family. More specifically, to the miraculous discovery by the now not so young Smith, which some ponies cheekily referred to as Granny: Zap Apple Jam. Because the jam sold so well year after year, the Riches were able to prosper and build a name for themselves with the first locally founded and owned business in the form of _Barnyard Bargains_. Even the name was meant to reflect just how the Riches owed to the Apples for their continued success and well off nature.

Filthy Rich also knew that he would one day take over running the store from his grandfather, Stinkin' Rich. And the prospect delighted him to no end! He loved to spend his days by his grandfather's side, watching as Stinkin' Rich tended to the store and chatted with all the local customers who came in. How Stinkin' Rich made it a habit to learn the names of everypony and know them by heart, treating them not unlike close friends or even family members. Stinkin' always made sure to tell his grandson that this was how the Riches stayed humble. How they remembered their roots so they would never forget and become swept up by their fame.

But even Stinkin' Rich couldn't do everything, even if young Filthy thought his grandpappy was a superhero who was bigger than life. Stinkin' Rich was a pony like everypony else, and he had his limits. He didn't mind watching his grandson from time to time and helping to take care of him. But being entrusted with the young one's care for prolonged periods of time could cause the eldest Rich to become exhausted and frazzled. So in those cases he would rely on others to help him, including the pony to whom he owed everything.

It was this close friendship with Granny Smith that would prove useful and advantageous when a crucial time in young Filthy's life came about. It had started out like almost any other day. Stinkin' Rich opened up _Barnyard Bargains_ and made sure to inspect every part of the store to ensure customers would have the best possible experience. And like countless other days, his grandson, Filthy, was by his side. More specifically, clinging to his mane as his diaper crinkled.

Filthy was enjoying the fact that riding atop his grandpappy let him see things he couldn't normally see.

Everything was so… big and exciting, and he loved it so much, he either didn't know or didn't care that his body was trying to tell him something! Soon an audible hissing sound could be heard as his bladder, having filled up from his morning bottle, emptied itself. Luckily, the store brand diapers he always wore did their job of holding up even as they clearly sagged a bit.

Stinkin' Rich sighed and tried not to frown as he heard the hissing and saw Filthy's diaper go from pristine white to a damp gray. "Alright, grandson, let's get you cleaned up. Don't need you gettin' a rash on me." He remarked, and trotted to a back corner of the store to do the job.

* * *

Once Filthy was changed, Stinkin' washed his hooves and then brought his grandson up to the front of the store. He stood behind the counter, just as a familiar green coated earth pony mare came strolling in with several jars of Zap Apple Jam.

"Heya, Stinkin'!" The mare greeted as she waved a hoof. "You stuck foalsittin' the youngin' again?"

Stinkin' reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, Granny Smith. Seeing' as his folks are out of town again. Besides, it's like he's attached to me. Always beggin' me for piggy back rides and what not."

Granny Smith laughed. "Reminds me of my son, Bright Mac. He's getting' older, but sometimes he acts no different from the little one who used to keep me up at night 'cause he kept getting' into trouble."

Stinkin' grinned. "Bright Mac's a good kid. A real mama's boy, but you're raisin' him right. I hope Filthy turns out the same."

Granny Smith was about to ask what Stinkin' meant, but upon glancing at the young one beside him she seemed to grasp at what the problem was. The diaper was a dead giveaway. "How old you'd say Filthy was again?"

At that Stinkin' hemmed and hawed, trying to think of a good answer. "Reckon he's at least three, maybe the better half of three and a couple of months or so. He ain't exactly a newborn anymore."

"That's what I thought," Granny Smith commented with a narrowed brow. "You know that when a foal gets to be his age, it's past time to start teaching him how to answer nature's call like a big pony. Don't tell me his folks are so cheap they won't pay for one of them new fangled flush lavatories or whatever they're callin' em."

Stinkin' Rich reluctantly replied. "They ain't makin' much of an effort to train him on it. And he's far too slippery for me to train him here at the store. Every time I've tried he just runs away and hides somewhere."

"What about your farm? I hear he loves spendin' his days there, when you ain't busy runnin' the store." Granny inquired.

But Stinkin' answered. "Ain't found the time to try and train him there. Besides, I ain't exactly gotten around to installing' a flush lavatory. Those things ain't cheap, ya know. Gotta have imported from Canterlot."

Granny frowned upon hearing that statement. "Pah, ain't no difference what ya train him with. Used to be that a foal his age would have a chamber pot to use day and night. And now ponies insist on doing' in these special trenches with pipes and water and everything'," And she made up her mind on the spot. "You give him to me for a couple of days. I may not have a flush lavatory, but I ain't gonna need one. It's about time he stopped wearin' diapers, ya put it off for too much longer and he'll never wanna give 'em up."

"You think you can teach him?" Stinkin' asked. "I'll be happy to pay you any amount of bits you ask for as compensation."

Granny Smith shook her head. "Don't need to be gettin' paid for this, especially not from you. But I reckon I'll need to have a little talk with his folks about child raisin' when they get back," She snorted. "I'm raisin' my son right. Ain't no reason why ponies with more bits to their name can't do better."

* * *

So it was that Granny Smith took up the matter of potty training Filthy Rich. She brought him to _Sweet Apple Acres_, and was quick to strip him of his diaper. "'Round these here parts we don't bother with diapers once a foal gets to be your age," She told Fithy in no uncertain terms. "'Course, it ain't like you can just 'round with nothing' on and go wherever ya want. We may live on a farm, but we're civilized ponies. And civilized ponies have acceptable ways of answering' nature's call."

Filthy Rich blinked as he looked at his now bare bottom. "Wha ya mean, Granny?"

"We Apples believe in a simple process of learning'." Granny Smith explained. "It's the way that was taught to us by our earth pony forefathers. Ya learn how to feel the rhythm of nature as it flows through your body, so you'll know when you have to go number one or number two. We call it 'Bottomless Training'."

"But if I can't wear a diaper and me no go wherever I want, where do I go pee pee or poo poo?" Filthy asked, puzzled.

Granny smiled as she took the child by the hoof. "I'll show you. It's really quite simple," She promptly led the little colt through the orchard, stopping outside what appeared to be a wooden shack with a door that had a crescent moon carved onto it. "This is an outhouse. You've probably seen something' like this at your grandpappy's place."

"Me go in there?" Filthy asked, eyeing the wooden shack with wonder and also confusion.

The earth pony mare nodded her head. "Yup. You just go in there, and clean yourself up with the paper when you're done."

"And then me flush?" Filthy wondered aloud.

"No need for that. The outhouse doesn't flush. It ain't anythin' more than just a hole in the ground. No trench, no pipes, no water." Granny Smith explained as she led the little colt inside.

Sure enough, Filthy saw nothing more than a pit that was very dark and very smelly. He didn't really like the look of it, especially considering how big it was compared to him. It was unfamiliar and looked awkward to use.

"So as long as you're in my care, you're gonna come here whenever you have to do anything," Granny Smith instructed the little colt. "You'll know when it's time to go when your body will start giving you signals. Like for example, you'll start to feel all tingly inside or you'll feel your tummy start to rumble even though you ain't really hungry."

"Like right now?" Filthy asked as he not so secretly put a hoof to his stomach.

"Yes, like right now! So let's get you into position! Don't worry, I won't let anythin' bad happen to ya." Granny declared as she helped correct the colt's movements, helping him to stand over the pit so that his back end was raised over the hole.

Standing around and waiting was definitely not a pleasant experience for Filthy Rich. And he was glad when Granny Smith told him he was all done and could move around again. He actually found it kind of funny that "paper" really just amounted to old newspapers, and they too were tossed into the pit.

"Now, when the pit gets too full," Granny Smith explained. "We empty it out. Helps fertilize the soil so crops grow."

"Then why you no do it naturally?" Filthy pondered. It seemed logical to cut the middle stallion and deliver the fertilizer right where it was going to end up anyway.

Granny only replied with a frown. "'Cause you can't exactly do that in public. Ponies don't like it when you do that. That's the whole reason they invented those con fangled modern flush lavatories in the first place. Seems like a waste of bits to me, but I guess some ponies just don't like doin' things the way nature intended."

* * *

Thanks to Granny Smith's teachings, Filthy Rich was able to master both bottomless training and outhouse usage by the end of his time in her care. Training with the flush lavatory was a step up that took the colt quite a while to figure out, but eventually he discovered that it really wasn't all that different from using an outhouse. The only difference was that the flush was how the lavatory emptied itself.

The years went by, but Filthy never forgot just how much he owed Granny Smith for having helped him learn how ponies were meant to answer the call of nature. Of course, the methods by which ponies did so did change over the years. Within Filthy's lifetime he not only saw flush lavatories enter into greater widespread use (although Granny Smith refused to have one installed at _Sweet Apple Acres_, insistent that the outhouse worked just fine), but also the creation of toilets.

Due to their appearance, many ponies said that they resemble a throne. Filthy found that kind of odd since they were really just a bowl with a curved, fully rounded seat (some of them had a lid for covering the inside of the bowl, and a tank which had a handle instead of a pedal to trigger a flush. He still had one installed since it was considered the proper way for ponies to do their business, even though a part of him was saddened to see the old flush models (as they were still called) fade away.

Still, as a way of paying back Granny Smith for her services after she had been denied any sort of compensation from his parents, Filthy decided to have a modern throne toilet installed within _Sweet Apple Acres_ proper. It didn't replace the outhouse like he initially hoped to do, since Granny Smith was insistent that the outhouse would be removed "Over my dead body", so the plumbing fixture was instead moved inside. More specifically to the farmhouse. And even Granny Smith had to admit that the toilet was a suitable way to take care of one's business, whenever it worked properly anyway.


	64. Bedtime for the Belle (Sugar Belle)

Tags: [Horror] [Mystery] [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Sugar Belle] [OC] [Mrs. Cake] [Big Macintosh]

Written By: Zubric

Note: I decided to credit Zubric with writing here, since this is based on his fic "The Haunted Nursery", which in turn was based on a seven part Skitterpone comic.

* * *

Back in Starlight's old village, Nightmare Night was never really celebrated or even mentioned. Like many other holidays it was all but banned outright because of Starlight's ironclad grip on the village and its inhabitants. Even after the village was liberated and life with cutie marks resumed, Nightmare Night wasn't given much fanfare. Some of the villagers dressed up, decorated their houses and passed out candy and sweets, but not all of them did. Most just treated it like any other day.

When Sugar Belle moved to Ponyville in order to become Mrs. Cake's baking apprentice (largely so she'd have a reason to be close to her special somepony, Big Mac), the big Nightmare Night celebrations caught her by surprise. And she would be lying if she wasn't unnerved or startled even just a little by all the scary stories she overheard ponies mentioning.

One of the stories in particular stood out to her, largely because of how ridiculous it sounded: It was a story about a haunted nursery that resided inside of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town (near the Everfree Forest in fact). It was said to be inhabited by a ghostly earth pony mare with a magical aura about her. Anypony unlucky enough to enter the nursery was doomed to become one of her "victims", a helpless baby pony that would be cared for by her forever.

But ghosts, magical nannies and abandoned nurseries didn't exist. At least, that's what Sugar Belle told herself. If such a building _did_ exist, then surely she would've seen it or even just glanced at it. And how could anypony possibly know about it if the ghost left its "victims" stuck as babies forever, with no hope of growing up from the way it sounded? It all sounded so unbelievable that the unicorn mare convinced herself early on that it couldn't really exist. And she was too old to still be believing in ghost stories, no matter who told them.

Then again, ponies had thought Nightmare Moon was just an old mare's tail and she had been real. And it was no secret that within the Everfree Forest resided a zebra enchantress by the name of Zecora, well versed in ancient magics, potions and artifacts that were thought to have never existed before. So maybe there was a nugget of truth to the stories? Maybe there wasn't a ghost, but what if there was an abandoned nursery? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Although Sugar Belle knew what that way was, she didn't like it for even a second. So she made no effort to look for this "haunted nursery", not even as Nightmare Night drew closer. In the end though, she would have no need to look for it. She would stumble upon it quite by accident and would learn that the stories were in fact real, to an extent.

* * *

It was just before sunset on Nightmare Night, and Sugar Belle was running late! _Sugarcube Corner_ was going to be the sight for a major Nightmare Night party, and Sugar Belle had been tasked with picking up some last minute supplies. The party was going to start as soon as the moon was out, so the unicorn baker was scurrying to make it back on time!

But the mare seemed to have taken a wrong turn. She found herself in an unfamiliar part of town where there seemed to be no traces of life around at all. If not for the rustling of leaves that had fallen from the trees and the faint gust of wind that brought a chill to the air, Sugar Belle might well have believed she had somehow left the land of the living all together.

It seemed that the only building around through which to ask for directions, was a rather worn down and old looking building with window shutters that seemed ready to fall down and break at a moment's notice as they flapped delicately in the wind that continued to blow every so often. The cold gusts serving to further remind Sugar Belle that she hadn't a scarf or hat on her and that the coming night time would probably be too much for her to endure without heat. She now wished she were more skilled with her horn and thus could just teleport back to _Sugarcube Corner_ and safety in an instant.

Alas, the unicorn was forced to go inside if she was to have any hope of making it back before morning. At the least she needed to get out of the cold. So after parking her cart of supplies in a place where she hoped it would not be easily spotted and stolen, she trotted up to the front door of the worn down building. Much to her surprise it seemed to have already been opened, as though someone were expecting her. Maybe the ghost nanny from the stories?

Sugar Belle shook her head as she stepped inside. "_There's no such thing as ghost nannies or haunted nurseries. I'm not two! I'm a full grown mare!_" She thought to herself! She would not let those silly fantasies even for a moment of entertainment.

Besides, the house was plenty spooky enough as it was. There were no traces of light anywhere in any of the rooms, save the occasional candlelight or the faint gleam of fading sunlight from the dusty old windows. Heck, the windows weren't the only thing dusty: The floors were dusty, the walls were dusty, even the carpeting was dusty. And it seemed like there were cobwebs in every nook and cranny (though no trace of spiders who might have weaved them). Worst of all was the fact that there was not a pony or other creature in sight, living or… well not living.

"Hello?" Sugar Belle nervously called as she lit up her horn, affording herself a faint light to see her surroundings. "Is… is anypony here? I need directions to… well… anywhere within Ponyville, really. I'm lost."

Suddenly, the baker's eyes thought for sure she saw an eerie glow appear at the end of a short hallway. And was it her imagination or did she hear a voice that sounded like it was in a conversation with another being? With hope surging in her heart, Sugar Belle dashed down the hallway and into the room where the glow and the voice appeared to be coming from!

What she saw upon entering said room though, gave her room for pause and caused her hope to turn to fear and dread.

A ghostly green colored earth pony mare stood in the center of the room, her entire body looking obviously transparent as she was clearly floating above the ground. All around her stood objects that clearly resembled a nursery that despite how old it looked, seemed very well maintained. Compared to everywhere else there was not a trace of dust or cobwebs anywhere.

The ghostly mare soon spotted the "intruder" and locked eyes with Sugar Belle and seemed to smile. "Hello little one. Are you lost? Nightmare Night is hardly a night for little ponies like you to be out and about on your own, especially without protection."

Sugar Belle's response was simple! She screamed and ran away as fast as she could! The stories were real!

The ghostly mare appeared to give chase as she called out. "Wait, little one! Please don't run away! I mean you no harm!"

* * *

The frightened baker didn't stop running, even after she found the front door of the house to be mysteriously locked! She just instead ducked into the first available room she could lay eyes on, shutting the door tightly behind her as if in hopes of protecting herself from the ghostly mare.

"Little one, please open the door," The ghost pleaded. "You don't need to be frightened or scared. Nanny Ghosty is here for you now. She'll take good care of you tonight."

"Just go away! You're not turning me into a baby!" Sugar Belle protested! "I can take care of myself!" Strangely, as soon as she shouted this she suddenly felt a familiar, growing urge inside of her. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since she had last visited the little filly's room.

Fortunately for her, as she flicked on the lights she realised that she was in a bathroom and quickly spotted a toilet. It wasn't an old fashioned one either, it was a completely modern throne based one.

Sugar Belle rushed to the toilet as fast as she could, finding it odd that her movements seemed to take on something of an infantile waddle by the time she reached it. The lid was down, but that didn't bother her. It was a simple task to use her magic to raise the lid and plop her rump down on the seat. She then grunted and pushed, hearing a series of plops and splashes in the bowl below. "_I really should go potty more often. It's not good to go so long without potty breaks._" She thought to herself, and then blinked in surprise at where such a train of thought had come from.

The baker dismissed it out of hoof as she occupied herself with wiping up, depositing the used rolls into the toilet bowl. Then using her magic, she surrounded the silver handle and pressed it down.

As the toilet began to flush, something rather unexpected happened to Sugar Belle! As she rose to get up from the toilet she suddenly felt her entire body begin to shrink in size, all the way down to the size of a chubby unicorn foal. And to make matters worse, as she shrank she felt herself slip off the seat and fell into the toilet bowl! She was quickly swept up by the rapidly spinning and swirling waters! "Somepony help me! Please!" The regressed unicorn pleaded as she spun faster and faster. But her cries for help were cut off by the loud flushing! Once the water became a mighty whirlpool, Sugar Belle was sucked rump first down the drain and into the pipes! Seconds later the water swirled down the drain and disappeared!

But suddenly, Sugar Belle found herself emerging from the drain in a blinding flash of light! She was now somehow in the grasp of Nanny Ghosty. "Nana?" She blinked in surprise!

Nanny Ghosty smiled. "Yes, little one, it's me. Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the magic that surrounds this place. It can do really weird things to ponies. You're not the first one to be a victim of it. It was certainly not my intention to have you go down the hole," She then looked at the regressed unicorn she was holding onto. "Now, I'll get you cleaned up with a nice bubble bath, and then it's time for all little ones to go night night. Not to worry, though, you'll be well cared for. And when you wake up tomorrow, you'll be able to go back to being your big pony self."

"You real?" Sugar Belle gasped and blinked in surprise!

Nanny Ghosty nodded. "Yes, though I'm afraid that ponies have unfortunately spread widely exaggerated stories about my nursery. I don't keep ponies as babies forever. As a ghost, I cannot permanently care for anypony who is still in the land of the living. Twelve hours is the maximum amount of time I'm allowed. This nursery is similar to the nursery I once set up when I was hoping to have my own babies," She looked like she was going to cry as she added. "Sadly, it was not to be. An unexpected event would cause me to have to leave the physical world behind before I was ready. But my spirit lives on in this building, ready to care for little ones like you."

* * *

Sugar Belle was soon bathed and scrubbed clean. And after the bubble bath was done, she was taken to the nursery where she had foal powder poured all over her rump before a thick, white foal's diaper was strapped around it. "Don't worry about the bathroom, Sugar Belle. The potty is for big fillies, after all." Nanny Ghosty cooed as she used one of her ghostly hooves to boop Sugar Belle on the nose. She then gently lowered the regressed unicorn into the crib, before suddenly there came a strange sound. It sounded almost like something was ringing.

Nanny Ghosty just smiled, as she pulled out a strange, rectangular object and started to speak into it. Sugar Belle now realized that this must've been what she had overheard earlier. "Hello, this is Nanny Ghosty. May I help you? The ghostly mare asked. A voice instantly recognizable to Sugar Belle was heard on the other end. "Oh, hi Mrs. Cake! Yes, Sugar Belle is here with me. Don't worry, she's safe and sound. Though she did have an unfortunate encounter with the big filly potty earlier, so I've had to revoke her potty privileges for the time being. What's that? Her special somepony is looking for her because she didn't show up to a party? Not to worry, just send him here. I'm sure Sugar Belle would love a playdate with Big Mac."

A short time later, a familiar earth pony stallion appeared in the nursery. Except now he looked more like a little colt who was only slightly bigger than Sugar Belle was now.

"Big Mac?" Sugar Belle asked even though she probably didn't need to.

"Eeyup." The little colt admitted with a blush, eyeing his diaper.

Nanny Ghosty just smiled and clapped her hooves. "Oh, how cute! Now, come, little ones. It's getting late and you need your rest so you don't get cranky," Scooping Big Mac up she declared. "But don't worry, you're in good hooves with Nanny Ghosty."


	65. Treats for Training (Twist)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Twist] [Bon Bon]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Twist always loved visits to her Aunt Bon Bon's sweet shop. For the little one it was a dream come true, surrounded by an entire world of sweets as far as the eye could see! So what if she wasn't allowed to have any of it because of fears about a "sugar rush"? Just the smells from the sweets was enough to delight the young earth pony everytime she went over.

Bon Bon would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the visits from her young niece. After being forced to relocate to Ponyville and take up not only a profession as a candy maker but also a new name (most ponies didn't know her real name, and if she could help it that was the way it would stay), Twist in a lot of ways provided the mare with a warm feeling inside. Twist even kind of reminded the mare of herself when she was younger.

However, there was one aspect about Twist that Bon Bon soon took a disliking to whenever her niece was in her case. Like all little ones, Twist wore diapers. But Bon Bon knew Twist was at the age where most little ones no longer wore them.

Twist's parents didn't seem to think the same way. They had kept their daughter in diapers without a single thought to getting her out of them, or even starting the process of doing so. Something about "Not being ready yet", which Bon Bon could swear was more of their reluctance than anything else. So the mare with a cream colored coat found herself stuck having to change diapers. Something that she detested quite considerably. As an earth pony she could only really use her hooves to do the job (the alternative was out of the question), she had neither the magical abilities of a unicorn's horn or the instant fanning power of a pegasus' wings. But if nothing else, the "funny faces" she made whenever she had to change her niece proved to be a source of enjoyment for the little one, and that made the cleaning up process much easier.

Twist didn't really know why her Aunt Bon Bon always seemed to be upset. Without her diapers, what was to stop the little filly from having accidents on the floors of her aunt's sweet shop?

Her Aunt Bon Bon most definitely wouldn't be happy about having to clean up after that. It didn't seem to occur to her that maybe there was a third option. It was either her diapers or the floors, one would have to be cleaned whenever she went. And since diapers were acceptable, that settled it for her.

At least it did until one day Bon Bon decided she'd finally had enough of changing diapers, and that the time had come to teach her niece how big ponies answered the call of nature.

* * *

It started like any other day when Twist was in Bon Bon's care. She had free roam of her aunt's sweet shop, but she wasn't allowed to touch or consume any of the merchandise at any point. She didn't need to ask why, just the word from her Aunt Bon Bon and her parents was enough for Twist to obey. So she roamed about for a while without a care in the world. She likely would've kept on playing and exploring if not for a very familiar smell that reached her nostrils. She knew what it meant.

Waddling away, she eventually found her Aunt Bon Bon, who had just finished talking to a customer (it appeared to be a mint green colored unicorn). She tugged at the mare's hooves to get her attention. "Auntie Bon Bon." She spoke up in as sweet and innocent a tone of voice as she possibly could.

Bon Bon sighed as she looked down at her niece. The smell told her what had happened and what needed to be done. "You need a change," She deduced, shaking her head as she picked her stinky niece up. "Well, you know the drill. Gotta do it in the back so it's not near any of the sweets."

Twist was brought into the usual changing location, a special table in the mares' bathroom that was cold to the touch no matter when or how often she was laid upon it. And it came with a strap to keep her from wiggling or rolling off. "I sorry, Auntie Bon Bon." She apologized. Even she could feel guilty for making Bon Bon go through the diaper changing process.

Bon Bon simply replied by slipping on a pair of disposable gloves, making sure they were on tightly. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" And after taking a deep breath, she plugged her nose in preparation for what she knew was coming next.

The change was completed in what felt like record time as the old diaper was removed, Twist was wiped clean and powdered, and a new diaper was strapped up.

Bon Bon was preparing to toss the old diaper into the trash like she always did, when she happened to eye the toilet. During one of her many diaper changes, her niece had asked what it was and was told that big ponies use it instead of diapers. The latter part gives her an idea. She made sure that Twist could see what she was doing as she carried the diaper over to the toilet, emptying its contents into the bowl.

This made the filly quite confused."Auntie Bon Bon?" She questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Remember the loud noise that you sometimes heard coming from the bathroom?" Bon Bon told her niece who nodded her head. "The toilet is what is making it. It's called a flush. Whenever you put stuff like that into the toilet, flushing it makes everything go away. It's what it was built for. Would you like to know how a flush works?" Twist nodded her head again and after being taken off the changing table (which was then returned to its usual position), she was placed onto the tank.

"Just look in there and watch what happens." Bon Bon said. As soon as her niece did so, she pressed down the handle.

Twist heard the loud noise and saw the water inside the bowl start to spin rapidly around and around. Her eyes widen as it turned into a mighty dizzying whirlpool, taking her waste floating in the water. She watched as the contents were sucked down through a hole at the bottom. Then after a few seconds, the water swirled down the drain and disappeared! When it came back, there was no sign of what was inside it just moments ago. The water was crystal clear.

While her aunt tossed the diaper into the nearby trash and removed her gloves, Twist's gaze had become transfixed to the toilet. Seeing the contents of her diaper be emptied into it, only to suddenly disappear when her Aunt Bon Bon pressed that silver handle, it was like she was witnessing a special kind of magic trick. One that didn't require a unicorn to pull off.

As Bon Bon was promptly washing her hooves, the little filly in her freshly powdered diaper waddled to the toilet for a closer inspection. The size of it gave her pause with how she didn't seem to come even close to being its equal. If she was supposed to start using it, she would need to find a way up onto the round shaped seat but Twist had no idea how she would do that. "So, I… use toiwet, not diaper?" She asked her aunt in a voice equally saddened at the prospect of being without the padded undergarments, and worried about facing this new unknown.

"No," Bon Bon said, shaking her head. "That comes later, when you're older and taller. However, there is something that can serve as a middle ground. It's based on an old fashioned method ponies used to use before they had indoor plumbing."

"What is it?" Twist excitedly asked while jumping up and down! It sounded like she was going to get some kind of treat or reward for behaving, which was always nice.

"I'll have to close up my shop so we can go out and buy it," Bon Bon explained to Twist. "And I'll even let you pick out the training potty you want to use."

* * *

Bon Bon was as good as her word. She didn't even need to bother with a foal pouch, as she simply let her diapered niece ride atop her mane all the way to the general store. Once inside, the two earth ponies made their way down the aisles until they came upon a row of training potties in a variety of bright, cheerful colors. Twist eventually settled for a lovely pink colored one, and Bon Bon was more than happy to purchase it. It was a little expensive, but her niece's potty training was worth every bit of investment. And she even had a plan to see to it that her niece stuck to the training. The mare knew that it was going to be a bumpy road, and she didn't want her niece to become discouraged and give up the moment it proved difficult.

The two earth ponies returned to Bon Bon's sweet shop with the potty in tow, and despite it not having been that long since the diaper change, Bon Bon still took the liberty of setting the potty up in the mare's bathroom and sitting her niece upon it.

Twist sat on it for only a minute or so before she started to predictably get bored. She tried to get up, but her aunt simply sat her right back down again. The filly naturally complained in a whine. "How long I sit?"

"Until I say you can get up," Bon Bon instructed. "I'm getting tired of changing your diapers. And if your parents won't potty train you then I will! I know it's boring sitting on your potty, but you have to make an effort to try every day. If you can do that, I'll start letting you have some of the sweets I make here. Only a little bit, mind you. Too much sugar will just make you crazy."

Twist was overjoyed at this idea! "Tank you, Auntie Bon Bon! You da bestest auntie ever!" She declared! She wanted nothing more than to leap up and give her Aunt Bon Bon a hug, but she had a feeling she'd just be forced to sit back down on her potty if she did try to do that so she decided to remain seated.

Bon Bon smiled and then gave a most unusual wink. "I know I am, but let's keep this arrangement to ourselves. Our little secret if it were. And it's your assignment to make sure you don't blab to anypony about it."

"Okay, Auntie Bon Bon. I be quiet. Not say a word." Twist saluted.

The earth pony mare then did something she rarely did. She trotted over, and patted her niece softly on the forehead as she declared. "Excellent. That's a good filly."


	66. Bein' Big is All It Takes (CMC)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Cutie Mark Crusaders] [Flurry Heart] [Twilight Sparkle]

Written By: RalphKennedy756

Note: An indirect continuation of "Flurry Heart's Potty Pals", RalphKennedy wanted to do something with the CMC so I decided to credit him with writing.

* * *

Twilight's detour to _Sugarcube Corner_ had worked as intended in terms of getting her niece to finally start using her potty instead of diapers, despite the unintended setback with both she and Pinkie Pie becoming Flurry Heart's potty pals. Still, she had to get back to her castle just to make sure she hadn't forgotten any of Flurry's supplies.

As fate would have it, the Cutie Mark Crusaders happened to be at Twilight's castle and were there to greet her when she trotted in with her niece in tow. It seemed like Twilight was subconsciously checking her surroundings, as if she feared being exposed for something. But the Crusaders didn't know what. "Oh, hello girls," She greeted in what sounded like an exhausted tone of voice. It was possible to notice her slightly frazzled mane and overall appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Scootaloo was the first to speak up. "Well, Apple Bloom's been working on her potions but she needed to pick up some ingredients. And we're kind of not allowed into Zecora's hut after what happened last time."

Sweetie Belle seemed to be trying hard not to blush. "I swear it wasn't my fault. I followed all the instructions."

Apple Bloom commented. "We came here about an hour ago or so, but ya weren't around. We saw the letter about ya bein' at _Sugarcube Corner_, but before we could get over Shinin' Armor and Cadence came by and told us they'd handle it themselves," And she then asked. "So, what the hay happened over there?"

With Flurry Heart still clinging to her mane, Twilight calmly answered. "It's complicated, and I don't think I need to go into details. Potty training is a delicate subject, you understand. All you need to know is that Flurry Heart's potty rebel days are now firmly behind her. Isn't that right, Flurry?" She used her magic to pull her niece close and blow a raspberry.

Flurry giggled. "Yah, gonna be wike Auntie Twiwy. Espeicawwy since she-"

Twilight quickly intervened to keep Flurry from speaking up further. Sometimes she was a little chatterbox, and at other times she never said a word. It seemed like the events at _Sugarcube Corner_ had left her in a talkative state. "-Anyway," Twilight cleared her throat quite audibly. "I was just coming by to make sure I didn't leave any of Flurry's supplies behind when I took her to _Sugarcube Corner_. But I'd be more than happy to give you a topping off on your potions ingredients, Apple Bloom. So long as you're making sure to follow all the guidelines and not try anything too advanced."

But as Twilight moved to set Flurry Heart down, the Crusaders happened to look at the little alicorn and got an idea. They'd been feeling kind of bored, and seeing Flurry had made them curious. They remembered the time they'd tried getting foalsitting cutie marks by watching the Cake Twins, and the less said about that ordeal the better. Flurry, however, despite being an alicorn was an older foal. And they hoped she'd be less of a hoofful.

Sweetie was the first to make the offer. "Actually, Twilight, could we maybe foalsit Flurry Heart for a little while? You probably haven't been able to do any of the countless other things you wanted to do today."

The young alicorn was understandably hesitant given the CMC's prior track record. "Well… I don't know. Flurry isn't your typical foal. She even surprises me sometimes."

"Please?" All three Crusaders pleaded all at once. And they all collectively gave Twilight the best pairs of pleading, puppy dog eyes and smiles that they could manage.

Twilight really wanted to say no, but the way the three fillies looked at her seemed to stir something deep inside her. Especially since she still felt bad for having ended the Twilight Time sessions with them after her old home was destroyed. True, there wasn't much left that she could teach them to justify continuing the lessons, but it still felt like she hadn't done much for them since that time. So she reluctantly caved. "Well. I _did_ have some errands that I was gonna do tomorrow. But if you three can keep Flurry here under control, I suppose I can do them," Then she proposed. "Do you three think you could also take over for me as one of her potty pals? She seems to make more of an effort in her training if she has such a pal."

"I gets thwee potty pals?" Flurry Heart blinked as she looked up at her Auntie Twily.

Twilight nodded at her young charge. "As long as they agree to it," And she asked the Crusaders. "I can trust you to supervise her and keep her out of trouble in the bathroom, right? You all more or less remember your own potty training, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. And I remember how much I was motivated to learn by havin' a big sister to look up to." Apple Bloom declared.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Me too, though Rarity not so secretly pushed to train me sooner than my parents would've. But I feel like if she didn't I'd have never gotten out of diapers."

Scootaloo was slow to respond and her posture seemed to convey how unsure she was. "My parents did teach me a little when they were around more often, and both my aunts were pretty good at helping me learn: Especially Aunt Holiday."

"Good," Twilight beamed. "I'll just pop back to _Sugarcube Corner_ really quick to pick up the supplies."

"Why not send Spike to do it?" Sweetie suggested.

"He's away for a week in the Dragon Lands. I kind of forgot I'd promise Ember months in advance that I'd pay her a visit to swap information and deliver a progress report on Smolder." Twilight admitted, before teleporting away with Flurry in tow.

* * *

Both alicorns returned a short time later, though the unusually cautious way with which Twilight was conducting herself still seemed off for lack of a better term. Twilight, for her part, was quick to deposit a pink plastic training potty into the hooves of the CMC. "Here's Flurry's potty chair. A throne fit for a little princess like her. It's been cleaned, and it shouldn't take much to clean it out if she uses it again. Obviously she's not quite ready for the big potty yet," Then she deposited a few packages of diapers. "Just in case of any accidents. You shouldn't need them or the changing supplies though. You'll be good for the Cutie Mark Crusaders while I'm gone, won't you, Flurry? You wouldn't want to make your Auntie Twily upset, now would you?"

Flurry giggled and shook her head. "Nu-uh, no wanna make Auntie Twiwy upset. Auntie Twiwy the best!"

Twilight just smiled, patting her young niece on the forehead. "Okay then, I'll be back soon. Remember to let the Crusaders know if you need your potty." Then she teleported away again, leaving Flurry alone with the Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle quickly picked up the training potty with her magic. "I'll go get this set up in the bathroom. I'm thinking we don't need to make Flurry sit on it just yet."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed. "She probably already went when she was at _Sugarcube Corner_. She might even be ready to ditch the diapers and go bottomless."

"I'm not cleaning up any messes she leaves behind." Scootaloo protested. "The diaper stays on until we're absolutely sure she doesn't need it. I mean, none of you got out of diapers the first time you successfully made it to the potty, right?"

"Actually I did." Apple Bloom shamelessly bragged.

"Not everypony has the advantage of living on a farm where they can go wherever they want if they really have to," Sweetie protested from afar. "If I ever thought of doing that, Rarity would disown me on the spot! And I think even Mom and Dad would say they raised me better than that."

Scootaloo just replied. "I was kind of a potty rebel in my younger days. My parents had to start enforcing mandatory potty times, and even then it took my aunts to really make it stick. Heck, even after that I was kind of a little stinker from what my Auntie Lofty tells me," When the other Crusaders shot her looks she was quick to retort. "Don't ask, you _really_ don't wanna know what I did. I feel ashamed just thinking about it."

"Let's just hope little Flurry here ain't as big a stinker, figuratively and literally," Apple Bloom commented. "Even on a farm there are some smells ya never get used to."

"Well, everything's in place." Sweetie Belle announced, rejoined her friends a mere moment later. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the open bathroom door, and the pink potty that rested near the toilet. "So now we just play the waiting game until she has to go, or until Twilight gets back."

* * *

Flurry, however, had a different idea in mind as she lit up her horn. She remembered how the "potty pals" thing had worked out with Twilight and Pinkie Pie, and her little mind was convinced that it had to be repeated to the letter for her new caretakers. Overpowering them with her magic was much easier than it was overpowering full grown ponies, but it still took a lot of magic out of her and she was clearly straining.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom squeaked in shock and surprise as she felt her entire body be encased in magic. "I can't move!"

"I can't either!" Scootaloo squirmed as she flapped her wings in vain!

Sweetie joined the chorus after trying to light up her own horn, only to find that she lacked the magical strength to overpower a toddler alicorn's magic surge. "I'm sorry. If only my magic were as strong as Twilight's, or maybe even just Rarity's."

Flurry just proceeded to use what magic she still had in her to pull out a package that had apparently been picked up by mistake. They were not the usual foal brand of diapers, they were _Silly Filly_ nighttime diapers. That meant they were thicker than usual, and meant for bigger foals.

"Flurry, what's the big idea? We don't need diapers!" Scootaloo protested. "I don't even wet the bed that much anymore."

"Wait, you still wet the bed?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both asked at the same time.

Before Scootaloo had a chance to answer, all three fillies (having been distracted by the slip of the tongue) felt the thick diapers be slipped onto their rumps. Then Flurry's magical hold faded and they all plopped onto their newly padded rears.

It was difficult for the trio of padded ponies to pick themselves up. Scootaloo was the first to manage, though. And she did it without using her wings which was quite a surprise to her fellow Crusaders as they slowly got to their hooves. "So, what was that about you wetting the bed?" Sweetie asked her friend. "Is that why you've been so hesitant to host sleepovers?"

"And why ya always seem to take so long to get setup durin' the ones we _do_ have?" Apple Bloom questioned.

Scootaloo reluctantly sighed as she confessed. "It kind of comes and goes, really. Sometimes I'll go weeks without a problem, and other times I'll start waking up wet. The doctors think it might be stress related, but they don't think there's anything wrong with me. However, Aunt Holiday was quite insistent that I start wearing 'protection' as she put it so she wouldn't have to keep washing the sheets all the time," Then she looked at her padding. "This is actually kind of similar to what I normally wear when the issues start happening. After a while, you start to get used to the thickness."

"Well, let's just take them off! I ain't gonna be caught dead in these things!" Apple Bloom firmly protested and tried to take off her diaper. But for some reason her hooves just kept slipping, and every tug only felt like her padding was glued on.

Even Sweetie Belle's magic didn't seem to have any effect on the tabs holding up her diaper. "Maybe Flurry really wants us to be her new potty pals!" She suggested.

"Flurry Heart, what did you do?" Scootaloo demanded the young alicorn.

"Me make you potty pals," Flurry confessed. "Potty pals have to wear diapees, only I awwowed to take tem off."

"Well, can you take them off us now, please?" Apple Bloom politely asked. "Some of us would rather not have to wear these."

Flurry Heart shook her head. "Ya gots to keep tem on untiw ya can go potty without having accidents. Pwus, I use wots of magic to put tem on ya, and I need time to regain magic to take tem off," She whimpered a bit. "I sowwy, I thoughts it be fun."

"Diapering other ponies without their permission may be fun for you, but it certainly isn't fun for them," Scootaloo scolded. "Please don't do it again, young filly. One of these days you could get into real trouble doing it."

Flurry nodded, and then dug out a few bottles from a nearby saddle bag. "Ya wants to pway with me untiw ten? Milkies awways make ya have to go potty." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exchanged nervous glances at each other

"Ya know what?" Apple Bloom spoke up. "I'm kinda thirsty and milk actually does sound pretty good right about now, even if it's in a baby bottle. Nothin' beats thirst quite like milk, especially when it's chocolate milk."

"Oh, what the hay, I guess a bottle of milk won't be _too_ bad." Sweetie responded as she waddled closer to the farm filly.

"Guess I'll have one too, if only so potty time gets here sooner and the diapers come off." Scootaloo insisted. Much as she might not be bothered by wearing them, she didn't exactly wanna stay in them any longer than she needed to.

With a little help from Flurry Heart, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to prepare four bottles of fresh milk. One for Flurry, and one for each of the trio of fillies.

But Flurry wasn't content with just bottles of milk. Her stomach started to rumble as the bottles were prepared, so she used a little bit of magic she had left to float over some jars of foal food (thankfully they were not _Mashed Peas_).

This time, it was Sweetie Belle who was the first to agree to the idea. "I remember the Cakes once saying something about foals having sensitive taste buds. Besides, this way we won't make a mess trying to make our own meals."

"Fine. At least the milk will help wash out the taste." Scootaloo reluctantly agreed.

Apple Bloom agreed as well. "So long as I get to feed myself, I'll put up with it. But only for Flurry Heart's sake," And she told the young alicorn. "Remember, you're takin' these diapers off us as soon as we have to go potty. And you'd better be willin' to sit on your own potty for as long as we tell you to."

Flurry giggled, but nodded in agreement. "Otay, now hewp me tie my bib so I dun make a mess on my coat. Is not my bath night tonight, so I dun wanna take a bath if I dun have to."

So it was that the Crusaders reluctantly ate foal food and drank milk from baby bottles as they were forced to waddle about the castle in thick _Silly Filly_ nighttime brand diapers. They were all thinking the same thing as they did it. "_Flurry Heart has the strangest idea of what a 'potty pal' should be. No wonder Twilight looked so worn out._"

* * *

Potty time eventually arrived for the Crusaders, and they all immediately rushed to the bathroom with Flurry in tow. "Alright, Flurry, help us get these diapers off and then watch how the pros go potty!" Scootaloo proudly boasted!

"Why should you go first?" Apple Bloom whined! "I gotta go more badly than you!"

Sweetie Belle whined as her face started to turn red! "I really gotta go so badly! I don't think I can hold it in much longer! So can you just please get my diaper off?"

Suddenly a clever idea made its way into Flurry's head. "I know what to do!" She called out as she lit up her horn. But instead of focusing on the diapers, she turned her gaze to her training potty and hit it with her horn. In a poof of magic, two training potties appeared between hers (one of them was yellow while the other was white). "Thewe!" She giggled. "Now we each gets a potty! One of you can use big potty."

"Let me use the toilet," Scootaloo whispered to her friends. "I'm the bravest between us after all. Also I think that Flurry would like to see the best part about using it." Her friends nodded in agreement.

Apple Bloom then turned her attention to the alicorn filly. "Okay Flurry, can ya please take our diapers off for us?" She asked.

Flurry turned her attention to the diapers. Unfortunately though, her duplication spell had depleted most of the magic she had been holding onto and she only had enough in her to pull the diapers down halfway. "Sowwy, I guess I too good at putting diapees on ponies." Each of the Crusaders were too desperate to really focus on that problem.

As Scootaloo made her way up onto the toilet seat, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle rushed over to the first training potty they could claim for themselves, and sat Flurry on the one left over. They breathed sighs of relief once they were able to sit down and let nature take its course. Though emptying out and cleaning out each potty afterward was more of a hassle compared to when they only had one to worry about. Still, they managed, somehow.

Once they were all finished and had been cleaned, Scootaloo spoke to Flurry Heart. "Do you know the best part about using the big potty?'" She asked as the training potties were emptied out into the toilet. The young alicorn filly shook her head.

"Okay, Scootaloo, you can show Flurry how the big potty works!" Apple Bloom told Scootaloo.

Upon hearing her earth pony friend, the orange colored pegasus reached out a hoof and grabbed the silver handle attached to the tank of the toilet. "Ready?" She questioned Flurry Heart who nodded her head. "Watch this!" Scootaloo excitedly declared as she pressed down the handle!

A very loud roar hit Flurry's ears and as she looked down, her eyes grew wide. She saw that the water in the bowl was spinning rapidly around and around. Suddenly, it turned into a super dizzying whirlpool! The young alicorn couldn't help but giggle loudly as she watched all the water swirl down a hole at the bottom of the bowl and disappear! Seconds later it returned, except this time it was crystal clear. "Now Flurry, the big potty is **not** a toy!" Scootaloo warned the filly with a serious look on her face. "So, do you promise us that you'll be a good filly and will never play with the big potty?"

Flurry nodded. "Me promise to never play with big potty." She told the Crusaders and then they all left the bathroom and went back to playing one of their silly but fun games.

* * *

Twilight returned to her castle sometime later, and was not as surprised as she probably should've been to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders clumsily waddling up to her in diapers that were obviously too thick and too big to really fit them properly. She seemed to be struggling to hold back a giggle, especially as her young niece came waddling up to her with a sort of embarrassed and ashamed look on her face. "So, how was it being Flurry Heart's potty pals, girls?" She asked the Crusaders.

The three fillies sighed in exhaustion. "Well, you can see for yourself, can't you?" Scootaloo commented. "Flurry diapered us, and practically made us have to do everything on her level. Still, it worked. She did a pee pee and a poo poo in her potty. We worked extra hard to clean it out afterward too."

"And did any of you have any trouble going potty with those really thick diapers on?" Twilight asked them.

"A little bit, but Flurry was a big help in gettin' them off. Partially, anyway." Apple Bloom admitted.

And Sweetie Belle then pleaded. "But can you please get us out of them? If this is what you have to put up with, I can see why you've been so… distracted."

"'Distracted'?" Twilight blinked, before realizing what the young unicorn before her was trying to say. "...Oh, yes, yes, of course!" And she quickly coughed into a hoof. "Well, if you're absolutely sure you want out of them I should be able to remove them from you, so long as you hold still."

The Crusaders all did so, though Scootaloo seemed to oddly hesitate at first for some reason. Still, with only a little bit of magical effort from Twilight the diapers were removed and poofed away.

Twilight then turned to Flurry Heart and cooed. "You're getting to be such a big pony, Flurry Heart. You've already used your potty more today than you have at any point prior," And she wiped a lone tear from her eye. "Don't grow up too fast now, you hear? I mean, you shouldn't neglect your potty training. It's not good to stay in diapers forever. But you're only young once, and a childhood is a terrible thing to waste."

Flurry nodded. "Uh-huh. But even when me get biggew, ya stiww gonna be my favowite auntie, Twiwy. And now I have thwee mowe aunties to pway with," Looking at the Crusaders she asked them. "Ya gonna be my potty pals again? I not going back to Cwystaw Empiwe for a few days."

"Well... , we'll think about it," Scootaloo told the young alicorn. "If we do though, it's gonna have to be without the diapers and all the crazy foal stuff. It's just too much."


	67. The Dawn of No Diapers (Luster Dawn)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad]

Characters: [Luster Dawn] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Luster Dawn's parents are lifted from twilightsparkle3562's Season 10 fan project/fanfic. I decided to use them here, despite apparent contradictory statements about the possibile canon of Starlight as Luster Dawn's mother.

* * *

Luster Dawn had been a rather quiet child. At least as far as her parents: Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster were concerned. It was hard for them not to notice how almost from birth their daughter seemed to prefer playing with toys by herself rather than socialize with any other little ones. She rarely smiled, even for her baby pictures, as if it was hard for her to do that. And aside from a few occasions she never really cried or even babbled.

For a while, in fact, both unicorn parents were worried that their daughter might never speak at all and that something was wrong with her. It was really quite a relief when she ended up saying her first word: "Mommy". And she eventually developed a small vocabulary such as: "Daddy", "Diaper", "Baba", "Hungry", "Stinky" and "Changie", so her parents didn't need to guess when something was wrong with her.

But Luster Dawn was still unusually quiet and withdrawn for her age. She largely kept to herself and always seemed to struggle to interact even just a little bit with strangers (which made finding a suitable foalsitter very difficult). But every doctor Moon and Fire took their daughter to said that there was nothing wrong with her, at least on a physical level. She was of a healthy height and weight, despite being a picky eater. They recommended a specialist, but the price tag for one was very expensive and Moon and Fire were weary of having their daughter be poked and prodded at. So they decided against it.

The parents managed with their rather quiet little filly for the first two years, slowly getting her to open up more and more and even eventually managing to get her to play with other little fillies and colts in her age group. Because of this, they had to start considering something that all parents inevitably have to face, something that they knew was going to be a hassle because of their socially distant daughter: Potty training. If they didn't though, they knew their daughter was just going to be teased by her peers when she was the only one still in diapers.

So Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster reluctantly started making plans to teach their daughter about the potty. They hoped that it would be easier than getting her to smile or say her first words.

* * *

On one particular day, Luster Dawn noticed when she woke up that both her mother and her father were home with her.

Usually, one parent would already be gone by the time she was awake. Often it was her father, Moon Dusk. She didn't really know much about his work, she just knew that it seemed to keep him away from her for most of the day everyday. So it was always a special occasion whenever both of her parents were home.

"Good morning, my little Luster!" Fire Blaster lovingly cooed as she lifted her daughter out of her crib. "Your father and I have a wonderful surprise in store for you today!"

"That's right," Moon Dusk declared as he came trotting into the nursery, carrying some kind of package on his back. "Starting today, you're no longer going to be wearing diapers. You get to graduate to big pony underwear, pull-ups!"

Luster blinked her eyes as she speculated that the new undergarments were housed inside her father's package. Then she instinctively looked back to the diaper hugging her waist so tightly. "No more diapers?" She asked with a whimper.

Moon and Fire exchanged nods. "Correct!"

Luster whimpered more audibly. "But I no want to give up diapers, Don't wanna wear pull-ups." It was a pointless protest. She was soon floated over to the changing table in her nursery and her diaper was pulled down.

"All dry and clean again, just like it's been for the past week," Fire Blaster praised her daughter. "Doesn't that make you feel like a big pony? To know that you can make it through the night without having an accident?"

Luster said nothing. She really didn't know what to think of that, because she'd assumed that going during the night was natural and not going during the night was also natural. It just happened whenever it happened. It was still in a diaper which had to be changed, so what was different?

Moon Dusk used his magic to bail up the unused diaper and toss it into a nearby diaper pail. Then he carefully opened the package and took out one of the pull-ups. After unfolding it, he presented the new undergarment to his daughter. "See? Look how much better the pull-ups are. They have custom prints, and special figures that serve as wetness indicators in case you still have accidents." The pull-up was varying shades of yellow and blue and depicted Equestria's sovereign rulers: The royal sisters Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Being a curious little one, Luster Dawn delicately reached out a hoof to touch the pull-up. It compressed like a diaper would, but only a little bit. The tabs also looked like they were easier to undo compared to her diapers, and it looked like they couldn't hold as much. What exactly was it about them that made wearing them so great?

Taking the lack of a reaction from his daughter as a sign to proceed, Moon was able to strap up the new pull-up in mere seconds. Then he lifted his daughter from the changing table and smiled as he helped her to stand (she was not used to the weight of her pull-up and hadn't yet realized it would grant her more freedom in her movements). He couldn't help but give the new pull-up a pat as he did so. "See? Don't you feel a lot better now that you don't have those bulky diapers on you anymore?" He asked his daughter with a bright smile.

Luster wanted to say no. She wanted to say that she didn't like the change she was being subjected to. But looking at her parents and how happy they seemed to be made her think otherwise. This was just like the times her parents had coaxed her out from behind their legs to say hello to a stranger, or told her to go and play with other baby ponies. They hadn't been wrong then, even if she might have initially thought otherwise. So she forced herself to stay quiet.

* * *

Luster Dawn's parents looked at each other briefly, and both seemed to be thinking the same thing. The next thing Luster knew, she was being taken by the hoof by her mother. The pull-ups weren't the _only_ change that was going to happen.

Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster led their daughter from the peace and comfort of her nursery, to a room that she knew only to be cold, smelly and often noisy (and dark): The bathroom. Light immediately flooded the room with the flip of a switch, and Luster's eyes struggled to adjust. When they did, she found herself standing before a funny looking object. "Now, Luster Dawn," Her mother began to instruct. "With your big pony underwear or pull-ups comes big pony responsibilities. From now on, you're to do all your pee pees and poo poos in this!"

Luster looked at the strange object both carefully and suspiciously. She saw that the bottom part of it resembled some kind of bowl and appeared to be anchored to the floor for some reason. It was also pretty tall. Just above it was some kind of lip or seat that looked like a curved horseshoe with some sort of lid that was already raised. And attached to the back of the bowl was a tank which featured a silver, ramp-like object. "What's that?" The curious filly asked.

"This, is a toilet!" Her father answered.

"Toi...wet?" Luster Dawn questioned, sounding out the new word.

"Yup," Moon Dusk nodded and smiled. "It's really easy. You just need to get either your mother or I to help you since you're kind of small. What you do is simple: Pull down your pull-up, get onto the seat and make sure you're all nice and comfortable, then just sit down, relax and do whatever you need to do. How about we practice that so you'll know for next time?"

"Nu-uh, don't wanna!" The little filly protested. "Not sitting on toiwet!" It was way too much of an effort for something that she was pretty sure was way too big for her. It could probably eat her if she wasn't careful.

Moon Dusk merely groaned in annoyance at his daughter's defiance, as he used his magic to pull her close before she could escape. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise you, it can't harm you. And your mother and I both agree that you need to start using it." He lifted her gently into the air and undid the tabs, letting her pull-up slide down to her hooves. Then he placed her delicately on the toilet seat.

"Oh, you look just like a princess on her royal throne!" Fire Blaster said.

"She sure does." Moon Dusk agreed. "I'll bet she'll grow up to be a princess herself someday!"

To Luster Dawn, the toilet seat was unpleasantly cold and felt very slippery. She didn't like being on it for even one second.

"Wanna get down!" She complained, hoping to be heard.

Fire Blaster seemed to oblige. "It's okay, Luster," She declared. "This was just a test. When you actually have to go, you'll sit on it for much longer. And when you're done," She told her daughter before pulling some kind of paper substance off a nearby rack. "We'll clean you up with this: It's called toilet paper."

"Then we just put it in the toilet," Moon Dusk explained. "And then we flush it all away, just like this." He used his magic to surround the ramp like object, and pressed it down.

Suddenly the toilet roared quite loudly! Too loudly for little Luster Dawn, who whimpered and covered her ears! It was the most frightening sound she'd ever heard! "MAMA! DADA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and began whimpering and crying while hiding behind them for safety! To make matters worse, Luster was so frightened that she lost control of her bodily functions, the hissing sound could be heard emanating from her. By the time the toilet had finished flushing, Luster's new pull-up was anything but pristine: The princesses printed on it had faded, and it looked almost ready to fall apart.

* * *

Fire Blaster unhappily sighed as she was forced to change her daughter's soggy pull-up, and strap a new one up. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," She suggested to her husband. "Maybe we should've waited until Luster was a little older."

But Moon Dusk would hear nothing of it. "We can't give up just because we had one little setback. Hardly anypony masters potty training on their first attempt. I'm sure that if we keep exposing her to the toilet and keep enforcing mandatory potty times, she'll be accident free in no time!"

Unfortunately, Moon's boast couldn't have been further from the truth. Days and then weeks passed by, and Luster Dawn came no closer to succeeding with the toilet. She would often never even make it to the bathroom before suffering an accident. But on the few times she did, she was too terrified to go anywhere near the toilet. Simply looking at it would make her freeze on the spot, and she would start to cry and scream. It seemed like the flush was just too much for her little ears to take. She always was more sensitive to bright lights and loud noises, a fact that her parents could no longer deny.

So it was that Moon and Fire had to adjust their plans a little. About a month after the training had begun, Moon Dusk came home with another unusual package. This open was a box, and inside the box was some sort of plastic bowl that looked like it was made to resemble Celestia's throne. "This is a training toilet," Moon told his daughter. "It doesn't make that scary sound, and it's not as cold or uncomfortable to sit on. It's just the right size for you."

Luster had to agree on that, not that it made her feel any bit more inclined to do what her parents expected of her.

"Come on, Luster," Fire Blaster tried to encourage her daughter. "We're doing this for your sake. All big ponies go through this eventually. And if we don't do this, you're going to grow up bullied, teased and isolated because you're the only one who still wears diapers. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." Luster weakly replied. She already found it hard to fit in and make friends as it was, she didn't want to risk anything that might take them away from her. If it meant going through potty training, she would reluctantly force herself to do it.


	68. A Barrel of Problems (Barrel Twins)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Barrel Twins] [OC]

Written By: Mix-up

Note: This is a continuation of "Padding and Pegasi" by Matt11. I decided to credit Mix-up with writing here since he wanted to see more padded antics with the twins.

* * *

Since Pickle Barrel was much more skilled than his twin sister Barley when it came to changing diapers, he took care of his own diaper first before tending to his sister. "Wow, we must've eaten something to do all of this to the padding!" Pickle teased as he completed the job and chucked the used diapers into the trash without a second thought.

Barley just sat up, groaning and gagging. "Why did you put the diapers in the trash? Now Mom and Dad are gonna find out when they come home! And I can't believe you put me in another diaper!"

"Well, obviously," Pickle replied with what seemed like a giggle. "You know the rules from when Mom and Dad potty trained us. When you have accidents, it's back to diapers until the grown-ups say otherwise."

Barley glared at her twin brother, if not for his ridiculous idea about using diapers in place of bathroom breaks during flight practice, none of this would've happened in the first place. "Whatever, let's just take out the trash and wash our hooves."

Pickle questioned. "What are we gonna do about the diapers?"

"We'll bury them, of course!" Barley insisted. "You know, fertilize the soil. Mom and Dad will never know. We probably don't even need to do potty training again, or at least _I_ don't. You probably will if you keep wearing diapers all the time."

"And how do you know all those crazy stunts you made us do didn't mess something up inside of us?" Pickle protested. "I've heard stories about that happening to ponies."

Barley was in no mood to argue as she just grabbed the trash with her hooves and tried to keep it a good ways away from her. "Those are just old mares tails. They're about as real as the potty monster you were always afraid of, which is not all."

Pickle pouted. "I wasn't afraid of the potty monster, you were!" He snapped. But his sister had already gone back to bury the diapers, so she didn't hear him as a result.

Barley returned shortly, wiping sweat from her brows. Her hooves were covered in dirt and soil. "Okay. We're going to wash our hooves, and then I'm taking off this stupid diaper. And I'm _not_ changing you if you keep wearing them." Turning her back to her brother, she trotted away to the lone bathroom that they shared. Normally it wasn't a problem, not even the fact that there was only one toilet between the two little ponies. Yet as Barley entered the bathroom to wash her hooves (and the sound of shuffling, as well as rustling and crinkling told her that her twin brother wasn't too far behind), she could remember an occasion where the one toilet _had_ been a problem for her and her brother. It was an experience so vivid it had been burned into the back of her mind, and every now and then it would creep back up.

* * *

A much younger Pickle and Barley had been brought into the bathroom by their parents (back when it seemed like they were around more instead of traveling away constantly for their work). Mrs. Barrel in particular seemed rather excited, with enthusiasm so contagious it could've been mistaken for that of the town's leading and only dress maker, Kerfuffle. "Oh, I have such a wonderful surprise in store for you, my little ponies!" She told her children, sporting the same coat color as them.

"Now dear, don't get ahead of yourself." Mr. Barrel cautioned. "They're just starting it today, it'll probably take a long time before they master it." He had similar locks to the twins and similar eyes (though their mom had them too). He also didn't seem to do as much flying, even around the house, despite being a pegasus. He seemed to prefer his hooves on solid ground and was always the one yelling at his son and daughter not to fly in the house.

"I know, I know, but I just can't help being excited!" Mrs. Barrel replied. "I'm sure they're gonna love it!"

Once she had the attention of both of her children, she gestured to a hoof to an object that to them looked strange and unusual. It was white, tall, and shaped like a bowl which had a round seat that covered the entire rim. If one stood atop the other they could probably just reach it. There was also a big tank attached to the back of the bowl.

"What's that?" Barley was the first to inquire about the odd object standing before her and her brother.

"This is a toilet," Mrs. Barrel proudly declared. "And as of today, your father and I want you both to start using it to do what you're used to doing in your diapers."

"Yuck!" Pickle remarked, making a face. "Why we have to do that?"

"Because that's what all big ponies do. At least if they want to wear pull-ups." Mr. Barrel explained (with a well hearted laugh at his son's reaction). "And pull-ups give you much more freedom." He made sure to emphasize that last bit.

Barley and Pickle exchanged excited glances! "Freedom to fly?" They asked at the same time! Even Pickle Barrel would admit that the diapers he and his sister wore restricted their movements, both on the ground and in the air.

"That's right!" Mrs. Barrel said with a smile. "However, the toilet only has enough room for one pony at a time. So you'll have to take turns using it. Which of you would like to go first?"

Despite the promises that came with using the toilet, Pickle didn't quite feel like trying his luck with it just yet. At least if it did anything to his sister, he'd be safe (he made sure not to say that part out loud).

Barley had no such quarrels, she eagerly shot her hoof up! Mrs. Barrel approached her daughter! "Splendid!" Lowering herself briefly to Barley's level, the mare proceeded to walk her daughter step by step through the process needed to display mastery of using the toilet. "We'll start by taking off the diaper. You obviously can't be wearing it if you're going to use the toilet."

Barley tried to take off her diaper all by herself, but alas her hooves were not as well coordinated as they would be a few years down the road and they kept slipping. Her mom didn't mind, though. She just used her hooves to take off the diaper instead. "Don't worry, you can come get your father or I whenever you need to go and we'll help you do it. Eventually, you'll be able to do at least some of this on your own."

Barley then felt herself being lifted, not on her power but by the hooves of her mom. A most unusual experience for a pegasus foal so used to flying. Deposited onto the toilet seat, the foal was instructed. "Now, once you're in the proper position you just need to sit until you either do something, or until your father or I say you can move. Then it'll be your brother's turn to try."

Pickle watched his sister with interest. He wondered if anything was going to happen to her now that she was atop the toilet seat, and hovering just above that bowl it seemed.

* * *

Barley Barrel found it hard to do what was expected of her. She'd never really "went potty" in front of other ponies before, at least not intentionally. But she managed, somehow. At last a faint hissing sound could be heard, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the bathroom.

"Alright, Barley!" Mrs. Barrel sincerely cheered! "That's exactly how you do it! And on your first try, too! Well done!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Barrel went over to a nearby roll and took several swaths of a paper substance from it. "Now you just wipe yourself using this, it's called toilet paper. When you're done, you can just drop it in the bowl."

But Pickle Barrel had become impatient, especially since he was fast growing jealous of all the attention his twin sister was getting! She had made using the toilet look so easy, and no way was he about to let her get a leg up on him. "_If she can do it, I can do it!_" He thought in his little mind. Pickle began to buzz and flap his wings, taking to the air before either of his parents had a chance to react or realize what he was doing. "My turn!" He declared as he zoomed over to the toilet as fast as his wings would let him! He apparently hadn't remembered his mom's earlier phrase about taking turns.

Barley didn't have time to react, and neither did her parents! Everything happened so fast! Her brother zoomed right over to her spot, not recognizing she was still on the toilet seat. He knocked her off, and she fell backwards into the toilet bowl. She only just remembered to flap her wings right before she would've ended up in the water.

And it was a good thing she had done so, as for Pickle (still wearing his diaper since he had forgotten to take it off) happened to spot something that had previously not caught either his or his sister's attention. It was a long, gleaming shiny silver handle. He immediately went over to it while his parents were still in a state of shock at what he'd done. "What this do?" He asked aloud as his hoof happened to brush up against it and apply just enough strength to press it down.

Suddenly, a loud roar emerged from the toilet! Barley gasped in horror as she saw the waters below her started to swirl and surge ominously in a circular motion! "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" She cried, flapping her wings just to avoid falling into the water and being taken with it, wherever it was going!

As for Pickle, he'd jumped into the air when the roar had reached his ears! He could see what was happening to his twin sister, and he watched the frantic rescue of her by their parents just as the waters below swirled down the hole and disappeared. It came back a moment later, but now it was sparkling clean.

Only once Barley was safely on the bathroom floor, and Pickle was now perched atop the toilet tank, did Mr. and Mrs. Barrel both breath sighs of relief. "Well, as you just saw," Mrs. Barrel explained to both of her frightened foals. "There is a handle on the left side of the toilet. When you press it down, it triggers what's known as a flush. That's how everything that's in the toilet disappears, at least what's _supposed_ to be in it." She hoped her emphasis alleviated the concerns of both her children.

Mr. Barrel, meanwhile, turned to Pickle as he glared at the colt. "And now you also know why you have to take turns using the toilet. Although in light of what we just witnessed, I'm thinking it might be better to get a training potty or two, just in case."

Pickle didn't say a word, now realizing what his rash actions had almost caused.

* * *

Ultimately, that frightening close call aside, there were no real bathroom dilemmas during potty training for either of the Barrel twins and thus their parents had decided not to get training potties (though Barley now wished they had). They'd both gotten out of diapers within a week of each other, though this was largely because Barley kept teasing Pickle non stop when she graduated first. She managed to do the same with pull-ups when it came time to graduate from them. And yet, she and her brother were back in diapers and having used them at least twice in the span of twenty four hours. How would they ever explain it to their parents if they found out?

Well, as the memory faded and Barley's mind came back to reality, she again reaffirmed her belief that such a thing would never happen. She washed her hooves quickly but carefully, and made sure her brother did the same. However, she waited and lingered in the bathroom while Pickle waddled out. Only once she was certain the coast was clear did Barley move to her diaper and begin to try and take it off. She really wished her brother had asked before putting a new one on her.

However, the filly had only just begun to fiddle with her diaper's tabs when she heard the sound of the front door being opened. Mom and Dad were home, sooner than expected to boot! "Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Pickle Barrel greeted both parents as they entered the house. "Guess what?"

Mrs. Barrel, however, took one look at what was on her son's rump and frowned. "Pickle Barrel, why in the world are you wearing a diaper? And where in the wide world of Equestria did you find diapers in your size?"

Pickle just giggled, shaking his padded rump all about. "Well, sis and I need more potty training because we had accidents in our pampers last night," He happened to glance toward the bathroom with a knowing wink. "Right, sis?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Barley groaned and growled, realizing the jig was up. She then came waddling out of the bathroom, figuring it was no use trying to take off her diaper now. "Surprise?"

Mr. Barrel was only slightly more positive about being greeted with this news. "I suppose it's what we get for not leaving our children with a proper foalsitter," He said to his wife. "They must've gotten into another one of their silly contests."

"Maybe this time, _I'll_ be the one who completes potty training first!" Pickle said with a grin.

"Never in a million years, brother!" Barley shouted back! "I beat you before, and I'll beat you again!"

Mr. and Mrs. Barrel just sighed. "_Here we go again._" They thought to themselves.


	69. Potty Predicament (Braeburn)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Braeburn] [Sheriff Silverstar]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Braeburn had never felt as excited as he did now, looking at the plot of land that was to become the town of Appleloosa. Not since before the banishment of Princess Luna had a new town officially come into being. But with railroad tracks spreading westward and southward across Equestria, previously barren acres became ripe for construction. Appleloosa was going to be unique though in the fact that it would have its own apple orchard for sustainment.

Trees were being brought in for planting on the designated orchard grounds that once belonged to a tribe of nearby buffalo (which they seldom used). And much of the surrounding landscape was soon transformed into the rough frames of what would become buildings. Not just houses but also hotels, saloons, carriage sheds, even a hospital and a sheriff's office. Heck, there was talk of setting up a small stadium to host rodeos, and making Appleloosa part of the Equestria Rodeo Circuit.

Braeburn had written to every branch of the Apple family that he knew how to reach or get in contact with. Once construction was finished, he wanted as many ponies as possible to travel out to the humble town and be amazed by what the earth ponies had managed to accomplish (there would be accommodations for pegasi and unicorns once they started showing up in large numbers. Appleloosa was going to be a mostly earth pony town). The stallion helped out with the construction, putting his natural earth pony strength to great use. There was plenty of food and drink to go around to help keep the workers nourished and refreshed even in the heat of Celestia's sun, or the occasional rain storm that passed through.

Yet as construction got underway and the number of ponies working on drawing up plans, turning logs into lumber and erecting houses from said lumber increased, a noticeable problem started to develop. All that food and drink eventually had to come out. It soon became clear to everypony that simply having workers relieve themselves on the job was far from ideal, especially since they had no sanitation system and little soil to properly fertilize. As a temporary stop-gap, a series of pits were dug in designated spots with old newspapers and discarded blueprints being used for cleaning. However, the pits quickly drew long lines and filled up quite fast. It was clear to all that Appleloosa would have to invest in at least some degree of plumbing if it didn't want to chase off visitors with the smell it would surely become known for.

* * *

It wasn't long before plumbers were being brought in to work on laying pipes for a proper sewer system, and drawing up plans for the necessary fixtures that would take the place of the pits and trenches that currently served as makeshift lavatories.

There was just one problem, there were no ponies in the immediate vicinity of Appleloosa that were at all skilled in the designing or the manufacturing of any plumbing device. This meant that the indoor plumbing fixtures would have to be brought in by train from other cities (like Canterlot and Manehattan), and had to be assembled and installed once they were brought to town. It was expensive, but Sheriff Silverstar summed it up at a town meeting better than anypony else. "This is necessary if our town is ever gonna be viable for tourism, or even just to ensure we stay. So it's worth every bit we'll have to spend up front to solve the problem."

Work on many other buildings slowed to a crawl soon afterward, as the ponies of Appleloosa (Braeburn included) had to find ways to take care of their bathroom breaks without overtaxing the system of pits and trenches that were barely handling the needs of the town. This often took them further and further away from town, forcing them to depend on a lone stream for cleaning. And on the other side of the stream resided the campgrounds of the buffalo tribe.

Though initially welcoming of their new neighbors, the buffalo became hostile once they learned that their old stomping grounds had been claimed and turned into an orchard. Their acts of hostility soon took the form of attacking various supply trains on their way to Appleloosa. It wasn't uncommon to find several trains arriving in town with entire loads missing, usually apple trees intended for planting, or for trains to be derailed or held up before they reached Appleloosa.

These frequent attacks ultimately made construction of the new indoor plumbing fixtures take even longer than expected. While the buffalo had little real use for the materials that went into building them (and had no real need for them), they would still end up stealing them or damaging them during their many raids on the supply trains. Some ponies began to wonder if Appleloosa would be able to survive, or if all the effort that had gone into building it turn out to be for naught.

Nopony knew for sure. All they could do was wait and make the most of what they had. While construction slowed considerably, there was a silver lining in that said construction had not outright ceased. So many held out hope. It was a common saying among the locals that "Once the plumbing fixtures are installed, everything will be just fine."

* * *

One morning Braeburn rose from his sleep, making his way into the kitchen in his still incomplete house for a breakfast of biscuits, hay bacon and coffee. It wasn't much but it was the best anypony in town could do since the first apple crop wouldn't be ready for harvesting anytime soon. And fruit shipped from elsewhere unfortunately never stayed fresh until it reached Appleloosa. The area he had built that wasn't finished was going to be a bathroom. In fact, he hadn't even started on it since the pipes connecting to the town septic tank had only just arrived yesterday. And the fancy unicorn plumber who was supposed to help get them installed wasn't to arrive until the end of the week.

Breakfast was finished fast, Braeburn soon trotting out to see where and how his help would be needed today.

To his surprise, Sheriff Silverstar was waiting for him with an unusual smile on his face. "Braeburn, you're just in time!" He beamed! "It took a lot of time, sweat and effort, but some of our boys took another look at the blueprints for the first indoor plumbing fixtures and were able to complete it. Now all we need is somepony to test them to see if they work properly."

"Uh, how exactly do you want me to do that?" Braeburn questioned as he was led to a small wooden shack that had a crescent moon carved on the door.

"I think we both know what the best way to test these new plumbing devices is," Sheriff Silverstar said with a wink. "If it works, then we won't need to wait for those fancy unicorns to get everythin' hooked up for us. We can install them ourselves."

Pulling the door open, Sheriff Silverstar led Braeburn inside. In front of them stood some kind of elevated trench surrounded by a white colored box. There was water inside it, a brightly colored tile and a strange nozzle shaped object. "Now, here's what we know about how it's supposed to work," He explained to Braeburn. "Just like with the old trenches, ya gotta place your rump over the openin'. If ya hear a splash that probably means ya did it right. The pedal triggers somethin' called a flush, which is how this thing empties itself. And that nozzle is a sprayer, you're supposed to use it instead of paper to clean up."

"So ya want me to test out all those… things to make sure they work?" Braeburn asked.

Sheriff Silverstar nodded. "Exactly, Braeburn. And be honest. If the boys did somethin' wrong I wanna know about it." Then he trotted out of the shack and closed the door behind him before Braeburn could say anything in protest.

Reluctantly, Braeburn decided to embrace his role as a guinea pig for the flush lavatory. He didn't really like the way it looked, but who was he to complain? It wasn't like he or anypony else would be seeing much of it anyway. Using it took a while since without physical activity it took a long time for breakfast to digest.

But when the time came Braeburn had no trouble doing what was necessary. The sprayer was a little bit tricky to hold with hooves (the stallion was sure that it was probably meant more for unicorns who could hold it with magic), but he somehow managed to maintain a grip on it to clean himself up.

Then he stepped onto the pedal as he heard a noise he'd never heard before reached his ears. By chance, his eyes happened to look down at the lavatory trench in time to see the water suck everything in it down some kind of trap. Then it refilled, sparkling clear, as if nothing had ever happened.

Unfortunately though, the flush had caused a bit of water to splash up at Braeburn. He'd only just managed to lift his face to avoid a direct hit. "Well, that's one thing that'll need to be fixed." He complained as he shook his wet mane all about. Still, it looked like this new flush lavatory did its intended job well enough.


	70. Flush and Fleet (Fleetfoot)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Fleetfoot] [OC]

Written By: freedome-blitz

Note: The idea of Fleetfoot having an older brother who raised her is inspired by twilightsparkle3562's "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 11" fanfic. freedome-blitz was credited with writing here, since I also wanted to try and tie it in with his fanfic "Dashie and the Padded Bolts". As a result, there will be brief mentions of grown ponies in diapers, so click elsewhere if you don't want to see that.

* * *

When the order was sent out to all Wonderbolts that they were to wear diapers, at first just for shows and then all the time, many had grumbled and complained. They didn't like the idea of being forced into such infantile garments and then parading about in them for everypony to see. Yet none were as vocal in their opposition of the decision than Fleetfoot, not the least because of her own experiences with diapers and getting out of them.

Although Fleetfoot had grown up in a traditional pegasus home with loving parents, her mom and dad were almost never around. They seemed to be busy with their jobs or with other things. So the care of Fleetfoot was left to her older brother named Silverstreak. As the name suggested he had a coat of gleaming silver, an almost similarly colored white mane and tail that were often messy and unstyled, and lovely blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. His cutie mark was a trail of dust.

Silverstreak would often be there to wake Fleetfoot in the morning, change her diapers, feed her, bathe her and of course play with her and put her to bed. Fleetfoot was too young to really take notice of how he seemed to almost always be around her, and didn't seem to have anywhere else he needed to be. She just latched onto him in the absence of a parent or trusted guardian or caretaker to look after her. Naturally, the teenage pegasus started to grow pretty tired of having to change his little sister's diapers all the time. He knew it was supposed to be his parents' job, and he hated how they were basically forcing him to step up in their absence. But he had no idea how to properly convey this to little Fleetfoot, so he would force himself to smile even when it was obvious that it was a fake smile.

Eventually, Silverstreak decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to change anymore diapers if he could help it! And since his parents weren't likely to step up and start taking over on their responsibilities anytime soon, the teenaged colt decided he would do the next best thing. "_Enjoy the diapers now, little sis,_" He thought one day as he watched Fleetfoot waddling around, flapping her wings while her padded butt clearly wiggled and shook with every step she took. "_Because pretty soon they're gonna be a thing of the past. Mom and Dad say I was a fast learner, so I'll bet you'll be the same._"

* * *

The very next day, Silverstreak made sure to wake up bright and early to check on his little sister. Just as he'd suspected, his parents were yet again nowhere to be seen and had left him in charge of the house. Well that meant they weren't going to be able to protest when he did what he was about to do. making his way over to Fleetfoot's nursery and threw open the door as he made his way over to her crib. "Okay, Fleetfoot, I think that it's high time you got out of diapers," He declared in a bold and dramatic tone that only barely covered up his annoyance and frustration. "So starting today, you're going to do your business the way all big ponies do."

"I be big pony?" Fleetfoot asked in an unaware tone as she fluttered her way out of her crib and into her brother's embrace.

Silverstreak eagerly nodded his head. "As long as you pay attention and do exactly what I tell you to do, yes. So, let's-" But his statement was cut off as he sniffed the air and plugged his nose.

With a blush, Fleetfoot not so secretly asked. "Big brother change me?"

"Actually," Silverstreak declared while holding his nose. "Let's adjourn to the bathroom. After all, that's where you're gonna go from now on whenever you need to do what you just did in your diaper. Might as well cut out the middle mare and go straight to where everything's gonna end up anyways."

Fleetfoot blinked in surprise as she was carried into the bathroom by her brother, who was holding her a great distance away from his nose and flapping his wings to try and fan away the smell. She only really knew the room for being where she had her baths. But that was often _after_ she had been changed. So why would she be getting a bath when she hadn't yet been given a change?

The teenaged pegasus used a hoof to kick open the bathroom door and carried his sister inside. He passed right by the bathtub and the sink, eventually setting Fleetfoot down carefully on the floor in front of a massive object that looked like a cross between a chair and a bowl.

Eyeing the massive object from her current position, the little filly was amazed by how tall and… big it was compared to her. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before.

Fleetfoot's attention was quickly drawn to something else as she saw her brother lifted up the lid, revealing what looked like a round seat which covered the entire rim of the bowl. "This is the toilet, the big pony potty." He explained to her. "Whatever you wanna call it, it's what big ponies use instead of diapers to go number one and number two. Just take off your diaper, sit down on the seat, do whatever you gotta do, and then be sure to wipe, flush and wash."

Fleetfoot already knew about "wiping" and "washing", though she was a little surprised to see her brother gesture to a nearby rack holding up an unfamiliar substance. "You see that?" He asked, and when his sister nodded he told her. "That's toilet paper, and that's what you use to clean yourself up after you go. Except you don't put it in the trash, you put it in the toilet."

"In toiwet?" The little filly blinked and questioned.

"Yes," Silverstreak nodded. "The bowl is where you put everything that's supposed to go into it: Namely your number ones and number twos, and toilet paper. Then when you're all done, or sometimes even before you're done, you just flush and everything that's in the toilet will go away. Would you like to see how?"

When his sister nodded her head in approval, the teenage pegasus scooped her up, taking care not to touch her diaper. He delicately deposited her atop the tank, making sure his sister was standing on it carefully and not in danger of falling off. Then he pulled a couple pieces of toilet paper off from the roll before placing it into the toilet bowl.

"Alright, now pay attention, this is the most important thing to remember," Silverstreak instructed as Fleetfoot's eyes noticed her brother had a hoof on some kind of gleaming, silver handle that was attached to the tank. "To flush, you just push down on this handle. It's really quite simple. Just watch!" Demonstrating this, he promptly pushed it down.

The toilet let out a mighty loud roar which caused Fleetfoot to wince in surprise. She didn't expect the noise to be that loud (even if she heard it quite often since the room she was in now was right next to her nursery). Despite her current position, the filly was able to look down from the lid at the bowl directly beneath her. The water inside it had at first been smooth and mirror like before it started spinning and swirling around and around, taking the toilet paper with it. As it spun faster and faster, Fleetfoot watched with curiosity as it suddenly became a dizzying whirlpool. After a few seconds, it swirled down a hole and disappeared! It came back moments later and returned to its smooth, crystalling clear appearance from before.

* * *

Fleetfoot started hopping up and down in excitement. "Tat so coow!" She cheered. Her brother's demonstration had most definitely caught her attention! "Is wike magic twick!"

"You bet it is, little sis!" Silverstreak said. "So from now on, I want you to use the toilet and not your diapers every time you have to go. Just think, you won't have to stop playing or flying for diaper changes. Heck, you won't even have to wear diapers. You'll be free to fly around with nothing on. Won't that be nice?"

Fleetfoot nodded in agreement and began flapping and buzzing her wings! "Splendid!" Silverstreak declared, before his attention turned to the padded undergarment still around his sister's rump and lowered himself to her level. "First, you gotta get rid of that dirty diaper. I don't think I need to tell you why. So, let's get you out of that thing before you get a rash. Don't need Mom and Dad to yell at me, don't we?"

"Uh-huh!" Fleetfoot declared. "We no like tat!" She now had a pretty good understanding of why diapers and the toilet didn't go together, why you could only use one.

Silverstreak couldn't help but chuckle. She also didn't like being yelled at. Then he got an idea. "Actually, why don't you do the honors of disposing of your old diaper?" He suggested. "It's your last one, after all. It only seems right that you be the one to make that first step towards being a big pony."

"How do I tat?" Fleetfoot asked with concern. That was one thing she wasn't quite sure on, and her brother's demonstration unfortunately hadn't told her anything that could help.

"Just undo the tabs. It's pretty easy to remove it after that." Silverstreak instructed. He decided to do that part of the job himself as his little sister's hooves didn't look like they'd be quite up to the task. Upon doing so however, the teenaged pegasus didn't know that he was about to give Fleetfoot a chance to cause trouble.

After the tabs were undone and the diaper slid down her back hooves Fleetfoot snatched it up and began flapping her wings to carry it. Soon she was hovering over the toilet where she promptly dropped her diaper into the bowl. Then she started flapping and flying toward the handle.

"Bye bye diapee!" She waved a hoof to the undergarment floating in the water, before pressing the handle down with all the strength her little body could muster up!

When Silverstreak heard the toilet flushing, he realized what Fleetfoot was doing! He tried to reach out a hoof to grab his sister's soggy diaper which was now spinning rapidly around and around with the water in the bowl. But it was too late! The teenage pegasus could only watch as it got sucked down through the hole!

Fleetfoot was quite surprised when she noticed that the waters inside the bowl didn't disappear down the hole, and neither did her diaper. The toilet started to gurgle, and the water suddenly started rising, eventually flowing out of the bowl and onto the floor as the diaper rose to the top, bobbing up and down like a cork.

"Did me goofed up?" Fleetfoot wondered as she observed the overflowing toilet from her current position.

Silverstreak groaned and grit his teeth. "Yes, Fleetfoot. You flushed a diaper and now the toilet is all clogged up! You better not have broken it, toilets are expensive to replace!"

"Diapees don't fwush?" Fleetfoot pondered.

"No they don't, they belong in the trash. Dirty diapers especially," The teenaged colt grumbled as he fished out the padding, thus clearing the blockage and allowing the water to retreat back down the hole. "You can flush just about anything else down the toilet, but not diapers," He instructed and was then quick to warn. "And not you either. You don't belong in a toilet, and it is **NOT** a toy. As long as you remember that and make sure to come get me for help, you can use the toilet from now on," Then he added. "Right after we get you cleaned up." He promptly took a few rolls of toilet paper from the rack to do the job.

* * *

Thanks to her brother's teachings, Fleefoot's transition from diapers to toilet usage was smoother than most little ones. She was out of diapers considerably faster than any of her peers, which was a fact that she took great pride in. In fact, she attributed her rapid success with toilet training as the reason behind her rapid ascension through the ranks of the Wonderbolts in such a short amount of time after joining them.

So being forced back into diapers was something that Fleetfoot thought for sure she would hate. And indeed she did, at first, but for some strange reason though, as the days went by after the first diaperings began, Fleetfoot found that she actually didn't mind the padded undergarments as much. In fact, she'd missed them. "_If only my brother hadn't forced me to give up my diapers before I was even two and a half years old,_" She thought to herself. "_Oh well, at least he's not here to see me wearing them again. He sure was pushy._"


	71. Old, New and Super (Granny Smith)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy] [Random] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Granny Smith] [Discord]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Takes place within the world of "Foal Adventures" by Super-Stallion, taking place some time after the chapter "Not So Old Granny".

* * *

Even though she wasn't the first pony who had previously been a grown-up now turned into a foal, Granny Smith wasn't exactly thrilled with her new condition. True, she would get to see her grandkids grow up and hopefully have families of their own someday. But having to basically grow-up all over again was not a thrilling prospect to the formerly elderly mare.

She began to devise a way to try to prove to everypony that despite her physical appearance she was still the wise head (former-head perhaps) of the Apple family. And the mare turned into a foal soon settled for what seemed like the best way to demonstrate that fact: She would potty train herself. She'd already kind of had to undergo it again when the plumbing fixtures around the farm had upgraded from a simple outhouse and a pit to an entire indoor toilet with a working flush.

It shouldn't have been hard to do it once again at the proper age for potty training. And under most circumstances it probably wouldn't have been, especially if the little one had someone to help them do it. But Granny Smith knew Applejack wouldn't let her use a toilet or any kind of bathroom if she asked, and she doubted either of her other grandkids would overrule her. She knew all too well how stubborn and overprotective her eldest granddaughter could be.

So Granny Smith was left to improvise on her own. Perhaps if she had been thinking more clearly she might have realized she was in over her head in more ways than one. The only other foals in the group that had any major experience with toilets had all been part of a huge flushing spree that had been sparked by Discord himself. And since then they'd all promised not to even think about the potty until they were old enough to use it. So asking any of them for help was also out of the question.

Just getting to a bathroom at _Sweet Apple Acres_ was a challenge in and of itself for Granny Smith. Her crib was in a nursery that had previously been her bedroom, and she remembered how it had been agnoizingly so far away from the closest bathroom. Prior to her regression, though she hadn't yet complained, Granny had been groaning to herself at having to tax her body so much whenever nature called.

And now it seemed like the journey was even longer, perhaps Granny was so small and everything seemed further away than it had previously been. Still, the regressed mare was lucky. Applejack had set her down for a nap and was currently attending one of those friendship meetings with Twilight and the others (they still held them despite Rainbow Dash being a foal). So with Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom working out in the fields, assuming that Granny Smith was napping, the foal had free range of the farm house. Once she managed to wiggle her way out of her crib and plop down onto her diapered rump, the journey out of her nursery began.

She was already imagining the excited and shocked looks on her grandchildren's faces when she'd reveal to them all what she was capable of. That would definitely reassert her status as head of the Apple family. And the group of foals she now belonged to would be sure to be impressed, even if they might not feel ready to try and potty train themselves.

Step by step, her diaper crinkling all the while, Granny Smith slowly made her way down the hall once she had made it beyond the door of her nursery. It seemed to take a while before she reached her destination, just barely managing to push the bathroom door open ajar with her muzzle. "Never thought bein' this young could have so many downsides." She said to herself even though she knew nopony was around to hear her.

* * *

The bathroom was dimly lit, but despite her shrunken stature Granny Smith could tell where everything was supposed to be just fine. She could spot the locations of the sink, the tub and the toilet just fine. Everything was exactly where it should be.

Yes, the toilet now looked much bigger than her, but she wasn't frightened. It was to be expected. The only real challenge was going to be finding a way to get up onto it, since by a stroke of great luck the lid was up and the seat was down. Probably from one of her grandkids being in such a rush. "_How many times did I always tell them to stop rushing through things all the time?_" She frowned in thought. "_Oh well, I'll be sure to lecture them on it __**after**_ _I've done my business._"

So the formerly elderly earth pony started looking all about the bathroom for any signs of anything that could help her get up on the toilet seat. She wasn't like her possible fourth-cousin twice removed Pinkie Pie, she couldn't just bounce up and hope to catch the seat on her way up (or down if she went too high). She still rolled her eyes at the fact that the pink party pony still occasionally flushed herself down toilets, most likely through the help of a bit of leftover chaos magic from Discord.

Granny Smith looked all about, relieved that she didn't feel the need to do anything yet. She was sure that if she did it would be almost impossible to hold it in and concentrate. And the last thing the now regressed earth pony wanted was to suffer an accident, either in her diaper or on the floor. If she did she knew her grandchildren would never let her forget it, and Applejack would surely take it as a sign that Granny couldn't do anything by herself and needed to be babied nonstop.

Suddenly, Granny's orange eyes noticed something! Something they had overlooked before because there was no way the object could've been ignored, no way it could've not been there. It was a step stool that looked to be just her size, and just big enough to put her in a position to get up on the toilet seat. Rushing over to it, Granny Smith pushed the step stool with all her might until it was right next to the bottom of the toilet bowl.

Now for the hard part. The regressed mare stepped back, eyeing everything to make sure it was lined up properly. A mistake could send her tumbling to the bathroom floor or even straight into the waters of the toilet bowl itself. The room for error was practically non-existent, she had to get it right! It looked like the step stool was in its proper place, and the seat most certainly wouldn't be moving anytime soon. So she trotted forward and then in what could only be described as a mad scramble, she stood on the tips of her hooves and scrambled onto the cold toilet seat. She knew she'd done it right when she saw how high off the ground she was, and how much of a drop it seemed to be if she leaned back too far.

There was only one more thing left to do before the toilet could be used properly. Granny Smith had to take off her diaper. A task that was as simple as moving her hooves to undo the tabs holding the undergarment up. She then shimmied and shook the padding down to where it was just dangling at the bottom of her legs. She could've taken it off but the idea didn't occur to her until she'd already plopped herself down on the seat.

* * *

So Granny sat there and waited, and waited, and waited and waited some more. Maybe her last diaper change hadn't been all that long ago, or maybe she had already gone and been changed in her sleep without knowing it? Well for whatever reason, the regressed mare was growing impatient as she continued to sit on the edge of the toilet seat, her rump in a careful hovering position above the bowl while her legs dangled.

However, nothing was happening, Granny Smith was starting to grow impatient. "Consarn it all!" She humphed! "Come on, body! I ain't askin' for much here, just a little cooperation! I know I gotta go eventually, but I got better things to do than sit around here for however long that takes!"

But there were no tell tale signs that potty time of any sort was coming. Granny Smith knew Applejack would eventually come back, and would surely find her in the bathroom if everything stayed as it currently was. It seemed her potty training attempt was a bust. She would have to try another time, maybe by intentionally eating or drinking to make herself go.

Suddenly, the toilet began to grow bigger, to the point where sitting on it almost allowed Granny Smith to reach up to the bathroom ceiling! And it grew wider too, its bowl expanding to massive size as the seat stretched out to match it! It was all too much for the little one to handle. Try as she might she couldn't maintain her balance, and her diaper didn't help because the seat was just too slippery!

Her diaper slid all the way off her as Granny Smith slipped backwards off the seat and plunged into the bowl of this massive toilet! She immediately poked her up, struggling to stay afloat in the waters while she tried to call out for help or figure out a way to climb out. "Help! Get me out! Please!" She pleaded, hoping that either Big Mac or Apple Bloom would hear her! But there was no reply.

Something else happened instead. What sounded like a click reached the regressed mare's ears, and then before she knew it she was being swept up by a raging whirlpool that spun her every which way! "_Oh no, it's happening again!_" She realized in horror, remembering the earlier flushing spree from before her regression! The only thing she could do was hold her breath as a powerful suction took hold of her tail, pulling her down the drain rump first!

For a moment everything went dark. But then, Granny Smith felt light flood her vision as she felt herself start to rise! Almost before she realized it, she was being hurled out of the toilet bowl and flung onto the floor where she landed atop her still spotless diaper! But to whom did she owe her miraculous escape?

* * *

Granny Smith didn't have long to find out. A familiar mismatched creature stood over her, and seemed to be struggling hard not to laugh. "Oh my goodness! I was not expecting that at all! I meant for Super Toilet to get Super Stallion, not you." The creature apologized as he made a towel appear in front of him and began to dry off Granny Smith.

"Dag nab it all, so this was all your doin'?" Granny Smith frowned. "What? One flushin' spree wasn't enough for ya? Ya wanted to do it again, 'cept with just me? Am I your guinea pig now or somethin'?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what is it with you ponies? I do more than flush ponies. It was Nightmare Moon's idea, not mine. I merely assisted her in pulling it off," Then he explained. "Pinkie Pie's obviously been far too careless with all that chaos magic from the times she's been flushing herself. I've been trying to take it back little by little, if only so a certain 'roommate' of mine will stop yaking my ear off about leaving it unattended. I will admit Super Toilet was my idea, though it was supposed to still be a work in progress."

Granny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care much for all the chaos you bring. But I appreciate the rescue. Guess this is what I get for tryin' to cheat the natural order of things again."

"Or maybe you just need to potty train on your level," Discord suggested. "Either way, I suppose I can teleport you back to your nursery and clean up the chaos so that it'll look like it never happened. But if you tell anypony about this I'll deny it."

The regressed mare sighed, accepting the deal. "Fine," But she was quick to warn. "You'd better keep your word, Discord. If I find out one of my grandkids ended up a victim of a Super Toilet, I'll find my way into your dimension and make you rue the day you ever thought of such a monstrosity! You understand?"

The witty spirit of chaos sighed and nodded. "More than you can imagine. But don't worry, you won't remember this. In fact, no one will remember any of this. After all, this isn't supposed to have happened. I suppose I should've expected this when I brought Super Stallion to Equestria. The story takes on a mind of its own without its creator."

"What are you talkin' about?" Granny snorted, before there was another blinding flash and it was as if she'd went to sleep.

Discord sighed, eyeing the huge toilet. "Okay, Super Toilet. It's been fun, but it's back to the drawing board with you. And you heard Granny Smith, no more flushing ponies without my permission: Regular or royal." The huge toilet whimpered and vanished, as the regular sized toilet returned in its place at the same time that Granny Smith was poofed back to her crib.


	72. Town Training (Mayor Mare)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Mayor Mare] [OC]

Written By: Zubric

Note: Takes place within the world of "The Ponyville Nursery Chronicles", which is a collab between Zubric and Foal Star. Since Zubric is a co-author of the story I decided to credit him here.

* * *

Mayor Mare hadn't expected the citizens of the town she governed to end up the victims of a crazy and out of control nursery run by robots. It was only made worse when she too was captured, diapered and dressed up in the most humiliating oversized baby clothes. "I will not be treated like this!" She whined the whole way through, even though her protesting did little good. "I am the Mayor of Ponyville!"

"Oh, that's a big pony job, sweetie," A robotic voice cooed in a tone that to Mayor Mare sounded condescending. "And you're not a big pony at all. It's cute that you wanna play pretend though. A child's imagination should be encouraged, not shunned."

"But I **AM** the mayor!" Mayor Mare whined as she felt a thick, white diaper be taped to her rear and her collared robe that she never liked to be without be taken off (along with the tie that she always wore to match it). She really didn't look like a mayor any longer, especially once a ridiculously frilly pink dress was slipped over her. She was then taken to a room where she saw many of the ponies who had elected her, all undergoing the same treatment (and they were all earth ponies to boot. Unicorns and pegasi were being kept in separate rooms, and there was as of yet no indication where any of the princesses were or if they knew about the nursery at all).

Before Mayor Mare (now just Mare) could protest any further, the robotic nannies came in and scooped her and several other ponies up. "Now's the time for feeding, little ones."

Mayor Mare was plopped into a high chair with its bars locking into place, preventing her from escaping despite how much she wiggled about in protest. She was promptly spoon fed several jars worth of different colored goops that tasted awful.

"What is this stuff!" She complained in between spoon servings, trying in vain to gag it out or spit it out.

"You're not ready to eat big pony foods, your body can't handle it. All little ones will eat only the approved foods, and drink only the approved drinks. Now open wide for the choo choo train." One of the robotic nannies instructed.

"Can't we at least pretend it's the Canterlot Express or something important?" Mayor Mare grumbled. But her protest was ignored as she was spoon fed once again. She was actually grateful for the bottle of milk that was given to her later. At least the rich, creamy taste of the milk washed out the awful taste of food flavors she'd rather forget like _Mashed Peas_. If she ever got out of this nursery, she was going to see to it that the producers of such slop were no longer allowed to make or sell it.

After the feeding was complete, Mayor Mare was helped out of her highchair by the nannies and one held her over its lap as it started patting her stomach repeatedly. "What are you-" She began, before letting out an involuntary belch. A really loud one at that, one that probably could've given a fully grown dragon a run for its money! Mayor Mare felt shame wash over her like a tidal wave. She was always careful to compose herself in front of others. She never ever did something so embarrassing and so… uncouth! Not even saying "Excuse me" would help.

Yet she willed herself to be strong and not to cry. She was still the rightfully elected mayor of Ponyville, and she had to be strong for the sake of her constituents. At least, that's what she told herself. She had to in order to keep at least some of her dignity. It was just about the only thing she had left.

* * *

Once feeding time was done the mayor in name only mostly kept to herself as she sat on her diapered rump. Even though the robot nannies only periodically maintained any sort of presence in the room she was in, she could see quite clearly as day that the door was locked tight. And since there were lots of other earth ponies in the room with her it was a safe bet to assume that it was enchanted to protect against earth pony strength. There was no way out. She was trapped for however long this robotic nursery continued to operate.

Of course, just sitting around and doing nothing was boring. So Mayor Mare did reluctantly start helping herself to some nearby toys. She occupied herself with building a replica of Ponyville out of blocks and used her imagination to invent various scenarios involving the town's citizens that she could solve.

But as the playing stretched on for what felt like ages, Mayor Mare started to become aware of a not so faint and fast growing urge building up inside of her. Much as she hated it she _had_ reluctantly eaten the foal food since there wasn't much else for her to eat, to say nothing of the bottle of milk she had drank from in order to get rid of the yucky taste in her mouth. There was no denying it, she needed to go to the bathroom. And if she didn't do something soon it was going to become an emergency of the kind that she feared would end only one way!

Yes, there was a "portable" bathroom she was currently wearing. She could easily just relax and let go into the padding. But Mayor Mare crossed her legs in protest and plopped down while taking care not to destroy her block city. The Mayor of Ponyville was not going to use her diaper like some little foal! No siree!

As luck would have it, at that very moment one of the robot nannies happened to come by for a diaper inspection. It peeled back Mayor Mare's thick padding while lifting up the back of her dress (which of course was designed to show off rather than hide the diaper). "What's this? Still dry and clean?" The nanny declared with praise that sounded exaggerated instead of sincere (clearly the programming was not meant to mask the intentions of whoever had built these mechanical helpers). "How surprising. You're such a good foal."

Mayor Mare just grumbled and groaned as she looked at the robot nanny. "Well, regardless of what _you_ think, I am currently in a bit of a… situation," Clearing her throat she explained. "Could you please direct me to the nearest restroom? Surely there has to be one around here somewhere."

"Oh, does the brave little foal think she's ready for potty training?" The nanny asked in an obvious coo. "I don't know. It seems rather unlikely. We don't really have protocols for that."

"I don't care! Just please take me to a restroom so that I may go!" Mayor Mare pleaded. "It's an emergency!" She felt ashamed for even having to say such a thing out loud and it spoke to just how urgent the need to go was.

"Well, there is _something_ we can try." The nanny replied to Mayor Mare's plea, and started making all kinds of strange mechanical noises, perhaps sending out some kind of code or message.

* * *

Suddenly, the nursery was flooded with robot nannies that were doing a variety of different tasks! They worked together to place a huge plastic bowl on the floor of the nursery, pull Mayor Mare's diaper down, and then plop her down onto said plastic bowl, which was a foalish pink and had flowers and smiling faces printed all over it.

Mayor Mare blushed in embarrassment, especially since the commotion of the nannies had drawn the attention of everypony in the room and all eyes were now drawn to her. "Is this really necessary?" She complained. "I didn't mean I wanted some toddler potty! I wanted an actual toilet, and some privacy!"

"Sorry, but toilets are strictly off limits. The only potties allowed are your diaper or the plastic ones we have here," A robot nanny explained. "And all who choose the latter are required to demonstrate the process for others. Now be a good little foal and go potty, unless you'd rather go in your diapers."

The mayor didn't like either option and would've loved to opt for a third. But she knew that she didn't have that luxury at the current moment, so she just settled for being a public spectacle. She blushed in embarrassment as many of the same ponies who she was used to having look up to her and respect her, now were watching her with wide eyes of wonder.

Mayor Mare remained speechless as she felt nature take its course, and her tail hike upward. And soon, a series of tinkles and plops could be heard echoing throughout the nursery as familiar smells overpowered the foalish scents of cornstarch and lavender. "_I hope there'll be a way to erase everypony's memories of this nursery when this is all over,_" She thought to herself as she relieved herself. "_I can only imagine what the paparazzi would do if they got their hooves on pictures of me like this. I would never live the humiliation down. And I thought fighting the whole town over an old doll was embarrassing, I really didn't know how lucky I had it back then._"

When it was all over, Mayor Mare had to resist the urge to sigh. She wanted to maintain some semblance of dignity despite the public display she had just done. At least though she could take pride in the fact that, as far as she knew, she was the only one in the room who had actually "gone potty" successfully. So that would hopefully be enough to silence those snickering her, once she reminded them of that fact anyway. "Well done, little one! Very well done indeed!" The robotic nanny from earlier clapped its obviously oversized mechanical hands together, before it picked up the potty. "This will be cleaned out later. But for right now it's _you_ who must be cleaned. Please hold still."

Almost before Mayor Mare had a chance to speak or get a word in edgewise, she felt another pair of robotic hands take hold of her. She soon felt herself being wiped clean quite thoroughly, before her diaper and dress were pulled back up and she plopped onto the floor where the training potty had been with a plop. When she did so, some of the foal powder from earlier that hadn't yet fully settled to the bottom of her padding spilled out in a big cloud.

"Uh-oh, did the big filly go boom-boom?" The nanny handling the full training potty could be heard saying. Mayor Mare didn't feel like replying, despite being addressed as a "big filly". Maybe with a little luck she could play up this "big filly" role to gain some leverage over the nannies? She doubted they would let her be in charge in any meaningful fashion, but even just a little more authority and control would be nice. Not only would she be able to feel less humiliated, but she could also try to make things more tolerable for her fellow earth ponies (and maybe even learn where the non-earth ponies were).

* * *

Well, in order for Mayor Mare to gain that sort of control she had to repeat her earlier success several times, which in turn touched off a vicious cycle of consuming foul tasting foal food and drinking milk from baby bottles to get rid of the taste. She was surprised at how using the potty didn't seem to get easier, no matter how many times she did it. And neither did the nannies seem to anticipate this and make an effort to keep a potty close by.

Mayor Mare suspected that the programming of the nursery was to blame. It really didn't know how to handle a pony like her who didn't want to completely play along with the system. It probably saw her as a threat, a pony who would defy the system and bring it down. Well whatever the case may have been, Mayor Mare would just keep trying. She wasn't about to let the nursery win. Intentionally having "accidents" was out of the question.

The only thing more surprising to the mayor than the nursery was how it seemed like nopony else was trying to fight it as much as she did. Which just made her feel even more special for consistently "going potty", even if she would never upgrade to toilet usage so long as the nursery itself still called the shots.

Oh well, she was still not completely diaper dependent. And that was a victory she was happy to have over the nursery, even if every other aspect of her former "big pony" life was now gone.


	73. Punch's Poof Problem (Berry Punch)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Random] [Comedy]

Characters: [Berry Punch] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Berry Punch had hardly expected a trip to a bar to end up with her stuck as a little filly and in the care of the bartender, treated as little more than at best a toddler who was just ready to begin her potty training.

But what ultimately had happened to the earth pony?

She had begun her night visiting a bar that had opened up recently on the outskirts of Ponyville. Perhaps in hindsight something about the bar should've caught her attention, because it seemed unusually foalish by design. It had bright colors in hues of baby blue, pink and yellow, and the floors were unusually soft.

The bar itself was perhaps the most "grown-up" thing about the whole establishment, at least the part where the drinks were served. And the drinks didn't seem to be out of the ordinary.

Not long after Berry had her first drink she felt strange. She started feeling all "tingly" as her eyes slammed shut and her mind began to feel "fuzzy". Upon opening her eyes again she saw that everything was suddenly much taller than she had remembered it being. To make matters worse she was now wearing rather embarrassing pull-ups with the princesses printed all over them. The bartender explained to Berry. "Perhaps you didn't realize, or even skimmed through the disclaimer. But this is a regression bar. We put something in the drinks that causes patrons to regress. Some regress more than others."

Berry Punch groaned. She could remember being presented with such a "disclaimer" up front, and she had just skipped ahead to the end and signed on the dotted line. She had thought nothing of it. "_How will I ever explain this to anypony if they find out?_" She thought to herself, blushing with shame at her short sighted and rash action.

Speaking of shame…

The bartender brought Berry to a special room that looked like a sized up nursery of some sort. And she was deposited on a changing table while the bartender checked her pull-up.

"Hmm, you haven't done anything yet," He commented. "That must mean that you are one of the lucky ones who regressed to the level of 'Potty Training Toddler'."

"Meaning what?" Berry grumbled, though she really needn't have asked.

The bartender replied by plopping his regressed charge onto a plastic training potty that had been tucked away into a small corner. And he proceeded to pull down her pull-up so that it hung from her ankles in a drooping like appearance. "You're going to be dependent on a training potty to do your… er… business until you go back to being normal."

"And how long will _that_ take?" Berry asked as she uncomfortably shifted her weight about on the toddler potty.

The bartender just uncertainly answered as he twiddled his hooves. "At least twelve, to twenty four hours. The concoctions behind the regressions are never exact."

"So I could be stuck like this for an entire day?" Berry grumbled.

"I'm afraid so," The bartender replied. "Be thankful you still have your memories and some independence."

The little earth pony grumbled anew. "Do I seriously need to use _this_? Wouldn't I know if I had to go? I may look like a toddler, but I'm not actually a toddler."

"Well you should know that a toddler's control of their bodily functions can be unpredictable," The bartender cautioned. "I'm not taking any chances. Please, just cooperate with me until you're back to normal. In your current condition, actual toilet usage is too dangerous I'm afraid."

* * *

So Berry reluctantly went quiet. She eventually did manage to tinkle in the training potty a little, though hardly to the degree where she would've felt proud of her deed if she were an actual toddler. And she should know considering how much she'd struggled to train her daughter when _she_ was a toddler.

Still it was better than doing it in her pull-up, even if Berry didn't want to admit she kind of liked wearing it. It made her feel like a "big filly" for lack of a better term. And she found it so weird that she felt that way. She would surely retain all of her training when she eventually went back to being a big pony. Heck, she hadn't done much in the training potty to begin with.

But the bartender seemed to be praising Berry's accomplishment in such an over the top fashion that she couldn't help but find it charming. "Oh, such a big little filly you are, Berry! Oh yes you are!"

"Are you going to do this every time I use the training potty?" Berry asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Because if you are this is going to be a long twelve to twenty four hours."

"If you want me to, little one," The bartender replied as he brought out some wet wipes to clean up her flank. "Now, if you're sure you don't have to do anything else, I'm going to go take this training potty and empty it out. You stay here." Reluctantly, Berry obeyed. She wanted to make a run for it and get away. But where could she go? In her current state it would be almost impossible to get into her house, to say nothing of being seen as younger than her daughter.

The bartender came back quick as a flash and helped pull Berry's pull-up back, making sure it was nice and secure around her rump. "There we go. Now we'd better go check on some of the other patrons from last night and see how _they're_ doing."

"_Hopefully a lot better than I'm currently doing, although somehow I doubt it a lot,_" Berry thought to herself as she was scooped up into the bartender's hooves, and carried out of her little nursery. "_I just hope none of them will recognize me, because I would rather forget this ever happened. Going through potty training once was enough, thank you very much._"


	74. Potty Time For Pinch (Ruby Pinch)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Ruby Pinch] [Berry Punch] [Anon]

Written By: PRINCESS CADENCE

Note: PRINCESS CADENCE expressed interest in doing a SFW prompt about Anon teaching somepony how to potty, and specifically hinted at the possibility of Ruby Pinch. This could also be in the same vein as "Bath Time For Ponies", "Bed Time For Ponies" and "Meal Time For Ponies".

* * *

You very carefully double checked the numbers on the side of the house against the crudely drawn piece of parchment held in your hands. It was hard to make out those little blotches of ink at first, but a closer inspection revealed that they were the same as the much bigger numbers inscribed in brick before you. This was the residence you had been called to.

The owner of this house here in Ponyville had reached out to you for help with her daughter, though she had declined to provide many other details. The most she could add was that she was really busy running her own restaurant (though that was only part of her profession) and needed someone to look after her daughter who wasn't going to think oddly of her for whatever reason.

Putting the paper containing the address back into one of your pants pockets, you reached out a free hand to knock on the door three times and then waited patiently. A reply came quite soon when a click could be heard, and then the door swung open. Before you now stood an earth pony mare who came up to about your shoulders. Her coat was a pale, light grayish pink. Her mane and tail were bushy and in locks of what looked like a reddish-pink that matched her eyes. Upon her flank was a cutie mark that depicted grapes and a strawberry.

"Oh, you're here! Good, you're just in time!" The mare let out a sigh, and it was possible to detect the faintest hint of cider upon her breath. Despite this she showed no obvious signs of intoxication. She was alert, speaking clearly and as she walked towards you she did not stumble or slip. "Don't worry, I made sure to put all the cider away so she doesn't get into it. Name's Berry Punch by the way, Ponyville's premiere bartender."

You simply replied to Berry that you were aware and asked for permission to enter the household. When she gave it to you you did not hesitate to follow her inside. The house wasn't anything to really write home about but for a single mom raising a child it was definitely more upper class than some other dwellings might be.

Berry led you to the living room where your young charge was waiting for you. She was a little filly who couldn't be more than three years of age going by the diaper around her rear. Her coat looked similar to her mother's in color, though it was actually pale, light grayish rose. Her mane and tail were bushy, but moderate rose in color with lighter rose streaks. And her eyes were a moderate lime green. What was most noticeable about the young one though was that she had a horn on top of her head, thus indicating that she was a unicorn.

"This is my daughter, Ruby Pinch. I've been having trouble getting her to use the potty. Probably because she's a unicorn and I'm an earth pony, so my methods aren't exactly compatible with her body," Berry exclaimed as she let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I mostly hired you to foalsit her tonight while I'm at work, but if you can potty train her that would be a big help. I can pay you double the usual wage."

The offer sounded insanely tempting. You didn't have a lot of experience with pony toileting customs, but from the little amount of time you had looked after foals you had learned that it wasn't too different from what it was like in your world. Each race of ponies had their own style of teaching that emphasized something different, and from what Pinkie Pie had told you that had given the Cakes a bit of trouble when they started potty training the twins.

After thinking over the offer for a bit you decided to accept. Ruby would hopefully not be too difficult to train, and the increased payment would really help keep the business afloat. Berry was delighted when you agreed, pulling you in for a hug! "Thank you so much for agreeing to this! I'm getting tired of changing her diapers, but I don't want her to hate the process of getting out of them. You're a real lifesaver!" After the hug ended she turned to her daughter and gave her a kiss. "Ruby, Mommy wants you to be nice to the sitter. Be sure to tell them if you have to go potty."

"Okay, Mommy." Ruby nodded her head, speaking in such an adorable little voice.

With that matter taken care of, you watched as Berry Punch rushed to get a saddle bag and started to pack. "I should be back first thing in the morning. Make sure she's bathed and in bed by ten," She instructed. "And don't worry too much about the training, any help you can provide at all will be most appreciated."

* * *

Once Berry had left, you turned to Ruby Pinch and kneeled down to her level. Her diaper didn't appear to be used, but you knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving. So a diaper inspection was in order.

Ruby thankfully didn't squirm about too much when you pulled back her padding to check it. It was indeed pristine, which was of great relief to you. And the bathroom was just across the hall from your current location. She just occupied herself with some of her toys after you had finished the diaper check. You weren't sure if Berry had mandatory potty times or not, so you decided to hold off for the time being and trust the little one to tell you if something was wrong.

You sat down on the sofa so that you could keep a close eye on your charge, making sure that you would be prepared if any unexpected magic surges were to occur. Berry had said Ruby hadn't had any for months and you had no reason to doubt her.

You knew that despite her cutie mark and the fact that she had once drunk out of a punch bowl at a party, she was a respectable, hard working mare. And unlike a few other clients of yours she was a single parent. So you just sat on the sofa, reading your book and glancing at Ruby Pinch to make sure she didn't wander off or get into places she shouldn't be. Berry had wisely invested in child proof locks that even unicorn magic couldn't pick, so there was no chance of Ruby getting into those "funny drinks" her mom served at work (and occasionally made for herself if she had the time).

Before long half an hour had gone by. Ruby hadn't moved from her current location at all, which was a good sign to you. She also hadn't said anything, and there was no indication that she had done anything. Another diaper inspection revealed that the padding was still clean. That was good.

But even though Ruby hadn't done anything yet you decided it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have her at least _try_. Little ones didn't always know when they needed to go after all. Pinkie had told you of several instances where the Cake Twins had struggled with this during their training, and as the old saying went: An ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure.

Ruby Pinch was more than a little surprised to be told by you that it was time to visit the bathroom and sit on the potty. She of course protested, saying that she didn't need to go. But you argued back that she may not know until it was too late and that you were getting paid specifically to help potty train her, which wouldn't be necessary unless Berry was absolutely struggling to do it herself. The bathroom had all the standard pony plumbing fixtures: Including a sink, a bathtub, and of course a flush toilet. Apparently the ponies called the one most common in your world a throne toilet, likely because of the way it was shaped and the way it was often referred to.

Of course, Ruby was far too little to use the toilet. And it didn't appear that Berry had one of those special training seats that helped little ones to use it. Instead, there was a plastic bowl nearby that was just the little filly's size. You even got a chuckle out of the words "My Little Potty" that were written on it in baby pink letters as you set it up, helped Ruby Pinch undo the tabs on her diaper and then sat her upon the potty.

* * *

Now came the part that you remembered was always the least fun part of potty training and something that even the people of your world had trouble with: The waiting game. Ruby was obviously not too happy to be sitting on that training potty. And whenever she tried to get up you would quickly force her to sit back down, telling her that she couldn't get up until you said she was done.

You couldn't blame her for being bored. Just sitting around and waiting for something to happen was no fun at all, especially not to a little one who was so used to just doing whatever they wanted and going whenever they needed to. But you didn't want to run the risk of accidents, because you would have to clean them up.

Fortunately you had planned ahead. When Berry had contacted you for this foalsitting assignment, she had specifically asked if you could bring along some reading materials that would be appropriate for a toddler. Never one to question a request from a customer you had taken the liberty of securing a few books from your world that parents often read to their young children.

You had them in a bag that had turned into a saddle bag when you had arrived in Ponyville for the job, so you reached in and took out the books. Ruby tried to light up her horn to grab one of the books, but it could only spark and produce a few faint stubs of magic. As you didn't want the little one to overexert herself and possibly get hurt, you picked up the book that she was trying to grab and offered it to her to read.

She accepted it without hesitation and you could see a smile form on her face as she started reading through the pages. With the little one occupied, you brought out the book you had been reading earlier and sat on the bathroom floor to read to yourself. You turned your head away from the little filly so that she would have some privacy in case she _did_ do anything at all. But you could still easily turn your head back around to glance at her and make sure she wasn't trying to make a run for it.

Eventually, you decided that enough time had passed and Ruby was now free to get up from her potty regardless of whether or not she had done anything. If she had you would clean her up, and if not… well there was no point in trying to force it.

As you helped your charge to stand and looked down into the potty, you could see that she had indeed used it. You were very impressed and very proud of her for this, and you made sure to let the young one know. Positive reinforcement went a long way towards encouraging and promoting success when it came to potty training.

Picking up the potty, you carefully emptied its contents into the toilet bowl and then set it back down. You could clean it out later. For right now it was imperative that you get Ruby cleaned up. So you reached over and pulled a few rolls of toilet paper from the rack. Ruby once again held still as you carefully wiped her rump clean, then deposited the used rolls into the toilet for disposal. From there you proceeded to walk, reach over to the handle, and flushed the toilet, making everything within it disappear. You were then prepared to put the lid back down and proceed to wash your hands in the sink, when you noticed Ruby standing beside you with a most curious look on her face.

"What that noise?" Ruby asked you. "What toilet do?"

Sensing that the little unicorn wouldn't be satisfied until she had an answer, you decided a demonstration wouldn't hurt matters. It's not like you would be leaving her unsupervised in the bathroom like so many first time parents had a tendency to do.

So after washing your hands in the sink, you picked up Ruby Pinch and carefully held onto her as you brought her to eye level with the toilet. Ruby looked down into the bowl, seeing sparkling clear water that almost resembled a mirror. Then she turned to the silver handle off to her left. After giving her some encouragement and gently bringing her closer, you let her reach a hoof and push down the handle.

The toilet roared loudly as it began to flush once more, the both of you watching as the water spun around and around like a raging whirlpool, then it retreated down the drain and came back. You made sure to explain to Ruby what she had just seen, and firmly warned her against trying to "play" with the toilet, before you set her back down. You washed your hands again and then made sure she washed her hooves. Then and only then did you put her diaper back on, making sure to redo the tabs so they were nice and secure before the two of you left the bathroom.

* * *

Of course, one successful trip to the potty does not automatically guarantee success in future endeavors. Potty training was seldom a straightforward route. Ruby did manage to make it to her potty again later in the evening, but not without sustaining a bit of an accident in her diaper. You made sure to reassure her that it was okay while you cleaned her up, accidents _did_ happen after all and there was no point in getting upset over them.

The sun eventually set and the moon rose slowly into the nighttime sky. After another trip to the potty ended uneventfully, you decided it was time to tuck the little one in for the night and carried her to her bedroom. You put her to bed, though not without encouraging her to come get you if she felt she had to go again during the night.

After carefully closing the door to her bedroom, you went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Berry Punch would be pleased to know that her daughter had finally met with success in using the potty, even if it had only been once.

Berry Punch surprisingly came home earlier than expected. "Business was slow so I decided to close up early," She declared, even though a quick look into her eyes indicated that the real reason for her return home was likely due to her daughter. "How was she? Oh, I hope she wasn't too much trouble. How did the training go? She didn't put up too much of a fight, did she?"

You just smiled as you stood up. This wasn't the first time you were dealing with a parent worried about their little one, and it probably wouldn't be your last either. Calmly and politely you explained everything that had transpired over the course of the evening, making sure to keep your voice down so you wouldn't wake Ruby Pinch.

Berry was relieved to hear that everything had gone smoothly. And she was overjoyed to learn that you'd managed to get Ruby to use her potty successfully. "Oh thank Celestia! I was worried she would _never_ get out of diapers!" She exclaimed, thankfully not too loudly! Of course you had to caution Berry against being too enthusiastic, making sure to emphasize that Ruby's training would take time.

Still, Berry seemed intent on rewarding you as promised for your services. She hoofed over a huge sack of bits. "As promised, here's your reward," Then she blushed a bit as she added. "Would it be okay if I called on you again from time to time, just until I'm sure Ruby is fully trained? I tried just about everything to get her to learn and nothing was working. You're the first positive sign I've had regarding the training since I started it." You tried your best to sound modest and hoped you didn't sound like too much of a bragger when you claimed that it was nothing, and that you'd be happy to help Berry again free of charge (you had plenty of regular foalsitting jobs to keep the lights on at work).

Berry smiled when she received the okay from you, and as a "reward" you saw her go over to the locked down cabinet where she kept all her "special drinks". After making sure that Ruby wasn't awake, she removed the lock, opened the cabinet, and started to work on preparing something just for the two of you. It tasted funny, but it was still enjoyable. Afterward, Berry made sure to lock down the cabinet again. "I can take it from here. When I need your help again I'm sure you'll know."

After waving goodbye to Berry Punch and telling her to say goodbye to Ruby Pinch for you, you depart from the house and head out into Ponyville. Your ride back to your world won't be here for at least another hour or so, and you'll have to inform your superiors about a new type of repeat customer. They should be understanding, though you silently hope your assistance with Ruby won't become something else ponies start to rely on you for. Who knows if other foals will be as cooperative as Ruby Pinch was tonight? You shudder to imagine what less cooperative ones will be like.


	75. Flash in the Pot (Flash Sentry)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Flash Sentry] [OC] [Flash Magnus]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Based on my personal headcanon that Flash Sentry is a descendant of Flash Magnus.

* * *

Almost from birth, Flash Sentry had grown up hearing about the many legendary exploits of one of his ancestors: His great grand-uncle, Flash Magnus. One of the pillars of legend or so it was said. Flash Sentry wanted to be just like his great grand-uncle, even though at first he didn't really know how other than trying to be brave. To him that meant showing no fear and tackling things that were much bigger than him. But it seemed like all that did was get him into a lot of trouble.

Still, the little pegasus was hardly deterred. Something told him that his great grand-uncle had gotten into his fair share of predicaments by trying to be brave. It just meant he had to be more careful with his exploits and pick his battles wisely.

One battle that he became convinced he could win occurred to the little one on a day that was just like any other, until he overheard his parents discussing something of importance. It was apparently something called "Potty Training", and it was about him becoming a "Big Boy". It also apparently had to do with getting out of diapers, the soft, disposable undergarments that had hugged the little pegasus' rear for as long as he could remember. But if he was meant to get out of them and become a "Big Boy", Flash wasn't going to protest. He was going to show how brave he was by leading the charge to train himself. But there was just one problem though, he didn't know what this "Potty Training" was or how he was supposed to do it.

Well, the first of it had something to do with a "pot". And Flash was sure he had seen a strange, old pot high up on a shelf that had never been used for anything as far as he knew. It was far more fancy than a flower pot, and it even had a handle of some kind. To say nothing of the odd choice of colors that made it look like belonged in a museum. Perhaps that "pot" was part of the "Potty Training". Well, there was only one way to find out. At least, that's what the little one thought. And it didn't involve asking his parents (which might have been the sensible option).

* * *

The very next day, taking advantage of a period of time where his parents were currently otherwise occupied, Flash Sentry put his plan into action. He was going to figure out what that mysterious pot was for, and how it played into the "Potty Training" his parents had mentioned. When they came back and realized he had already figured everything out on his own they were sure to be impressed.

Even for a pegasus though, the strange pot was in a place that was really high up. And little Flash's wings just didn't have the strength to get him up to it on their own. But just like the time he had successfully stolen a cookie from the cookie jar (though the trail of crumbs left behind had ultimately given him away), the young one wasn't deterred for even a second.

It was a simple matter to find a suitable "launching pad", there were plenty of old bowls from nearby drawers that Flash could easily access. With a great deal of wiggling and crinkling (courtesy of his diaper), Flash found one that looked like it would give him the boost he needed. Although it was faint he was starting to feel a familiar urge to tinkle building up inside of him.

"_I bet I'm supposed to use that pot instead of my diapers,_" Flash thought to himself. "_Sitting on it might be a little bit difficult, but I'll find a way! I always do!_"

The little pegasus promptly unfolded his wings as he stood atop the bowl he had selected. He made sure to keep his eyes locked firmly on that strange pot up above. Then with a series of furious flaps he took off, launching himself up and up!

Flash managed to grasp the edge of the shelf where the strange pot rested, but as he tried to pull himself up he instead felt it begin to tilt and slide. "Oh no!" He cried as he tried in vain to stop the process. The pot slid off the shelf and dropped to the floor below. Despite the cloud floor it didn't fall through, it fell onto the floor itself and broke as Flash's wings gave out and he plopped to the ground as well.

He landed on his diaper with an audible "Fwoomp!", and soon heard a faint hissing as his padding swelled up. Normally that wouldn't bother the little colt, but considering he had been trying to "Potty Train" to suffer an accident like this was… embarrassing to put it lightly. He felt quite ashamed.

* * *

As if to make matters worse, Mrs. Sentry happened to have heard the crash and came running! She spotted her son on the floor in front of the broken pot, and in a soggy diaper to boot. "Goodness!" She exclaimed! "What happened here?"

"I try to use pot, Mommy. But I break it," Flash whimpered. "I not big pony."

Mrs. Sentry just sighed as she inspected her son and found no signs of injury (aside from perhaps a wounded pride). "Flash, your father and I decided we aren't going to potty train you just yet. You're still a bit too young for it. Most ponies don't start it until they're at least two and a few months old," Then she added. "As for the pot, you really needn't worry. That was just a replica of the old family chamber pot. Your grandfather sold the original years ago."

At that Flash blinked. "Grandpa sell pot? But why?"

Mrs. Sentry explained as she picked her son up. "Because hardly anypony uses such things anymore. Chamber pots are largely for the upper class, like the nobles. Most everypony upgraded to better things," She brought her son into the bathroom to get changed, gesturing to a plastic bowl that rested in a corner. "Most ponies your age use those instead. They're called training potties. Maybe I'll let you try yours out a little early later, after I take care of the mess you made." Flash Sentry felt a little bit better upon hearing this. At least he could still figure out this "Potty Training" on his own time, hopefully.

Mrs. Sentry was as good as her word, allowing her son to try out the "training potty" after he'd been wiped clean and after she had taken care of the broken pot.

However in his eagerness to try and figure out what he was supposed to do, Flash ended up forgetting about his diaper. He knew something was off when he sat upon his potty and knew he was going, but he didn't hear anything going into his potty.

"Oopsie." He blushed as he only now realized his mistake.

Mrs. Sentry simply sighed. "_Looks like potty training little Flash is going to take longer than I thought._" She thought to herself.


	76. Pottying On a Play (Coco Pommel)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Coco Pommel] [Charity Kindheart] [OC]

Written By: Yosh E-O

* * *

"Hey, hun," A muscular stallion called out. "Do you think our little flapper is ready to stay up for the Midsummer Theater Revival?"

A cream-colored mare with a fashionable blue scarf and tan sun hat came into the room. "Our sweet little Coco?" She replied with a Trottingham accent. "It would be most delightful to take her to see Charity's social. However she is still having some, well, 'wardrobe troubles' as it were."

The olive-green stallion lowered his head. "That's that fancy talk for still being in diapers," He sighed with his thick, Manehattan accent. "We really need to get her out of them. No kindergarten is going to accept her when her 'wardrobe' is outdated."

The mother looked about their apartment to see if their daughter, Coco, may be within hearing distance. "I simply do not know what to do," She swooned in an unhappy tone. "It's like she sees her nappies as part of some elaborate costume and just refuses to part with them. I've tried everything I can think of to convince her otherwise, but nothing works."

The brawny stallion went to comfort his wife. "You're friends with Charity Kindheart, right?" He questioned. "Perhaps she may have an idea on how to help our precious pumpkin, given her liking of all that fancy dress stuff?"

The mother blushed. "Oh!" She gasped with concern. "I do not feel it proper to bring a foal to tea with somepony of the status of Ms. Charity Kindheart."

"Sweetheart!" The native Manehattan husband announced. "If a chariot driver like yours truly can win the heart of a peach like you, I am sure our Coco can find a place at the table with her ma and Charity Kindheart."

The maternal mare let out a laugh as she nuzzled her husband. "I do love your charisma, Oliver Pommel," She commented. "I would love to have your confidence in being able to just throw caution to the wind and reach for the stars."

"Ah, sugar lump," replied Oliver as he pulled his wife into a hug. "You just have a way of bringing the best out of this old trotter. I'm certain Charity Kindheart will know what to do. She seems to have an answer for everything in this town."

* * *

Coco Pommel was still napping as her mother and father had their discussion. She was clad in a flower-print cloth diaper with a pink dress that accented the petals of the diaper. She also had a sunhat that had a flower which matched the ones adorning her absorbent undergarment. However the hat had fallen off from the young filly's tossing and turning in her bassinet as she dreamed of doing all those things she heard her parents took pride in.

Coco was not a 'girly-girl' by any means. However she did like seeing colors match and pretending to be all sorts of different characters from the storybooks her parents read to her. Her father had some really great tales of how he handled 'grumpy customers' while meeting famous Bridleway ponies. And her mom would often share the majesty of Trottingham, trips to Canterlot, and what it was like to see the beautiful carpets, tapestries, and clothing that noble ponies and the uniformed guards wore.

The little filly wished more than anything she could grow up to be like any of those things. The many costumes she wore were her way of imagining what her life would be like as somepony else.

"Coco, dear," Her mother called, rousing the foal from sleep. "We must make haste, for we are expected for tea over at Ms. Charity's house."

The teal-haired foal fluttered her big blue eyes, rolled onto her back, and then sat herself up. "Ready, Mum," She greeted. "Is okay I wear my costume?"

Mrs. Pommel brought her daughter out from her bassinet while looking over her 'costume', and frowned. "I'm afraid not," She sighed upon seeing a patch of yellow on the white part of Coco's diaper. "Your colors are clashing."

Coco pouted upon being made aware of how she had wet herself in her sleep. "Sorry, Mum," she apologized. "Is time for me to get new costume?"

Mrs. Pommel knew this meant getting her daughter cleaned up, on top of finding another ensemble for her foal to wear for the social she had managed to plan amidst Ms. Charity Kindheart's busy schedule. "Of course," She relented. "I think I know just the thing too. Come, let's resolve your 'wardrobe problem'."

* * *

Coco's mom quickly cleaned and changed her daughter into a red heart printed cloth diaper, dressing her in a white-bordered lavender sailor collar, along with a scarlet tie around her neck and a tri-shade hair clip in her mane.

Coco looked into the mirror after her mother was done dressing her up. "Who I supposed to be?" She asked upon not recalling any stories of anypony ever being dressed in such a way.

Mrs. Pommel finished packing a diaper bag before leaning down to nuzzle her daughter. "Thought we'd see what you'd look like as your own character today, dearie. Somepony ready to hopefully undergo an important step towards being a big pony," She replied before setting her daughter upon her back. "Now do hold on, Coco. We are a tad tardy and it would take far too long to put on your saddle seat."

"Never let go of Mum." Coco cooed while squeezing her hooves against both sides of her mother's barrel for safety.

"That's a good lass," The proud mother smiled as they headed off to Charity's home. "Off we go, then. We mustn't keep Ms. Kindheart waiting."

* * *

Charity was delighted to see Mrs. Pommel and Coco arrive at her humble home. Despite having amassed a small fortune through her years as a costume designer in Manehattan, Charity never forgot how she had arrived in the big city with barely a bit to her name. Her belief was to give back to her community, and so she spent most of her bits building and maintaining a park with an outdoor playhouse, while helping to fund a shop for less fortunate ponies to get food and clothing.

"I see that Coco still likes to play dress-up, is that correct?" Charity asked. "And you think that is why she is struggling in her toilet training?"

"Too hard take off nappy," Coco added while fumbling at the cloth diaper's tri-fold that was held together by a safety pin. "I try."

Mrs. Pommel sighed. "I had not desired for business to come before pleasantries," She apologized. "But my husband seems to believe you can do what even the best nannies affordable cannot."

"Not a worry," Charity smiled while picking up and looking at the young filly. "I see a future star in fashion and design, and want to help Ms. Coco on her way to greatness! Like all little ones, that starts with helping her graduate from diapers now that she is old enough not to need them."

Coco giggled as she heard the pleasant comments from Charity while being held high enough to look at both her mother and Ms. Charity's faces.

"Chamomile, dear," Charity asked while looking towards Mrs. Pommel. "Have you ever thought that your daughter felt her diapers were a part of her ensemble?"

Chamomile put a hoof to her chin. "Well," She replied. "I never did consider that possibility until you pointed it out just now. Oh dear, perhaps that's why training her has been so difficult."

Charity continued to play with Coco while addressing her mother. "Safety pins are great for foals who lack control of their, well, private matters," She continued. "So perhaps we need another way to help our aspiring designer to not feel so, uh, 'obliged' to do her business within her wardrobe. A way for her to understand where her business is supposed to go."

"What do you suggest?" Chamomile asked with hopeful anticipation.

Charity placed Coco down on the floor to play before continuing her discussion. "I've had the pleasure of working with elastics," She explained. "Elastics allow for less wardrobe adaptations as they are able to fit a pony without the need for cumbersome buttons, zippers or pins. They're much easier to put on and take off."

"Pardon my forwardness," Chamomile remarked with concern. "But how does this help me get the lass to do her business where it is meant to be done? If they can be taken off so easily, what's to stop her from simply removing her wardrobe by accident, and giving me an accident to clean up?"

Charity laughed before putting a reassuring hoof upon Mrs. Pommel's side. "Let me work my magic and we'll find out together," She proudly replied. "And before you ask, I wish for nothing in return for what I'm going to do. For me, I feel this may be of benefit to other fillies and colts who are like your daughter. It may well revolutionize foal care as we know it!"

* * *

It was barely a day later when Charity called Coco and Chamomile over to debut her clothing concept. "Behold!" She cheered with pride. "Care to give the young lady some privacy in the washroom to try these on?"

Chamomile was confused. "Sure…," She pondered while seeing how the garment was already formed into a diaper without it showing any signs of folds, pins, buttons, etc. The only big difference was a frill-like series of protruding, wave-like fabric that appeared around where the garment would rest upon the lower torso of her daughter.

Charity noticed the hesitation and decided to just move to give Chamomile the diaper. "Come along," She insisted. "We mustn't hold up your daughter's toilet training any longer."

Mrs. Pommel called for her daughter and with strange garment in hoof, headed for the washroom.

Coco was soon slipped into the new "costume" as Charity explained. "Now, Coco, you'll notice that your new attire is considerably lighter than your old wardrobe. That means it cannot hold as much of your 'business'."

"So, I need costume changes more often?" Coco questioned as she wiggled about in her new attire.

"Not quite," Charity replied as she brought Coco before a large trench like object. "It's much more efficient and hygienic to manage your business from a new venue. This is a flush toilet, which is what proper ponies use when they get to be about your age. Using it makes you more like those big ponies you like to pretend to be," And she then explained. "I designed this fabric so that even a foal like you can easily pull it down without assistance. From there, you simply relieve yourself as necessary."

Coco discovered that Charity was right on her new wardrobe. It was far easier to slide it down compared to the old ones, there were no safety pins or buttons to fiddle with. But she was still a bit uncertain about using a "flush toilet". There was one thing she was still confused about. "How do I clean up?" She asked.

Mrs. Pommel presented a paper like substance to her daughter. "With this. It's called toilet paper. When you're all done, you simply take some from a rack and wipe until your rump is fresh and clean. It's even easier than wipes, because you can just discard them in the toilet. And the toilet takes care of the rest. It's highly efficient." She demonstrated this by stepping on a brightly colored pedal.

A loud roar filled the washroom that frightened Coco a great deal! Fortunately, her mom and Charity were able to quickly calm her down. And Charity specifically told Coco. "I know it sounds scary, but I assure you it's nothing to be afraid of. That is simply the 'flush', which is what you do when you're done using the toilet. And I hear some noble ponies are working on a model where you don't even have to stand. Supposedly, there will be a seat and a much easier way to activate the flush. For right now though, you'll have to get used to standing over the toilet when you need to go."

"Think you can manage that when we get home, sweetie?" Mrs. Pommel asked her daughter. "Perhaps we can surprise your father when he comes home from work?"

Coco nodded her head in excitement. "Okay. Try for Mum."

* * *

Chamomile and Oliver were astounded at how quickly their daughter, Coco, took to using the potty. For her, it was like a play where, if she had to relieve herself she just would say things like: "End scene!", "Wardrobe check!", and "I need an intermission.".

Oliver, being the no nonsense Manehattan stallion, soon taught his little Coco that the flush toilet was a 'talk-the-talk' that only made scary sounds to try and keep 'trot-the-trot' ponies, like her, from giving it 'the business'.

The new diaper, which Charity made more of upon knowing of how well it worked, made staying in costume and clean super easy as the young filly could easily slip it down, show the potty who was boss, and pull it back on all clean, comfy and stylish upon tending to her hygiene needs.

The 'hygiene' aspect was more enforced by Chamomile who, prior to having Coco, had to educate Oliver in the importance of soap, shampoo and deodorant. Chamomile also got him to wear cologne. However this was more for her than it was for him as she loved her rugged husband looking and smelling so suave.

Oliver was especially pleased with how fast things turned around for Coco on toilet training. "_I __**knew**_ _Charity Kindheart could help!_" He thought to himself while helping his daughter clean up after yet another successful trip to the potty.

Coco, for her part, was just pleased with how happy she made her parents. She never would've imagined that mastering usage of a "toilet" could open so many doors for her. And her "big pony" status that accompanied her success with her new wardrobe afforded her more freedom than she had ever known before.

* * *

By the time of the Midsummer Theater Revival, many neighborhood fillies and colts were wearing Charity Kindheart's amazing cloth garment, in order to improve upon making toileting a lot less of an effort for their advancement from foal to big filly or colt.

In time, Coco found she did not need the 'diaper' to make her ensemble appear unique and stylish. However she did remember what her mother had put her in on the day she was introduced to Ms. Charity. So, with a little help from Charity herself, she recreated the very outfit she wore on that fateful day to show how much her mom, Charity and her love for clothing design had all come together to help her meet (and conquer) one of her first real challenges of her life.

Many more challenges would come along for Ms. Coco Pommel. However she knew she could always rise to the occasion thanks to the faith put into her by her mother, father and Charity. She never forgot that even long after it seemed like everypony else in her community had. And while most ponies would have only faint memories of those early years, Coco never forgot them or the pony to whom she owed so much for enabling her to take that first step towards being a "big filly".


	77. Friendship Down A Drain (Suri Polomare)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad]

Characters: [Suri Polomare] [Coco Pommel] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: A continuation of "Pottying On a Play" that includes a possible headcanon for how Suri came to feel she could only count on herself

* * *

Not everypony in every city necessarily felt obligated to undergo potty training, even when it became necessary. There were some who would rather not bother with it, either because they just didn't care for it or because they were perfectly content with what they had and didn't want to bother learning something new.

Suri Polomare was one of those ponies. She'd learned from an early age that if she didn't want to do something she could easily make her parents do it for her, or just not do it period. It was like this with a lot of things, including her daily wardrobe. Except for the few occasions where her parents could force her into a fancy dress, Suri was always clad in just a diaper. And they weren't the fancy cloth ones either, they were the cheap disposable ones.

Even as Suri grew older and saw many of her friends and peers stop wearing diapers all together, the little filly was herself not in any hurry to do the same. Her diapers worked just fine at taking care of her "accidents" and her parents were always close at hoof to change her when she was done. Why spend all that time and effort trying to learn something new when the way she'd always done it worked just as well?

Alas, nothing lasts forever even if somepony wishes it did. Suri's parents eventually began to take notice of the unusual stares they were getting from friends and neighbors whenever they took their daughter anywhere. Suri was one of the last foals in the neighborhood that still wore diapers, which wouldn't be as big of a problem if not for the fact that nopony had seen the parents make any effort to toilet train her.

Try as they might to ignore it, Mr. and Mrs. Polomare eventually came to the conclusion that they needed to begin making an effort to teach their daughter how to use a toilet. They knew she wasn't going to like it, but they were running out of justifiable excuses to avoid facing the inevitable.

The final nail in the coffin for keeping their only daughter in diapers came with the news that the Pommels had, through the help of none other than Charity Kindheart herself, finally gotten little Coco toilet trained. Suri was now the only foal in the neighborhood that still wore (and used) diapers.

This development greatly troubled the parents, both earth ponies who were used to getting by mostly on luck. They started discussing the problem late one night while their daughter slept.

"We really should've gotten around to this sooner," Mr. Polomare let out an unhappy sigh. "We let Suri have way too much freedom, and now she's gotten so used to diapers. But she has to get out of them. If she stays in them any longer, ponies are gonna stop associating with us, and Suri will grow up to have no friends at all."

Mrs. Polomare replied to her husband. "I know, dear. Trust me, I've grown tired of always having to change Suri whenever she does anything. But it's the only thing she never fights us over. I don't know how we're supposed to take away her diapers and teach her to do her business in something only slightly more glamorous than a pit."

Mr. Polomare frowned. "She may not like it but we have no choice. We _must_ start toilet training her! We're not buying her anymore diapers, they're getting way too expensive."

"Maybe we should get Charity involved?" Mrs. Polomare suggested. "I heard she played a big part in helping the Pommels with _their_ daughter. And apparently she's perfected some new kind of foal ware that makes toilet training easier."

But Mr. Polomare would hear nothing of it. "Charity's far too busy managing the Midsummer Theater Revival to hear our case, and we don't need a pony like her to tell us how to do our job as parents. We're not as fortunate as the Pommels to have Charity's ear all the time."

* * *

Mrs. Polomare wasn't quite ready to shut Charity out just yet, though she knew her husband had a valid point about the mare's big theater project taking up too much of her time. But if Charity wasn't available directly, there was an indirect way of learning about her methods and possibly having some of it rub off on Suri.

The very next day, Mrs. Polomare took advantage of the fact that her husband had gone off to work as a lowly costume designer for a local theater (it was hoped that the production would someday make it big on Bridleway, but right now hardly anypony even knew what it was called though most within the group were settling for "Hinny of the Hills"), and decided to call on her good friend: Chamomile Pommel.

"Oh, Olivia Polomare," Chamomile greeted her friend when she opened the door to her apartment. "And I see you brought little Suri with you too. To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

Olivia sighed as she set Suri down in a playpen that Coco was already in (although playpen might be too nice of a word considering it was just a small area in a nearby room blocked off by a wooden gate). "I hear you finally got Coco toilet trained, is that correct?"

Chamomile nodded. "Yes, although she is still occasionally having accidents. Charity Kindheart really worked wonders. Now, Oliver and I don't have to worry about finding a sitter for her during the Midsummer Theater Revival."

"Well that's why I need you to do me a favor," Olivia explained to her friend. "I know there's no way I could hope to ask Charity for help with Suri, especially not with my husband firmly insisting we don't need her. But I was thinking, seeing as Coco is close to Charity, do you think maybe Coco would be willing to show Suri a thing or two about using the potty? Having a role model to emulate would work wonders."

Chamomile nodded again. "Oh of course, little Coco just loves to show off what she learned from Charity! And you know how much she and Suri love to play. You just bring Suri over whenever you find the time, and we'll let Coco do the teaching."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let a foal her age be alone in the bathroom?" Olivia questioned with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep an eye on the both of them," Chamomile promised. "Obviously I know better than to leave foals unsupervised. And Coco does still occasionally need assistance with her 'wardrobe'."

"Great!" Olivia smiled as she felt an enormous weight be lifted from her. "I don't suppose we can start right now? I have some things I need to get done, and if I bring Suri along everypony's just going to stare."

Chamomile was more than happy to accept her friend's proposal. "I don't mind watching Suri for you. It's been ages since she and Coco had a playdate."

Olivia stood up and shook her friend's hoof quite firmly. "Oh, you're a lifesaver, Chamomile! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Chamomile just smiled and hugged her friend right back. "Hey, that's what friends are for. Even in a town like Manehattan it's important to remember that not everypony is only interested in looking out for themselves. Charity Kindheart believes that our sense of community is what makes us strong."

Olivia then trotted over to the playpen her daughter was in, and made sure to bend down and look her daughter in the eyes. "Suri, Mama has some important business that she needs to take care of. She promises she'll be back later. But she wants you to promise her you'll listen to Mrs. Pommel and Coco, especially Coco."

With a nod, Suri firmly replied. "Okay, Mama. I promise."

* * *

It didn't take long after Suri's mother had left for Suri to notice what Coco was wearing. "Hey, why ya not wearing diapee?" She asked while eyeing the strange object that her friend had on her rear.

Coco proudly displayed her gift from Charity Kindheart as she told Suri. "I potty trained now. This my new wardrobe. I can take it off and put it back on without problem. Charity say she making more for other foals my age. I bet she make some for you if ya mum and dad ask her."

Suri scoffed and shook her head. "Nu-uh, Mama and Dada no need Charity's help. I no need new wardrobe."

"But don't ya wanna be big pony?" Coco asked her friend. "When ya big pony ya get new freedoms that you don't have when you in diapee."

"I do wanna be big pony, but not if it take too much work," Suri huffed. "Potty training sound really hard."

Coco didn't think so as she shook her head. "Nu-uh, potty training super easy. And new wardrobe make it even easier."

Skeptical of the claim, Suri questioned her friend and fellow foal. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Coco happily nodded. "I show ya how, I need an intermission!" This was spoken loudly enough for her mom to overhear, and with Chamomile knowing what this meant, she realized that now would be an excellent opportunity for Coco to show off her skills to Suri (with Suri hopefully willing to emulate).

Both foals were brought into the bathroom and Suri watched as Chamomile helped Coco to pull down her wardrobe. They made sure to explain the importance of doing so as Coco effortlessly lined herself up with the toilet.

Suri was close by, watching the whole thing step by step. Coco was right, it _did_ look easy. And what seemed to be even easier was giving the toilet "the business".

"So, when you're all done, you clean up with some toilet paper," Mrs. Pommel explained and demonstrated by wiping her daughter's rump. "Then you put it all in the toilet, and flush." She promptly stepped onto a brightly colored pedal.

A great roar filled the entire bathroom! Coco and her mom knew what it was, but for Suri the noise was frightening and unfamiliar. It only got worse when she felt her backside getting wet for some reason. It seemed the foal had accidentally allowed her tail to dip into the toilet, and now a powerful suction was taking hold of it! "Help, potty got me!" Suri cried in dismay! Try as she might she couldn't get her tail freed, and it felt like she was being pulled backward!

Mrs. Pommel quickly rushed over and pulled Suri free of the toilet's hold, checking the tail all over to make sure there was no sign of injury. "It's alright, Suri. At least now you know for next time to watch where you put your tail."

* * *

But as she was set down, Suri waddled over to an excited Coco and glared at her friend! "You didn't tell me potty was so loud, or that potty could eat me! Ya said it was easy!"

"It is easy!" Coco protested. "You just weren't paying attention. That why you need a wardrobe change now."

Suri looked back at herself, finding that her diaper (which hadn't been removed as she was not the one using the toilet) had gotten considerably wet as a result of the mishap with the toilet. It was already starting to look like it would fall apart, which made the foal rather unhappy.

So unhappy was Suri that she swished her tail, intending for it to be a show of protest. But again she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Suri's tail ended up knocking into Coco, who, not anticipating it, stumbled backward. This caused Coco to lose her balance, and she slipped and fell into the toilet with a splash.

Seeing this gave Suri an idea as the little earth pony quickly rushed to the pedal she'd seen Coco's mom step on, and pressed on it. "Not so easy now, is it?" She taunted as she activated the flush cycle!

Coco quickly felt the suction take hold of her tail, and she struggled to keep her head above the surging waters as she screamed for help!

"COCO!" Chamomile rushed to the scene of impending disaster and yanked her daughter clear of the toilet just before the waters could retreat down the drain (which is also where her daughter surely would've ended up if not for Chamomile's quick thinking)! Once she had rescued her daughter and placed her safety on the ground away from the toilet, she scolded Suri quite sternly. "Suri, that was uncalled for! It wasn't Coco's fault your tail got stuck or your diaper got wet. You apologize to her right this instant, young filly."

Suri reluctantly did, even though she didn't feel like she had much of a need to apologize. "_Coco thinks she's so smart and knows everything just because she had Charity Kindheart's help,_" She thought to herself. "_She thinks that makes her better than me! Well she's not! I'm older than her! If anything, __**she**_ _should be asking for __**my**_ _help on things._"

Then and there, Suri began to develop a thought process that would slowly burn its way into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't truly depend on anypony but herself to do things. Even if other ponies seemed like they genuinely wanted to help they always had an ulterior motive. In this case, Coco had just wanted an excuse to show off.

So Suri decided that she would have to reluctantly master potty training as well, so that way she could rightfully put Coco in her place.


	78. Stripes, Swirls and Bowls (Zecora)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Sad] [Comedy] [Alternative Universe]

Characters: [Zecora] [Applejack] [Apple Bloom]

Written By: Foal Star

Note: I credited Foal Star with writing since this takes place in his age regression AU.

Applejack had been putting this off for a long time, because she was dreading having to do it. She felt justified in her fears after all the crazy happenings that occurred after Zecora was taken in by her family. So many mishaps and chaotic situations.

But she could believably put it off no longer. Her whole family agreed that Zecora was ready. Applejack found herself out voted. It was time to start potty training Zecora.

The regressed baby zebra was excited about the prospect, especially since so many of her friends were already undergoing it. She couldn't wait to potty train and graduate to pull-ups the way others had. They all made it sound like fun.

Applejack did her best to work out a plan that she felt was fool proof, or at least _mostly_ fool proof. She wasn't going to take any chances. And she could only hope Zecora's enthusiasm wouldn't be too much of a problem. Once everything was ready, Applejack went to Zecora's nursery and picked the baby zebra up. "Alright, Zecora. You know what's comin'," She sighed as she steadied her nerves. "The whole family agrees it's time you started gettin' out of diapers and started potty trainin'."

Zecora started bouncing up and down in excitement! "Uh-huh, Appwejackie! I so excited I can hawwdy wait!"

Applejack found the young one's enthusiasm to be quite contagious, and she couldn't help but giggle. "I bet they never really had potties or anythin' like that in your home world."

Zecora shook her head and sported a goofy grin. "Nu-uh, we nevew had a need fow them! We just go in natuwe, natuwe ouw potty!" She told Applejack as the earth pony farmer carefully led the zebra down the long hallway to the bathroom..

"Well I hope you at least remembered to use leaves as toilet paper." Applejack replied.

Zecora nodded her head. "Thewe was tis one time a zebwa used poison ivy. His whowe butt was itchy, it was so funny!"

"'ll bet it was. Wonder what would happen if one used poison joke to wipe themselves?" Applejack pondered. "Probably be a lot worse than an itchy behind," And she was quick to caution. "Zecora, don't you go gettin' any ideas. I don't want you doin' your business without a potty. Just because we Apples live on a farm doesn't mean we just go wherever and whenever we want. We're civilized ponies, after all. Even we have acceptable ways of doin' our business."

Zecora nodded back in confirmation, remembering the time she had slipped out of her crib and wandered about the farm. It had ended with her falling into the pig pen and getting covered in mud. To say nothing of that time visiting her old hut where she'd mixed up a potion that had basically been a powerful laxative.

Applejack and Zecora arrived in the bathroom a short time later, and the mare immediately gestured to a well worn plastic bowl that had clearly seen better days if the faded and dulled paint on it was any indication. The zebra was disappointed, she'd been hoping for something much more bright and colorful.

"This here's Apple Bloom's old trainin' potty," Applejack explained to the zebra who stood before the old object. "Reckon it'll work just fine for you, and it's cheaper than havin' to buy a brand new one," She then cleared her throat. "Now, you may have learned a thing or two from the other foals, but just in case I'm gonna walk you through the process. Whenever you think you have to go number one or number two, you tell somepony and they'll bring you to the potty."

"Uh-huh, potty can go with ya whewevew ya go!" Zecora nodded before pointing at the toilet. "Is powtabwe, unwike big potty."

Applejack looked at the toilet then back at Zecora. "Exactly!" She said. "So then you make sure to take off your diaper so you don't use it instead. Then you sit down on the potty and just wait until you've… well, you know what I mean. Sometimes it'll be quicker than Rainbow Dash on cider day, and other times it'll take a while. Heck, sometimes you may think you'll have to go but you actually won't. That's okay, sometimes false alarms and accidents will happen. But if you do go, when you're done you tell a grown-up so they can clean you up and clean out your potty. Got all of that?"

The baby zebra reluctantly nodded for what felt like the tenth time already. "Y-yeah, I tink so." She waddled her way over to the training potty and moved to sit down on it. But when she did so she heard a crinkle and felt her diaper compress. Zecora blushed as she realized she was already forgetting an important step. She rose from the potty and started fiddling with the tabs on her diaper as she tried to undo it.

Applejack only chuckled as she trotted forward. "Need a little help there, sugarcube? It's alright, those tabs are kinda difficult for your little hooves. You'll find pull-ups much easier, once you graduate to 'em anyway."

"How wong tiw I gets to weaw puww-ups?" Zecora asked as Applejack undid the tabs on the zebra's diaper .

"You gotta go at least a week or so without havin' any accidents in your pampers," Applejack explained, pulling down Zecora's diaper. "Don't feel too bad about not gettin' into 'em right away, though. Apple Bloom was a late bloomer when it came to potty trainin', and so was I. Kind of runs in the family. Who knows though? Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones?" Zecora didn't like the sound of that. She already lagged behind pretty much all the other regressed foals when it came to potty training. She had been hoping to graduate to pull-ups pretty quickly so as to not feel left behind.

Quickly sensing Zecora's mood and how fast it was souring, Applejack intervened to stop it. "Hey, cheer up. Everyone learns at their own pace when it comes to potty trainin'. Granny always say there ain't no sense in tryin' to rush these things. Same as it with a cutie mark. In time anythin' is possible. You graduate to pull-ups when you're ready and not a moment sooner, simple as that. "And to help you keep track of your progress, we can set up a potty chart with all sorts of fun stickers."

Zecora nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Otay, Appwejackie. Tat sounds good."

Applejack smiled and winked. "Excellent! Knew you'd like that. Now get comfortable, you gotta sit on the potty for a while still."

But although minutes passed, Zecora didn't feel the need to do anything. And she felt particularly bothered by this because she knew it had been a long time since her last diaper change. Usually she just went whenever the need to go potty arose, so why was it becoming so difficult now? "Well, at least you tried, Zecora," Applejack commented as she helped pull the tabs of the diaper back up. "Reckon we can try again later. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it before long."

She then carried the baby zebra out of the bathroom. Zecora, for her part, couldn't stop thinking about her inability to go potty. Her friends made it sound so easy, so why was she having so much trouble with it?

"Hey, Zecora," Apple Bloom greeted sometime later. "So, how was your first potty time? You'd like your potty?"

Zecora let out a sigh. "I twy to use it, but I no use it, Appwe Boom," She frowned. "Wha I doing wrong?"

"I don't think you're doin' anythin' wrong at all, really." Apple Bloom replied. Granny always say that potty trainin's about learnin' how to feel the rhythm of nature as it flows through your body. That's how ya learn when you have to go and when ya don't have to go. I was in diapers longer than any other member of the Apple Family. Course, that's 'cause I kept wettin' the bed up until a year or two ago, but it was still embarrassin' to have to need diapers long after most ponies did. And of course, Applejack had a hard time learnin' when _she_ was goin' through potty trainin'. Even Big Mac had a couple of problems."

"So it not my fawut?" The baby zebra questioned the farm filly.

With a shake of her head Apple Bloom replied. "It ain't anypony's fault, Zecora. And you've only just started potty trainin'. Ain't met a pony or zebra yet who could be trained in one day, or even one week. I know it probably stinks knowin' that so many of your friends are further along at it than you, but they've also been foals for longer than you have or didn't regress as far back as you did. As long as you keep tryin' though, sooner or later you'll be a potty pro and rockin' your big girl pull-ups!"

After that pep talk, Zecora felt a little bit better about things. And she was able to focus on matters other than potty training. At least until she felt her stomach start to rumble ominously, and a pressure build up in her rear. "Uh-oh, gots ta go!" She said to herself as she stood up, only for the pressure in her stomach and her rear to increase greatly!

The baby zebra reluctantly realized that she'd have to crawl. She forgot all about trying to call for somepony.

Fortunately, Applejack and her younger sister happened to stumble upon Zecora. They were about to ask what was wrong when they both saw the zebra's scrunched up face, and quickly deduced what was happening.

"Just hold on, Zecora! We'll get you to the bathroom!" Apple Bloom declared as she scooped the baby zebra up and both she and her older sister rushed down the hall as fast as she could!

The three entered the bathroom as Applejack closed the door behind them, giving them privacy. Quick as a flash, Apple Bloom pulled her training potty from its resting place, undid the tabs on Zecora's diaper and plopped her onto the plastic bowl.

And just in time too, because Zecora's tail hiked up and she began to push as her face turned red! It was over in a matter of minutes, after which the zebra felt incredibly relieved.

"Woowee, Zecora!" Apple Bloom cried, plugging her nose. "You been mixin' up potions again?"

"Nu-uh, I just weawwy, weawwy had to go!" Zecora declared, overcome with pride for her deed. "But now I big girw!"

"Yes you are, and you'll continue to be one as long as you keep doin' stuff like that in your potty," Applejack said while holding her nose. "I think we need to start watchin' what you eat, though." Zecora wasn't bothered by the smell as much. Back in her homelands smells ten times as powerful as this were a common occurrence due to a lack of indoor plumbing. She just held still as she was wiped clean by Applejack.

Apple Bloom took the training potty and emptied into the toilet with a series of splashes. She was just about to pull the handle to flush it all away when she got an idea. "Hey, Zecora, how 'bout you do the honors by flushin' it?" She asked. "I reckon it'll be safe as long as either me or Applejack are watchin' ya."

"Uh-huh, not gonna be wike Hoity Toity!" Zecora nodded as she was lifted up and placed onto the toilet seat.

"_I guess Sweetie Belle must've told her friends about how Hoity Toity accidently ended up getting flushed down the toilet while Cannon Feather intentionally flushed himself to try and save him_," Applejack thought to herself. She wanted to question her younger sister's plan but decided not to do so knowing that Apple Bloom had made a very good point. "_After all, Rarity did said that her sister tried to save them both_." She watched as Zecora carefully turned herself around so she would be able to look down into the bowl. Then she reached out and grasped the shiny silver handle with her hooves and pressed it down.

The loud flush surprised Zecora so much that she almost lost her grip! But somehow she managed to hold on as she watched with interest as the water inside the toilet started spinning rapidly around before turning into a dizzying whirlpool which sucked everything down though the hole and into the pipes. Seconds later, the water swirled down the drain and disappeared. When it returned, it was now sparkling clean.

Zecora sighed in relief and let go of the handle. But as her hooves again touched the toilet seat, she misjudged her step and ended up falling backwards and splashed face first into the waters of the toilet bowl.

Apple Bloom quickly pulled the zebra out and dried her off. "Are ya alright, Zecora?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Zecora said and made a gag face. "At weast I no go down ta howe!"

"And ya were also tryin' to be really careful." Applejack added.

"Well even so, I reckon I oughta give you a bath so you don't get sick," Apple Bloom reluctantly commented and prepared to turn on the tap and fill up the bathtub. "Don't need Granny Smith to get mad at me for somethin' that wasn't our fault."

"Exactly," Applejack agreed before whispering into her younger sister's ear. "The next time ya allow Zecora to flush the toilet after emptyin' out her trainin' potty, try placin' her on the tank." The farm filly just nodded.

"But I stiww gets a stickew fow going potty, wight?" Zecora hopefully asked.

"Eeyup!" Applejack modded. "And once you get enough stickers, you can start wearin' pull-ups."

"Yay! Puww-ups!" Zecora cheered.


	79. Drop The Diapers (Vinyl Scratch)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Vinyl Scratch] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Long Play is inspired by his interpretation by DeviantArt user bobthedalek.

* * *

Ever since his little sister had been born, Long Play had quickly gotten used to the idea of caring for her. It was simple stuff for the most part: Feedings, playtime, setting her down for naps, all that good stuff. But every now and then the less desirable aspects of foal care would creep up, diaper changing chief among them. And while the red haired unicorn teenager with similarly red colored locks managed to build up a tolerance to it, he was never a fan of it. "_I never wanna have foals! They're way too smelly for my tastes!_" He thought to himself.

Long Play never anticipated that he would play a role in helping his little sister get out of diapers. His own potty training had been largely unspectacular from what he could remember and he didn't foresee having to "demonstrate" the process any time soon to Vinyl. Yet it would end up being him and not his parents would encourage the young one to graduate from the disposable undergarments. Quite unintentionally at first.

It started like so many other times the teenage colt was looking after his baby sister. Even back then, long before she would be known as the silent DJ-PON-3 who spoke very little (if at all), Vinyl was a rather quiet and withdrawn little foal. She didn't usually say much or do much. She'd only speak up or draw attention to herself if she needed or wanted something, and her parents and her brother seemed to pick up on this non-verbal communication quite easily.

Some things were obvious giveaways with smells in particular being an unmistakable sign. Long Play found himself looking up from a particular engaging magazine when an all too familiar odor began to assault his nostrils. He had a pretty good idea where it was coming from, and a quick inspection of his sister confirmed that it was indeed originating from her. Using his horn to place a series of clothespins over his nostrils to block out the "sour note", Long Play steadied himself. "Hey, sis," He told Vinyl as he approached her. "It's time for a change. You need one, badly."

Vinyl didn't argue, she knew that if her brother could smell it it had to be bad. That was a non-spoken rule she'd learned of long ago. And she admitted that eventually a diaper that was used was no longer fun to be in, a fresh one was much more preferable. So she allowed herself to be gently picked up by her big brother and carried to the place where most diaper changes were carried out: The bathroom (often because afterward she'd be forced to take a bath).

Long Play had made sure to come prepared with changing supplies and a new diaper. He wanted to make the changing process as smooth and as quick as possible. Placing his baby sister gently upon a changing pad, he made sure all the changing supplies were within ready access of his horn and the wastebasket was nearby for disposal. Then he steadied himself, took a deep breath and made the plunge.

Vinyl always found herself fascinated by the kind of magic her brother could do. He seemed to use his horn way more often than either of her parents (probably because he changed her more often than them, or so it seemed in her mind), especially for these diaper changes. Quick as a flash her old diaper was pulled out from under her and dropped into a wastebasket, while wet wipes cleaned her flanks and foal powder was poured over her entire rump until she sneezed. Then of course there was the new diaper, always taped up so nice and snuggly to let her know she was secure.

"Be right back, Vinyl! Gotta go run your old diaper out to the trash so it doesn't stink up the place!" Long Play instructed as he quickly picked up the diaper with his magic, wrapping it in a trash bag and holding it a ways away from his nostril.

* * *

Never one to stay put for long, Vinyl decided to take advantage of her brother's absence to do some exploring. And after rolling off her changing pad, she started waddling around the bathroom to take in all the strange sights and smells that had always fascinated her but she had never been able to investigate.

Until now, anyways.

There were lots of cabinets that were closed, with Vinyl remembering that her parents and brother had warned her never to go into them or touch anything within them, so she didn't. She then strolled past the one thing she was familiar with, the bathtub, though she now noticed that it also had a curtain and some kind of strange object hanging above it. It was obviously not for bathing since it was too high up for her to reach.

Across from the bathtub was an object that truly stood out to the little unicorn, though she didn't know what it was. Part of it was a bowl, part of it was a chair and part of it had a lid and some sort of top that looked like it could be removed. The lid was actually up though, which afforded the curious little one a chance to climb up on the seat and take a closer look.

Sparking her horn, the little foal managed to lift herself up just enough to grab the edge of the seat and then shimmy her way onto it. Immediately, Vinyl looked down into the bowl and saw that the waters were smooth and crystal clear. In fact, she could even see a reflection of herself just as if she was looking at a mirror. What was all that water for? It couldn't be a tub or a sink since otherwise she was sure she would've been taught how to use it by now.

Vinyl wanted to explore further, and her attention was drawn to that long, silver colored device hanging off to her left. It seemed like it was supposed to be pressed on just like a door handle, perhaps triggering something. And the filly was going to find out what that something was.

Vinyl tried to scoot across the cold seat to grab the handle, but her little hooves found the seat's surface to be slippery and it was hard to keep her balance! She feared she might slip off or tumble into the bowl, so she stretched her hooves out to grab hold of whatever would keep her from falling. By some miracle, she had scooted close enough to reach the handle and because of how stretched out her body became she was able to push it down.

A loud roar reached the young one's ears. She didn't know what exactly the roar meant but whatever it was Vinyl didn't like it! She held onto the handle for dear life, especially since she could see the waters below her surging and swirling ominously, shedding their smooth, mirror like appearance from before!

* * *

As luck would have it, Long Play had come back into the bathroom by this point and when he heard the noise he was quick to come to his sister's rescue, pulling her safely off the toilet and setting her down upon the floor. "Vinyl! Thank goodness you're okay," He sighed in relief. "The toilet is not something to play around with."

"Toilet?" Vinyl asked while looking up at the object she'd been balancing precariously on just seconds ago. It didn't take much for Long Play to put two and two together and realize what his sister was referring to.

"Oh, you want to know what it is?" He asked and received a confirming nod. "Well that's great, it actually means we can start potty training you! You won't have to wear diapers anymore and I won't have to change you."

But Vinyl wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, especially since she quite liked her new diaper after she had just been changed.

"Hey, don't give me that look, sis," Long Play protested. "Potty training is something everypony goes through eventually. It's actually a lot of fun, and not having diapers to slow you down is the greatest thing ever! Heck, it's actually really easy to use the toilet," And he explained. "All you have to do is wait until you think you need to go. Then you come and get me or a grown-up and have them help you sit down on the seat. And then you just do what you need to do, drop some beats if you have to. After that, clean yourself up, and then use the handle to send your latest mix to the studio. Every one you send is a big success, easily gold standard! And you can mark that progress with stars on a chart."

All of that sounded quite elaborate and confusing to the little one, despite how much her brother seemed to be trying to make it sound fun. Still, she couldn't deny that she was curious about the toilet and how to use it. It couldn't hurt to try, could it?

Vinyl started to jump up again, trying to climb back onto the seat to make an attempt at "making her own mix".

But her brother stopped her. "Whoa there, little DJ! Club rules state that you have to take off your diaper before they let you reach your turntable as it were. Besides, that seat is a little too slippery for you." He then opened one of the cabinets and pulled something out with his magic before closing it again.

"However, you can use this!" Long Play declared as she presented the object to Vinyl. "This is a special seat that the club reserves for little DJs like you, that way you won't accidentally be dropped in with the mix too. The studio only wants your mixes, it doesn't need you. After all, where would they find another DJ on such short notice? You're welcome to try, but once you're in the club you gotta stay at your turntable until they say it's okay for you to take a break. Do you still wanna try? I won't make you do it if you're not ready."

But his little sister didn't nod or shake her head for her answer. Instead, he saw her place a hoof on her diaper before pointing towards her changing pad. "Oh!" He gasped, suddenly realising what the filly was trying to tell him.

Vinyl knew what her brother meant by all of that "club talk". If she decided to try her luck now, she was gonna be sitting on that seat for ages. Even for her that was just too much time that could be spent doing more productive things that would drive her brother nuts. She also wondered if that "special seat" was what her brother and her parents used whenever they were on the toilet. It would certainly explain how they could have no trouble with the slippery seat while they were making their own mixes.

Long Play instructed. "Well don't worry, you'll know when it's time, little DJ. Your body always gives off signals, and sometimes you'll even do a little dance. So just relax, and be ready for when the time comes. Pretty soon you'll be pottying like a pro, ready to get rid of those drab diapers forever."


	80. The Pottying Blues (Octavia)

Tags: [Sad] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Octavia] [OC]

Written By: LuckyBass13

Note: I decided to credit LuckyBass13 since this prompt is loosely based on a story for one of his DeviantArt MLP works. Octavia's parents are inspired by DeviantArt user bobthedalek.

* * *

Few ponies could truly lay claim to the title of "Child Prodigy", but for the Melody family household their only daughter, Octavia, fit the bill pretty well. This was made especially clear by the fact that she could play musical instruments by the time she was two years old. And not just as well a two year old could either, she could play the instruments with the kind of skill that for most ponies it would take years of practice to pull off.

This actually attracted a fair deal of attention, and Octavia's parents became so confident in their daughter's skills that they saved up to have the best musical tutor in all of Equestria come and teach their daughter. And when even that tutor came away impressed there was only one logical conclusion: Octavia was destined to be a great musician! She was especially skilled at playing the cello despite how much bigger it was than her.

There was one big problem that held back the prospect of further development and further teaching, all the music schools willing to accept Octavia into their programs at such a young age frowned at the idea of what the little one was wearing.

While she didn't really have a strong attachment one way or the other to the padded undergarments, to the filly it was a matter of efficiency to keep wearing them for as long as they fit. Even by the time she turned three she still wore diapers.

"_It's much better than stopping in the middle of a performance to go,_" Octavia thought to herself. "_Plus, if I get nervous, I don't have to worry about wetting myself in a way that everypony will see._"

But Mr. and Mrs. Melody knew that their daughter's future would require her to get out of diapers, and sooner than they might have liked. Alas, it had to be done.

Of course it wasn't necessarily something the couple was in agreement over. They debated it quite a bit while taking only the most minimum of precautions to avoid being overheard by their daughter.

"Star Song, my dear," The blonde haired stallion said to his wife during one such discussion. "Our daughter can't stay in diapers much longer. The more we delay the inevitable, the less likely she is to cooperate when we make her give up her diapers and start teaching her how grown ponies do their 'business' as it were. Why do you think we invested all that money to have one of those new throne model lavatories installed? It wasn't just for our sakes."

The mare who closely resembled her daughter in coat and mane replied. "Tempo Beat, I may love you with all my heart, but I also love Octavia. She's the only child we'll ever be able to have." She had to struggle not to break down in tears.

Tempo just declared. "I know you took the news from the doctors about never being able to have children again hard, but that doesn't mean we hold back the development of the only one we do have," He firmly insisted. "We both know the time has come. Even you must admit you've grown tired of having to change her."

Star nodded while willing herself to stay strong. "You're right, diaper changes have started to become a real chore to get through. I just don't know how Octavia will react when we force her to sit on something so foreign, especially since she's gonna be expected to do it all on her own eventually. What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will happen!" Tempo vowed. "Our little Tavi will master her lavatory training just as well as she has mastered the cello. Then we can work on teaching her how to duplicate the performance for others, making sure she understands the signs. She'll be the envy of all her peers once again, and we'll be so proud of her."

"I sincerely hope you're right, Tempo," Star agreed. "We'll start first thing tomorrow. Let Tavi enjoy her diapers for the rest of today, and then she can bid farewell to them with our help."

But Tempo disagreed. "No, we can delay no longer! Our little princess is ready for her throne even if you think she isn't!"

* * *

Octavia had only the slightest idea of what her parents were discussing. She had already by chance encountered this "throne" in the bathroom. From what she understood it was a tall magnificent bowl of gleaming white porcelain which was built into the ground. Atop the bowl was a seat as well as a lid that appeared to cover up the inside. There was a removable thing above the lid, and a silver, ramp-like device off to the left hoof side.

The little filly also knew that was very, very smelly and very noisy. Although she didn't know why, it did kind of make her giggle to think that anypony could call it a "throne", she was pretty sure thrones were much more glamorous and far less scary looking (and sounding) than that… object in the lavatory.

Still, whatever her personal reservations might have been about this "throne", Octavia had learned long ago to go along with whatever it was that her parents asked of her. They always had her best interests at heart, such as when they had gotten her that tutor and when they had started taking her to show off her talent for special schools. She'd been on her best behavior then even if she didn't necessarily like where she went or what she did. So she would do so again with whatever her parents were about to make her do.

Mr. and Mrs. Melody approached their daughter while she was doing what she often did when left alone, playing her cello. For only a toddler she was able to move the bow with the kind of practiced precision that would make even the greatest of cello players envious. The parents silently hoped that their expectations of this kind of quick mastery would carry over to the great undertaking they were about to perform. It was time for the Melodies' only daughter to be properly potty trained.

Octavia stopped playing when she became aware of her parents' presence. "Hi Mum, hi Dad," She greeted in that polite tone she'd been trained to use. "You gonna teach me something?"

"Yes indeed, Octavia," Mr. Melody declared as he approached his daughter, relieved to find that her padding remained in pristine condition. "It's time you were trained in how ponies your age take care of their 'business' as it were."

The earth pony toddler nodded but didn't clarify. She knew what her father meant and she also knew that even the childish expressions of it were considered inappropriate for discussion. "So, I not wear diapers anymore?" She asked as a rare frown formed on her face for a brief moment. It quickly faded when she became aware of it.

"Yes." Mrs. Melody answered. "There is something far more desirable and far more efficient that you are to use from now on."

Quickly seizing the opportunity, Mr. Melody instructed. "If you'll kindly follow us to the lavatory and discard your diaper, all will be explained. Do note that you'll be expected to replicate what you are taught there."

So the trio of earth ponies made their way to the lavatory, and the filly removed her diaper with some hoofwork and a series of shimmies, watching as it was picked up and unceremoniously put in a wastebasket nearby.

Now, bare bottomed, Octavia turned her gaze to that "throne" device. It didn't seem to be as smelly as she remembered it being, and it wasn't currently loud although she suspected that would soon change.

"This is a toilet." Mr. Melody said. "Not just any toilet though but the latest in the throne model that comes with a built in flush."

"'Flush'?" Octavia blinked in surprise as she stepped back a bit. "What is a 'flush'?"

Mrs. Melody explained. "It's how the toilet empties itself after being used. You'll understand it more soon enough. Now, please listen to what your father and I are about to tell you, for it is extremely important."

Mr. Melody nodded. "Octavia, by now you must be aware of when you have to go. Your body starts to get all tingly and you can feel things moving inside of you. When that happens, you must come here and make your way onto the seat. Then you must sit down, making sure your rump is positioned over the bowl. Allow me to assist you with getting onto the seat as you are a bit small for the toilet." Scooping his daughter, he deposited her oh so carefully onto the toilet seat in just the right place.

"So, I… go?" Octavia asked as both her parents looked at her.

"Exactly." Mrs. Melody nodded in agreement. "Once you have done what you need to do, you clean up by using this. It's called toilet paper." She pointed a hoof over to a paper like substance. "Unlike the wet wipes you're used to, you put the toilet paper in the toilet when you're done. And when you are cleaned up enough, then you must flush."

"How do I 'flush' it?" Octavia asked while looking down into the toilet. She could see that the inside of the bowl was partway filled with smooth crystal clear water. She could even see a reflection of herself.

Deciding that this was a good time to provide a demonstration, Mrs. Melody gestured to the silver, ramp-like object. "To flush simply push down that lever, like this." She then used a hoof to push down the lever.

Octavia heard a great noise as she looked down. She saw the waters inside the bowl were now ominously swirling about. She watched as they grew higher and higher, yet stopped before they could reach her tail and instead retreated down a hole at the bottom of the bowl. The toilet made a gurgling sound and then the waters returned. She was understandably frightened by the display. "That scary." She declared nervously.

"Yes, I know it seems frightening," Mrs. Melody reassured her daughter. "But in time you'll grow used to it and learn that it's nothing to be afraid of. It can't hurt you so long as you're careful, and so long as you don't put your hooves where they shouldn't be. It's okay if you need help at first to do any of this. But once you have flushed, you may get down and wash your hooves. Simply repeat the process as needed every day whenever the need to go arises."

* * *

"Now then, you know what you must do," Mr. Melody declared. "Let's see you demonstrate it for your mother and I, Octavia.

"If you don't have to go now that's fine, but your father and I would like you to sit here for a little bit, just to get used to the idea," Mrs. Melody added. "And remember to flush when you're done."

Mr. Melody added. "You should feel privileged, Octavia. Ponies used to rely on far less desirable methods to do their business. They even once had to carry around those horribly outdated chamber pots, and some had to empty said pots themselves because they couldn't afford servants or maids to do it for them. This cuts the middle mare out, sending your waste straight to where it's meant to end up."

"And it's far cleaner," Mrs. Melody chimed in. "There's not even really a smell, at least as long as somepony doesn't forget to flush or the drains don't get blocked. I know it must seem like a lot to take in, but this is something you must master if you're ever to succeed in life. No school will ever accept you if you can't learn how to properly use a toilet. That is why you're being taught now, before it can really become a problem for you later in life."

"Now go ahead," Mr. Melody declared. "Think of it like a performance if you will. The toilet is the stage, you the cello player and the music… well I think you get the idea." He coughed into a hoof.

The little earth pony did manage to tinkle a little since she _had_ been feeling the need to do that. It felt weird and yet at the same time strangely acceptable to let it all flow out into this great porcelain contraption she'd been placed atop. The sound of her tinkling into the bowl seemed to echo everywhere, not that her parents seemed to mind it at all. They even applauded her for doing so, which really reinforced the idea in the young one's mind of it being a performance.

"Splendid job, Octavia! Simply splendid!" Her father smiled brightly as he helped his daughter down from the toilet after helping her flush. "I daresay, such a performance from a first timer is truly outstanding! I do hope you'll keep that up for your mum and I. And do note that you'll be called on to repeat that performance when others require proof of your toilet training for application."

Mrs. Melody, however, cautioned her daughter. "But be sure you don't let your guard down. Even if it's in the middle of the night, you will be expected to use the toilet for whatever you feel the need to do. You will not have any nighttime protection, so I trust you'll want to avoid staining the sheets. I trust you know how much of a pain they are to wash."

Octavia nodded as she was brought to the sink to wash her hooves. She would make absolutely sure she'd _never_ have an accident of any sort! It was completely undesirable.


	81. Ditching Double Trouble (SnipsSnails)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Snips] [Snails] [OC]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Snips and Snails' friendship was one that was long lasting and went back a long time. All the way back to when they were both foals and in diapers in fact. Even back then there were differences, Snips was considerably more vocal and adventurous whereas Snails tended to be more withdrawn and observant.

Their parents often let them be together for playdates, hoping that the two's distinctive personalities would rub off on each other and help them both to become better at different things. It was hoped that Snips would teach Snails how to speak up more often and do things, while it was hoped that Snails could teach Snips how important it was to slow down and pay attention to other things. This became especially important once the two toddler unicorns turned two, and entered into the usual bumpy road of headaches that was potty training. Both entered into it on the same day, despite Snails being a bit older (it was hard to believe the two weren't twin brothers given how attached at the hip they seemed to be). But the first couple of months came and went with little progress for either of them.

Snips just never seemed to understand that to be successful at potty training, one had to make a commitment to actually use the potty. That meant sitting on it for however long the grown-ups decided was adequate. And as for Snails, he had the problem of not speaking up or appearing to realize when he had to go.

So it was that the exhausted parents of both foals arranged for another one of their joint playdates, with Snails' house being the hosting place this time. Snips had his potty brought over and set up in the bathroom next to Snails' potty, and both little unicorns were placed into a playpen while their parents started discussing the setbacks they had currently been facing.

Snips bounced a ball to Snails, all the while he was grumbling to himself. "Can ya believe our mommies and daddies make us do potty training? Why we have to give up diapers? Diapers safe, diapers comfy."

Snails just bounced the ball back as he replied. "Don't know. Don't really like needing changes or having Mommy and Daddy do checks. They say big ponies no need that."

"So, what if I no wanna be big pony?" Snips protested as he plopped down onto his padded rear. "Big ponies no fun."

"But we no stay little ponies forever," Snails protested right back. "We have to be like mommies and daddies someday."

Snips only grumbled. "But potty no fun. Sitting on it take forever, and it boring!"

"Not boring, potty can be fun," Snails insisted. "Just gotta know when ya have to go, then you no have to sit on it forever."

The blue coated foal only sighed as he stopped bouncing the ball. "But I no know when I have to go. I just do. I try to go when I on potty, but it never works."

Snails replied to his friend. "Ya gots to pay more attention to what ya body tell ya. If it's acting funny, ya have to go potty."

"How ya know that?" Snips questioned his orange coated friend. "Ya psychic or something?"

Snails shook his head. "Nu-uh, I just really good at noticing things 'cause I don't talk much. Like how after ya drink something, your body starts feeling all tingly. Or how before ya do number two tail hikes up."

"So I just wait until I feel those things, and I sit on potty?" Snips asked. "'Cause I think I feeling tingly feeling now!"

Snails nodded. "I do too. I think we should tell somepony."

"Ya leave it to me!" Snips said and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mommy! Daddy! Gotta go potty! Snails does too!"

* * *

The two foals' parents rushed over immediately, scooping up their children and carrying them to the bathroom! Both were soon stripped of their diapers and placed upon their plastic potties while their parents kept a watchful eye on the both of them.

It seemed like it took forever, even though it was actually just a couple of minutes at best. Both foals just sat on the plastic bowls, not really doing anything since if they tried to move they'd just be placed right back on their potties by their parents.

Eventually though, sounds not unlike running water seemed to echo in the bathroom. And then it stopped just as suddenly as it had arrived. Could it really be?

Once the mysterious noises had faded (and both foals now felt strangely empty, a lot different from how they had felt a short time ago), Snips and Snails' parents allowed them to stand as their potties were checked. Sure enough, their potties were nice and full. The two unicorn toddlers had **FINALLY** achieved a successful trip to the potty, months after beginning their training! Snips felt overwhelmed with pride for his accomplishment, while Snails didn't know what to think aside from the fact that he had made his parents very happy. The foals were wiped clean soon afterward, and watched as their parents emptied their training potties into the big potty, promptly making everything disappear with a loud roar that signaled the telltale flush.

"And just think, when you two are older and get better at going potty, you'll be able to use this one instead." Their parents told them, hoping that it would serve as encouragement and motivation.

"Ya here that, Snails?" Snips eagerly grinned. "Someday, we're gonna get to use the mommy and daddy potty! Then we'll get to figure out why it makes those funny sounds, and how it can make everything in it just disappear."

"Couldn't we just ask our mommies and daddies?" Snails questioned. "I sure they tell us how it works."

Snips shook his head. "Nu-uh, it no fun if grown-ups tell us everything. We gots to be super smart and find out for ourselves!"

Snails couldn't really argue with his childhood friend when he made such a compelling argument. Besides, they did everything together, and they both aspired to know all they could about magic. So they would strive to figure out the "magic" behind the big potty on their own someday. Perhaps even before their parents would think they were ready.


	82. Fleeing Feather (Featherweight)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Featherweight] [OC]

Written By: Matt11

Note: Matt11 agreed to be credited with the idea for Featherweight refusing to use the potty regardless of how hard his parents tried to train him. Featherweight's parents come from the first bonus chapter of "Act The Foal, Become The Foal".

It took only two simple words to give a pair of pegasus pony parents a particularly puzzling problem. They had moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale when their son Featherweight had been born, planning to take advantage of the fact that Ponyville had a better education system or so they said. Though a bit on the scrawny side, his earliest years had passed without much incident and he seemed to have no real development issues. Every doctor and nurse they consulted even said as much.

But now that Featherweight is almost two years old, there was something he had to undergo if he was going to have any chance at getting into a pre-school, let alone kindergarten. It was something the pegasus parents still relatively young themselves hoped wouldn't be anymore of a hassle than teaching their son to walk and talk.

Yes, it was time for Featherweight to start potty training. To learn how to go without diapers and do what all ponies his age did when they needed to go. The process sounded simple, but the parents knew that actually going through with the training probably wouldn't be. Still, it had to be done for their son's benefit.

It all seemed to start smoothly enough. Featherweight's parents left him with a foalsitter while they went out to pick up a "surprise" for their son. They soon found it and purchased it, bringing it home all wrapped up to give to their son who was quite surprised and ecstatic to be given a present when it wasn't his birthday or hearth's warming eve. With a great deal of flapping and straining from his tiny wings, he managed to undo the wrapping paper on his present. What he was greeted with was a most unusual object. It looked like some kind of bowl which was brightly blue in color and also had some big, funny words printed in pink on it.

"Surprise!" Mr. Featherweight declared. He was truly the spitting image of his son in almost every way, except for the eyes since he had bright green colored eyes instead of moderate yellow ones. "This is your brand new potty."

"Potty?" Featherweight slowly sounded out the word. He didn't know what it meant or how that applied to this plastic bowl that was much bigger than he was.

"That's right, Featherweight! You're so smart!" Mrs. Featherweight nodded her head. "It even says so right on the side: 'My Little Potty'." Although her son had inherited her moderate yellow eyes, there was little else to indicate a resemblance: A dark brown coat and a fluffy white mane and tail styled in ponytails.

Still, Featherweight just looked at the object before him with a puzzled look, sitting on his diapered rump as he tried to make sense of it all. "What potty for?" He asked as he looked up at his parents. The "potty" was definitely too small for them, but it still seemed too big for him. And that was the least of his concerns.

"Why, it's for going potty of course." Mr. Featherweight instructed. "You know, instead of going number one and number two in your diapers all the time. This one is built specifically for ponies your size. It's a little big now, but you'll grow into it in time."

"From now on, you're to use it whenever you have to go. Simply remove your diaper and sit on the potty," Mrs. Featherweight added. "Then notify either your daddy, myself or a grown-up so that we or they may clean you up. Fortunately, your potty is one that comes with built in wipes for easy cleaning."

"And that's just the half of it," Mr. Featherweight declared as he picked up the potty. "Once you're all done, the potty has to be emptied out so it can be used again. That's also where a grown-up like your mommy or myself comes into play. Only we or a trusted grown-up can take care of your potty." Featherweight watched as his potty was carried away down the hallway, before he was marched down it as well by his parents. He was eventually brought into the bathroom.

This bathroom had all the modern day plumbing fixtures that were fast becoming standardized across Equestria. A bathtub with an overhead shower, a modern style sink and faucet, and a much taller bowl-like object where Featherweight was brought before. It was bright white in color and had cool, metal pipes.

After setting down his son and his potty next to the massive bowl, Mr. Featherweight continued his explanation. "This is the toilet, the potty for grown-ups like Mommy and Daddy. Obviously, you're too small and young to use it properly like we do. But once you're done using your potty and have been cleaned up, somepony takes your potty and empties it into a toilet like the one you see before you. Do you want to know how it works?"

Featherweight nodded as he eyed the toilet. To him, it looked like it would take ten foals his size just to be equal in height.

"Well it's simple." His father said with a smile. "You just grab hold of this handle here, and push it down. The toilet takes care of the rest." He grabbed the aforementioned handle with a hoof and pressed it down.

Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar loud noise. To Featherweight, it sounded almost like a roar. "Monster!" He screamed as his tiny wings kicked into overdrive! He fluttered high into the sky, straining himself quite considerably in the process. He flew up so high that he became eye to eye with the "mouth" of this great beast. His moderate yellow eyes locked onto ominously surging, spinning waters as they suddenly retreated down a hole at the bottom! He didn't bother to stick around to see more, he flew atop the back and there he rested, convinced he was safe from this "monster"'s wrath.

Mrs. Featherweight could only sigh as she retrieved her son from his "nest" and brought him down. His previously pristine diaper was now stained and starting to smell, no doubt a result of all that straining he'd done during his panicked flight. Still, she knew she had to correct a more pressing matter first before attempting to change her son. "Featherweight, the toilet isn't a monster. I know it may sound scary, but I promise you, it can't hurt you and it won't hurt you. The loud noise that you just heard is how the toilet cleans itself. It's called a flush."

"And now you know why you're not allowed to use it," Mr. Featherweight declared, before plugging his nose at the stench coming from his son. "Oh, if only you'd been able to do that in your new potty instead."

The disappointed couple then went about changing their son's diaper, sighing in disbelief that their attempt at starting Featherweight on potty training hadn't worked out as intended. Still, they held out hope that in spite of this bump in the road there would be progress before long. Hardly anypony mastered potty training the first time they tried it, and so long as they could get Featherweight reasonably trained by the time he turned three all would be well.

But days went by, then weeks, and then months and yet Featherweight seemed to make no progress at all with his potty training. His potty chart quickly filled up with stormy clouds and frowny faces to symbolize accidents, and there was not a single gold star or positive note to be found anywhere.

It always seemed to start out the same way too. Mandatory diaper inspections at designated times, usually once in the morning and once at night and then again as needed after meals or bottles. If there wasn't a wet or messy diaper to change, Featherweight's parents would bring out his potty and set him upon it. Then they would wait, and wait, and wait and then wait some more for something to come out. Yet no matter how long they waited, their son would never seem to do anything in his potty. They tried to pass the time in numerous ways and even sought to give their son privacy when they believed that was what was causing him to be unable to go.

Alas, nothing worked. Potty time always ended the same way: Featherweight would eventually get up off his potty and trot away with his diaper back on. And within minutes he would come back, telling his parents that he'd had an accident and needed to be changed. It really seemed like he was going out of his way to _not_ use his potty, no matter where it was or how much encouragement his parents provided. And trying to train him with the toilet was out of the question, there was no hope of him using that if he wouldn't even use his potty like he was supposed to.

"I just don't get what we're doing wrong, hon," Mr. Featherweight sighed as he and his wife stayed up late one night to try to figure out the answer to their problem. "It's been almost half a year now and our son is still completely in diapers. I expected the training to be difficult but not _this_ difficult. Just what are we going to do?"

"We have to keep on trying!" Mrs. Featherweight insisted and then got an idea. "Maybe if we take away our son's diapers, that'll enforce the notion that he _has_ to use his potty! Otherwise he's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Mr. Featherweight wasn't so convinced. "If he won't use his potty now, what good will taking away his diapers do? He'll just make messes on our floors," And the muscular stallion sighed. "I know you don't like it, hon, but I think we're gonna have to put off the training for a while. Featherweight's not ready yet. We can still keep his potty close by if he changes his mind."

So for about a month and a half, Featherweight was freed from his obligation to use his potty, although he was still strongly encouraged to do so. Strangely, he seemed to start needing diaper changes more frequently as a result. And no amount of trying to get him onto his potty seemed to work.

Not even taking away his diapers worked as intended. Featherweight just went on the floors like his father had feared. And once he got in trouble for that he started inventing new ways to do his business, which usually meant sneaking outside to "fertilize the soil" or "water the daisies".

Frustrated, the pegasus parents consulted every book and every foalsitter they could find on the subject, searching for any kind of solution even if it would only be temporary. Nothing worked. No amount of begging, pleading, positive or negative reinforcement or other efforts could get little Featherweight to use his potty even once.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Featherweight eventually forced themselves to come to a realization: Their son wasn't going to be potty trained before he was three years old. In fact, they weren't sure he'd _ever_ be potty trained at all. They feared he'd be the only colt in all of Equestria to grow up still wearing diapers.

Featherweight didn't care for his part. He didn't care that he was in diapers even though other foals he hung out with or interacted with that were his age or older didn't wear diapers. He was quite content with the way things were. His diapers worked just fine for their intended purpose, why should he be forced to give them up if he didn't want to?

So the years went by with Featherweight remaining in diapers. As a result it was of little surprise to his exhausted and dismayed parents that no preschool or kindergarten was willing to accept him. Some degree of potty training was required, and without it Featherweight could only be tutored from home.

It wasn't until he finally entered into public school in the first grade that the little colt started to realize that he couldn't not potty train forever, even if he really wanted to. So many ponies started teasing him relentlessly every day over his pampers, regardless of his best efforts to hide them. And it only got worse whenever he needed a change and the whole schoolhouse suddenly had to have all the windows in the classroom open.

Try as he might to ignore the teases, the taunting, the bullying and the looks, Featherweight was forced to accept that his days in diapers would need to come to an end. He was still too small to really use the toilet back home, but the schoolhouse in Ponyville thankfully still had the old fashioned squat models that were just the right size for him. And at home his training potty worked as intended, much as he hated the idea of using it.

But he knew he couldn't go back. His parents would never let him wear diapers around the house no matter how many "accidents" he started having, and the fear of being bullied, teased and rejected by his peers made the still scrawny pegasus too afraid to wear them to school. A doctor's note would be no good either because no doctor could see anything wrong with him and the colt knew he was not gonna be able to fake a convincing letter.

"_I hate that I've been forced to you use, you stupid potty!_" Featherweight thought to himself. "_If only I could still wear my diapers._" It was a naive wish to be sure, but it was a wish that Featherweight never stopped thinking about even long after he knew it wasn't going to come true.


	83. When Potties Attack (Zephyr Breeze)

Tags: [Slice of Life] [Comedy]

Characters: [Zephyr Breeze] [Fluttershy] [Mrs. Shy] [Rainbow Dash]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

Note: Loosely based on and inspired by "What Is This" by northern-haste on DeviantArt.

* * *

Zephyr Breeze was never as curious as a foal as his big sister, Fluttershy. And he was far more "dependent" compared to her. He usually never went anywhere unless his parents were with him or were close by. And he was never shy about coming to them whenever he needed something, usually a diaper change.

However, on one particular day, Zephyr would get a chance to explore and get into trouble. And it would be an experience he'd never forget, even when his parents wished he would.

"Zephy?" Fluttershy whispered to her baby brother on that day, waking him up as she flew into his crib (she was starting to get too old to sleep in one. Her brother had gotten her old crib and she was in the process of transitioning from the new one to a bed in her size).

Zephyr yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his little eyes. "Big sis?" He asked in a whisper. "Ya need something?"

Fluttershy nodded and whimpered. "I no can find Mommy or Daddy, they gone! What if monster get them?"

Zephyr jolted awake and sat up in his crib! "Monster?! Like one under bed?!"

The older pegasus whimpered. "I no know. But I hear strange sounds from bathroom all the time, and today I see Mommy go into it but not come back out after strange sounds. I worried. Mommy might be in trouble."

The little colt stood up. "No Mommy?! No Daddy?!" He was definitely terrified of that possibility! Without his parents who was he going to rely on to take care of all his needs? "We gots to save them!"

"Ya come with me to help?" Fluttershy asked her baby brother as she gave him the most adorable pair of pleading puppy dog eyes. You wouldn't have believed that she was the older sibling of the bunch with the way she was acting.

Zephyr nodded his head. "Uh-huh, I help ya, big sis! We show monster who boss!" He vowed even though he was dreadfully nervous on the inside. But he felt he had to be brave if he was going to rescue his parents, particularly his mother from whatever monster had managed to capture her.

The older pegasus filly smiled before fluttering back out of the crib. "Thank ya, Zephy. Ya the bestest brother ever!"

Zephyr Breeze just smiled back as he flapped his own wings and flew out of his crib to join his sister on the floor of his nursery (which Fluttershy sometimes borrowed). "We gots to start searching! Maybe we find Mommy and Daddy before monster make them disappear," He declared in heroic fashion, and knew where they needed to start. "Where bathroom?"

"Follow me! And stay close, no wanna lose ya too." Fluttershy instructed as she began to waddle out of the nursery. Zephyr followed without hesitation.

* * *

After a little bit of wandering around aimlessly with no signs of either of their parents, the two toddler pegasi managed to find their way to the bathroom. This is where Fluttershy had last seen their mother. Hopefully they could find her and rescue her without also becoming a victim of the "monster" that lurked there.

The bathroom was dimly lit and the blinds allowed little natural light to shine through, making it seem more like a cave than anything else. And the cold tiled floor only reinforced that belief in the mind of both toddler pegasi as they searched every nook and cranny for any trace of their mother, or even their father. But they couldn't find anything at all.

"Oh no! We too late! Mommy gone!" Zephyr whined as he started to whimper in fright!

Fluttershy tried to hold out hope. "Nu-uh, Mommy not gone! Monster just keeping her hidden, but we find her," Then as she waddled along the bathroom floor a little more, she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. There was a small door leading from the bathroom to someplace else, and it looked like something big was inside of this little room. Being naturally quite curious, she decided to inspect it.

Zephyr followed his sister through the opened door to the room where that big object rested on its own. This room was even darker than the bathroom, but it was still possible to make out that object that towered over both foals. It was a bright, gleaming white in color all around, except for a small, silver colored object that looked like a ramp of some kind. It had a square like top to it, and a round bottom shaped like a bowl. Attached to it was a set of metal pipes, and it felt cold to the touch.

"Big sis, ya have any idea what that is?" Zephyr Breeze asked as he eyed the bowl like beast. It almost resembled a throne room, and he thought he'd once overhear the grown-ups mention something about a "throne" in their own house. But what kind of throne looked like this?

Fluttershy didn't appear to have a clue, though she soon guessed. "Maybe it the monster that got Mommy! We gots to find out where it took her so we can rescue her!"

"But I see no opening. How it get Mommy?" Zephyr pondered as the little colt looked all around.

Fluttershy's eyes soon locked onto what looked like some kind of lid. "Maybe we lift that up and Mommy pop out? Or maybe it serve as entrance?" She proposed. She fluttered towards it and tried to lift it, but it was really heavy and didn't seem to want to move.

Zephyr fluttered up to help, and he strained just as much as his sister did. But somehow by working together, the two foals managed to force the lid up and back against the top of this strange thing. It hit the top with a mighty slam which startled both foals, causing them to drop onto the seat that was now exposed.

Standing on the seat that felt slippery and yet strangely warm, the two foals were able to peer down the belly of the beast. There appeared to be some sort of hole or opening at the very bottom, albeit a very narrow one. Maybe it expanded somehow? More interesting though, was the presence of water. Sparkling clear water that seemed to resemble a mirror with the way it reflected the faces of the two.

"We gots to get down there!" Fluttershy pointed at the hole! "That must be where Mommy is!"

The little colt shuddered. "But how, we no can swim that far down. There too much water."

Just then, the older pegasus turned her attention to the silvery ramp like object resting just off to her left. For some reason she felt drawn to it, as if under some kind of spell. Maybe that was how the opening got wider? Maybe it was what made the strange sound she'd heard? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Flapping her wings, Fluttershy flew to the ramp like object and grabbed hold of it before managing to force it down with all her might! In the process she strained herself so much that she began to flood her diaper.

* * *

When the handle was forced down, a mighty roar rang out! The device seemed to surge to life as the waters started spinning around and around, nearly splashing out of the bowl in the process!

Fluttershy was frightened, and Zephyr Breeze even more so! It was indeed a monster, and it had been awakened and was ready to eat!

Thinking quickly, Zephyr did the only thing he could think of doing! As soon as his sister landed back on the seat he pushed her into the bowl! "Take her instead, monster! Leave me alone!" And then he jumped down from the seat and ran off, leaving Fluttershy to spin helplessly about with the waters!

Zephyr ran out of the room with the monster and out of the bathroom, wanting to get as far away as he could! He didn't even care that his own diaper flew right off with how fast he was running.

But he hadn't gotten far when a familiar female voice from a familiar female pegasus with glasses called out. "Zephyr Breeze? What is going on? What happened to your diaper? And where's your sister?"

"Mommy!" Zephyr exclaimed in happy relief as he lept up and hugged her tightly! "Ya safe! Monster not get ya after all!"

"What monster?" Mrs. Shy asked her toddler son. "Mommy just needed to lay down for a little while, that's all. She thought you and your sister were in your cribs, napping."

"I was, Mommy. But then big sis say she see you go into bathroom and not come back out. She say monster get you," Zephyr explained. "So we go looking for you or for Daddy, and we find monster in room next to bathroom. But Fluttershy anger it, so I offer her to monster instead of me."

Mrs. Shy only sighed and shook her head. "Zephyr Breeze, haven't I told you and your sister that there's no such thing as monsters?" And she then trotted to the bathroom while explaining. "What you saw was a modern throne toilet, it comes with a seat and looks like a big bowl. It's even made of something called porcelain. As for the noise, your sister likely pressed the handle down, activating the flush cycle. The flush cycle takes everything in the toilet and pulls it down the drain."

"Even big sis?!" Zephyr gasped in concern, now afraid that he might have actually endangered a member of his family.

Mrs. Shy replied. "I don't think so. Your sister is too big to fit. Her tail might get stuck though," She trotted into the room adjacent to the bathroom where the toilet was. The flush cycle had long since stopped.

Sure enough, resting down at the bottom of the bowl and just above the drain, was a very unhappy Fluttershy was soaking wet. Her diaper had swelled up with toilet water to the point where it looked like a balloon ready to pop. She really couldn't move much and didn't want to, afraid of what might happen if her diaper stopped blocking the drain.

Mrs. Shy simply reached a hoof down to pull her stuck foal free, gently plopping her onto a series of prepared towels as the water in the toilet bowl started to refill. "Oh, just look at you," She frowned at her daughter. "Dripping wet with toilet water. And now you'll need a new diaper," She then declared. "You really shouldn't be exploring places like the bathroom, Fluttershy. And you and your brother shouldn't be playing with the toilet, something bad could happen."

"Sorry, Mommy," Fluttershy blushed. "But Zephyr the one who knock me in and leave me. I nearly went down the hole because of him."

Mrs. Shy only scolded. "Both of you were very naughty foals. It's lucky for you I finally woke up from my nap," And she sighed. "At this rate, I don't think either of you are gonna be ready for potty training any time soon."

"Potty training?" Zephyr and Fluttershy blinked together.

Mrs. Shy nodded. "Yes, that's when you start leaving your diapers and do all your business in the toilet. Although in most cases, ponies buy a training one first and then you graduate to the actual toilet at a later date," She then looked down at Zephyr Breeze. "Maybe you'd like to try it out? It's really quite simple, actually. What do you say, Zephyr?"

"Nu-uh!" Zephyr protested. Not only was he was still afraid of the flush despite now knowing it was what made that awful sound, but he didn't like the idea of having to get rid of his diapers and do all his business in some strange bowl made of a strange material he'd never heard of before. He'd much rather stick to diapers. He knew they were safe and he knew that as long as he wore them he could count on his parents to change him after he did anything.

Fluttershy also added. "I no wanna potty train yet either, Mommy."

"Well, that's okay," Mrs. Shy reluctantly replied. "It's important not to rush you into it before either of you are ready. Your father didn't think we should potty train you yet, and now I think I'll agree with him. Maybe when you're both a little older we can try again," Then she turned her attention to her soaking wet daughter and not diapered son. "But first, I need to give you a bath, Fluttershy. And put you _and_ your brother into clean diapers." And she led them out of the room with the toilet and back to the bathroom proper.

* * *

But Zephyr Breeze never really felt bothered to learn how to potty train. He felt comfortable in his diapers and knew his parents would keep changing him for as long as they felt he "wasn't ready" to start his training.

It was more or less the same with Fluttershy, even though she was older and was expected to be the example. In her case it was because she just didn't feel brave enough to try, afraid of a repeat of her first encounter with the toilet at the hooves of her brother.

In fact it would not be until Flutttershy starting attending playdates with Rainbow Dash that she would start picking up the courage and motivation to start training. And it would take both pegasi to provide the encouragement, motivation and sometimes even the force to make Zephyr Breeze give up his diapers. Which was how Zephyr first started to take an interest in Rainbow, much to the future Wonderbolt's annoyance.

"Ya sure we have to keep doing this?" Rainbow once asked Fluttershy. "Your brother annoys me so much I wanna feed him to the potty monster and be done with it!"

Fluttershy shook her head. "He's gotta get out of diapers if he doesn't wanna be teased and picked on. He has to learn how to take care of himself. And if my mommy and daddy won't train him, we have to encourage him ourselves."

Zephyr Breeze then came trotting past with a smile on his face. "Besides, Rainbow. Ya totally want me to be a big pony like you and like big sis. You wouldn't wanna have to start changing me, would ya?"

Rainbow just groaned as she and Fluttershy led Zephyr to the bathroom. "Just get in there and sit on the potty! And if ya keep bothering me I not gonna help ya learn how to be a big pony any more."

Zephyr only grinned as he entered into the bathroom, pulling down his padding in preparation for what he had to do. "_Rainbow Dash would never do anything bad to me. She likes me too much,_" He thought to himself. "_And once I'm a big pony like her, I gotta find a way to let her know just how much she means to me._"


	84. Training From Tartarus (Svengallop)

Tags: [Dark] [Horror] [Mystery] [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Svengallop] [Royal Guards] [Sapphire Shores]

Written By: Larrydog

Note: Larrydog is credited here since he considers Svengallop his favorite pony and recently published a series of threads asking for ideas for padded pony stories. This is also based on the "Flush Time" series on DeviantArt and is not recommended for casual viewers.

* * *

Svengallop slowly fluttered his eyes open as he felt a faint but fast growing familiar urge building up inside of him. Strangely, he couldn't really remember his last meal or even where he was. Well, he could figure all that out at a later date. For the time being he had to find a way to answer nature's call and fast, before his body decided to do it for him.

"Hey, look at that, he's waking up," An unfamiliar voice said to another. "About time too. I was afraid he'd keep on sleeping until he had an accident. Then we wouldn't get to have any of the fun."

Another unfamiliar voice protested. "It's his time to go anyway, and that means he has to be wide awake. He's lucky his body decided to do our work for us."

Svengallop woke up more fully, his eyes slowly adjusting to their surroundings. He found himself in a strange prison with only a bed, a stone slab. Aside from that it was just blank black bars of iron. Standing in front of his cell were what appeared to be two members of Celestia's royal guard, except they were stripped entirely of their golden helmets and armor and instead they wore black security outfits. And strangest of all, looking down at himself, he saw that he was wearing a thick, white diaper that was thankfully dry and clean for now.

"Inmate Number 8626," One of the royal guards declared as Svengallop's eyes drifted up from his diaper. "It's time for you to go. You have a date with destiny."

"Go? Go where?" Svengallop questioned as he sat up. "What is this place? What am I doing here?" Then he blushed. "And uh… why am I wearing a diaper? I didn't think I needed one."

The other royal guard just shook his head. "Of course you don't remember anything. It makes our jobs so much easier. But you're wearing that diaper as a precaution so that we don't have to clean up any messes," He then approached the cell Svengallop was in, taking a key from a chain of similar looking keys and inserting into the lock on the cell door as it echoed with a loud click. "Don't worry though, you won't be needing that diaper for much longer, hopefully."

But the diapered stallion whimpered. "There… there must be some sort of mistake. Whatever this place is, I don't think I belong here, certainly not like this."

"It's house rules, inmate," The guard declared as he entered Svengallop's cell and got him onto his hooves. "If I'm being honest, we don't have to help you be a big boy if you'd rather stay in that diaper of yours. You won't be here for much longer now that it's your time to go."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean by it being my 'time to go'?" Svengallop pondered as he looked all around. The entire prison complex he was in looked strangely void of ponies. It seemed to be way bigger than any prison he knew. Was this the dreaded Tartarus that so many ponies spoke of?

The guard outside the cell only snorted. "We don't have time to explain everything to you, inmate. Especially not if you wanna be out of that diaper, because if you use it you're not gonna get changed out of it until we arrive at our destination," And he instructed. "Now come on, time's a wastin, inmate!"

* * *

The guards brought Svengallop out of his cell, strolling past line after line of empty cells that looked so big. It really gave off an unsettling atmosphere that did little to calm the stallion, and only further increased the pressure on his body to release. But he fought against it every step of the way. He wasn't about to use that diaper for its intended purpose if he could help it!

The stallion was led by the guards down a long flight of stairs as he swore he could hear the faint sound of running water, and just make out the sound of something moving as someone screamed and someone else laughed. But he couldn't be sure what those sounds were even though they soundly vaguely familiar to him. His mind was still in something of a fog.

There was another detail that Svengallop started to notice as he continued to reluctantly trot along with the guards at either side of him. "Um, do either of you know where a bathroom is in this facility?" He questioned them. "I don't think I've seen a single toilet, be it the superior model or the old fashioned one. Heck, I haven't seen one of those kiddy toilets. You know, the ones that are just plastic bowls in bright colors. It seems like an odd oversight not to have any place to do one's business."

But both guards chuckled as they exchanged what looked like knowing glances. One even said to Svengallop in reply. "You may not have seen any toilets yet, inmate. But you will soon, I assure you. We have 'special' bathrooms with 'special' toilets, and not just for ponies who want to be 'big boys' either. Ponies of all ages have come here, and even some non-ponies. But they never stay for long. When it's their time to go they go, no ifs, ands or buts. Aside from your padded butt of course."

The comment didn't do anything to alleviate Svengallop's concerns. What did these guards mean by "go" and the bathrooms being "special"? What exactly about them could be "special"? Was that why he was diapered? This all seemed like a lot to do for a pony who wanted to prove he was a "big boy" who didn't make messes in his diapers all the time.

At last the long stroll seemed to come to an end as the guards stood before a huge door of some kind.

"This is it, inmate," The first guard said with a smile. "Your destination lies just up ahead. I assume you don't have any final words or last requests you'd like to get off your chest now."

"N-no, not really," Svengallop whimpered. "In fact, I don't know if I really want to 'go'. I mean, I thought I was ready to be a 'big boy' but now I think I'd rather stay in diapers. No sense in rushing it, right?"

But the other guard shook his head and grabbed Svengallop by the hoof! "Oh no you don't! It's far too late for you to escape your fate, inmate! When we tell you it's your time to 'go' you 'go'! We're doing this whether you think you're ready or not!"

Just like that, the huge door rose slowly and bathed the entire area in blinding white light! Svengallop had to put up a hoof to shield his eyes from the harsh glare!

* * *

When at last the light faded, Svengallop got to see what lay in the room beyond the door. Up a considerable flight of stairs was a toilet, a superior toilet at that! It was so big, way bigger than any toilet Svengallop had seen before! The handle was attached to a long rope above a tank that was out of reach by normal means. And the bowl was attached to pipes that led way down through the room before culminating in some kind of drop at the floor, where that led was impossible to determine.

The size alone unnerved Svengallop, and it was a miracle he didn't lose control of his bladder and bowels right then and there! It didn't have the kind of smell you'd usually associate with a toilet, it smelled strangely clean. Just how was he even supposed to use it when the seat was so high off the ground and he so low to the ground?

Even more odd was that there was a pony about his size who looked a lot like Sapphire Shores, the pony pop star he'd tried to eclipse with his now ex-client: Countess Coloratura (he detested the name of "Rara" it was way too plain and country). Her face was hidden behind a black veil that matched her entirely black grab, yet she seemed to have no trouble just standing there, holding the rope that would bring down the handle. Just imagine how loud and powerful the flush will be.

The mare turned, looking down at Svengallop and the guards from her podium. "Ah, so you brought me another inmate to help on his way?" She asked, sounding so much like Sapphire Shores it was impossible to believe she could be anypony else. "I was starting to get bored. I thought I'd have to give this thing a courtesy flush just to take my mind off things."

The first guard replied. "Well, he's here now. There are a few 'extra' steps that'll have to be taken in light of his 'condition'."

The veil wearing mare smiled. "Oh goodie, a 'big boy' to train. I haven't had one of those in such a long time. I hope this one's not as much of a spoilsport who piddles his pampers before he can get up here."

The second guard saluted. "Not to worry, ma'am. Just give us a second to take off the diaper and then we'll get him up here, and you can do the rest. Just try not to have _too_ much fun with him. Remember, he needs to 'go'."

"Oh of course, of course," The mare waved a hoof. "Now stop talking and start undressing, although it doesn't make any difference to me if he completes his training or not. It's not like it'll matter much where he's going." The last line was delivered with what sounded like a malicious laugh. Something about the way she appeared and conducted herself, combined with the giant toilet and the guards seemed to convey that something was seriously off about this place.

Yet Svengallop didn't have even a second to think about this or decide his next move. The guards surrounded him and with the greatest of ease they slid his diaper down his body all the way, tossing it off with the greatest of ease as it landed on the ground with a set of crisp crinkles. A breeze blowing past the stallion's now bare bottom that made him blush and shiver, further increasing the stress his lower body was under to deliver on the signals his upper body was sending him.

Then the guards carried the inmate up the stairs with ease, as if they'd done it all before. They brought him before the toilet and with a cry of "One, two, three!" they tossed him high into the air!

Svengallop thought for sure he was going to land in the toilet bowl and get all soaking wet with toilet water! Yet to the surprise of the stallion he didn't! Instead, he landed right on the edge of the toilet seat as his bottom hung just over the bowl. If he moved even a little to the side or tried to pull himself further up, he was sure he'd lose his balance. He could only watch from his seat as the guards left the room, the door closing slowly behind them. Now he was all alone in this sized up bathroom with only the strange mare for company.

"Okay, baby," The veiled mare chuckled even as she didn't relax her grip on the rope attached to the flusher. "You know, in this case I'd say that applies almost literally. Only big babies like you still need to wear diapers. But at least you did better than the last pony your kind who got sent here, they just couldn't hold it in. So I had to help them on their way. You still got some time though, time enough to be trained before you have to go."

"Why does everypony keep saying 'go' all the time?" Svengallop questioned the mare. "And what do they mean by it? Does it have anything to do with why I'm here?"

The mare seemed to nod in confirmation. "Yeah, it does. I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together yet. What do you think I mean by go when you're literally sitting on the answer? This giant toilet isn't just for decoration you know."

The stallion blushed as he now realized what he was expected of him. "Oh, I'm supposed to use this thing, aren't I?"

The mare nodded more affirmatively. "Yes indeed, honey. Whatever you need to do. You know: Number one and number two, pee pee and poo poo, tinkle or take a dump. However you wanna phrase it. Just get with the flow, and let yourself go. And don't worry, you couldn't clog up this toilet if you wanted to. I'll be right here the whole time too."

Reluctantly, Svengallop allowed himself to finally relax. It seemed like everything was making sense. Though he did find it odd that the toilet seat felt strangely warm, as if someone else had just recently sat on it. But if so why hadn't he seen them when that huge door was the only way in or out? Oh well, he could figure that all out later. He just needed to use this giant toilet and then he'd get cleaned up and finally get some answers.

Relaxing further, the earth pony stallion began to grunt and shut his eyes as he felt his tail hike upward. It was finally going to happen, he'd been holding back for long enough. What followed soon afterward were a series of tinkles, followed by some plops and splashes as a powerful and familiar stench reached his nostrils. It felt so liberating to do it in a toilet, even one as massive as the one he was sitting on. Had he done all of this in his diaper he would've felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

The mare didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. She just pulled on the rope to trigger the flusher, starting the flush cycle as the toilet effortlessly sucked down everything in its bowl and then refilled itself with sparkling clear water. She waited for the toilet bowl to completely refill and the flusher to return to its normal state before she asked the inmate in her care. "So, you all done, big boy? You've taken care of your personal business?"

Svengallop nodded as he raised his hooves! "I sure did! Oh, I feel so much better now! I don't know why I ever doubted myself! I certainly didn't need those drab diapers holding me back!"

The veiled mare seemed to agree. "Oh you're a big boy alright. So much better than the last one to come here. More inmates could strive to be like you."

Feeling awashed with pride, the stallion then asked. "Okay, I went like I was supposed to, in the toilet. Now can I please get some toilet paper to wipe myself clean? And then can I get out of here, please? This place is starting to give me the creeps."

However, the response from the veiled mare was not what Svengallop had been expecting at all. "Toilet paper? You don't need any toilet paper," She protested. "You proved you're a big boy, but to be honest it didn't really matter in the end. You don't need to be cleaned up and do you want to know why?"

"N-no, why?" Svengallop questioned with a gulp. He heard what could only be described as fiendish laughter as the veiled mare looked him square in the eyes.

"There's only one way inmates leave this place, and it's not the same way guards leave it," She explained. "You got to have one last trip to the potty after your last meal. And now it's time for you to _really_ go! Go down the drain that is!"

But the stallion protested. "W-wait! You can't do this to me, I'm a big boy!"

"Big boy or not you're still an inmate who needed to go!" The mare cackled with glee. "I don't really know where, no inmate's ever come back to tell us where they've ended up. Personally, I think they've never made it past the trap. But maybe you'll be lucky. Maybe you'll be seen as something other than 'waste'. Probably not though, wouldn't be fair to get your hopes up. Now, for real this time, you have to _go_!"

The toilet began to gurgle and rumble loud and ominously. Yet it never occurred to Svengallop that he should try to move off the seat to escape his fate, assuming he even could.

Before long, with a mighty "Fwoosh!" the toilet's flush cycle began anew! A pillar of water splashed out of the bowl right underneath the stallion's backside, launching him back into the air! He got a good view of the world around him as he was brought back and landed in the toilet bowl. He spun around and around as his world view receded, replaced by a fast fading light as he was pulled down towards the hole along with the water.

Screaming in vain, Svengallop spun Faster and faster with the waters! "Noooooooo!" He screamed one last time, as he was sucked tail first into the drain! Pretty soon his whole world went dark and he was replaced by watery gurgles.

* * *

Svengallop shot up in his bed with a start, a cold sweat working its way down his body! It had all been just a dream, a really bad dream. And he felt so relieved at that fact.

The relief was short lived, however, as the earth pony stallion felt something crinkle and squish beneath him as it gave off an unpleasant damp sensation. He hurriedly pulled back the sheets of his bed to reveal a well taped diaper that had swelled up considerably. This had become a recurring problem for him ever since he'd been dismissed as Countess Coloratura's manager. His old bed wetting problems from when he was a colt had returned with a vengeance, and it seemed like night after night he was waking up to either damp sheets, a damp diaper due for a change or both.

Reluctantly, Svengallop sat up as the stallion grumbly and groggily prepared for another late night change. "_At this rate, I don't know if I'll __**ever**_ _make it to the bathroom in time!_" He thought to himself. "_And why do I keep having that same horrible nightmare about a toilet big enough to flush a full grown pony?_"


	85. Camp Confession (Rara)

Tags: [Slice of Life]

Characters: [Rara] [Applejack]

Written By: SuperPinkBrony12

* * *

Camp Friendship was a truly wonderful place for young ones to spend their summers. Located near Ponyville, it had all the best activities that colts and fillies of all species could enjoy both day and night. The camp staff were quite friendly too for the most part, taking every opportunity to make every camper feel welcome regardless of where they came from.

One such camper was Coloratura, better known by her nickname of Rara since she found Coloratura to be too stuffy. And she was quite nervous at the idea of attending camp. Yet her parents had signed her up and now here she was. She really felt like a small fish in a big pond.

Fortunately, it didn't take very long for Rara to make a friend, a fellow earth pony with freckles who came trotting up to her during the first day of camp. Her blonde locks and green eyes matched her orange coat so splendidly, and her cutie mark of three apples stood out so prominently compared to some of the other campers' cutie marks. "Howdy," The filly greeted as she offered a hoof. "You new 'round here?"

"Y-yes," Rara confessed. "My name's Rara."

"Well I'm Applejack," The filly replied as she identified herself. "I've been comin' to this here camp since I was just a blank flank. You can just stick with me, Rara. I know this camp like the back of my hoof, so I know how to have a fun time."

Rara blinked. "You… do?"

Applejack firmly nodded. "Yup. And if we're lucky we might even be cabin mates for the summer. Wouldn't that be nice?"

But Rara just sheepishly shuffled and didn't answer, in her mind she was thinking. "_It would be, if not for one small problem I have._" She thought to herself. She was really worried about what would happen if her secret problem was found out. Yet she didn't want to mention it to Applejack for fear that her fellow filly would surely tease her about it. It wasn't something most colts and fillies Rara's age had.

Applejack either didn't notice Rara's lack of an answer or didn't care. She instead took Rara by the hoof and eagerly led her away. "Come on, let's get to the lake! It's almost time for kayakin'! You ain't gonna wanna miss that, I know I wouldn't! It's the most fun I can ever have!"

* * *

Rara slowly came out of her shell as the day went by and forgot all about her secret problem, particularly because it only became a problem at night. She didn't mention it to anypony, so focused was she on having a good time and actually getting to know somepony her age. She was surprised to learn that Applejack (who she began calling AJ for short) actually lived on a farm on the outskirts of Ponyville, and that her grandmother's family had been among the first ponies to settle in Ponyville.

Applejack in turn got to see just how beautiful Rara's singing voice was when all the campers gathered around for campfire songs, marshmallow roasting and ghost story telling that night. And she was even more overjoyed when her wish came true and she and Rara got to share a cabin.

Yet when it came to actually go to bed, Rara was unusually nervous and seemed to take a long time in getting ready.

Applejack even found it odd that her new friend was wearing pajamas, pajamas that her green eyes saw what looked like a bulge of some kind sticking out in the back. But in the dim light of the cabin it was impossible to tell for sure.

Late that night, however, the secret Rara went to great lengths to try to keep hidden would be exposed.

It all began when Applejack was woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of rustling sheets and a muffled crinkling noise coming from beneath her. "Rara," Applejack called into the darkness as she could just make out the outline of her friend on the floor of the cabin. "What are ya doin' out of bed?"

Rara eeped and spun around! "N-nothing, AJ! You're just imagining things! Now please go back to bed!"

But as she moved around the crinkling sounds could be heard anew. And now a faint scent of urine began to waft through the air. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was probably going on.

The farm filly jumped down from her bed and approached her new friend. "Ya wet the bed, Rara?"

Reluctantly, Rara confessed as tears began to form in her eyes. "I… didn't mean to. I just don't know what's wrong with me, I keep having accidents like this even when I try my hardest not to. Sometimes it's even worse. I had to start wearing diapers so I wouldn't stain the sheets every night."

Fortunately for the filly, Applejack consoled her. "Now now, ain't no reason to go gettin' yourself into a tizzy over it. These things happen sometimes. I still sometimes have accidents at night, and I don't even need to use a bathroom."

"Your family doesn't have indoor plumbing?" Rara blinked in confusion.

"Not yet. Just an outhouse in the orchard and some old fashioned chamber pots for night," Applejack explained. "Reckon it'll be a few years still before we even get a proper flush lavatory for inside since those things are so darn expensive."

"Yeah, my family can't really afford that either." Rara replied.

Applejack nodded and then declared. "Well, I know the camp has a few since the old trench system wouldn't work with so many campers. I reckon with just a little bit of proper trainin' for the night, you won't be havin' those accidents anymore. If you like, we can try tomorrow night before bed time."

* * *

And so it was that the very next night, when most of the other campers were again gathering around the campfire for all their favorite night time activities, Applejack and Rara were in one of only two stalls that contained all the bathrooms at the camp (one for colts and one for fillies). They were minimally maintained and if not for the water flowing beneath them they would've been little more than glorified outhouses.

"So, how do these things work, exactly?" Rara questioned Applejack as she eyed one of the so called flush lavatories.

The farm filly shrugged her hooves. "I don't really know, Rara. I reckon they work kind of the same way outhouses do. Ya just stand over them and do your business. Better make sure your tail doesn't get in the way or ends up in that water, somethin' tells me it wouldn't be a good thing."

"O-okay," Rara blushed as she clumsily waddled about and tried to line herself up with the device just right, a task made difficult by the cold and slippery floor tiles beneath her hooves. She then blushed. "Applejack, could you look the other way or something? You know, so I can…"

"O-oh! Right! Right! Of course!" Applejack blushed back and sheepishly giggled as she turned her head to give her friend some privacy. "Just let me know when you're done." Rara nodded as she tried to relax.

It was difficult at first, but eventually she was able to get her body to loosen up enough to hear a faint tinkling sound echo down into the watery pit beneath her. When the noise had faded, she called out. "I'm all done, AJ!"

The farm filly turned around, only for one of her hooves to slip on the tiled floor and press down a white colored tile nearby.

There was a loud roar reaching both fillies' ears! They happened to look down in time to see a raging whirlpool appear, pulling everything down a small hole at the bottom and then return as if nothing had happened, the water sparkling clear once again.

Rara looked across to Applejack. "Is that the 'flush' that makes ponies call this a flush lavatory?"

Applejack shrugged her hooves again. "Maybe. At least we know how it cleans itself now and what that hole is for. Reckon it could probably pull us down by our tails if we're not careful."

"If it did, you'd save me right?" Rara asked Applejack.

Applejack firmly nodded. "Of course I would, Rara. That's what friends are for," Then she declared. "Now, if you can just do that every night before we go to bed, I reckon your bed wettin' problems will be a thing of the past."

"Maybe, but I think I'll wear diapers to bed until I know for sure, just in case." Rara insisted, terrified of the prospect of staining the sheets at Camp Friendship.


End file.
